El Espejo De Mi Alma
by PuccaLv
Summary: Almas gemelas que buscan su compañera y almas corruptas que desean la infelicidad a su alrededor.Sakuno escapa buscando el verdadero amor; Ryoma no cree en sentimentalismo, solo desea tranquilidad en su vida.
1. Pologo

He vuelto con una nueva historia, luego de un largo tiempo de ausencia y espero que como antes se den el momento para darle una oportunidad a esta nueva idea. Sigo con la misma inclinación por la pareja RyoSaku para las seguidoras de ellos, así que ese es un buen incentivo para el primer capítulo.

Como se darán cuenta este es el prólogo, aquí solo veremos a Sakuno para dar inicio a la historia. Cuando terminen de leer comprenderán cual es el meollo del asunto, esta vez he agregado una nueva variante a la historia, a parte del romance y drama que siempre utilizo, también he agregado la fantasía, aun no pondero bien cuanto de esta saldrá a flote, pero sé que estará presente en gran parte.

Bueno espero le den una oportunidad.

**_Trama_**

_Almas gemelas que buscan su compañera y almas corruptas que desean la infelicidad a su alrededor._

_Sakuno escapa buscando el verdadero amor; Ryoma no cree en sentimentalismo, solo desea tranquilidad en su vida.__  
_

* * *

PROLOGO

_Pronto… pronto nos reencontraremos… las estrellas lo dicen, el universo esta en sintonía con nuestras almas… espérame… ¿Me reconocerás?... ¿Sabrás quién soy?... estoy segura que cuando te vea sabré que me perteneces… pero… tengo miedo, y si no es el tiempo para estar juntos… ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para conocerte?... amor, te prometo que cuando te vea…_

Tokio, Era Meiji - Diciembre 1871

"_Mañana te casarás con Sir William __Marshall, te irás a vivir a Londres con él y es una orden – Había rugido su padre cuando su joven hija quiso desafiarlo infructuosamente" _

El tiempo jugaba burlón en su contra, pasando a una velocidad inhumana en donde un mísero minuto parecía equivaler a una hora. El ultimátum de su padre la había dejado desolada, aunque desde pequeña fue enseñada para aceptar con sumisión un casamiento arreglado, un grito desesperado desde su interior le advertía que ese no era su camino.

Hace unas semanas que los sueños le quitaban la calma nocturna, no eran precisamente pesadillas, pero… ahora era comprensible tener tanta inquietud, seguro su intuición siempre mal ponderada le advertía que algo muy malo ocurriría o quizás, algo bueno al fin pasaría en su monótona vida. Su instinto debía ser un tanto más específico… ¿qué debía escoger?

Su abuela siempre le dijo que pusiera atención a las imágenes nocturnas, puede ser que en alguna de ellas estuviera la respuesta a sus dudas. Pero si sus sueños eran como estos en donde cada noche era diferente y cada noche era similar, una contradicción que no lograba ordenar en su cabeza. Más que imágenes, eran sensaciones que inundaban su interior, unas cálidas, otras frías; oscuras o luminosas; realidad o fantasía; desdicha o felicidad.

Existía una emoción que la obligaba a escuchar aquellas palabras no mencionadas, era una voz interior que parecía tener vida propia e insistía que ella debía entenderla, que era algo inevitable y que tarde o temprano tenía que aceptar para decidir. El problema era saber que era lo que debía aceptar, no saber las respuestas y tener que asumir la responsabilidad la llenaba de temores.

¿Por qué acceder a lo desconocido? Ella no era una chica osada, no, definitivamente no lo era. Su vida era una autentica redundancia, creció sabiendo cual era su deber como hija de terrateniente. Pertenecer a la alta sociedad no le daba ningún privilegio especial, era mujer y solo tenía una función, engendrar herederos fuertes y saludables.

Los últimos tres días se había lamentado de su desdicha encerrada en su cuarto y por más lágrimas derramadas las respuestas nunca llegaron. No podía huir de lo inevitable, su padre se había encargado de eso al mantenerla recluida y vigilada hasta que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo. Y no precisamente por que temiera que su hija desobedeciera, sino por temor a su propia madre que estaba convencido que haría algo para ayudar a su querida nieta.

A Sakuno le llevó un tiempo comprender que la ambición de Ryusaki Soun iba más allá de los lazos sentimentales. Sus ojos siempre se negaron a ver lo evidente y solo ahora la venda había caído de lleno, dejando un dolor inconmensurable al asimilar la cruda verdad. Por muchos intentos de ignorarlo, su padre solo la quería como a una más de sus posesiones con la cual transar y eso era justamente lo que había ocurrido.

Tan ingenua e inocente había sido durante su vida, que siempre pensó que su padre no la había podido casar por no ser apta para nadie y su complexión un tanto delgada no era la adecuada para ser una buena esposa. De acuerdo a los estatutos sociales imponentes debería ser una mujer más robusta y, obviamente, con caderas más anchas que las de ella. Siempre supo que no era una mujer bonita y a pesar de lo sucedido todavía creía que le faltaba mucho para ser atractiva para un hombre. Por eso su padre la mantenía resguardada de los extraños, para protegerla.

Cuan tonta fue al engañarse, aunque esa era un razón valida y sobre todo protectora no era la primordial. Debió darse cuenta cuando el hijo del terrateniente vecino – a vox populis un hombre perfecto – pidió su mano y su padre lo rechazó sin mayores explicaciones. Luego se enteró que esa no fue la única propuesta y peor fue saber los motivos, su padre aludía a un no acuerdo económico en cuanto a la compra de la novia, no fueron necesarias más explicaciones.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, era extraño estar a portas de cumplir los 24 años y aún no estar casada como cualquier mujer de su edad y al menos con un hijo, si ya hasta corrían rumores de que se convertiría oficialmente en solterona esta primavera. No era que le importara mucho, casi había aceptado esa posición y se contentaba con cuidar de su madre mientras envejecía, al menos, eso era lo que Sakuno insistía en creer.

Sin embargo, esos sueños nocturnos le gritaban que había un camino alternativo para ella, si dejaba a un lado sus temores y permitía que su parte aventurera actuara con libertad… quizás, solo quizás, conseguiría romper las barreras del tiempo y encontrar lo que aún no sabía que necesitaba… pero desafiar su padre… tan probable como que el monte Fuji desapareciera de la noche a la mañana.

El tic tac de un reloj cucú era el único sonido que permitía a Sakuno saber que nada había cambiado a su alrededor, seguía recluida en el cuarto apenas iluminado por una débil llamita de una vela a pocos minutos de apagarse. Se volvió a enrollar en su cálido futón, con la esperanza de caer inconsciente debido al cansancio de tanta tristeza derramada.

Sus planes se veían truncados cada vez que un atisbo de realidad cruzaba su mente, recordar al hombre –con el que en pocas horas sería su esposo– le arrebataba el sueño. No comprendía como su padre podía querer casarla con un extranjero, si tan solo hace unos años él aborrecía a cualquiera que no fuera de sus tierras.

Todo eso se vio afectado cuando los cambios sociales, económicos y políticos llegaron a Japón con la Restauración Meiji. Fue así como Soun comenzó a realizar misiones hacía el occidente, principalmente hacía Gran Bretaña. En donde su interés personal en estas travesías era incrementar su patrimonio, gracias a sus contactos con los grupos progresistas le fue mucho más sencillo ingresar a este nuevo mundo.

Ryusaki Soun era un hombre con una gran ambición que no escatimaba en esfuerzos por adquirir lo que deseaba, sin importar si debía hacer unos cuantos sacrificios. Así que se convirtió en un convencido que los negocios con los extranjeros serían el futuro del país, aunque una gran parte de sus compatriotas consideraban esas transacciones como un insulto y casi herejía contra sus costumbres.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, Sakuno no habría puesto inconvenientes en casarse con un hombre al cual no conocía. Pero cuando enfrentó a ese inglés sus entrañas se contrajeron de terror, aquellos ojos azules tan fríos e insondables como un glacial milenario le advertían que su vida podría convertirse en un infierno en la tierra.

Aquel inglés expelía peligro y carencia de compasión, era un demonio en cuerpo de ángel y destilaba una sonrisa que a Sakuno le parecían dagas a su cordura. No podía aceptar un destino que a las luces le chillaba que escapara, aunque la otra alternativa era todavía más misteriosa y espeluznante que esta.

_¿Qué debía hacer? _

_¿Cuál camino tomar?_

_¿El infierno… o…? No podría estar segura que lo contrario fuera el cielo._

No podía estar segura de nada, sin embargo, esa vocecita interna seguía insistiendo que la puerta alternativa era la solución, que debía aventurarse a cruzar esa barrera segura de su vida y arriesgarse a desafiar a su padre para encontrar su verdadero futuro.

_¿Qué debía hacer?_ Se volvió a preguntar por milésima vez.

Su parte racional le daba respuestas indeseables, por más esfuerzo que hacía en aceptar las palabras de su padre… recordó la fría mirada azul del extranjero y los despectivos términos con los cuales se refería a su persona… no podía casarse con ese hombre, sin mucho pensarlo sabía que su vida se convertiría en una catástrofe y por mucho que amaba a su padre…

_¿Debía desafiar__lo?_

La realidad la zamarreó con vehemencia y no logró levantarse para discutir, no tenía caso, nunca lo había desobedecido y ahora tampoco lo haría. Mientras la tristeza cubría sus mejillas, trataba con todo su corazón aceptar la horrorosa voluntad de su padre. Ya no lloraba ni pensaba en nada, solo permanecía recostada en la desolación de su vida. Antes de conseguir volar su padre le había cortado las alas y sentenciado a una prisión desconocida, que por lo que temía sería su ruina.

-Sakuno, ¿estás despierta? – la voz suave y susurrante de su abuela la sacó de sus tinieblas.

-Abuela… ¿Cómo entraste? – dijo sorprendida de verla de pie a su lado – mi… padre.

-No creías que te dejaría sola ¿verdad? Ese tonto guardia que puso tu padre es un inútil – expresó la mujer con orgullo – estará dormido hasta mañana y ni sabrá que le paso. Perdón por la demora, es que tenía unos cuantos arreglos que hacer antes de venir por ti.

Al ver a su querida abuela frente a ella con esa risa tan confiada y segura, Sakuno se permitió sonreír. No la veía desde que fue encerrada en su cuarto y de eso hace 3 días, solo una sirvienta traía sus comidas y ni siquiera le estaba permitido hablarle, nada.

-Tendré… que c-casarme… con – se aferró a las faldas de su abuela con fuerza, no era capaz de pronunciar toda la condena.

-Por supuesto que no – vociferó su abuela, pero al darse cuenta que gritaba bajo la voz – No permitiré que el necio de tu padre te entregue a ese extranjero.

-Pero… abuela ¿qué puedo hacer? – expresó con desdicha, sabía de antemano que desafiar a su padre era ilógico y ella no tenía el coraje para hacerlo.

-Mi niña, tú no entiendes, ese hombre no es bueno para ti – la anciana respiró hondo y profundo para idear una forma no tan dura de decir lo que había averiguado.

Luego negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que no existía una manera bonita para adornar la realidad, dejo que los segundos se prolongarán para capturar toda la atención de su nieta y no quedara duda que debía hacer lo que tenía planeado.

-Ese hombre es un hijo de… es un mal nacido. Tu padre no quiere verlo o simplemente no le importa por que recibió mucho dinero y aún pretende conseguir más con esos negocios – su voz era dura y denotaba su rabia – Aquel inglés no te quiere como esposa, yo le escuche hablar con uno de sus hombres y el destino que desea para ti no es bueno, él te quiere para que seas su geisha.

Sakuno observaba a su abuela con suma atención, notaba como el tono de voz se iba endureciendo y sus ojos expresaban una rabia exorbitante. Nunca había visto a su abuela en esa pose, enojada un millón de veces, pero esa ira ardiendo desde su interior era algo desconocido. Fue entonces cuando asimiló las palabras de Sumire y ahogó un grito con sus manos.

-N-no… puede ser. Hay que decírselo a mi padre.

-Ya hable con él – un alivio en Sakuno afloró en sus carmín – No te apresures, a tu padre poco le importa lo que ese hombre quiera, solo piensa en él mismo.

Sumire observó como la amargura volvía a surgir en esos inocentes ojos y su corazón se contrajo de dolor. Lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir podría cambiar la vida de su nieta de una manera desconocida e impredecible, pero estaba convencida que era mejor eso a este inminente matrimonio.

-Sakuno, no tenemos mucho tiempo para preguntas ni explicaciones. Lo único que quiero saber, es si estás dispuesta a desafiar a tu padre al no casarte con ese sujeto. ¿Quieres o no casarte? Responde.

-No… pero mi padre…

-Entonces no te casarás – afirmó la anciana – Pero ¿desobedecerías a tu padre?

Sakuno observó a su abuela fijamente y distinguió un raro brillo en sus ojos, comprendió que su respuesta era de vital importancia. De súbito le vino un estremecimiento ante aquella pregunta, fue como estar frente a un cruce en campo abierto sin señales, debía escoger por intuición y enfrentar las consecuencias.

¿Qué era lo que su abuela esperaba de ella? Ante el prolongado silencio, Sumire frunció el ceño inquieta.

-Sakuno, no hay tiempo, debo saber cual es tu decisión – el golpe en la voz de la anciana la alertó –. ¿Qué deseas hacer, casarte con ese inglés o no?

-Pero, abuela… mi padre…

-¿Te estoy preguntando a ti? ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

-C-casarme… - al escuchar esa respuesta la desilusión invadió el rostro de la anciana – por amor.

Al instante el semblante de Sumire brilló de alegría y tomó las manos de su nieta con fuerza a modo de aceptación.

-Solo una cosa más. ¿Estás dispuesta a desafiar a tu padre, desobedeciendo su mandato?

Su primera respuesta fue negativa y al segundo asintió. Tenia una lucha interna con sus emociones y deberes, el sentido común le advertía que no era correcto hacer enfadar a su padre y, por otro lado, aquella vocecita interna le gritaba desesperada que debía huir de ese destino, que había otra alternativa que la esperaba y debía enfrentar su cobardía para lanzarse en busca del verdadero amor.

-¿Q-qué debo hacer? – esbozó en un murmullo de timidez.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Debemos salir de aquí, si tu padre sabe que tramamos alguna cosa…

Dejó las palabras en el aire, por miedo a imaginar siquiera el castigo que caería sobre ella si su hijo la descubría. Agarró a su nieta y literalmente la arrastró de la casa. Con el mayor sigilo la condujo por una salida secreta desde su propio cuarto y así poder evadir la vigilancia de los guardias apostados por todo el recinto.

La huída fue tan repentina que Sakuno no consiguió hacer ningún reclamo o cuestionamiento, se dejó guiar por su abuela confiando en que ella no le haría mal alguno. Al salir de aquel escondrijo el frío invernal las azotó inmisericorde, aunque gracias a la nieve imperante la ausencia de luz no suscitó problema.

Atravesaron el espeso bosque de Cedros japonés hasta llegar al faldón de un monte nevado, el camino fue dificultoso debido a la nieve y el frío imperante. Bordeando el macizo rocoso alcanzaron una entrada custodiada por dos grandes rocas, que de forma misteriosa no eran cubiertas por la abundante nieve que las rodeaba.

Sumire siguió jalando a su nieta hasta cruzar el umbral entre las dos rocas, una vez ingresaron el aire cambió radicalmente y la paz pareció reinar en ese tenebroso espacio. Sin embargo, la temperatura cálida que percibieron les anunciaba que habían entrado a un terreno sagrado casi místico.

Al final de un corto tramo se distinguieron el parpadear de unas antorchas, una invitación silenciosa les hizo avanzar por aquel camino. Solo el retumbar de sus corazones y respiración acelerada se dejaba oír. Llegaron a un espacio más amplio, en donde las paredes eran semejantes a rocas de cristal azulados, entregando una luz espectral a toda la cueva.

Al centro se dibujaba un gran círculo encerrado por cinco pilares de piedra, que en sus cúspides afloraba una llamarada azul de apariencia etérea, otorgándole un aspecto aún más místico a la caverna. A su vez en el medio del piso, se diferenciaba una estrella de cinco picos que coincidían en perfecta unión con los pilares guardianes.

-Haz tardado Sumire – la voz profunda de una mujer las alertó.

La aparición sorprendió a Sakuno que todavía permanecía extasiada por la hermosura de la cueva. Al focalizar aquel sonido, vio como una presencia salía detrás de uno de los pilares de piedra.

-Te advertí que el ritual debe ser realizado a la hora justa – expresó golpeando una especie de bastón contra el suelo. Un suave tintineo de unos adornos colgantes rompieron con la brusquedad de la anciana.

Cuando la luz dejó ver a la dueña de la voz, una mujer de largos cabellos plateados e intensos ojos azules que se fundían con las llamas, apareció en plenitud. Sakuno al verla supo que se trataba de una sacerdotisa, el traje blanco y rojo que lucía eran inconfundibles. Además, debía ser una mujer de mucha trayectoria, pues su rostro agrietado por el paso del tiempo acusaba sus años.

-Ya estamos listas – expresó Sumire a modo de disculpa - ¿Todavía hay tiempo?

-El ritual debe llevarse a cabo en veinte minutos, la hora justa para que las estrellas del norte se alineen en la posición correcta. Hoy es la noche sin luna y los astros gobiernan el cielo nocturno, pero solo a las dos treinta y cinco podremos abrir el portal.

Sakuno miraba a su abuela y luego a la anciana rodeada de un aura misteriosa sin comprender ni una palabra. Quería preguntar, pero las mujeres seguían discutiendo sobre rituales, portal y astros. Sabía que su abuela era propensa a estas cosas, lo que no lograba entender era que tenía que ver con ella.

-Abuela, ¿Qué sucede? – murmuró.

-¡Sumire! – gritó la sacerdotisa al golpear el bastón el en suelo – Aún no le informas que sucederá.

-Lo siento. No tuvimos tiempo. Ahora mismo lo arreglo – dijo cuando la sacerdotisa le lanzó una mirada severa.

-Te advierto que no estoy para perder el tiempo, esto es un asunto serio – admitió la mujer algo molesta – Te doy diez minutos, si no lo solucionas el ritual carece de significado y tú tendrás que costear los gastos, ¿Haz entendido?

-Por supuesto – respondió bajando la mirada como si estuviese en presencia del mismo emperador.

-¿De qué ritual habla, qué sucede aquí?

-Sakuno, escucha con mucha atención y no me interrumpas hasta que termine – se había volteado a mirar a su nieta y posó sus manos sobres los juveniles hombros para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Me estás asustando, abuela.

Sumire exhaló un prolongado suspiro antes de proceder a contarle a su nieta lo que tenía planeado hacerle. Tenía las mejores intenciones y deseos para que Sakuno fuera feliz, sabía con certeza que si se hacía lo que su padre ordenaba su condena sería horrible. Esa en definitiva no era la vida que deseaba para su nieta, aunque su hijo soñara con convertir a su hija en una distinguida dama de sociedad inglesa. Ella estaba segura que no sería así y los comentarios despectivos de los extranjeros hacia su país lo afirmaban.

-¿Quieres hallar el amor verdadero? – preguntó la anciana con voz de esperanza y al ver que su nieta asintió, agregó – Entonces, solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, confía en mí.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – titubeó ante tanto misterio.

-Kaede-sama – apuntando a la sacerdotisa que las miraba impaciente – ella puede hacer que tú conozcas a tu otra mitad… tu alma gemela.

La anciana espero que su nieta comprendiera esas sencillas y a su vez trascendentales palabras, mientras le daba una señal a la sacerdotisa para que iniciara los preparativos.

-¿Mi… alma gemela? – profirió incrédula - ¿Eso… existe? – su tono ilusorio la delataba, ya que ella solía soñar con encontrar un amor tan magnifico como lo sería estar con un alma idéntica a la suya, capaz de complementarse tan bien como lo haría un rompecabezas.

-Por supuesto, yo la encontré en tu abuelo. En realidad, fue él quien me encontró a mí y todo gracias a Kaede-sama – comentó con ojos soñadores.

-¿Y cómo haré para hallarla? – al ver la sinceridad en su abuela, la curiosidad aumentaba.

-Sakuno, pon mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir – esta vez Sumire tenía un aire solemne – Kaede-sama solo puede enviarte a donde se encuentra tu alma gemela, pero no puede devolverte aquí. Tampoco sabe en que lugar exacto está, ella solo puede abrir el portal para que sus almas se conecten.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? – emitió un tanto asustada - ¿Tú vendrás conmigo?

-No, mi niña. Solo quien busca su otra mitad puede cruzar – dijo con ternura – Tendrás que viajar tú sola a donde sea que este tu otra mitad, si estás dispuesta a dejar atrás esta vida en busca de un futuro desconocido…

-Tengo miedo… yo no puedo…

-¡Sakuno! – expresó con firmeza – Tienes que dejar tus temores y enfrentar la realidad. Si te quedas en este lugar, en unas horas más tendrás que casarte con ese inglés y no hay nada que podamos hacer, tu padre esta cegado por la codicia y no le importará que ese extranjero haga contigo… Sakuno, tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz una vez que encuentres a tu alma gemela ¿Acaso no quieres ser feliz?

-Sí, pero…

-No hay pero que valga. Si dejas que ese coraje que guardas en tu interior te ayude, entonces podrás forjar un futuro mejor para ti.

La voz de Sumire era severa, sabía que su dureza podría herir a Sakuno, mas sabía que si no se ponía firme los esfuerzos por ayudarla serían en vano, era la única forma que tenía para tocar a su nieta y lograr que tomara una decisión.

-Sumire, ya no hay tiempo. Si el ritual no comienza ahora, el portal no se abrirá.

-Sakuno, confía en tu abuela – rogó la anciana agarrándola con firmeza de sus manos – sé que tienes miedo, pero hacer lo que tu padre quiere no es la solución.

Sakuno sentía que sus piernas temblaban de miedo y tenía todas las ganas de correr en dirección a su cuarto. No obstante, su voz interna parecía desgarrarse ante la posibilidad de perder esta oportunidad, percibía como sus latidos se aceleraban por la impaciencia y aunque el temor era enorme, sabía que debía hacer lo que su abuela le decía.

-¿Qué… debo hacer? – consiguió expresar en un murmullo.

-Muy bien, mi niña – pronunció en un grito alegre – debes pararte en medio de la estrella y solo esperar que la sacerdotisa abra el portal.

Cuando Sakuno asintió, su abuela la tomo en un caluroso abrazo y al instante supo que era una despedida. Las lágrimas afloraron con rapidez, a pesar de la pena que sentía por alejarse de su hogar un nuevo sentimiento nacía en su interior, que la llenaba de un valor que nunca pensó tener.

-Sumire, la piedra que te pedí – exigió la anciana.

-Sí, sí, aquí la tengo – saco de uno de sus bolsillos un colgante de plata con una piedra trigonal color rojo carmesí – Sakuno, colócate esto en tu cuello, te servirá como protección y te ayudará con tu timidez.

-Es muy bonito – dijo embelezada al ver la belleza de la piedra en forma trigonal.

-Esta piedra te ayudará a que puedas encontrar a tu alma gemela. Es un jaspe rojo, una piedra que tiene mucha energía y beneficios para quienes la usan, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte y espero que te sirva para guiarte en tu camino.

-Ya basta de cháchara, si vas a entrar en el círculo hazlo ahora – exigió la sacerdotisa.

-Ve, Sakuno. Recuerda que siempre rezaré por ti y estaré rogando por que te encuentres con tu alma gemela. Ahora vete – le ordenó, empujándola sin mucha consideración.

-Abuela…

La sacerdotisa no dejo que interfirieran en su ritual de apertura, las hizo callar al momento en que Sakuno piso el centro de la estrella. Con su bastón alzado sobre su cabeza comenzó a balancearlo en zigzag alrededor de cada pilar, mientras daba un par de golpes en ellos y pronunciaba unas oraciones con el antiguo dialecto ainu, lengua que se considera como la de los ancestros japoneses.

A medida que rodeaba el círculo de piedra una luminosidad extraña fue bañando a Sakuno, en un principio sintió temor a lo desconocido, pero era envuelta con tanta calidez por aquella luz brillante que se fue calmando pausadamente. Su corazón comenzó a tamborilear al ritmo de los golpes y oraciones de la sacerdotisa, la luz se intensificaba y su voz interna parecía extasiada al máximo.

-Muchacha, cuando el portal se abra tendrás que fijarte hacia donde apunta el colgante, este reflejara el hilo de la vida que une tu alma con su complemento – la mujer estaba frente a ella y tenía el bastón alzado de manera horizontal sobre su cabeza.

-No veo nada – respondió nerviosa, buscando las señales que la anciana le decía.

-¡Cálmate! No desesperes, este proceso lleva unos cuantos minutos antes que el portal se abra por completo. Cuando veas la señal caminarás por la vía del hilo, no mires atrás ni retrocedas sino podrías perderte en el mundo de lo desconocido, yo no tengo poderes para ayudarte – le advirtió.

-Abuela… tengo miedo – dijo en un desesperado lamento – tú sabes… que no soy buena con esto.

-Mi niña, deja que tu corazón te guíe. No son tus ojos quienes te llevarán a donde esta tu alma gemela, solo los ojos del alma podrán ver el camino – la joven respiró profundo al dejarse llevar por esas palabras.

-Muchacha, deberás concentrarte y dejar que tu ser interno te enseñe por donde ir. Ahora el portal comenzará abrirse – le anunció la anciana – Si no tienes dudas, entonces despídete de tu abuela.

-Sakuno, pase lo que pase haz tu mejor esfuerzo y busca la felicidad que aquí no podrás conseguir. Confía en tus instintos y deja que tu corazón hable por ti, recuerda que no todo el mundo es bueno y muchos querrán engañarte, pero esa piedra te protegerá del mal.

-Una cosa más – interrumpió la mujer – no creas que esto es sencillo y cruzando esa puerta encontrarás a tu otro yo, puede que tarde un poco en reencontrarse contigo o incluso aún no este preparada para reconocerte.

-¿Cómo sabré cuál es mi alma gemela? – expresó con un toque de pánico.

-Solo tu alma lo sabrá, por eso te digo que tengas paciencia y te des el tiempo de observar a tu alrededor. No es algo que puedas ver con tus ojos, pero será algo que sentirás con tus sentidos, los ojos de tu alma.

-¿Y si no me reconoce? ¿Qué haré? – cuestionó a punto de salir corriendo.

-¡Detente! Si tu otro yo todavía no está listo para reconocerte, entonces tendrás que esforzarte por llegar a él. Muchacha, en este mundo nada es fácil y rápido, así que deberás ser fuerte. Naciste bajo la estrella de acuario y ella te guiará hacia el lado correcto, deja hablar a tu corazón y aunque parezca algo descabellado escúchala.

-¿Qué pasará si nunca me reconoce? – la anciana resopló exasperada ante la vacilante joven.

-Un último consejo – dijo la anciana ignorándola deliberadamente – no creas que tu alma gemela es como la imaginas, ni tampoco confundas las cosas. Nuestras almas no siempre son un reflejo de nuestra personalidad, en tu caso veo a través de tus ojos – que son el espejo de tu alma – que tú eres tímida e indecisa, pero tu alma es fuerte y osada.

La desconfianza resurgió en ella al no obtener respuesta, tuvo un presentimiento que algo faltaba en esa explicación y que la anciana no tenía intenciones de decirle. Giró para enfrentar a su abuela, quien al mirarla vaciló desviando la vista hacia la sacerdotisa que hizo un mohín disgustada.

-Sumire, esta era tu responsabilidad – la reprendió como si fuera cien años mayor que su anciana abuela.

-Ya te dije que no tuve tiempo – se excusó.

-¿Hay algo que debo saber? – alzó la voz inquieta. Notaba como esa información oculta parecía importante.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo, Kaede-sama – rogó la anciana con ojos inocentes.

-Muchacha, escucha lo que voy a decirte y no te atrevas a moverte de allí – advirtió tajante.

-Está bien – contestó frustrada. Ya había intentado moverse, pero una fuerza magnética parecía tenerla presa en ese campo de luz.

-En este mundo existen dos grandes grupos de almas, que se subdividen en muchos tipos. Las almas puras o junsui, dentro de este grupo están las "masshiroi", que son completas y no necesitan nada para ser plenas y también están las "shiroi" que son aquellas almas incompletas que buscan a su otra mitad. La mayoría de las almas blancas son shiroi como tu caso, mientras no encuentran a su otra mitad están en constante búsqueda de algo que les falta, pero no saben qué. No obstante, pueden escoger ser felices sin la necesidad de hallar esa otra parte.

Sakuno estaba concentrada en las solemnes palabras de la sacerdotisa, se sentía casi hipnotizada y tenía la certeza que esa parte no era la más importante, sino que había alguna otra información que debía conocer.

-En el otro grupo se encuentran las almas oscuras o kurai, aquí las principales son las llamadas shikei que nacieron impuras y nunca tendrán la posibilidad de hallar a su otra mitad, son esas almas castigadas por los dioses que no pueden encontrar la felicidad por más que la buscan y muchas solo buscan causar desdichas en las que son felices. Y también están esas llamadas shizumu, es un alma que perdió la esperanza.

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó en tono vacilante.

-Cuando un alma shiroi pierde su fe en hallar la felicidad o sufre algún daño superior a sus fuerzas, puede transformarse en una shizumu y en este caso cae en una fase de letargo, como si invernara una larga temporada; cuando esto ocurre es casi incapaz de percibir los sentimientos de los otros y permanece como ausente de la realidad. Mientras está en esta etapa, un alma afectada puede recuperarse si su alma gemela la reconoce y acepta, es la única cura conocida. Aunque todos estos cambios ocurren internamente, por eso es algo casi imperceptible a los ojos humanos, a menos que esa persona sea capaz de leer los ojos de su alma.

-Pero… ¿qué sucede si nunca allá a esa alma? – dijo con un tono asustado y dolorido al pensar en la tristeza de esas desdichadas.

-Es ahí el problema – afirmó la anciana con voz pausada – El período de letargo es impredecible y distinto para cada quien. Las almas son eternas, así que una vida humana puede ser solo un instante para ellas. Todo dependerá del daño o las razones de pasar a ese estado, sin embargo, si lo que provocó ese cambio persiste… aquella alma puede pasar a la siguiente fase – anunció en tono fatalista.

-¿Q-qué fase? – cuestionó preocupada.

-Saigo… esa alma se pierde en sus propias tinieblas, en palabras fáciles. Un alma que pasa de shizumu a saigo, pierde su capacidad de amar por completo. En esta etapa no hay posibilidad de cura, es irreversible, al menos no que yo sepa. Incluso si llegara a reencontrarse con su alma gemela, no es seguro que esta logre alcanzar el abismo en que se haya. La mejor opción es que nunca traspase aquella fase o que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para revertir su estado shizumu, algo que es casi imposible.

-Si no encuentro… ¿cuánto tiempo… tengo? – balbuceó Sakuno, sintiendo que su tiempo era realmente escaso.

Las mujeres intercambiaron una mirada incierta, algo en ese gesto hizo temblar a Sakuno y supo en ese instante que era todo o nada para ella. No sabía cuales eran las condiciones, pero por alguna razón sabía que si no se reunía con su otra mitad su alma se perdería en una profunda desesperanza.

-Kaede-sama, será mejor que le digas todo – insistió Sumire.

-¿Qué… más debo… saber?

-Solo tienes una oportunidad para encontrarse con tu alma gemela – sentenció la sacerdotisa.

-U-una… oportunidad…

-Pon atención. Este ritual es una forma forzosa para unirte a tu otra mitad, es algo que no debiera hacerse… prohibido… y por tanto al realizar esta ceremonia rompemos con las reglas. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Qué significa… eso? – su voz temblaba por el miedo a escuchar la verdad que su corazón ya sabía.

-Una vez que te encuentres con tu alma gemela, el tiempo corre en tú contra. Como te dije en un principio, tu alma puede saber quien es su complemento mucho antes que tú tengas conciencia de eso, lo que significa que una vez sepas quien es debes hacer que esa otra parte de ti te reconozca, no solo su alma sino también la persona que le pertenece.

La confusión en los ojos carmín era evidente en cada parpadear, todo era una maraña de información difícil de asimilar en pocos minutos. Lamentablemente, el tiempo tampoco estaba de su parte en estos momentos, como era habitual en su vida. Sentía como sus rodillas estaban al borde del colapso y el poco coraje que había acumulado se desvanecía al ritmo de sus latidos.

-Lo que quiero decir – expresó la anciana al ver desconcierto bailando en esos ojos – Que una vez entres en contacto con tu alma gemela el tiempo correrá más deprisa. Este ritual despierta por completo a tu propia alma y debe estar ansiosa por reunirse con aquello que le falta, no descansará hasta que eso ocurra. Sin embargo, si tu otra mitad no la reconoce o la rechaza el golpe puede ser fatal. Tu misión es conseguir que tu alma gemela despierte para ti.

Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios al escuchar la posible condena. Sin darse cuenta unas finas gotas escaparon de sus ojos, como si hubiesen vislumbrado el futuro y reconocido su propia muerte.

-Q-quiere decir… que podría dejar… de…

-Todo el mundo puede amar, pero cuando se une a su otro yo el amor es imperecedero e irrevocable, es lo que se conoce como el verdadero amor. No obstante, en tu caso ni siquiera podrías ser feliz con otra persona, es el precio que tendrás que pagar por este ritual. Para ti, solo existe esta única oportunidad, si fallas solo te quedara vivir… digamos que no lograras sentir emociones lo suficientemente fuertes como para querer a nadie más. Es por eso que te digo que debes dejarte guiar por los ojos de tu corazón y estar muy atenta a las señales, por atención a tus sueños, a cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarte a descubrir quien es tu alma gemela y sobre todo, como hacer para que te conectes con ella.

-P-pero… y si no… lo logró.

-Todavía no es momento para que te preocupes por eso. Escucha – espetó la mujer con firmeza – Mientras tu alma no pierda la esperanza no tendrás problemas, aunque ella este mucho más susceptibles que otra a sufrir, no significa que cualquier golpe la dañe y pase a ser una shizumu. Te digo todo esto para que estés alerta y preparada para todo.

-Todo… o n-nada – balbuceó la joven empuñando sus manos a cada lado.

-Exacto. Para ti es todo o nada.

-Mi niña – llamó su abuela - ¿No crees que es mejor eso a quedarte? Acá también será todo o nada. Ambas sabemos que casarte con ese inglés nunca encontraras la felicidad. Al menos ahora tienes una posibilidad única, si todo sale bien…

-L-lo… sé – afirmó en tono dudoso. Ella lo sabía sin necesidad de que su abuela se lo confirmara – lo sé.

Sakuno sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho que parecía quitarle la capacidad para respirar, llevó sus manos al centro de su corazón para darse coraje. Un misterioso hilo rojo empezaba a ser visible desprendiéndose de su costado izquierdo, era una finísima hilera que se extendía más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver y que se tensaba al punto de obligarla a dar un paso, era como un imán que la atraía hacía su origen.

-Busca el camino a tu felicidad, no hay garantías ni opciones de retractarse. Lo siento, pero lo único seguro es avanzar y hacer lo mejor posible, debes ser optimista y enfrentar tus miedos. La piedra que te dio tu abuela te ayudará a ser más decidida y si tus deseos son sinceros te ayudará a reconocer a tu alma gemela.

-Sakuno, deja ya de comportarte como una cobarde. Es hora de que te conviertas en una mujer, ya tienes 23 años y a esa edad yo ya había tenido a tu padre y tu madre a ti, ha sido una suerte que tu padre no te haya casado a mi edad. Ahora confía y vete.

-Tengo miedo – volvió a repetir debido a la incertidumbre presente.

-Mi niña – gritó su abuela – es todo o nada. No te asustes, debes luchar hasta que tus fuerzas se acaben e incluso así deberás seguir esforzándote.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellas, solo el suave tintineo de las llamas rompían aquella escena tan decisiva. La luz que bordeaba a Sakuno se intensificó al punto de cegar a quienes estaban fuera del círculo, a su vez impedía que la joven en su centro pudiera percibir cualquier ruido que no fuera su propia respiración, estaba sola y lo sabía.

Respiró profundamente y focalizó el delgado hilo rojo que ahora desprendía un calor ardiente que brillaba como saetas de fuego. Gritó el nombre de su abuela una y otra vez, el miedo carcomía su coraje y estaba a punto de retroceder. Cuando una voz salida de sus entrañas la obligó a calmarse, exigiéndole que avanzara hacia aquel destino incierto y esperanzador.

En un momento dado supo que sus piernas se movieron al frente y que sus manos jalaron el hilo rojo con fuerza, que ocurrió después de eso no sabría como explicarlo. Solo sintió que su cuerpo voló incontrolable por un espacio indefinido, fue como ser succionada por una especie de aspiradora hasta quien sabe donde. Cuando la tranquilidad del silencio le dijo que todo había pasado, sus ojos demandaron con cerrarse y su mente aceptando la fatiga durmió mucho antes de saber donde estaba.

-Se ha ido – expresó Sumire - ¿Estará bien?

-El ritual salió perfecto, no veo por que no estaría bien – comentó la anciana mirando el círculo de piedra ahora ausente de luz.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes – espetó la anciana.

-Si se parece en algo a ti, no veo por que no.

-Eso espero.

Las dos mujeres siguieron observando el centro por donde había desaparecido Sakuno, las luces azules de los pilares seguían titilando sin interrupción. Se observaron una a la otra y de pronto Sumire abrió sus ojos asustada.

-No le dijimos eso – soltó asustada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo de las almas Shikei – dijo apretando los puños con impotencia – no le advertimos sobre eso…

-Bueno ya es tarde para eso – musitó la anciana alzando los hombros – tendrá que aprender sola.

-Tú… no entiendes – refutó Sumire al caer al suelo – Sakuno es demasiado buena e inocente como para saber que la maldad va más allá que un simple insulto.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Por eso te pedí que le dieras ese colgante con la piedra de jaspe rojo, tú eras igual cuando llegaste aquí – las palabras de sabiduría que trasmitía la sacerdotisa entregaron un poco de paz a Sumire.

-Lo recuerdo. Fuiste tú quien me dio esa piedra, pero nunca me explicaste por qué.

-Estas vieja Sumire y aún no te das cuenta de la verdad – se burló la anciana – El poder del jaspe rojo es su capacidad para ayudar a su portador, digamos que es el escudo de un alma inocente y le dará poderes que no sabía tenía. En cuanto a tu nieta, quizás le haga más valerosa y osada, fuerte y decidida… quien sabe, el poder oculto de esa chica.

-Es mi nieta y estoy segura que lograra encontrar a su alma gemela. Qué hombre podría resistirse a una mujer virtuosa como Sakuno – la anciana se jactó con orgullo, complacida también por salvar a su nieta.

"_Quien… quien me llama… no te conozco, por que insistes en llamarme… no necesito a nadie, no sigas buscándome… yo no le pertenezco a nadie más que a mí… aléjate"_

**Continuará...**

_

* * *

_

Supongo que ahora comprenden bien de que trata todo esto. Solo les digo que le den una oportunidad y esperen hasta el próximo en donde Ryoma hará su aparición. Poco a poco se irán entrelazando los hilos de esta historia y que será de estas almas. Como siempre sus opiniones son bien recibidas, cualquier crítica o duda solo me dejan un mensaje.

Quiero ser constante en las actualizaciones, como lo he hecho antes una vez por semana de preferencia el fin de semana, esta es solo una excepcion. El próximo capítulo seré para el viernes siguiente o sea el 17/04. Espero no atrasarme más de una semana por capítulo, pero si fuera el caso solo paciencia nunca dejo una historia sin final.

Saludos, Pucca


	2. Directo A TI

Hola chicas, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia de Ryoma y Sakuno.

Quiero agradecer por el apoyo que me han dado con el capítulo anterior y espero no defraudarlas con los siguientes.

Ahora hacemos un salto en el tiempo para conocer a nuestro otro personaje, Ryoma que solo busca vivir una vida tranquila sin complicaciones, sobre todo, sin enredos amorosos, solo lo justo y necesario para ser un hombre completo.

Que habrá sido de Sakuno y donde habrá ido a parar, bueno eso también se verá en esta parte. Reconocerá a su alma gemela en Ryoma o será otro quien haga latir su corazón. Averiguenlo.

* * *

1.-DIRECTO A TI

Tokio, Diciembre 2009

El inicio de la época invernal se había dejado sentir a plenitud en los últimos días, con la presencia de una inesperada ventisca de nieve que en pocas horas tiñó de blanco color la ciudad, aunque solo fue una fina capa que pronto se vería deshecha con las lluvias pronosticadas. Era de esperar que los fríos venideros no apaciguaran su ataque y, peor aún, se intensificaran a cada minuto.

En días como estos, lo ideal es estar refugiado en un cálido hogar a la espera de mejores tiempos. No obstante, la capital seguía funcionando sin dificultad aparente y sus habitantes más entusiasmados que nunca. Solo unas pocas excepciones de algarabía, que consideraban a estas fechas un total fastidio.

En la zona Este de Tokio, en el barrio de Edogawa cercano a la ribera del flujo de agua al que debe su nombre, se situaba la compañía de bomberos nº 19, apodada Seigaku por sus vecinos debido a que sus integrantes eran en su mayoría salidos de esta prestigiosa institución educacional. Por tanto, cada miembro era reconocido y ciertamente admirado gracias a sus eficientes servicios.

A pesar del crudo invierno que se presentaba las cosas permanecían en calma sin incidentes o alarmas de preocupación. Con un tazón de humeante café negro, Echizen Ryoma, contaba los minutos que faltaban para finalizar su turno doble, solo para no tener que trabajar al día siguiente. Aunque deseaba no pensar en ello y fingía que estos días eran tan normales como cualquier otro, afuera el gentío se encargaba de no hacérselo olvidar. Cada quien pensando en como celebrar la navidad venidera.

Maldijo para sus adentros por aquellas estupideces y se acomodó con cierto enfado en el sofá de cuero negro harto mal tratado por el paso de los años, que se encontraba en la sala de descanso de la compañía. Mientras cambiaba los canales del nuevo plasma –auspicio de los fieles vecinos– sin prestar atención real, buscaba una manera de distraerse y que el tiempo pasara con más rapidez.

No deseaba ser un amargado, pero estas fechas agotaban cualquier rastro de buen humor y era, sencillamente, imposible comprender tanto alboroto por una celebración que nada tenía que ver con ellos. Los oportunistas comerciantes habían transformado la navidad –dicho sea de paso, es una costumbre cristiana y Japón profesa en su mayoría el budismo o sintoísta– en una celebración romántica, incentivando a las masas a participar de algún rito de emparejamiento y eso fastidiaba todo.

No solo era el día de su cumpleaños –que genial momento para nacer– sino que tenía que soportar que alguna insensata quisiera casarlo. No existía ningún problema entre Ryoma y las mujeres, es más, disfrutaba muy bien con los placeres que estas pudieran ofrecerle. Lo que no toleraba era la persistencia de algunas por hacerlo partícipe de estos rituales tan ridículos y comerciales.

Razón por lo que evitaba estar en pareja en estas fechas, aunque aún no se deshacía por completo de su última conquista… ella era una de las persistentes. Hace semanas que había hecho lo suficiente para despacharla, situación que logró con éxito o eso creyó en su momento. Pero algunas féminas pueden ser tan exasperantes que luego de un rechazo vuelven fingiendo que nada sucedió.

Y ahí estaba Ryoma evitándolas a toda costa como si pudieran contraerle la lepra. Lamentablemente, hace dos días que habría comenzado a llamarlo, mejor dicho asediarlo. De no ser por la "adorable" secretaria de los bomberos… ese calificativo no era en absoluto el correcto para definir a esa mujer, pero podría ser amable con ella por sus oportunas intercepciones para evitar que lo molestaran más.

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus cavilaciones y rogó por que no fuera unos de sus compañeros, personas a quienes también estaba evitando el día de hoy. Dejó su tazón sobre la mesita de madera para verificar de reojo quien entraba y prepararse para el contraataque.

-Hola, Ryoma-sama – la inconfundible voz coqueta de la secretaria. Era como la dueña de casa de la compañía al ser la única mujer –. Aquí te traigo el permiso del capitán para ausentarte hasta el viernes y el horario completo de la próxima semana.

-Gracias – musitó sin expresión y recibió el papel.

-Serán días aburrido sin Ryoma-sama – declaró triste y con extremo drama que se intensificaba en sus ojos color castaño.

Para Osakada Tomoka ir a trabajar no significaba ningún esfuerzo, sí y solo sí, Ryoma también estaba, de lo contrario era un suplicio. Ella se desvivía por su indiferente compañero, para ella era una especie de amor platónico como lo sería el interés por algún ídolo de películas. Tenía su propia vida con novio incluido, pero idolatraba a Ryoma y aborrecía a sus novias.

Conocía a cada una de esas arpías, como solía llamarlas, y eso que Ryoma no se relacionaba con ellas más de 2 ó 3 meses como máximo. Sin embargo, Tomoka se encargada de sus itinerarios, comprar algún presente para la de turno o reservas de cualquier tipo. Ella se hacía cargo como la perfecta secretaria o perro guardián era difícil definirlo de todo el personal de bomberos de Seigaku.

Ni hablar de las llamadas telefónicas cuando sus compañeros estaban en turnos, que con su eficiencia procuraba filtrar las indeseadas o demasiado insistentes, de acuerdo a sus propios criterios. Quizás, Tomoka pudiese ser en muchos casos una entrometida y su personalidad explosiva no apta para una buena secretaria. Pero Ryoma la hallaba ideal para su cargo.

Tenía el temple necesario para mantener a raya a las arpías más tozudas y a los molestos intrusos, llámese compañeros de trabajo. Y esa adoración innegable hacía su persona, la convertían en una mujer leal y confiable en muchos ámbitos.

- ¡Ah! Volvió a llamar la arpía de turno, Ritsuko – le comunicó como si hubiese sido obligada a comer algo repugnante – Yo le informé que estarías de vacaciones y viajabas a un lugar desconocido.

-Bien – dijo con una leve sonrisa al notar lo divertida que se veía inventando excusas a las arpías.

-¿Puedo sabe dónde estarás estos días? – osó investigar con un rápido meneo de sus pestañas, al ver el ceño fruncido de su compañero fingió que le molestaba algo en los ojos - ¡Ah! Tu padre también llamó y dijo algo de un regalo para mañana. También le dije que viajarías, aunque puede que no me haya creído.

Mortificar a las arpías era una de las actividades preferidas de Tomoka y hasta el momento Ryoma no encontraba reparo en ello. Era una especie de perro guardián muy útil para espantar intrusos, dentro de los que se contaba a su propio padre. Además, de ser muy eficiente en todo lo relacionado a la compañía y sus necesidades hacia el servicio público.

Verificó la hora y una sonrisa infantil cruzo su rostro, al fin se acababa la jornada y podía escapar inmune este año de cualquier celebración. Solo faltaba huir sin que nadie lo notara para que la alegría fuese completa. Todo habría ido de maravillas si su entrometido mejor amigo no le leyera la mente.

Así era Takeshi Momoshiro, siempre adelantándose a él, cuando quería fastidiarlo de algún modo y más cuando su apoyo era Kikumaru Eiji, otro molesto fastidio. Antes que pudiera escabullirse hacia los estacionamientos, fue arrastrado sin misericordia hacia el bar de Kawamura, un compañero que trabajaba a medio tiempo en el negocio de la familia.

Sirvió que se negara, alegara y amenazara a sus raptores, por supuesto, que no. Nunca funcionaba con esos insensatos trogloditas y allí estaba otra vez junto a un grupo de amigos celebrando su cumpleaños.

-Ya, Echizen, no seas amargado – le reprendió Momo con una risa estrambótica – Sabíamos que intentabas escapar, acaso no es mejor hoy que mañana – _no, quiso decir_.

-Cierto, o'chibi – interrumpió Eiji con ese peculiar sobrenombre, que Ryoma no comprendía por qué si era tan alto como él – Mañana podrás pasarla como mejor quieras.

-Tsk. Solo lo hicieron hoy porque mañana tienen citas – bufó alzando una ceja y demostrando su malestar.

-Y suponemos que tú también – lanzó con ironía - o la encantadora Ritsuko ya se aburrió de ti.

A excepción de Ryoma, todos comenzaron a reírse a viva voz sin tapujos al notar el brillo de ira en esos ojos ámbar. Para nadie era un misterio que su amigo hace mucho deseaba deshacerse de esa mujer y por más intentos la susodicha seguía retornando. El por qué Echizen la aceptaba, como buenos hombres lo suponían, la chica era una especie de diosa con cabellos oscuros y no era tan mala compañía, a menos claro que sus intenciones fueran formalizar la relación. Situación que se había tornado más intensa las últimas semanas y razón por la cual Ryoma había finalizado la relación, esa chica estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo en poner una sortija en su dedo.

-De igual modo, nosotros mañana tenemos turno de noche así que no podríamos celebrar como es debido – afirmó Kawamura con amabilidad.

-Cierto. Así que por hoy podemos beber y tú, Ryoma, más que ninguno ya que no tendrás turno hasta el viernes – confirmó Fuji para sorpresa del aludido que pensó que nadie se enteraría.

-¡Oigan! Miren las diosas que entraron – interrumpió Momoshiro con ojos hambrientos.

-De la mejor cosecha, un delicioso Carmenère, un puro Sauvignon Blanc y un tentador Cabernet Sauvignon – afirmó Fuji saboreando su copa de vino – aunque por hoy me conformaré con este Chardonnay.

-Ryoma, tú eres el festejado ¿cuál te apetece? – preguntó Eiji como si realmente estuviesen hablando de distinguidos vinos – Dime cual es de tu gusto y yo lo traeré para ti.

-Quizás el Carmenère con esos apetecibles rizos rojos, sería una manera de variar de tanto Semillón mucho cuerpo y no tanto sabor – tentó Momo – o será mejor un Cabernet, con esbeltas piernas de medianoche.

-Me gusta más el Blanc, mejor cuerpo al saborearlo – alegó Fuji meciendo su copa y dejando ver la silueta que el brebaje mostraba.

-A Echizen no le gustan las rubias – reclamó Momo.

-No será que a ti te gustan demasiado – se burló Syusuke asomando unos impresionantes ojos zafiros, lo que provocó un rubor notorio en el acusado.

El alboroto continuó sin la interrupción de Ryoma, quien no estaba de humor para líos de faldas. Mientras toda la algarabía de las fiestas estuviera en pleno apogeo se mantendría a millas de las mujeres. Solo después de año nuevo retomaría el camino de las viñas y mejores cosechas, obviamente, hasta antes del día de San Valentín, otra fecha peligrosa.

No obstante, la noche continuó con las chicas incluidas y Ryoma no pudo evitarlo, aunque lo negara el resto de su vida, disfrutó cada minuto de esa celebración. Siempre que salía con ese grupo tan distinto a él, lo hacía. En fin… otro año más que no pudo escapar de celebrar su cumpleaños.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_¡Maldito, Momoshiro!_ Rezongó cuando una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo atravesó como un rayo y al instante sintió que podría beberse un lago completo sin problemas. Se llevó una mano a sus ojos para protegerse de la dañina luz y al alzar la otra esta se enredó en fibras de seda. Acarició aquella textura tan suave y desconocida, entonces abrió un párpado para encontrarse con un mechón de cabello.

¡_Carmenère__, Maldición!_ No recordaba por qué ni como, pero la chica de anoche yacía acostada a su lado y eso era imperdonable. Confuso se fijo en que lugar estaba… _¡Maldita sea! _Se hallaba en su propio cuarto, cuando él nunca llevaba mujeres a ese lugar sagrado. A penas viera a Momoshiro lo estrangularía.

Hizo de todo para conseguir que en su cumpleaños una mujer impertinente estuviera a leguas de su persona y el muy lerdo permitía que no solo eso pasara sino que para empeorarla, ella estuviera instalada en su cuarto. Ahora como se la sacaría de encima, no tenía la menor idea. Se maldijo un millón de veces al ser tan descuidado.

El problema se haría más turbio e indeseable si esa mujer aquí presente no tenía planes para el día de hoy. Lo que parecía ser lo más probable considerando que aún permanecía dormida y ya era más de mediodía. Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas para expulsarla de su sagrado hogar.

Si se comportaba como un total patán podría liberarse del estorbo, lo mejor sería demostrarle que lo sucedido carecía de importancia y que la verdad sea dicha, no le causó ninguna satisfacción. Atacar la sensibilidad femenina podría dar resultados rápidos y eficientes. Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera estaría mintiendo en cuanto a eso, porque siendo honesto no recordaba absolutamente nada. Si la hubo besado ese hecho murió junto con las cuantas neuronas alcoholizadas de anoche.

Aquella reflexión lo puso de mejor humor, si lo ocurrido no había sido tan bueno entonces no valdría la pena una repetición, así que podría lograr que esa mujer lo odiará y fin del asunto. Con esos pensamientos se levantó para comenzar su treta. Le costó unos cuantos minutos ponerse en pie y caminar a una distancia segura, cuando estuvo frente a ese bulto sonrío con malicia.

-Ya levántate y vete a tu casa – había alzado la voz para asustarla, pero terminó susurrando por que ni el mismo soportaba el ruido.

¿Cuál fue la respuesta? La oruga se enrollo más en sí misma y solo pronunció unos cuantos sonido indefinibles. Esperó un momento y seguía el silencio. Se apretó el puente de la nariz exasperado ante la nula reacción del intruso.

-Te dije que te despiertes – esta vez zamarreó a la oruga con cero consideración.

-M-más rato… tengo sueño – un timbre de voz tan dulce como una sirena.

Aquella melodía lo sacudió de forma anormal, pero antes de preocuparse por sus emociones se dijo que se debía al estado lamentable en que había quedado después de una noche de juerga.

-Entonces márchate a tu casa – gruñó Ryoma – te dejaré sola y cuando vuelva, espero ya no estés aquí.

Se volteó con cuidado para encerrarse en el baño, por mucho que deseaba finalizar esa disputa, su cabeza y estomago estaban a punto de hacerlo un hombre a un más deplorable de lo que ya estaba. Habría dado un portazo por la impotencia que sentía, pero el daño sería más para sí que para esa mujer, ya que no estaba seguro si estaba en igual estado que él.

Luego de meditar sus siguientes pasos, decidió que lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha caliente y permitir que su maltrecho cuerpo recuperara fuerzas. En definitiva, luchar en ese estado no conseguiría nada y podría complicar el asunto. Quizás sería conveniente llamar a la artillería pesada, aunque después tuviera que aguantar el sermón.

Se observó en el espejo un instante y poco a poco se iba vislumbrando el hombre que se suponía era. Solo faltaba una cosa, ahogarse con toda el agua que el bendito grifo le pudiera dar. Antes de salir rogó por que la sutil despedida hubiese sido tomada en cuenta y cuando saliera hacia su cuarto sería un hombre feliz.

Era una lástima que sus deseos raras veces fueran atendidos por los dioses. Miró hacia su lecho y la oruga ni siquiera se había movido un céntimo, permanecía indiferente a su mandato e ignoró por completo su enojo. Volvió a mal decir a su "mejor amigo", todo era culpa de él y se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

-No entiendes, te dije que te fueras – su tono ronco retumbó en las paredes.

-Mmhmm… - un murmullo inquieto se filtro por el cobertor.

-Da la cara – masculló Ryoma sintiendo temblar la vena de su sien.

Una aparición frente a sus ojos que le quitó el aire de un golpe. La manta se deslizó demasiado lento para su gusto y dejó ver como una cascada de finas hebras rojizas flotaban sobre una porcelana piel. Sino era afrodita quien estaba despertando entonces seguro era alguien muy cercano a esa diosa. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al distinguir a esa mujer plenamente dotada de lo mejor de una fémina.

Tal cual habría dicho Fuji, aquella ninfa era una variedad de la mejor cosecha sino la mejor para el deleite de su boca. Se mordió el labio para detener sus pecaminosos pensamientos y concentrarse en la tarea planteada, debía expulsar a esa mujer antes que se le metiera por las venas y percibía que eso estaba a un paso de ser posible.

Justo cuanto formulaba las siguientes palabras su corazón volvió a paralizarse, las gemas brillantes igual a los rubíes lo hipnotizaron. Comenzaba a sentirse como un adolescente frente a una reina de belleza en su propio cuarto y sin saber que hacer con ella. Aturdido quiso recuperar el control desviando su vista, pero su próximo objetivo fue igual de infartante.

_¡Merlot!_ Un Merlot era elaborado con lo mejor de la vid tinta, dejando un exquisito brebaje caracterizado por su finura y suavidad, no olvidando el aroma y carnosidad. Esos labios color rubíes que tentaba a su cordura a eximirse de su responsabilidad, estaba a un suspiro de perderse en esa pecaminosa visión cuando un grito agudo explotó de la ninfa.

-¿D-dónde… estoy? ¿Quién eres? – atropelló la chica y al verse desnuda volvió a gritar mientras intentaba cubrirse con las sábana azul profundo.

-Silencio – ordenó levantando su mano, al percibir que algo en su cabeza se quebraba – No alces la voz.

-L-lo… siento – balbuceó avergonzada.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pronunció con algo de desconfianza, definitivamente esa ninfa no era el Carmenère de anoche, sino una variedad más exquisita y fina como el Merlot.

La joven pareció no escucharlo o simplemente era más urgente cubrir su belleza que tomarlo en cuenta. Se dio unos segundos para calmarse y volver a preguntar quien era esa mujer, fue cuando un estridente sonido le hizo trisas la cabeza. Su maldito teléfono que aullaba por ser atendido y cuando vio el remitente tuvo deseos de estamparlo contra la pared.

Mientras aquel extraño hombre pasaba de un estado confuso a furioso y tomaba un raro aparato para "hablar". Sakuno se apresuró a cubrirse por completo y asegurarse que nada de su cuerpo quedara expuesto a esos penetrantes ojos ámbar, que de un solo vistazo la hicieron sentirse más desnuda de lo que se hallaba.

Intentaba encontrar respuestas a su actual situación, pero no pudo evitar observar como esa silueta masculina se lucía impudorosa ante ella. Sin recato ese hombre se paseaba de un lado a otro con solo un trapo que cubría una parte de su anatomía que ella jamás había visto y por tanto, su curiosidad era total, a tal punto que su reacción no tardo en aflorar en un rubor acusador por sus níveas mejillas.

Sabía que debía desviar la mirada y respetar la privacidad del individuo, no era correcto que una joven soltera como ella se quedara prendada como una desvergonzada en presencia de un hombre. Pero acaso cuando uno se hallaba frente una estatua tan perfecta y detallada podía fingir que no la veía, además por mucho que su recato le decía voltéate, sus ojos se negaban a perderse el panorama.

Se convenció a sí misma que una miradita inocente no le haría mal a nadie y recordó las palabras de su abuela, que debía ser valiente y atreverse a luchar. Aunque no podía estar segura que se refiriera a esto. No importaba, ignoró esa parte de su conciencia y se aventuró a mirar cada parte de ese esplendido espécimen masculino.

Era lo suficientemente alto como para sentirse una pequeña insignificancia, pero a su vez convencida que estaría protegida si aquellos fuertes brazos la sostenían. La oscuridad de los sedosos cabellos la invitaban a deslizar sus finos y blanquecinos dedos. Sus ojos eran una prueba tangible de advertencia, sino tomaba las precauciones pertinentes podría perderse en ese mar de fulgente ámbar.

Un suspiro fantasioso surgió de su interior, nunca había estado en presencia de un hombre que la obligaba a mirarlo. Su cuerpo exudaba virilidad y por tanto peligro, una joven pura como ella debía sentirse afligida y estar lista para correr, pero no, definitivamente Sakuno deseaba correr el riesgo y osar con descubrir el secreto oculto por tantos años. Aquellos pensamientos la azotaron al notar el tono oscuro que tomaba y recordar las palabras de la sacerdotisa, ella estaba allí para buscar a su alma gemela no para embobarse con el primer hombre desnudo que veía.

-¿Ya terminaste? – la voz ronca del individuo la sacó de su escrutinio – Así que fue tu idea esto, ¿qué se supone quieres que haga con eso?

Sakuno observaba como el lindo sujeto hablaba cada vez con más fiereza y notó como la frente se le arrugaba de manera adorable. Lo que no entendía era porque insistía en hablar con ese aparato, quizás se había metido en un lugar peligroso en donde las personas tenían ciertos problemas mentales.

-Deja de enviarme regalos inservibles ¿es que tu mente pervertida no tiene límites? – espetó y al instante estrujo el aparato en sus manos para luego depositarlo en su mesita de noche.

Todo quedó en un incómodo silencio cuando ambos se reencontraron en una vaga mirada. Sakuno sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y las fuerzas se desvanecían ante la intensidad con que ese hombre comenzaba a mirarla. Ryoma la miró indignado culpándola por la tortura que significaba tenerla en su cama, a penas cubierta por unas sábanas. Más furioso al notar que su cuerpo reaccionaba descaradamente a su sola presencia y es que acaso podría culparlo. Prácticamente, esa mujer era la fantasía cumplida de cualquier hombre sano y él en definitiva lo era.

-No sé que te dijo mi padre – consiguió esbozar antes de seguir imaginando cosas con ella en su cama – pero no te necesito, así que puedes irte a tu casa.

La joven giró su cabeza para demostrar su confusión a sus palabras y dibujó un mohín con sus labios como intentando responder.

-Lo que él te haya pagado yo te doy el doble – negoció al pensar que esa era su duda.

-N-no sé… de que… habla – musitó en un tono muy formal.

-No tienes que fingir. Sé que mi padre es capaz de estas cosas y… ya me confesó que tú eres parte del regalo – mintió, pero aún así creía que esto era idea de su padre.

-¿Qué regalo? – cuestionó y, nuevamente, giró su cuello de manera encantadora para mirarlo con curiosidad.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Hablar con esa mujer no era sencillo si se tomaba en cuestión que estaba desnuda sobre su cama y que él a penas llevaba una toalla para cubrirlo. Además, que era demasiado tentadora por sí sola y su presencia comenzaba hacer mella en su cordura, así no podría entablar una conversación decente.

-Será mejor que te vistas – ordenó más rudo de lo que quiso.

-Ehhh… no sé… d-dónde esta mi… ropa – balbuceó tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo.

La mandíbula de Ryoma se tensó y sin moverse buscó por los alrededores alguna señal de ropa femenina. Nada. Un suspiró de frustración al ver como se complicaba el asunto. Se supone que tenía todo planeado para que este día fuera pacifico, pero una y otra vez sus planes se estropeaban ¿es que acaso estaba maldito?

-¿Cómo llegaste…? Olvídalo – negó con su cabeza.

No podía ponerse a preguntar las razones de nada, debía salir de ese cuarto antes que sus fuerzas desaparecieran y terminara cambiando de opinión con respecto a permanecer solo aquel día. Si continuaba un minuto más sus fantasías tomarían forma y adiós tranquilidad. Se apresuró a tomar algo de ropa, un short y una camiseta que pudiera servirle, mientras más fea mejor. A su vez que buscaba algo para él.

-Puedes ponerte esto. No tengo otra cosa, así que confórmate – su voz era de precaución y Sakuno solo asintió por temor a que se enfadara más.

Notó que él tomaba otra ropa y salía del cuarto dejándola sola. Alivio debió sentir cuando le entregó privacidad, pero una leve desilusión cruzó su pecho. Cuando confirmó que ya no volvería se atrevió a salir de la cama y verificar la extraña vestimenta que se supone debía usar. Unos pantalones azules como la noche de una tela que reconoció como el algodón, con una ¿túnica gris? No sabía lo que era, pero no tenía más alternativa que colocárselo y así lo hizo, para luego comenzar a explorar.

Un amplio cuarto de paredes grisáceas como la plata con algunos adornos en azul oscuro en sus esquinas. La luz se filtraba por una cortina larga y gruesa de color azul con leves tintes en plateado, enmarcando casi todo el ancho de la pared. Frente a ella divisó un extraño cuadro o era un espejo mal hecho, no supo definirlo pues era algo que nunca había visto y destacaba por ser plano y de un tono oscuro.

Todo ese lugar era una visión confusa y desconocida. De partida el futón, que no era futón por que no podía desarmarlo para guardarlo en el armario. Más bien era un gran cuadrado con cubierta azul petróleo unos tonos más oscuros que las sábanas, en realidad, todo era oscuro. Aunque no podía definir ese espacio como tenebroso, sentía que le faltaba algo para que fuera completamente acogedor.

A sus pies una caricia suave la asustó. Un minino Himalaya se cruzó por sus piernas desnudas y afectuosamente le daba la bienvenida a lo que consideraba su hogar. Lo tomó en sus brazos para asegurarse que estaba despierta y volvió a mirar alrededor, pero sin moverse ni un céntimo de donde estaba.

No se atrevía a verificar más allá de su nariz, curiosidad tenía y por montones, solo que la incertidumbre de donde se encontraba la tenía petrificada en ese lugar. Además, de la advertencia de aquel sujeto que saboteo sus hormonas le impedían actuar. La había expulsado de su casa y mandado a la suya, pero donde era eso ni idea. Tenía que pensar en algo y hacerlo antes de ser desalojada al mundo desconocido sin saber donde ir.

Por otro lado, Ryoma, prácticamente huyó de su propio cuarto como si estuviese corriendo por su vida, más bien por su salud mental. Una vez se colocó unos short deportivos color caqui y una sudadera roja, fue a satisfacer su otra necesidad más urgente. La sed quemante que sentía en su garganta era una tortura soportable comparada con lo que recién había vivido.

Meditó sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y no localizaba una solución factible, algo en su interior se negaba a creer que esto tenía relación con su padre. Solo que su determinación racional le aseguraba que era imposible que no fuera culpa de Nanjiro. ¿A quién más se le ocurriría este tipo de regalos? Aunque esa chica se veía demasiado inocente como para ser una mujer tan ligera.

Su cabeza volvió a resquebrajarse cuando un tronante ruido azotó su puerta con alevosía. La única persona que se atrevería a golpear de esa forma era su vecina y mejor amiga, Tachibana Ann, sonrío al ver la luz al final del túnel. Podría perdonarla por ese ataque si le ayudaba a deshacerse del problema de su cuarto, ella lo entendería y estaría de acuerdo en que su padre era el culpable.

-Para que golpeas – elevó un tanto la voz.

-Para fastidiarte un poco – una castaña atravesó la puerta con una inocente sonrisa.

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer ¡¿Eh?!

-No. Además, vine a saludarte por tu cumpleaños, deberías estarme agradecido – frunció los labios con suma candidez.

Ryoma le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y una arrogante mueca que podría identificarse como una sonrisa. Fingiendo un enfado que no sentía continuó bebiendo el vital líquido desde la botella, intentando poner en orden sus ideas y enfrentar ese pequeño problema de su cuarto. Sabía que su amiga estaría sorprendida cuando se enterara de que había una mujer allí y de cierta forma lo encontraría divertido.

-Veo que la fiesta estuvo buena ayer – se burló al distinguir el estado decadente de su amigo – ¡Ah! Toma, encontré este paquete afuera. Seguro es el regalo anual de nuestro Nanjiro-san.

El solo escuchar el nombre de su padre le hizo arder en cólera y su amiga al instante supo que nada mejoraba entre esos dos. Pero como siempre se divertía con las ocurrencias de ese viejo no dudó en entregarle el regalo con una guasona sonrisa y ojos esperanzadores para que lo abriera pronto.

-¿De qué hablas? Mi regalo esta allá dentro – apuntando con la mano libre hacia su cuarto – y te aseguro que esta vez se sobrepaso.

-Pero esto – señalando el bulto entre sus manos, meditó un instante – Puede que haya enviado dos suscripciones - afirmó pensativa.

-Te aseguro que lo que está allá dentro no es ninguna suscripción – rezongó como si hablara de una especie de monstruo mitológico.

Su amiga como siempre tan intrépida y adelantada a él, ya se encontraba abriendo el supuesto regalo rompiendo el envoltorio sin consideración alguna. Y tal como se pronosticaba, el contenido no fue para nada novedoso y sí muy coherente con la personalidad retorcida de Nanjiro.

-¡Oh! Este año se decidió por una revista extranjera. Mira tienes seis meses gratis de "Penthouse". Creo que los chicos estarán muy agradecidos este año. – expresó Ann en una carcajada.

Ryoma ni siquiera se interesó por comprobar lo que ella decía, suponía que era perfectamente posible que fuera verdad. Cada año su padre se esforzaba por enviarle este tipo de regalos tan peculiares, desde que era muy joven lo acosaba con revistas de índole masculina para instruirlo, como él decía, sobre el amplio mundo de las mujeres. Era un milagro que todavía permaneciera casado con ese tipo de inclinaciones. Aunque al matrimonio de sus padres no podría denominarlo normal, si se consideraba que su madre se pasaba viajando por asuntos de "trabajo" y casi nunca estaba en Tokio. No era difícil adivinar que tipo de relación tenían.

Al principio fue una primicia para sus jóvenes ojos adolescentes, pero nunca para hacerse adicto como su padre y otros hombres que conocía. No le descubría el fin de solo embelesarse con fotos de féminas inalcanzables, cuando a sus pies había unas cuantas para cumplir sus caprichos sin inhibiciones. Al principio pensaba que Nanjiro lo hacía por que era preferible eso a ser infiel con su esposa, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Lo que no entendía era por que su madre aún no pedía el divorcio… _apariencias se dijo_.

De todos modos, con el pasar del tiempo su odio por ese tipo de regalo se fue intensificando y por más amenazas proferidas, los regalos seguían llegando año con año, que dicho sea de paso los bomberos de la compañía Nº 19 agradecían con gusto. Dejó a un lado esa pequeñez y decidió concentrarse en el dilema de la chica que se vestía en su cuarto, sin darse cuenta dirigió su vista hacia esa zona como si quisiera ver a través de las paredes.

-Al parecer el regalo de este año fue más interesante – lo interrumpió la chica de ojos grisáceos - ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

-Un estorbo. Un fastidio – refunfuñó entre dientes.

Ann lo observó intrigada al notar el interés de sus ojos en esa puerta cerrada. Su instinto le anunciaba que lo que fuese debía ser muy atractivo para dejarlo con tanto malhumor, ya estaba acostumbrado a las revistas así que eso no era.

-Y ese estorbo ¿qué es? – su voz denotaba la curiosidad que le picaba desde dentro.

-Un Merlot de carne y hueso – emitió en un gruñido cuando la enfrentó.

-Un Merlot – meditó la joven asimilando esas palabras - ¡¿UNA MUJER?!

-Podrías bajar la voz – musitó masajeándose las sienes – No soy sordo y ella podría escucharte.

-Lo siento. Pero que pretende Nanjiro, en serio, siempre me sorprende – decía intentando calmar su ansiedad por correr a ese cuarto y verificar la verdad - ¿Qué tipo de mujer es? ¿Crees qué sea una de esas chicas de vida fácil?

-¿Una mujerzuela? – complementó Ryoma sin ofensas en sus palabras – No me extrañaría. ¿Qué otro tipo de mujer crees que acepte estos tratos? Mi padre seguro le pagó para que me complaciera por mi cumpleaños ¿Conoces a alguien que haga este tipo de trabajos y no se le denomine mujerzuela? – su tono fue indiferente sin demostrar desprecio por la joven del cuarto o la posible profesión de esta. Además, al recordar a la ninfa poco o nada tenía de ese tipo de mujer.

-Bueno no. De todos modos, no crees que ese no es el estilo de Nanjiro por muy pervertido que sea. Quizás te confundiste y por tu estado supongo que ayer bebiste más de lo acostumbrado, no la habrás traído sin darte cuenta.

-¡NO! – bufó, pero tuvo que disminuir un tanto el timbre de voz antes que su cabeza se quejara más de dolor – Sabes de sobra que nunca traería a una mujer aquí y menos en estas fechas – cuando Ann estuvo de acuerdo, agregó – Y sí bebí en exceso es culpa de Momoshiro que se le ocurrió competir.

Aunque esto era cierto, solo lo digo para perturbar a su amiga que al escuchar ese nombre se sobresalto un poco. Ryoma estaba convencido que esos dos se gustaban, pero ambos eran unos cabezas duras que se negaban a ceder y preferían pelear cada vez que se encontraban.

-Da igual como ha llegado. ¿Por qué aún no la expulsas?

-Se esta vistiendo.

-¿Vistiendo? O sea que pasaste la noche con ella y reclamas – conjeturo Ann con un tono tan suave como el acero.

-No… tengo idea – balbuceó sin mirarla.

-ECHIZEN RYOMA… ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE ESO? Me dices que hay una mujer vistiéndose en tu cuarto y no sabes si te ACOSTÁSTE CON ELLA.

-Ya te dije que no grites – la reprendió al cerrar los ojos y masajearse las sienes - ¿Qué querías? No recuerdo ni como llegué aquí.

-Eres un inconsciente, Echizen. Y si es una ladrona profesional o algo peor como una psicópata asesina. Dime algo, no te haz puesto a pensar que ya no podría estar en tu cuarto y haberte robado cuanto tienes en él.

-Ann, estamos en el 6º piso – respondió con burla – en cuanto a lo de asesina, todavía camino normal.

-Como sea. Debes decirle que se vaya en este instante, a menos que tengas otro planes en mente – lo acusó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ryoma volteó a dejar la botella sobre un mesón de cubierta metálica que funcionaba tanto de comedor como de cocina, se demoró más de lo necesario en esa mínima tarea y de forma deliberada ignoró esa imputación. Su mente por unos instantes viajaba a las escenas precedentes cuando la descubrió por primera vez y claro que tenía muchas fantasías rondando por su cabeza, pero eso no requería que las hiciera.

-No importa. Si te causa tantos problemas echarla, yo me encargo – expresó severa, golpeándose el pecho con uno de sus puños. Actuando igual que una madre gallina con sus polluelos en peligro.

-Bien – dijo levantando los hombros.

Le pareció una idea genial, así no tendría que soportar ningún tipo de escena o incomodidad si ella se oponía. Estaba seguro que Ann no le daría tregua y en un dos por tres la sacaría a patadas, podría ser una gran perdida permitir eso, la joven era hermosa. Sin embargo, era mejor eso a tentarse con dejar a la chica meterse más en su vida.

"_Regla Universal, nunca permitir que una mujer irrumpa en tu lugar sagrado"_

-Además, me encantaría conocer a esa mujer que te perturbó a ese punto – sonrío con malicia.

-No estoy perturbado.

-Si claro. Ya vamos, quiero conocer el tipo de mujer que Nanjiro pensó te agradaría.

Se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Ryoma sin molestarse en esperarlo o escuchar los reclamos de sus suposiciones. Solo se rió entre dientes cuando escuchó los rezongos de su amigo ante sus palabras. _Sí – pensó – definitivamente esa mujer lo perturba_.

Con la misma diplomacia con la que llegó al departamento, Ann entró de golpe al cuarto de Ryoma para tener el factor sorpresa. De un salto vieron como la intrusa se colocaba en pie dejando caer al felino que salió en busca de su amo, permanecía con el rostro gacho tal cual lo haría un prisionero a la espera de su condena. Ambos avanzaron unos pasos hasta quedar a la distancia suficiente para demostrar quien mandaba.

El silencio fue rotundo y el ambiente pareció tornarse un tanto más denso, situación nada extraña considerando la tensión en los rostros de Sakuno y Ryoma que parecían estar a punto de ser regañados por sus padres. Ann se permitió unos instantes para estudiar los hechos y ver cual era el mejor momento para actuar, no quería darle ninguna oportunidad a la joven de mentir o manipular las cosas a su favor.

Sakuno alzó sus ojos carmín gradualmente, pero negándose a enfrentar a Ryoma que la intimidaba más de lo aceptable, a parte de la vergüenza que la haya visto desnuda. Al enfocar su vista en la otra mujer, sintió como esta la miraba con ojo escrutinio en todo su esplendor. No se perdió detalle de su persona e incluso tuvo la rara sensación que aquella chica podía verla de una forma distinta a cualquier otra persona. Se paralizó y tragó con dificultad.

-Hola, soy Tachibana Ann – una amistosa voz que la desconcertó - ¿Tú eres?

-¡Ah!... yo… R-yusaki… Sakuno, mucho gusto – logró pronunciar en palabras entendibles.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Ryusaki-san – le sonrió la chica de ojos grisáceos.

-L-lo mismo… digo – acentuando una perfecta reverencia.

Ryoma, de repente, se aturdió ante la gentileza que destilaba su vecina. Tuvo que recapitular por completo el minuto anterior para ver si se había perdido de algo, era difícil imaginar que pensaba Ann y cual era su estrategia para deshacerse de la chica. Obligó a sus ojos a dejar de mirar embobado a Sakuno con ese atuendo masculino que nada le favorecía, pero si tenía un cierto encanto perverso.

Concentrarse era lo que debía hacer para buscar respuestas en su amiga.

Cuando permitió que los temblores dejaran de controlarla, Sakuno logró enderezarse con naturalidad y fijar su vista en la chica que le sonreía. Por unos fugaces instantes le pareció que esos cristalinos ojos grisáceos se tornaban de un intenso color zafiro, tuvo que parpadear más de lo habitual para verificar sus visiones, pero ya todo era normal y dejo pasar ese momento que seguro se debía a los nervios.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes, será un colgante? – especuló muy interesada en la cadena que afloraba por su cuello.

_Demasiado interesada para quien debería estar demostrando hostilidad y lanzar a la intrusa fuera de departamento – pensó un Ryoma confuso._

-¿Esto? – sacando a la luz la cadenita de plata que le dio su abuela – Me lo dio mi a-abuela.

-¿Puedo verlo? – caminando hacia ella y desconcertando aún más a su amigo, que gruñía en desaprobación a su amabilidad.

-C-claro.

-Esta piedra… si, me parece que sé lo que es – tomó la presea trigonal en sus manos y la exploró con cuidado por cada extremo. Sakuno volvió a notar como sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros – Es un jaspe rojo… muy antiguo.

Sin soltar la piedra roja miró con gran interés a Sakuno y al estar tan cerca de su cara el color zafiro de sus ojos se vieron verdaderamente reales. Ann le sonrió complacida y le guiñó un ojo como si estuviesen manteniendo un secreto, luego se enderezó dejando que el tiempo se extendiera para luego comentar.

-Debes tener hambre. Estoy segura que Ryoma no te ha ofrecido nada – mirándolo con desaprobación, el aludido solo parpadeó perplejo por la acusación – Por que no vamos a ver que tiene este insensato en la despensa. Espero tengas algo comestible.

-N-no… debe m-molestarse – interrumpió avergonzada.

-No es molestia. Debes estar famélica y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darte de comer – su tono se asimilaba a la caridad por alguien en desgracia. Al mirarse se sintió como si fuera una mendiga y esas ropas no ayudaban en nada.

Ann volteó al ver que sus órdenes no eran seguidas. En el acto se percató cual era la razón de la inquietud de la joven y una leve compasión surcó su pecho. Realmente, ese atuendo no le sentaba bien, a las luces se veía que bajo toda esa vestimenta había una fina silueta rogando por salir y, quizás, fue ese el motivo de Ryoma de facilitarle esas prendas para que se viera como un niño desgarbado.

-Esa ropa no te sienta para nada – sentenció con desagrado.

-L-lo siento – se avergonzó Sakuno como si realmente fuese su culpa.

-No es tu culpa – la calmó y luego miró a un desconcertado Ryoma - ¿Es qué acaso no tenías algo relativamente adecuado para que se pusiera?

Si antes se encontraba desorientado con lo que veía, ahora en definitiva estaba colgando de un hilo su cordura. ¿Por qué se suponía que él debía tener ropas correctas para una mujer, si nunca permitía que ellas invadieran su refugio? ¿Por qué Ann insistía en comportarse tan afable con la chica que debía expulsar sin consideración? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Mil veces por qué.

-Ven, Sakuno-chan – llamó la joven ya con más familiaridad – Puedo llamarte así, ¿cierto? Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas.

-C-claro – balbuceó tan pasmada como Ryoma.

Si la mandíbula de un ser humano pudiera caer al piso de la impresión, la de Ryoma se habría desplomado hace mucho. No hubo gesto posible para demostrar su completa perplejidad ante esta amistosa escena ni al maúllo de su gato como gesto de aprobación. _¿Grandes amigas?_ Pensó. Algo estaba muy mal aquí y tenía el leve presentimiento que no le gustaría lo que sucedería a continuación.

Tenía toda la intención de interrumpir esta situación, pero sus sentidos le fallaron en el preciso instante que una acongojada chica de hebras carmesí pasó a su lado. La fragancia dulce de sus cabellos arremetió con rudeza contra su nariz, haciéndolo tambalear como un ebrio cualquiera luego de un fuerte trago de licor. Se obligó a no respirar por miedo a caer a sus pies y parecer más patético de lo que ya se sentía.

Nunca la impotencia se había vuelto tan real. Sus pensamientos chocaban atontados contra las paredes de su cabeza, tenía la vaga sensación que había pasado un huracán que no logró prevenir. Sus instintos le alertaban de un grave peligro y a su vez una extraña voz interna lo impulsaba a lanzarse por el precipicio, convencido que al llegar el paraíso lo acogería con los brazos abiertos.

La mente de Sakuno no estaba en mejor estado que la de Ryoma, desde que abrió sus ojos hace quizás veinte o más minutos su vida se había trastornado de una manera irrisoria. Todo a su alrededor era indescriptible para su inocente persona, nada le recordaba a su realidad o mundo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? El miedo era inevitable, pero huir no tenía sentido a menos que averiguara en que lugar se encontraba.

-Como suponía – le interrumpió Ann a modo de reproche – no tienes nada comestible aquí. Sakuno, será mejor que nos vayamos a mi departamento aquí abajo y seguro algo de mi ropa te quede mejor que esos trapos.

-L-lo siento – expresó sin saber que otra cosa decir.

-No te aflijas tanto. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Ryoma se restregó los ojos como si quisiera limpiarse la sombra que cubría la verdad. No había logrado formular una sola pregunta cuerda ni siquiera un reclamo ante lo que veía. Quizás, Ann estuviese planeando algo para deshacerse de la chica y si la sacaba de su departamento era bueno, aunque tanta amabilidad le hacía dudar, mantenía la esperanza.

-Nos vemos luego, Ryoma. Creo que en unas dos horas estaremos listas para almorzar. Adiós – anunció al llegar a la puerta.

-D-discúlpeme… las molestias – balbuceo frente a él haciendo una reverencia sin mirarlo directamente.

-¿Luego? ¿Listas? ¿Almorzar? – musitó incrédulo y cuando vio a la pelirroja con tanta angustia en su rostro, también se inclinó a modo de aceptación. ¿Qué más podría decir? Si con solo verla tan inocente se le cortó la respiración.

La puerta se cerró para quitarle la hermosa y desconocida visión, decir que se encontraba aturdido era poco. Peor fue darse cuenta que la joven se marchaba y un inusual sentimiento de perdida se coló por su interior. Beber demasiado le provocaba extrañas reacciones y para obviar aquello pescó la botella para lanzarse el agua sobre el rostro.

-¿Qué haces? – escuchó a su vecina cuando se asomó por la entrada – Bueno, no importa. No se te ocurra retrasarte. Y quizás podríamos comprar algo de ropa para Sakuno, aunque hoy no es un buen día para eso. Bueno ya veremos.

-¡¿Eh?! – fue su única oportunidad de expresar algo antes de que Ann se fuera definitivamente.

Un par de minutos fueron suficientes para destruir la pacífica vida de Ryoma. No hubo grandes estruendos en los cielos o remezones de tierra bajo sus pies. No. Solo bastó la inexplicable aparición de una bella mujer para sentir que su tranquilidad estaba amenazada, su instinto le anunciaba que el peligro era inminente y lo más probable era que él no pudiera evitar el brutal ataque.

Era tan real como saber que un enorme meteorito caería a la tierra y la única esperanza era que este se desviara por una ruta mejor. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se supiera que por mucho que eso ocurriera, siempre quedaría algo para dañar alguna zona desprotegida, sin grandes perdidas, pero no totalmente ilesos.

_Todavía no sabes quien soy… estoy triste porque aún no necesitas de mí… _

_Por favor, no me ignores e intenta escucharme, soy yo…_

_La única que podrá complementarse contigo, tú otro yo._

_Acaso no lo sientes._

**_Continuará..._**

_

* * *

_Espero haya sido de su agrado. Sino era lo que esperaban, al menos deseo que haya sido de su interés y quieran ver que sucederá ahora con esta parejita. ¿Qué sabe Ann que Ryoma no entiende? ¿Por qué decide ser amiga de la intrusa? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sakuno cuando se entere en que lugar esta y qué época es? Llorara como niña mimada o se fortalecerá para hacer frente a sus miedos. Su misión: encontrar a su alma gemela antes que se le acabe el tiempo y los minutos ya comenzaron a correr...

Bueno chicas ahora solo esperar que los siguientes capítulos se vayan desarrollando. Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capitulo para ver hacia donde va la historia. Chao


	3. Un Presente Que Afrontar

Hola chicas, un agrado volver sabiendo que algunas disfrutan con esta nueva historia. Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado y los comentarios sinceros que me dejan, siempre los tomo en cuenta para ir mejorando cada capítulo. Espero lo sigan haciendo igual y cualquier situación que noten no este bien hecho, por favor, me lo dicen. Es la única forma de hacer un buen trabajo y mejorar.

* * *

2.-UN PRESENTE QUE AFRONTAR

_Por qué sigues llamándome, para qué insistes… _

_No sé quien eres ni te necesito… aléjate, no molestes más… _

_Fuera de mí vista… No ves que eres un fastidio._

_Yo no necesito a nadie y menos a ti._

-Bienvenida a mi casa – anunció Ann calurosamente cuando abrió la puerta.

El cambio de ambientes fue notorio, de un varonil departamento a un colorido y femenino lugar. La tendencia hindú en la ornamentación resaltaba fascinante y acogedora. Tonos lilas, morados y azules en combinación con dorados y plateados se repartían armónicamente en la sala. Grandes y mullidos cojines en conjunto con otros de menor tamaño funcionaban como la escena principal de bienvenida.

Desde las paredes flotaban algunos velos traslúcidos en colores rosa pálidos bordados con hilos brillantes en plata. Una única lámpara existente nacía desde el piso elevándose como una larga trenza para terminar en tres focos luminosos. Todo lo demás, se repartía en diferentes adornos tales como: pequeñas estatuillas, velas coloridas y aromáticas, entre otros artilugios. La distracción en aquel residuo espacio era fantasiosa, ideal para soñar con lo desconocido.

Ann disfrutó con el asombro de Sakuno. Las emociones eran tan claras que no le fue necesario preguntar que le parecía su hogar. Notó como abría sus labios y volvía a cerrarlos, al instante sus orbes carmesí brillaban expectantes a la espera de otro descubrimiento. Hasta había alzado levemente su pequeña nariz para percibir la suave fragancia de jazmín y cedro, tratando de captar su origen.

-Soy decoradora de interiores y cada vez que puedo viajo por todo el mundo en busca de nuevas tendencias. Pero, sobre todo, en busca de algo que me atraiga para mi propio uso – desplegó con entusiasmo.

-Es… es muy… no sé, diferente – aprobó maravillada ante lo novedoso – Lindo.

-Gracias – gesticuló con una gran reverencia digna de una actriz.

Caminó hacia un costado y deslizó entre sus dedos una tela rosa que colgaba por la pared, mostrando como disfrutaba de la suave textura entre sus dedos, para luego comentar.

-Aunque Ryoma insiste que colgar estos lienzos es peligroso con tantas velas… Ja… como si fuera tan descuidada como para olvidar apagarlas. Lo que pasa es que no tiene sentido de lo hermoso y divertido, el muy amargado. Solo por que es bombero se cree muy superior a nosotros los simples civiles – bufó irritada, pero sin demostrar una rabia real – Ahora te pondremos ropa decente – cambiando repentinamente de tema y tomándola de un brazo la arrastró hasta su cuarto.

La excitación de aquella chica era impresionante. Sakuno se encontraba muy cohibida ante tal muestra de alegría y honestidad. A penas y reparó en el cuarto, que como era de esperarse estaba tan vistosamente decorado como la sala anterior, aunque de tonos más suaves y con menos objetos para distraerse.

-Creo que con estas estarás bien, al menos, por hoy – dijo en tono meditativo –. Ya luego veremos como adquirir un guardarropa para ti.

-No creo… que sea… necesario – sintiéndose incómoda por la atención.

-Por supuesto que es necesario. Tienes que tener tu propia ropa e identidad.

-Pero… yo…

Obviamente, Ann no tomo en cuenta los reclamos y sin mucho protocolo dejo a Sakuno vestida con ropa moderna. Unos pantalones marrón oscuros más un sweater de cuello alto color crema, que se ajustaba justo para que sintiera cierto embarazo al acentuar más de lo habitual su formado busto. No siendo tan desarrollado, era lo suficientemente llamativo para destacar impudoroso en un sencillo tejido.

En realidad, todo el conjunto mostraba de manera perfecta las curvas femeninas tan elegantemente dispuestas. Aunque para Sakuno era una desgracia. Ser criticada por su delgadez en una época que el cuerpo robusto era apreciado para traer crías fuertes, mermaba con eficacia su seguridad. Que decir de su pelo rebelde y con un color poco distinguido.

-Ahora sí estás perfecta – halagó con entusiasmo.

-No… creo – reclamó tímidamente mientras tironeaba el sweater para despegarlo de su cuerpo.

-Ya mujer deja eso. Tenemos que hablar – cambiando su tono suave a uno de autoridad – Vayamos a la cocina para preparar algo de té y podamos hablar mejor.

La guió hacia un mesón con cubierta caoba que dividía la cocina de la sala principal. Señalándole que se acomodara en un piso alto de madera a juego con el mesón. Pacientemente, Sakuno observaba como su anfitriona sacaba varios implementos de la alacena, calentaba agua y colocaba dos tazones sin asa frente a ella. Luego con diestros movimientos utilizó todos esos elementos familiares para preparar la infusión.

-Toma, espero te guste. Mi madre me enseñó a preparar el té. Esto de haber crecido en un templo me obligó a instruirme en el arte de la ceremonia del té – le sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias – recibiendo el contenido, primero saboreando el aroma y luego degustándolo en sus labios, para al fin aprobarlo con la cabeza como toda una experta – esta muy bueno.

-Tus modales son impecables. Eso me dice que debes haber nacido en un buena familia – fue una afirmación que acentuó con una ceja en alto – Dime, ¿de dónde provienes?

-Nuestros terrenos están en Taitō, en el distrito de Ueno.

-¿Ueno? Mmm – expresó en tono pensativo, haciendo memoria de los lugares que conocía – Tu padre debe ser algún empresario o algo así – decía para sí misma intentando adivinar la realidad. Con voz meditativa agregó – Tus modales, tu procedencia, todo parece encajar… Nosotros estamos situados en Edogawa.

Sakuno abrió sus ojos emocionada al escuchar un nombre que ella conocía y tuvo la esperanza que su abuela estaba cerca. Aquella distracción no le hizo percatarse que su interlocutora parecía conocer más de lo que ella misma entendía. Ann la miraba estudiosa y pensativa en la próxima pregunta para descubrir el misterio que distinguía en Ryusaki.

-Entonces… puedo volver…

-¿Sabes que fecha es hoy? – la interrumpió a propósito. Tenía que verificar algunas de las innumerables teorías que llovían en su mente y su instinto le aullaba que ese podría ser el camino.

-¿Fecha? – dijo meneando la cabeza a un costado pensativa – creo que estamos en el año 3º de la Restauración Meiji ¿cierto?

Aquellos ojos grisáceos se abrieron con sorpresa y al segundo se cerraron en una larga línea de misterio y reflexión. Ann se comenzó a morder la uña del pulgar derecho para ordenar sus pensamientos, miraba con gran interés a la joven de cabellos carmesí que entrelazaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

De súbito se paró y jaló a Sakuno para que la siguiera. La llevó para que se acomodaran en los mullidos cojines de la sala principal. Ann volvió a servir un poco más de té y se preparó para comprender a la visitante desconocida. Por unos instantes la observó sin decir palabras, solo hizo unos gestos imprecisos como tratando de adivinar que vendría.

-Quiero saber como llegaste hasta aquí.

-N-no estoy… segura – emitió con temor y algo de confusión. Su mente permanecía un tanto desordenada siendo imposible definir su arribo. Además, que explicar lo que sucedió en aquella cueva era un tanto extraño y no sabría si sus palabras fueran bien recibidas.

-Sé que estas confusa y desconfías, pero hay algo que deseo que comprendas. No debes asustarte. Créeme puedo entender muchas cosas que nadie podría siquiera imaginar – la miró con ternura para tranquilizarla.

-¿Dónde estoy, exactamente? – se atrevió a pronunciar.

-Como te dije estas en Edogawa, Tokio – Sakuno volvió a suspirar aliviada – Aunque si lo que dices es cierto… para ti sería Tokio dentro de unos 130 y tantos años. Estamos en el año 2009, diciembre y si mal no recuerdo dijiste que venías del año 3º lo que equivaldría al 1871 del calendario gregoriano.

Sakuno parpadeó varias veces como si estuviese viendo a la joven frente a ella transformándose en algo fantástico. Aturdida no lograba asimilar correctamente esa posibilidad, era algo inadmisible para creer. Viajar a un lugar lejano sí, pero, ¿a través del tiempo? Eso no podía ser cierto, era demasiado…

-Sakuno – la interrumpió con suave voz para no perturbarla más – Hay algo que me gustaría saber ¿por qué viajaste?

-M-mi abuela… debo hallar… a mi alma gemela – contestó automáticamente, sin darse cuenta de la interesada sonrisa que afloraba en Ann.

-¿Ya la encontraste? – al verla confusa – a tu alma gemela ¿La has encontrado?

Respondió con una negativa de cabeza, aún distraída con el descubrimiento de la fecha y la real posibilidad de que fuera cierto. Si era así, realmente nunca más vería a su familia y se encontraba absolutamente desamparada. Leves palpitaciones comenzaban a acelerarle el pulso.

-Ya veo. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré en tu misión.

-¡¿M-me crees?! – expulsó asombrada. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura que eso fuera verdad, aun cuando su abuela le afirmaba que existía.

-Por que no debería hacerlo – dijo con naturalidad como si el tema en cuestión fuera de lo más normal – No importa, de todos modos, primero debemos adaptarte a este siglo y prepararte para lo que viene. Puedes contar conmigo y, por supuesto, con Ryoma – afirmó y sonrió con picardía al notar como Sakuno dio un respingo al oír ese nombre.

Su cabeza parecía una maraña de lana enrollada sin posibilidad de encontrar la hebra para ordenarla. Entre tratar de comprender en que situación se hallaba y a su vez distinguir si la mujer frente a ella era tan sincera como mostraba, su mente era un nudo ciego de esos que hacen los marinos tan eficazmente para proteger las velas.

Ann la miraba de una forma tan indescriptible y le hablaba de manera tan natural que la dejaba desarmada de su sensatez. Podía ser posible que un viaje en el tiempo fuera un tema tan insignificante como para siquiera cuestionarlo. Para ella eso era inaudito. Esa chica de ojos grisáceos que de repente parecían ser zafiros la desconcertaba, su actuar no podía ser normal y aceptar que ella no era una demente por decir que era del siglo XIX.

Si fuera al contrario, pensó Sakuno. En definitiva, ella dudaría antes de ser tan amble con una completa extraña y confiar sin problemas en lo que esta le decía. Además, no tenía forma de demostrar que era de donde decía ser. Pero que estupideces estaba pensado, si aquella mujer deseaba creer su historia debería estar feliz. Solo que ella misma aún no estaba convencida de eso, quizás… era un vil engaño y siendo tan ingenua… negó con la cabeza.

Suspiró para darse tiempo de enfrentar a la mujer y agradecerle su apoyo. Eso era mucho mejor que no le creyera nada y estuviera planeando la manera de meterla en algún lugar donde encierran a las personas que tienen alguna debilidad mental.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – oyó que la joven le preguntaba denotando cierta preocupación en su voz – Te ves un poco pálida.

-¡Eh!... sí, creo que si – balbuceó casi no reconociendo su propia voz ahogada.

Un golpe seco en la puerta interrumpió el momento y Ann se apresuró a ver quien era.

Sakuno sin darse cuenta se puso en pie para dirigirse a luz que la seducía. El ventanal que dejaba filtrar luminosidad entre sus visillos blancos la invitaba a comprobar el más allá. Con parsimonia obligó a sus trémulos pies a moverse en aquella dirección, ignorando a su anfitriona y al invitado que la observaron con interés.

A cada paso sentía que sus latidos se aceleraban peligrosamente. Sus pulmones se tornaron algo tensos casi incapaces de aceptar el oxígeno necesario, comenzó a inhalar con dificultad y un suave sudor afloraba por su frente. Sus piernas parecían gelatina mientras más se acercaba al vidrio que la separaba del exterior.

Obligándose a descorrer el visillo blanco cerró un tanto sus ojos para prepararse. Unos segundos en que su corazón tronó con excitación y miedo, abrió los párpados para dejar ver la panorámica que se desplegaba majestuosa ante ella. Grandes elevaciones de concreto que suplantaron a lo que ella pensaba eran bosques de cedros, torres que le aseguraban que esa no era su casa ni cerca estaba de serla.

Tembló con estupor al no reconocer aquello y se dio cuenta que también se encontraba sobre uno de esos gigantes de concreto. Se paralizó. En su mente bullía la información como en un caldero, gota a gota fue cayendo en su entendimiento la información desde el principio. Aferró sus párpados para negarse a ver lo que su cabeza comenzaba a asimilar y apretó con fuerza sus puños para darse valor.

Las últimas palabras de Ann fueron las gotas que rebosaron el caldero de sus pensamientos. Año 2009, un futuro demasiado inverosímil para creer o aceptar. Su corazón retumbó con ferocidad, al sentir que la verdad se colaba entre sus sentidos y la asemejaba como real. Fue un torbellino repentino que la sacudió con fuerza y su desestabilizada figura se remeció con violencia.

-Wow… no me lo puedo creer, ya estas aquí – se burló Ann al ver a Ryoma en su puerta.

-También tengo hambre – pronunció intentando mantener la postura indiferente, pero se maldijo a sí mismo por su urgencia de ver de nuevo a la chica de hermosos ojos carmín, lo intrigaba de una manera que no conseguía entender.

-Estábamos tomando algo de té y he logrado averiguar un par de cosas de lo más interesante – gesticuló con sus manos con gran emoción y esperando que Ryoma sintiera la misma curiosidad, aunque eso era esperar demasiado.

-¿Qué? – alzó una ceja desconfiado, la sospecha que Ann lo quisiera meter en uno de sus ardides no era nada nuevo.

-Mmmm… que tendrás que acostumbrarte a su presencia, porque ella se queda aquí – afirmó tajante.

-¿Aquí?

-Esta chica necesita nuestra ayuda – enfatizando el "nuestra ayuda" – así que nos encargaremos de cuidarla, mientras encuentre lo que vino a buscar.

-¿Y qué vino a buscar? – dijo antes de alcanzar detener su curiosidad por esa chica, casi no podía reconocerse el mismo.

-Eso… es un… Se-cre-to – expresó sin más – pero tiene que ver con su alma gemela.

Ryoma la observó intrigado para distinguir si Ann no se estaba burlando de él. Al ver la seguridad en sus palabras frunció el ceño, sabía de antemano que ella era capaz de eso y que su vida no siempre era tan normal como la de cualquier mortal, pero él permanecía a distancia sin cuestionarla. El problema ahora era que lo quería incluir a él.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías – alzó los hombros mostrando su desinterés dispuesto a marcharse y no escuchar ninguna explicación.

-Escucha, Echizen Ryoma – expresó colocando las manos en sus caderas para darle énfasis a su argumento.

Una suave brisa de fémina esencia atravesó como relámpago los sentidos de Ryoma, lo dejo desarmado para huir e imposibilitado de escuchar las palabras de Ann. Sus curiosos ojos se voltearon en busca del atacante, la esbelta silueta estaba tensa casi como una estatua griega. Sin darse cuenta y por una extraña advertencia de sus instintos llegó justo para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Un peso muerto que quiso sostener con indiferencia, pero no pudo obviar la corriente que lo arrasó al tenerla aferrada a él. La desvaída chica se había desmayado y de no ser por su rapidez se habría terminado golpeando la cabeza en la mesilla del centro. Estuvo a punto de acusar a su vecina de inconsciente, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo absurdo que sonaría aquello.

-Debe haberse desmayado por la conmoción – dijo afligida Ann – Enterarse que se halla en su futuro no debe ser fácil – fue apenas un murmullo que no tenía intenciones de revelar.

-¿Futuro? – luego negó – Será mejor acomodarla.

-Cierto. Ven pongámosla en mi cuarto – _por que mejor en el mío, pensó Ryoma._

Mientras la cargaba sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Sus emociones estaban desbocadas y sus pensamientos aturdidos. Sin darse cuenta un sentimiento cruzó sus barreras dejándolo estupefacto. Por qué sentía que era su deber protegerla y velar por ella. Ignoró aquello para depositar con cuidado a la chica sobre el lecho, aunque renuente a cumplir esa simple acción. _¿Pero, por qué?_

Con una suavidad y delicadeza que no sabía que poseía, Ryoma depositó el cuerpo desfallecido de Sakuno sobre la amplia cama de Ann, sin apartar la vista de ella. A pesar del estado de la chica el contraste caoba de la colcha hacía ver una imagen casi mágica, como si fuera una especie de ninfa durmiendo sobre fresca madera, al menos, esa era la impresión de un chico que deseaba permanecer incólume a los hechos.

Ann lo observaba con secreto interés y mucha malicia, no todos los días veía a su amigo mostrar una faceta que podría definirse como "preocupación por otro ser humano" –que no tuviera que ver con su trabajo –. Podría asegurar que Ryoma había quedado encantado con la intrusa, claro que eso no significara mucho viniendo de él. Antes muerto que reconocer aquello, sobre todo si creía que todo era obra de su padre.

-¿Ya haz terminado? – pronunció con un deje de risa al ver como de manera ausente despejaba el rostro de Sakuno de los molestos mechones castaños.

-Tsk – fue su respuesta y rápidamente metió ambas manos en los bolsillos como castigo por cometer semejante acto de ternura. _¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? _Era como estar poseído por algo ajeno a él.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no la dejamos descansar y vamos por un poco de te?

Tuvo que poner todas sus energías en seguir las órdenes de Ann, algo invisible le había casi atornillado los pies al suelo y le impedía moverse. Antes de sentirse más patético, miró de soslayo a la chica sobre el cobertor como verificando si su ausencia le fuese a causar algún problema. Hechizado por la desprotegida mujer y apunto de marcharse, un brillante hilo rojo capto toda su atención.

¿Qué era lo que veía? Distinguió como esa extraña hebra salía a través de una de esas apetecibles cumbres, tuvo que tragar para irrigar su seca garganta y forzarse a no babear por la sed. Cuando intentó seguir la trayectoria de ese hilo una luz desde el exterior desvaneció su presencia y entonces se convenció que el exceso de alcohol le estaba jugando una broma. Nuevamente revistiéndose de su armadura de frialdad e indiferencia salió del cuarto.

Volviendo a mostrar su destreza en preparar el te, la joven de ojos grisáceos, analizaba como revelar la historia de Sakuno. No era fácil decirlo, aunque para ella había sido tan sencillo creerlo. ¿Era demasiado ingenua? No. Solo que creció rodeada de la mística y sobrenatural vida dentro de un templo, que creía en vidas pasadas y fantasías imposibles. Pero sobre todo en sus propios sueños nocturnos, sabía que vendría un alma en apuros, sin mayores detalles, solo debía ser de guía. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba? Si era de su época o de una más lejana que importancia existía, ya estaba aquí y punto.

-Y bien – interrumpió Ryoma al recibir su taza con te humeante - ¿Qué quieres?

-Mmmm… ella no tiene nada que ver con tu padre – pronunció cauta, mientras cavilaba las ideas y optaba por la más creíble.

-¿Cómo los sabes? – su tono aseguraba suspicacia.

-Buena pregunta – dijo apuntándolo a la cara con un dedo acusador. Ryoma frunció el ceño al distinguir la duda en ella.

-¿Lo sabes o no? – espetó dejando la taza sobre el mesón y dispuesto a marcharse antes de verse más enredado en esta telaraña que Ann comenzaba a crear.

-Por supuesto que lo sé – se defendió con vigor – Ella es la hija de una tía de Hokkaido. Sería mi prima en segundo grado. Vez que lo sé.

-Tú no tienes parientes en Hokkaido – afirmó con seriedad.

-¿Tú qué sabes? Lo que pasa es que su madre se alejo de la familia, se escapó con su novio de secundaria – mintió deliberadamente, aquello sería más creíble que viajes en el tiempo, al menos para un escéptico Ryoma.

-¿Y por qué estaría en mi casa y no en la tuya? – refunfuñó desafiante.

-Eso… todo tiene una explicación – sintiéndose un tanto acorralada – Kippei.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano? – aunque no entendía para que seguirle la corriente con lo que presentía era una gran mentira.

-Él fue quien dejo a Sakuno en tu cuarto – al ver que Ryoma no volvía a gruñir y poner cara de poco amigos, siguió tejiendo su mentira – Verás. A mi hermano se le había extraviado mi llave y de casualidad tenía las tuyas, como yo no estaba y no podía abandonar a Sakuno, la dejó allá – Ann se sentía emocionada por la historia que hilaba, aunque fuera un tanto retorcida – Ya sabes, en el templo no se admiten mujeres y menos ahora que Kippei esta en pleno proceso de instrucción de los futuros monjes.

Ryoma se acomodó y continuó escuchando el parloteo de su vecina sin interrumpirla. Además, no tenía caso ya que cuando comenzaba a hablar de esa manera no habría quien la parase. Pasaron varios minutos más para que la historia estuviese hilvanada por entero. Lo único que logró captar fue que debía ser un pariente de los Tachibana.

Y un cuerno, esa historia era un enredo que no tenía ni atrás ni adelante. No sabía por qué, pero su amiga lo quería confundir y no estaba seguro si estaba dispuesto a querer saber toda la verdad.

-En resumen es eso. La pobre chica huyó de su pueblo sin un peso buscando algo mejor, se perdió y fue asaltada le robaron hasta lo que tenía puesto ¡Imagínate, pobre chica! Menos mal que Kippei la encontró a tiempo y la salvo. Cuando la vio mejor supo al instante quien era, porque es igual a la Tía Miyuki ¿Vez que sencillo? – expresó orgullosa de su inventiva.

- Me voy – dijo al pararse y darle a entender que no le creía absolutamente nada.

-Siempre tan agua fiesta – respondió irritada – Bueno, ¿quieres saber la verdad?

-Mmm... – alzó una ceja esperando respuesta.

-Aquí va – anunció algo molesta – Sakuno viajó en el tiempo para encontrar a su alma gemela. Ella viene de la era Meiji ¿satisfecho?

Su ceño fruncido denotaba frustración. Le dijo la verdad que sabía Ryoma jamás aceptaría creer, pero que más da.

La habitación cayó en un tenue silencio en donde ambos solo se miraron desafiantes. Ryoma hizo una mueca con sus labios mostrando su disgusto por la mentira y sin entender por que seguía insistiendo en descubrir la verdad. Por su parte, Ann alzo su rostro de manera petulante demostrándole que le valía un céntimo su enojo.

-Escucha, Ryoma – decidida a enfrentarlo – Sino me crees allá tú. Pero si te dijo que ella fue enviada por tu padre, me creerías ¿cierto?

-Es lo más lógico – afirmó, ganándose un gruñido de la chica.

-¡Hombres! Siempre prefieren creer lo vulgar o retorcido – expresó indignado – Sabes, cree lo que quieras. Pero de las tres propuestas, la última te prohíbo si quiera tomarla como opción.

La conversación concluyó sin que llegaran a entendimiento. Cada uno se quedó con sus propias ideas, sabían de antemano que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer y por tanto no valía la pena discutir.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_La suave brisa del viento ondeaba por los campos de un vasto jardín de flores silvestres, múltiples colores de pequeñas florecillas que danzaban alrededor de una joven doncella. Un rayo de sol parecía brillar sobre aquella chica de largos cabellos rubios y ondulantes, acariciando su silueta cubierta de un sencillo vestido blanco._

_Descalza corría hacia el final del colorido paisaje, cantando emocionada una tonada llena de júbilo y esperanza. Al llegar a su destino la hermosa doncella se detuvo un tanto perturbada, un obstáculo invisible le impedía avanzar y un súbito dolor en su pecho la hizo caer al suelo. Con sus delicadas manos palpó el muro cristalino que no la dejaba cruzar, lágrimas de aguamarina se deslizaban por las blanquecinas mejillas._

_El cántico alegre se trasformó en amargura y la doncella comenzó a correr a lo largo de la muralla para buscar una entrada. A lo lejos divisó una silueta que solo alzó un tanto la vista, unos ojos felinos oscurecidos como el humo o las nubes de tormenta la miraron con intensidad y luego omitió su presencia sin más, continuando su camino sin detenerse a escuchar los lamentos de la joven doncella._

_Un estruendo en los cielos, que poco antes resplandecían en azul intenso, ahora amenazaban con cubrir con un oscuro manto la calidez del sol. A pasos agigantados avanzaba el peligro, profiriendo tronadores alardes de su presencia que sonaban como vivas burlas a la tristeza de la doncella y acentuaban su ataque a cada lágrima de ella._

_El cielo se oscureció como boca de lobo rapaz. Las flores desaparecieron para dejar paso a cardos y ortigas, la vida del lugar fue arrancada de golpe. La joven grito con desesperación e intentó con todas sus fuerzas romper el cristal, hasta que un nuevo remezón del cielo la acalló de espanto. Volteó para divisar el peligro y la luz resplandeciente de un rayo cayó sobre ella._

-¡NOOOO! – fue el gritó angustiado de Sakuno al incorporarse.

Sus palpitaciones tamborileaban consternadas dentro de ella. Un sudor helado bañaba su frente y una debilidad dominaba sus músculos. Había sido una pesadilla, todo había sido un mal sueño desde que… abrió sus ojos para comprobar donde estaba y notar en el acto que no todo era irreal. La pronta aparición de Ann solo demostraba aún más que eso ya no era parte de un mal sueño.

-¿Estás bien? – se apresuró a llegar a un lado de ella – Al parecer has tenido una pesadilla.

-Fue… muy real – musitó temblorosa al recordar.

-Tranquila. Por ahora será mejor que olvides eso, luego puedes contármelo si quieres. Como has dormido toda la tarde, imagino que debes estar hambrienta ya que ni siquiera comiste el almuerzo.

-¡Oh! – emitió avergonzada al distinguir la oscuridad que se colaba entre las cortinas – ya es de noche.

-Así es. Vayamos a comer del estofado que preparé o si lo prefieres puedes darte un baño, eso siempre me permite relajarme – invitó interesada.

Sakuno accedió a las atenciones de su reciente amiga y dejó a un lado los malos recuerdos para recargarse con nuevas energías. Deleitándose de un reconfortante baño recordaba los consejos de su abuela, aunque no deseaba analizar la horrible pesadilla sabía que debía enfrentarla porque quizás tuviese algunas respuestas, pero eso lo haría cuando ya no la atemorizara tanto.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba envuelta, en una yukata gris, sentada frente al mesón caoba de la cocina. Una alegre Ann servía los platos con un apetecible estofado de carne y verduras, el aroma era lo suficientemente atrayente como para que su estomago rugiera con descaro, logrando que un sonrojo tiñera las níveas mejillas de Sakuno.

-No te preocupes. Come todo lo que gustes – la invitó Ann, mientras ella se sentaba frente a ella.

-Gracias.

Cenaron tranquilamente. Disfrutando de una grata conversación de mujeres sin incomodas palabras o temas. Sakuno le contaba de sus días en la casa de sus padres, la educación que recibió y todas cosas que había aprendido en aquel lugar, se sintió realmente liviana al hablar de su vida. Por otro lado, su interlocutora hacía lo mismo y la mantenía informada de los cambios que se fueron suscitando con el paso del tiempo, dejando cada vez más estupefacta a una chica que no comprendía ni la mitad de los sucesos.

-Ahora quiero que me cuentes lo que soñaste – expresó Ann.

-Esto… no sé… muy bien que era.

-No te preocupes. Quiero que me digas de lo que te acuerdes. No importa que, imágenes, palabras, colores o sensaciones, cualquier cosa. Verás, tengo la capacidad para interpretar los sueños, es una de las habilidades de los Tachibana.

-¿Eres una sacerdotisa?

-¡No, que va! Debería haberlo sido, pero me negué rotundamente a convertirme en sacerdotisa del templo. Mi sueño es viajar por el mundo y descubrir nuevos cosas. Permanecer encerrada en un templo no es lo mío. Gracias a Kamizama mis padres comprendieron y como mi hermano mayor se hizo cargo del lugar me dejaron tranquila.

-Tu hermano es monje.

-Sí. Lo hace bastante bien y a veces me pide consejos. Solo mi madre y yo podemos interpretar los sueños, ya que muchos de nuestros sueños suelen ser revelaciones futuras. Bueno en fin. Ahora cuéntame que sucedió para ver si puedo ayudarte.

-Había una chica en un campo de flores…

Sakuno le fue relatando el sueño a intervalos por interrupciones de Ann cuando le venía una pregunta a la cabeza, intentando recordar la mayor cantidad de hechos se esforzaba por armar el sueño. Cuando finalizó sintió la misma angustia que cuando hubo despertado, casi pudo notar como su cuerpo perdía calor corporal.

-Ya veo… mmmm…

-¿Q-qué significa?

-Es tu alma quien busca huir. Existe un gran peligro que te rodea y tu única salvación es lograr que tu alma gemela te reconozca. Lo que no sé es cuanto tiempo tienes para eso ¿creo que debería preguntarle a mi hermano, él se maneja mejor con estas cosas?

-Mi abuela… me dijo algo como eso. Aunque tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo.

-Ese colgante que tienes – musitó al tomarlo entre sus manos – es un escudo. Sakuno, tienes que conservarlo siempre, nunca permitas no llevarlo contigo.

-La sacerdotisa dijo algo así, que me protegería y me ayudaría a encontrar a mi alma gemela.

-Es más que eso. Escucha, creo que esa piedra podrá evitar que la desgracia caiga sobre tu alma, puedo sentir su energía y es como si algo invisible te cubriera. Si alguna vez no llevas eso contigo, será como si salieras desnudas en medio de la nieve ¿Comprendes?

-C-creo.

-No deseo asustarte, pero es mejor que lo sepas.

-¿Q-qué… cosa?

-¿Sabes que hay distintas clases de alma? – la joven asintió – Entonces sabrás que ciertas almas solo buscan la infelicidad de otras.

-La sacerdotisa me hablo algo de eso. ¿Pero que tiene que ver?

-Que las almas impuras siempre están al acecho de corromper a las inocentes. Sakuno, existen muchas almas Kurai, pero sobre todo almas Saigo que fueron maltratadas lo suficiente como para llegar a serlo. Por tanto son las que buscan venganza aun cuando sus victimas no sean las culpables, su única misión es que otras almas puras se conviertan en una de ellas.

-¿Y que puedo hacer?

-Lamentablemente, no conozco una forma de saber si una alma es Kurai o no. Por eso es indispensable que por ningún motivo dejes esa piedra, es tu escudo, aunque no sea infalible algo es algo. Sin esa piedra eres completamente vulnerable. Y sobre todo, nunca pierdas la esperanza.

-¿Por qué… tú no tienes una piedra?

-Sakuno, creo que esa piedra te fue dada por la sencilla razón de que tu venida aquí no fue normal, lo más seguro es que tu alma haya sido despertada por completo y el tiempo juegue en contra, por eso el sueño es una advertencia del peligro que corres y que debes apresurarte a cruzar esa barrera.

Ann no quiso asustar más Sakuno con esa posibilidad, que se hizo más real a medida que fue conociendo los detalles del ritual y el tipo de sueño. Intentó desviar la conversación a los planes que deberían hacer para adaptar a Sakuno a este mundo y, por supuesto, la manera de comenzar con la búsqueda de su alma gemela. Debían arreglas muchas cosas antes de si quiera pensar en el objetivo principal, lo primero transformar a Sakuno en una mujer del siglo XIX.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Desde que había abandonado el departamento de Ann, se encontraba maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos por perturbarle un día que debía ser tranquilo. Y de paso escupía palabras insidiosas contra su amigo Momoshiro por colaborar con su estado decadente, la cabeza aún le zumbaba y la sed corría su garganta, nada parecía aliviar aquella molesta situación.

Una vez que logró aplacar un tanto la sequedad de su boca, optó por refugiarse en su cuarto y no volver a despertar hasta estar recuperado. Al cerrar la puerta un mareo repentino se apoderó de él, todo a su alrededor se tornó borroso y tuvo la sensación que flotaba inestablemente sobre agua. Consiguió apoyarse en la puerta cerrada antes de perder el equilibrio.

Se enfocó en su cama con la esperanza de caminar hasta ella y lograr desplomarse en un sitio más seguro. La parálisis vino a él al momento de distinguir a una mujer sobre su cama… _esto seguro era una broma de su cerebro aún atontado por el alcohol_… respiró con dificultad y la hermosa mujer seguía sentada sobre sus piernas en una posición de recatada bienvenida.

Sin poder pronunciar palabras indagó a la fémina que parecía sacada de un cuadro del período Edo. Llevaba puesto un Kimono azul cielo que estaba perfectamente afirmado con un obe amarillo, una especie de faja ancha que actuaba como cinturón. Lucía un intrincado peinado de doncella con pequeños adornos que sobresalían tímidos entre las hebras rojizas.

Cuando quiso preguntar que hacía en su cama, su corazón dejó de latir al ver a la mismísima Sakuno en aquella chica. Poseía el mismo rostro de ninfa con esos impresionantes ojos carmín y esos labios pecaminosos que le habrían provocado un jadeo. Pero sus fantasías se vieron detenidas al ver que lágrimas amargas caían sobre las níveas mejillas, el intenso dolor que mostraba la joven era en extremo palpable.

Parpadeó al sentir un nuevo mareo que le obligó a restregarse los ojos. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, nada se movía ante él ni nada estaba fuera de sitio. Su cama estaba exactamente como la había dejado y no existían señales de ninguna chica, solo un Karupin expectante mirando a su amo. Se restregó los ojos para verificar… alucinaciones… era la única respuesta posible, no había otra definición.

Tal cual lo haría una torre cuando se le quitan los cimientos, Ryoma cayó sobre su cama para enterrarse en ella y conseguir tomar el control de su vida. Desde que despertó nada tenía explicación lógica, primero despierta con una mujer capaz de –literalmente– zamarrear el suelo que pisa. Luego la culpable vuelve a estremecerlo al caer sobre sus brazos y lo deja más confundido que nunca, por las desconocidas emociones que lo inundaron.

Y para empeorar la situación, un ataque directo a su razón al divisar un extraño hilo rojo saliendo del cincelado pecho de la chica… _¿eso tenía sentido? Pues no_. Como tampoco la reciente ilusión de la mujer del Kimono con el rostro de Sakuno, eso había sido el golpe bajo directo a su cordura que sobrepaso su barreras.

Conclusión, la ninfa de ojos carmín era un peligro monstruoso para su persona y su salud mental. Una alarma de alerta en su cabeza le anunciaba que correr era la mejor defensa, que el ataque recibido había causado severos daños y por el momento no estaban preparados para nuevas embestidas. Si quería seguir siendo el Ryoma actual no podía arriesgarse a una batalla que a luces parecía perdida.

¿Quién lo diría, Echizen Ryoma, especulando escapar de un reto contra una mujer? Como dicen por ahí "Soldado que arranca sirve para otra batalla". Se mofó de sí mismo ante semejante pensamiento cobarde, pero por el momento lo dejo pasar y se cubrió con las sábanas de azul petróleo para intentar dormir. Definitivamente, ahora no era el mejor momento para pensar ni idear soluciones, su agobiante resaca se lo imposibilitaba.

_-Lo ha sentido – expresó una voz emocionada tal bufón - ¿Es lo que esperaba?_

_-Absolutamente. Es lo que he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo – confirmó con cierta satisfacción maligna – Una alma pura e inocente acaba de caer en nuestras vidas, para ser corrompida._

_-Vamos por ella._

_-¡Alto! – grito con autoridad para detener su avance – Sabes que se necesita tiempo para esto. No podemos permitir fallos, no todos los días nos encontramos con almas tan puras como ésta._

_-Pero… no seria mejor…_

_-Recuerda que esto no es una simple cacería. Nuestro único interés es convertir esa tonta alma en una de las nuestras – su voz sonaba como si estuviese saboreando un dulce bocado._

_-Perdón. Debemos lograr que se convierta en Shizumu y luego definitivamente en Saigo._

_-Exacto. Y para eso se requiere tiempo, además de un leve empujoncito. Es ahí donde entramos nosotros ¿Comprendes? – el aludido asintió con reverencia – Entonces no hagas ninguna estupidez que pueda entorpecer nuestros planes._

_-No somos los únicos que desean esa alma…_

_-Calla. Eso es solo un inconveniente menor, pero nada que no podamos solucionar. Además, muchos desean lo mismo que nosotros lo cual es un alivio, aunque deseo ser yo quien se lleve el crédito de todo esto. Lo primero es impedir que se halle con su contraparte eso podría ser un verdadero inconveniente._

_-¿Y esa persona? – dudo al ver la cara de ira de su acompañante._

_-No pienses en arruinarme este momento. De todos modos, siempre he sido más fuerte y astuto. Si vamos con cuidado no habrá ningún problema._

_-Por supuesto. Entonces, ahora ya estamos listos para comenzar el plan de corromper esa alma Shiroi y que pase pronto a un estado Shizumu. Espero que sea tan débil como la última, que no nos costo nada que llegara a Saigo._

_-Basta de tonterías. Comenzó el juego "Destrucción de almas"_

_-¡Viva! _

_**Continuará...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado como quedo este capítulo y ya pronto iremos viendo como se las arregla Sakuno para ser una chica del siglo XXI, mientras Ryoma decide que hacer con esas reacciones tan fuera de él. ¿Qué hacer cuando cae algo inesperado sobre nosotros y no sabemos como reaccionar? bueno eso es algo que Ryoma deberá averiguar por sí solo, por que obviamente no le pedirá ayuda a nadie._

_Saludos a todos, y nos vemos la próxima semana.  
_


	4. Siento Tu Presencia

Hola chicas, al fin logré volver, lo siento por aquellas que están esperando una actulización, pero se me había hecho difícil cumplir con este capítulo. Estuvo dos semana casi listo, pero me costó entrelazar toda la idea. Espero aún estén interesadas en saber que viene en la historia.

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y lo comentarios que han dejado.

* * *

3.- SIENTO TU PRESENCIA

Ryoma Echizen era un hombre de pocas palabras, indiferente a la vida y de hábitos solitarios. Su mayor interés era poder tener tranquilidad día a día, sin complicaciones innecesarias que perturbaran su apacible existencia. Aun cuando su posición de bombero no era precisamente un dulce de paz, al contrario era un constante alboroto entre la vida y la muerte, por extraño que parezca disfrutaba al máximo los minutos de adrenalina.

Ante los ojos del mundo Ryoma era un ser arrogante, insensible y para muchos un completo amargado. Sin embargo, para quienes lo conocían de cerca esas eran características cuestionables, por que a pesar de ser arrogante sus compañeros confiaban plenamente en él, tenía méritos de sobra para que ellos se sintieran seguros. No solo eso, se había transformado en uno de los pilares de la compañía y podían afirmar que Ryoma daría la vida por cualquiera de ellos. Ya que todos se consideraban familia, hermanos.

Siempre era el primero en arriesgarse y estar al frente de cualquier dificultad, ya que no tenía nada que perder ni nada a que arraigarse, no le importaba enfrentar los peligros inherentes a su profesión. Sabía que morir joven eran los riesgos que se corrían al ser bombero, pero que dilema presentaba aquello cuando no existía algo que lo estimulara para quedarse. Quizás era esa la razón por la que prefería no generar lazos con nadie y mucho menos con una mujer.

Aunque su padre continuaba con vida, cuando era un niño, él y su hermano mayor, vieron como innumerables veces su madre sufría ante una emergencia. La última vez que su madre tuvo que espera por su padre casi muere de la angustia. Luego de torrenciales lluvias, la compañía de Seigaku había tenido que colaborar en el rescate de un autobús en la cercanía del río Edowaga, debido a la inestabilidad del terreno este cedió y arrastró con ellos a varios de los miembros.

A pesar de que Nanjiro corrió con mejor suerte que algunos de sus compañeros, que lamentablemente perecieron en cumplimiento de su deber, su padre no podía jactarse que había salido ileso. Luego de varios días luchando por su vida había conseguido regresar a su casa, solo que esta vez para reconsiderar en definitiva cual sería su futuro a seguir. Por varias lesiones irrecuperables, una de ellas en su hombro y rodilla derecha, ya no podría continuar desempeñándose como bombero.

Nanjiro tuvo que colgar su casco de bombero y se transformó en novelista de misterio. No obstante, ese no fue el único cambio en su vida y Ryoma creció viendo como sus padres comenzaron a distanciarse al punto de no poder vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo. Razones podría enumerar varias, pero solo ellos dos sabían cuales eran las reales. Como hijo solo pudo aceptar que la vida conyugal no siempre supera tempestades, así que para sus jóvenes ojos lo mejor era no crear vínculos que luego te provocarían sufrimientos.

En su inocencia infantil se había jurado nunca enamorarse o seguir a las mujeres. Pero en su adolescencia aquellas ingenuas promesas se vieron truncadas rápidamente, las malditas hormonas. Claro que enamorarse no era una posibilidad, más tratar con las mujeres era otra cosa. Como muchas veces escuchó decir a su padre y a otros hombres: "Las mujeres son un mal necesario". Solo hay que ser precavido tal cual uno sería con una enfermedad contagiosa, si se conoce las formas de contraerlas hay que evitarlas y así se puede vivir sin problemas.

Para sus congéneres varones, Ryoma no pasaba de ser un arrogante insufrible que se las daba de "Don Juan De Marco", pero la realidad distaba mucho de eso. Es cierto que Ryoma tiene buena llegada con las féminas, más son ellas quienes lo buscan por el simple hecho de llevarse el título de la conquistadora del corazón más frío de Japón. El chico no pasaba de ser un gran trofeo que alguien quería lucir o una especie salvaje que alguien quería domar.

El aire misterioso que envuelve a Echizen, la actitud distante que muestra al mundo y la inexistencia de una mujer que lo haya conseguido todo de él, era suficiente aliciente para querer capturarlo. No implicaba ningún sacrificio desear aprisionar a un hombre considerado guapo y sexy por la mayoría, aunque no era una apuesta pública se sobreentendía que la fémina que consiguiera su corazón sería la reina.

A Ryoma poco o nada le importaba lo que pudiesen pensar o querer las personas de él. Continuaba con su diario vivir sin prestarle atención a comentarios envidiosos o seducciones desvergonzadas, sacaba provecho de estas últimas cuando así lo requería, pero no se involucraba más allá con ninguna de ellas. Había aprendido a jugar y entablado sus propias reglas, así que solo jugadoras experimentadas podían competir contra él.

Era una simple apuesta de entregar y recibir placer, cualquier otro sentimiento que se estuviese buscando iba contra las reglas. Por esa razón siempre era sincero y honesto con sus intenciones, sin promesas ni compromisos. Sabía con quien jugar y con quien no, aunque hubiesen algunas que querían pasarse de lista haciendo trampa. Motivo por el cual, Ryoma nunca bajaba la guardia y estaba en constante alerta contra las arpías que deseaban manipularlo.

Es por eso que no comprendía sus reacciones hacia una chica como Sakuno, descontado su natural belleza, era claro que su experiencia con los hombres no podía considerarse amplia. Se notaba que era una mujer inocente y si había tenido algún contacto íntimo con otros hombres lo desconocía, pero era obvio que carecía de conocimientos masculinos suficientes para jugar con sus mismas reglas. La veía como la típica joven ingenua que busca un amor de novela, casarse y tener una linda familia, más una mascota. Él tenía mascota, pero no tenía ninguna intención de obtener las demás cosas del paquete.

Quiso optar por permanecer alejado de esas complicaciones y como nunca la suerte le sonrió en esos momentos. Eso sí, tuvo que existir un sacrificio de su parte para conseguir su deseo. Los días libres que se había propuesto desaparecieron con las emergencias invernales, como por arte de magia en dos días accidentes de consideración habían sucedido en su distrito y no teniendo alternativa tuvo que hacer frente al deber, solo que esta vez agradecía la interrupción a su tranquilidad.

La mejor forma de obligar a sus impertinentes pensamientos a permanecer en blanco, era buscando algo de mayor importancia en que preocuparse. Aunque no era sádico como para disfrutar de la desgracia ajena, no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio con estos infortunios. Solo había visto a Sakuno un par de horas, suficiente tiempo para que algo dentro de él perdiera el enfoque o distorsionara la frecuencia correcta.

Se había pasado la mayor parte del día evitando los recuerdos de esa extraña visita, pero el fracaso fue estrepitoso. No solo sus pensamientos estaban descalibrados sino también sus nítidos sueños, que a estas alturas los consideraba una auténtica pesadilla. Si fuere un cobarde ya no estaría viviendo en ese lugar, pero no lo era y cambiarse de sitio sería un completo embrollo. Las emociones percibidas cuando vio a Sakuno habían sido así de fuertes, sino sus pensamientos no se habrían visto afectados.

Claro que al pasar unos días sumido en su labor de rescatista le proporcionó lo que tanto buscaba, casi olvidar del todo esos tímidos ojos carmín y esos torturadores labios de Merlot. Obviamente, era lo que debía suceder. Si estaba claro que ninguna mujer podía tener un poder como ese sobre él, que lo dejaba abatido tal mendigo esperando por un mísero trozo de pan de una caritativa alma.

Sintiéndose como él mismo otra vez y con todo en su cabeza en orden, partió rumbo a su trabajo sin dedicar uno solo de sus pensamientos a esa persona. Tomando la ruta más larga, decidió que lo mejor era bajar por las escaleras de emergencias para hacer un poco de ejercicio, además, ser un hombre precavido nunca estaba demás. Si fuera un ser que demuestra alegría abiertamente habría bajado silbando una melódica tonada, pero eso sería impropio en una ser como Ryoma.

En mitad de su recorrido un sutil escalofrío le atravesó por su espalda y un paso más abajo la causante de sus pesadillas hizo aparición. Se quedó estático en medio de las escaleras y con la mano agarrada con firmeza a la baranda. Sus ojos tuvieron que hacer un exhaustivo examen a esa presencia, para asegurarse que no fuera otra vez una jugarreta de sus pensamientos o un reflejo de sus propios deseos.

Subiendo centímetro a centímetro, grabando cada parte de lo que veía en su retina como si fuera un tesoro invaluable. Un par de botas negras con una plataforma insignificante, no supo por que, pero le pareció bien que no llevara un pretencioso tacón. Al llegar a sus rodillas, una falda de jeans azul abrigaba el resto de sus piernas y se detuvo por un segundo para distinguir el delicado bordado en una de las esquinas, quizás por que le pareció femenino e inocente, tan lejos de las arpías que conocía.

Si no recordara con claridad las curvas de su esbelta figura, se habría sentido decepcionado con ese abrigo color hueso que cubría con precisión su cuerpo. Retrasando el momento de ver ese rostro que atormentaba sus sueños, notó como bajo una boina blanca una larga trenza caoba caía sinuosa por su espalda, sus dedos sintieron un cosquilleo y percibió al instante las ganas que tenía de alborotar ese peinado infantil.

Sus delicadas facciones se veían realzadas con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, un tono propio que se da al exponerse al frío invernal. De súbito sus pulmones quedaron sin aire al asimilar lo que sus ojos veían y su cerebro afirmaba. Y todo empeoró cuando sus miradas se conectaron, quedando prendado de esos brillantes rubíes que le observaban con recelo. Fue en el momento que se percató que sus esfuerzos por apartarse habían sido derrumbados.

_¡Maldita suerte la mía! ¡Maldita esa mujer!_ Que le provocaba una parálisis con su sola presencia. La ira surgió desde su interior como un volcán en erupción y no pudo evitar mirarla con odio ardiente.

-¿Por qué estás acá? – su tono hacía gala de su permanente indiferencia y frialdad, pero su postura de guerrero a portas de una batalla era inconfundible.

-N-no… me g-gusta… e-esa caja – palabras que salieron trémulas de sus labios, sin valor para mirarlo y sintiéndose como una criminal que ha encontrado la ira de su patrón, agregó con un murmullo – l-lo siento.

Ryoma, observó como la chica frente a él se inclinaba un tanto más para pedir un perdón innecesario. Notó como las manos entrelazadas estaban casi transparentes al apretarlas tanto, que sus piernas parecían perder fuerza y toda su postura anunciaba el terror que le habían infligido sus palabras. Se maldijo a sí mismo por aquello y sin darse cuenta había terminado de bajar las escaleras.

Sakuno percibió la cercanía y con apenas un hilo de voz volvió a disculparse, rogando por que la dejara marchar sin daño. Le era inevitable comportarse de aquella manera, muchas veces sin desearlo había logrado la ira de su padre y debido soportar su castigo. No deseaba ser una cobarde, pero conocía sus limitaciones y sabía que si enfadaba más a su enemigo un solo golpe podría dejarla muy mal.

La escena se presentaba de tal forma que Sakuno no pudo más que recordar a un criminal frente a su ejecutor. Para ella no era extraño agachar su cabeza de manera sumisa y dispuesta para esperar cualquier represalia ante su insolencia, en una época en donde ser mujer no era más que una existencia necesaria, era de suponer que su actitud era la correcta. La joven todavía debía aprender mucho para darse cuenta que la vida ya no era como la conocía.

Solo que para Ryoma aquella actitud tan sorprendente, por lo fuera de lugar, lo hizo sentirse como el peor de los canallas que abusa de los menos favorecidos. Su intención era arrancarla de su cabeza no causarle un ataque de pánico o matarla del susto y mucho menos que casi se arrodillara ante él para rogar clemencia. Teniendo un caos en su mente dijo lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Mada mada dane – su voz sonó altiva y burlesca, pero le permitió irse sin tener que cometer otra aberración.

Al oír esas palabras, Sakuno se alzó perpleja por el cambio de atmósfera y sintió como su rostro se teñía de un rojo intenso como la grana. Se reprendió al notar que ese sujeto se había reído de ella humillándola por entero. Al menos consiguió volver a respirar con normalidad. El día había sido largo como para analizar mejor lo sucedido, tenía que recordar que ya no estaba en el siglo XIX en donde las mujeres debían inclinar su rostro ante un hombre. Que difícil es ser una mujer actual y cuanto le faltaba por aprender.

Cuando Ryoma llegó al exterior se negó a pensar más en ese pequeño incidente, solo se acordó de guardar que Sakuno no usaba los ascensores, raro… no importaba la razón, no tendría que volver a utilizar las escaleras. Y volvió a cerrar ese capítulo en un recóndito espacio de su cabeza, de preferencia en el lugar de los desechos permanentes. Lo único en claro es que ahora debía ocupar todo su tiempo libre para no tener que ser redundante en sus pensamientos.

Por consiguiente, en este instante se hallaba sentado en el despacho del capitán de la compañía, una sencilla oficina que solo poseía un escritorio de madera, un ordenador y teléfono, además de un estante para guardar los innumerables archivos. Por las paredes se podían observar unos cuantos retratos de antiguos generaciones de bomberos, en las cuales se apreciaba una de cuando su padre era a penas un simple novato.

-Así que por eso has pedido verme, quieres que te permita hacer turnos dobles – expresó el capitán sin revelar lo que le parecía aquello.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, es capitán de la compañía hace 5 años, un hombre reconocido por su rectitud y seriedad, considerado como uno de los mejores bomberos de su generación. Su porte alto y su mirada reservada le daban la apariencia de una persona fría y distante, aunque sus más cercanos conocían la preocupación que siempre presentaba por sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo, ese lado humano hacía que su equipo le fuera leal y obediente en cualquier caso.

Para la mayoría de las personas Tezuka era un hombre intimidante e incluso muchos temían enfrentarlo. Pero Ryoma estaba sentado ante él sin demostrar ningún miedo, se le veía cómodo con esa postura impávida y su mirada fija en su capitán esperando respuesta.

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes. ¿Acaso pretendes mudarte aquí? Darte las horas que me pides sería ilegal – espetó serenamente, mientras revisaba unos documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-No pretendo vivir aquí – respondió inalterable, aunque esa idea tampoco sería mala –Solo sería por un par de semanas – se dijo más para sí, esperanzado en que ese tiempo sin ver a la misteriosa chica de cabellos caoba sirviera para apagar el fuego que sentía al verla.

-¿Cuál es el problema que tienes? – Ryoma fingió despreocupación – Es extraño que vengas a mí y más para esto.

-Lo sé. No tengo ningún problema, solo quiero trabajar. Los demás…

-Los demás – lo interrumpió con voz calma, sabiendo hacia donde iba Ryoma – No tienen turnos dobles, ellos hacen trabajos voluntarios a la comunidad, algo que tú rechazaste hacer.

Ryoma se acomodó inquieto en la silla, para eso no tenía respuesta por que era cierto. Desde que Tezuka se había convertido en capitán, había ideado maneras para que sus compañeros no tuvieran que buscar trabajo fuera del distrito. Así evitar que se excedieran o no llegaran a tiempo a las emergencias que se prestaban a veces con mucha frecuencia.

Cada mes los vecinos presentaban una lista con las tareas que necesitaban de su ayuda, aunque le decían trabajos voluntarios, estos siempre eran remunerados por quienes solicitaban estos servicios. Siendo un barrio residencial muchos de los pedidos eran arreglos del jardín, mudanzas, restauraciones de variados tipos como pintar muros, cambiar ventanas entre muchas otras cosas. Incluso ayudar a servir en alguna fiesta ya sea de matrimonio o cumpleaños. En resumen, trabajos que no requerían manos expertas o especialistas, sino disposición y buena voluntad.

Por lo general, Ryoma se mantenía ajeno a estos pedidos, aunque a veces colaboraba en las mudanzas o similares. No necesitaba ingresos extras, el dinero que recibía por servir de bombero era suficiente para llevar una vida tranquila y cuando requería algo más, lucraba con las acciones que su madre insistía tuviera para casos de emergencia y como un respaldo futuro, era comprensible si de un día para otro no podía continuar con ese arriesgado trabajo así como le había sucedido a su padre.

-Entonces, acepto unos de esos trabajos voluntarios – dijo como si estuviese haciendo un favor en vez de pedirlo.

-Ya deberías saber que este mes fueron repartidos todos los trabajos. Si quieres uno tendrás que esperar hasta el mes que viene.

Eso era un mal augurio y no servía para sus pretensiones de mantenerse alejado de la ninfa de cabellos caoba. Tenía que buscar otra solución que no afectara su desempeño en la compañía, sino tendría que vérselas con Tezuka y eso si que era un completo fastidio.

-Esta bien – dijo al levantarse – Buscaré otra cosa.

-Echizen. Esta mañana llegó un trabajo y quizás pueda interesarte – anunció señalando uno de los papeles que leía.

-Acepto – expulsó. Tezuka lo observó, a pesar de no decir nada Ryoma notó como estudiaba su abrupta reacción.

-¿No quieres saber primero de que se trata?

-No es necesario.

-Bueno, supongo que con tus habilidades no tendrás problema con esto. Si estás decidido, le diré a Tomoka que prepare tu nuevo horario y arregle lo del trabajo.

A Ryoma no le sorprendió que su capitán no le exigiera mayores explicaciones y era la razón, por la cual, no había tenido problemas en dirigirse a él para esto. Sabía que se preocupaba por sus hombres y nunca se inmiscuiría en sus asuntos, a menos que influyeran con su desempeño. Ryoma lo respetaba al ver como su capitán confiaba en cada unos de sus hombres.

-Una cosa más. Lo mismo que les digo a todos. Si veo que este trabajo afecta tu rendimiento se acaba, aquí no necesitamos hombres fatigados y sin fuerza. Recuérdalo – Ryoma asintió.

-Me retiro.

-Takeshi será tu compañero – dijo al instante que Ryoma abría la puerta para marcharse.

-No necesito un compañero – espetó al voltearse y enfrentar a Tezuka.

-No te estoy preguntando – sentenció sin dar pie para ninguna replica.

Al menos ya había conseguido su primer objetivo y no tendría que andar como fugitivo en su propia casa. Se hallaba con muy buen humor al darse cuenta que al fin sus planes comenzaban a funcionar, así que ahora se entretenía realizando la limpieza al carro bomba con un ánimo poco visto en él.

-¿Qué haces Echizen? – lo interrumpió Momo y adiós tranquilidad.

-No ves – se mofó con aire superior.

-No me refiero a eso, idiota – dándole un golpe en la nuca – Sino a la hora que es.

Ryoma lo miró esperando que le diera mayor información, pues en lo que a él respectaba no había problema con la hora y estaba cumpliendo con su deber como es debido. Momoshiro alzó una ceja para que su amigo entendiera y al ver que este lo ignoraba, como era su costumbre, se restregó el cabello exasperado emitiendo un gruñido de hastío.

-Ya deja de hacer eso y vámonos.

-¿A dónde? – pronunció sin mirarlo, mientras permitía que un chorro de agua cayera sobre la parte alta del carro.

-¿Cómo que a dónde? – gritó – ¿No le pediste al capitán que te diera un trabajo?

Dejó que el agua siguiera cayendo, mientras fruncía el ceño al hacer memoria de lo que su amigo de ojos violeta le preguntaba. Exactamente, hace unos días le pedió a Tezuka que le otorgara un trabajo y hoy era el día. Se maldijo a sí mismo, era obvio que no solo bastaba pedir un trabajo sino también tenía que realizarlo.

-Echizen, deja que yo me encargo – propuso Kawamura que venía entrando con un bolso en mano – recién comienza mi turno así que no hay problema.

-Listo. Ya, Ryoma, ve a buscar tus cosas y apúrate – lo empujaba hacia los camarines.

Se desligó de la presión de Momoshiro para dejar la manguera en su lugar y cortar el agua. Luego lo miró fríamente para que no siguiera atosigándolo, mientras iba por sus cosas. Aquella reacción tan poco amistosa no inmutó a su amigo que ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para no importarle su enojo. Solo sonrío divertido al darse cuenta que Ryoma no estaba muy convencido de lo que iba hacer y todavía no lograba averiguar por que el cambio de actitud.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Las cosas iban funcionando a ratos para la joven Ryuzaki. La ropa había sido el principal escollo que tuvo que enfrentar y agradecía la paciencia de Ann con este asunto. Como ninguna podía jactarse de ser millonaria, lograron armar un guardarropa para Sakuno con algunas prendas de Ann y otras que consiguieron a precios aceptables, pero el gran dilema no fue ese, sino decidir que estilo usar en la chica del pasado y que ella fuera capaz de llevar sin sentirse como una rareza.

Una vez que Sakuno asimiló que debía buscar un atuendo para la época actual y después de unas cuantas discusiones más de que era lo más apropiados, entonces consiguieron llegar a un mutuo acuerdo. En definitiva, los pantalones quedaron totalmente descartados por que Sakuno se sentía incapaz de llevar algo que hiciera resaltar las curvas de su cuerpo –situación que consideraba indecente–, jamás se había sentido tan expuesta que con esas prendas, no le veía lo bueno por ninguna parte.

Los argumentos de Ann sobre la comodidad y protección que podrían darle, sobre todo, en este invierno no fueron suficientes para convencerla. Así que lo único que pasó la prueba fueron las faldas y vestidos, solo que no cualquiera. Tenían que ser holgados sin pegarse de manera descarada a su cuerpo y por supuesto, el largo no más arriba de las rodillas, en este caso fue punto a favor de Ann que consiguió que accediera a esto, sino habría solo llevado el largo hasta los tobillos.

Era todo un reto tratar de convencer a Sakuno que mostrar un poco las piernas no era inadecuado, al menos había logrado hacerla entender que llevar Kimonos a diario no era conveniente para adaptarse a la nueva realidad. También tuvieron complicaciones con este asunto, ya que para una chica de la era Meiji era una situación ilógica que las prendas tradicionales solo se utilizaran en algunos festivales o fiestas importantes, le pareció insólito que en un par de años cambiara tanto una moda que se había llevado por miles de años en su país.

A pesar del complejo momento de la ropa, Ann había logrado que la vestimenta total fuera actual, coqueta y con algunos cortes algo sensuales. Eran vestidos discretos que representaban la tímida personalidad de Sakuno, pero no permitiendo que se viera sosa o como una anciana. Era un conjunto juvenil de elegancia y feminidad ideal para que la joven de un mundo antiguo pudiera ir adaptándose a su nueva realidad, sin dejar de ser ella misma.

Con todos estos detalles y unos tantos más la busca de su alma gemela estaba en "hiatus". Tal como había dicho Ann era inadmisible comenzar la búsqueda si ella no sabía como desenvolverse en este ambiente, ya que la única manera de investigar era ir conociendo a diferentes personas, las cuales no deberían saber de su real vida por que era imposible que la tomaran en serio. Ya había comprendido que los viajes en el tiempo tampoco eran normales en esta época y lo mejor era mantener la tesis que era prima de Ann.

-Sakuno-chan, si ya estás lista será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Ann, asomándose por la puerta del cuarto.

-¿A d-dónde vamos? – emitió mientras intentaba que la trenza le quedara en el lugar correcto, después de haberla hecho unas cuatro veces parecía decente.

Este era otro de los retos que había debido asumir, peinarse sola era un gran conflicto y quedar conforme era otro. Jamás se había arreglado el pelo ella misma, siempre había tenido sirvientes que le facilitaban esta engorrosa tarea. La solución para sentirse mejor fue hacerse un trenzado simple, aunque todavía no se hallaba cómoda con este cambio. Pero llevar el pelo suelto si que no era una alternativa, eso si que sería una desvergüenza, por mucho que Ann dijese lo contrario.

-Esta será tu primera presentación en sociedad – le anunció su nueva amiga con tono emocionante – Vamos al cuartel de bomberos de Seigaku.

-¿Y qué… vamos hacer allí? – dudó al no imaginar las pretensiones de Ann.

-No es obvio. Te guste o no debes conocer gente distinta y que mejor en un lugar donde esta repleto de sujetos guapos o al menos algunos si lo son. Además, debes superar esa fobia que tienes a la gente, sobre todo a los hombres y aprender a tratar con ellos.

-Y-yo no… tengo miedo – lo que era cierto. El problema se presentaba por otro motivo, ella había sido criada para ser reservada en público y sumisa en presencia del género masculino, costumbres que eran difíciles de ignorar.

-Puede ser. Pero eso solo lo sé yo. Los demás solo te verán como un ser asustadizo y los hombres terminaran ignorando tu presencia por linda que seas. No te pido que te transformes en una "femme fatale", solo en una mujer que sabe lo que quiere.

-¿Una qué fem… qué?

-Una "femme fatale" es una mujer que tiene el poder de la sexualidad y lo usa para atrapar a los hombres. Utiliza su cuerpo como arma infalible y tiene la capacidad para que un hombre quede de rodillas a sus pies.

-Y-yo no quiero eso – respondió con el rostro enrojecido.

-Da igual. De todos modos, lo que quiero decir es que debes ser más segura de ti misma y ser capaz de al menos no salir corriendo cuando un hombre se te acerque – Sakuno la miró con tristeza – Y no pongas esa cara, cuando fuimos a comprar esas botas que traes casi lesionas al pobre vendedor que intento ayudarte a ponerlas. Sé que te asustaste por que te agarro la pantorrilla, pero te aseguro que no tenía malas intenciones.

-L-lo sé, pero…

-Dejemos eso. Tienes que aprender como se comportan las personas, principalmente los hombres. Por eso vamos al cuartel, allí los chicos se comportaran bien y no te asustes si alguno te dice un halago.

-Está bien – balbuceo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

No tenía mucho que agregar a estos temas que ya habían conversado innumerables veces. Ann siempre estaba dispuesta a instruirla en todo lo que debía conocer, desde el funcionamiento de la casa hasta el comportamiento de la sociedad. Con lo primero seguía manteniéndose al margen para evitar un desastre, luego que de manera ingenua había apagado la cocinilla con un soplido –ignorando las lecciones de Ann– menos mal que nadie prendió una cerilla y se percataron del problema a tiempo.

Sakuno no podía jactarse de ser muy habilidosa en casi nada, mucho menos en asuntos caseros. Para ella aquellas tareas hogareñas eran asuntos del servicio contratado, solo que de un día para otro todo ello había cambiado a tener que ser autosuficiente en todo. Para no causar ninguna otra catástrofe se concentró en lo menos dañino, buscar un atuendo acorde a la actualidad, estudiar el nuevo mundo y pensar en como hacer para adaptarse mejor.

El día continuaba tan frío como lo presagiaban las intermitentes nevadas que caían desde la noche. Sin mayores complicaciones lograron llegar al cuartel nº 19, un gran edificio de ladrillo se alzaba imponente en una esquina frente unos modestos puestos de comida. La entrada principal constaba de un enorme portón de madera reforzada con hierro, para dejar paso al carro bomba y dentro de este mismo portón iba adosada una puerta más pequeña. Zona por donde las dos chicas tuvieron que ingresar.

Sakuno quedo un tanto abrumada por aquel espacio que se ampliaba tanto en alto como ancho. En casi todo el rededor más elevado un conjunto de ventanas permitían el acceso de luz. Una robusta tarima se desplegaba de uno de los muros dejando entrever un sitio de descanso, que en una de sus esquinas un largo tubo rojo caía hasta el primer nivel. Junto a esto unos estantes arrimados a las paredes guardaban variados objetos, tales como cascos amarillos, chaquetones negros y amarillos, entre otros implementos de emergencia.

Justo cuando intentaba saber que había tras un pasillo a su izquierda una luz parpadeó por su costado derecho. Esta provenía de una puerta que se habría en el segundo piso, que presumió era una oficina. Una chica de cabellos castaños descendía por la única escalera ha ese piso y con mirada suspicaz las examinó.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué haces acá? – gritó la joven desde las escaleras.

-Vine a visitarlos.

-¿Quién es tu amiga? – dijo Tomoka con curiosidad y algo de recelo, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-Es mi prima, Ryuzaki Sakuno – dando un paso a un lado para que pudiera verla mejor – ha venido a vivir conmigo.

-Mmmm… Ryuzaki ¿Eh? – expresó con desconfianza, actitud habitual cuando entraban mujeres desconocidas al cuartel.

-E-es un… placer conocerla – musitó, haciendo una elegante reverencia.

-Osakada Tomoka – contestó con frialdad, sin apartar la mirada de aquella chica.

Tomoka la inspeccionó como si se tratara de alguna especie exótica en exhibición, no tuvo reparos en recorrerla de pies a cabeza ni en disimular su interés. Poco le falto para pedirle que desfilara o se quitara la ropa para ver sino ocultaba algo. Mientras intentaba hacerse una idea de lo que veía, llegó a la conclusión que no era ninguna amenaza inmediata, al menos no se veía como las otras arpías que deseaban perturbar a sus compañeros. Debía mantenerse alerta.

-Tomoka, podrías dejar de hacer eso. La estás asustando – espetó Ann colocándose entre ella y Sakuno.

-¡Ah! – dijo sin rastro de arrepentimiento – Ann, ¿por qué has decidido venir? Tú no sueles aparecerte por aquí.

-Ya te lo dije, mi prima es nueva en la ciudad y necesita conocer los lugares importantes.

-La trajiste para que conociera a los chicos, ¿cierto? – pronunció en tono acusador y remarcando su postura con los brazos en jarra. Ann la miro con ojos inocentes y comentó.

-Obviamente. Pero no es por lo que tú piensas.

-¿Ah, sí? – alzando la voz.

-Tomoka. Sakuno nunca ha venido a esta ciudad y es necesario que conozca donde vive y quienes son sus vecinos. Sabes tan bien como yo que el cuartel queda a solo unas cuadras de mi departamento, así que esto le servirá como una referencia.

-Puede ser – bufó incrédula – aunque creo que no es necesario que entre y conozca a los chicos.

Ann sabía de ante mano que esta sería una conversación conflictiva, ya que Osakada siempre era muy sobre protectora con todo lo que tuviera relación con el cuartel, más si se trataba de los chicos. Tenía que ser astuta para convencer a la chica del lunar para que se transformara en una aliada, solo que no podía revelar toda la historia de Sakuno.

Maquinando unas cuantas ideas para conmover a Tomoka, se acercó con postura discreta a la chica y la alejo un tanto de los oídos de Sakuno.

-Escucha – murmullo Ann – Sakuno es un tanto despistada y se pierde con facilidad, es por eso que debo hacer que conozca a varias personas para que la ayuden en caso necesario.

-No me convences. ¿Acaso, tu prima es tonta?

-Por supuesto, que no. Solo que ella fue criada en una hacienda lejos de la ciudad, casi en total aislamiento de la modernidad. ¿Comprendes?

Tomoka se fue enredando poco a poco en la labia de Ann. Quien relataba una historia creíble, emotiva y entrelazada con la verdad, solo omitía aquello que no podía ser demostrado o fácilmente aceptado.

Por otro lado, hace unos minutos que Sakuno había dejado de prestar atención a los que las chicas conversaban. Su vista rápidamente fue atraída a unas fotos colgadas de un muro tapizado en madera. A un lado de un panel repleto de mensajes e informes de todo tipo que prefirió ignorar, se encontraban unos marcos de fotografías grupales que comprendió eran de los chicos que trabajan allí.

Ordenadas en dos filas y tres columnas, todas tenían una fecha impresa en la parte inferior y a medida que iba avanzando una en especial capto todo su interés. La que estaba al final de la última columna, datada de hace cuatro años, mostraba un grupo de jóvenes novatos en una especie de ceremonia.

Los hombres presentes vestían una especie de chaqueta con el estilo de las yukatas, pero que solo llegaba hasta los muslos. Cualquier otro detalle se perdió cuando Sakuno puso su mirada sobre unos penetrantes ojos ámbar, que fruncía el ceño molesto al verse casi estrangulado por otros dos chicos que se notaban divertidos. Sin darse cuenta deslizó sus dedos contorneando la figura masculina que atrajo su atención.

Aquel chico de postura indiferente que solo conocía hace unos días le causaba desconcierto. Sentía una lucha interna cada vez que lo veía, a su vez que un pánico inexplicable le recorría el cuerpo. Era como sentir un intenso frío capaz de paralizar su persona y al mismo tiempo un sofocante calor que parecía bullir su sangre. No sabía que pensar de aquellas reacciones tan complejas, pues hasta el momento no tenía nada con que compararlas.

-Sakuno – dijo Ann con insistencia – Ya estas en las nubes.

-L-lo siento.

-Ahora entiendo lo que dices – interrumpió Osakada con pena y negando con la cabeza dijo – al parecer no tengo de otra que ser tu amiga.

-¿Ser amiga de quien? – una voz masculina las sobresalto a las tres.

-Takeshi, por que apareces tan de repente – le reprendió con un grito su compañera de trabajo.

-¿De repente? Estaban tan concentradas que ni cuenta se dieron de nuestra llegada.

Las chicas miraron hacia donde señalaba Momoshiro y se percataron que el lugar estaba invadido por hombres en uniforme negro. Unos arrastrado algunos equipos, otros perdiéndose por el pasillo y por último alguien guiando para que entrara el camión de bombero que venía todo embarrado.

-¿Y en qué estaban? Ya sé, la hermanita pequeña de Tachibana vino para visitarnos.

Momoshiro sabía que el solo hecho de omitir el nombre de la chica de ojos grisáceos, haría que esta saltara enfuruñada tal gata enojada. Lo cual era un deleite para él.

-Tengo nombre – bufó la aludida – Ann, mi nombre es Ann. Te quedo claro, Takato.

-Sabes perfectamente que ese no es mi apellido – la acusó molesto. Pero ella solo fingió inocencia.

-Lo siento. Es que nunca recuerdo los nombres de quien no me importa – atacó con ironía.

-¿Estás enojada? Hermanita menor de Tachibana.

-Sakuno-chan. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, la parejita recién comienza con su pelea y esto puede ser tan vergonzoso – pronunció en tono lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara hasta en el despacho del capitán.

Los dos pendencieros no pudieron ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas cuando varios pares de ojos cayeron sobre ellos y luego prorrumpieron a reír a carcajadas. Se miraron fijamente acusándose por aquella vergüenza, hasta que Ann prefirió ignorarlo. Mientras un chico de ojos ámbar permanecía a distancia concentrado en la mujer de cabellos caobas, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no mirarla. Se sentía como si él fuera el negativo y ella el positivo de un imán que les impulsaba a fundirse.

Indignado condigo mismo se fue a los camerinos a cambiarse de ropa, pues aún no comprendía por que sus ojos lo obligaban a no perderse la fascinante visión. Aunque quien lo viera podría asegurar que sentía algo más que desprecio por la chica, sus ojos parecían fulminarla con una letal precisión.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando imaginó que todo el alboroto ya había concluido, decidió salir de su guarida. Era tarde y estaba cansado, su único deseo era poder marcharse a su casa y dormir largas horas. Cuando llegó al salón principal solo quedaban su amiga y compañero, también se percató de Sakuno pero deliberadamente se negó a pensar en ella.

-Pero que bueno es ver que ya estás aquí – anunció Ann para captar su atención.

Algo en las palabras de su amiga provocó una reacción en su interior, una voz de alerta que le gritaba que estaba en peligro inmediato. Claro que no podía salir corriendo como un niño asustado y solo le dedicó una mirada aburrida.

-¿Ya te vas a la casa?

-Sí – respondió Takeshi.

-No te pregunté a ti – le dijo con aleteo de su mano – Ryoma, si ya te vas, por favor, podrías llevarte a Sakuno-chan contigo.

Ambos protagonistas reaccionaron a las palabras de Ann. Ella con un respingo que la despertó de su aturdimiento y él con una mirada amenazadora que su amiga ignoró sin problemas.

-¿Tienes algún problema de llevar a Sakuno? – expresó con tono inocente, pero en claro desafío.

-¿Y tú a donde vas? – interrumpió Momoshiro, demasiado interesado en Ann como para percatarse de la presencia casi inadvertida de Sakuno.

-Entonces, Ryoma te llevas a Sakuno ¿cierto? – ignorando a Momo y desafiando a Ryoma a que aceptara.

-N-no… quiero… molestar – murmuro Ryuzaki con cierto nerviosismo sabiendo que ese chico tenía una clara aversión hacia ella.

-¡Qué va! A Ryoma no le molesta nada, además si van para el mismo lugar – miró a su amigo con cierta malicia en sus ojos cuando vislumbro la irritación de la escena – Y cómo ves ya comenzó a nevar de nuevo, esta oscuro, hace frío y no es bueno que una chica ande sola por estas calles.

-Eso es cierto – apoyó Momo – Así que tú tampoco deberías andar sola.

-Lo sé. Por eso tú me llevarás – anunció con voz de mando – ¿Tienes algún problema con llevar a Sakuno? – preguntó a Ryoma.

-No – contestó como si gruñera.

-N-no es… necesario, sé… donde es la casa – balbuceó sin mucho éxito.

Ryoma logró oír esas palabras con perfecta claridad y sintió un enorme desagrado al ver que esa chica desconocida, de cierta manera lo despreciaba. ¿Por qué eso lo molestaba? Que lo maldijeran si lo sabía. Pero su orgullo se vio afectado.

-Pero qué dices, Sakuno. Aún no te acostumbras a la ciudad y sabes que tu sentido de orientación no es bueno, por no decir nulo – la aludida solo pudo sonrojarse.

-L-lo siento.

-No hay problema. De todos modos, una chica como tú no debe andar sola a estas horas y Ryoma, por muy bruto que parezca, esta al servicio de la comunidad y debe velar por su seguridad – dijo Momo para complacerse con Ann y para molestar a Ryoma, que odiaba ser obligado a algo.

-Bien dicho. Takeshi, nos vamos.

-A la orden. Tengo la moto en la entrada.

-Sakuno-chan, deje la cena en el microondas y las instrucciones justo en la puerta. No creo que tengas problemas, ya hemos practicado eso. Lo mismo va para la calefacción.

Ambos hombres se miraron interrogativos ante esas palabras, pero luego asumieron que eso era algún ritual femenino que ellos desconocían.

-Bueno, adiós. Ryoma cuida a Sakuno-chan

Sin más palabras la pareja Takeshi-Tachibana volteo para dirigirse a la entrada dejando en cierto estado perplejo a sus amigos. El primero en reaccionar fue el joven bombero que giro al lado contrario y comenzó a caminar a su destino, mientras se pateaba mentalmente por su obvia mala fortuna y de paso estrangulaba a Ann por obligarlo a llevarse a la causa de su tortura con él.

Sakuno permaneció mirando el suelo por unos segundos sin percatarse que su acompañante se marchaba. Estaba abrumada con tanto ajetreo en tan poco tiempo, conoció a unos cuantos chicos un tanto extraños que debido a las circunstancias no pudo saber mucho de ellos, pero uno insistió en que debían organizar algo para conocerse entre todos, diciéndolo con cierto aire misterioso. Que significaba eso ni idea. Solo que no tuvo más opción que aceptar y esperar que no fuera nada que no pudiera manejar.

Y ahora debía enfrentarse a este hombre que la inquietaba demasiado, las pocas veces que se encontraron él parecía taladrarla con la mirada esperando que se desvaneciera en el acto.

-¡Vamos! – ordenó unos pasos más allá al ver que la chica no le seguía.

No esperó que lo alcanzara y continuó con su camino hasta donde debía doblar una esquina para tomar el trayecto más directo. Sakuno se sobresalto al oír la voz huraña de Ryoma y se apresuró a seguirlo, no quería causarle más problemas y ya notaba que su presencia le molestaba.

Ambos caminaron en un silencio armónico, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a pasear juntos sin sentirse incómodos con ellos mismos. Sakuno permanecía un paso atrás de él mirándolo de reojo, indagando al sujeto que le causaba cierta desazón incompresible. Sentía un leve magnetismo hacía él, pero no conseguía definir aquella sensación.

Ryoma caminaba haciendo un esfuerzo por fingir que esa presencia a su lado no le causaba ningún importuno. Se negaba a analizar más las emociones que esa mujer le provocaba y se obligó a concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera ella. Así como antes ninguna mujer lo podía perturbar, ahora no sería la excepción.

El viaje no era muy extenso, pero debido a la nieve se hacía un tanto engorroso y lento. Sakuno que sentía las piernas como gelatina le costaba avanzar con normalidad, cada paso parecía una tarea titánica y temía que de un momento a otro acabaría de bruces en el suelo, lo cual sería una profunda humillación y en vista que Ryoma ya la había avergonzado antes no le parecía muy atractiva la idea.

Y tal como temía el hielo del suelo la hizo trastabillar, estuvo a un tranco de terminar con el orgullo pegado al frío pavimento y la dignidad esparcida por doquier. No supo como, pero se las arreglo para agarrarse con toda la fuerza que tenía de un poste a su lado. Cuando hubo recuperado el control de sus extremidades suspiró aliviada, habría sonreído por el triunfo sino hubiese sido por el comentario de su acompañante.

-Mada mada dane – pronunció moviendo la cabeza ante la notable impericia de la chica.

Emitió un bufido exasperado y jaló una de las delicadas manos enguantadas de la chica para que se afirmara de él. Un hormigueo los atravesó tal relámpago en tormenta tropical cuando hicieron contacto –a pesar de la tela que los separaba –, Sakuno apartó sus dedos para permitirse sujetar de una manga del grueso chaquetón negro, intentando omitir el delator rubor que bañaba sus mejillas ante el inocente toque.

Ryoma prefirió negar cualquier extraña sensación al percibir esa corriente perturbadora y apresuró el paso rumbo a su casa, para deshacerse lo antes posible de esa ninfa que seguía interrumpiendo su tranquilidad. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su destino sumidos en un profundo y enigmático silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos en común.

Sakuno sentía que sus nervios pronto colapsarían así que caminó diligente hacia las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Supo que era seguida por el ruido seco de los pasos de Ryoma, pero no se detuvo a comprobarlo y continuó su trayecto rápidamente. Se hallaba demasiado confundida ante los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior el percibir su cercanía, prefería no analizarlos.

Llegaron a la puerta de Ann y a duras penas acertó la llave en la cerradura. Se volteó con lentitud e hizo una discreta reverencia al tiempo que pronunciaba un agradecimiento, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente. Ryoma quien la había seguido por propio instinto se fue cuestionando su actitud hacia la chica y se burló de sí mismo al comprender su propia estupidez.

Es cierto que se sentía inclinado ante la belleza de ninfa y su cuerpo traicionero se encargaba de recordárselo. Pero eso no significaba que debía comportarse como un absoluto cobarde, tal cual lo había estado haciendo los últimos días. Él nunca evadía un problema o un reto y mucho menos de esta índole, se avergonzaba de su antigua actitud de gallina por salir huyendo de una indefensa mujer, aunque lo de indefensa era cuestionable.

Sakuno alzó la vista al tiempo que se preparaba para girar y encerrarse en el departamento. Su error fue mirarlo directamente a los ojos, la sangre le subió a las mejillas acusando su inquietud, el corazón pareció paralizarse un segundo y luego rebotar con gran ímpetu. Una brisa de sensaciones la inundó y notó como un cambio surgía en ella, era algo leve que la llenaba de un suave calor. _¿Eres tú?_ Fue la pregunta que cruzó su cabeza.

A Ryoma el brillo en esos ojos carmín lo atravesó como una daga de fuego y de pronto toda resolución pareció desvanecerse. Tuvo el ligero impulso de acercarla a él y probar aquellos labios que tanto le acosaban en sus sueños. Dio un paso aún hipnotizado por esa mirada y casi sintiendo la calida sensación de su boca, era solo un milímetro que lo separaba de esa parte femenina que anhelaba probar, pero el inesperado ruido de una bocina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Se enderezó de súbito y la miró fijamente, en sus ojos se apreció un rayo de la más gélida de las miradas que hizo a Sakuno estremecerse, solo que no logro definir eso como temor o algo más. Sin percatarse, Ryoma, en un instante desapareció por el pasillo dejándola sola e incapaz para comprender que había sucedido. _¿Había querido besarla?_ Negó con vehemencia ante esa posibilidad, era absurdo aquello si la miraba con tanto desprecio.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar cuestionarse si las emociones que percibió con la cercanía de Ryoma eran alguna señal. Su pulso se había acelerado y un sutil calor le había recorrido el cuerpo, estaba a un paso de conseguir la respuesta definitiva cuando la razón se impuso al corazón. Bloqueo esos imprudentes pensamientos y decidió que solo eran sandeces, sus deseos por hallar a su alma gemela eran inmensos y eso seguro la llevaba a comportarse impulsivamente.

Sakuno sin darse cuenta que actuaba con enorme ingenuidad, había resuelto que para reconocer a su otra mitad debía ocurrir algún hecho extraordinario, sorprendente casi mágico. Sus fantasías estaban llenas de luces y estrellas en el cielo, un gran retumbar de fuegos artificiales que le anunciarían que su corazón había encontrado a su compañero. Ignorando que su abuela le había dicho que estuviese atenta a todas las señales.

Por tanto, como no había ocurrido nada de eso, entonces Ryoma no podía ser lo que buscaba y aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Ciertamente, se había sentido atraída por esa profunda mirada ámbar y su dueño tan indiferente, pero nada que causara un maremoto en su interior solo una pequeño oleaje.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma, que había logrado hallarse consigo mismo y alcanzado el equilibrio interno, al fin se convenció que había estado actuando como un hombre paranoico que nada tenía que ver con quien era. La cobardía no formaba parte de su vocabulario ni la huída como única salida, así que enfrentar los hechos era la solución invariable.

Percibiendo que recuperaba el control de sí, se dio cuenta que volvía a ser el tipo de siempre y que solo bastaba con seguir siéndolo. Su mejor arma contra esa mujer era su normal indiferencia y certera frialdad, no necesitaba más que actuar con una cortés deferencia rayando en la apatía y dejando bien claro que su presencia no era más importante que una simple mota de polvo.

_-Creo que tenemos problemas – se aventuró a decir una voz entre las sombras._

_-¿Crees que no lo sé? Nunca imaginé que esa tonta alma llegara tan cerca de su otra mitad. Al menos aún no es conciente de eso._

_-Pero pienso que no falta mucho para que ambos se reconozcan ¿No cree? – dijo con delicadeza para no enfadar a su superior._

_-Eso lo percibo. Solo que la otra mitad todavía permanece ignorante a los hechos, aún no es capaz de escuchar a su alma gemela. Debemos tomar medidas en el asunto, si aquellos dos se acercan un poco más podría ser un jodido fastidio._

_-¿Qué piensa hacer? Quizás… si nos robamos el collar, al menos así sería más vulnerable._

_-Eso podría ser muy evidente, ¡Idiota! – vociferó con energía – su guardiana no es ninguna tonta y se daría cuenta que algo anda mal. Tenemos que ser sigilosos y actuar con cautela, ya es bastante malo que esa alma pura haya tenido que caer justo en ese lugar. No debemos levantar sospechas que le insinúen nuestras intenciones, ¿has comprendido?_

_-Sí, señor. ¿Entonces?_

_-Entonces, haremos que otros se entrometan en ese posible idilio. Alguien que sirva para nuestros propósitos, una persona que aleje a esa tonta alma y cuando ya este al borde del abismo, nosotros la empujamos._

_-¿A quién? – preguntó con emoción – podría ser a alguno de los nuestros._

_-No. Esta vez será uno que no despierte sospechas, un alma en busca de su propia felicidad. Que sea tan aceptable como cualquiera y tenga la capacidad de confundir a nuestra tonta alma._

_-P-pero… no será peligroso. Si la tonta alma se enamora de él, nuestros planes…_

_-Ignorante. Aquella tonta alma ya no puede enamorarse de nadie, está sellada para siempre. Si no encuentra a su otra mitad no podrá ser feliz y terminará siendo una de las nuestras. Lo que tenemos que hacer es apresurar ese momento, antes que se reconozcan mutuamente. Y como hemos visto, eso podría ocurrir pronto si la tonta alma y su dueña se dan cuenta de que lo tienen en frente de sus narices._

_-Ahora entiendo. Es por eso que desea apresurar las cosas. Si ya tiene alguien en mente, solo dígame que debo hacer._

_-Sigue mis instrucciones al pie de le letra – su asistente asintió y se preparó para tomar nota._

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

Ojala no las decepcione y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, comienzan a tener una cercanía mas evidente, pero aún se niegan a ver que puede existir algo más. Como verán habrán hechos provocados por quienes deseen convertir a Sakuno en un alma sin esperanza. Haber hacía donde nos lleva esto.

Un saludo para todas quienes han leído mi historia y espero me apoyen con ella. Saludos, haré todo lo posible por no retrasarme tanto.


	5. En La Misma Frecuencia

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, gracias por su apoyo siempre presente y por los comentarios que me dan ánimos, además de críticas que me ayudan a mejorar.

Sin mucho que agregar, les dejo este capítulo que se ambienta en año nuevo. Espero disfruten su lectura.

* * *

4.- EN LA MISMA FRECUENCIA

El día de año nuevo es un acontecimiento nacional en todo Japón. Es una tradición que el día 1º de enero las familias o grupos de amigos asistan a los templos a dar ofrendas y rezar a los dioses esperando salud y buena fortuna el resto del año. El país entero se enfoca en disfrutar al máximo estos días de fiestas, desde el día previo al año nuevo limpiando a fondo la casa y luego al día siguiente, después de sus paseos, compartir una agradable comida.

Sakuno sentía una gran excitación por este día, principalmente, por que tenía una oportunidad para vestirse como más le gustaba y sentirse como ella misma otra vez. No podía quejarse de que la ropa fuera un total desagrado, pero no era lo mismo que su habitual vestimenta. Tenía que acostumbrarse que esos fueran tiempos pasados, aunque por hoy se olvidaría de eso.

Se estaba mirando en el espejo del cuarto de Ann, ajustando los palillos de madera que se había puesto en los cabellos para afirmar su larga trenza en un ovillo, casi podría decir que se parecían a los peinados que solía llevar. Era un tanto decepcionante no conseguir el peinado correcto, pero no se iba a quejar por esa nimiedad si el conjunto se veía bastante bien.

El Kimono que le había conseguido Ann era una obra de arte de la naturaleza nipona, un paisaje en donde las esbeltas gruyas emigran hacia el oeste en las estaciones de verano. Sutiles tonos cremas combinados con dorados y rojos para realzar la belleza de las grullas japonesas. Sakuno no lograba apartar la vista del espejo, con algo de nostalgia admiraba su nueva vida y todo lo que aún le tocaba enfrentar.

Observó su rostro con atención, notando como sus ojos parecían dos excelsas gemas de rubí. La blancura de su cara era el perfecto contraste con su mirada y cabellos caoba, las finas facciones embellecían su rostro de manera natural otorgándole aquella esencia inocente que muchas mujeres desearían tener, pero la experiencia de sus vidas siempre se reflejaba con esmero en cada una de ellas.

-Podrías ayudarme con esto. Es bastante complicado que el obe quede bien cuando es uno misma quien se lo pone – reclamó Ann, intentando afirmar la parte delantera de su Kimono.

-Es cierto. Yo nunca lo he intentado – acercándose a ella y tomado el obe gris perla entre sus manos – Por favor, póngase derecha y afirme el Kimono a su gusto.

-Aun cuando no te vestías sola, sabes muy bien como hacerlo – recalcó Ann con cierta admiración.

-G-gracias. Se supone que debemos hacerlo, algún día debemos trasmitirle a nuestras hijas el ritual de la vestimenta – expresó con melancolía, sabiendo que ella quizás ya no tendría esa oportunidad – Ya esta, ahora debe terminar con los detalles.

-Sakuno, no debes ser tan formal conmigo – la miró con ternura para no ofenderla – Somos amigas y los amigos se tratan con confianza.

-L-lo siento – musitó avergonzada, por más que Ann le insistía en corregir su lenguaje le era imposible dejarlo. Su formalidad era algo inherente a ella con lo cual había nacido y reforzado desde su más tierna infancia.

-Quizás, termine acostumbrándome a eso. Pienso que eso puede ser un punto a favor tuyo.

-¿A qué se refiere? – dijo curiosa, encontrar puntos a su favor era para Sakuno como hallar una estrella fugaz en el cielo.

-Más que una chica tímida, podríamos afirmar que eres una mujer elegante, discreta y recatada, puede sonar un tanto aburrido, pero te da cierto misterio.

-¡Misterio! – su voz no sonó muy convencida.

-Un buen misterio, siempre es digno de ser descubierto. Existen hombres capaces de sentirse atraídos por lo oculto, no todos se quedan en la cáscara – al mirar a Sakuno se percató que no le entendía nada –. Lo que quiero decir, es que habrá quienes solo vean tu belleza y cuando la novedad pase, se alejarán. Pero hay quienes desearan saber si existe algo más que solo eso, entonces se interesarán por conocerte y es ahí en donde el más paciente llegara a ti.

-Pero… si mi alma gemela… bueno es de los primeros…

-Lo dudo. A pesar, que esa posibilidad es valida. Cuando se ponga en contacto contigo deberá sentir la necesidad de acercarse a ti. Por mucho que pierda el interés si no logra ver más allá de tu belleza, algo le impulsará a querer saber más, aunque eso no tenga explicación racional.

-Sabe mucho de estas cosas – comentó – Tu a-alma gemela.

-Sakuno, ya es tarde y los chicos nos estarán esperando en el templo. Algo que debes aprender es hacerlos esperar el tiempo justo, ni más ni menos. Mucho retraso pueden perder el interés, demasiado puntual muestra desesperación. ¿Comprendes?

Sakuno no entendía nada de eso, pero aun así asintió como si fuera de lo más obvio. Lo que ella quería saber había sido ignorado de forma deliberada y no quiso seguir insistiendo por respeto a Ann. Terminaron de prepararse. Ambas con Kimonos que favorecían su mejor aspecto. Cada una pensando en el día que se avecinaba.

Luego de una larga caminata lograron llegar a los pies de una descomunal escalera, que ascendía por el monte que asilaba al templo Fudomine. Ann estaba acostumbrada a esa subida poco auspiciosa, pero como se había visto obligada a caminar a través de la nieve con todo ese atuendo nada práctico, estaba agotada. Sakuno se negaba a subirse a cualquier cosa que anduviera a una velocidad sobre humana, era frustrante querer convencerla de las ventajas que supondría usar esos medios de transporte. Muy tímida sería, pero lo terca era un punto crucial de su carácter siempre tan bien dispuesto.

Ann observaba a su inusual amiga, no dejaba de sorprenderse con ella y ahora volvía a admirarla. Sakuno caminaba con toda la gracia y elegancia con la que puede hacerlo una dama, se notaba que llevar Kimono no significaba ningún sacrifico. En cambio, ella estaba que estrangulaba al primero que le dijese lo apropiado que era lucir aquella vestimenta y ya estaba pensando en su primera victima.

Al llegar a la cima el gentío colmaba cada rincón del lugar. Ann aspiró con poca delicadeza al ver lo complicado que sería encontrarse con sus acompañantes. Mientras Sakuno se veía como una niña excitada ante todo el colorido y algarabía que reinaba en todo el templo. Había puestos de comida y de variadas chucherías, pero los más visitados eran aquellos que ofrecían los infaltables amuletos.

Sakuno no dejaba de apreciar todo lo que la rodeaba, una multitud reunida para entregar sus plegarias a los dioses, en donde la mayoría de las mujeres vestía Kimonos en un sin fin de colores. Al notar aquello le permitió sentirse más a gusto y olvidarse un tanto de la nostalgia que arrastraba desde que llegó allí. Se percibía tanta alegría que ni el frío podía opacar su entusiasmo.

-Sakuno, mira, allá están los chicos. Vamos – exclamó aliviada de encontrarlos entre tanto gentío.

Se dejo arrastrar entre el mar de personas para saludar a los chicos. Se hicieron los saludos pertinentes y unos cuantos comentarios de sus vestimentas. Sin embargo, Sakuno estaba ausente de todo aquello y nada de la conversación llegaba a ella. Los miraba con una tímida sonrisa y luego giraba su rostro hacía el lugar de las ofrendas, en donde una larga fila se disponía a presentar sus plegarias.

-Nosotras iremos primero a pedir nuestros deseos – logró escuchar las intenciones de Ann – Así que nos esperan un rato.

-Hermanita pequeña de Tachibana, recuerda pedir por nosotros – la instó Momo para fastidiarla.

-Claro, Momo-ta-ro, pediré que te congeles esperando por mi – mostrando su más inocente sonrisa.

Las risas burlescas de sus amigos no se dejaron esperar. Mientras las chicas caminaban para esperar su turno en la fila. Sakuno observo a sus acompañantes para saber con quienes estaban: el chico de los ojos violetas que siempre peleaba con Ann; el chico misterioso con una sonrisa enigmática y ojos azul cielo; el chico de cabellos caoba que más parecía un niño hiperactivo que adulto. Y detrás de todos ellos atisbó al chico de ojos ámbar, que ni por un segundo se dignó a mirarlas, parecía molesto de estar allí.

La fila avanzó a pasos lentos, pero nadie tenía intenciones de dejar su lugar. Sakuno miró hacia el cielo cubierto por un manto grisáceos de esponjosas nubes, era un alivio que no estuviese lloviendo y mucho menos nevando. Si no fuese por el frío que calaba los huesos sería un día agradable para pasear. Al menos sus ropas eran confortables y le permitían protegerse del clima.

-Ufff… ¿cuánto más tendremos que esperar? – reclamó una chica unos pasos más atrás.

-Me estoy congelando – respondió la otra - ¿Qué le pasa a este tiempo tan frío? Nunca nieva tanto como estos días, desde navidad parece que no dejara de caer nieve aunque sea un minuto.

-Es cierto. Escuche que es un fenómeno de aires polares que viene del norte o algo así. ¿Pero es que acaso no estamos en Tokio?

Muchas personas estaban en las mismas que esas chicas, para los habitantes de la capital era normal que en estas fechas pudiera caer nieve. Lo que era completamente extraño era que esta nieve no había dejado de caer desde hacer siete días, aunque era intermitente y no había causado tantos estragos, si era una molestia para quienes estaban acostumbrados a un clima más benigno. Según las estadísticas en Tokio no nevaba más de tres días al año y ya llevaban siete. La misma Ann se pregunto si este anómalo tiempo tenía algo que ver con la presencia de Sakuno, ya que su sola presencia era algo antinatural.

-Al fin nos toca – señaló Ann, jalando a su amiga hasta el altar.

Frente a ellas dos grandes pilares de madera enrojecida que sostenía una techumbre avejentada, se hallaba a cubierto una gran caja para las ofrendas que tenía una tapa de madera con ranuras para recibir el dinero donado. A cada lado de los pilares colgaban dos gruesas cuerdas trenzadas y un cascabel en la cima.

Ambas chicas se miraron una vez y se prepararon para el ritual de año nuevo. Depositaron sus ofrendas en las ranuras, aplaudieron tres veces y cerraron los ojos para pedir sus deseos, una vez terminaron jalaron la gruesa cuerda para hacer sonar el cascabel. Al instante que Sakuno oyó su cascabel un hecho inusitado ocurrió para estremecerla.

Un gélido escalofrío la cubrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, se quedó estática sin comprender que sucedía. Todo pareció perder su color y ella misma se vio girando en 360º sobre sí misma, el gran tumulto estaba congelado en sus lugares y el ruido reinante era ahora un desconcertando silencio. Sintió como una ráfaga de temor se colaba entre sus sentidos, algo estaba por acontecer y un mal presentimiento quedó preso en su mente.

Antes que pudiera analizar que podría pasar, el ruido del gentío volvió de súbito y todo a su alrededor cobró vida. Parpadeó unos instantes confusa, las cosas seguían igual y nadie parecía notar que algo había ocurrido. ¿Un sueño? ¿Una señal? Un viento fuerte la hizo salir de su mundo.

-Sakuno, los chicos nos esperan – expresó Ann - ¿Te pasa algo?

-T-tú… no sentiste…

-¿De qué hablas?

La joven de cabellos caobas negó despreocupada, seguro era producto de su imaginación y no deseaba preocupar a su amiga por una tontería en un día como este. A lo lejos una mirada inquietante la observaba con detenimiento, algo de lo que Sakuno no se percató.

-¡Ann! – una voz masculina las atrajo.

-¡Hermano! – dijo en un gritito de alegría – Que bueno que te apareces.

-Es año nuevo, tengo que estar presente – refutó con seriedad.

-Cierto – se calló para ver quienes estaban cerca y vio a los chicos – Mira con quien vine, Sakuno.

-Ryuzaki-san – saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-G-gusto en cono… - un codazo de Ann le advirtió que recordara quien era – g-gracias por… el otro día.

-De nada – dijo mirando a su hermana acusadoramente – Por que no llevas a Ryuzaki-san a conocer el lugar y aprovechan de llevar unos amuletos. Kamio debe tener algo que les sirva.

-Gracias, hermano – musitó Ann y comprendiendo la indirecta de "váyanse" – que tengas un buen día.

-¿Están solas? – las detuvo con voz inquisitiva, mientras echaba una ojeada a su alrededor fue cuando reconoció a sus acompañantes, en especial a uno que permanecía a distancia prudente – Otra vez con ese sujeto.

-Vinimos en grupo, por que es más divertido – se defendió lo mejor posible, por que tampoco deseaba que Momo escuchara su interés por él – Ya nos vamos, no queremos molestarte.

Ann no tardo en agarrar a Sakuno y arrastrarla lejos de su hermano, no quería que la siguiera interrogando por su "amistad" con Momo. Además, no quería decir nada que delatara sus posibles sentimientos hacia ese chico y mucho menos frente al sujeto en cuestión, ya bastante soportaba su altivez como para tener que aumentar su orgullo.

Mientras esto acontecía, el aludido permanecía a rango seguro del hermano que lo taladraba con los ojos. No era un cobarde, sino precavido. Actuar con galantería con Ann frente a ese molesto problema sería un suicidio y de nada serviría su esfuerzo. Sería todo más sencillo si la mujer de sus deseos fuera más dócil y accesible, pero intentar conquistarla sin parecer un completo idiota era una tarea de los infiernos. Aunque no podía evitar decir que discutir con ella era estimulante.

-Te vas a quedar toda la tarde allí – dijo Ryoma burlándose de su amigo que se refugiaba tras él.

-Cállate. No eres tú quien debe lidiar con ese demonio.

-Es monje – respondió Ryoma con ironía.

-No me fío – se defendió – si la testaruda de Ann fuera más…

-Ahí viene la testaruda.

Momoshiro se irguió rápidamente antes que su postura reflejara lo que había estado haciendo. Luego con una sonrisa despreocupada se acercó a las chicas para invitarlas a recorrer la feria. Seguidos por los demás se encaminaron hacia los puestos de venta, varios cubículos se habían dispuesto en línea formando un solo pasillo. Siendo este remarcado por numerosas lamparillas de papel colorido y que al caer la noche servirían para iluminar la zona.

El primer sitio que las chicas quisieron ver era el puesto de los amuletos, cada una con la idea de hacer realidad sus sueños. Caminaron en grupo admirando las cosas a su alrededor hasta llegar al lugar donde les había dicho Kippei, el hermano mayor de Ann, fue entonces cuando las chicas se olvidaron de sus acompañantes y se apresuraron para escabullirse entre las demás jóvenes que buscaban amuletos.

-Sakuno, no te sueltes de mi mano – le decía Ann, mientras trataba de abrirse espacio.

-Aquí hay mucha gente, no sería mejor volver más tarde – comentó Sakuno con esfuerzo debido a la falta de aire.

-Imposible. Los mejores amuletos se venden de los primeros y después solo quedan los peores.

-P-pero…

-Llegamos – dijo con voz triunfal – ahora a ver cuales son los mejores.

Sakuno todavía estaba confusa con tanta vuelta y tirones de aquí para allá, trataba de recuperar el aire y la claridad de sus pensamientos. Era difícil olvidar lo que había sentido en el altar de las ofrendas, podía percibir el frío que la estremeció en aquel segundo interminable. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez se convencía más que eso había sido una especie de advertencia. Ya que por un leve instante percibió como una voz le llamaba.

Dejó de pensar en todo aquello por ahora, así que se esmeró en concentrarse en lo Ann le decía y mostraba con tanta emoción, veía un montón de saquitos de diferentes colores, en cada uno había escrito una palabra que se atribuía a su función… Dinero… Suerte… Salud… Amistad… Amor… aquella palabra.

Al ver ese amuleto en color blanco y letras doradas lo alzo para comprender si era para ella. Era extraño, se suponía que había ido hacía aquella época para buscar el amor, pero ahora esa maravillosa posibilidad parecía demasiado distante. No quería perder la esperanza, solo que un sentimiento de desazón comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella y cada minuto parecía más real, más palpable.

-Sakuno, otra vez en las nubes.

-L-lo siento – musitó avergonzada.

-No importa. Este es Akira Kamio, es uno de los aprendices de mi hermano – señaló a un chico de cabellos rojizos que solo miraba a Ann con embeleso.

-R-ryuzaki Sakuno – hizo una elegante reverencia.

-Gusto en conocerla, señorita Ryuzaki – se volvió hacia ella por un instante, para luego concentrarse plenamente en Ann - ¿Buscas algo especial, querida Ann?

-Nada especial – mintió con una sonrisa – solo unos amuletos por si acaso.

Siguió hablando con Kamio sin revelar sus intenciones para los amuletos. No solo era por que ella deseaba mantener sus deseos ocultos, sino también por los de Sakuno. A pesar que su hermano sabía las circunstancias reales, no estaba segura si sus discípulos tenían conocimientos de ello.

-Ann, tengo algo para ustedes – expresó el chico luego de un rato que no consiguió atraer a Ann hacia él – Tachibana-sama me pidió que les diera un amuleto especial, dijo que tú sabrías para que es.

-Claro – afirmó la castaña, aunque no entendía por que su hermano no se lo había dicho – ¿Y dónde esta?

-Espera un momento – se agacho para buscar bajo el stand y hurgar entre unas cajas – aquí está. Es una entrega especial que nos enviaron del templo Rikkaidai, son los mejores en cuanto a amuletos. Aunque este no sé muy bien para que es ¿Sabes que puede significar… eso?

Le mostró un pequeño saquito color rojo bruñido atado a un hilo negro, en la parte frontal había un símbolo que parecía un corazón o eso pensó Sakuno. Era una especie de mancha que en el medio se dividía como un rompecabezas. El color era algo discutible, ya que ella lo veía como café de barro, pero Ann como chocolate fundido y que decir del aprendiz de monje, para él era una simple mancha de estiércol.

Aquellos dos continuaron discutiendo de las posibilidades de colores y funcionalidad del amuleto. Mientras unos ojos ámbar no lograban apartar su mirada de la silueta con el Kimono de grullas. Se mantenía a una distancia prudente para no percibir el perfume de mujer, desde que la vio emerger entre las escaleras su pulso se disparó y el aire se le hizo escaso. Se había dado cuenta de su presencia mucho antes de verla, era como si tuviera un radar que le informara donde y cuanto haría aparición.

Aun así se mantuvo firme y no dio señales visibles sobre eso. Cuando ambas chicas llegaron a la cima se hallaban un tanto desorientadas con tanta gente, de ser otra persona las habría llamado o habría avisado a sus compañeros donde buscarlas. Solo que eso habría sido bastante difícil de hacer para Ryoma, quien a duras penas intentaba ocultar su interés por la mujer de ojos rubís y agregando que le costaba respirar, de seguro si hubiese hablado su voz sería un claro indicio que no estaba bien.

Por otro lado, se permitió esa ventaja para admirar a la hermosa ninfa que desfilaba en un elegante Kimono de grullas. Al momento de ver su rostro blanquecino el súbito recuerdo de la mujer sentada llorando en su cama lo atravesó. Hacía un frío glacial, pero Ryoma sentía que temperatura corporal iba en aumento y tuvo que dejar de mirar a chica que provocaba esos cambios en él, antes que su imaginación desbordara enloquecida.

Esto solo comprobaba que debía mantenerse a kilómetros de Sakuno y lo habría logrado de no ser por su inoportuno mejor amigo. Momoshiro quería pasar este día con Ann, pero sabía que ella no aceptaría de buenas a primera y se justificaría con tener que estar con su "prima". Así que no halló mejor manera que involucrarlos a ellos en sus pretensiones y como estaba seguro que él no accedería a ser el acompañante de Sakuno, Momo buscó más aliados.

El primero fue Fuji, necesitaba alguien neutral que solicitara permiso para ausentarse del cuartel por unas cuantas horas. Sí, se suponía que en estos momentos deberían estar cumpliendo sus turnos en el cuartel, por eso Momo necesitaba a Fuji. Cómo había conseguido que el recto capitán les permitiera ir al templo era un misterio, pero no importaba ya que podría gozar de esas horas junto a Ann, a menos que ocurriera una emergencia y tuviera que olvidarse de todo. Lo bueno es que este acepto sin pedir nada a cambio, solo dijo algo como "puede que sea interesante".

El segundo fue Eiji, con quien no necesito mucho incentivo para convencerlo de acompañarlos. Basto con decirle que Ryuzaki era una princesa de un país lejano que venía a buscar a su verdadero amor y debía ir al templo para rogar por ese deseo, aunque lo que Momo le había contado era algo más místico e irreal que solo el ingenuo de Eiji podía creer. Pero era imperiosa su presencia, sino quien le ayudaría a traer a rastra a Echizen.

Y ahí estaba él, calándose de frío en vez de estar refugiado en el cálido cuartel. Por qué lo había obligado a ir, sencillamente, por que era alguien cercano a Ann y su presencia ayudaría que la castaña aceptara reunirse con ellos. Momoshiro estaba convencido que Ryoma era un gran aliado en su conquista, aunque este ni se involucraba entre ellos.

-No crees que ambas parecen princesas con esos Kimonos – afirmó Eiji al mirar el recorrido de las chicas – son como un fino Chardonay y un elegante Merlot.

-Ann siempre parece una princesa – instó Momo, pero al notar su embeleso, agregó – la princesa de hielo, por supuesto.

-Deberías estar haciendo esa fila, también – les interrumpió Fuji – vas a necesitar toda la ayuda de los dioses para convencer a Tachibana que te acepte.

-¡Eh! Fuji-san – reclamó el aludido – no sé por que dice eso.

Ryoma prefirió ignorar las siguientes palabras por ya sabía que venían, él pensaba igual que Fuji, si su amigo continuaba con esa actitud pendenciera con Ann seguirían jugando al tira y afloja eternamente. Prefirió concentrarse en la torturadora de sus sueños, algo que tampoco tenía solución inmediata. Mientras más la miraba más se confundía con sus pensamientos, aunque no negaba su belleza, algo más allá de la razón le hacía querer estar cerca de ella.

Se sentía como si fuera la luna que gira y gira alrededor de la tierra, pero sin comprender que es lo que le atrae de ella. Un campo magnético le impedía alejarse y a la vez un repelente lo mantenía a distancia. Una imprudente vocecita le susurraba que lo mejor era investigarla y conocerla, pero eso sonaba a demasiada cercanía con una mujer. ¿Quería descubrir el misterio de Sakuno? Quizás era más prudente que no.

Fue en ese instante cuando el tintineo de un cascabel atrajo su atención. Indudablemente era ella quien había jalado la cuerda para dar por terminado el ritual. Un estremecimiento que le recorrió la espina dorsal lo puso en alerta, todo a su alrededor perdió color quedando en blanco y negro, sin vida ni sonidos ni movimientos. Sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a Sakuno y notó como ella también parecía ofuscada.

Solo por una fracción de segundo, creyó escuchar el ruido que provocan los engranajes cuando comienzan a girar luego de una largo tiempo sin moverse. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo percibió aquel escalofriante sonido. Antes que consiguiera indagar en esa sensación turbadora, de golpe la realidad retornó a ellos.

-¡Hey, Echizen! ¿Qué te pasa? – escuchó la voz de Momo como en la distancia, pero sabía que no era así.

-Parece hipnotizado – aventuró Eiji mientras pasaba sus manos por los ojos de Ryoma.

-E-estoy bien – sacó de golpe la mano de Eiji. Y se centró en lo que lo rodeaba para distinguir que, otra vez, todo era normal.

-Al parecer ya has vuelto – dijo Fuji – Entonces ya podemos ir por las chicas.

Para eso tuvieron que espera un rato por que había aparecido el hermano mayor de Ann. Ryoma volvió al presente para encontrarse de nuevo observando a la torturadora de sus sueños, que ahora se encontraba a unos pasos de él y se le veía bastante perdida. Un sentimiento desconocido le hizo comprender la angustia de la chica. Era extraño, pero él sentía que habían pasado por la misma misteriosa experiencia.

-A la princesa siempre le gusta ver luchar a sus caballeros – había dicho Fuji mirando con ojos acusadores a Ann.

-No se de que hablas. Esos dos cada vez que se ven se pelean ¿yo qué culpa tengo? – se defendió sabiendo que era mentira.

-Pues, una princesa no puede esperar a que sus caballeros terminen las disputas, por que no te escolto para ver cual de los dos es más valiente para seguirte – la provocó con su mirada maliciosa.

Ryoma negó con la cabeza al ver las artimañas de su amiga. Por supuesto que todo ese embrollo entre Takeshi y Kamio era culpa de Ann, pero lo peor es que esos dos ni cuenta se daban de aquello y ahora perdían su oportunidad con uno más astuto que todos juntos. Cuales eran los propósitos de Fuji, eso nadie lo sabía. Lo más probable es que solo fuera una manera retorcida de diversión.

Ryuzaki de repente se vio sola entre una multitud de gente. Hubiese querido detener la discusión entre esos dos chicos, pero las palabras no salieron más altas que un murmullo y fue obvio que nadie la escucho. Así que decidió seguir a Ann. Fue una lastima que cuando logró escapar de la aglomeración del puesto de los amuletos, su protectora había desaparecido entre las demás personas de la feria.

El miedo se coló por todo su ser. Si se había perdido no tenía idea de que iba a hacer y en eso vio los conocidos cabellos de Eiji, quien al verla le hizo señales para que se acercara.

-Princesa ven aquí – gritó entre la multitud aleteando sus brazos – Debes ver esto.

Al ver que era reconocida se sintió bastante aliviada. Se enfocó en llegar hasta donde ese chico pelirrojo la llamaba, no eran más que unos puestos más adelante así que no había posibilidad de perderse. Sonrió para dar a entender que aceptaba la invitación de Eiji y se aprestó para esquivar a quien fuera. Eso podría ser un difícil enfrentamiento, si algo había aprendido Sakuno, es que en esta época a nadie le importa el de al lado.

Poco pasó para comprobar su teoría sobre la sociedad moderna, nadie se preocuparía si un grupo de chiquillos revoltosos corría sin consideración por la feria y si de paso empujaban a un incauto, pobre de él. Antes de siquiera alcanzar a sacar sus manos de las mangas del Kimono, supo que su rostro quedaría estampado en el duro pavimento y nada podría llegar a impedir ni el dolor ni la vergüenza. Ya no sabía si aquel funesto episodio sería debido a su torpeza o a su mala suerte.

Cuando estaba segura que todo terminaría con una nariz ensangrentada, un fuerte jalón de quien sabe donde impidió la tragedia. Por una fracción de segundo no comprendió que ocurría, hasta que se atrevió a mirar. Aún veía la nieve derretida en el pavimento y estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de rozarla con su pequeña nariz, solo que no era lo único que veía.

Una alma misericordia la había rescatado y podía ver sus toscos bototos negros, aunque no se sentía salvada de la humillación. Claro que no. Estaba colgada en uno de sus brazos como si fuera un simple saco de arroz, quizás ese hecho lo perdonara, ya que después de todo impidió que terminara como alfombra. Pero aquella alma piadosa tenía que abrir su bocota y estropearlo todo.

-Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki – una voz que la recorrió como río hirviendo sus venas y eso la enfureció más. ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa?

¿Era posible que una misma persona la viera en sus peores momentos de humillación? Y peor aún, que en vez de odiar al sujeto en cuestión ella sintiera como impertinentes mariposas revoleaban en su estomago con suma emoción. Sakuno se quiso convencer que se había golpeado la cabeza y por eso sus reacciones tan fuera de lugar.

Se removió inquieta para ser liberada, no podía permitir que la vergüenza continuara su curso, algo de dignidad debía salvar. Ryoma sin mucha ceremonia la depositó en el suelo y se alejó unos pasos como si de repente se hubiese acordado que ella era contagiosa. Sakuno quiso parecer despreocupada así que se aliso la parte delantera del Kimono, mientras trataba de reunir el valor para mirarlo. ¿Debía agradecerle, cierto?

-G-gracias… por s-salvarme – musitó en un tono que no podría definirse como adecuado para el oído humano.

-¡Eh! – respondió alzando una ceja en son de incredulidad – Solo te quite de mi camino, estorbabas.

Sakuno abrió la boca para maldecir, pero recordó a tiempo que una dama como ella no debía exasperarse por gente mal educada… _¿Y desde cuando ella se enojaba? Siempre tenía buen humor, era una chica dulce, tranquila y de buen carácter_. Agradeció que los años de entrenamiento en su casa sirvieran para algo, aunque no logró ocultar la rabia en sus ojos rubís que ardían inequívocamente como fuego incandescente. Solo que en vez de provocar miedo en Ryoma, le causó gracia. El insufrible hombre la miraba con cierta diversión en sus ojos ámbar.

-¡Princesa! – un grito tras ella la asustó, quedando casi pegada a Ryoma ¿otra humillación más? Se alejó de un brinco – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

-N-no… soy yo… la culpable – decía un tanto turbada por la exageración de Eiji y las miradas curiosas que pasaban cerca de ellos.

-Es cierto, ella es muy distraída – dijo Ryoma sin inmutarse por la mirada irritada que Sakuno le lanzó.

Eiji quien aún no terminaba de disculparse permanecía ajeno a esta batalla de miradas. Si Sakuno fuese una mujer de carácter impetuoso seguro abría estrangulado a Ryoma, pero eso solo podría ser posible en sus fantasías. Solo era capaz de mostrar su malestar a través de sus ojos, aunque ella no fuera del todo conciente de eso. Sakuno estaba convencida que podía ocultar sus emociones perfectamente.

Se le enseñó a ser sumisa, obediente y siempre tener la vista un rango más abajo que cualquier hombre. Cualquier otra actitud se juzgaba como una insolencia y podría generar un castigo. Tuvo muchos años de práctica con su padre, quien no se retardaba en corregirla cuando la consideraba fuera de lugar, al menos nunca había usado la fuerza con ella. Eso podría haberle entregado la pista que su actuación no era de las mejores, sino no habría sido duramente castiga tantas veces.

Lo que Sakuno todavía no asimilaba, era que en estos instantes estaba haciéndole frente a Ryoma mirándolo con tal ímpetu, que cualquiera podría afirmar que estaba a punto de enterrarlo vivo. Ryoma fue el único que se dio cuenta de eso y le pareció de lo más interesante. Desde que la conocía no podía sacar de su cabeza que era una simple mujer sin gracia alguna, demasiado tímida e insignificante. Pero había fuego en sus ojos y eso provoco toda su atención.

No fue hasta que su mente comenzó a generar imágenes no aptas para lugares públicos, cuando se dio cuenta del giro de los hechos. Tuvo que cambiar su postura y mostrarle a Sakuno que la seguía despreciando. Sin nada que aportar más que su mirada de hielo, se volteó para dejar a la parejita por su cuenta. No podía confiar en él mismo para no cometer alguna barbaridad que lo dejara en evidencia.

Ryoma se veía a sí mismo en un sube y baja de emociones. Era como estar dentro de un ascensor que se movía a la menor señal de Sakuno. En un segundo estaba en las profundidades del infierno con todos esos pensamientos de peligro "aléjate de esa chica, tiene la peste" y al siguiente minuto estaba en el quinto cielo. Tal cual como había estado hace unos instantes admirando su valentía y ese fuego en sus ojos capaz de enfrentarlo.

Ignorar aquello le era imposible. Si hasta el momento solo había notado a la chica insulsa que podría pasar perfectamente como un cuadro en la pared. Pero tras esa capa que solo mostraba hermosura, parecía esconderse una mujer bastante interesante si se podía encaminar esa rabia en pasión. Y otra vez sus pensamientos tomaban rutas peligrosas. ¿Pero qué rayos tenía esa mujer para dejarlo tan desconcertado?

El final del paseo terminó abruptamente. Una sola llamada de Tezuka les hizo correr hacia el cuartel, sabiendo que las horas libres habían terminado. Fue una lástima que toda acabara antes del almuerzo y les impidiera compartir las exquisiteces del restaurante de Kawamura. Y como el tiempo seguía empeorando las chicas prefirieron volver a casa, lograron refugiarse en su cálido hogar antes que se desatará una ventisca.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Al final de la tarde, cuando la oscuridad ya era latente, un impulso la hizo enfrentarse con el glacial aire del exterior. En un par de minutos estaba contemplando la grandeza de la ciudad, desde la azotea del edificio por que algo le decía que debía estar allí. El frío golpeaba con crueldad sus mejillas dándole un sonrojo invernal. Elevó las manos desnudas para darse un poco de calor con su boca, mientras intentaba vislumbrar el motivo de estar congelándose en un lugar como ese.

El crujir de la puerta tras ella le advirtió que no estaba sola. Con cautela se giró para distinguir a su acompañante. Lo reconoció en el acto y su descarado corazón palpitó de emoción. No era algo racional que pudiera explicar con palabras. Frente a ella la mirada que muchas veces era fría como el hielo, ahora la observaba con interés. Unos minutos que solo ellos podían contabilizar pasaron antes que el sonido se hiciera presente.

-¡Ven! – fue la voz masculina que la bañó de una exquisita calidez.

Vaciló de seguir esa orden, pero el magnetismo que la atraía hacia aquel hombre era demasiado fuerte como tratar de negarse. A penas consiguió dar tres pasos cuando sus pies le fallaron dejando de manifiesto la torpeza que parecía tan arraigada a ella. ¿Era necesario siempre salir humillada en su presencia? Se alzó con toda la dignidad que le quedaba y con las mejillas azoradas de vergüenza le miró.

-Eres muy torpe, Ryuzaki – eso la hizo arder de rabia y con terquedad se quedo plantada en su lugar.

Ryoma alzó una ceja con cierta sorpresa. Así que la chica tenía orgullo, pensó al notar que no tenía intenciones de moverse. Un rictus de sonrisa que solo él sabía que tenía, se encaminó hacia ella con la seguridad de un hombre que no teme a nada. En zancos firmes y largos no tardo en pararse ante ella, mostrando de paso que en él no había rastro de inhabilidad. ¿Tenía que ser tan arrogante?

Una ráfaga de viento los envolvió. Sakuno se protegió con sus brazos y consiguió percibir la fragancia masculina que emitía Ryoma, todo su cuerpo pareció temblar con inexplicables sensaciones haciéndola olvidar el frío. No se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba demasiado cerca y su corazón estaba a punto de dejarla sorda con tanto retumbar. Un nuevo escalofrío la recorrió cuando Ryoma tomo su larga trenza y acarició la textura de su cabello. Él la miró unos instantes, luego volvió a centrarse en las hebras caoba.

-Es demasiado largo – y un fugaz brillo de diversión se coló en sus ojos, pero Sakuno no lo notó al estar completamente enojada por esas palabras.

Da igual, ¿Acaso, Ryuzaki Sakuno habría sido capaz de decir algo? No si eso requería hablar de corrido y sin sonrojarse, pero tenerlo tan cerca acariciando su cabello como si nada ¿podría alguien acusarla de débil? No. En realidad, era bastante injusto ese ataque. Por que Sakuno a duras penas podía contener sus ganas de acercarse más a él, ¡Maldito magnetismo!

Todavía divagando en un universo alterno, sintió como Ryoma sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos obligándola a mirarlo. Ella abrió los ojos con enrome sorpresa al ver como solo estaba a unos milímetros de su boca. Un impulso la hizo morderse el labio inferior, sin considerar que esa era una clara invitación de su parte a ser besada.

Un tierno roce que acariciaba su boca con delicadeza, era la sensación de ser probada como si ella misma fuera un exquisito postre de crema. Calidez en sus labios que poco a poco percibió comenzaba a quemar, pero la sensación era tan abrumadora que el miedo a ser consumida se perdió en su mente. Un suspiro escapo de su boca al notar como su cuerpo se tornaba en mantequilla derretida en sus manos, era solo un beso casi casto, sino fuera por las emociones que la recorrían.

Quería más, no sabía en que podía terminar aquello, nadie nunca se lo había dicho. Aún así, permitió a sus brazos colgarse del cuello de Ryoma, sus manos heladas le causaron un estremecimiento por toda la piel y un varonil gruñido la llenó de satisfacción. ¿Era posible sentirse tan bien con sola una caricia en sus labios? Por solo unos minutos dejo que esas sensaciones la cubrieran.

Un reclamo de su boca por ser privada de ese cálido mimo la hizo mirarlo. Se paralizó de súbito al no reconocer al hombre frente a ella. ¿A quién besada? ¿Quién era él? Iba a gritar cuando se dio cuenta que esos ojos ya los habían visto antes, pero no entendía que hacían allí y el pánico comenzó a invadirla. Empujó al sujeto frente a ella, solo que sus brazos no querían soltarla por más que ella se restregaba para liberarse.

Un grito ahogado salió de su boca cuando abrió los ojos. Estaba recostada en su futón y la noche ya era muy avanzada. Un sudor helado perlaba su frente y un vacío cubrió su cuerpo al percatarse que se hallaba sola en la oscuridad de la sala de Ann. Un sueño, todo había sido un confuso e indescifrable sueño.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua para poder calmar las emociones. Por qué soñar con un hombre que a luces parecía odiarla o al menos no sentía ninguna simpatía por ella. El problema no solo era ese sino su misma reacción al beso. Aún podía percibir esa suave caricia en sus labios, como si en vez de un sueño fuera un recuerdo. Obviamente, eso era una completa locura, pero más demente era desear que fuese parte de su realidad.

¿Comenzaba a sentir algo por ese chico? Sakuno se interrumpió en el acto. Estaba fantaseando más allá de lo permitido con algo que no tenía razón de ser. Hasta hace unos días creía tener un miedo horroroso de Ryoma y no hace mucho tiempo, un desprecio por quien parecía ser el protagonista de sus humillaciones. ¿Y ahora qué? De la nada su cabeza iniciaba una serie de posibilidades amorosa con Ryoma y lo peor su corazón consideraba estar de acuerdo.

Lo mejor era no buscar respuesta a eso sino terminaría convenciéndose que Ryoma podría ser su alma gemela. Por supuesto que no lo era, era imposible. Negando cualquier posibilidad se volvió a recostar. Otro pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, aquellos ojos que vio en su sueño eran los mismos del sueño anterior, en donde una doncella rubia le pedía ayuda y este la ignoraba.

Ojos oscuros como los nubarrones de tempestad, era lo único que podía distinguir en esa confusión. Qué podría significar besar a su vecino y luego terminar besando a un desconocido, aunque no podría decir que había sido desagradable ninguno de los dos. Había una sutil preferencia por Ryoma, por que era a él quien su cuerpo recordaba con toda claridad. Antes de encontrar una respuesta volvió a dormirse.

Esa noche no fue la única que había tenido casi el mismo sueño. Ryoma había despertado igual o más agitado que Sakuno cuando su puesto fue arrebatado. La torturadora de sus pesadillas recibía su beso con demasiada emoción y logró despertar su lujuria a puntos estratosféricos. A diferencia de ella quien solo había bebido un vaso fresco con agua, él tuvo que recurrir a algo más drástico, una ducha fría para apagar el fuego de su interior.

La perturbación que sentía por aquel sueño era diferente a la había percibido con los otros tantos, en donde Ryuzaki era la protagonista. Fue una experiencia casi real, ya que aún podía sentir el sabor dulce de su boca y el deseo completo de perderse en ese cuerpo de ninfa que sabía existía bajo toda esa ropa, lo conocía a la perfección. El recuerdo de su primer encuentro era tan vivido como el aire que respiraba.

A pesar de esa delicia, hubo un hecho que lo descolocó. ¿Por qué le fue quitado el placer de continuar besándola? De protagonista paso a espectador sin previo aviso. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en la puerta de la azotea y era otro quien disfrutaba de un goce que consideraba suyo. Era su sueño así que tenía todo el derecho de propiedad por esos labios rojizos de Merlot.

Al ver aquella escena un extraño ruido le rodeo, de la misma manera que en templo Fudomine cuando todo había perdido vida. Una especie de engranajes sonaba entre ellos, como si alguien o algo estuviese moviendo las piezas hacia una dirección diferente y los mayores afectados fueran él y Ryuzaki. Eso podría significar que al besar a Sakuno algo cambio o cambiaría, era un aviso o un consejo. Farfullo malhumorado por estar dando tantas vueltas, golpeo su almohada un par de veces y se obligó a dormir.

_-__¡Zero-sama! – gritó desconcertado - ¿Por qué se detuvo? Pensé que haría algo…_

_-Cállate, Dai ichi – respondió con rabia – ¿Cómo preguntas una insensatez como esa? Si me detuve no fue por gusto, idiota._

_-¿Ocurrió algo? – se aventuró a decir._

_-Se supone que eres el número uno de mis subordinados y todavía me preguntas que ocurrió. ¿Acaso no sentiste lo que pasó?_

_-Puede que me haya distraído – los ojos de rabia de su jefe le anunciaron que era la respuesta equivocada._

_-Eres un completo incompetente – escupió furioso por el mal día – Alguien arruinó nuestros planes y tú te distraes. Alguien con el poder suficiente para impedirnos actuar con libertad y de alguna forma advirtió a esa tonta alma del peligro._

_-Eso es imposible. Sé que no hay nadie más poderoso que usted Zero-sama – de pronto se cayó, si había alguien que podría estar a su altura – Me esta diciendo que un alma _Shikei_ apareció ahí._

_-Si fuese ese el caso no estaría tan enfadado. Pero no fue así, pues lo que sucedió fue una manera de proteger a esa tonta alma. Un alma _Shikei_ jamás cometería un acto de bondad como ese._

_-Pero entonces quién. Las almas _Shikei_ son las únicas que pueden tener el poder para detenerlo, Zero-sama. No me irá decir que el collar de esa tonta alma tiene más poder del que pensamos o esa otra persona._

_-Deja de decir idioteces – se calló un segundo – Dai ni, ven aquí._

_-Zero-sama – otra voz salió entre las sombras._

_-Explícale a este inútil lo que ocurrió._

_-Las almas __Masshiroi__ son tan fuertes como las _Shikei_ – dijo el segundo sujeto a modo de reproche – eso quiere decir que un alma Misshiroi estuvo en el templo junto con nosotros y el problema es que no logré descubrir quien era._

_-¡Eh! ¿Un alma Misshiroi estuvo ahí, pero por qué? No me digan que estuvo allí para ayudar a esa tonta alma._

_-No sabemos sus motivos reales. Esas almas puras suelen ser impredecibles y caprichosas, por lo general, solo viven sus vidas sin meterse con nadie ni siquiera sé de alguna que haya interferido antes en nuestros planes._

_-Ese es el problema – bufó Zero – Lo que ocurrió hoy puede ser producto de una maldita coincidencia o en el peor de los casos un nuevo jugador._

_-¿Quiere decir que alguien esta haciendo esto para cuidar a esa tonta alma?_

_-No lo creo – respondió con enfado Zero – Dai ni, intenta averiguar algo sobre esa alma Misshiroi, quien es y qué planes tiene. Es muy extraño que actúe como si fuera un ángel de la guarda. Solo espero que haya sido una casualidad._

_-Claro, Zero-sama._

_-Zero-sama ¿Y qué hago yo?_

_-Tú, incompetente, has lo que ya te mande – le anunció con una voz suave como el acero – Se supone que ya tendría que haber aparecido alguien para confundir a esa tonta alma._

_-¡Ah, eso! – musitó en voz baja – Verá, con respecto a eso, han surgido algunos atrasos – ante la mirada irritada de su jefe, agregó – pero no se preocupe, el sujeto ya esta listo para actuar y estoy seguro que no habrá problemas._

_-Eso espero. Encárgate de que todo salga bien y sino ya verás que te sucede – le advirtió pausadamente._

_-Claro, Zero-sama._

_**Continuará**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Recordatorio**

_Grupo de almas oscuras o Kurai _

-Alma Shikei = alma oscura de nacimiento.

-Alma Shizumu = alma que perdió la esperanza.

-Almas Saigo = es un alma que pasa de shizumu a saigo, pierde su capacidad de amar por completo.

_Grupo de _almas puras o Junsui

-Alma Misshiroi = Alma pura o completa que no necesita otra para ser feliz.

-Almas Shiroi = almas incompletas que buscan su alma gemela. Puede vivir feliz aun cuando no encuentre su pareja.

Significado de los nombres

-Zero = equivale al número 0

-Dai ichi = primero

-Dai ni = segundo

* * *

Ya está completo este capítulo y comienzan a girar las piezas para Sakuno y Ryoma, ambos deben saber que existen para estar juntos, pero muchas cosas irán pasando para que sus sentimientos nazcan y con el tiempo se fortalezcan, a pesar de quienes estarán allí para impedirlo.

Nos la próxima vez, espero no tarda tanto. Solo tengan paciencia que lo hago lo mejor que puedo y cuando estoy a gusto, publico un nuevo capítulo. Bye Bye


	6. ¿Eres Tú, Mi Alma Gemela?

Un saludos a todas. Espero aún estén interesadas en continuar leyendo esta historia, a pesar de mi esfuerzo no he logrado tener este capítulo mucho antes. Así que ojalá puedan disfrutarlo con retardo.

Un agradecimiento a todos quienes comentan y me dan ánimos para continuar, como también a los que leen.

* * *

5.- ¿ERES TÚ, MI ALMA GEMELA?

El día que Ann le confirmó que debería armarse una nueva vida en esta época y que lo mejor era buscar una ocupación, Sakuno nunca imaginó que esas palabras se cumplieran tan pronto. Luego de llevar una vida de apacible existencia en la casa de sus padres, donde el tiempo no era una preocupación desquiciante como en este siglo. Fue un tanto complicado darse cuenta que aquí todo parecía correr a velocidades exorbitantes.

Así que cuando Ann le decía que no debía preocuparse por que harían las cosas de manera relajada, Sakuno suspiraba con resignación. Lo que para su amiga ir de forma pausada significaba para ella ir corriendo cuesta abajo. Lo más extraordinario de todos es que Ann en un par de días le tenía el "empleo perfecto" según lo que ella decía, aunque para Sakuno eso fuera algo discutible.

Para Sakuno la palabra "trabajo" venía directamente relacionada con las clases inferiores o la servidumbre de su casa. Creció asumiendo el papel que le correspondía en la sociedad, el cual era ser hija de un terrateniente rico y lo que implicaba estar preparada para aceptar un buen matrimonio. Fue enseñada para dirigir una casa, saber como ordenar a otros que hicieran el trabajo e instruir a sus futuros hijos.

Si era sincera con ella misma, tenía que reconocer que era una buena para nada, al menos en este siglo. Pasar unos días en la casa de Ann le mostró lo que ya temía. Sus habilidades manuales eran imprecisas o inexistentes. Si hablaba de la cocida era nula, claro que en provocar un incendio era infalible, si se necesitaba un pirómano en la casa y considerando que eso era ilegal, era mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

¿Qué otras cosas podía hacer? Mientras más pensaba más bloqueaba sus pensamientos, el miedo no la dejaba ver sus posibles cualidades. Ann le había dicho que todo el mundo sabe hacer algo y que ella no podía ser la excepción. Sakuno estuvo escéptica varios días e incluso cuando Ann llegó con la noticia del "empleo perfecto", ella dudó que fuera tan así. Era imposible que tuviese alguna destreza para algo, si ni siquiera podía salir a la calle y no perderse.

Al final, Sakuno tuvo que reconocer que a veces la vida te sorprende de forma agradable. Era increíble verse a ella misma trabajando y en algo que disfrutaba haciendo. Si su abuela la viera en esos momentos, seguro sonreiría y le daría una palmadita en la cabeza satisfecha con verla ser algo más que un simple adorno. Un adorno, eso era exactamente lo que Sakuno era en su casa y nunca pensó que sería algo más que eso.

Aunque estaba segura que si su padre la viera le daría un infarto y caería muerto en el acto, claro eso antes de insultarla por avergonzar a la familia con sus acciones. Sakuno se alegraba de pensar distinto a su padre en ese aspecto, ya que fue descubriendo que trabajar no era una tarea que quitara la dignidad a las personas, sino todo lo contrario. Y considerando su poco confianza en sí misma, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Ryuzaki-san – la voz suave de una mujer se sintió a sus espaldas – Es hora de tomar un buen té, por favor, trae el agua caliente.

-Claro, Akagi-san, voy en seguida por el agua – contestó Sakuno, mientras dejaba las tijeras de podar sobre un mesón. Se encargó de colocar las rosas que estaba limpiando en un gran balde con agua, era preciso para evitar su marchites.

Desde hace tres días que Sakuno estaba trabajando en la floristería de la señora Akagi, una anciana viuda que tenía una tienda a pocas cuadras del departamento de Ann y como gozaba de unos cuantos años, la ayuda de una asistente le venía de maravillas. Además, de tener una buena compañía para compartir el té que tanto le gustaba disfrutar.

Cuando Sakuno se enteró que su trabajo sería tratar con flores, no pudo más que reír. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que si era buena en algo. Su abuela le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de flores y como hacer hermosos arreglos, como una dama de alcurnia era lo mínimo que debía hacer. Al menos, esa habilidad le entregó la confianza necesaria para enfrentar este desafío.

La señora Akagi era una mujer muy habladora que siempre estaba dispuesta a ser escuchada, lo quiera o no el oyente. En esos pocos días, Sakuno se enteró de toda la vida de la anciana y de la historia de Japón casi completa, nunca faltaba una anécdota para disfrutar al momento del té o para esperar que el día avanzara más rápidamente. Debido a que era invierno las ventas no eran tan recurrentes y lo clientes escasos.

-Niña que tanto demoras, mis dedos están a punto de quebrarse del frío – expresó la anciana con voz gruñona. Aquella pose hostil era sola una manera de ser de ella y Sakuno pronto se percató de eso, al principio saltaba de miedo.

-Ya estoy aquí – anunció Sakuno entrando a una pequeña salita tras la tienda.

Era un cuartito que la anciana lo había transformado en un lugar para descansar. Estaba alfombrado de muro a muro y tapizado de un suave papel floral de azucenas. Una pequeña mesa redonda en el centro, acompañada con dos sillones unipersonales en color verde olivo y con acogedores cojines en dorado pálido.

Sakuno depositó la bandeja con las cosas para el té en la mesa del centro, un tanto nerviosa intentaba prepara todo para servir, ya que los ojos de la anciana no se apartaban de su persona. Sakuno no sabía si era preferible oírla hablar o cuando estaba muda, cualquiera de las dos opciones era cuestionable.

-Si ya has servido, entonces siéntate – aquello era una orden y tenía que acatarla - ¿Terminaste con la lista que te pedí?

-Sí. Voy por ella.

-Siéntate, niña – le dijo moviendo una de sus huesudas manos – Primero tomaremos el té y luego veremos esa lista. Ahora quiero saber algo.

Esa última frase hizo que Sakuno se removiera incómoda en su asiento, cada vez que la anciana deseaba saber algo la incluía a ella en sus preguntas. Y no sabía si estaba dispuesta a contestar.

-¿Me dirás que hace que tus pensamientos vuelen tan lejos? – preguntó con serenidad – Y no me digas que nada, por que a ciertos ratos te veo suspirar como una tonta enamorada.

Listo, las mejillas de Sakuno la delataron en un instante convirtiéndose en dos aureolas carmín. Es cierto que andaba más distraída de lo normal y que en muchas ocasiones ella misma se atrapaba soñando despierta, pero la anciana no la conocía hace más de tres días y no debía notarlo, tenía que reconocer su perspicacia.

De todos modos, era bastante complicado tratar de mantener sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. Luego de aquel extraño sueño, todo el control que ella tenía sobre sí misma se había transformado en bruma, incapaz de mantenerla en un sitio o comprender su esencia. Y las noches sucesivas no ayudaron a ignorar los hechos. Ryoma aparecía una y otra vez en sus sueños sin misericordia.

Lo peor no radicaba en eso, sino también, en que por más segura que supiese que solo eran sueños, las sensaciones que bullían dentro de ella eran cada vez más reales. Aunque no podía asegurarlo, ya que nunca había sido besada, tenía la certeza que los besos recibidos era cálidos, tiernos y deliciosos. Tenía un gran dilema en su cabeza, por que tenía una necesidad urgente de probar todo eso que sentía.

El otro problema, es que no tenía idea como afrontar todo aquello. Había decidido no contárselo a Ann, pues estaba segura que las palabras terminarían diciendo algo que ella no quería. Su confianza en Ann no había disminuido en nada, solo que esta vez quería ser ella quien decidiera que hacer. Y con todos los problemas que ya le había ocasionado con su presencia, prefería no perturbarla más.

Sakuno estaba segura que si Ann no fuera tan cercana a Ryoma, quizá no se hubiera retenido en hablar y solo habría recurrido a ella para buscar ayuda. Pero ese pequeño detalle la obligaba a no querer revelar ese secreto.

-Y bien, ¿Me dirás que te pasa? – volvió a hurgar la anciana con una mirada profunda.

-N-nada – balbuceo Sakuno.

La anciana soltó una risotada ante la mentira que afloraba en las mejillas rojizas de la chica.

-Ryuzaki-san, eres una muchachita que no sabe mentir. No puedes engañar a esta vieja, yo también fui una jovencita enamorada alguna vez. Y déjame decirte que mi difunto marido, no fue el primer hombre en mi vida.

-¿Cuántas veces se enamoró? – se apresuró Sakuno a decir para desviar la conversación y de paso pensó que a lo mejor esta platica le ayudaría a resolver sus propias dudas. Aunque estar enamorada no fuera su caso, solo complicada.

No podía evitar sentirse confundida por estos extraños sentimientos que afloraban en ella. Se preguntó un millar de veces si Ryoma quizás fuese su alma gemela, pero al instante se retractaba de eso. Todavía creía que al encontrarse con su otra mitad sería algo como el amor a primera vista, un suceso que la dejaría sin aliento al verlo. Lo que había olvidado, era lo que la sacerdotisa le dijo aquella vez, antes de su partida, o más bien lo había tergiversado.

Sakuno inconscientemente estaba ignorando las muchas señales que se le presentaban. Partiendo del sueño que tuvo con Ryoma, ella había sacado sus propias conclusiones y desechado las que no la convencían. Según su pensar, el hombre de ojos humo era el correcto y el sueño le advertía que debía alejarse de Ryoma. A pesar que ella comenzaba a sentir un interés claro por él.

¿Es que acaso no recordaba que aquel sujeto era símbolo de su alma gemela? Si al menos recordara que esa vez, aquel personaje había despreciado a una doncella de cabellos rubios. ¿Aquella doncella no representaba a su propia alma? ¿No le dijo la sacerdotisa que su alma no era igual a ella, que probablemente fuera muy distinta a sí misma? Y la misma Ann, ¿acaso no le explicó que ese sueño era su alma intentando despertar a su otra mitad?

-Ryotaro – expresó con ojos soñadores, que brillaban como el mar en un cálido atardecer – Ese chico vivía cerca de la casa de mis abuelos y fue mi primer amor. Éramos unos niños… creo que tenía unos 17 años y yo a penas 14 años. Solo fue un romance de verano, aunque muchas veces soñé que me casaría con él. Pero no volví a ese lugar, pues mi abuelo murió durante el invierno y mi abuela prefirió vender todo para vivir con nosotros.

-¿Volvió a verlo?

-Sí. Muchos años después, pero yo ya me había casado con Hiroto y recién había tenido a mi primer hijo – la angustia nació en los ojos de Sakuno al imaginar lo triste que sería perder a su amor.

-¿Aún estaba enamorada de ese chico?

-Cuando toda mi familia se asentó en Tokio en busca de mejores oportunidades, conocí a mi difunto marido y luego de un corto noviazgo nos casamos. Nunca más me pregunte si estaba o no enamorada de Ryotaro, él fue un amor infantil y ahora ya era una mujer que debía comportarse como tal.

-Entonces, se enamoró de su marido – afirmó Sakuno con cierta esperanza.

-Cuando lo conocí no tuve interés en él, luego aprendí a quererlo y con tiempo se convirtió en mi único amor – remarcó la anciana con seguridad.

Al escuchar a la señora Akagi, Sakuno sintió cierta decepción en su historia romántica con su marido. Hasta hoy, siempre oía a la anciana hablar de su matrimonio con alegría y amor hacia ese hombre, pero ahora cuando se enteró del origen de todo se dio cuenta de que lo que ella esperaba encontrar, quizás no existía. Ya que las palabras de la anciana carecían de emoción.

Como si hubiese leído su mente, la señora Akagi, sonrió comprensiva. Y luego de beber un sorbo de su té humeante habló.

-Ryuzaki-san, veo que te he decepcionado en mi relato – la joven aludida dio un respingo - ¿Qué desebas oír? Un romance de novela o una especie de hechizo que al primer encuentro caigo enamorada como una tonta.

-N-no, pero… - probablemente era eso lo Sakuno todavía esperaba sentir.

-Te diré algo para confortarte – expresó con sutileza – Cada uno vive su momento de romance a su modo. En mi caso, cuando conocí a Hiroto jamás imaginé que llegaría a casarme con él y tener tres preciosos hijos. No era un chico en el cual yo me fijaría, era amigo de mi hermano de la universidad y venía en ocasiones a estudiar en casa. Durante ese tiempo yo solo lo veía como alguien serio y metido en sus cosas, a pesar que podría decirse que era guapo. Pero yo recién venía saliendo del colegio y lo único que deseaba era divertirme con mis amigas, él era demasiado serio para mi gusto.

-Entonces, ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de idea?

-Un año después que se graduara y cuando ya tenía su primer empleo, época en que mi hermano ni siquiera vivía ya con nosotros. Volví a saber de él. Fue una sorpresa volver verlo, se apareció en mi casa con un bello ramo de cuatro tulipanes rojos y en el centro un nardo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Los tulipanes rojos son una sutil declaración de amor – dijo con una sonrisa desbordante de alegría. – y los nardos son una invitación a una cita. ¿Él sabía lo que las flores representaban?

-También me pregunté eso cuando me las entregó – comentó con una pícara sonrisa, como si estuviese acordándose de algo secreto –. Fue él mismo quien me dijo su significado, su madre le enseñó sobre las flores y lo que estas representaban, ella cultivaba flores en su antigua casa de campo antes de la guerra. Lo único que conservó de aquel tiempo, fue un libro sobre el lenguaje de las flores.

Una vez escuchado aquello, Sakuno se tuvo que retractar sobre lo que había pensado antes sobre el romance de la señora Akagi. Cada palabra de la anciana reflejaba el profundo amor que le profesaba a su difunto marido, incluso notó que sus ojos se iluminaron como una niña al recordar un momento feliz. Quizás el amor no siempre era como un relámpago que cae repentinamente, sino más bien un cúmulo de episodios que lo hace ser inolvidable.

-Ryuzaki-san, ya estás en las nubes otra vez.

-L-lo siento – dijo sonrojada.

-Cuando estés frente al hombre que roba tus sueños, sabrás que es el indicado, tu corazón te lo dirá – Sakuno deseaba que esas palabras fueran más explícitas en hechos, ya que su corazón parecía ser muy inseguro en cuanto a sus opciones.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – se oyó una voz masculina de la parte delantera de la tienda.

-Un cliente – murmuró la anciana – ¡Enseguida vamos!

-¿Quiere que yo lo atienda?

-No. Tú debes tomar esa carpeta y llevar los papeles al centro comunitario, es el presupuesto para la venta de los arreglos florales que me pidieron. Tienes que encontrarte con el encargado, solo llévalos. Yo estoy muy vieja para enfrentar este frío.

Sakuno tampoco deseaba enfrentarse al encargado del centro, aunque ni siquiera lo conocía todavía le costaba tener que relacionarse con personas desconocidas. Miró a la señora Akagi y supo que no había caso con refutar su orden, era cierto que el frío era demasiado para la anciana y que a ella no le costaba nada ir, después de todo era parte de su trabajo como asistente de la florería.

Tenía que agradecer que el centro comunitario se ubicara frente a la tienda, sino se habría visto en graves problemas. Cuando estuvo bien abrigada se aventuró por la calle para llegar a su destino, no tardo mucho en refugiarse en la recepción de aquel edificio blanco. Sakuno estaba demasiado concentrada en no equivocarse que apenas y se percató del lugar, solo que era un espacio sencillo sin ostentación de ningún tipo y constaba de varias puertas que separaban las otras salas.

La joven que la atendió le entregó indicaciones para que subiera por la única escalera que estaba a su derecha. Así lo hizo para llegar a un pasillo que debía utilizar hasta el final de este. Al igual que el primer piso no había nada que sobre saltara más que otra cosa. Tuvo que cambiar de idea cuando llegó a su destino, fue un drástico cambio de ambiente. Partiendo de la puerta que era de madera tallada con precisión, a diferencia de las otras que no resaltaban con su color gris ratón. Y una parte del piso, que estaba pulcramente alfombrado.

Alcanzó a golpear una vez cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso. Un hombre que podría denominar como un gigante ocupaba el umbral, la escrutó por unos segundos y luego se movió para permitirle el ingreso. Sakuno dudó unos instantes en acatar la invitación, aquel enorme sujeto le impartía miedo con esa postura tan inexpresiva. Se esforzó para mover sus pies que no tenían la voluntad de obedecerla y su corazón le martillaba con alarma.

-Usted no es Akagi-san – la voz de un hombre la detuvo.

Sakuno observó al sujeto de anteojos que esperaba su respuesta. Estaba casi en parálisis total, pero cuando presionó la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos recordó su misión. Era una sencilla tarea y tenía que demostrarse a ella misma que podía hacerlo. Volvió a inspirar profundamente, luego agregó.

-A-akagi-san… ella me pidió venir – consiguió emitir en una frase coherente – traje los d-documentos.

El sujeto se acercó a ella y sin mucha ceremonia le sustrajo la carpeta de sus manos. Dándole la espalda se encamino hacia el escritorio de caoba tan elegantemente dispuesto en el fondo de la oficina. Fue cuando Sakuno se percató de la opulencia que no congeniaba con nada del total del edificio, era como un mundo diferente a todo lo que les rodeaba. A simple comparación, este sería un palacio en medio de una pocilga.

-Aquí tiene Atobe-sama – la formalidad en el sujeto la sorprendió y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que había alguien más.

-Esa vieja cascarrabias no se digno a venir – musitó la voz detrás del escritorio.

Sakuno al oír aquellas palabras se atrevió a elevar un poco su vista, pero lo justo para no enfrentar su mirada. Eso fue suficiente para no querer seguir indagando, la apariencia de ese hombre le quitó el aliento. Se súbito se sintió la más insignificante de las criaturas en esa habitación, era como estar en presencia el mismísimo emperador y ella apenas una simple plebeya, si es que no un mísera esclava.

Todavía estaba de pie en donde se había detenido, el magnetismo del sujeto la mantenía estática en aquel minúsculo espacio. Lo único que deseaba era correr a un lugar seguro, pero no lo hizo. Intentando no caer desmayada, no se percató que Atobe estaba frente a ella y la observaba con meticulosidad.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – la autoritaria voz la hizo alzar los ojos.

Se quedó prendada de esos ojos grises y se vio transportada hacia el mundo de sus sueños. Sus confusos pensamientos la guiaron hacia aquellas escenas que la atormentaban tan frecuentemente por las noches. Se sintió atraída hacia esos ojos de manera inusual, pero no podía definir aquel raro sentimiento. ¿Acaso era él la persona que aparecía en sus sueños?

-¿No tienes voz? – Sakuno volvió a prestar atención y recuperó sus temblores. Deseando con todo su ser que ese no fuera su elegido.

-S-sakuno… R-ryuzaki Sakuno – de manera automática efectuó una elegante reverencia.

-Mmmm… Ryuzaki – meditó el hombre sin apartar la vista de ella e impresionado por su postura tan desigual a su inseguridad – Oshitari, ¿Está todo en orden?

-Ciertamente, Atobe-sama – respondió el sujeto de lentes, revisando los papeles de la carpeta – el presupuesto es lo que se esperaba.

-Dile a esa vieja odiosa que tiene que dejar todo listo para el viernes – alertó Keigo – y que mande los arreglos que corresponden a la mansión Atobe mañana.

-C-claro – murmullo Sakuno, aún pensando en si aquel hombre de cabellos de plata oscurecida era quien se aparecía en sus sueños.

-Tienes que decir algo más, niña – expresó con un aire de superioridad inconfundible.

-L-lo siento, ya me voy – asintió con una leve reverencia y se aprestó para salir con la mayor dignidad posible.

Una vez la puerta fue cerrada y se oyeron los pasos de la chica alejarse, Atobe volvió a su cómodo sillón con mirada pensativa. Se frotó la barbilla un instante y luego sonrió como si hubiese obtenido la respuesta a sus dudas.

-Oshitari.

-Sí, Atobe-sama.

-Averigua todo respecto a esa chica y tráeme su informe mañana a la empresa – expresó mirando fijamente la puerta por donde había salido Sakuno.

-¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó preocupado, ya que él era el encargado de simplificarle la vida a su jefe.

-No. Solo pienso que puede ser bueno saber quien es esa chica.

-No estará pensando en…

-Oshitari, has lo que te mandé – una orden que no permitía reclamos.

-Como usted diga, Atobe-sama – acató el mandato, ya cuando tuviera el informe se encargaría de confrontar a su jefe o cuando lo viera más dispuesto a escuchar su opinión.

-Kabaji, prepara el auto, nos vamos.

-Sí – contestó el gigante sin mayor expresión.

-Hasta mañana Atobe-sama.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ryoma se había escapado un rato de sus responsabilidades. Tener que ser el entrenador de tenis de un grupo de adolescentes pendencieros era una tarea agotadora. En que demonios estaba pensando cuando accedió a buscar un trabajo extra. Se mojó la cara con el agua fría que salía del bebedero, obvio que sabía la razón de eso y se enfurecía por haber respondido a ese absurdo impulso, pero ya era tarde para retractarse.

Por mucho que quisiera no podría abandonar aquella labor, se había comprometido con Tezuka a cumplir con eso y no estaba dispuesto a fingir que no podía congeniar eso con su trabajo de bombero. Era demasiado orgulloso como para siquiera simular que no estaba preparado para asumir otra responsabilidad. Maldijo al sentir como su cara se estremecía de frío y se apresuró a secarla con la toalla que colgaba de su cuello.

Para otra vez se encargaría de averiguar en que se estaba metiéndose antes de saltar con los ojos cerrados. El tenis era un deporte que disfrutaba en sus tiempos libres y que se le daba bastante bien, incluso había ocasiones en que participaba en tornes organizados con las otras compañías. Actividades con el fin de entablar relaciones con otros bomberos y crear nuevos lazos, al menos en estricto rigor. Ya que todo no era más que una manera de exponer quienes eran los mejores, de amistoso tenía poco.

De todos modos, verse ahora como entrenador era difícil de concebir, sobre todo considerando que tenía unas ganas desquiciantes de ahorcar a más de un alumno. Era un grupo bastante dispar, pero se podían dividir en dos. Los que estaban dispuestos a aprender y acatar órdenes aunque a regañadientes, y los que se consideraban casi profesionales que solo querían demostrar sus genialidades. Eran estos últimos a quienes Ryoma deseaba usar de pelotas.

-¡Hey, Echizen! – la voz angustiosa de Momo lo trajo al presente - ¿Por qué me dejas solo con esos engendros?

Ryoma como era su costumbre lo ignoró. Aún tenía sus pensamientos en otro lugar muy lejano. Era bastante exasperante que la finalidad de todo esto no cumpliera su objetivo. Se suponía que serviría para distraer su mente de cosas desagradables, específicamente de esa chica de cabellos caobas. El único problema es que ahora también lo atormentaba en sueños. ¿Y cómo debía hacer para no soñar con ella?

Que dicho sea de paso eran cada vez más reales y detallados. Ya no solo eran besos ardientes, sino que era la vivida imagen de una relación amorosa a punto de la culminación. Era ese el meollo del asunto, cuando debía concluir todo en un maravilloso éxtasis, la realidad lo despertaba agónico por no satisfacerse de lleno. Se sentía atrapado por sus propios deseos insatisfechos y no tenía forma de encontrar una solución. Ni siquiera buscarse una mujer dispuesta era aceptable, había algo en su interior que se lo impedía.

-Toma – le dijo Momo al pasarle un refresco – será mejor que volvamos o seguro causan más problemas.

-No es de uva – le señaló a su amigo con tono acusador.

-Si quieres otra cosa búscala tú y...

Cualquier otra palabra que Momoshiro le estuviese diciendo se perdió en el aire. Fue un impulso tan fuerte como el magnetismo entre dos polos que le hizo voltear y ver de lleno a la mujer que no se apartaba de su cabeza. Saliendo de edificio principal envuelta en un abrigo blanco y con su cabello trenzado cayéndole por un costado, caminaba con cautela hacia la entrada.

-¿No es esa la prima de Ann? – murmuró con esperanza su amigo, que al instante empezó a buscar al objeto de su deseo.

-Esta sola – aseguró Ryoma.

-¿Cómo los sabes? – preguntó incrédulo y siguió mirando para cerciorarse.

Ryoma alzo los hombros en respuesta. No tenía que indagar mucho para estar convencido que Sakuno caminaba sola. Se quedó mirándola todo el recorrido, sin entender la razón real de por que aquello le causaba tanto placer.

-¡Auch! Eso debió doler – afirmó Momo cuando vio a la chica de bruces en el suelo.

Él también pensó lo mismo, pero ninguno hizo nada por remediar ese accidente. Ya que Ryoma no se movió de su rincón, Momo no quiso actuar de héroe, además Sakuno prontamente se puso en pie y si los hubiese visto seguro se habría sentido avergonzada. Echizen creyó igual, entonces se la imaginó enojada con él por haberla visto otra vez humillada.

¡Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki! Se dijo para sí. Esa chica era realmente torpe con sus pies y aún así Ryoma la encontró deseable. En definitiva, se estaba volviendo loco al pensar así. Continuaba convencido que esa mujer era el opuesto a una mujer interesante, pero cada segundo que pasaba cerca de ella tenía más y más ganas de saber quien era. Cuando noto que Sakuno desaparecía de su vista, se maldijo por se tan indisciplinado.

-Vamos – sentenció molesto con su escaso autocontrol.

-De seguro esos demonios armaron la grande – anunció preocupado.

-Entonces los mandamos a correr 50 vueltas a la cancha – anunció con cierto grado de alegría.

-A veces te pareces mucho al capitán Tezuka – recordó Momo con algo de temor.

Una hora después la clase ya había concluido. Y hasta los adolescentes más arrogantes estaban desparramados por las canchas con apenas una gota de energía. No fue necesario mucho estímulo para que Ryoma se sintiera motivado a provocar aquello. Hasta Momo tuvo la prudencia de no burlarse de su amigo por temor a que se desquitara con él.

Lo peor de todo es que tampoco entendía la razón del enojo. Una vez que volvieron del bebedero, Ryoma había retado a los que tuvieran deseos de jugar con él. Por supuesto, que varios se aventuraron a eso y salieron tan humillados como podría salir un niño cuando pierde con un adulto que subestimaban. Hasta ese minuto ninguno de los chicos consideraba que sus entrenadores sabían lo suficiente de tenis como para asustarse.

Luego de comprobar que Ryoma tenía habilidades de sobra para pisotearlos, ninguno más se atrevió a desobedecer sus mandatos ni tampoco las de Momo, aunque no lo habían visto jugar, sus orgullos todavía estaban muy heridos como para querer comprobarlo. Cuando Ryoma se dio por satisfecho y se liberó de la impotencia que sentía, los dejó marchar sin problemas. Los chicos corrieron con todo lo que tenían antes que ese malhumorado entrenador se arrepintiera.

-¿Qué mosco te picó, Echizen? – preguntó Momo a la salida del recinto.

-Nada – escueta respuesta que no calmó la curiosidad de su amigo.

-¿Cómo que nada? Si esos chicos vuelven a entrenar será un milagro, seguro corrieron asustados a llorar con sus mamás.

Ryoma levantó sus hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto. Por que simplemente no le importaba. Se sentía como un hombre renovado y listo para impedir que esa chica de ojos rubíes pudiera perturbarlo de nuevo. Era improbable que esa chica volviera a cruzarse en su camino, seguro era una mera casualidad que hubiese estado allí aquella tarde. Igual de casual que verla en la compañía o en el departamento. Solo mala suerte, se convencía a sí mismo.

-Nos vemos mañana – anunció Takeshi al subirse a su moto - ¿No quieres que te lleve?

-Adiós – contestó en respuesta.

El departamento no quedaba a más de cinco o seis cuadras así que prefería caminar, a pesar del intenso frío. Cuando el motor de la motocicleta de su amigo se perdió calle abajo, Ryoma quedo paralizado en el acto ante la escena frente a él. Había pensado que estaba preparado para ignorar a Ryuzaki, pero al verla otra vez se dio cuenta que solo era una mentira.

La vio salir despreocupada de la floristería del frente, por un momento creyó que era una cliente, hasta que notó como aseguraba la puerta principal y luego anteponía una reja sobre esta. Se negaba a creer que esa chica estuviese trabajando en ese lugar, tan cerca de donde él tenía que venir tres veces por semana. No se movió de su sitio esperando a ver su siguiente movimiento.

Sakuno no le defraudó. Él sabía que esta chica se caracterizaba por no ser ni muy diestra ni muy atenta a lo que la rodeaba. Notó como se envolvía en una gruesa bufanda rosa y luego miraba a cada lado de su vereda, como si quisiera decidir cual camino tomar. Primero camino a su izquierda y después pareció arrepentirse para voltear a su derecha. Ryoma negó en silencio, era claro que no recordaba cual de los dos lados era el correcto.

Era sorprendente ver personas como ella. La dejó alejarse unos pasos y disfrutó mirarla como caminaba con exceso de precaución, algo lógico considerando sus anteriores caídas, al menos las que él había presenciado. Cuando Ryoma se dio cuenta que Sakuno no tenía intenciones de retornar, la siguió.

-Ese no es el camino – la reprendió con una profunda voz que la hizo dar un respingo.

Al reconocer de quien era esa inconfundible voz que la hacía temblar por dentro, se volvió con toda la dignidad posible, no dispuesta a admitir su error frente a él.

-P-prefiero… este camino – aunque era una respuesta absurda era irrelevante, su obstinación mandaba.

-Como quieras – dijo en tono indiferente.

-M-me voy… adiós – expresó una sutil reverencia y se aprestó a continuar su camino.

Sakuno sabía que era irracional ser tan terca como para preferir desviarse varias cuadras, antes de admitir que se había equivocado. Era una tontería, ya que si hubiese sido corregida por otra persona habría accedido sin inmutarse, es más habría estado agradecida por ello. Pero no entendía por que al ser específicamente Ryoma todo su ser se revelaba.

Ryoma la observo caminar con esfuerzo hacia la esquina siguiente, era solo un tramo corto y luego se perdería de vista al voltear hacia la derecha. Al distinguir la obstinación de la chica se enfadó un tanto, él actuaba como un "gentil caballero" y ella le respondía con desprecio. Si no fuese por que para él era una forma de proceder insensata, le habría dado igual. ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba lo que le pasara a otros?

En vista que rechazó su ayuda, se volteó dispuesto a fingir que no le interesaba esa actitud. Si quería perderse era cosa de ella, él no era ningún caballero de brillante armadura. No alcanzó a avanzar más de tres pasos cuando su sentido del deber lo detuvo. El bombero que llevaba dentro le acusó de irresponsable, su obligación era velar por el bien de la comunidad aun cuando no este de servicio. Farfulló unas cuantas maldiciones y giró para ir tras la chica.

La sorpresa fue para ambos, justo en el cruce Sakuno salió de improvisto arrasando contra Ryoma, que debido a lo resbaladizo del suelo no logro mantener el equilibrio y terminó de bruces en la fría nieve. El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, solo el fuerte respirar y los alterados latidos de sus corazones se dejaba oír. Mientras intentaban recuperar el control.

-L-lo siento – musitó Sakuno sobre el pecho de Ryoma, sin darse cuenta quien era.

La voz asustada de la chica consiguió que él se tragara el sarcasmo. Observó el lugar por donde debería haber venido y comprendió sus temores. Una calle solitaria que apenas tenía unas cuantas farolas encendidas, demasiados espacios oscuros que inculcaban peligro e inseguridad. Y tras un auto estacionado, Ryoma percibió la presencia de una persona, que al verse descubierto se marchó por el lado contrario.

-Vamos – fue la orden de Ryoma, quien intentaba infructuosamente pararse.

Sakuno se tensó al escucharlo, pero el alivio fue mayor al saberse segura con él. Si no fuese por el miedo que aún recorría sus venas se habría liberado. Ryoma hacía todo lo posible por quitarse los brazos de Sakuno que se aferraban como fieras tenazas a su cuerpo. Sabía que el exceso de miedo provocaba todo esto, el problema es que su cuerpo no lo recibía como tal y comenzaba a tensarse por el contacto.

Agradecía estar en plena vía pública sino su autocontrol se habría esfumado por completo. Con más brusquedad de la necesaria la obligó a soltarlo y ponerse en pie. Aunque poco le duro la lejanía, Sakuno volvió a cerrar sus brazos en su cintura. Otro golpe a sus sentidos que estimulaban sus oscuros deseos por la castaña. ¿Cuándo fue tan estúpido para acceder a cuidar de ella? ¿Por qué no había aceptado el aventón que le propuso Momo?

El corazón de Sakuno tamborileaba cada vez más despacio, el aroma masculino que despedía Ryoma la hizo sentirse cobijada y protegida. Ni siquiera se había percatado que lo abrazaba por propia voluntad y mucho menos que éste había intentado liberarse más de una vez. Fue cuando se sintió nuevamente en dominio de sí, que se permitió respirar con más calma y reconocer dónde y con quién estaba.

Primero se paralizó cual estatua de mármol y luego se alejó pausadamente, como si con eso evitara que Ryoma se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sentía las mejillas arder de vergüenza, pero se dio valor para expresar una breve inclinación de cabeza y agregar una disculpa, que más sonó a un lloriqueo que a otra cosa.

Ryoma que estaba al borde de hacer algo impensado como corresponderle al abrazo, se alegro cuando percibió el momento exacto en que Sakuno se alejaba de él. Obviamente tuvo sentimientos contradictorios con aquello, pero se negó a ceder a sus deseos y sin mayor ceremonia comenzó a caminar por la vía correcta.

En dos grandes zancadas dejó a Sakuno sola en la esquina, era una huída y poco le importaba actuar tan infantil. Luego se retractó, se detuvo y esperó a que ella se diera por enterada que la esperaba. Sakuno que no deseba por nada seguir sola en aquel solitario espacio, se apresuró a ponerse al lado de Ryoma. Esta vez no dejaría que su tonta obstinación gobernara sus acciones.

No fueron mucho los pasos que dieron, cuando Ryoma con un sutil movimiento de su brazo invitó a Sakuno a sostenerse de él, ya había notado que la chica trastabillaba más de una vez y como estaba apurado por terminar aquello, mejor ayudar. Sin más cuestionamientos continuaron caminando en armonía silenciosa. A simple vista era una pareja de enamorados que paseaba por las frías calles de Tokio, pero que se daban mutuo calor por el contacto. Más lejos de la realidad nadie podía estar.

Ryoma se dio cuenta de su error en el instante de sentir el calor de Sakuno, era leve, pero para él era como lava ardiendo. Su brazo podía percibir cada minúsculo movimiento de parte de ella, era una especie de censor que inducía a todos sus sentidos a estar en alerta. El corto trayecto se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, nunca se había visto tan vulnerable al simple contacto de una mujer y mucho menos de una como Sakuno. La deseaba más allá de lo que podía comprender.

Al divisar el edificio, Ryoma se relajó un poco. Era su salvación, una vez que la dejara segura en su piso, él se olvidaría de todo. Se mofó de sí mismo, llevaba varios días queriendo no pensar en nada que tuviera relación con ella y no había pasado un solo día en que Sakuno no se hubiese aparecido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué podría ser distinto ahora? Absolutamente nada. Era como una enfermedad que avanzaba peligrosamente por su cuerpo y no existía medicina conocida para su cura.

Cuando entraron al edificio, Sakuno vaciló unos segundos. Ryoma la guiaba directo al ascensor y ella aún no superaba ese miedo de estar encerrada. A pesar de eso, no se atrevía a decirlo y que él la dejara sola para que subiera las escaleras. Observó la puerta de escape y notó la oscuridad colarse por una rendija. Mejor subir por el ascensor en compañía, que por una escalera sin luz en solitario. Era cobarde y no tenía intenciones de declarar lo contrario.

Debido a que Ryoma estaba tan distraído con Sakuno, no recordó que esta tenía miedo a utilizar el ascensor. Si lo hubiese sabido jamás habría osado a subir con ella. En el minuto en que las puertas se cerraron y este comenzó a moverse, Sakuno se olvidó de la vergüenza. Se afirmó con más fuerza del brazo de Ryoma sin considerar los efectos que provocaría en él. En un espacio tan reducido, el perfume femenino más los aromas florales que Sakuno había capturado en la floristería invadieron las fosas nasales de Ryoma con violencia.

Hasta el último de sus músculos se tensó, el aire de sus pulmones fue expulsado de golpe y el pulso se le disparó hasta las nubes. A un paso del precipicio las puertas se abrieron, la brisa fresca le ayudó a no jadear. Sakuno ignorando su poder huyó del ascensor. Cuando se vio segura, volteo para agradecerle por la compañía y olvidándose de su molestia por él, le regalo la más brillante de las sonrisas.

Eso fue su perdición, el ruido de un engranaje crujió en el interior del chico de ojos ámbar. Todo su autodominio se fue por un charco, en una fracción de segundo capturó las mejillas de Sakuno con sus manos y al instante la besó. Los ojos rubíes se abrieron de la inmensa impresión y estuvo a un paso de revelarse contra el ataque, pero fue inútil. Llevaba noches deseando conocer la realidad de ser besada por Ryoma y esta era su oportunidad.

El mundo dejó de existir para ellos. Una caricia que había empezado como una embestida a una fortaleza medieval, sin consideración invadía los terrenos virginales de su boca en busca de conquista. Sakuno se había inquietado y no sabía como reaccionar a la ferocidad de Ryoma, incluso se negaba a permitir más su avance. Estuvo a punto de luchar para quitárselo de encima cuando todo cambió.

Ryoma se percató de la renuencia que mostraba Sakuno y una idea inconcebible cruzó su cabeza, quizás este era su primer beso. Aunque sabía que eso era improbable, decidió cambiar de táctica. Con suavidad comenzó a rozar esos apetecibles labios y con destreza masculina a conquistar la entrada. Su primera victoria fue sentir como Sakuno se recargaba un tanto en él y se tornaba como espumosa bruma.

Cuando logró que la tímida Ryuzaki emitiera un suspiro se dio por ganador. La fortaleza había sido derrumbada y al fin obtuvo el premio a su triunfo. Saboreó cada recoveco de ese cálido espacio de placer, absorbió cada sutil gemido femenino que provocaba con su intromisión. Las emociones bullían tempestuosas por su cuerpo, exigiendo que se adueñara sin misericordia de todo el paradisíaco terreno.

Sakuno se sentía bailar en nubes de atardecer, su cuerpo era a penas una esencia que flotaba extasiado en un mar turquesa. Los pensamientos habían dejado de ser coherentes y el pasado, presente y futuro habían abandonado su vida. Una luz palpitó desde su interior, cuando estaba a punto de comprender la verdad de su alma, la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella y le arrebató las respuestas que buscaba.

Ryoma la había alejado de súbito. Quiso acercarse otra vez pero la presencia de un desconocido la detuvo. Miró como Ryoma también se había percatado que no estaban solos y en sus ojos distinguió el desagrado que le causaba esa persona.

-¡Así que aquí estabas, Chisuske! – un tono similar al de Ryoma se dejó oír.

-¿Qué haces acá? – contestó con frialdad en su mirada.

El filo en la voz de Ryoma la impulsó a mirar al desconocido. La impresión que le causó aquel sujeto la dejó muda. El parecido con Ryoma era incuestionable y le quedo claro que ambos eran parte de la misma familia. Cuando indagó más en esa persona, quedó helada al distinguir esos ojos oscuros.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Otra vez presenciaba unos ojos de un tono tan similar al humo de chimeneas. ¿Eres tú? Esa pregunta había venido a su cabeza en tantas ocasiones, que ya dudaba que pudiera encontrar respuestas reales. La confusión cayó sobre Sakuno nuevamente, la única pista que creía tener se desvanecía como nieve en primavera. Era más que obvio que su alma gemela no sería reconocida por el color de sus ojos, si fuese ese el caso, ya tendría dos candidatos.

Aunque dos es mejor que ninguno, Sakuno estaba convencida que eso no ayudaba en nada. El primero de ellos era Atobe Keigo, un hombre que la intimidaba solo con su postura tan superior similar a considerarse un dios. Y por otra parte, estaba este desconocido que se parecía a Ryoma, no sabía por que, pero rogaba por que no fuera el correcto. A pesar que se veía más accesible que el témpano de Ryoma.

En cualquier caso, si este fuera el elegido. ¿Cómo explicaría el a haber estado besando a otro hombre? Una mujer de respeto como ella jamás permitiría que alguien la tocara ni besara, a menos quizás que este fuera su prometido. Que no era el caso. Sakuno no tenía ni idea que aquellas ideas preconcebidas en su época estaban casi obsoletas en la actualidad. Aunque era probable que aún así, ella lo creyera incorrecto.

Pero su más grande dilema, es que se sentía fuertemente atraída al hombre de ojos ámbar, un color muy opuesto al oscuro humo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ya no tenía pistas a seguir. Todo iba de mal e peor, sobre todo a ahora que conocía lo es ser besada y más si admitía que ese beso la había dejado sin aliento y con el corazón desbordado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Listo chicas, sé que me demorado y todo eso, pero como dije en un principio nunca abandono una historia a la mitad. Así que pueden estar tranquilas que esta no será la excepción. Al fin el primer beso de los chicos, ahora que pasara con ambos y esos nuevos personajes. Sin más que decir, cuídense y nos vemos lo antes posible.


	7. No Puedo Negar Tu Existencia

Hola chicas. He vuelto a venir, no se preocupen nunca me olvido que debo regresar. Me esfuerzo para tener un capítulo lo antes posible y justo cuando ya estaba casi listo, me enferme. Al menos no fue de inlfuencia, pero si una faringitis no se que... que me mantuvo en cama un par de días.

Pero eso ya no tiene importancia. Ahora las dejo para que puedan disfrutar con esta novedad y toménselo con calma para que la espera no se haga tan larga. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus mensajes.

* * *

6.-NO PUEDO NEGAR TU EXISTENCIA

-Esa es forma de saludar a tu hermano mayor cuando viene a verte – hostigó el desconocido.

"Hermano mayor", pensó Sakuno con un sobresalto. Ahora comprendía la similitud entre esos dos hombres. Lo que para ella era extraño, era la hostilidad con la Ryoma se mostraba frente a su hermano. Siempre solía ser distante y reservado con los demás, eso era algo que había aprendido a distinguir y por los mismos relatos de Ann, pero esta actitud iba mucho más allá de eso.

-¿A qué has venido, Ryoga? – su tono era inexpresivo como si estuviese hablando al aire.

-Chibisuske, veo que aún no se te quita lo amargado – sonrió con diversión – y como bien sabes, cada vez que vengo a la ciudad paso por aquí.

-No es necesario – contestó con menos ánimo.

-Todavía sigues enojado – y luego comenzó a reír con alboroto.

Ryoma se tensó, pero después quitó importancia al asunto. Cada vez que Ryoga aparecía en su vida afloraban los inconvenientes, que daba la casualidad eran obra de su "querido" hermano. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus visitas y los desastres que este arrastraba consigo, pero siempre tenía el deseo que llegara el día en que Ryoga no volviera a venir. Al menos debía agradecer que solo se presentara por cortas temporadas, y ahora que lo pensaba invierno no era una de ellas.

-¿Por qué estás acá? – esta vez el tono era más formal y su hermano se percató de lo que realmente preguntaba.

-Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones – respondió con aquella postura tan despreocupada que tenía.

-Te suspendieron – espetó Ryoma con firmeza.

-Tú siempre lo sabes todo, ¿o no? – dijo con cierto desdén.

Se miraron fijamente por largos segundos, a pesar que ambos no mostraban ninguna expresión explicativa, la tensión generada entre ellos hablaba por sí sola. Sakuno lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ser absorbida por las paredes y esperar que nadie notara su presencia. Era una conversación familiar y ella estaba sobrando.

Ryoga quien ya había tenido suficiente con ese mal rato, prefirió lucir su mejor sonrisa para demostrar que nada le preocupaba. No tenía ningún interés en hablar de sus asuntos con Ryoma, quien tenía la habilidad absoluta para hacerlo sentir como el peor de los insectos. No podía afirmar que existía un rencor real contra su hermano, pero aquel sentimiento le daba pie para provocar siempre algo que sacara de esa postura tan perfecta a Ryoma. Para Ryoga aún era incomprensible que su hermano evadiera o ignorara cada una de sus vilezas como si nada. Y debido a eso, continuaba royendo los frágiles lazos que los unían.

Ryoma sabía que entre él y su hermano la relación pendía de un delgado hilo. Ya que Ryoga se encargaba de socavar cualquier sentimiento amable que pudiera profesar por su hermano, aunque él ni idea del porqué. Quizás cuando eran unos críos inocentes, Ryoma aceptaba las jugarretas que Ryoga le hacía. Ahora adultos, las cosas eran más complicadas de tratar y mientras su hermano siguiera comportándose como un imbécil de proporciones no habría cambios.

No podía decir que odiara a su hermano, pero si prefería quererlo cuando este estaba lejos de la ciudad, mejor aún en otro continente. Solo que nada de eso era posible, así que debía conformarse con que Ryoga permaneciera largas temporadas en las montañas, como alpinista y miembro del grupo andino de socorro nacional. Así que los inviernos, por lo general, eran la época más tranquila para la vida de Ryoma y por eso le molestaba verlo aquí.

-Y dime, Chibisuske – anunció Ryoga en tono alegre, para distender el ambiente - ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

Ante esas palabras, Sakuno se sobresalto. Había estado rogando que la muralla la absorbiera y nadie se percatara de su presencia hasta que estuviera refugiada en su departamento. Incluso llegó a pensar que camuflada entre las sombras estaba segura, ni siquiera Ryoma se había dado cuenta que ella aún seguía allí, pues a los dichos de su hermano se volvió a mirarla indignado.

Sakuno no comprendió por que le había clavado esos ojos ámbar como si fueran estacas de hielo, acaso la estaba acusando de algo. Pero que quería que hiciera, si luego de ese beso nada en su cabeza era coherente y todo su cuerpo era mantequilla. Y una vez que Ryoga había aparecido, ella se torno como un témpano inamovible.

Ryoma después de darse cuenta que Sakuno aún estaba allí, frunció el ceño disgustado. Ella y su hermano eran un problema en su vida. Ambos le hacían perder la noción de la realidad de maneras distintas.

-Nadie – respondió inescrutable, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Sakuno.

-Lo supuse – osó decir su hermano al mirar otra vez a Sakuno – esa niña no es tu tipo.

Era posible sentirse tan menospreciada como eso. Seguramente no. Sakuno tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su orgullo femenino para no ponerse a llorar frente a ellos. Si hubiese estado segura que no caería al caminar, se habría volteado para largarse de allí, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba por un millón de emociones confusas. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlos cuando hablaban de ella, ya que sabía que no podía enfrentar de nuevo la mirada fría de Ryoma.

-Aunque a mí no me importaría conocerla – afirmó Ryoga con sensualidad y volvió a prestarle atención.

-¡Ni te atrevas, Echizen! – la voz de Ann surgió tras ellos.

Tanto Sakuno como Ryoma agradecieron su intromisión. Este último por no tener que hacer algo para que su hermano no se acercara a Sakuno, eso podría haber sido una manera de involucrarse en más embrollos y todavía no había tenido momento para analizar aquel beso. Que a simple vista lo había dejado sin posibilidad de retorno y de no ser por Ryoga… mejor ni pensar hasta donde habría continuado. ¿Y por qué de pronto sintió como si Ryuzaki le perteneciera? Ni que fuera un adolescente que se impresiona con un mero beso.

-Aún vives aquí, Tachibana – contestó Ryoga con pesar – sigues siendo la niñera de Ryoma o ahora tienes más privilegios.

Esas palabras iban directo a insultar a Ann y ésta lo sabía. Desde que ella y Ryoma se hicieron amigos durante el colegio, Ryoga la había fastidiado cada vez que la veía. Con el tiempo estos insultos se tornaron más osados y en otros caso más hirientes. Asimismo, Ann se había hecho inmune a eso y al igual que Ryoma, deseaba que Ryoga no apareciera tan seguido, ojalá nunca.

-Y tú, sigues comportándote como un perfecto cretino – le instó la joven de ojos grisáceos con una inocente sonrisa.

-Me voy – anunció Ryoma.

-Espera – lo detuvo su hermano, que todavía quería conocer a la chica – Señorita, yo soy Echizen Ryoga, usted puede llamarme como lo desee – y luego dejó surgir una sonrisa dispuesta a conquistar.

Sakuno a esas alturas temblaba. De pronto se sintió como si fuera una indefensa criatura a punto de ser devorada por un fiero depredador. Y la actitud protectora de Ann se lo confirmaba. Miró a Ryoga sin lograr ocultar el nerviosismo que este le provocaba, a pesar de sentirse confusa con esos ojos, algo le advertía que no eran para ella.

-Es mi prima – dijo Ann con tono de advertencia – Así que no te acerques a ella.

-¿Tu prima? – Expresó Ryoga con algo de recelo – No importa, solo quiero saber su nombre.

-R-ryuzaki… Sakuno – intervino con inocencia la aludida y efectuó una suave reverencia, considerando que el problema terminaría allí.

-Encantado, Sakuno – pronunció con total familiaridad y se aventuró a tomar la delicada mano de ella para depositar un sutil beso.

Aquella cercanía le provocó mayor nerviosismo aún, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con esa proximidad de parte de un completo desconocido. El rubor que afloró en sus mejillas le anunció a Ryoga equívocamente que había cautivado a la chica, sin saber que Sakuno solo estaba sorprendida por el saludo tan impropio de él y que lo que más deseaba hacer era correr en dirección contraria.

-Vamos, Sakuno-chan – arrebató la mano de su amiga de los dedos firmes de Ryoga – nuestra cena se enfría.

Ryoma aprovechó aquello para seguir su propio camino, seguro que Ryoga haría lo suyo sin importarle que él no quisiera verlo. Pero esta vez, deseaba que su hermano pisara sus pasos y así alejarlo de su interés por Ryuzaki. Y como era de esperarse Ryoga fue tras él, era más que obvio que Ann no le permitiría entrar en su departamento, la animosidad entre ellos era inevitable desde hace años.

Al llegar a su departamento, Ryoma se fue en busca de un refresco para intentar olvidarse de lo anterior. Lo ideal habría sido estar solo y conseguir ordenar aquellas emociones que rebotaban confusas en su cabeza. Pero Ryoga era un real impedimento para eso y su presencia era signo de problemas. Los cuales ya tenían su primera arista y Ryuzaki era parte de esto, lo quisiera o no. Quizás con un poco de fortuna su hermano se olvidaría de ella y buscaría otra víctima.

-No tienes algo decente para beber – rezongó su hermano, mientras registraba el refrigerador y solo hallaba jugos – Ni siquiera una fría cerveza, ¿qué eres, un niño?

-¿Todavía estas aquí? – contestó sin inmutarse.

-Luego me iré, el viejo me está esperando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – dejó caer a la pasada, al beber un sorbo de su jugo preferido.

No era habitual en él hacer ese tipo de preguntas y ambos lo sabían, pero necesitaba estar preparado, aunque no deseaba averiguar por qué en estos instantes se sentía tan intranquilo con la presencia de Ryoga. No era ni sería la primera vez que él aparecía de improviso. Pero era difícil aceptar que sus miedos tuvieran relación, con la posibilidad, de que en esta ocasión Ryuzaki se viera en vuelta en las tretas de su hermano.

Para nadie era un misterio que las inclinaciones sexuales de Ryoga era hacia las mujeres bellas, pero sin duda las que más le atraían eran aquellas que primero estaban con Ryoma. Era una especie de juego para él, arrebatarle las atenciones de cualquier fémina que estuviese con su hermano pequeño, aunque al afectado poco le importaba esto, ya que nunca se dejaba atrapar sentimentalmente por ninguna de ellas.

El tiempo le había enseñado que las mujeres suelen ser criaturas traicioneras y volubles cuando el peligro está presente. Además, muchas que deseaban casar a Ryoma se dejaban embaucar por Ryoga con el fin de provocarlo. Las muy tontas pensaban que con eso el menor de los Echizen dejaría que los "celos" actuaran y lucharía por ellas. El problema era que Ryoma no conocía esos sentimientos.

Luego de vivir casi una vida entera junto a su padre y hermano mayor, las mujeres guardaban pocos secretos a sus ojos. No podía jactarse que las entendía o conocía cada faceta de ellas, pero si podía reconocer sus artimañas para conquistar a un hombre. Como también, por que se dejaban seducir tan fácilmente por Ryoga, a quien solo le interesaba divertirse a costa de ganarle a Ryoma.

A pesar que Ryoma no podía decir que era mejor que el cínico de su hermano, pues tampoco se comprometía con ninguna mujer en particular. Entre ellos dos existían una inmensa diferencia. Ryoma jamás mentía en cuanto a sus intenciones, él buscaba placer y lo daba, nada más sin promesas ni falsedades amorosas. En cambio, Ryoga siempre actuaba como si la mujer en cuestión fuese a la única que amaba, no tenía escrúpulos cuando se trataba de mentir ni remordimientos cuando era descubierto. Él afirmaba que eran ellas las culpables por dejarse engañar por unas cuantas frases de amor, era menester de toda mujer saber que ningún hombre podía ser sincero cuando solo le interesaba llevarlas a la cama.

-¿De cuánto tanto interés? – aludió Ryoga con voz risueña.

-Olvídalo – y se volteó para tirar la lata de jugo en la basura.

-No seas tan sensible – expresó con sarcasmo – ya te dije me tome unas vacaciones, quizás un par de semanas.

Esta vez Ryoma no hizo intentos por refutar aquello. Sabía que su hermano mentía y jamás le revelaría a él lo ocurrido, lo único que sí le importaba era el tiempo que este pudiera quedarse y lo enredos que sin duda causaría. El sentirse preocupado por eso, le estaba fastidiando la psiquis. Pero ignoró la posibilidad que sus inquietudes guardaran alguna relación con la chica de ojos rubíes.

Ryoga había esperado que su hermano lo acusara por sus faltas y por eso prefirió enfrentar la ventana para negarle esa opción. La única forma en que Ryoma podía lograr aquello era mirarlo con esos fríos ojos de gato. Aunque esta vez su hermano no hizo tal intento, pues sus propios pensamientos viajan hacia un piso inferior.

El mayor de los Echizen dejó su vista perdida unos minutos a través del frío cristal, recordando que lo había obligado a dejar las montañas y retornar a Tokio. Una sutil sonrisa surcó su rostro al pensar lo estúpido que había sido, para otra vez se aseguraría de mirar la identificación de la fémina que deseaba llevar a la cama. Al menos no había alcanzado a poner sus manos sobre la adolescente, sino…

Volvió a tomar un sorbo de aquel insulso jugo de uva y maldijo a su hermano por no tener algo mejor. Debería esperar a estar con su díscolo padre para beber como todo un hombre y además, seguro terminarían riéndose por las aventuras de su hijo mayor. Estaba convencido que Nanjiro sería el único que disfrutaría con esta historia. En donde, él fue descubierto in fraganti con la hija del jefe de hotel invernal a punto de entrar en plena acción.

Si fuera un devoto feligrés de Buda, le habría ido a dejar una cuantiosa ofrenda por salvarle el pellejo y de no terminar encerrado por siempre en una oscura prisión. ¿Pero quién le manda a confiarse de la palabra de una mujer? Aunque no podían culparlo de pensar que esa mujer de curvas peligrosa era una niña de 16 años, según su punto de vista era imposible y creía saber distinguir entre una adolescente en pleno desarrollo y una mujer que sabe lo que hace.

Por lo menos, esta vez solo fue suspendido por unas cuantas semanas hasta que el dueño del hotel y su precoz hija volvieran a la ciudad. Solo entonces su jefe le permitiría reintegrarse a la guardia. Si no fuera porque Nanjiro era íntimo amigo del capitán superior, lo más seguro es que estaría siendo parte de las tasas de desempleos. Y mientras no se topara de nuevo con esa jovencita impetuosa, no habría problemas y por esta vez prefería mantenerse a raya, ya que si algo le importaba en esta vida era su trabajo de alpinista.

El maullido de un minino hizo a Ryoga despertar y lanzar la lata de jugo al suelo. Al instante de ver a la mascota de su hermano comenzó con los estornudos y una hilera de palabrotas insultantes contra el animal.

-Todavía no te deshaces de este saco de gérmenes – le dijo irritado Ryoga – deberías tirarlo a la basura.

-A mí no me molesta – una maliciosa sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

-Este maldito animal debería estar encerrado en el infierno – y sus palabras de queja perdieron rudeza ante una seguidilla de estornudos.

-¿Ya te vas? – dijo Ryoma con indiferencia, pero saboreando este nuevo triunfo.

-Lo haces a propósito – lo acusó su hermano – permites que esta bestia viva aquí y a tu propia sangre la expulsas.

_Ryoma que no se sentía enfadado con aquello, levantó sus hombros con indiferencia y ojos divertidos al ver como Ryoga se restregaba los ojos llorosos de tanto estornudar. En eso tomó a Karupin entre sus brazos y lo acarició complacido de su compañía. Cada vez que esta escena se presentaba, Ryoma recordaba porque quería tanto a su gato. Era el mejor guardián contra Ryoga._

_-Ya me tengo que ir – dijo caminando con paso airado hacia la puerta – nos veremos, pronto._

_Esa última frase no le agrado para nada al menor de los Echizen y Ryoga que sabía aquello le sonrió junto a la puerta abierta._

_-A pesar de esa bestia de mascota – apuntó con vehemencia a Karupin que maulló como si comprendiera – hay algo que me obliga a volver._

_Una vez dicho eso se marchó. No era necesario especificar cuáles eran esas obligaciones y Ryoga sabía que su hermano comprendía perfectamente. Ryoma se dejó caer en su sofá de cuero azul petróleo y permitió que Karupin se acurrucara en sus piernas. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora, cuando su vida estaba tan desestabilizada por la presencia de Ryuzaki?_

_Cerró sus ojos para memorar aquel súbito beso que dejó su cabeza girando en espiral y todos sus sentidos desorientados por el ataque recibido. Su atracción por Ryuzaki se estaba transformando en un martirio constante. Ahora que había probado el dulce sabor de sus labios, la sed comenzaba a tornarse agobiante. Un placer más allá de lo imaginado surgió en él y lo más perturbador era que todo fue provocado por un único beso._

_Imaginar que sentiría si lograba fundirse en sus brazos… apretó sus puños en señal de protesta… si dejaba que sus pensamientos tomaran ese rumbo, olvidaría sus modales y raptaría a Ryuzaki si fuese necesario. ¿Qué había en ella que la hacía tan deseable? Era como si hasta ahora solo hubiese jugado con fuego, sabía que si se acercaba a una fogata el calor era placentero, pero también un hecho que con el tiempo solo quedan cenizas._

_Aquellos labios de Merlot lo acosaron nuevamente y supo que ese fuego que nacía al verlos eran más que una fogata. No sabía si compararlos con lava incandescente era lo correcto, pero sin duda se asemejaba a eso. Lo más probable es que si se adueñaba de esos campos virginales una erupción volcánica sería una justa comparación. Ese inesperado pensamiento le hizo hervir la sangre y de golpe se puso en pie sin recordar que Karupin dormía entre sus piernas._

_El minino maulló molesto ante tal desconsideración y se alejó en busca de un nuevo lugar para dormir. Su dueño quedo estático unos segundos para recuperar el control de sus emociones y decidió que lo mejor era darse una ducha bien helada para calmarse. Aun así no logró sentirse aliviado, existía un pálpito en su interior que lo alertaba y que nunca antes había percibido. No era algo que pudiera explicar con palabras insulsas, era como estar en la cima de una montaña listo para emprender el vuelo del descenso hacia un maravilloso paraje, pero a su vez sintiendo un miedo latente al no estar seguro si volar era lo adecuado._

_¿Quién era esa mujer que le provocaba tan desconcertantes emociones? ¿Por qué sentía tal magnetismo hacia ella? ¿Y por qué… estaba cada vez más convencido que no solo era lujuria? Si creyera en brujería, pensaría que Ryuzaki o cualquier otra persona lo había hechizado y por eso él sentía todo aquello._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_La esfera de goma era aplastada una y otra vez en las manos grandes de Keigo, mientras leía el informe que su asistente le había preparado, intentaba relajar sus músculos y no dejarse llevar por el mal humor que traía desde esta mañana. Era inevitable que sus encuentros familiares con su abuelo y madre causaran esos efectos en él. Ambos insistían que debía casarse con la heredera de los Kashikawa o al menos con la hija de la familia Motoyama, que eran una empresa con buenas proyecciones._

_Volvió a estrujar aquella esfera de goma, debía liberarse de la rabia que le producían esas obligaciones. Casarse con cualquiera de las sugerencias que ellos proponían, era permitir que controlaran cada ápice de su vida. Pensó en lo necios que eran, si fuesen tan astutos como creían nunca hubiesen aconsejado esos enlaces. Más bien todo lo contrario y quizás, él mismo hubiese escogido por sí mismo a una de esas novias._

_Aunque analizándolo mejor, él no deseaba casarse con ninguna de esas ni de otras posibles candidatas, ya que todas eran de la misma cosecha, un grupo de interesadas en la buena posición y en las riquezas de los Atobe. No es que estuviese buscando alguna relación con intenciones románticas, eso ni se le pasaba por la mente. Solo necesitaba una mujer que cumpliera el rol de esposa y acatara sus órdenes, sin inmiscuirse en su vida privada._

_Aquello era algo que no conseguiría con esas mujeres que reclamaban por todo y que exigían demasiado. Keigo solía pensar que había nacido en la época equivocada. Él se vería mejor como amo y señor de un castillo, en donde su palabra es ley y su mujer su servidora. Probablemente no tan arcaico como eso, pero si algo que pudiera adaptar a la actualidad. Y en definitiva, en ninguna o casi ninguna mujer del siglo XXI conseguiría hallar esa característica de sumisa doncella._

_Al retomar el informe que le había entregado Oshitari, una idea irrisoria cruzó su cabeza y por primera vez esta mañana una sonrisa nació de su boca. Quizás, sus esperanzas pudieran verse cumplidas si jugaba bien sus cartas._

_-Oshitari – llamó con suave tono y dejó que la esfera de goma rodara por la mesa._

_-Dígame, Atobe-sama – expresó su asistente con una reverencia de respeto, pero no de completa sumisión._

_-¿Es todo lo que has logrado averiguar? – cuando este asintió – Entonces, ¿estás seguro que no habrá nada si investigas más tiempo?_

_-Seguro. Según mis indagaciones es todo cuanto pude averiguar de Ryuzaki-san. Me sorprendió que la información de esa niña fuera inexistente, es como si no existiera._

_-Y la historia que es prima de los Tachibana._

_-Eso es imposible. De acuerdo a mis datos, ambos padres de los jóvenes Tachibana eran hijos únicos y sus abuelos tampoco tenían parientes cercanos. No puedo asegurar que ellos no sean familiares, pero es dudoso que sea una prima de primera línea._

_-¿Qué crees que ocultan? – instó Keigo, mientras mil ideas atravesaban su mente._

_-Nada que pudiera hallarse en los registros policiales o buscados internacionalmente. Si esconden algo, pienso que es un asunto trivial de familias._

_-Si es algo que tú no has logrado averiguar, eso quiere decir que no existe nadie que pueda – Oshitari asintió con total orgullo de ser el más eficiente en buscar información y sabía que su jefe apreciaba aquella habilidad, razón por la cual lo mantenía a su lado a pesar de sus intromisiones._

_-¿Qué piensa hacer con eso, Atobe-sama? – se atrevió a preguntar__, intuyendo por donde iba las ideas de su jefe__. _

_-Sabes perfectamente bien que estoy pensando – afirmó Keigo al apoyar su cabeza en sus manos._

_-Pero esa mujer tan vulg… digo simple no puede…_

_-¿Simple? – Se jactó Keigo como si supiese algo que él no – Oshitari, aquella joven se veía como un pajarito asustado, es cierto. Pero te aseguro que de simple o vulgar como tú lo llamas no tiene mucho._

_Oshitari observó la mirada afilada de su jefe y supo reconocer la astucia en esos ojos de plata oscurecida. Keigo tenía la cualidad de ser muy asertivo en cuanto a sus juicios y tenía la perspicacia de un maestro para descubrir la esencia de las personas sin apenas conocerla._

_-Aún así, creo que esa mujer no está a la altura de usted – expresó con toda sinceridad._

_-No necesito una mujer que esté a mi altura. Necesito una mujer que sea sumisa, obediente y elegante, que tenga la capacidad de actuar como una esposa a la altura de las circunstancias y que no me dé problemas de ningún tipo – afirmó Keigo como si estuviese hablando de un auto – Y considero que esa chica está muy cerca de cumplir todos los requisitos. ¿Qué piensas tú?_

_-Atobe-sama, puede que esa niña tenga buenos modales, pero no la imagino en las reuniones sociales siendo la anfitriona – expresó escéptico – además, su abuelo no estaría de acuerdo con ese enlace._

_-Lo que mi abuelo, mi madre o cualquier otro quiera, me trae sin cuidado. Gracias a mi padre, no tengo que preocuparme de las amenazas de ese fastidioso viejo y de las histerias de mi madre. Con la herencia que me dejo mi padre bien puedo construir mi propia empresa y es por eso que mi abuelo no podrá hacer mucho para impedirlo. Si yo quiero, tomo lo que es mío y dejo a las empresas Atobe sin su mayor accionista. _

_-¿Entonces, que pretende hacer con esa muchacha? Piensa acaso convertirla en su esposa. Pero como hará para que ella sea exactamente como usted lo desea._

_-Existe una manera con la cual dominar a casi cualquier mujer – afirmó Keigo con aire arrogante._

_-Considerando a la chica, imagino que pagándole una buena suma y asegurando su futuro junto a los hijos que tengan, es una oferta más que generosa – emitió con aire empresarial._

_-Te equivocas, hay una manera más económica que esa – al ver la cara de incredulidad de su asistente, agregó – Una mujer enamorada siempre hace lo que su hombre quiere y esa joven tiene las cualidades perfectas para caer ante mí. Todavía conserva la inocencia de una niña, es ingenua y podré amoldarla a mis pretensiones. Se convertirá en la mujer perfecta para ser mi esposa._

_Oshitari no se atrevió a refutar ese argumento, ni siquiera quiso recordarle que había una pequeña posibilidad de que esa mujer no cayera a sus pies. Aunque seguro su jefe se reiría de aquello, hasta donde él sabía no existía ninguna mujer inmune a sus encantos o a su posición social. Y si Atobe deseaba que aquella niña ocupara el puesto de su esposa, entonces seguro eso sucedería._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Había transcurrido casi una semana desde que Ryoma le hubo robado su primer beso. Tiempo insuficiente para que Sakuno lograra estabilizar sus emociones y aclarara sus dudas. Sentía como bullían las respuestas dentro de ella, como un fuerte martilleo que reclamaba por salir a la luz. Pero a su vez, percibía una pared inamovible que no lograba dejar fluir esos sentimientos._

_Su intuición le decía que ese delicioso beso traía consigo más que una simple respuesta. Era la misma sensación que se tiene cuando una palabra esquiva esta en la punta de la lengua, pero somos incapaces de darle forma y mucho menos decirla en voz alta. Se ruborizó al imaginar que para encontrar esa evasiva incógnita lo mejor sería que Ryoma la besara nuevamente, claro que para eso tendría que buscarlo… sí, seguro. Y pedirle que me bese sin más._

_Suspiró por enésima vez durante esa tarde de invierno. Tenía que concentrarse en su tarea. Tomo un ramo de claveles para cortarle un tanto los tallos y pudieran encajar justo en el arreglo que estaba formando. Pronto vendría el cliente por su pedido y ella estaba fantaseando como una boba por un beso, pero no cualquiera. El solo pensar en los labios de Ryoma le hizo sonreír con vergüenza._

_-Todavía suspiras – expresó la anciana que se entretenía mirando a su asistente desde un cómodo banco tras unos arreglos que estaba armando – Al menos deberías tener compasión de esta vieja y compartir lo que tanto te hace feliz._

_-L-lo siento – musitó cabizbaja para camuflar el rubor acusador._

_-Si lo sientes tanto, entonces dime el nombre del culpable – instó la anciana con curiosidad y aleteando las manos con fervor – a quien hay que acusar de todos esos suspiros y sonrojos, alguien tiene que pagar por eso._

_Aunque la voz de la mujer mayor era dura, sus ojos danzaban con entusiasmo por escuchar aquella historia, que esperaba fuera con interesantes escenas picantes o al menos que la hicieran ruborizar. Ya que hasta el instante la única que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas era su tímida asistente y toda anciana necesita un poco de emoción en su vida._

_-Vamos, muchacha. Alegra un poco la vida de esta pobre vieja – su tono triste no engaño a Sakuno, pues esos astutos ojos no lograban esconder la emoción._

_-N-no sé… de que…_

_-¡Ja! Solo quieres guardarte los mejores detalles para ti – refunfuño con ojos acusadores._

_Sakuno se sintió un tanto culpable por eso. Notaba que la señora Akagi solo quería darle algo diferente a su vida tan solitaria, ya que sus tres hijos vivían muy lejos de ella y pocas veces al año los veía._

_-No es nada – consiguió decir – solo… es que…__ - __¿Cómo explicar algo que ni ella misma entendía?_

_-Que tanta palabrería. El chico que te gusta te besó o qué – lanzó la anciana con agudeza. Notó el respingo de Sakuno y sonrió con malicia - ¡Aja! Así que te besaron. Ven siéntate aquí y cuéntaselo todo a esta anciana._

_-Eh… pero… – Sakuno que no estaba acostumbrada a estos interrogatorios, sentía que su cara no podía estar más roja de lo que ya estaba._

_-¡Muchacha! ¿Es qué tengo que imaginar todo yo? – espetó inquieta la anciana – haber déjame adivinar que sucedió._

_Mientras la anciana especulaba diversas ideas de lo que había sucedido con Sakuno. La aludida seguía preguntándose cómo era que la anciana parecía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Hasta ahora aquel inesperado beso aún lo mantenía en secreto de Ann, quien al parecer estaba demasiado ensimismada en su vida como para percatarse de los cambios en Sakuno._

_-Quedamos en que el chico sin nombre te había besado – murmuró la anciana – que tal si le ponemos Riku o Kenta o también podría ser Genta._

_-Se llama Ryoma – refutó con seguridad sin darse cuenta de la trampa de la anciana para que ella hablara._

_-Ya me imaginaba yo que tendría un nombre interesante – sonrió con picardía – se me hace que es un hombre inteligente y guapo. Estoy segura que debe ser de pelo castaño con ojos verdes, no hay hombres más guapos que esos._

_-N-no, él es de pelo oscuro y ojos ámbar – expresó con tono soñador y mejillas enrojecidas._

_-Bueno eso no dice mucho – miró evaluativo a Sakuno y un brillo cruzó sus ojos – Debe ser un hombrecito de baja estatura y delgaducho para que te llame tanto la atención, pobrecito seguro parece un duende de esos que raptan personas._

_-__¡__N-no…__!__ Ryoma no es nada de eso – reclamó con molestia, la astuta anciana bajo su mirada para camuflar su diversión – R-ryoma es… fuerte y… su cuerpo__ es…__ – sus palabras fueron perdiendo intensidad a medida que Sakuno se daba cuenta de lo que decía._

_-Mmmm… veo que te gusta mucho ese chico. Si trabajas bien, seguro puedes conseguir que se case contigo – comentó con seriedad - ¿Cuándo le dirás que te gusta?_

_-N-no… puede __hacer… eso__ – tartamudeó confusa ante esa posibilidad._

_-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. ¿Acaso ese chico es casado o algo parecido?_

_Sakuno desmintió aquella opción. Pero no logró seguir escuchando a la anciana ni sus ideas sobre su interés por Ryoma. Las palabras de la anciana la hicieron pensar en la situación que se encontraba y el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida. Comenzaba a ver a Ryoma como alguien especial en quien pensar y esperar que él correspondiera a ese sentimiento, no sabía como actuar frente a esto y nadie le había explicado a que atenerse._

_Aunque comprendió que cualquier conocimiento previo del asunto no le habría servido mucho en esta época. Ya que lo único que conocía de una relación era lo que tenían sus padres y lo que se esperaba de ella, o sea algo bastante opuesto a lo que había ido viendo desde que apareció en la actualidad. Intentar hallar respuesta a sus dudas era tan difícil como aprender a cocinar en una cocina moderna._

_Sakuno cayó de bruces sobre una butaca de madera al momento de darse cuenta que por primera vez reconocía que le gustaba Ryoma. Fue tan sorprendente enterarse de aquello que no conseguía dimensionar esos sentimientos. Sin darse cuenta había permitido que ese chico se colara en su interior sin el mayor esfuerzo y ahora anhelaba con todo su ser que él la mirara con amor._

_Observó el clavel amarillo que tenía entre las manos y dejó salir un suspiro de resignación. No tenía la menor idea que iba a hacer con esta información. Que iba a suceder con su alma gemela y con su búsqueda. Si se enamoraba por completo de Ryoma y luego aparecía su otra mitad ¿qué podría suceder? Pero si Ryoma no correspondía a sus sentimientos, entonces que pasaría con ella._

_"Me gusta Ryoma" era el murmullo que bailaba en su cabeza. Sakuno pensó unos instantes más en aquello y otra revelación apareció ante ella. Si en ese preciso momento alguien le dijera que otro era su alma gemela, definitivamente no le importaría. Un velo cayó desde sus ojos para confirmarle que su corazón estaba latiendo por Ryoma y no habría cambios de eso. Y justo cuando la seguridad que él era lo que estaba buscando cruzó su cabeza, la amarra de seda volvió a tapar su visual. Aún así, Sakuno continuó pensando que Ryoma era el hombre que deseaba._

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Ryoma no encontraba escapatoria a lo que estaba viviendo en estos días. No tener control alguno sobre sus pensamientos era una situación desquiciante. Durante el día se sentía como el peor de los idiotas que no dejaba de rememorar un beso con la chica de sus sueños, eso de por sí ya era irritante para él, un hombre que nunca permitía que una mujer se inmiscuyera en su vida._

_Y luego…. Para incrementar despiadadamente la tortura__,__ la noche caía como manto oscuro y tenebroso sobre sus sueños. Lo que en un principio pudo ser un mal sueño, ahora era de lleno una completa pesadilla. Un suceso que lo atormentaba noche tras noche sin misericordia, transformando su tranquila existencia en una perfecta tormenta de verano arruinando cualquier instante de placer._

_Era tal su angustia que le faltaba muy poco para querer recurrir a su amiga Ann, sabiendo que esta podría otorgarle significado a sus sueños o pesadillas según como se mire._

_Se veía casi todas las noches caminar el mismo sendero formado entre un pastizal, para llegar al único árbol que existía en el centro de una explanada. Era un inmenso ejemplar de manzano tan alto como si fuera un roble adulto. Cargado con las más exquisitas y jugosas manzanas rojas, cada una esperando por ser elegida._

_Ryoma observaba indiferente aquel frutal, convencido que todas eran iguales y cualquiera le serviría para satisfacer su sed o hambre. Pero al momento de escoger perdía el control de su persona, para verse dirigido por un poder desde su interior que lo obligaba a ascender por la rama principal contra su voluntad. Al ir escalando, Ryoma, divisaba cual era la fruta de su interés y al verla la reconocía como la más bella y apetitosa de todas. La manzana de su deseo parecía ser la más radiante__y __brillante __de manera especial al ser bañada generosamente por los rayos del sol._

_Al notarla era fácil distinguirla como única, entonces Ryoma se daba cuenta que también la quería para él. En ese instante, a pocos pasos de conseguirla, era cuando todo se transformaba en una pesadilla. Una fuerza descomunal lo arrastraba desde la cima hasta una distancia lejana del manzano. Cada vez que esto acontecía más lejos era llevado y cada noche debía recorrer un mayor trayecto para alcanzar la manzana de su deseo._

_-¡Señor, señor! – un joven de aspecto nervioso quería llamar su atención – por favor, podría decirme la hora._

_-¡Eh! – gruñó desconcertado al regresar a la realidad._

_-La hora por favor – insistió el joven – debo saber cuanto llevo de retraso para inventarle una buena excusa a mi novia. Usted entiende, las mujeres son un tanto sensibles con la hora._

_-Son las 7:20 – respondió con tono indiferente, pero en su mirada le advertía que desapareciera, ya. El joven no demoró en comprender y corrió por su vida._

_Ryoma había tenido un día agotador entrenando a un grupo de novatos que deseaba ingresar a la compañía, se le había asignado ponerlos en forma junto con Kaoru, tipo no muy cooperativo ni comunicativo dejando en sus manos casi todo el trabajo que a él le desagradaba hacer, pero los rangos entre ellos eran claros. Siempre el miembro más joven debía instruir a los recién llegados. Algún día sería otro y eso esperaba que sucediera lo antes posible._

_Su único deseo en esos momentos era olvidar todas las horas pasadas y perderse en un profundo sueño, hasta que el deber lo llamara nuevamente. Entonces ¿por qué estaba como estatua griega en aquella vereda, bajo ese inclemente clima polar? ¿En qué instante del día su materia gris se había botado a huelga? ¿Qué esperaba encontrar allí? Debido a que la lógica no funcionaba mucho en él en este corto período de tiempo, prefirió convencerse a sí mismo que solo ejercitaba su fatigado cuerpo. _

_La temperatura comenzaba a descender aún más a cada minuto y la irracionalidad gobernaba la cabeza de Ryoma de manera casi inexplicable. Pero quien podría entender que ese repentino palpitar le impulsaba a comportarse como un desquiciado, listo para ser internado en algún sanatorio y perder la llave. En esos instantes deseó ser un fumador y así lograr apaciguar su inquietud. Sentimiento que todavía no deseaba ponerle nombre._

_Llevaba días esquivando cualquier contacto con Ryuzaki, pero sus pensamientos eran tozudamente persistentes y no le permitían un segundo de olvido. Si en algún momento llegó a pensar que besar a Ryuzaki le ayudaría a finalizar aquella irrisoria obsesión por ella, se equivocó de lleno. Una caída estrepitosa de una cumbre nevada, directo al abismo. En vez de mermar su interés por esa mujer, este comenzó a crecer de forma alarmante._

_De todos modos, optó por mantenerse a distancia por un tiempo, al menos, hasta que Ryoga desapareciera de la ciudad. No podía permitir que su hermano percibiera su atracción por la chica de ojos rubíes, si no era más que seguro que se metería en medio y no de una manera muy limpia. Actuaría igual que una lluvia ácida en tiempos de sequía, al principio todos disfrutarían con su presencia y luego odiarían los daños que esta dejó a su paso de forma casi irreversible._

_Conociendo a Ryoga, éste tendría paciencia hasta que la relación tuviese un mínimo de intimidad, para luego como una serpiente rastrera dar una mortal estocada de ponzoña. Y en esta ocasión, Ryoma tenía el mal presentimiento que la herida podría llegar a dar en un punto vital. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse incómodo consigo mismo. El solo imaginar que si ocurría lo de siempre pudiera salir lastimado de algún modo, le hizo querer huir. Aunque no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba imaginando._

_El sonido de unas voces femeninas le hizo alzar la vista, un grupo de adolescentes cruzaba la calzada norte para perderse en la próxima esquina. El sonar de una campanilla volvió a captar su atención, la puerta de la florería se abría y su corazón contuvo el movimiento a la espera de la aparición tan deseada._

Quien salía no era la persona que esperaba si no alguien por completo inesperado. Cuando distinguió al sujeto de elegante vestimenta, supuso que sería un cliente. Pero al instante la ninfa de cabellos caoba lo procedió con timidez. Por unos momentos se perdió en su esencia femenina y casi percibió el calor de su anterior contacto. Lo que vino a continuación le sacó de su estupor.

La misteriosa Ryuzaki subía al costoso Audi negro de ese arrogante hombre, a quien reconoció justo cuando la luz contraria de otro vehículo lo iluminó. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Ryuzaki con Atobe? Otra vez aquel sentimiento posesivo cruzó su cabeza. _"Ella me pertenece"_ fue lo que pensó súbitamente.

Cuando el auto se puso en marcha y unos segundos después se perdía calle arriba, Ryoma dejó expresar una maldición. Había estado tan concentrado por alejar a su hermano de Ryuzaki, que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que otro sujeto se le atravesará por el camino. Una lluvia de juramentos invadió su cabeza contra Ryoga.

Mientras él perdía el tiempo intentando despistar a su hermano, un despreciable como Atobe se le había adelantado. Cualquiera de los dos era un peligro para esa inocente chica y Ryoma no sabía cómo actuar frente a este nuevo hecho. Por qué se cuestionaba la idea de proceder como si fuera un caballero de brillante armadura, él definitivamente no era nada de eso y no tenía intenciones de transformarse en salvador de nadie.

A su pesar, un sentimiento desde su interior empezaba a nacer como un grito de advertencia y mandato. La razón luchaba por dirigir sus pensamientos y mantenerlos diligentes por el cauce natural de su vida. Pero la otra parte, aquella controlada por las emociones estaba tratando con todo salir a flote desde las profundidades de su ser. _"Ella es mía"_ repetía un eco dentro de su cabeza.

Azotó la puerta de su departamento logrando erizar a su fiel mascota que maulló en reprobación. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de su bebida favorita. Por una vez coincidió con su hermano, en estos minutos un poco de alcohol no le vendría mal. Si no fuera porque debía estar alerta por cualquier emergencia, quizás habría ido en busca de un buen trago a casa de Momoshiro.

Con paso airado se acercó al ventanal de la sala, la oscuridad era dominante y desalentadora para cualquiera en su estado. ¿Qué podría hacer Ryuzaki con un tipo como ese? Sentía como un sentimiento posesivo carcomía su tambaleante cordura y al instante que esta comenzaba a tomar forma, algo desconocido lo arrastraba a su interior. Percibía que una verdad le era vedada, como si un valioso secreto que debía conocer le estuviese siendo negado.

Un golpe característico en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar. Al segundo su impulsiva amiga se adentro en su departamento. Ryoma al verla notó en el acto la furia en esos ojos que ahora parecían vivos zafiros.

-¡Echizen! – aquel apelativo significaba que el asunto era preocupante – Tienes que hacer algo.

Ann estaba en pie en el umbral con las manos en la cintura y su rostro tenso de rabia. Ryoma la observó y supuso que Momoshiro tenía algo que ver en esto. Como no tenía por costumbre inmiscuirse entre ellos dos se volvió a girar hacia la ventana con indiferencia. Un retumbante azote contra su puerta le avisó que Ann estaba más que enfadada con él, pero seguro se habría marchado.

-Ni creas que te libraras de esto – le dijo acusadora.

-¿Qué? – expresó con voz cansina, no tenía ni idea de que hablaba Ann, pero era seguro que si la escuchaba sin decir nada se iría pronto.

-Le advertí a Ryoga que no se acercara a Sakuno – emitía apuntando con vehemencia a Ryoma, quien al oír el nombre de su hermano se tensó.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó casi sin pensar.

-¿Quién? – Ryoma la miró irritado al reconocer su impulsiva actitud.

-Ryoga – contestó arrastrando las letras.

-Y yo que sé – ante la fiera mirada de su amigo, prefirió agregar – Yo hablaba de ese fantoche de Atobe, el que se cree dueño del universo.

Ese nombre retumbó en la cabeza de Ryoma como un bombo mal sonante. Así que la había llevado a la casa, pero cuánto había demorado en eso. Él tardo al menos una hora en dejarse caer en su departamento.

-¡Ah! – respondió sin interés.

-Eso es todo, no piensas hacer algo – le apuntó con el dedo acusador.

-No es asunto mío – mintió con displicencia.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías con ella – le atribuyó Ann.

Pero Ryoma la ignoró pues no pensaba dejarse envolver en ese juego, aun cuando deseaba hacer desaparecer a ese arrogante.

-Ryoma, no podemos permitir que ese idiota pretencioso se acerque a Sakuno, con quien sabe que falsas intenciones – dijo con voz lastimera – sería tan malo como si Ryoga la frecuentara y tú lo sabes.

Ryoma bebió otro sorbo de su jugo de uva, sin querer tomar el anzuelo que Ann le estaba lanzando. Por supuesto, que estaba de acuerdo con ella y conocía la reputación de ambos interesados, pero que esperaba Ann que él hiciera. Aunque en ese instante tenía deseos de tomar a Ryuzaki y llevarla lejos de allí a donde solo él pudiera alcanzarla. Lástima que la realidad no es tan maleable.

No supo cuando Ann desistió de hacerlo intervenir ni cuando esta se fue de su departamento. Una escena en su cabeza había tomado forma real y comenzaba a pensar que algo estaba muy pronto a suceder. Aunque no tenía pruebas, sabía instintivamente que él tomaría protagonismo absoluto en esta historia. Lo quisiera aceptar o no, Ryuzaki se había anclado a una parte de su vida que permanecía oculta hasta para él.

_-Te has salvado esta vez Dai ichi – la voz de Zero se escuchaba demasiado suave para no temerle – Si ese sujeto no entra en acción justo en ese instante…_

_-Zero-sama – interrumpió el aludido con algo de temor – no se suponía que sucediera eso. Esa tonta alma se retrasó y arruinó nuestros planes. Además, como podríamos saber que ellos estarían tan cerca, si hasta ahora..._

_-Calla – zumbó con rudeza – me alegra saber que al menos conseguiste al sujeto a tiempo. Supongo que nos será de bastante utilidad e imagino que el otro individuo también. Debo reconocer que has sabido actuar bien._

_Un silencio envolvió la oscura habitación y Dai ichi giró para prender una lamparilla que había sobre una mesa, por que necesitaba disimular que no fue él quien incluyó a esos sujetos. Si su jefe se enterara que se había distraído haciendo otras cosas. Tragó con dificultad._

_-Dai ni – llamó el mayor – como va lo que te encargué._

_-Bien, Zero-sama – murmuró en tono bajo – los preparativos salieron a gusto y el collar estará funcionando a media capacidad por un tiempo. Así que esa tonta alma no podrá reconocer a su amado._

_-Perfecto. Con esto nos aseguramos que no exista la menor posibilidad que esas almas se reconozcan. Debemos estar atentos para provocar mayor distanciamiento. ¿Cuáles son los planes?_

_-Los demás se encargaran de que eso suceda pronto – aseguró Dai ichi – dijeron que durante estos días lograran que ambos se alejen._

_-No quiero fallos. Hemos estado a punto de perder todo nuestro trabajo._

_-No se preocupe, Zero-sama. Los chicos tienen algo planeado y pronto esas almas estarán muy lejos la una de la otra, con eso debería ser suficiente._

_-No cantes victoria anticipada. Primero lleven el plana cabo y luego veremos que sucede. Según los cálculos de Dai ni, si los apartamos lo suficiente ya no tendremos problemas con esa tonta alma. ¡Bien! Quiero a todo el personal trabajado._

_-Sí, señor._

_-¡Esperen!_

_-¿Qué sucede, Zero-sama?_

_-Dai ni, has logrado saber quien interfirió la otra vez._

_-Lo siento, Zero-sama. Pero no hemos encontrado ninguna pista en cuanto a eso. Pensamos que solo fue un caso fortuito y no se volverá a repetir._

_-No quiero que te confíes. Estén atentos. Ahora váyanse._

_-Sí, señor._

_**Continuará...

* * *

**_No tengo mucho que aportar aquí. Sakuno ya se dio cuenta que le gusta Ryoma, pero hay algo que le impide reconocerlo como su alma gemela, ¿qué será más fuerte? ¿Sus almas que se llaman la una a la otra o los malvados que hacen de todo para interponerse entre ellos? Ryoma continúa peleando consigo mismo, pero no puede evitar que su interior grite por Sakuno y él mismo comienza a darse cuenta de ello, pero se dejara vencer para rendirse a ella.

Nos vemos lo antes posible. Cuídese y saludos.


	8. Luchar Por Un Objetivo

Saludos a todas y muchas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo. En gratitud a eso les traigo la continuación para que puedan disfrutar de esta historia.

* * *

7.- LUCHAR POR UN OBJETIVO

_¿Por qué ya no te veo? ¿Por qué ya no me oyes? _

_¿Quién me ha quitado la luz? Amor… amor _

_¿Dónde estás? Siento que te pierdo y…_

_Poco… a… poco… la oscuridad se cierne en mi._

Con el pasar de los días, Sakuno era más consiente que la vida no era color de rosas como una vez cuando niña hubiese imaginado. Si alguna vez pensó que su vida era difícil junto a su padre, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. El día a día en el Tokio actual era una completa odisea. Y que decir de la última semana, había tenido que lidiar con muchas situaciones para las que no estaba preparada.

La calma que una vez gobernó su vida se había transformado en un constante torbellino. Sin ir muy lejos, la presencia de Atobe era comparable a un día de lluvia tropical… inesperada, impredecible e incontrolable. Si creyó que la otra vez fue una mera casualidad, la aparición de Atobe la tarde pasada derribó cualquier mito de accidente.

Inesperadamente se presentó en la floristería a la hora de almuerzo, una tarde hace cuatro días. De manera imprevista y mucho antes que pudiera comprender sus intenciones se hallaba sentada en el lujoso carro con dirección desconocida. Y luego sin poder controlar su elección se vio dirigida a un lujoso restaurant del centro de Shibuya. Atobe no le entregó la menor posibilidad para desentenderse.

A pesar de todo, no podía decir que lamentaba aquel almuerzo. Atobe se había comportado como el perfecto caballero que mostraba ser. Siempre atento y dispuesto a llevar el peso de la conversación. Sakuno agradeció aquel gesto. Eso sí, había conseguido distinguir que Atobe era un hombre acostumbrado a ser la guinda de la torta, aunque podría ser una agradable compañía, existía algo en él, que Sakuno prefirió tomar cautela y darse un tiempo antes de juzgarlo.

-Es por eso que te digo que tengas cuidado – decía Ann, mientras servía el desayuno a base de arroz y pescado.

-Lo sé – musitó Sakuno con tono mimado.

-Ese sujeto es peligroso si le permites actuar como quiera – rezongó Ann – sería mejor que no lo volvieras a ver.

-No puedo hacer eso – se inquieto Sakuno – él es un cliente preferencial.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero aún así creo que no debes fiarte de eso – se volteó para dar comienzo al desayuno – Es que estoy preocupada y… si mis sueños no se mantuvieran en silencio, podría hallar ayuda.

-Ann, ya me has ayudado bastante – dijo con voz conciliadora.

Aquello era cierto, pero Ann creía que le faltaba ser más eficiente en su misión. El no tener control de sus sueños le hacía sentirse incómoda e insegura. Desde que Sakuno cayó en su vida, estos habían dejado de presentarse y eso le hacía estar más a la defensiva que nunca.

-Sakuno, debes comprender una cosa – expresó con solemnidad – hombres como Atobe no se fijan en mujeres como nosotras ¿Comprendes?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó confusa.

-Para que entiendas – emitió - en tu época estaban los nobles y terratenientes ricos, el pueblo y los sirvientes ¿cierto? – Sakuno afirmó con suavidad – y esos grupos no se mezclaban entre sí. Las clases altas nunca se unirían a los de menor rango. Hoy es más o menos lo mismo.

-Nosotras seriamos el pueblo – mencionó en tono de pregunta.

-Asimismo. El arrogante de Atobe sería casi un noble.

-Si eso es así. Entonces por qué Atobe-san querría salir conmigo.

-No lo sé – pronunció con pesar – aunque solo se me ocurre una alternativa.

Sakuno la miró interesada y esperó hasta que Ann se dignara a comentarle sus ideas.

-Para lo único que un hombre como ese buscaría a una mujer como tú – afirmó con desprecio y tono obvio.

Ann observó la cara de "no entiendo" que tenía Sakuno y suspiró con resignación. Había ocasiones en que se olvidaba lo inocente que podría llegar a ser esa chica.

-Sakuno recuerdas lo que te hable sobre las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres.

Esperó unos segundos mientras su amiga cavilaba entre todas las conversaciones que habían mantenido. Cuando el rostro de Sakuno se tornó de un pálido a púrpura, supo que ya recordaba el tema en cuestión.

-Y de cómo, hoy en día, las cosas son muy distintas a como las conoces. Que no es necesario un compromiso formal para hacer ciertas cosas.

-Sí – murmuró con el rostro casi enterrado en su cuenco de arroz.

-Ahora comprendes lo que quiero decirte con las intenciones de ese sujeto.

-Te refieres… a eso que sucede en una… c-cama – tartamudeó con las mejillas a un paso de estallar de vergüenza – e-es… eso lo que… quiere de… mi.

-Eso mismo – respondió intentando no reírse de la desesperación de Sakuno.

-Me quieres decir que Atobe-san… ¡NO! – dio un grito ahogado y se levanto de un salto, botando la silla.

-Cálmate, que nada a sucedido y es solo una entre muchas posibilidades. Lo único que tienes que hacer es no dejarte engañar por ese tipo.

Ann estaba preocupada por su amiga. Sabía que Sakuno no estaba preparada para hacer frente a sujetos como Atobe o Ryoga. Al menos este último no había vuelvo a venir. Quería ayudarla, pero existían asuntos que eran imposibles enseñar con solo teoría.

Una vez el desayuno hubo terminado, Sakuno se encargó de limpiar y ordenar todo. Hacía el mayor esfuerzo por ser útil en el departamento. Mientras no dominara el arte culinaria, seguiría trabajando en otras labores domésticas que no requiriesen mayores talentos o peligros como incendiar la cocina.

Sakuno secó los platillos que ocuparon y luego los guardó con suma precaución. Fue todo un logro que nada se rompiera en el trayecto. Al voltear se quedó observando el mesón divisor de la cocina y la sala. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al instante al sentir una lluvia de indiscretos recuerdos, de unas noches atrás.

El día había sido de lo más calmado, sin muchos pedidos o clientes a los que atender. Junto a la señora Akagi estuvieron ordenando la florería y dejando listos algunos arreglos para la mañana siguiente. Fue un gran alivio que la conversación estuviera centrada en el próximo evento del centro comunitario, así su vida quedaba relegada a un punto distante.

-Este mes el grupo de Misaki-san se encargará de la comida – había dicho la anciana con recelo – espero que no se le ocurra traer esos insípidos pasteles de la otra vez. Sería una desgracia. Y todo por que es la pastelería de su nieto.

-¿Por qué dice eso? – se había interesado Sakuno, cuando levantaba un balde de agua para llevarlo hacía las flores que debía regar –. Tan malos son.

-Esa vieja hipócrita solo trae pasteles sin un gramo de azúcar, mientras ella se guarda los mejores – reclamó furiosa.

-¡Sin azúcar! ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? – cuestionó confusa antes una idea moderna que nada tenía que ver con ella.

-¿Por qué, dices? – expresó airada – Por que asume que todos somos unos viejos diabéticos. Cuando te aseguro que solo hay unos cuantos y aún así, ellos prefieren darse un gusto antes de tragar algo con sabor a tierra mojada.

Aunque para Sakuno aquello era algo que no tuviera sentido, no quiso entrar en más detalle y prefirió guardarse sus dudas. Ya investigaría por su cuenta. Así pasó todo el día, entre la limpieza y los reclamos de la anciana que cada tanto se acordaba de los pormenores de otros eventos. Cómo pensó en un principio, un día de lo más tranquilo. Hasta ahora.

-Sakuno-san, creo que mejor te vas yendo – había anunciando la anciana un poco antes que la oscuridad cayera sobre la ciudad – esos nubarrones no auguran nada bueno.

-Parece que va a llover – había expresado al mirar por la ventana.

-Lo mismo pienso. Deja eso allí y cerremos la tienda, ya no vendrá nadie.

Unos veinte minutos después Sakuno cerraba con llave la puerta de la florería. La oscuridad ya era completa y las primeras gotas se dejaban notar. Sakuno tomó sus largas trenzas para envolverla dentro de la boina que traía, un precario refugio para el vendaval que se esperaba. Pero, al menos, le serviría si corría rápidamente a su casa.

Un enorme estruendo pareció rasgar los cielos y al instante lo siguió un cegador resplandor. Se desató una tormenta descomunal que en poco segundos humedeció cada recoveco existente. Sakuno todavía estaba refugiada bajo el alero de la tienda. Resignada a lo inevitable, tomo una bocanada de aire y se alistó para correr.

Alcanzó a recorrer un par de metros cuando el traicionero pavimento la hizo trastabillar. Consiguió agarrarse a un farol que agradeció estaba a un costado, pero se dio cuenta que nada la salvaría de quedar completamente empapada. Así que mejor era caminar con calma y precaución. Decidido aquello avanzó con cuidado y como por un milagro la lluvia dejo de caer sobre ella. Con lentitud fue levantando su vista hasta enfocar un paraguas negro sobre su persona.

Sin mirar a su dueño, supo de quien se trataba por el acelerado palpitar de su corazón o quizás solo fue su instinto. A quien engañaba eran sus inmensos deseos. Añoraba verlo desde hace días y rogaba a los dioses que le otorgaran ese regalo. Un nuevo trueno retumbó sobre ellos, pero Sakuno solo escuchaba el sonoro _Bum Bum_ de su pecho.

Miró a Ryoma y le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa. Aquella mirada gatuna se tornó un tanto más oscura ante ese gesto, fue la expresión de una emoción que Sakuno no pudo descifrar y al segundo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que avanzara. Como saliendo de un trance ella lo siguió con timidez, debido a las circunstancias iban demasiado próximos el uno del otro.

Los cielos volvieron a estremecerse y un gran destello iluminó la oscura noche. El efecto de la luz fue como un detonante que crujió dentro de la cabeza de Sakuno y una idea se aferró a ella. Deseaba y necesitaba conocer al hombre que caminaba a su lado, su corazón se lo exigía. Aunque no tenía ningún argumento creíble para eso. Solo era una corazonada.

De soslayo miró a Ryoma con detenimiento, para descubrir alguna apertura en esa insondable presencia. Respiró profundamente para obligarse a iniciar lo que debería ser una conversación sencilla. Sopesó varias opciones de preguntas y se decantó por la más obvia posible. Al tiempo que se propinaba coraje para hablar con coherencia.

-Eh… Hoy… - "vamos Sakuno deja de tartamudear, se reprendió" - ¿Hoy tuvo qué entrenar? – consiguió esbozar con fluidez y su habitual formalismo.

-Sí – escueta respuesta para quien deseaba iniciar una conversación. La primera capa de esperanza fue barrida de golpe.

Nuevamente, el silencio se cernió sobre ellos como un muro de piedra de difícil acceso, pero no indestructible, al menos no por ahora. Sakuno continuaba barajando preguntas adecuadas, mientras seguían avanzando en ese clima lluvioso.

-¿Q-qué… tipo de entre-namiento? – expresó con esperanza de sacarle una respuesta más explícita.

-Tenis – contestó de manera llana.

"¿Y que significaba eso?" Fue la pregunta no formulada de Sakuno. Su instinto le advertía que era mejor averiguarlo por sí sola, era preferible eso antes de pasar por tonta e ignorante. Tras un nuevo resplandor en el cielo, Sakuno intentó pensar en otro tema que requiriera más palabras… quizás su familia… se retractó al recordar que a Ryoma parecía no gustarle su hermano. Entonces…

-Siempre… quiso ser bo… bombero – emitió con nerviosismo y rogaba a los dioses que esta vez la conversación dejara de ser unidireccional.

-Sí – así, sin más. Sin siquiera cambiar ese tono apático tan propio de él y con cero intención de explayarse.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakuno tuvo deseos de estrangular a otro ser humano. Acaso era tan complicado ser un poco más comunicativo… o quizás era una clara señal para darse por vencida y sobre todo para olvidarse de las emociones que sentía al estar a su lado. Dejó caer los hombros derrotados y un gran estruendo la hizo saltar. ¡No! Aún no era tiempo de darse por derrotada.

-¿Por qué… decidió ser bombero? – Sí, con esto no había manera que contestara con una simple palabra.

-Ryuzaki – dijo con voz cansina y Sakuno estuvo a punto de lanzar una exclamación de triunfo - ¿Siempre hablas tanto?

Esta vez el retumbar ensordecedor que se escuchó sobre sus cabezas, logró apaciguar el gritito rabioso de Sakuno ante tan desconsiderada respuesta. Ahora lograba ver, en todo su esplendor, aquella naturaleza insensible que le había escuchado decir a Ann. Tuvo que reprimir el dolor que le causaron esas gélidas palabras y reconocer que había perdido el juego. Game over, para Ryuzaki.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron con el más absoluto de los silencios, solo el repiquetear de la lluvia al chocar contra los objetos marcaban sus pasos. Al igual que las veces anteriores, Ryoma la acompañó hasta la puerta del departamento y sin más palabras que un "Adiós" se despidieron. ¿Qué la impulsó a pronunciar las siguientes palabras? No lo supo, pero se atrevió a lanzar la última carta. Siempre se puede comenzar a jugar de nuevo.

-¡E-espera! – expresó con tono urgente, logrando que Ryoma volteara – Puedo… preparar té.

Ryoma se quedó observándola por unos segundos y a pesar de que Sakuno no logró argumentar más. El aludido se giró para entrar en el departamento dando por aceptada la invitación. A Sakuno le costo reaccionar ante el inesperado triunfo, pero se recuperó y entró detrás con una sonrisa exultante que le fue difícil ocultar.

Ryoma no podía afirmar que el té era su bebida favorita, pero tampoco podía decir que lo odiara. Era solo un brebaje de hierbas, al fin y al cabo. Ni siquiera quiso oír esa voz insidiosa que le preguntaba con voz burlona _"Desde cuándo tomas té"_. Entonces ¿Qué hacía sentado en esa silla a la espera de ser servido? Como era habitual cuando se trataba de esa chica, las posibles respuestas nunca eran lógicas.

Todavía no se explicaba por que había estado parado frente a la florería largos minutos, cuando el entrenamiento hace mucho que había terminado y el frío calaba los huesos. Ni tampoco por qué su corazón había estado latiendo a un ritmo extraño desde que ella apareció ante sus ojos. Ni mucho menos lo agradable y hasta placentero que había resultado la caminata hasta el departamento. Hasta el esfuerzo de ella por entablar una conversación lo había hallado divertido.

Y la diversión habría seguido sin dificultad, si su estúpida actitud de "nada me importa" no se hubiera interpuesto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a comportarse de manera insensible e indiferente, que lograr ser amable con alguien era casi tan probable como que nevara en el Caribe. Al menos, Ryuzaki parecía tener una armadura contra su insensatez y le había otorgado otra oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

¡Stop! Por qué estaba tan aliviado que Ryuzaki perdonara su necedad. Ante tan inesperada situación, estuvo a punto de salir arrancando cuando lo dejó esperando en la sala, mientras ella se cambiaba la humedecida ropa. Con solo pensar en ese hecho sintió fluir con mayor rapidez la sangre por sus venas y de manera gradual aumentar su temperatura corporal.

Ryoma se debatía entre quedarse o marcharse, cuando la torturadora de su vida hizo aparición con una postura tan fresca que le provocó sequedad en la boca. Los cabellos rojizos humedecidos estaban solo afirmados con una cinta y esos labios de Merlot se habían tornado más oscuros por el frío. ¡Demonios! Tendría que haberse ido antes de enfrentarse a esa peligrosa tentación.

-P-puede… sentarse ahí – señaló un banco frente al mesón divisor – yo preparé… el té.

Mientras Sakuno se dirigía al lado contrario del mesón. Ryoma se acomodaba en el banco de madera con la cautela de un animal herido. Tenía todos sus sentidos alertas y estaba dispuesto a ignorar aquellas sensaciones que podrían hacerle perder el control. Ryoma podía tener buenas intenciones, el problema era que Sakuno parecía tener mucho más poder del que él pudiera manejar.

La atmósfera entre ellos había cambiado drásticamente en el momento en que Sakuno tomo control de la cocina. Ryoma quedo impresionado cuando notó como aquella chica que parecía ser siempre tan torpe, ahora parecía otra persona por entero distinta. La gracia con la que movía esas finas manos era destacable, sus dedos tenían la agilidad de un profesional y la elegancia de una mujer.

Sakuno preparaba la infusión como una verdadera dama japonesa lo haría. Ryoma supo que era así, por que conocía la ceremonia del té a través de Ann y de su madre, quien creció para ser una mujer de la alta sociedad. Eso hasta que abandonó todo para fugarse con su estúpido padre. Pero esa era otra historia y algo incomprensible para cualquier mortal.

Los sutiles movimientos capturaron toda la atención de Ryoma. Sentía que no podía apartar sus ojos de esa belleza y su corazón danzaba a un ritmo sinfónico desconocido para él. Toda esta escena lo perturbaba sobremanera y las luces de alerta de su interior comenzaron a parpadear "peligro, peligro". Era como estar caminado en un sendero en medio de la selva, en cualquier instante algo inesperado podría acabar con su vida.

Los minutos de la preparación no fueron muy extensos, pero Ryoma prefirió haber estado en pleno incendio a seguir sentado observando a esa chica, que con su inocencia natural lo tenía completamente hipnotizado. De no ser por que huir sería vergonzoso e inexplicable, quizás hubiese tomado ese camino.

-Ya está listo – emitió Sakuno con un cierto tono de orgullo.

Con cuidado puso dos tazones sin asa sobre una pequeña bandeja y bordeo el mesón para sentarse frente a él. Ryoma se percató que la calma que había mostrado Sakuno en la preparación ya había sido agotada. Notaba que cada parte de ella temblaba y sus manos sostenían la bandeja con más presión de la necesitada. Aquella escena le hizo recuperar un poco el control de sí, al ser de nuevo el más seguro de los dos.

-T-tome – murmuró ella con timidez, siempre con ese tono tan formal que la caracterizaba.

-Gracias.

Ryoma no tenía la intención real de beber ese brebaje, nunca lo hacía ni siquiera cuando Ann intentaba obligarlo a eso. El dilema se le presentó cuando miró esos ojos de rubíes que lo observaban expectantes, tenían un brillo infantil al igual cuando un niño espera el permiso para ir a jugar. La opresión en el pecho le hizo tragar con dificultad. Miró el tazón que tenía en sus manos y accedió a probar el contenido.

_"Qué rápido que te controlan, Echizen"_ la voz de su conciencia que tenía la impertinencia de burlarse de él. Dejando a un lado esa incomodidad de estar haciendo algo de forma obligada, bebió aquel té humeante. Se dio un tiempo para saborear la mezcla un tanto amarga, que solo quienes han bebido un tiempo pueden disfrutar y encontrar sabrosa. Luego de unos cuantos sorbos, inclinó su rostro en señal de agrado.

El deleite en esos ojos rubíes y la resplandeciente sonrisa le causó un estremecimiento. Fue como sentir que de improviso le hubiesen quitado la silla. Tuvo que desviar la vista para no quedar en evidencia y comenzar a babear como un imberbe. Ryoma se hallaba en un estado que lo desconcertaba, al punto que ya se había bebido casi todo el té, sin darse por enterado.

Sintió el sutil movimiento de Sakuno, al mirarla notó como un mechón de cabello se apegaba a su mejilla debido a la humedad. Los dedos de Ryoma cosquillaron por enredar esa hebra carmín en un coqueto espiral. Sus latidos estaban retumbando al igual que los martilleos de un herrero al fuego vivo. Y los ojos ámbar envolvieron esa tentadora figura femenina con abrasador entusiasmo.

Cuando se deja a un gato cuidado de la pescadería, no se puede esperar que el felino ignore su alimento preferido.

El cuerpo de Ryoma se movió casi sin darse cuenta. El deseo de comerse el pescado era superior a su sentido común. Dejó que uno de sus dedos enrollara esa delicada hebra carmín, que se adhirió con precisión a su dedo índice. La boca se le secó cuando las mejillas de Ryuzaki se convirtieron en dos adorables aureolas rojas. Ryoma supo que estaba perdido, que nada lo detendría de volver a capturar esa deliciosa boca.

Ryoma se sentía como en un trance y permitió que su otra mano acariciara el rubor de ella. Las sensaciones que estaban bullendo en su interior con ese inocente contacto lo sorprendieron. Estaba obteniendo un placer indescriptible de algo tan sencillo, que por un momento se asustó de la capacidad que tenía esa mujer para seducirlo. Aquello provocó que se pusiera en guardia.

Tenía todos sus sentidos alertas. Una colosal batalla entre el sentido común y la insensatez que permitía a la lujuria tomar el control de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo actuar con cordura, cuando la tentación danza como experta odalisca frente a sus ojos? Si Sakuno no se hubiese sonrojado de manera tan deliciosa y humedecido el labio inferior con tal nerviosismo. Ryoma habría logrado salir indemne.

Un sonido quebradizo retumbó en su cabeza y cualquier vestigio de sentido común se esfumó al igual que la bruma matinal. Tal cual un felino hambriento se acercó con sigilo a su presa. El mismo aire pareció percibir el acecho animal. Ryoma solo oía un eco posesivo en su cabeza "Mía".

El mechón rebelde que aún sostenía en sus dedos, lo acomodó tras la suave curvatura de la oreja de Sakuno. Solo un imperceptible brinco de ella, le indicó a Ryoma su reacción al contacto, todavía permanecía con la vista baja con elocuente timidez. Como Ryoma habría encerrado la razón en los sótanos de su mente, permitió que su otra mano se deslizara con ternura por la sonrosada mejilla de porcelana.

La presa no tenía escapatoria, se encontraba cercada por el banco donde permanecía sentada y por la imponente presencia de su depredador. Fue un instante etéreo que los encerró en una burbuja sin tiempo, solo la existencia de sus respiraciones constantes indicaba que la vida seguía. Ryoma suprimió cualquier sentimiento que no pudiera comprender y que no quisiera escuchar.

Ese momento solo importaba tenerla en sus brazos.

¿Qué mal podía ocurrir con algo tan simple?

No interesaba. "Es mía" repitió su interior con voz autoritaria.

Entonces tomo su delicada barbilla y la besó. Esta vez disfrutó cada roce, cada sensación, sin premura ni preocupaciones, solo ellos dos. Ryoma fue saboreando el contorno de esos labios de Merlot, humedeciendo suavemente la entrada al lugar que por ese momento deseaba remarcar como suyo. Necesitaba que la invasión fuese recibida con agrado, su instinto le advertía que ese era el camino correcto.

Cuando al fin percibió que Sakuno le entregaba la llave de la entrada, la envolvió en sus brazos con posesión. Deslizó sus manos a través de la angosta cintura y con delicadeza fue recorriendo la largura de la femenina espalda. La sintió temblar y estuvo a punto de gritar de júbilo. Aunque su instinto masculino gritaba por posesión completa, Ryoma como nunca imaginó, acalló a esas ideas.

La deseaba. O sí que la deseaba. No existía lógica ni definición para ese arrollador sentimiento. Lo único claro, era que necesitaba de una manera incomprensible convertir a esa chica en su mujer. Y por la misma razón, no podía tomarla como lo haría con cualquier otra. Así como no se escala el Himalayas como se haría con el Monte Fuji. Para el primero no solo se requiere mayor experiencia, sino también mucho más tiempo y paciencia.

No era una simple excursión sino un hecho que podría convertirse en lo más importante de su vida. ¡Dramático! Totalmente. Impropio de él, sin duda. Pero sabía de manera absoluta que debía actuar así. Aunque su sentido común le advertía que estaba comportándose como un estúpido enamorado. Eso era un asunto aún más bizarro. Era mejor ni cuestionarse problemas de esa índole en momentos como ese.

Claro está. Que una cosa es lo que se piensa y otra muy distinta lo que su cuerpo anhelaba en cada una de sus células vivas. Para desgracia de Ryoma, su cuerpo se rebelaba al comportamiento caballeresco con violencia. Cada átomo masculino ardía igual que lava incandescente y mantener bajo control semejante poder era una quimera.

La razón comenzaba a nublarse. El beso se fue tornando más fogoso y pasional. Lo peor de todo, era notar como Sakuno reaccionaba a su embate. Con la misma intensidad que él y eso le estaba haciendo perder la poca sensatez que aún manejaba. Los suspiros inocentes ya se escuchaban como experimentados gemidos. Y en su cabeza un eco constante de "Es mía" barría todo lo demás.

Ryoma sintió que perdía la batalla al permitir que sus manos vagaran con entera libertad. El contorno de la cintura de ninfa, era una delicia para sus firmes dedos. La curva baja de esos redondeados senos, era un postre que deseaba degustar con tiempo. Y la forma tentadora de las caderas, era la sentencia para un santo. Ryoma por su parte no era ningún santo y ya estaba perdido.

Aquellos labios masculinos marcaban la piel sensible del cuello de Sakuno, que respondía con acuciantes suspiros. Ryoma tuvo que agradecer el escote en triángulo invertido de la blusa blanca, por que así sus hambrientos labios degustaban la exquisita piel de sirena. Suave, perfumada al punto de embriagar.

Cuando estuvo seguro que Sakuno tenía la mente obnubilada por la pasión, capturó uno de los senos en su mano para al fin descifrar el misterio que sus diestros ojos no lograban. Plenos, firmes y maravillosamente suyos. Cada vez se sorprendía más de su actitud tan posesiva, a penas y la conocía, pero a aquel sentimiento crecía en intensidad al paso de cada minuto.

Si en algún instante tuvo temor a que Sakuno se alejara, este se evaporó al sentir como se apegaba con urgencia a él. Afirmándose con fuerza a su cuello, dejando que sus delicados dedos revolvieran sus oscuros cabellos. Ni el alcohol tenía la capacidad para hacerle sentir tan embelesado y transportado a un mundo donde a penas sabía su nombre.

Tap… Tap… Tap… A la distancia el repiquetear de unos pasos alertó a Ryoma. Se negaba a escuchar, no deseaba romper este innegable disfrute y lo que había avanzado. El crujir de unas llaves… el momento mágico se quebró y la realidad arrasó de golpe. La puerta se abrió. Ryoma dio un paso atrás y Sakuno se irguió a su lado, alcanzando a reponerse un poco antes de que Ann los viera. Ambos se veían como si estuviesen esperando el veredicto final.

-¡Ryoma! – hubo exclamado Ann sorprendida al verlo, dejando pasar su investigadora mirada por toda la escena. Y se detuvo en las "dos" tazas con te. Parpadeó dudosa de si aquello era lo que realmente creía.

Como Ryoma no tenía intenciones de otorgar ninguna clase de explicación. A penas y lanzó una mirada a Sakuno con un mensaje que no comprendió. Para luego pasar junto a su amiga e inclinar la cabeza a modo de despedida. Ann quien no alcanzaba a entender del todo lo sucedido, buscó a Sakuno. Pero ésta ya se había esfumada. Las sospechas se hicieron más evidentes y los culpables habían huido.

-Sakuno – dijo Ann para volverla al presente – te aviso que hoy llegaré una hora más tarde. Deje algo avanzada la cena. Si quieres podrías picar las verduras y cocerlas como te enseñe.

-¡¿Yo?! – se espantó ante la idea.

-No te preocupes. Solo pones en agua las verduras, con un poco de sal y la vigilas mientras hierve unos minutos. Debes estar atenta para que no pierdan el color y punto.

-B-bueno – expresó no muy convencida, pero sabía que debía aprender tarde o temprano.

Cuando Ann se hubo marchado, prosiguió con sus labores domesticas. Y nuevamente, dejó que sus pensamientos viajaran con libertad al pasado. Todavía no se convencía que lo sucedido con Ryoma fuera real y que ella se hubiese comportado de manera tan bochornosa. Si su abuela la hubiese visto, la habría reprendido hasta que se supiera de memoria el discurso.

_"Nunca permitas que un hombre desconocido te bese"_

_"Nunca permitas que un hombre, que no sea tu marido, se propase contigo"_

_"Nunca…" así podía seguir la interminable lista de Ryuzaki Sumire._

Lista que Sakuno olvidaba a penas la presencia de Ryoma tocaba la suya. Cada vez que lo tenía en frente, ella amablemente le daba vacaciones a su prudencia y sentido común. Y lo más horrible era, que deseaba con toda el alma que la noche pasada volviera a repetirse. Existía algo más allá de esos besos, que Sakuno tenía curiosidad por sentir. Aunque Ann le había explicado el funcionamiento, las emociones eran difíciles de enseñar.

En fin, para apartar la frustración que sentía al recordar lo que pudo suceder y no transcurrió. Recordó que aquello no fue el único suceso anormal de su vida. Aunque lo otro no se podía calificar como extremadamente maravilloso e inolvidable. Dependiendo de cómo se viera, podía decirse que era preocupante o al menos de cuidado. Sakuno se debatía en eso una y otra vez. Es que existían muchos temas que le eran casi imposibles llevar.

Todavía podía escuchar a Ann, primero gritar furiosa y luego pasar a un estado maternal para hacerla comprender los peligros de la vida. Esa actitud le hacía sentirse como en casa, debido al parecido de personalidades con su abuela. Pero tenía razón, debía que hacer algo al respecto. Si no terminaría convirtiéndose en una muñeca en manos incorrectas.

Luego de haber almorzado con Atobe unos días atrás, este volvió a presentarse de forma imprevista. Solo que esta vez la esperaba a la entrada del edificio, muy cómodo y llamativo apoyado en su Audi negro. No podía negar que era un hombre imponente y de cierta manera atractivo. Si no fuera por que Sakuno no se sentía interesada, habría estado encantada con su atención. Ya le era imposible no comparar a cualquier hombre con Ryoma.

-Me han dicho que preparas un excelente te – había dicho a modo de saludo, con ese tipo de pose que te obliga a invitarlo.

Una escena similar a la de la noche anterior con Ryoma. Pero, sencillamente, no cabían las mismas emociones y su interés era por completo opuesto. Atobe le transmitía inseguridad, como si supiera cuales eran las piezas que debía manejar para obtener el control de su persona. Sakuno temía que sin darse cuenta terminaría actuando al gusto de Atobe, por que él así lo quería. Y a pesar de eso, no conocía las defensas para evitarlo.

Mientras había hecho la preparación del te, la conversación fue variando por temas triviales del tiempo, los negocios y la vida diaria. Hasta que derivó en un tema conflictivo y fue el motivo por lo que Ann había explotado fuego contra Atobe. Lo sorprendente fue que no lo hubiera matado de verdad.

Sakuno había quedado perpleja cuando asimiló la diatriba de Atobe sobre el bajo nivel de vida que se notaba allí. Por supuesto, las palabras utilizadas fueron diplomáticamente escogidas y dichas, de tal manera, que en un principio no se podía discernir con exactitud si eran un elogio o un insulto. Con la cabeza fría eran sin temor a dudas una completa humillación.

Una vez que hubo enumerado con precisión las desventajas de ese nivel de vida y ese "acogedor lugar". Atobe se encargó de mencionar lo desentonada que se veía Sakuno en un mundo inferior a ella. Aquello era aún más difícil de tragar. ¿Cómo podía saber él, que ella no pertenecía a esa vida? Aunque para nada concordaba con esas palabras, pues por primera vez se sentía cómoda en donde estaba.

Sakuno no le hubiera contado todo eso a Ann, sino hubiese sido por lo último que agregó Atobe, en su intento de hacerla entrar en razón. Con total ceremonia y absoluta seriedad, le había ofrecido un lugar mejor para vivir. Algo había dicho que su familia era dueña de unos edificios en un barrio exclusivo y que si ella aceptaba "sin compromiso alguno, obviamente" podía facilitarle un departamento. Sakuno se alegró de ser capaz de mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Esas cosas pasaban en el siglo XXI?

La aparición de Ann fue un regalo de los dioses, para respirar y dar una contestación pensada. Ya que se dio cuenta que Atobe esperaba una respuesta inmediata y lo peor parecía que no estaba dispuesto a recibir una negativa. Más horrible era saber que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo rechazar algo así. Todavía estaba absorta por la proposición.

Al ver a su amiga como testigo, Atobe prefirió marcharse con la promesa de volver a verla y por ende, recibir la respuesta deseada. Cuando Ann se enteró de la oferta, hasta un dragón milenario se habría visto empequeñecido con el fuego que ella lanzó. Sakuno hubiese creído que Ann exageraba mucho al imaginar tanta maldad. Si la señora Akagi no le hubiese dicho algo similar.

-Debes tener cuidado – le advirtió la anciana aquella tarde, poco antes de irse – Un hombre no hace muchas concesiones a una mujer, sin pedir nada a cambio. Sobre todo si no existe un compromiso de por medio.

-Lo mismo me dijo Ann – respondió al recordar las palabras de su amiga, aunque esta no fue tan sutil.

-Es que tiene razón. Keigo no es un filántropo que se dedique a obras benéficas. Se parece mucho a su abuelo. Cada paso que dan es tan calculado como el ataque de una víbora frente a su comida. Ante todo, primero el bien propio.

Que difícil era ser una mujer en este siglo. Si hubiera estado en su época solo se habría casado con el hombre que su padre designara y punto. Y en el caso que todo hubiese resultado mal, la culpa no sería suya. Y si eso era mejor… ¡No! Su abuela tenía razón, nunca habría sido feliz en una vida como esa. Mucho menos ahora que conocía a un hombre como Ryoma.

¡Ryoma! Repetía en su cabeza incesantemente, al tiempo que su corazón danzaba al ritmo de ese nombre. Debido a que sus pensamientos viajaban por el mundo de la felicidad y fantasía, se atrevió a cocer las verduras que Ann le hubo encargado, convencida que esta vez todo saldría perfecto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakuno no era la única que soñaba despierta. En otro lugar existía una persona que no lograba dejar a sus ideas fuera de la realidad. Ryoma no conseguía apartar por un segundo el beso que casi le quita algo más que la cordura y subyuga su voluntad. Aquella mujer, lo estaba desquiciado de forma peligrosa. Lo mejor era, que esta semana le tocaba el turno de noche, así que las probabilidades de verla eran mínimas. Eso habría sido perfecto de no ser por el vacío que sentía al no tenerla cerca.

-¿Tienes hambre y no puedes comer? – la insidiosa voz de Syusuke lo saco de su estado embobado.

Ryoma le dedicó una mirada asesina al identificar el doble sentido de esas palabras. De ser otra persona habría corrido por su vida. Pero era Fuji, la mente más retorcida que conocía. Por eso era de esperarse que este le dedicara una intensa sonrisa de satisfacción, como si hubiese sido capaz de leer sus turbadores pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa, Echizen? – insistió Fuji con mirada penetrante - ¿Estás a dieta de… féminas? – expresó con tono divertido.

-¿Quién está a dieta de mujeres? – apareció Eiji por el tubo deslizador que se utiliza para bajar en una emergencia, pero éste lo usaba como escalera.

-Echizen. Al parecer lleva un tiempo sin alimentarse - ¿Qué son, acaso vampiros?

-¡Eh! O'chibi – gritó Eije con temor - Estás enfermo, ya no te funciona. Hay que ver a un médico. ¡Sadaharu! – alzó la voz urgente – quizás él tenga un remedio que te sirva. No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado.

La mirada diabólica que Ryoma le mandó a Fuji podría haber masacrado a un batallón. Y como era de esperarse el atacado sonreía con un toque de maldad e intriga.

-¡EMERGENCIA! ¡EMERGENCIA! – resonó la voz chillona de Tomoka por todo el cuartel – Un incendio en la calle 10 del distrito 4.

Todo el personal presente corrió para alistarse y partir raudo a su misión, al son de la inconfundible voz de Tomoka que dictaba las instrucciones. Para Ryoma fue un alivio poder huir del asedio de Fuji y de la exageración de Eiji. Además, de los torturantes pensamientos con respecto a Sakuno.

-¡Ryoma y Momoshiro! – gritó Oishi al subir al carro – ustedes serán el equipo de apoyo.

-Entendido – respondieron ambos.

-¡Eiji y Fuji! – volvió a decir – tomaran el control del agua principal y escalera. El incendio esta en el 4º piso, así que prepárate Eiji.

-¡Yahoo! Siempre listo, Oishi – dijo al igual que haría un niño en la montaña rusa.

-Kawamura. Toma la pista central y a toda velocidad.

Al doblar por la calle 10, a nadie le cupo duda que era el edificio donde vivía Ryoma. El fuego afloraba implacable por una ventana del 4º piso y al parecer era reciente, pues no existía rastro de que se estuviera expandiéndose hacia los demás departamentos. Aún así una gran cantidad de personas salía despavorida por la entrada principal.

Policías y bomberos intentaban hacer su trabajo en medio del caos. Los chicos que estaban habituados al descontrol humano, lograron moverse con rapidez y empezar a calmar a esas llamas de destrucción. Sin demora Eiji subía por la escalera mecánica para alcanzar el foco del incendio y se alistó para quebrar la ventana, sabiendo que al hacerlo las llamas cobrarían mayor potencia debido al oxígeno.

Fuji por su parte sostenía la manguera principal para alcanzársela a Eiji a penas este cumpliera su parte. Los demás buscaban maneras de controlar cualquier otro foco peligroso que pudiera despertar. Al tiempo que Ryoma y Momoshiro preparaban los equipos de rescate y protección, por si habían atrapados.

-¿Estoy preocupado por Ann? – musitó Momo mientras ajustaba un tanque de oxígeno.

-No hay nadie en el departamento – contestó Ryoma indiferente. A pesar que él había tenido la misma inquietud con respecto a Ryuzaki.

-Ya lo sé – expresó tenso. Ya que al llegar estuvo a punto de correr escaleras arriba para verificar si Ann estaba en peligro, pero según todos, el lugar estaba desocupado.

Ryoma había tenido el mismo impulso al notar las llamas y de no ser por que iba sentado en medio, seguro habría corrido sin precaución alguna para… dejó vagar esas palabras antes de que tomaran forma. Era absurdo tener tan fuertes sentimientos por una mujer que a penas y sabía quien era. El que despertara un deseo abrasador como el mismo incendio, no significaba nada.

-¡Abran más las bombas! – gritó Kawamura al pie de la escalera mecánica y apuntando con otra manguera hacia una ventana a un costado de Eiji – el fuego parece querer consumir hasta el último espacio.

-¡Listo! – anunció Momo, quien estaba preparado para cualquier orden.

El fuego seguía cobrando vida, por mucho que los chicos intentarán apaciguarlo. Era una lucha incansable contra una bestia demoniaca que no deseaba morir. Más extraño era notar que esta bestia solo devoraba un departamento, era un alivio, pero demasiado anormal como para no cuestionárselo después.

-¡Momo! – una voz femenina, que gritaba entre la multitud, atrajo su atención.

-¡Ann! – mustió éste con claro alivio de verla bien – estamos haciendo lo posible para apagarlo – dijo con tono suave para calmarla.

-¡¿S-sakuno?! – logró esbozar con un nudo en la garganta.

-No te preocupes. No hay nadie en el interior.

-N-no… ella está allí – rebatió Ann con angustia.

-Imposible. El edificio fue evacuado.

-Hablé con ella hace 20 minutos y estaba cocinando. Sé que no ha salido.

-Eso es imposible, seguro salió.

-¡No!

Ryoma no siguió escuchando ninguna palabra más. Una fuerza superior a él le instó a correr hacia el peligro sin la más debida precaución. Tenía que salvarla, más allá de cualquier razonamiento, él debía asegurarse que Ryuzaki estuviera bien. Ya después tendría tiempo de objetar sus imprudentes decisiones.

-¡Espera, Echizen! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – gritó Oishi al verlo internarse al interior del edificio.

-¡Maldita sea! – profesó Momo – Yo me encargo.

Y tomó un equipo de oxígeno y otros utensilios para ir en apoyo de su estúpido compañero, que se comportaba de una manera irracional. De no ser por la urgencia de las circunstancias, se abría dado el tiempo de preguntar que bicho extraño le había picado a Ryoma para hacerlo actuar así.

Obviamente, ni el mismo Ryoma podía hallar una respuesta convincente a su actuar tan precipitado. Su cerebro se había votado a huelga, mientras la insensatez y la locura gobernaran en su vida. En ese instante lo único que merecía ser tomado en cuenta, era la seguridad de Ryuzaki.

_-¡Impresionante! – se escuchó en una oscura habitación – veo que mi equipo esta vez se ha esmerado por complacerme._

_-Eso es seguro, Zero-sama – dijo Dai-ichi al contarle las noticias del incendio – todo está saliendo como se esperaba._

_-Pero deben asegurarse que no queden rastros de nuestras acciones._

_-No se preocupes. Dai-ni esta a cargo y sabe que debe hacer._

_-Espero que vuelvan con buenas noticias. ¿Ya habrá terminado todo?_

_-Según Dai-san tardarán un poco – no quiso decirle que otra vez una fuerza misteriosa estaba interfiriendo contra ello._

_-Buenos, estoy seguro que en esta ocasión saldremos triunfadores – esbozó con una sonrisa maquiavélica – trae algo para tomar y brin__demos por estas nuevas noticias –.__ El subordinado solo acató órdenes. Si algo no resultaba bien, ya tendrían tiempo de calmar la furia de Zero-sama. Pero tenía la confianza que al fin, esa tonta alma se alejaría de su gemela. No había duda que ahora ese problema quedaba resuelto._

_Continuará...

* * *

_Bueno no tengo mucho que aporta por hoy. Solo que seguiré esforzándome para avanzar y terminar esta historia. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto._  
_


	9. A Un Paso De Perderte

Hola chicas. He vuelto mucho antes de lo esperado y con un nuevo capítulo que salió muy rápido. Espero que les guste, a pesar de que es un tanto más corto que los anteriores.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por los mensajes que me dejan. Agradezco por dedicar un tiempo para escribir un mensaje y comprendo tambien a quienes no le alcanza el tiempo para eso, pero sé que siguen interesadas en la historia y por eso me esfuerzo para continuarla.

* * *

8. A UN PASO DE PERDERTE

La bestia ardiente que asomaba amenazadora por el cuarto piso, rugía llamaradas de fuego del más intenso color. No tenía intensiones de dar tregua a los fieros guerreros que deseaban extinguirla. En el segundo que parecía ser dominada y a punto de apaciguar su furia descontrolada, surgía con vehemencia de su destruido escondite y embestía con candentes lenguas de calor capaces de derretir un glacial.

Los exiliados inquilinos formaban una masa humana a la espera que los valientes combatientes dominaran a la bestia. Cada uno rezaba al dios de su agrado para que sus frágiles hogares no se vieran afectados. Eso al menos parecía ser la idea del fogoso atacante, solo defendía su pequeño espacio en el cuarto piso. O simplemente, lo guerreros tenía dominada la situación.

-¡Más presión! – gritó uno de los chicos – se necesita más agua en esta parte.

-Kawamura, hay que apuntar hacia donde está Eiji – vociferó Oishi a su lado.

-¡Esperen la orden! – anunció Fuji que estaba a mitad de la escalera – Aún no han llegado.

Las órdenes continuaron. El bullicio era ensordecedor y el tumulto seguía impacientándose al no ver que la bestia tuviera intenciones de ser derrotada.

En aquel mismo lugar, un poco ante del incendio, Sakuno estaba muy emocionada y dispuesta a cocinar. Después de todo eran unas sencillas verduras que tenía que cocer a fuego lento y esperar un rato para que hirvieran. ¿Qué mal podría ocurrir?

Para no tener problemas con el tiempo, había decidido adelantarse un poco y hacer todo el proceso con la mayor calma posible. Tenía agua calentando en la olla para las verduras, al tiempo que terminaba de picarlas sin ninguna dificultad. Volvió a corroborar la hora y tenía de sobra por si algo no salía a gusto.

El agua estaba a un instante de bullir y las verduras listas para su cocción. Unos segundos más y estas fueron depositadas en la olla. Agregó una pisca de sal y revolvió con confianza. Sabía que serían unos cuantos minutos a fuego lento y verificó que todo iba acorde al plan. En eso sonó el teléfono, aparato que Sakuno detestaba por lo ruidoso.

Tuvo que bordear el mesón de la cocina para llegar a ese moderno aparato. Al contestar fue el inicio de todos sus problemas. El secretario privado de Atobe se había encargado que sus sencillos planes se fueran por la borda. Aquel sujeto que respondía al nombre de Oshitari, que Sakuno recordaba como una persona fría y calculadora, comenzó a bombardearla con una lluvia de preguntas acerca de sus gustos.

Sakuno quedo tan desconcertada por el interrogatorio que en un principio se dejo envolver y de forma automática respondía la primera tanda de preguntas. Hasta que un click en su cerebro se cuestionó aquel extraño suceso. Porque le interesaría a Atobe-san el tipo de color que le gustaría para las cortinas o la vista que tendría su cuarto o el color de las paredes.

Cuando logró hacerse escuchar, luego de unos cuantos minutos; Oshitari, con tono algo molesto, le explicó que era necesario para tener todo listo para su inminente traslado. Sakuno al oírlo intento decirle que no había dado ninguna respuesta y todavía debía hablar con Atobe-san. A lo cual el secretario solo le afirmó que esto era por precaución, así cuando ella accediera a la propuesta se podría cambiar en el acto.

Sakuno se percató que realmente Atobe daba por hecho un sí. Ahora si que no tenía la menor idea como negarse.

Cuando consiguió zafarse de aquel interrogatorio y recordar que era lo que había estado haciendo, era demasiado tarde para rescatar las carbonizadas verduras. El agua se había consumido por completo y solo quedaba un conjunto indescriptible de lo que una vez fueron saludables vegetales. Estuvo a punto de romper a llorar al ver como sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. ¿Se podía ser tan torpe? O la mala suerte formaba parte de… ¿su vida?

Una vez respuesta del fiasco de la cocción de verduras, rehízo un nuevo plan. Tenía que conseguir comestibles de reemplazo y volver a intentarlo, pero en esta ocasión nada la distraería. Revisó el refrigerador y la despensa en busca de los nuevos ingredientes, cuando otra llamada la interrumpió. Poco le falto para ignorar el sonido agudo del teléfono. Esta vez era Ann para asegurarse que todo iba bien y que pronto estaría de regreso. Sakuno omitió el incidente, primero restauraría el daño.

-Al parecer hay una persona atrapada – se escuchó entre el gentío que observaba desde una vereda vecina.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, Ryoma estaba un tanto agitado debido a la falta de aire limpio. Era obvio el desbarro cometido al subir todo aquello sin el equipo adecuado y considerando la cantidad de humo que había… tuvo que darse tiempo para capturar algo de oxígeno y luego focalizar la entrada correcta.

La mirada gatuna recorrió aquel angosto pasillo oscurecido por la falta de electricidad y la presencia anormal de humo. El lugar no presentaba las cualidades naturales de un incendio. Existía el humo que se filtraba por las rendijas de la puerta y el aire acondicionado. Pero el fuego ya debería haber alcanzado el pasillo, como mínimo el apartamento continuo. Solo bajo la puerta de Ann se apreciaba un color anaranjado que aludía al fuego y de no ser por el calor sofocante, Ryoma hasta habría dudado que hubiera un incendio real.

Masculló una imprecación. Si quería atravesar esa puerta, al menos, debería haber traído algo con que derribarla. Aquello confirmaba su propia insensatez. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, mientras Ryuzaki podría estar inconsciente o herida allí dentro. Retrocedió sus pasos para ir en busca de algún instrumento que le ayudara. Comenzaba a sentir el peso del cansancio y el exceso de monóxido de carbono.

Logró avanzar hacia las escaleras para dar con la puerta que guardaba los utensilios de aseo. Saco una gran escoba que uso para romper una pequeña ventana que daba luz al pasillo. El aire entró de golpe y se apresuró a captar la mayor cantidad posible. Al tiempo que recordaba haber cargado un tubo auxiliar de oxígeno, que solo duraría unos escasos 10 minutos. Con eso tendría que bastar para buscar a Ryuzaki.

-¡Echizen! –gritó Momo furioso desde el umbral de las escaleras – Ésta me las pagarás – dejando caer un completo equipo sobre el suelo.

-Ya, ya – murmuró sin importancia, aunque sintió un gran alivio al verlo – Momo, hay que romper la puerta – pronunció en son de mando, al tiempo que éste le lanzaba una mascarilla y le acercaba un tanque de oxígeno.

-Ya lo sé, idiota – dijo al instante que levantaba un hacha de cabeza roja – encárgate de cubrirme y ni se te ocurra entrar solo.

Ryoma hizo lo que sabía hacer. Se acercó de prisa a la red húmeda, que estaba escondida tras una puerta al costado de las escaleras y enganchó la manguera de emergencias. Ahora con los pulmones purificados, volvía a comportarse con más control. Haciendo un perfecto equipo con Takeshi, pusieron manos a la obra y así atacar a la bestia por la retaguardia.

"Ryuzaki, dónde estás" fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron su cabeza. Cuando notó que la puerta se abría, apuntó el grueso de la manguera hacia el interior. La presencia de Momo te permitió mantener la ansiedad bajo calma, de no ser por su amigo, habría cometido la imprudencia de correr entre las llamas sin considerar las consecuencias.

-¡Echizen, Takeshi! – se escuchó por la radio que llevaban adherida a la chaqueta interior.

-Estamos en el cuarto piso – contestó Momo al apretar el interruptor rojo y alzar la radio hacia su boca.

-¡Y-ya lo sé! – se oyó la voz de Oishi, que a pesar de su admirable pasividad, se notaba molesto.

-Oishi, acabamos de tumbar la puerta – afirmó Momo – dile a los otros que apunten a la entrada y luego vayan corriéndose hacia la derecha. Necesitamos apagar el fuego lo antes posible y comprobar que no halla nadie – dijo en tono serio, omitiendo el interés personal de Ryoma.

-Comprendo. Ahora encárguense de lo que corresponda. Sigan el procedimiento. Nada de heroísmo. ¿Entendieron? No se les ocurra ingresar antes que sea seguro.

-Entendido – dijo Momo.

La conversación se cortó. Y ambos con gesto cómplice se internaron en el interior del departamento, omitiendo deliberadamente las últimas palabras del sub-capitán. Nada de heroísmo. Pero Momo más que nadie podía comprender los sentimientos de Ryoma, aunque por ahora no tuviera claro de cuales eran.

Cuando Ryoma se apresuró a entrar y estuvo confiado que Takeshi lo seguía, recordaba que eran esos momentos cuando sabía para existían los amigos y como siempre, Momoshiro cubría sus espaldas. No había necesidad de palabras, solo bastaban los hechos. Y en caso contrarío, él actuaría de la misma manera.

Ahora… Ryuzaki… ya había llegado hasta allí. Tenía que salvarla a como diera lugar. Cuando todo esto concluyera… solo recién ahí… pensaría en su manera de comportarse cuando estaba involucrada esa chica. Por el instante, era un bombero al servicio de la comunidad que iba en busca de una posible víctima.

-Hay que tener cuidado – moduló Momo, sin intentar ser escuchado para no captar mucho humo – esto está que arde.

Más allá de la multitud alborotada, una mirada atónita ante los hechos no daba crédito a lo que veía. Solo habían sido un par de minutos y un desastre infernal se había desatado en su ausencia. Sakuno caminaba con parsimonia al tiempo que dilucidaba el incendio, no sabía muy bien que estaba sucediendo hasta que localizó el foco demoniaco. Se le atoró un grito ahogado y se aferró a la bolsa de las compras que traía.

Mirando perpleja hacia el fuego que hipnotizaba con la belleza de su color. Un súbito terror cruzó su mente… _"Fue mi culpa"… "Y-yo provoqué eso"…_ al darse cuenta de aquel sentimiento de pesar unas finas lágrimas inundaron su desvaído rostro. Sakuno caía peligrosamente en un letargo y sus pensamientos negativos comenzaban a tomar control de su persona. Habían sido solo veinte minutos… solo eso.

-¡Cuidado con esos vidrios! – vociferó Kawamura al lograr correrse del quebradero de cristales que caía del cuarto piso.

Sakuno se sobresalto al oír el crujidero de vidrio roto y alzó la vista con asombro. Vio como una cascada de cristales transparentes se estrellaba contra el pavimento. Todo se estaba quemando. Las lágrimas no tardaron en cubrir sus mejillas y unos pasos más adelante divisó a Ann, que también observaba incrédula como su hogar era consumido por la bestia.

Al ver a su amiga en aquel estado, la culpa azotó su cordura con vehemencia y un impulso de cobardía la embargó. No podía quedarse allí y enfrentar a Ann, una persona que abrió su casa para ella y debido a su característica ineptitud, ahora se hallaba sin un lugar a donde ir. Lo mejor sería desaparecer de su vida.

-S-sakuno – balbuceó Ann cuando la sintió a su espalda – E-estás… bien – decía al tiempo que avanzaba con cautela hacia ella.

-¡N-no! –chilló la chica con voz temblorosa – f-fue mi culpa.

Y acto seguido se giró para huir. Ann que previó la acción consiguió atraparla del brazo. Sakuno intentó zafarse mientras le decía que era su culpa.

-¡Cálmate, Sakuno! Debes escuchar – pronunció con tono serio – Fue un accidente.

-No debí… no tenía que… hacerlo – murmuraba entre sollozos – la cocina…

-No importa – afirmó en un hilo de voz – ambas estamos bien.

Se abrazó a Sakuno tanto para infundirle valor como para serenarse ella misma. Cuando miraba su hogar consumiéndose de manera irremediable, se le destrozaba el alma. Había luchado tanto por obtener su independencia y ahora… no solo eso… cada adorno y objeto de ese lugar era importante para ella. Muchas cosas irremplazables que adquirió en sus viajes o por medio de obsequios… tanto… Aun así no podía culpar a Sakuno por eso. Pues ella también era parte de eso, un regalo inesperado de un sitio desconocido.

Recordando a Momo y a Ryoma, se giró para dar con Oishi unos metros más allá. Con la precaución de no soltar a Sakuno, gritó.

-¡Oishi-san! – exclamó casi sin fuerzas por las lágrimas atoradas – avísale a los chicos que ella esta bien.

El aludido paso su mirada por la mujer que parecía más mal que bien, pero que al menos ya estaba a salvo y procedió a llamar a sus compañeros por radio.

-¡Echizen, Takeshi! El objetivo esta a nuestro cuidado.

Un trabajo coordinado de bomberos consiguió al fin derrotar al fuego demoníaco que los amenazó. Posterior a esto, la pareja MomoRyoma se dedicaron a inspeccionar el departamento para esclarecer las causas del desastre. Al tiempo que FujiOishi verificaban las demás instalaciones, comprobando que nada más fue afectado.

Con la aprobación de ellos, los inquilinos obtuvieron el permiso para regresar a sus hogares, con el único impedimento de utilizar las escaleras hasta que un técnico especialista revisara los ascensores. Aun así, muchos prefirieron buscar refugio con familiares o amigos, hasta estar por completo seguros que el lugar era habitable.

-Ya casi hemos terminado aquí – se oyó a Eiji que enrollaba la gruesa manguera – solo faltan Echizen y Momo.

-Ellos vienen bajando, al parecer ya tiene claro las causas del incendio – afirmó Fuji – un extraño accidente – murmuró por lo bajo.

Sakuno seguía con la mirada perdida en la desolación del cuarto piso. Por más que Ann intentaba animarla, la joven de ojos rubíes, tenía la vista opacada y su rostro aducía una absoluta conmoción. Ann estaba segura que debería ser ella quien estuviera así, pero sabía que no sería capaz de mostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones.

Al ver aparecer a los chicos a través de la entrada principal, Ann sintió que un peso le era quitado de los hombros. Sin tener la certeza sabía que ellos serían su apoyo y vaya que lo necesitaba. A pesar de considerarse una mujer fuerte, siempre existen momentos en que la ayuda extrema es bienvenida. Y por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, anhelaba sentir un vigoroso abrazo de Momoshiro.

-¿Cómo estás? – le dijo el aludido al verla. Ann tuvo que tragar su angustia para no lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar.

-Pregúntamelo después – emitió en tono de suplica – Mejor dime que causó todo esto.

Momo comprendió en el acto el cambio de tema y el ruego implícito en esas palabras. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Ann había puesto una muralla para no derrumbarse. El mensaje era claro "Si me tocas lloraré y no quiero hacerlo aquí"

-Te dije que esas velas eran un peligro – anunció Ryoma en tono impasible y se ganó un puñetazo de Momo por su insensibilidad.

-¿Velas? – musitó Ann.

-Sí, velas – se adelantó Momo – hay claros indicios que un par de velas cayeron y prendieron con rapidez las cortinas.

-P-pero… no había velas… encendidas – balbuceó Sakuno con tono de ultratumba.

-¿Dónde comenzó el incendio? – interrumpió Ann, que comprendió lo dicho por su turbada amiga. Un asunto difícil de entender cuando la única que usaba las velas encendidas era ella misma y esa mañana no recordaba haber prendido ninguna.

-En tu cuarto – afirmó Ryoma.

Ann alzó la vista hacia su devastado departamento y un estremecimiento le recorrió hasta la médula espinal como dagas de hielo. Al escuchar aquella explicación la premonición de que esto no era producto de un fortuito incidente, sino de algo premeditado la invadió. Giró su rostro de golpe para mirar a Sakuno y como piezas de rompecabezas supo que tenía que ver con ella.

El problema era identificar al verdadero culpable. No querían matarla, eso era claro. Pero no significaba que no fuera preocupante.

-¡Ann! – la llamó Momo – te estoy hablando.

-¡Ah! Sí, que decías – parpadeó confusa.

-Ven un instante – la jaló del brazo y se la llevó a parte para hablar.

Ryoma no se interesó en ellos, pues tenía su total atención en la frágil figura de Sakuno. Al verla en aquel estado de shock un sentimiento brutal de protección lo quemó por dentro. El efecto fue igual que si lo hubiesen marcado al hierro vivo, como un ganado. Todas esas emociones irracionales que le provocaba esa chica, estaban yendo demasiado lejos.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autodominio para no estrecharla en sus brazos y darle consuelo. Lo mejor era marcharse antes de cometer una atrocidad como esa, quedando en evidencia frente a todo el cuartel. Frunció el ceño molesto y fue cuando divisó que el sádico de Fuji lo observaba con aquella penetrante mirada. Injurió. Aquel sujeto de seguro sabía lo que estaba pensando y por eso mismo sonreía con malicia.

-Ryoma – dijo Ann justo para detenerlo – hay algo que debo decirte.

-Ahora estoy ocupado – queriendo escabullirse tomó un pesado tubo de oxígeno y se lo puso al hombro con facilidad.

-Aquí te quedas – lo afirmó Momo del hombro izquierdo y tiró el tanque de oxígeno al suelo – escuchas y luego te vas.

-Habla – farfulló con tono irascible. Sabiendo que Momo solo lo hacía para complacer a Ann. Hasta allí duraba la amistad.

-Te lo diré sin rodeos – anunció decidida – Vives con Momo en su departamento o en el tuyo. Escoge.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – dijeron al unísono - ¿Por qué tendría que vivir con este? – objetaron al mismo instante, cada uno apuntando a su "enemigo" con ímpetu.

-Por que ni Sakuno ni yo tenemos donde quedarnos – respondió con tono obvio.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas con tu hermano? – dijo Ryoma con el mismo tono de su amiga.

-Mejor te quedas conmigo – propuso Momoshiro con más entusiasmo.

Ann los miro furibunda al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos comprendía su inquietud. Que el problema no era ella, sino Sakuno. Además, siendo sincera no tenía la menor intención de buscar refugio en el templo, eso sería como volver atrás.

-Con mi hermano es imposible, por que está en pleno entrenamiento – comentó conteniendo su mal humor – Y el problema no soy yo – haciendo un gesto elocuente para que notaran a una desvaída Sakuno.

-¡Ah! Era eso – dijo Momo y aprovechó su ventaja – Entonces, tú te vienes conmigo y Ryoma se lleva a tu prima – esta vez uso un tono autoritario y Ann agradeció esa firmeza en esos momento. Pero no podía aceptar así como así. Por lo cual rebatió.

-Impensado – busco una expresión que señalara su reprobación – No puedo vivir contigo.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó Momo con los ojos entornados – No tienes donde vivir y sé que no quieres ir al templo – la mirada de él, denotaba lo mucho que la conocía.

-Si, pero… nosotros… - se maldijo a sí misma por ponerse nerviosa en un momento como este.

-Tachibana – espetó Momo con una voz masculina que la sacudió – Esta vez harás lo que yo te diga, no estás en condiciones de pelear, al menos por esta noche. Así que no reclames más y te vienes a mi casa.

Ann hizo un puchero de niña mimada y asintió con resignación. Aunque sin quitar su tozudez en la mirada grisácea. Tenía que mantener la apariencia de mujer que no se deja someter por un hombre. A pesar que estaba encantada de ir con él. Y en eso recordó a su amiga, faltaba esa arista por resolver. Cambiando su semblante por mujer decidida, miró a Ryoma esperando que este accediera.

-Ni pensarlo – se apresuró a contestar el aludido.

Vivir bajo el mismo edificio ya era una tortura indescriptible. De imaginar que sería compartir su poco espacioso departamento, era como pedirle que se internara en un manicomio por voluntad propia y luego tiraran la llave. Su amiga no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Encerrarlo con la mujer que le causa tales sentimientos de deseo y protección, era exigir demasiado a su estabilidad metal. Esta vez se aferraría a su negativa, nada ni nadie lo obligaría a vivir con Ryuzaki. A pesar que ganas tenía para regalar.

Ann permitió que su exasperación aflorara en sus ojos grisáceos y reprimió el impulso de gritarle un diluvio de insultos. Suspiró con calma cavilando la forma de convencerlo. De pronto, una inspiración divina le llenó la mente. La sonrisa cínica que cruzó su boca, hizo dudar a Ryoma de su postura.

-¡Echizen! – con suave tono acerado – Si tú no la recibes. Ese maldito de Atobe se hará cargo. ¿Comprendes?

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese sujeto? – cuestionó Momo, al tiempo que Ryoma se ponía alerta.

-Le ofreció a Sakuno un departamento y dijo que si ella aceptada, mañana mismo podía cambiarse – era mentira, pero uno nunca sabe cuando se trata de un tipo tan poderoso como Atobe.

-¡Eh! ¿A cambio de qué le haría esa propuesta? – Ryoma agradeció que Momo expresara en voz alta sus propios pensamientos – Acaso, ¿tu prima y él, tienen algún idilio?

-Por supuesto, que no – rebatió Ann con ojos de hierro. Otra vez Ryoma se vio compensado de no tener que decir nada, aunque la mirada que le mandó a Momo podría haberlo enterrado si este la hubiese notado.

-Está bien. Pero, entonces ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de ese arrogante?

-No lo sé. Aunque dudo que sean buenas. De lo único que estoy segura que ahora si que nadie lo detiene. Sakuno es incapaz de controlar el poder de Atobe – expresó con tono lastimero, quizás algo de piedad podría salir de su amigo.

-Ryoma, no puedes permitir eso – lo acusó Momo, sin saber lo complicado que le estaba resultando mantener su postura.

-¡Ah! Ya sé – anunció Ann con alegría, lanzando el último dardo para el triunfo – Seguro Ryoga ya se habrá marchado. ¿Crees que nos preste su departamento? Claro mientras encontramos algo.

-Ni hablar – bufó Momo con ahínco – A ese tipo no le confiaría ni a mi abuela, mucho menos a ti. Antes de eso prefiero vivir con Echizen – Ann tuvo que reprimir una risotada al distinguir los claros celos de su "alguien especial".

Por otro lado, Ryoma se imaginaba a Sakuno entre su odioso hermano y ese presuntuoso sujeto. Algo o alguien estaban confabulando contra él. Si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas. Pero de una u otra forma Sakuno tendría que atormentarlo. Y que mejor forma que viviendo bajo su mismo techo. Aquel asunto ya era un hecho consumado, por que jamás permitiría que el pescado quedara bajo la custodia de ningún otro hombre. Suprimió cualquier otro pensamiento, no tenía ánimos para definir lo que había sentido.

-Ya sabes donde están las llaves – musitó sin interés, como si el tema le trajera sin cuidado.

-¡Bien! – interrumpió Momo con una resplandeciente alegría que iluminaba todo su rostro – tú y Ryuzaki vayan a descansar. Nosotros una vez terminemos con esto volvemos. Espérame, no tardaré en venir a buscarte.

La joven que no deseaba ser sacerdotisa, le regalo una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento y quien sabe, de una promesa implícita solo para ellos dos. Al tiempo que los chicos se retiraban a su cuartel, Ann se apresuró a tomar a su amiga del brazo para ir al departamento antes que su irascible amigo se retractara.

Sakuno se dejó arrastrar sin ningún tipo de reacción, sus ojos todavía se notaban sin vida y lejos de la realidad. Era un asunto que inquietaba a Ann más de lo normal. Las circunstancias de Ryuzaki eran de por sí especiales, lo cual la hacían más vulnerable que cualquier otra persona.

Ann poseía los conocimientos suficientes para saber los síntomas de un alma atormentada por el dolor. Al indagar en la mirada extraviada de Sakuno no había que ser un genio para comprender lo obvio, al menos, para una sacerdotisa. El alma de Sakuno había sido completamente despertada con aquel ritual, siendo susceptible a percibir cada emoción de su inquilina con mayor potencia.

Como intentar vivir en el polo norte sin la calefacción adecuada, por más ropa abrigada que se utilice, el ártico clima siempre arremete a los incautos.

La situación en la que se hallaba su amiga era de extrema delicadeza. Al comprender ese punto, creyó saber la razón exacta del incendio. Las almas Saigo no desean la muerte de nadie, ya que su mayor satisfacción es provocar el sufrimiento de un alma inocente. Su misión no es aniquilar al individuo, sino arrastrar a la victima a una eterna desolación.

Eso le hizo ver a Ann, que no solo el alma era pura e inocente sino también la persona misma de Ryuzaki. Por eso en conjunto formaban una joya tan codiciada y rara para sus enemigos. Mientras más cristalino era el individuo, más apasionante era transformarlo en Shizumu. Y siendo quien era Sakuno más probabilidades de tener éxito tenían.

El incendio había sido un golpe preciso para debilitar las defensas del alma de Sakuno, aquellos sentimientos negativos actuaban igual que las devoradoras termitas. Cuando uno se da cuenta del daño, la madera ya está absolutamente podrida e inservible. Es algo que corroe con tal destreza que prevenir es casi irrealizable.

Ann caminaba de un lado a otro en busca de lo necesario para el bienestar de Sakuno. Lo primero era lograr que descansara y se repusiera del shock, para eso se había conseguido unas hierbas de té de lavanda y algo de hojas de naranjo, con una vecina, que le ayudarían a relajarla lo suficiente para hacerla dormir.

Mientras obligaba a Sakuno a beberse la infusión, ella se encargaba de prepararle un futón en la sala. Le habría quitado la cama a Ryoma de no ser por que Sakuno se sentiría más a gusto con algo familiar. El té que le preparó había actuado como sedante, así que pronto estuvo yaciendo como una buena niña en el futón.

Sabía que la actual situación de Sakuno, era un estado momentáneo. El remezón a sus emociones había sido de gran magnitud y necesitaba estabilizarse. Al igual cuando se bate una botella con gaseosa, para intentar abrirla hay que esperar que el gas repose y no termine estallando el contenido.

A los pocos minutos, Ann verificó que Sakuno se había dormido sin mayores problemas. Un instante después, el chasquido del cerrojo anunció la llegada de los chicos. Cuando Ryoma reconoció el bulto en la sala arrugó la frente en señal de contrariedad. Podía no estar conforme con ser invadido y manipulado para tenerla allí. Pero nunca tan desconsiderado para hacerla dormir en el suelo con escaso confort.

Al parecer Momo pensaba lo mismo, pues también expresó aquel gesto reprobatorio. No era para menos.

-Ryoma, de deberías ser tan desatento con las mujeres – lo acusó injustamente – deberías haber permitido que Ryuzaki…

-¡Espera, Momoshiro! – lo atajó Ann antes que siguiera con la diatriba – Para Sakuno es más cómodo dormir en un futón. Además, una vez que despierte no querrá sentirse una molestia. Si ve que Ryoma tuvo que cederle su cama, se sentirá aún más culpable de lo que ya está.

-Bueno, si ella lo quiere así – dijo alzando los hombros – Será.

-Estoy cansada – expresó en un suspiro suplicante.

-Claro. Ya son más de las 2 de la mañana – emitió al verificar la hora – Nos vemos, Echizen.

-Mmm… - gruñó cuando buscaba algo que tomar.

-Momoshiro, podrías adelantarte – solicitó con un locuaz gesto.

-Claro – le contestó con una mirada de sospecha – te espero abajo. No tardes.

-¿Y ahora qué? – farfullo al tiempo que se llevó la lata de jugo a los labios. No había que ser muy perspicaz para saber que el asunto era con él.

-Quiero advertirte de algo – su voz no expresaba mucho, aunque se filtraba un toque de amenaza – Sé que tienes algún interés por Sakuno, pero que ella se quede contigo no te da el derecho de aprovecharte del asunto.

Ryoma seguía bebiendo de su jugo haciendo que el silencio se extendiera, pero en ningún momento apartó la vista de Ann. Sabía que ella esperaba una respuesta, de preferencia rectificarla de su error. Pero…

-No es una niña – para que negar lo evidente, sobre todo si Ann lo conocía tan bien como él mismo.

-Puede ser. Pero todavía es lo suficientemente inocente como para desconocer tu juego – rebatió sin consideración.

-¿Qué esperas de mí? – la desafió con su mirada gatuna. Si Ann buscaba que él se comportara como todo un mártir con Sakuno en sus terrenos, tendría que estar demente. Un moribundo en pleno desierto, no puede evitar beber agua de un oasis. Aun sin saber si el líquido es digerible.

-Ella… sé que tú no lo entiendes – intentó expresar sin mucho éxito – Sakuno no es como otras mujeres. Ella cree en el amor eterno y las almas gemelas. Cuando se enamoré lo hará con todo el corazón. Tú… - apretó los labios para extender un poco el tiempo y buscar las palabras para hacerse entender, pero lo único que pudo agregar fue –… solo no le hagas daño.

Ann no pudo decir más. Era casi imposible que Ryoma comprendiera lo que le estaba pidiendo. Para él todo lo relacionado con el amor, eran solo patrañas de poetas o mujeres fantasiosas. Querer a una persona era una cosa, aquel era un sentimiento natural entre seres humano. Sentir afecto por el compañerismo que se consigue entre dos personas.

Sin embargo, amar a alguien más allá de lo racional era un completo disparate. Para Ryoma aquel hecho era simplemente una obsesión por otro ser humano, cuando la propia persona no se siente segura de sí misma. Por eso buscan el apoyo incondicional de otra. Pero a eso no se le puede llamar amor.

Ann se despidió, sabiendo que dejar a Sakuno con Ryoma era un riesgo letal. El despiadado lobo cuidando a caperucita. ¿Dónde se ha visto? Pero no había muchas alternativas. Entre todos los males, este era el menor. Al menos tenía fe que su amigo sería más sincero que las otras alimañas de Atobe o Ryoga. Cualquiera de estos dos, terminaría destruyendo con o sin conocimiento, la vida y el alma de Sakuno.

_-¿Qué has dicho? Explícate, Dai Ichi – le azuzó con las manos en puño._

_-Que el incendio no salió como esperábamos – musitó sin alzar la vista, no podía enfrentar esa demoniaca mirada – Tendría que haber devastado todo el lugar, pero al parecer alguien impidió que eso fuera así._

_-Otra vez – bufó Zero con rabia - ¿Quién se interpone en nuestros planes?_

_-Lo siento, Zero-sama – se adelantó Dai Ni – no hemos podido identificar al culpable. No deja huellas ni da señales de que está presente._

_-Ahora no me cabe duda que es un alma Misshiroi. Solo un alma completa puede tener el poder para ocultar su presencia y fastidiarnos sin más._

_-Pero qué sentido tiene eso – interrumpió Dai Ichi al verse desviada la atención – No se supone que ellos no se involucran con nadie. _

_-Las almas Misshiroi son impredecibles. Por qué se está involucrando con nosotros no lo sé, pero suelen ser caprichosas. Por lo que han contado, pienso que esta vez puede que haya más de una involucrada en esto. Son demasiado precisos para interferir con lo nuestro._

_-¿Y qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Dai Ichi._

_-Hay que saber quiénes son. Por lo menos nuestros planes continúan sin problemas. A estas horas esa tonta alma debe estar desolada y a pasos de la oscuridad total._

_-¡Eh! Solo existe un pequeño inconveniente – dijo con precaución Dai Ichi. Que todavía se guardaba un detallito de la historia y que sabía provocaría más que enojo en Zero._

_-Inconveniente – su voz pareció arrastrarse por entre las piedras - ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

_-Bueno… verá… lo que sucede es… - balbuceaba nervioso, haciendo un esfuerzo para no enfrentar esa mirada que podría ocasionar pesadillas por semanas._

_-Habla de una vez – gritó Zero con ira._

_-Lo que sucede – interrumpió calmado Dai Ni – es que ahora la tonta alma esta quedándose con quien no debería._

_-¿Qué significa aquello? – golpeó los puños contra una gruesa mesa – Me quieres decir que está con él._

_No faltaron más palabras para explicar quién era él. La idea del incendio era precisamente inducir una separación permanente con esas almas gemelas y ahora todo se tornaba en su contra. Zero tuvo que contener su rabia para no despedazar a sus súbditos. Aún eran útiles y no permitiría que nadie le arruinara la diversión. Esa tonta alma tendría que caer tarde o temprano. Cómo odiaba a esas estúpidas almas Shiroi, no se escaparían de su destino y él se encargaría de eso._

"_Creo que ya nunca te encontraré… la luz ya no es tan clara._

_Si puedes escuchar mi voz… creía que podrías reconocerme._

_Quizás, este no era el tiempo para estar juntos._

_Mi esperanza se desvanece en esta seductora oscuridad."_

_Continuará...

* * *

Bueno chicas espero lo hayan disfrutado. El cambio de escenario para esta parejita que tienen un par de enemigos que desean separarlos, pero que para su infortunio provocan un peligro para sus propios planes. Ahora que viviran unos día justos, ¿podrán sus almas escucharse? ¿Ryoma podrá actuar como una luz para alumbrar la oscuridad en la que Sakuno a caído? Saludos a todas quienes me apoyan, nos vemos lo más pronto posible._


	10. Me Perteneces

Hola a todas. Estoy muy contenta que les haya gustado el capítulo y muy agradecida por sus comentarios. Me han motivado mucho. Como ven me estoy ordenando un poco y por eso pude traer otro capítulo semanal. Espero seguir con el ritmo.

* * *

9. ME PERTENECES

Un manto gris se desplegaba por toda la ciudad dejando caer copiosamente una fina llovizna, acompañada por un intenso frío que calaba los huesos de los más incautos. El día mostraba con gran claridad las emociones de algunos de sus habitantes. La mañana se presentó con más rapidez de la esperada, para quienes anhelaban un poco más de tiempo para asimilar los malos ratos y buscar un haz de luz hacia la esperanza.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? – fue la potente voz de Kippei cuando Momo abrió la puerta, tras oír los estrepitosos azotes que este sujeto vestido de monje había propiciado.

-Pasa – haciendo un gesto nada amigable al hermano de Ann y solo moviéndose lo justo para permitir su acceso.

Momoshiro sabía que esto pasaría de un momento a otro, pero nunca imaginó que a primera hora de la mañana siguiente al incendio. Le hizo señas para que esperara en alguna parte de aquel notable desorden. Solo quedaba un mínimo espacio en un sofá color café chocolate, lo demás era una cubierta de ropa y revistas de diversa índole.

Poco le importó ver la mirada de desdén que le obsequió Tachibana. El departamento habría lucido impecable si hubiese adivinado que tendría a Ann hospedada en el.

A los pocos minutos Momo apareció tras la única puerta que separaba la sala del dormitorio y sintió gran deleite de saber que Kippei no podía ignorar los hechos. Que su querida hermana pequeña había pasado la noche junto a él. A pesar de la mirada asesina que le lanzó, Momo no dio pie atrás y lo enfrentó con rostro impasible.

Ese sujeto tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea de que su hermana ya no era una niña. Y tendría que aceptar que él no tenía la menor intención de permitir que Ann se alejara de su lado. Si tenía que encadenarla a su cama para impedir que se fuera lo haría. Aunque sabía que la más dura de convencer sería Ann, quien ya le había confirmado que empezaría hoy mismo a buscar otro lugar donde vivir. "Sobre su cadáver que se iba"

-¡Hermano! – exclamó Ann desde la puerta con evidente somnolencia - ¿Qué haces acá?

Kippei, que aún permanecía rígido en la entrada, la observaba sin disimular lo que le parecía su presencia en aquel departamento. Apretó la mandíbula para no proferir una diatriba que la haría enfurecer y se acercó a ella. Tratando de relajar sus facciones.

-Tengo que enterarme por otros que mi hermana a sufrido un accidente – la acusó con dolor fraternal.

-Lo… siento. Pensaba llamarte esta mañana – su tono era sincero, la noche había sido demasiado intensa y cargada de emociones fuertes. Su único interés fue refugiarse como una débil criatura en los brazos de Momo.

-Deberías haberte ido a casa.

-No empieces – lo detuvo con firmeza – todo sucedió muy de prisa y era tarde cuando Momo me presto ayuda. Además, este lugar estaba más cerca.

-No me vengas con eso. Solo tenías que llamar y yo habría venido por ti – frunciendo el ceño, la tomó de los hombros – Me tenías preocupado. Cuando Kamio me contó lo sucedido no sabes como me sentí.

-¿Kamio? Cómo supo él…

-Solo pasaba por allí después de las compras matutinas – era una patética excusa, sabiendo que ese chico tomaba a posta ese camino solo para tener una oportunidad de verla.

-Ya… - prefirió cambiar de tema, seguro luego le tocaría calmar los celos de Momo – Que bueno que hayas venido, quiero hablar contigo de algo.

-Está bien. Toma tus cosas y vamos a casa – ordenó con una terca tonada. Si Ann podía ser tozuda, Kippei llevaba más años siéndolo.

-Ann se queda – interrumpió Momo, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada siniestra de Kippei.

-Ella…

-Ni se les ocurra ponerse a pelear ahora – alzó su voz sobre ellos y para dar más énfasis se plantó entre sus campos de visión – Kippei, no me voy a ir a ningún lado, al menos, por ahora.

-Ann – dijeron ambos. Momo por que deseaba que aceptara su propuesta de vivir juntos y Kippei por que no soportaba dejarla con ese tipo.

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante – tomó el brazo de su hermano y lo llevó hasta el sillón – Por favor.

Kippei accedió a los ruegos de su hermana. Al tiempo que ésta le mandaba una mirada explícita a Momo por el exceso de desorden. En un segundo, el aludido corrió a desocupar un poco y llevarse lo que no debería estar allí.

-¿De qué trata?

-Es sobre Sakuno – fue su respuesta un tanto tensa – y de lo que sucedió ayer.

-Hablas del incendio – afirmó su hermano.

-Sí. Creo que no fue un simple accidente.

-¿Tienes pruebas? – ante la negativa de ella, agregó – Has vuelto a tener sueños premonitorios.

-No. Pero cuando supe que todo fue producto de mis velas, estuve segura que era un atentado.

-Entiendo. Considerando las circunstancias de esa chica, esto es algo que podía suceder – dijo con tono adusto – Puede que no sea lo único que pase y lo sabes.

-Sí. Por eso estoy preocupada – se aferró a una mano de su hermano – tengo que ayudarla.

-Todavía no encuentras a su alma gemela y ese es el problema. Mientras más tiempo transcurra más peligro correrá esa chica. El tiempo está en su contra y este incendio seguro que le afecta negativamente a su alma. Puede incluso que esté al borde de convertirse en Shizumu.

-¡No! – pronunció con tono angustiado – es muy pronto. Tú mismo me dijiste que podía tardarse meses para eso.

-Puede ser. Pero este tipo de golpe a sus sentidos es una manera rápida y fácil de atacarla. Considera que esto no es la única forma para debilitar sus barreras, sin darte cuenta pueden estar menoscabando áreas no visibles. Te lo advertí al principio, por eso el collar siempre debe estar junto a ella.

-Lo sé. Pero que podemos hacer ahora. Por más que lo intentamos Sakuno parece no reaccionar a nadie, pienso que alguien está bloqueando las señales de su alma… no sé que esperar – al decir aquello recibió una taza humeante de café, de parte de Momo que permanecía en silencio.

-Esa es una alta probabilidad. De ser así no es mucho lo que puedes hacer – bebió un sorbo de café, antes de comentar con tono preocupante – El que su alma este sitiada puede ser alarmante. Debes saber que al no tener señales claras, Ryuzaki puede enamorarse de cualquiera y sin distinguir a la real.

-Pero no sería bueno eso. Aunque ella no encuentre a su alma gemela, puede ser feliz aceptando otro camino.

-Imposible. A caso olvidas que ella no llegó aquí por vías normales – haciéndola recordar que Sakuno no pertenecía a esta época.

-¿A qué te refieres con vías normales? – cuestionó Momo que se daba cuenta que algo importante no le habían contado.

Kippei lo miró con indiferencia y paso de su curiosidad. Pero Ann se apiadó de él al verlo tan inquieto. Y de alguna forma sintió la necesidad de confiar plenamente en Momo, sabiendo que hasta el día de hoy, jamás se había burlado de sus asuntos poco convencionales.

-Verás… – en pocos minutos le comunicó a Momo la llegada de Sakuno al Tokio del siglo XXI, sin excluir ningún detalle y la obvia reticencia de Ryoma para creer aquello. Volver a repasar la historia le permitió recordar los puntos importantes y la preocupación que su hermano profesaba.

-Ufff… ya me parecía que algo no encajaba – logró decir luego de sorber un gran trago de café – Pero Ryoma jamás creería algo como eso.

-¡¿Me crees?! – expresó sorprendida al notar en esos ojos violetas la realidad innegable de que confiaba hasta ese punto en ella.

Momoshiro le sonrió con seguridad y su hermano bufó irritado. Kippei también distinguió esa mirada de confianza, lo cual solo indicaba una cosa. Su hermana se aferraría aún más a ese molesto sujeto.

-Gracias – sus ojos grisáceos lo miraron con adoración y Momo se olvido de cualquier problema.

-Volvamos al punto – enfatizó Kippei ante esa escena.

-Claro – dijo Ann al parpadea y recuperar el control - ¿Qué querías decir con lo de antes?

-Que para esa chica no hay segunda opción – retomó – Según los escritos, este tipo de ritual tiene un alto costo para quien lo práctica.

-¿Cuál sería ese costo? – cuestionó Momo absorto ante los hechos tan fantasiosos.

-Tu misma me lo dijiste – señaló a su hermana – si ella no encuentra a su alma gemela, perderá su capacidad para amar.

-Pero si se enamora de alguien diferente – habló Momo.

-No servirá de nada –contestó Ann con tono depresivo – por que el alma de Sakuno fue absolutamente despierta y no aceptará a nadie más que a su idóneo.

-No entiendo. Si ella se enamora, entonces su alma no podía solo aceptarlo.

-Que idiota eres – interfirió Kippei – Si un alma que ha despertado no logra conectarse con su otra mitad, lo más probable es que caiga en desdicha y se transforme en Shizumu. Lo que implica caer en un letargo indefinido hasta que cualquier cosa la empuje a Saigo. En palabras sencillas, un alma que se convierte en Saigo vagará eternamente en el mar de la amargura y oscuridad; y el individuo portador perderá su capacidad para amar.

-Mmm… pero si ahora que todavía es normal, no podría enamorarse de otro. Si es así ella podría ser feliz ¿No creen?

-Aquella situación solo retardaría el proceso un poco – adujo Tachibana mayor – Pero el problema no es ese, sino las consecuencias de dicha relación.

-Y eso sería – incentivó un Momo curioso.

-Que ella no podría soportar un rechazo o rompimiento si está enamorada – Ann se paró de su sitio y caminó vacilante – Cualquier golpe emocional que Sakuno reciba, le afectará mil veces más que aun alma normal. Imagínate caminar desnudo en plena nevazón.

-¡Ya veo! Si que la tiene difícil esa chica.

-A propósito – advirtió Kippe - ¿Dónde está ella?

-Con Ryoma. Por el momento no debemos preocuparnos, allí no corre peligro – al ver la mirada cómplice de ambos, dijo - ¿Qué sucede?

-Pienso que has cometido un grave error. Hasta donde yo sé, Echizen no tiene que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que las mujeres se enamoren de él – expresó al tiempo que estiraba las piernas – Y dejarlos solo bajo el mismo techo es dar libertar para mucho.

Ann dudo un instante al oír aquel argumento. Para luego con seguridad comentar frente a ellos, que se consideraban tan expertos.

-No hay de que preocuparse. Hablaré con Sakuno para que este atenta a no caer y ya hablé con Ryoma para que no se acerque a ella.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua, hermana – objetó - ¿Crees que podrás detener los instintos de Echizen con esas infantiles palabras?

-Ryoma no siente ningún interés por Sakuno – musitó con poco convencimiento – ella no es su tipo.

-Y eso que importa. Ryuzaki es una mujer bella y accesible. Dudo mucho que Echizen pase por alto el hecho de tenerla a su alcance. Además, eso de que no tiene interés alguno, por favor, Ann. Yo mismo vi la forma en como la miraba para año nuevo. ¿Lo niegas?

-Ryoma no haría algo malo con Sakuno. Ella es muy inocente y él lo sabe. Estoy segura que se abstendrá. ¿Cierto Momo?

-Tu hermano tiene razón – expresó con un mohín – ningún hombre dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa, por muy caballeroso o tonto que sea. Si la chica es bella y más encima bajo su techo, es una clara invitación a seducirla. Y siendo ella la inocencia personificada, el reto y el premio son aún mayores.

-Tú también – rezongó Ann.

-Es que yo también me he dado cuenta de la actitud de Ryoma hacia ella. Y ahora que nadie será testigo, él se sentirá con mayor libertar para actuar. Lo siento, pero si estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo.

Ann derrotada dejó caer sus hombros. Lo que habían dicho ambos era cierto y aunque para ella no fuera tan real, tenía que aceptar que los hombres ven y piensan las cosas de manera muy opuesta a las mujeres. El problema es que ella también sabía que entre esos dos algo pasaba, y secretamente, esperaba que ambos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Solo era un vago instinto que así fuera… pero si no… ojalá sus sueños regresaran.

**0o0o0o0o**

La noche había sido un completo martirio para Ryoma. Tener al objeto de su deseo cruzando esa única puerta le había provocado el mayor insomnio de su vida. Una vez Ann lo dejó solo con esas amenazas rondando su cabeza, se había dejado caer frustrado en un sofá frente al delicioso bulto. Se sentía como a un niño al que le regalan un nuevo juguete y después le prohíben ocuparlo.

Lo más seguro era que durante el incendio había aspirado demasiado humo y el monóxido carbónico estaba aturdiendo sus neuronas, por eso se había dejado embaucar por las palabras de Ann, no existía otra explicación para haber aceptado ser torturado por propia voluntad. El dilema sería hasta cuando soportaría aquello.

Ni desechando ni considerando mucho lo que Ann le había dicho. Ryoma no tenía la menor intención de seducir a Sakuno en su propia casa, eso era demasiado peligroso. Hasta el día de hoy, nunca había permitido que ninguna mujer traspasara ese umbral e invadiera su tranquila privacidad. Ni siquiera permitía que supieran donde vivía, así que este asunto era todo un suceso.

Su gran disyuntiva sería lidiar con una fémina dentro de su casa. Que para empeorar las cosas, esa chica con ojos de rubíes, tenía la facultad absoluta para ponerlo de rodillas pidiendo atención. Para Ryoma dicha situación lo ponía de un humor de perros. Cómo era posible ser hechizado de esa manera por una simple mujer. Reconocía su completa debilidad cuando se trataba de ella, pero no sabía qué hacer para no dejarse dirigir.

-Traidor – murmuró entre dientes, al ver asomar la cola de Karupin entre el cobertor de Sakuno.

No podía culpar a su gato, ya que él se moría por cambiar de lugar. Aspiró profundo con la ilusa esperanza de sentir el aroma a flores que destilaba Sakuno. Sin sentirlo realmente en su nariz, fantaseó con embriagarse con esos adictivos perfumes femeninos. Al volver a observarla, un repentino golpe de deseo atravesó su cuerpo y se puso rígido. Casi escuchaba aquella bestia primitiva que le decía poséela. Es tuya.

Reprimiendo una sarta de imprecaciones, se paró de un salto para ir a encerrarse a su cueva oscura y calmar las ansias de engullirse a su presa. Comenzaba a sentirse como un verdadero pervertido, que sueña incansablemente con saborear a mujeres vulnerables. Los genes de su padre eran más fuertes de lo que imaginaba, si no se iba con cuidado terminaría cometiendo una barbaridad.

Antes de dormir, se había dado un baño con el agua más fría que pudo obtener. Mentalizándose con todo su autocontrol para borrar de su cabeza cualquier imagen pervertida que tuviera que ver con Ryuzaki. Mejor con cualquier mujer sobre la faz de la tierra, ya lo había intentado antes y por mucho que esbozaba el cuerpo de una preciosidad diferente, irremediablemente su mente terminaba el bosquejo con la inocente de Ryuzaki.

Todavía sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido por el hielo del agua, se apresuró a meterse en la cama y obligarse a dormir. Solo fueron necesarios unos cuantos segundos para que no solo su mente, sino también, todo su cuerpo reclamaran por el hambre que sentía al no tener alimento. Blasfemó con cuanta palabrota se sabía, para luego enterrar su frustrada cabeza en la almohada.

Solo consiguió dormir escasas horas y no profundamente. Ya que sus ansias por tener a Ryuzaki entre sus brazos acaparó todos sus sueños. El deseo intenso que afloraba con solo pensar en ella lo turbaba sobre manera. Fue por eso que tomó una inmutable decisión. La ignoraría el tiempo que fuese necesario, mientras ella estuviese viviendo bajo su techo se negaría a aceptar su presencia, si era forzoso fingiría que no existía.

¿Qué tan complicado podría ser eso? Si de todos modos siempre ignoraba a la mitad de sus conocidos. Incluyendo a su familia.

Y lo mejor era dejar las reglas claras de un principio. Sopesando sus opciones optó por darse un baño igual de frío que la noche anterior. Luego iría a enfrentar a esa poderosa ninfa y le cantaría las normas de convivencia. Le dejaría en claro que no tenía que fraternizar con él y que de ser posible hiciera cuenta que no estaba allí. Que no se metiera en su vida ni él se metería en la suya.

Ryoma sonrió con arrogancia ante la astucia de su idea. Si le demostraba a esa chica que su persona no le interesaba y que en cierto grado le desagradaba. Entonces, seguro se enfadaría y haría lo requerido para marcharse cuanto antes. Aquella posibilidad le hizo sentir un inesperado vacío en su pecho, pero rápidamente lo suprimió. Desde ya sé negaría a cualquier sentimiento extraño.

No se podía permitir mantener una relación con una mujer bajo esas circunstancias. Era demasiado comprometedor y cercano teniéndola en su casa. Estaba decidido a conservar las distancias y confiado que triunfaría en esta tarea. Claro que Ryoma no había tomado en cuenta que decirlo no implica éxito.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Unas insistentes cosquillas en su mejilla la despertaron del sueño inquieto en el que se encontraba. Al abrir sus ojos comprobó la causa de esa molestia personificada en un gato Himalaya, que la observaba con curiosidad al tiempo que emitía un sonoro ronroneo. Parpadeó para despejar las neblinas del sueño y focalizarse en la realidad.

¿Dónde estaba? Fue su primer pensamiento, al notar el color frío de las paredes. Ese gato que maulló cuando la vio despierta, le hizo conjeturar en el lugar… No, eso era absurdo. Por qué estaría en el departamento de… él. Sin moverse ni un milímetro giró su rostro desconcertado y con velocidad las imágenes entraron en su cabeza.

Se sentó de golpe y Karupin maulló disgustado, para luego abandonarla. Miró a cada lado y la verdad se hacía innegable. Sillones de cuero azul marino, enmarcaban el espacio donde había dormido. Cortinas como plata oscura cubrían la luz. Y aquella puerta, casi frente a ella, le hizo dar un brinco a su corazón expectante. Sabía que al otro lado estaba el cuarto de Ryoma… Y él, estaría allí.

Antes de comenzar a divagar, el día anterior hizo presencia en su mente. El incendio. Aquel siniestro se repetía incansable en su cabeza, volvía a sentir la culpa cerniéndose sobre ella. El dolor punzante que golpeaba su frágil armadura. Y Sakuno tuvo la sensación que un manto gris cubría a su persona. Aplacando con sutileza su optimismo de vida.

_Estoy sola, ya nadie parece oírme… dónde te has ido…_

_Para que no me escuches. Quién te alejó de mi lado._

_¿Volverás a mí?… Sin duda mis caminos no se conectan con lo tuyos._

_Me quedaré sola en esta gradual oscuridad._

Aquellos lamentosos pensamientos vagaban inconexos por su atormentada cabeza. Sakuno no sabía si era ella quien lo decía o solo eran frases alguna vez aprendidas. Como si en algún momento hubiese leído una novela y ahora estuviese rememorando esos pasajes, que de cierta forma encajaban con su actual estado de ánimo. Ya que su corazón parecía llorar.

De repente la puerta se abrió. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en guardia al ver esa figura masculina cruzar el umbral. Sus miradas chocaron, igual que dos chispas eléctricas, un mero segundo, porque Ryoma al reaccionar corto la conexión y se fue a la cocina. Sakuno tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo sucedía en él, pero no alcanzó a cavilar las respuestas.

Al percatarse que aún permanecía acostada, la vergüenza bañó su rostro de piel nívea. Con rapidez admirable se levantó y arreglo esa área lo mejor que pudo. Era imperioso sentirse segura para poder enfrentar y comprender su estadía allí. Era difícil mantener la calma cuando percibía en cada movimiento la mirada inquisitiva de Ryoma sobre ella. Por algún minuto se imaginó ser la presa de un animal salvaje y eso le causó… temor, debería ser lo lógico, pero más que eso fue… expectación.

-¿D-dónde… puedo guardar… esto? – se atrevió a pronuncia para romper el hielo.

Ryoma que se había servido un café matutino, le hizo una señal con el dedo apuntando a una puerta angosta cerca del cuarto. Sakuno tomó el futón e intentó idear alguna estrategia de conversación. Necesitaba saber ciertas cosas y sobre todo comprender que hacía durmiendo ahí. A pesar de sus nervios palpitando por todo su cuerpo, se inspiró coraje para comportase como una mujer segura.

Sakuno se aproximó a la cocina y Ryoma le alcanzó una taza con café, de manera inconsciente y natural, hecho que hizo sentirse a Sakuno más cómoda y serena. Aunque el sabor amargo de ese oscuro brebaje no le agradara, aceptó. Dejando que el silencio siguiera su reinado, sorbió un pequeño trago de café y no pudo evitar arrugar la frente en descontento por el contenido.

Dejó la taza sobre el mesón metalizado que separada la cocina de la sala y alzó sus bellos ojos para enfrentarse a su servidor. Al unirse a esa mirada ámbar, una rara emoción nació desde lo más recóndito de su ser. Hace a penas unos cuantos minutos, percibía la oscuridad del pesimismo cernirla con amenazadora potencia. Pero al conectarse otra vez con esos ojos, una brisa fresca arremetió con violencia para derribar aquel inquietante ataque.

Era verosímil creer que la sola presencia de Ryoma, pudiera traer una calma tan efectiva a sus peligrosos demonios. Como si él manejara las llaves para encerrar los miedos más profundos de su persona. Podría ser él… reprimió aquel pensamiento tan cargado de fantasía y carente de argumento. Al instante de permitir esa posibilidad, algo dentro de ella se cerraba con fuerza.

Pero nada pudo evitar que sintiera una dicha tan inmensa, al tomar conciencia de que Ryoma podía facilitarle el camino a la tranquilidad. Fue tal su sorpresa ante ese poder, que alzó sus luminosos ojos y le regaló una cegadora sonrisa, como si estuviese agradeciéndole algo más que un simple brebaje. El impacto para Ryoma fue tan inesperado como letal para sus sentidos. Su corazón de un pálpito se le atragantó en la garganta y a punto estuvo de ahogarse con el café.

¿En qué maldito momento, había pensado que ignorarla sería pan comido? Ni siquiera había tenido la menor posibilidad de defenderse ante una sutil sonrisa. El ataque de esa ninfa le dejó claro que sobrevivir sin querer devorársela, sería tan fácil como respirar bajo el agua.

-¿Estás bien? – su tono cálido y ansioso por socorrerlo, no ayudaban en nada a sus planes de evadirla.

-Sí – objetó dando un paso atrás al verla acercarse tanto – me quemé.

Sakuno miró de un lado a otro y cogió un vaso para llenarlo de agua fría. Sin darse cuenta actuaba con una diligencia desconocida y la torpeza que siempre mostraba, parecía no tener intenciones de avergonzarla.

-Bebe un poco – ordenó inmutable.

Ryoma lo habría rechazado, pero pensó que era mejor fingir que se había quemado para no tener que dar explicaciones - ¿Explicaciones? Algo no estaba funcionando bien en su cerebro para pensar así –. A pesar de esa burla a sí mismo, prefirió calmar el calor que crecía dentro y bebió toda el agua de un solo trago.

-¿Ya estás bien? – su voz suave de sirena lo turbaba con violencia, pero consiguió asentir – Me alegro.

Nuevamente, el silencio se prolongó entre ellos. Era notorio que ninguno de los dos lograba generar un ambiente cómodo. Sakuno para serenar su ansiedad intentó beber el café y pensar una estrategia sencilla. Observó su alrededor buscando algo que la ayudara. Por otra parte, Ryoma no movía un solo músculo por temor a cometer un error y para empeorar su situación, se encontraba encerrado en la cocina con la única salida disponible a través de Ryuzaki. No podía arriesgarse a percibir su esencia femenina más cerca todavía.

-¡Eh!... ¿Dónde… está Ann? – dejando en claro que no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior.

-Se fue donde Momoshiro – la respuesta más larga que había dado desde que la conoció.

-¡Ah! – expresó para dar vuelta al mesón divisor y sentarse frente a Ryoma, que no tuvo de otra que quedarse al ver su intención de continuar la charla - Y… eso es muy lejos.

-Como unas 6 cuadras – señalando por la ventana en dirección sur.

-¡Oh! – emitió un gritito que alertó a Ryoma – son más de las once de la mañana. Tengo que avisar a la señora Akagi, debe estar esperándome.

Salto de su silla y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo de un lado a para otro con nerviosismo. Paraba, observaba y volvía sobre sus pasos. Hasta que giró de improviso hacia Ryoma, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, logró que éste se tensara y comentó.

-No tengo teléfono – Ryoma respiró hondo y apuntó a su cuarto.

-Allá hay uno, úsalo – su tono no dejaba ver la tensión que lo dominaba.

-Gracias – saliendo rauda hacia el cuarto. Sin darse cuenta que su sola presencia parecía enloquecer Ryoma.

Tenerla revoloteando por su casa iba a ser un duro trabajo. Ni siquiera podía imaginar como haría para ignorarla si cada parte de su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a ella. El magnetismo que afloraba desde lo más profundo de él, le impedía fingir que no existía. Una necesidad indescifrable corría por sus venas, siendo consciente que la única saciedad posible era unirse con esa chica.

Aunque prefirió no imaginar el tipo de enlace que su conciencia le exigía, es más se abstendría a creer que solo era algo meramente físico.

Sakuno volvió a la sala con un semblante, al parecer, más sereno.

Ryoma que no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos advirtió al instante que estaba nerviosa y que fugazmente alzaba la mirada hacia él, para luego apartarla confusa. Era evidente que algo deseaba y no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

-¿Qué quieres? – farfulló ante su propia debilidad de saber que necesitaba.

-¡Ah! – dijo con un brinco y sonrojándose, para desgracia de Ryoma – Es que… yo… lo que sucede… estoy impregnada a humo y me gustaría… si pudiera ocupar… el baño – fue casi un murmullo que terminó diciendo con la cabeza inclinada.

-Hay toallas en el baño – su voz sonaba tosca, al verse incapaz de controlar las vívidas imágenes de esa chica bajo un cálido chorro de agua, completamente desnuda.

-G-gracias – su sonrojo era notable y se dirigió al cuarto – otra cosa.

-¿Qué? – gruñó, al tiempo que cambiaba inquieto el peso de un pie a otro.

-N-no tengo… ropa limpia – Ryoma apretó las manos con fuerza, esa chica estaba jugando con fuego. ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta?

-Saca algo del closet – fue todo lo que pueda decir antes de abrir la puerta de calle, se detuvo y anunció – iré a comprar comida – y desapareció.

No podía quedarse a oír como el agua corría, ya que se sentía incapacitado para bloquear esas escenas en su cabeza. Eso lo mataría lentamente, sin misericordia alguna.

Sakuno parpadeó perpleja por ese extraño comportamiento y luego lo atribuyó a que podría sentirse molesto por tener que aceptarla allí. Lo que era cierto, aunque no por las razones que ella pudiera imaginar. Pero, Sakuno, prefirió no caer en la angustia y hacer algo para que su hospedaje ahí no fuera un estorbo.

Ya que por mucho que no quisiera incomodar, no existía otro lugar posible donde irse inmediatamente. Suspiró muy profundo para darse energías y valor. Repasó cada recoveco del departamento e ideó una manera de compensar su estadía. Cocinar estaba descartado, a menos que deseara causar un desastre. Por otro lado, había algo que si podía, dedicarse a la limpieza y por lo visto ese lugar necesitaba una ayuda, no era un chiquero… pero se distinguía la soltería masculina. Aseado, aunque no reluciente.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Ryoma regresó casi unas dos horas después, con la esperanza de tener bajo control sus instintos masculinos más primitivos, y cargando varias bolsas llenas de cosas comestibles. El extraño silencio que gobernaba su hogar lo inquieto. Dejó las compras sobre el mesón de la cocina e investigo su alrededor. El olor a limpio era impresionante, si hasta percibía una suave fragancia a limón y flores.

Sí, definitivamente, había una mujer viviendo en ese lugar. Y hablando de eso ¿Dónde estaba?

El departamento no tenía muchas opciones y si no estaba a la vista, lo otra única posibilidad era… su cuarto. Por instinto retrocedió como si le hubiesen pedido entrar en una cueva volcánica a minutos de hacer erupción. Oyó un insistente maullido tras la puerta, más unos rasguños desesperados por salir que captaron su atención.

Obviando sus aprensiones recientes, se acercó de manera automática para abrir la puerta y unos segundos después divisó a Karupin, que al verlo saltó a sus brazos de forma inquieta. El tranquilo animal ahora estaba tenso y erizado por algo que lo había asustado. Ryoma entró para verificar que sucedía, pero su cuarto estaba inmaculado y… vacío. No había indicios de lo que pudiera haber perturbado a su gato. Lo dejó pasar, seguro el verse encerrado lo había molestado.

Solo que la siguiente reacción de Karupin lo contradijo. Le enterró las filosas garras para liberarse, el leve dolor le hizo dejar caer a su gato y lo miró ceñudo por el ataque. El animal se estiro para dejar salir un maullido más potente y dar vueltas entre las piernas de Ryoma. En otro momento, habría pensado que su mascota deseaba algunos mimos, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no.

Sus instintos se alertaron y se fijó en la puerta del cuarto de baño. Entreabierta se dejaba asomar un leve vapor… Se estremeció… Dudó... Luego miró a Karupin y como si éste le hubiese entendido la pregunta… maulló, para después entrar en el baño cubierto de un denso vaho. Más claro no podría ser. Ryoma se apresuró a entrar sabiendo que un suceso no muy bueno había ocurrido.

Y era evidente que no se había equivocado. Sakuno yacía desfallecida a un costado de la puerta, envuelta en una sola toalla que cubría a penas sus suaves curvas. Ryoma suprimió cualquier pensamiento impropio para la ocasión y se apresuró a llegar hasta ella. Era una emergencia, no una fantasía erótica masculina. Aunque por precaución tomo otra gruesa toalla y la tapó.

-¡Ryuzaki! – golpeteó con suavidad las húmedas mejillas de la chica, sin hallar respuesta.

Soltando una blasfemia por su mala suerte. Respiró no tan profundo por miedo a embriagarse de ese perfume de mujer. Entonces, la cargó en sus fuertes brazos y la llevó al cuarto, para sin dificultad depositarla en su cama. Distinguiendo la humedad del baño, con movimientos rápidos la metió bajo la colcha y le arrebató la toalla. Lo hizo de tal forma que sus ojos gatunos no pudieran grabar muy bien aquel apetitoso cuerpo.

La cubrió hasta los hombros y se quedó mirándola embelesado por la belleza marfileña. Los cabellos castaños se desparramaban sobre la mullida almohada. Tenía que huir de ella, o terminaría postrado a sus pies pidiendo su atención. Cuando se dio cuenta que sus rodillas tocaban el suelo, se supo perdido. ¿Quiénes eres, para tener ese poder?

Karupin saltó en la cama, para colocarse al lado de Sakuno, era todo un guardián que velaba por la bella doncella.

-¿Hasta tú has caído en su embrujo? – Y el gato maulló.

Ryoma se sintió debilitado al darse cuenta que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para escarpar del hechizo, mucho menos en esos instantes. Aunque hubiese querido dejarla sola, su cuerpo y sus ojos se negaban a abandonarla. Su mano izquierda por voluntad propia alejó uno de esos mechones castaños, para despejar la imagen de ninfa durmiendo a los pies de un bosque.

Llevó aquel mechón hacia la parte de atrás de la pequeña oreja de Sakuno, permitiendo a sus dedos rozar la delicada piel hasta el final del cuello femenino. Sentir el pulso regular y la calidez que desprendía, lo turbó. Caricias tan simples e inocentes parecían despertar en él un fuego mayor a los roces experimentados. Estuvo a punto de perderse en aquellas excitantes sensaciones, cuando una fina cadena despertó su interés.

Recordaba haber visto aquel colgante la primera vez que la vio. Una delicada cadena de plata que transportaba una triangular piedra roja. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que su sentido común. Por alguna razón inescrutable para su mente, fue girando con suavidad la largura del metal, así atrajo poco a poco la singular piedra hasta el alcance de su mano.

La gema carmín fue atrapada entre sus dedos. Una corriente eléctrica tan potente como si hubiera recibido un rayo en plena tormenta, le atravesó cada célula de su cuerpo. Fue a penas un parpadeo, pero la parálisis fue total.

_Eres tú, sabía que te encontraría… estabas tan cerca._

_¿Sabes quien soy?... ¿Aún no me reconoces?…_

"_Tú me llamabas… ¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

_Tú me perteneces, por que yo te pertenezco a ti._

_Te quiero a ti._

Ryoma se paró de golpe, cuando sus músculos entumecidos recuperaron fuerza. Un frío recorrió sus venas antes de recobrar el control de sí. Desconcertado miró primero a Ryuzaki, que seguía sin sentido, nada en ella podía asegurar que hubiese sentido el impacto. Volteó a ver a Karupin, que movió una de sus orejas al igual que un radar y siguió durmiendo. Ryoma tuvo que respirar pausadamente para alcanzar un poco de aire que despejara su cabeza.

Estático en su cuarto, giró en sí mismo buscando señales de lo que acababa de sentir. Todo estaba exactamente igual que hace unos instantes, nada era diferente ni siquiera el aire que respiraba. Otra vez había tenido una de esas extrañas alucinaciones, solo que ahora no creía que fuera tan irreal. Lo sentía en una emoción que chocaba contra su interior, rogando por ser liberada.

Tú también lo has escuchado, ¿Cierto? Una extraña voz que invadió su conciencia. Ryoma exilió aquellas sensaciones hacia una de sus mazmorras mentales, no estaba del todo convencido que lo acontecido haya tenido efecto.

-R-ryoma-kun – un leve murmullo que lo alerto.

Observó a Ryuzaki que continuaba dormida, pero movía sus labios emitiendo sonidos ininteligibles. Ryoma sonrió satisfecho y al instante se imprecó por aquella tonta reacción.

Los párpados le pesaban más de lo normal. Sentía que su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes y no lograba recordar que había sucedido. Era extraño, por que percibía los fuertes latidos de su corazón… ¿Por qué me siento tan emocionada?... Luego su pulso que parecía recién estar relajándose.

Se obligó a para abrir sus ojos, Sakuno pudo distinguir que estaba acostada y una persona yacía frente a ella. Focalizando a esa difusa imagen, se conectó con una seria mirada ámbar. Impulsivamente, sonrió y antes de ser consciente de lo que debía decir, sus labios se movieron por voluntad propia.

-R-ryoma-kun – la dulzura en su tono la hizo sonrojarse y a Ryoma casi lo derriba – P-perdón… E-echizen-san.

-Ryoma está bien – eso también salió mucho antes que pudiera analizarlo, pero ya estaba dicho - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Por qué? – frunció la frente e intentó sentarse.

-¡No! – se apresuró a decirle, si se enderezaba de forma tan descuidada, las sábanas se desplazarían hacia un punto que le harían tambalear su autocontrol.

Sakuno se detuvo insegura. Desvió la vista apenada, creyendo que había cometido alguna tontería. Entonces, su cuerpo reaccionó al contacto de la suave colcha y una de sus manos investigó la causa. Las mejillas hirvieron de vergüenza de un sopetón.

-¿P-por… por… qué…? – cómo entrelazar las palabras con tal magnitud de bochorno.

-Te… desmayaste en el baño – contestó desviando un poco la vista de su rostro, era una escena demasiado apetecible como para permanecer impávido.

-¿D-desma…yada?... Claro – asintió al recordar que el calor de la ducha le hizo sentirse aturdida, y luego la fatiga atacó inmisericorde – L-lo… siento.

-Descansa – ordenó con voz autoritaria. Antes de salir, la miró por última vez y luego desapareció hacia la sala.

Sakuno quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, perdida en la imagen masculina que ya no se veía. Una duda se incrustó en su mente al ver la rara situación. Cuando se enfocó en esos ojos ámbares un brillo distinto distinguió en él. Fue solo una fracción de segundo en que creyó que algo se le escapaba, un suceso desconocido había tenido efecto mientras ella dormía y no alcanzaba a figurarse de que trataba.

Fuese lo que fuese, una intuición que latía dentro de ella, le aseguraba que había sido un hecho mágico. Las emociones que todavía se albergan en su ser se lo confirmaban. Sakuno notaba como sentimientos de felicidad y plenitud corrían libres por su cuerpo. El único problema era no conocer a que se debía, ya que preguntarle directamente a Ryoma estaba descartado.

-R-ryoma-kun – se atrevió a pronunciar en un suave murmullo, aun sin persona presentes no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo cercano que sonaba eso.

Recordar que Ryoma le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre, un regocijo inmenso hizo saltar otra vez a su corazón. Se acomodó entre la colcha y dejó escapar un suspiro. Se sentía muy emocionada, pero la duda volvía a ella.

Qué podría ocurrir si se enamoraba de Ryoma, sería tal vez correspondida.

Y qué sucedería con su alma gemela. Llegaría a sentir similares sentimientos al reconocerla.

Quizás… dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo por Ryoma, no fuese el mejor camino a tomar. Aunque comenzaba a temer que esa precaución venía con harto retraso, porque ya se sentía atraída poderosamente a él.

_Él te pertenece… por qué no te das cuenta…_

_Escúchame… es él a quien hemos estado buscando._

_¡Maldita sea!… por qué no puedes percibirlo._

_Si tú no reaccionas… por favor, has un esfuerzo… escúchame._

_¿Quién te impide saber de mi existencia?_

_Si tú no me oyes… entonces… él no podrá escucharme._

_Y la soledad que siento, comienza a consumir mis fuerzas…_

_-¡Bastardos incompetentes! – fue el grito que reverberó por todo el cuarto__, de un lugar secreto en las montañas – ¡Púdranse todas las malditas almas en el infierno!_

_Fue el único sonido que logró oírse en metros a la redonda, ni el más osado de los súbditos se atrevió a calmar la ira de Zero. Cada uno de ellos fue consciente del instante exacto en que la "tonta alma" había reconocido a su gemela. Todos sus diligentes planes parecían ir derrumbándose a cada día, por más esmero que colocaban en impedir ese encuentro. Algo más fuerte o astuto que ellos se encargaba de echar por tierra sus esfuerzos._

_-Pongan atención – retumbó en el cuarto – acabamos de perder una importante batalla, pero nuestros planes todavía pueden realizarse._

_-Y cómo sería eso – sea aventuró a decir Dai Ichi._

_-Siempre tan incompetentes – bufó Zero – Dai Ni, explícales la situación._

_-El que la tonta alma haya reconocido a su gemela, solo es un pequeño problema. Mientras sus respectivos dueños no reacciones a las peticiones de sus respectivas almas, todavía podemos hacer algo._

_-Pero – dijo Dai Ichi – creí que ahora que se encontraron ya no habría manera._

_-Cállate y escucha – contestó Zero con violencia._

_-Para nuestra fortuna, la tonta alma no puede comunicarse aún con su dueña y eso nos da más tiempo. Lo mismo pasa con la otra alma, recién ha podido saber quien lo llama, pero no ha sido despierta todavía y por tanto no puede acceder tan rápido a los dichos de ella._

_-Fue una suerte que la dueña de la tonta alma estuviera inconsciente, debido a eso no logró una conexión inmediata con su alma. Tenemos que seguir reforzando el hechizo restrictivo sobre la dueña y así tendremos una oportunidad – hubo agregado Zero._

_-No se preocupe, Zero-sama – agregó una voz desde la oscuridad – nosotros nos encargaremos que el hechizo restrictivo no vuelva a fallar._

_-Eso espero. Vayan todos a trabajar y hagan lo posible por que esos dos no puedan reaccionar a las voces de sus almas. Sobre todo ataquen a la tonta alma._

_-Síiii – fue la unanimidad en el cuarto oscuro._

Mientras Sakuno no logré escuchar a su propia alma,

ésta no podrá decirle que Ryoma es el dueño de su alma gemela.

Por otro lado, si Ryoma continúa esforzándose por evitar esos fuertes sentimientos,

no ayudará a que su propia alma despierte.

¿Podrán llegar a reconocerse?

Continuará...

* * *

Listo, el alma de Sakuno ya sabe que Ryoma tiene a su gemela, pero que podrá hacer si su dueña no la escucha.

Una chica me pregunto (sorry no recuerdo su nombre ahora) por que Sakuno había llegado desnuda la primera vez. Nunca aclaré aquello, pero según mis pensamiento el ritual era muy complicado y solo podía transportar a un alma, que inevitablemente esta unida a un humano, pero nada de una época a otra podía cruzar el portal. La única excepción fue el colgante que le dio su abuela y ya lo había usado la sacerdotisa.

Nos vemos, cuídense


	11. Un Deseo Que Conseguir

Hola!!! Cómo están. Gracias por leer mi historia y seguir escribiendo sus comentarios. Ahora les traigo otro capítulo que espero les guste. Disfruten. Aviso es un tantito más largo que los anteriores, mejor léanlo por partes y así tienen menos tiempo que esperar hasta otro capitulo.

* * *

10. UN DESEO QUE CONSEGUIR

Rápidamente, Ryoma, asumió que sus "geniales" planes para omitir a Ryuzaki de su vida, eran inviables. Tuvo la misma certeza que de niño cuando había querido manejar una manguera de bombero a toda presión, entonces Nanrijo le había advertido que con esos flacuchos brazos y ese cuerpo enclenque era absurdo pensarlo. Pero terco como era hizo caso omiso y terminó con un brazo lesionado, más unas cuantas contusiones al ser derribado sobre un muro.

Para fortuna suya, los turnos de los siguientes dos días fueron nocturnos. Eso le permitió recobrar su equilibrio mental y volver a replantearse una nueva estrategia. Aunque a pesar de sus esfuerzos no halló ninguna y no poder ver a Sakuno le causaba cierta desazón. Llegaba siempre después que Ryuzaki se iba a la florería y se marchaba antes que esta volviera.

Aquel trajín le estaba costando horas de sueño y comenzaba a notarse en su semblante. Además de su desagradable mal humor.

-O'chibi, ¿Ya has solucionado tu problema? – aquel tono alegre de Eiji le decía que era mejor seguir con los ojos cerrados, de seguro si no lo tomaba en cuenta se iría.

Eiji era como un niño inquieto que necesita ser atendido. Así que Ryoma siguió acomodado en el viejo sillón, claramente enviando el mensaje estoy descansando, no molesten.

-Creo que es evidente que no – la inconfundible voz de ese intrigante sujeto.

-¡Oh! – expresó con pesar Eiji – Creo que O'chibi debería consultar con Sadaharu, seguro uno de sus jugos le ayudara con su "problema".

-Pienso que un buen Merlot sería más efectivo – contradijo Fuji, al tiempo que Ryoma captaba en el acto el mensaje entre líneas.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – pronunció el pelirrojo algo desorientado, muchas veces no lograba captar las indirectas, sobre todo las de su compañero Syusuke.

-A que…

-Estoy bien – gruñó Echizen, cuando se ponía en pie y miraba irritado a Fuji.

-En serio, O'chibi – saltó EIji sobre él e intentó tomarle la temperatura y mirarlo con ojos maternales – Vuelve a funcionar tu…

Ryoma lo calló con un movimiento brusco para quitárselo de encima. Aquella situación comenzaba a ser incómoda y no estaba de humor para la tortura síquica de Fuji.

-¡Eiji! – la voz de Oishi llamaba desde el piso inferior – Necesitamos tu ayuda con las escaleras.

-Voooy – grito entusiasmado y saltó hacia el tubo deslizador, dejando a Ryoma solo con el verdugo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esa escena, prefirió irse en busca de algo que lo alejara del sádico de su compañero y hallar algo que lo distrajera de cualquier desagradable pensamiento.

-Echizen – tarde movió los pies, por que ese tono le impidió marcharse – me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué? – se volteó a mirarlo con indiferencia.

-Podrías mandarle un recado a la prima de Ann – sus ojos azules brillaban divertidos – dile, que acepto encantado su invitación a tomar el té.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirle yo? – arguyó con tono reservado. Pero su postura rígida dejaba traslucir a ojos agudos su incomodidad.

-Por qué pensé que estaban viviendo juntos – soltó con inocencia.

-¿Cómo sab…? – siendo Fuji no era sorprendente que estuviera al tanto, ese sujeto le daba escalofríos – No vivimos juntos, solo le doy asilo – al descubrir la exultante sonrisa de Fuji, supo que este lo había engañado.

-Que bueno saberlo – anunció con siniestro deleite – Entonces, no hay problema que desee probar las delicias de un buen Merlot, quizás de la mejor sepa que he visto.

Ryoma reprimió un juramento. Sabía que Fuji solo lo estaba provocando a propósito, si al menos supiera sus motivos reales podría defenderse. No pronunció ningún comentario, pero tenía la certeza que Fuji podía leer claramente lo que le parecía aquello. Aun así, no pensaba darle el gusto, aunque ganas de prohibirle que se aproximara a Ryuzaki no le faltaban.

Se tomó una fracción de segundo para sopesar lo que acababa de pasar por su mente. Un desconocido sentimiento posesivo y a que su vez le hacía sentir inseguridad… podrían esos ser los llamados… celos… demasiado absurdo para analizarlo.

-Y bien, Echizen – lo interrumpió Fuji - ¿Le darás mi recado a la bella Sakuno?

La familiaridad con que la llamaba Fuji, solo tenía como motivo principal sacar de sus casillas a Ryoma. Pero éste prefirió ignorarlo.

Syusuke lo notó vacilar y al instante formar una coraza de frialdad que lo caracterizaba. Su interés por Sakuno no pasaba de una simple curiosidad. Era la primera vez que distinguía a Echizen tan susceptible a una mujer, sus reacciones visibles solo a sus afinados ojos conseguían ver el aire posesivo que Ryoma mostraba con ella. Y como su vida pasaba por el más alto nivel de aburrimiento, esta rara relación captó todo su interés.

-Si quieres algo de ella, llámala – respondió estoico.

Para cualquier otro eso significaría lo poco que le importaba esa chica. Para Syusuke, el inicio de un juego que prometía ser emocionante. Lo mejor era saber que Ryoma quedaría con la duda un largo tiempo, ya que estaba seguro que éste no podría averiguar si realmente se juntaría con Sakuno o no. Porque jamás le preguntaría la verdad ni a ella ni mucho menos a él… La sonrisa de Syusuke se ensanchó con diabólica emoción. Nadie podía adivinar que pasaba por esa misteriosa mente.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Los días continuaban siendo lluviosos, fríos y algo deprimentes. La calidez y luz del sol eran una mera quimera en el cielo. Al menos ya no nevaba, lo que era un aliciente de que en poco tiempo la primavera podría presentarse en la bulliciosa ciudad. Pero para eso faltaban unas cuantas semanas.

Sakuno comenzaba a sentir la ausencia de Ryoma. Jamás imaginó que vivir bajo el mismo techo no le trajera mayores ventajas. Dentro de ella palpitaba una acuciante necesidad por verlo y las horas pasaban sin esperanza. Sabía que regresaba al departamento, por que siempre encontraba ropa sobre la cama deshecha, pero nunca cuando ella estaba presente.

Comenzaba a pensar que la evitaba en serio. Al punto que ya notaba que no tenía un interés real en ella. Se daba cuenta que un beso no significaba nada concreto, solo una acción placentera. Sakuno sabía que no era bueno ilusionarse con Ryoma, que su tiempo se acortaba y tenía que hallar pronto a su alma gemela.

Su mente lo entendía casi completamente. El problema era decirle a su corazón que no latiera por ese hombre, que lo más probable era que le haría sangrar… Podría soportar una herida tan desgarradora cómo esa.

Ann había aparecido el día anterior, advirtiéndole las consecuencias de no controlar sus sentimientos. Le comentó sus miedos y la urgencia de sacarla de allí. Sakuno solo asentía obediente, aunque su interior se rebelaba a dejar ese lugar y en especial a distanciarse de Ryoma.

Aún así, Sakuno estaba convencida que no corría peligro alguno, pues si dependía de ver a Ryoma, entonces no había de que preocuparse. Espantó aquel pesimismo a un lado. Ann le aconsejó mantenerse optimista ante todo y si se notaba flaquear buscara la manera de salir a flote. Lo único que encontró factible fue recordar a Ryoma, claro que esto no se lo dijo a su preocupada amiga.

-Sakuno, seguirás poniendo más margaritas a ese arreglo – bufó la señora Akagi – creo que son demasiadas.

-¡Ah! – reaccionó la aludida al ver el tremendo arreglo que debería ser sencillo – L-lo siento.

-Venga, vamos. Deja eso ahí y tomemos un buen té. Ya es la hora – propuso la anciana.

La hora era lo de menos. Para la señora Akagi cualquier momento ameritaba tomar un delicioso té y sobre todo ahora que había conseguido una compañera que gustara del mismo interés, además de prepararlo de forma sabrosa. El único problema era que a Sakuno le incomodaban los temas que seguían en las conversaciones. Muchas veces sobre ella y su vida.

-Y cuéntame – ahí vamos de nuevo, esas palabras comenzaba a odiarlas - ¿Cómo te va con tu chico? Supongo que vivir juntos es un avance.

-¿Está bien caliente? – le señaló el té – si quiere…

-Tan mal van la cosas – amonestó la mujer - ¿Pero por qué pierdes el tiempo?

-Creo que… no sé… quizás no somos… adecuados – susurró al sorber un trago de té verde.

-¡Bah! Puras tonterías. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Ann… me dijo que tuviera cuidado – se atrevió a decir, a estas alturas era difícil ocultarle algo a la curiosa anciana – que Ryoma no es el mejor hombre para mí…

-Mmmm…así que es eso – meditó con seriedad. Bebió otro sorbo del brebaje y se quedó mirándola con interés. Cuando la notó inquita, comentó – Y tú, qué piensas al respecto.

-¡Yo! – dio un brinco confusa. Pocas veces en su vida le habían preguntado su opinión, por lo general, solo le daban órdenes y ella como buena mujer, acataba – n-no… lo sé.

-¡Mentira! – contraatacó con vehemencia – Dime, ¿qué siente tu corazón cuando lo ve?

Sakuno enrojeció, otorgándole una respuesta elocuente sin mediar palabras. La anciana rio satisfecha e ideó su siguiente plan.

-Sakuno, no creo que debas desmerecer los consejos de tu amiga. Sin embargo, quien toma las decisiones finales eres tú. ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?

La joven de ojos rubíes, se mordió el pulgar con nerviosismo. La anciana Akagi le acababa de dar una libertad que nunca pensó poseer. Todas sus decisiones siempre eran tomadas por terceros, sus padres, su abuela e incluso los sirvientes a la hora de vestirse. Por primera vez en su vida tenía la facultad para definir como actuar… sintió pánico… y que pasaba si erraba… pero ella quería… ¡Aaah!

-No sabría que hacer – reconoció honestamente.

Le interesaba Ryoma, pero no tenía idea como debía comportarse ni que hacer al respecto. Nunca había tenido la menor oportunidad de conocer las relaciones entre hombre-mujer y estaba segura que no se parecían en nada a lo que imaginaba.

-Solo debes ser tu misma, más unas cuantas cosas que yo te enseñaré – sonrió con emoción de juventud –. En primer lugar, los hombres son entes sencillos que no les gusta complicarse la vida. Piensan poco y actúan, sin darle vuelta al asunto tanta veces como nosotras las mujeres.

La anciana Akagi se había enderezado, adoptando una postura de mujer que tiene experiencia y sabiduría en el tema. Dejando pasar un momento para beber un sorbo de té, volvió a mirar a su pupila.

-Lo más básico es saber qué si quieres regalarle un pastel, no puedes permitir que se lo coma de un bocado. Tienes que darle por partes pequeñas y mientras más te demores mejor – con toda emoción continuaba su metáfora.

Al ver la cara confusa de su pupila, la anciana no logró evitar las carcajadas. Sakuno era demasiado especial e ingenua. Por eso sabía que iba a disfrutar enseñándole y ver en que terminaba ese posible romance, que a su parecer estaba muy bien encaminado.

-Creo que explicarte todo de una vez no te servirá – al reparar en la tristeza en su pupila, añadió – Pero no te aflijas, solo lo haremos paso a paso. Lo primero… hay que aprovechar las ventajas que tienes.

-¡¿Ventajas?! ¿Cuáles?

-Lo obvio. Estas viviendo en su apartamento y mientras eso dure tomaremos ventaja. Harás que tu presencia sea inconfundible, pero al mismo tiempo parecerás invisible. Tenemos que hacer que él se siente cómodo viéndote ahí, que no se vea agobiado por que una mujer con quien no se relaciona lo estorbe. Ya sabes lo quisquilloso que pueden ser los hombres con estos temas.

Aunque Sakuno no tenía ni la menor idea de que podría significar eso, se esforzó por no perder lo importante de la conversación.

-Y cómo haría algo así – comentó tan dudosa como al inicio.

-Primer ataque – afirmó con seguridad – la comida. Todos los hombres desean comer una buena comida. Nunca rechazan la comida y menos si esta es preparada en casa.

-Imposible – su tono dramático se acentúo cuando dejo caer sus hombros – yo no sé cocinar nada.

-Entonces aprenderás – quitándole importancia al asunto – No reclames, niña. Déjamelo a mí. Haber… haber… dime, cuándo crees que él estará en casa para la cena.

-Imagino que dentro de dos días, a contar de mañana – recordó gracias a un cometario de Tomoka, su nueva mejor amiga, declarada por ella misma.

Un poco antes del incendio le había dado unos consejos a Tomoka sobre el comportamiento que debía tener una dama y le había enseñado a llevar un kimono con elegancia. Tomoka había quedado fascinada cuando su suegra aprobó su distinción. Ya que ellos eran muy tradicionales y administraban una posada local al estilo japonés.

Gracias a eso, Sakuno y Ann habían podido armarse un nuevo guardarropa. Tomoka era una compradora compulsiva que rara vez utilizaba más de 3 veces una misma prenda, al estar tan feliz por la ayuda desinteresada de Sakuno, no dudo en salir en su auxilio. Fue una suerte que a Tomoka le gustara siempre lucir diferente, así que tenía una variedad de estilos que competía con las grandes tiendas.

-¡Perfecto! – gritó con júbilo – planeemos todo para que prepares una cena deliciosa para ambos.

-No creo… que sea una… buena idea – arguyó con temor a causar una catástrofe, pero la anciana ya no la escuchaba, por que escribía una lista de ingredientes en su libreta roja, enteramente concentrada.

-No te preocupes por nada, tenemos 2 días para que todo salga perfecto. Tampoco te pongas nerviosa, no será una cena romántica, solo algo entre dos personas que comparten un departamento. Una simple comida entre amigos.

-Si… pero…

-Que bueno que Atobe está de viaje – continuó hablando sin escucharla – sería un problema que se apareciera para llevarte. Y cómo no tenemos tantos pedidos… si pongámonos a trabajar de inmediato.

La señora Akagi siguió hablando de los preparativos y como debía actuar. La instruyó lo mejor que pudo dándole cuanto consejo consideró necesario para la primera ocasión. Fue tal su entusiasmo que su maestra terminó hablando del futuro de los hijos que ella tendría junto a Ryoma.

Los dos días siguientes se pasaron más rápido de lo esperado y la cena casual – como lo llamaba la anciana – tendría lugar esa misma tarde. Gracias a los esfuerzos de su maestra, Sakuno logró preparar un excelente plato de arroz al curry. Se había decidido por algo sencillo – por lo doméstico del platillo – y tradicional, para recalcar la informalidad de la ocasión. Todo tenía que ser como si fuese un hecho imprevisto, para no espantar al hombre.

Y por otra parte, la vestimenta había sido seleccionada por Tomoka que de casualidad la encontró en el mercado haciendo las compras. A pesar de que Osakada era una acérrima enemiga de las "arpías" que deseaban a Ryoma, se convirtió en la auspiciadora principal de colaborar en aquella empresa. Como se había autoproclamado su mejor amiga, tenía que hacer honor a su nombre.

**0o0o0o0o**

Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y Ryoma terminaba de subir las escaleras hacia su departamento. Lugar que llevaba evitando hace dos días, incluso la noche anterior se había quedado a dormir en el cuartel. Pero Tezuka ya le había advertido que allí no era un hospedaje y no le quedó de otra que volver a su hogar. Considerando que tenía el día siguiente libre, sería demasiado raro que se apareciera en la compañía.

A pesar de que había tenido intenciones de ir voluntariamente con los chicos de juerga – excusa perfecta para llegar lo más llegar tarde posible – algo se lo impidió, más bien alguien. Todavía no se explicaba bien cómo había accedido a las demandas descabelladas de Tomoka, quien le había entregado varios paquetes para Ryuzaki y que era importantísimo que se las llevara hoy, ya.

Las razones no las alcanzó a digerir, ya que lo envolvió en un cúmulo de palabrería femenina sin sentido que lo embotó. Y se habría ido dejándola hablando sola, sino hubiese aparecido el servicial de Syusuke ofreciendo sus servicios.

En resumen, ahora estaba de un pésimo humor al reconocer que Tomoka lo había manipulado para hacerlo su mensajero y Fuji continuaba burlándose a costa suya.

Ryoma se detuvo frente a su puerta, se quedo observando la entrada por unos segundos y luego suspiró resignado. Era inevitable, aunque se negara, deseaba verla y saber que seguía allí más de lo que pudiera aceptar. Abrió la puerta… un choque a sus sentidos lo tambalearon e hizo rugir a su hambriento estómago. El aroma a comida casera lo confundió, al punto de tener que verificar si era o no su departamento.

No había duda, esos eran sus muebles y el gato cómodamente dormido era Karupin, que al percibirlo salto para recibirlo. Pero quién cocinaba… según recordaba, Ann le había dicho que Ryuzaki era incapaz de hacerlo. De repente, una idea cruzó su cerebro… alguien más a parte de ella estaba allí… ¿pero quién? Ann era la mejor opción y la única que aceptaba.

Sus dudas concluyeron en un instante al abrirse la puerta de su cuarto. Era una aparición que de golpe le arrebató el aire de sus pulmones. La presencia de una ninfa que había tenido benevolencia al visitarlo, a él, un simple mortal. Fue una imagen en cámara lenta, ver como en pasos cortos y seguros se desplazaba hacia la sala, lo miró no más de un segundo y le sonrió.

-Bienvenido, Ryoma-kun – dijo con algo de sorpresa la delicada tonada de su ninfa.

-Hola – logró musitar en tono bajo.

Al hacerle una leve inclinación de cabeza se permitió deleitarse con toda su esbeltez, cubierta por un sencillo kimono lavanda, sujetado con un obe de color blanco que tenía unas flores de un suave lila bordado en todo el giro. Era la típica vestimenta que usaría una mujer a diario dentro de su casa. Sencillo y femenino.

Ryoma no se limitó a mirarla con precaución, su descaro seguía sin importarle el sonrojo que bañó las mejillas de Ryuzaki. Admiró aquel cabello castaño recogido en una larga trenza y enrollado en su nuca, destacando a la perfección su níveo cuello. El pálpito repentino a sus sentidos masculino lo atravesó y tuvo que desviar la vista.

-L-la señora Akagi… me está enseñando a cocinar – le interrumpió sus pensamientos a Ryoma, que volvía a mirarla a los ojos – hoy conseguí preparar arroz al curry, no sé que tan bien habrá quedado.

Sakuno había alcanzado casi la perfección al no tartamudear ni una sola vez en esa frase, después de haberla ensayado todo el día era lo menos que podía hacer. Intentó con toda su fuerza concentrarse en su papel de mujer indiferente y segura de sí misma. Tuvo que reconocer que sin todo ese entrenamiento que su padre le exigía para ser una excelente anfitriona, era de seguro que habría fracasado en estos momentos.

-Preparé suficiente para dos – comentó al vuelo, cuando se acercaba a la olla que contenía el guiso – si quieres te puedo convidar.

-Claro – respondió sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción identificable.

Ella asintió con la cabeza haciéndole señas para que se sentara en frente, fue lo único que logró expresar para no dar a conocer los nervios que bullían dentro de ella. Se aprestó para servir la cena. Tenía todo preparado desde muy temprano y solo unos minutos antes que Ryoma llegara había encendido el fuego para temperar el guiso. Cada paso lo había memorizado de ante mano, no correría ningún riesgo pareciendo una niña torpe. Aunque no fuera el ejemplo de destreza se defendía perfectamente.

Para distraerse de esa sensación de estar siendo observaba, comenzó a repasar todas las preguntas que deseaba hacerle a Ryoma, eran solo trivialidades para conocerlo mejor. Había ensayando varios métodos para que no se tornara en un interrogatorio. Además, Tomoka muy gentilmente le había ayudado con sus conocimientos sobre Ryoma y los hombres.

Sin derramar ni un poco del guiso de curry a base de carne de cerdo y verduras, consiguió que el platillo quedara presentable. Ahora esperaba que también estuviera comestible y no afectara a la digestión de nadie, eso era un riesgo que tendría que correr.

-Aquí tienes, Ryoma-kun – depositando la comida frente a él, titubeo solo un instante pero logró recuperarse.

-Gracias – un murmullo contenido. Ryoma se hallaba en un estado de hipnosis y luchaba para despertarse de aquel embrujo. Se sentía demasiado inquieto al distinguir el placer de estar sentado allí.

El silencio en los escenarios en que ambos se encontraban juntos, era un suceso que poco a poco dejaba de ser incómodo. No era necesario un gran intercambio de frases y conversaciones para comprenderse, lo que no implicaba que se hallarán del todo satisfechos. Era por eso que Sakuno cada cierto rato pronunciaba alguna idea o pregunta, pausas que permitían relajar más el ambiente, a veces tenso.

-E-esta mañana… - comentó Sakuno, antes de sorbe un trago de agua – conseguí hacer mi primer desayuno.

-Mmm… - asintió Ryoma que continuaba engullendo el curry, pero prestaba atención a cada palabra o movimiento de ella.

-Fuji-san… fue muy amable al probarlo – un anuncio que casi lo atraganta.

-¿Fuji, estuvo aquí? – espetó antes de comprender lo que decía, pero debía agradecer que Ryuzaki no parecía darse cuenta de su inquietud.

-No. Hoy en la mañana, él fue muy amable en acompañarnos a la señora Akagi y a mí al mercado de flores – Ryoma sentía que algo se le enroscaba en sus intestinos, de la misma manera que él tenía ganas de torcer el cuello de Fuji – En agradecimiento por habernos llevado y cargado todo lo que compramos, la señora Akagi le ofreció un buen desayuno.

Y el desinteresado de Fuji había aceptado, eso era claro y Ryoma nuevamente comenzaba a sentir como desde su interior creía un sentimiento desagradable. Batallaba por no dejarse arrastrar por lo que Ryuzaki le provocaba, pero era dificultoso hacerlo cuando un instinto más fuerte que cualquier otra sensación lo empujaba a querer acapararla por completo. Cada vez era más consiente de que eso no se terminaría de manera tan sencilla, el solo besarla tenía el mismo efecto que desear apagar la sed con un cuenta gotas.

-Claro que yo no pude hacerlo todo – seguía relatando la chica, sin darse cuenta que hablaba con tanta calma, al tiempo que Ryoma no comprendía por que no le parecía molesto el parloteo – Pero pienso comenzar a practicar mañana, al menos con el arroz no tengo problema… creo que la sopa de miso podría complicarme. No sé si usar Miso blanco o rojo – su tono indicaba que pensaba en voz alta, pero internamente Sakuno esperaba que Ryoma diera su opinión.

-Rojo, da mejor sabor – musitó sin apartar la mirada del plato, aun así Sakuno reprimió la sonrisa exultante que estuvo apunto de delatarla.

-¿Rojo?... mmm – meditó un segundo – creo que sería una buena idea, darle un sabor más fuerte al plato y así tener más energía.

Por supuesto, que Sakuno nunca mencionó que había comprado miso tanto rojo como blanco e incluso un poco de negro, por si las dudas. Estaba cada vez más emocionada al notar que Ryoma era más receptivo que otros días. Entonces, recordó que la señora Akagi le había dicho que a los hombres se les puede conquistar por el estómago. Recién comenzaba comprender de qué hablaba.

-Tengo que preguntarle a la señora Makoto dónde consigue esas verduras encurtidas – otra vez usando un tono soñador.

-En el almacén del señor Matsumoto – volviendo a caer en las palabras de Sakuno, era difícil no contestar cuando él conocía las respuestas. No porque comprara verduras, sino por que en sus tantos trabajos comunitarios le había tocado ayudar al dueño a transportar unas cajas.

-Gracias – sonrió complacida, tanto con ella como con él.

Continuaron cenando tranquilamente. Unas cuantas preguntas más se fueron colando durante ese tiempo, que Sakuno consiguió camuflar en una simple conversación. Si hubiese podido saltar de alegría lo habría hecho, pero su arduo entrenamiento junto a su abuela le había enseñado a ser una mujer de mesurada conducta. Además, si empezaba a sonreír sin razón aparente, podría ser catalogada de loca y no era esa la forma en que quería atraer la atención de Ryoma.

Ahora lo único que faltaba para que todo fuera perfecto, era saber si a Ryoma le había gustado la comida. Solo que no había forma que la obligara a preguntarle directamente que le parecía. Si resultaba ser que no era de su agrado y conociendo su forma tan fría para responder, seguro sus palabras podrían herirla con consideración. Sonaba cobarde y lo era.

-¿Hay más? – dijo exigente, al tiempo que alzaba el plato para pasárselo a Ryuzaki, que lo miró algo sorprendida y asintió esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Qué otra respuesta necesitaba para su pregunta. Nuevamente, la sabiduría de la señora Akagi se hacía presente. Un hombre siempre está listo para una buena comida y si se siente a gusto, puede comer sin reprimirse. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Aquí tienes – devolviéndole el plato y acomodándose para hacerle compañía.

Lo único que lamentó durante esos momentos fue no haber sido capaz de preparar algún postre. No solo fue porque no le alcanzó el tiempo, sino por que las recomendaciones de su maestra se lo impedían. Era menester que las circunstancias fueran casuales, no como si ella hubiese estado esperándolo. Si todo salía como hasta ahora, entonces podría improvisar otras cosas y sin darse cuenta Ryoma terminaría comiendo de su comida todos los días que ella estuviera allí.

Al concluir la cena, Sakuno se excusó para limpiar la cocina. Estaba tan emocionada que no se percató que Ryoma seguía sentado en el mismo lugar y que no dejaba de observarla. Enjuagó los platos y servicios usados, para con mucho cuidado luego ir secándolos. Al tiempo que su mente repasaba una y otra vez las escenas de la cena anterior, qué debía mejorar, qué otros platos podría preparar, así sucesivamente.

Justo cuando depositaba el último plato limpio sobre el que seco recién, algo en el ambiente cambió. La imponente presencia masculina de Ryoma a sus espaldas la embargó, ocasionándole un placentero cosquilleo que revoloteaba en su estómago. No se atrevió a moverse, todo el valor y la seguridad que había mostrado minutos atrás ya se había esfumado. Sin saber que hacer, recapituló todas las lecciones de su maestra en busca de ayuda. Pero su mente estaba en un paso de quedar aislada de la realidad.

Estuvo a un suspiro de encontrar el auxilio que necesitaba, cuando el vigoroso cuerpo de Ryoma se detuvo a un milímetro del suyo. No la tocaba, pero no hacía falta para sentir cada parte de esa fisonomía tan opuesta a la de ella y percibir como un calorcito resbalaba por toda su columna.

-Gracias por la comida – le ronroneó en su oreja izquierda y luego sin misericordia le besó el cuello desnudo bajo su nuca.

Un estallido de un millón de mariposas reventó desde sus entrañas y la recorrieron más allá de lo que pudiera percibir. La piel se le erizó y sonrojó provocadoramente. Si Sakuno hubiese querido escapar, primero tendría que haber deshecho el hechizo de aquel sensual roce sobre su piel desnuda. Lo cual tendría que haber ocurrido antes que Ryoma atenazara su cintura con posesión e iniciara un recorrido de cálidos besos por todo su cuello, arrastrando con parsimonia esos varoniles labios hasta su oreja y morder con suavidad su sensible lóbulo.

La fémina entre sus brazos se estremeció deliciosamente y Ryoma estuvo a un paso de perder el control. Se retuvo un instante para captar un poco de oxígeno que le permitiera a su cerebro seguir funcionando, fue una acción bastante compleja considerando que el aire cercano estaba impregnado a perfume floral. La estrechó aún más, pero esta vez para voltearla y mirarla a los ojos.

Ambos quedaron prendidos en esa mirada íntima y profunda. Sakuno se sonrojó todavía más, si eso era posible, cuando Ryoma acarició sus labios con el pulgar. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación y en sus ojos se leía el anhelo de que sucediera. Su corazón saltaba con descarada emoción y su pulso hace rato que ya había excedido los límites permitidos de velocidad.

Ryoma alargó aquel instante lo más que pudo, quería disfrutar verla ansiosa y expectante por sus futuros actos, aunque la sola idea le resultaba de lo más frustrante. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza que la inocencia que se veía en esos ojos carmín eran reales, que la pureza de ella era completa y por eso no podía actuar con entera libertad. Se sorprendió de aquella sensible consideración, pero negó cualquier protesta ante eso. Quería disfrutar el momento y si tenía que arrepentirse luego…

Fue entonces cuando dejo rozar sus labios con esa adictiva boca de mujer. Sakuno dio un leve respingo cargado de sorpresa, emoción y un matiz tenue de miedo. Pero cualquier pensamiento lógico se esfumó al instante y se permitió disfrutar de esa seductora caricia, que a cada palmo la aturdía con rapidez.

Los labios de Ryoma atacaron sin consideración su boca y la saquearon sin clemencia. Si era o no correcto lo que sucedía poco le importó, Sakuno necesitaba beber de esos labios y perderse con el calor placentero de su boca. Todo su cuerpo respondía a ese pecaminoso beso con entera disposición, apegándose descaradamente hacia la dureza del cuerpo de Ryoma.

Sakuno percibió la tensión en toda esa musculatura y ella misma se estremeció satisfecha, dejando caer un suspiro ahogado entre sus labios aún unidos. Sus pensamientos eran inconexos imposibilitándola para decidir sus acciones, sabía que debía parar el beso por que su cuerpo comenzaba a perderse tras esas intrusas manos, que por ahora solo vagaban por su espalda con exasperante lentitud.

Quería seguir disfrutando las sensaciones que despertaba Ryoma en ella, pero era consciente que la rapidez era desaconsejable. Sakuno quería a Ryoma por completo y si quería tenerlo era imperiosa la paciencia. Pero cómo pensar con claridad, cuando una sofocante niebla te cumbre en entendimiento.

Unos segundos más… se digo antes de apartarse… otro segundo más… se repitió cuando Ryoma abandonó sus labios para recorrer su cuello.

Segundos… minutos… cuánto había pasado en realidad. Sakuno se aferró al cuello de su atacante al percibir la humedad en su nívea piel, era el mero instinto que la impulsaba a querer fusionarse con ese hombre. Ann le explicó la teoría, que a simple vista era algo horroroso y Sakuno estaba segura que nunca permitiría aquello… claro, que todo eso fue antes de saber el sabor de los besos de Ryoma.

Todo en ella gritaba por más… error… una fracción de su cerebro gobernada por la cordura, le advertía del peligro de los viajes a exceso de velocidad… Se prudente… Controla la situación… Nunca permitas que la torta sea devorada… Solo un bocado… Hazlo ansiarte con la indiferencia…

Volvió a perderse cuando Ryoma mordió su oreja ardiente, un sonido jadeante salió de su boca y hubiese querido reprimir esas vergonzosas tonadas, por qué no podía cohibir sus reacciones. Y cómo se suponía que tenía que demostrar indiferencia, cuando una sola mirada de esos gatunos ojos la derretían de manera irrevocable.

Aquellas manos mágicas comenzaban a deslizarse con mayor seguridad por sus finas curvas. El cosquilleo que burbujeaba por toda su piel le debilitaba las rodillas. Pero cuando Ryoma masajeo con un delicioso roce uno de sus pechos, Sakuno dejó de pensar con claridad. Esa mano diestra en caricias eróticas despertaba sus cumbres con esplendor, logrando que sus ápices enhiestos rogaran atención.

Los labios masculinos iniciaron el descenso por su cuello, en húmedos besos demarcaban el territorio que deseaban poseer. La piel de Sakuno estaba extremadamente sensible a esas caricias, solo sonidos íntimos lograban atravesar su boca... La razón otra vez intentó alertarla… Y Ryoma hizo resbalar unos centímetros el kimono lavanda, con suavidad tomentosa para acceder al naciente de uno de sus hombros. Sakuno sintió que su pulso aceleraba el paso y su corazón hervía por explotar.

El kimono se deslizó aún más. La firmeza de esos redondeados montes palpitaban deseosos de ser invadidos. Sakuno podía percibir que no era la única que respiraba con dificultad y como todo el cuerpo de Ryoma reaccionaba a su contacto. La presión que sintió en la base de su estómago se intensificó cuando su captor la jaló del trasero con firmeza, un leve choque contra la rígida virilidad la dejó sin aliento.

Solo un trozo de pastel… una sola probada… mantén el misterio… si lo quieres todo…

-¡Para! – balbuceo en un jadeo indeciso.

No hubo respuesta. Uno de sus pechos era degustado por esa calidez que la enloquecía. Quería más… más de esos besos por todo su cuerpo… ¡Detente! Gritó su mente… Quiero más que esto…

-T-tengo… por favor – logró empujarlo con apenas un tanto de fuerza.

Ryoma la escrutó fijamente y con el deseo ardiendo en sus ojos ámbar esperó una explicación. Obviamente, Sakuno no tenía manera de justificar su abrupta reacción y menos cuando era asediada por él. Los segundos se extendieron, eso le permitió recuperar con torpeza su control y pensar la forma de escabullirse.

Sus latidos se calmaban, la respiración volvía a normalidad. Entonces Ryoma se acercó a ella con cautela, le rozo los labios con sus firmes dedos y le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara directo a sus ojos. Sakuno tragó indecisa, sus nervios estaban trabando sus ideas coherentes y esos ojos… piensa Sakuno, piensa que decir… Como no rechazó la caricia, Ryoma retomó esos labios suavemente.

Sakuno colocó sus manos en ese pecho de acero. Al principio no logró desconectarse de su captor, pero el sentido común había conseguido aislar a la insensatez. Reunió el valor necesario y lo alejó de ella, aunque moría por no hacerlo.

-T-tengo… que irme. La señora Makoto me espera – sus manos aún se afirmaban en esos fuertes pectorales y sus palabras carecían de firmeza.

-Mmmm – gruñó incrédulo. Intentando besarla nuevamente.

-Las flores… – se liberó del cerco de sus brazos y corrió hacía la mesa de centro, al tiempo que se arreglaba con premura el kimono – llevaré las flores a la casa de la señora Makoto… me está esperando…

Las flores que Sakuno tomó eran unas largas espigas cargadas de campánulas celestes, envueltas en papel de diario. Apresó el ramo, le hizo una reverencia a un desconcertado Ryoma y huyó hacia la puerta principal. Un muro de musculatura la detuvo y estuvo a punto de hacerla aterrizar sobre sus posaderas, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

-L-lo siento – pronunció con escaso aire – n-no me fije que… l-lo siento.

-Nunca me quejo cuando una mujer cae en mis brazos – un tono similar al de Ryoma la hizo reaccionar.

Sakuno alzó bruscamente sus ojos para enfrentarse a Ryoga. Se sonrojó e intentó liberarse con nula posibilidad.

-P-por favor – balbuceó incómoda – podría… soltarme.

-Por supuesto – le sonrió con la seducción de un lobo hambriento – solo exijo una pequeña recompensa por mi ayuda.

Antes que Sakuno comprendiera las verdaderas intenciones tras esas palabras. Ryoga capturó su boca sin contemplación. Succionó sus labios y se adentró en su boca arrasando con cualquier rastro del sabor de Ryoma. La turbación inicial sopesó de súbito y logró zafarse de las garras de su agresor. Sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba violento a ese ataque inesperado, la sangre le bullía a mil y su corazón saltaba contrariado. Sakuno se alejó unos pasos tratando de recuperar el equilibrio traspuesto y caer presa del colapso que avecinaba desde su lado más sensible.

-P-permiso – fue lo que alcanzó a pronunciar antes de correr por el pasillo.

Quedarse a enfrentar los hechos era un asunto imposible para ella, en estos instantes de tanta perturbación. Mucho más sabiendo que toda la escena estaba siendo presenciada desde primera fila por Ryoma, la acobardó. Cómo mirarlo a los ojos después de este funesto momento. Sus mejillas hervían de vergüenza y su corazón lloraba de pena. Aquel momento mágico junto a Ryoma había sido devastado por completo.

Todos sus esfuerzos al parecer fueron en vanos. La cena había sido casi perfecta, siendo inflexible en su crítica. Incluso ser besada había sido un triunfo agregado a la noche. A pesar de haber huido de los brazos de Ryoma, se sentía exultante de felicidad por el solo hecho de obtener su atención a ese punto… habría sido una radiante velada, sino fuera por…

Al recordar el beso de Ryoga, la desazón cayó sobre ella con un certero golpe a su equilibrio emocional. Había reparado en hecho de como su cuerpo se rebeló a ese extraño tacto y desairaba el ataque con furia. Fue un sentimiento tan intenso y opuesto como el percibido cuando Ryoma la besaba. Si Ryoma era comparable al sol en verano sobre sus labios, Ryoga en definitiva era una ventisca en pleno invierno.

La pregunta era… por qué eran tan antagónicas ambas emociones… y si era besada por un tercer sujeto, reaccionaría de igual forma… podría ser esa la respuesta que estaba buscando para reconocer a su alma gemela… Sakuno se mofó de sus ideas, aunque esa fuera la alternativa correcta… cómo se supone que besaría a otros por su cuenta… ¡Ja! Que ilusa.

-¿Qué haces acá, Ryoga? – el tono filoso no alcanzó a ser camuflado por Ryoma, que permanecía estático frente al mesón divisor de la cocina.

-No tienes otra manera de saludarme – sonrió su hermano al entrar.

Ryoma le lanzó una mirada irritada. Una demostración suave para lo que realmente sentía en su interior. Cuando su mente asimiló la escena entre su hermano y Ryuzaki, algo desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas rugió, un león hambriento de sangre al ver a su presa profanada. Pero se abstuvo férreamente de saltar sobre él y arrebatarle a "su mujer" de sus corruptos brazos.

La cobardía no fue lo que le impidió cometer semejante acto, sino la prudencia que requería cuando se trataba de su hermano. Cualquier indicio de su parte que indicara su real interés por Ryuzaki, solo empeoraría las cosas. A Ryoga le gustaba la competencia fuerte y el desafío de capturar a una inocente belleza… su sexto sentido le decía actúa con cautela.

-Y dime, Chibisuske – se adentró en la cocina en busca de algo que beber – la lindura de ojos rubíes…

-Todavía de vacaciones – intrigó con sarcasmo para desviar el tema.

-El tiempo que yo desee – contestó inmutable y cambiando a otro tono imparcial – Es cierto que tu sombra se quedo sin casa – aquel interés hizo recelar a Ryoma.

-Es más que obvio – lo miró fijamente para indagar en esos ojos astutos.

-Así que la princesita y la sombra quedaron desamparadas – los sentidos de Ryoma se pusieron alertas - ¿Se quedan acá?

-Esto no es un albergue – pronunció displicente.

-Siempre tan amargado – rebatió Ryoga – pudiendo aprovechar la situación y quedarte con dos mujeres para ti solo… aunque tu sombra no sea de mi agrado, sigue siendo una mujer atractiva. Y con dos bellezas… quizás es que necesites unas lecciones para eso.

-Todavía sigues aquí – ignoró a su hermano y luego abrió una lata de pescado para llamar a Karupin. La puso sobre el piso y su fiel mascota corrió desde su cuarto.

-Ya has llamado a esa bestia cargada de gérmenes – Ryoma no tomo en cuenta el comentario y solo acarició a su gato, dejando que una sonrisa triunfante saliera de sus labios.

Ryoga solo se quedó unos minutos más y entre una sarta de palabrotas se fue. Tal como era su costumbre hacer, aparecía, atormentaba a Ryoma, este llamaba a Karupin y luego Ryoga desaparecía. Solo que esta vez, la situación fue más desagradable de lo esperado. Y de lo que estaba más seguro, es que esta vez Ryoga volvería por más y mucho antes de lo que siempre hacía. No era seguro que Karupin fuera resguardo suficiente.

Al verse solo al fin, Ryoma se dejó caer en el sofá del centro y se quedó un instante con la mirada perdida en la puerta de entrada. Necesitaba comprender por qué Sakuno había huido de él de esa manera. Lo había dejado al borde de un abismo con la sangre bullendo por sus venas, el deseo por tenerla se había incrementado con exorbitante poder. Lo único que lo detuvo a no poseerla, fue que realmente había reconoció la completa inocencia de Ryuzaki.

Golpeó el borde del sofá azul marino. Era complejo tratar de dilucidar sus propias acciones en cuanto a retener sus deseos lascivos. En un principio todo era atribuible a su decisión de nunca jugar con vírgenes molestas, pero aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sabía que era algo más que eso cuando se trataba de ella. Solo que por ahora prefería no definir ese engorroso sentimiento. Cerró su mente.

Instintivamente sabía que tenía que proteger a Ryuzaki de… de algo que no estaba muy seguro y lo más preocupante era que así lo deseaba. Esa confirmación vino cuando Ryuzaki escapó de su mirada. Había sido un destello de luz y…

Luego pudo percibir su angustia cuando su hermano profanó esos labios de Merlot y leyó con facilidad el desconcierto de lo sucedido. Habría querido abrazarla con fuerza y darle consuelo, pero era demasiado arriesgado en frente de Ryoga. Si existía algún peligro… su cabeza no estaba para más análisis por esa noche.

Lo único en claro, es que desde ahora las cosas se complicarían. Y Ryoma tenía que escoger un camino. Dejar a Ryuzaki sortear esos desconocidos peligros… sola… o… hacer caso omiso a sus reservas, para optar por cuidar de lo que deseaba… Por hoy era mejor dormir y esperar que mañana todo fuera mejor.

_-Explícate, Dai Ni – la acerada voz de Zero volvió a escucharse en el oscuro cuarto __– cómo es eso que no sabemos que sucede._

_-Al parecer las interferencias continúan. Dai San ha conseguido averiguar algo sobre esto y no es muy auspiciador._

_-Dai San – bufó Zero - ¿Qué rayos está pasando?_

_-Zero-sama, el departamento está siendo protegido por algún hechizo restrictivo y no sabemos ni quién lo puso ni cómo deshacerlo._

_-¿En qué nos perjudica? – interrumpió un despistado Dai Ichi._

_-Que no tenemos ningún control con lo que suceda dentro de ese departamento. Nuestra única posibilidad es confiar que el hechizo que pusimos sobre el collar siga funcionando – pronunció seguro Dai San._

_-Están seguros que ese hechizo solo está sobre el departamento y no sobre esas tontas almas – indagó Zero, estaba vez con más calma para sopesar las opciones._

_-Sí – afirmó Dai Ni – ya que una vez que esa tonta alma cruza el umbral, somos capaces de percibir sus emociones. Por ahora no debemos preocuparnos muchos, Dai San logró captar la turbación de esa tonta alma cuando atravesó aquella puerta, al parecer todavía está muy lejos de reconocer a su gemela y todo gracias a que el collar esta trabajando a la perfección._

_-Es una suerte que el dueño de esa alma sea un tipo de lo más insensible – acotó Dai Ichi con alegría – Las posibilidades que le preste atención a su alma… mmm… son casi nulas._

_-Es cierto – aseveró Zero – aún así debemos ser precavidos y lograr que esas almas se distancien lo antes posible. No podemos correr riesgos, sobre todo si hay quienes se empeñan en unirlos._

_-Lo dice por esa persona – osó decir Dai Ichi, la mirada filosa que recibió de su jefe estuvo a punto de partirlo en dos – l-lo siento… de veras lo siento, Zero-sama… no debí decir esa estupidez. Por supuesto que eso no tiene nada que ver…_

_-Cállate y concéntrate en lo importante. Aquellos sujetos que conseguiste, por qué todavía no han hecho mayores avances._

_-En eso estoy – sin atreverse a comentar que era bastantes difíciles de manipular._

_-Quiero resultados – miró a cada uno de sus súbditos con fría resolución y agregó con voz sonante – la destrucción de esa alma es nuestro principal objetivo, acaben con cualquiera que ose interferir._

_-Sí, Zero-sama – respondieron al unísono._

_-Una cosa más – pronunció Zero – aquel hechizo podría haber sido puesto por las mismas personas que interfieren contra nosotros._

_-No lo sabemos – contestó Dai San – pero creemos que pueden ser otras personas diferentes. El hechizo parece ser una magia muy antigua y mínimo se requiere de un grupo de expertos para realizarlo._

_-¿Quién rayos es esa tonta alma? En la vida habíamos tenido tantos inconvenientes para convertir a alma pura en corrupta. Dai San, averigua toda lo que puedas de esa magia y quienes pueden ser sus integrantes. Ahora más que nunca quiero a esa alma convertida en Shizumu, su valor parece ser mayor del que calculábamos. ¡A trabajar, incompetentes!_

_¿Dónde has ido?... primero me llamas_

_Y luego desapareces… es imposible que digas que te pertenezco_

_Cuando no veo que hagas nada para estar a mi lado._

_Dejaré de escucharte, por que no necesito de nadie._

Hasta la próxima..._

* * *

_

Ojalá les haya parecido bien lo que pasó y cómo Sakuno se esforzará para conquistar a Ryoma. Sus deseos por conquistar a Ryoma son más grandes que sus miedos por no hallar a su alma gemela. Que irónico que es la vida. Haber que sucede ahora con estos dos. Que papeles juegan Fuji, Ryoga y Atobe. Muchas cosas aún por descubrir.

Saludos, nos vemos la próxima semana si no hay inconvenientes.


	12. No Permitiré Que Te Vayas

Pensaron que otra vez me tardaría... bueno no mucho, estoy trabajando para continuar publicando un capítulo semanal.

Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome con sus comentarios. Estoy muy motivada y espero que la inspiración siga fortalecida. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo que dará paso a un avance en la historia.  


* * *

11. NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE VAYAS

El que Ryuzaki Sakuno estuviera lista para salir, muchos antes de la salida del sol, no aducía a una simple y llana cobardía de enfrentar a Echizen Ryoma. En realidad, tuvo que agradecer a un pedido tardío que llegaría al mercado esta mañana y cómo las mejores flores se las lleva el primero que las busca, entonces ahí entraba ella, lista para conseguir lo mejor de lo mejor.

Por supuesto, se sentía favorecida de ir justo esa mañana y tan de madrugada. Ya que tener que vérselas con Ryoma era todavía algo vergonzoso. Su único inconveniente era que al final tendría que dejar el desayuno para otro día. Poco importaba, no siempre las cosas salen como uno las planea y ésta en particular tomo un vuelco inimaginable. Sabía que evitarlo sería algo pasajero, por que de un modo u otro tendría que verlo al terminar el día.

Sakuno se abrigó lo mejor que pudo con su nuevo abrigo marrón oscuro y una gruesas botas para protegerla del gélido frío. El día estaba inestable, a ratos parecía que el sol haría presencia y a los segundos nubes amenazantes cubrían el azulado firmamento. Febrero ya había dado inicio, el frío invernal todavía seguiría por unas cuantas semanas más, así que no tenía mucho caso pensar en ello.

Cuando Sakuno llegó al mercado de flores, a pocas cuadras de los muelles de embarque, unos tímidos rayos de sol bañaban las viejas construcciones de ladrillos. Era una calle que albergaba unos cuantos edificios antiguos transformados en galpones, para recibir a todos los productos traídos del puerto. La calle por donde había ingresado Sakuno era la correspondiente a la venta de flores de corte, así que para disfrute de muchos el aroma mitigaba cualquiera de esos malos olores de bodega.

Alzó su vista para fijarla en el reloj que estaba arraigado a un alto muro de concreto. Se notaba su antigüedad por el vidrio que lo cubría de un color desgastado y amarillento, al menos daba la hora con bastante precisión. Eran las siete y media, hora en que se encontraría con la anciana Akagi, aunque ella le había insistido que no viniera con este frío y que podía encargarse muy bien sola. Las flores eran un tema con lo cual Sakuno no dudaba.

-Ryuzaki-san – una voz masculina que no esperaba oír allí.

-¡Fuji-san! – dijo con tono de sorpresa al reconocerlo y hacer una reverencia de saludo - ¿Qué hace acá?

-Mi abuela accedió a que viniera con usted. No es bueno que una señora mayor pase frío – anunció al reprimir un bostezo.

-¿Su abuela? – preguntó intrigada.

-Mi abuela, la señora Akagi, ¿no le ha dicho nuestro parentesco? – al ver los ojos de asombro de la chica, sonrió – La abuela Akagi es la hermana menor de mi abuelo, en realidad, ella vendría siendo mi tía abuela.

-¡Ah! – fue lo que pudo pronunciar.

-Supongo que no es problema que sea yo quien la acompañe – con una sonrisa afable expresó.

-C-claro que no – balbuceó un tanto sonrojada – Pero no era problema que viera sola, solo vengo por un pedido en particular.

-Lo sé. Aún así, no es recomendable andar sola por estos barrios – dijo con tono prudente – Sobre todo a estas horas tan tempranas.

-G-gracias – asintió con sinceridad.

El que Fuji estuviera a su lado no le causaba ninguna dificultad, siendo honesta era un gran alivio no tener que ir sola. Era la tercera vez que iba al mercado y ya sabía que el lugar no siempre era de lo más grato. En las otras ocasiones, junto a la anciana, nadie había tenido la impertinencia de molestarlas, pero más de alguna vez notó miradas algo extrañas sobre ella y eso era algo que la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Cómo le ha ido con sus clases de cocina? – un tema trivial, pero Sakuno dio un respingo como si alguien le hubiese preguntado algo íntimo. Aun así su interlocutor no pareció notarlo o solo lo ignoró.

-C-creo… que bien – esbozando una tímida sonrisa al recordar la cena anterior.

-Mi abuela es una excelente cocinera, así que cualquier cosa que desee aprender solo pregúntele – sin que ella se diera cuenta, Fuji se cambió de sitio para evitar que pasara muy cerca de un grupo de niños revoltosos.

-Cierto. Ojalá algún día pueda cocinar como ella. Me encantaría hacer ese pastel de frutas horneado – comentó ya más segura.

Continuaron caminando al tiempo que disfrutaban de una apacible conversación. Sakuno se sentía extrañamente cómoda al lado de Fuji, siendo capaz de hablar con total desenvoltura y escasa timidez. A veces se cuestionaba si él podría ser su alma gemela, después de todo se notaba que eran compatibles, se sentía a gusto con su persona, segura y con ánimos para confiar en él.

Al pensar en aquello, recordó su anterior teoría con respecto a la manera de saber si era o no su alma gemela. Observó con detenimiento los labios de Fuji – él continuaba hablando de su infancia junto a la anciana – eran finos, formados y de cierta forma atrayentes… qué se sentiría al posar su boca en ellos o las sensaciones que le producirían si fuera besada. Tuvo que suprimir esos pensamientos desviando la vista, había notado como un leve sonrojo surgía por sus mejillas.

-Es por esa razón que también sé algo de flores – decía Syusuke cuando llegaron a la entrada de la calle de las flores – La abuela Akagi siempre nos traía aquí cuando éramos niños. Mi hermana mayor era la más entusiasmada con esto. Mi hermano y yo, solo veníamos a divertirnos entre los galpones, un sin fin de lugares para esconderse.

-Mi abuela fue la que me enseñó las flores y sus significados – comentó nostálgica – desde niña me dejaba ayudarla en su pequeño vivero.

-Imagino que tiene una flor predilecta – bordearon a un grupo de trabajadores para alcanzar el primer local de flores de corte – como las azaleas que tanto le gustan a mi madre.

-Sí. Mis favoritas son los gladiolos amarillos, por que me recuerdan mucho a mi abuela y siempre estaban presentes en su jardín.

-Si mal no recuerdo, los gladiolos son el símbolo elegante de la solemnidad, así como de tristeza por ausencias – expresó a conciencia.

Sakuno solo asintió un tanto ida al recordar los días en que pasó junto a su abuela arreglando las flores. Los gladiolos siempre fueron sus preferidos junto a las flores de la camelia, especialmente la roja. Todos en su casa sabían cuales eran las que más le gustaban, ya que cada año tanto su madre como su abuela le decoraban su cuarto con un gran jarrón arrebozar de gladiolos amarillos, el color que aporta felicidad y alegría.

-Tomó atención a su abuela – murmuró con una sonrisa.

-Mi abuelo me dijo que tomara atención, por que un día esto me serviría para conquistar mujeres – abriendo sus impresionantes ojos azules – y estoy seguro que no se equivocó.

-La señora Akagi también cree lo mismo – giró para distinguir cual de los puestos era el que buscaba.

-¡Ah! Mire, allí hay un lugar que le gustará – señalando dos puesto más adelante.

La tomó del brazo y la guió entre el gentío que comenzaba a aglomerarse en esa calle. Gracias a Fuji no les costó mucho avanzar y se detuvieron en un puesto de gran variedad de flores de tallo largo. Lilium, Gladiolos, Calas, entre otras.

-Dijiste que tus preferidas eran las de color amarillo – apuntó Fuji hacia una esquina de la tienda – esas ¿están bien?

-Sí. Aunque esas que están allí son Lilium – señaló con una suave sonrisa – los de acá son los gladiolos, pero solo hay rojos, blancos y morados.

-Mi abuela me daría un golpe por ese error – reconoció – Hola Takagi-san.

-El pequeño Fuji – saludó un hombre de baja estatura, que llevaba un delantal de tela gruesa. Hizo una suave reverencia al quitarse una gorra verde y se la metió entre los bolsillos del pantalón - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Tratando de impresionar a tu novia.

La única sonrojada por ese comentario fue "la novia". Fuji solo saludó con tono amistoso, hizo las presentaciones pertinentes y luego intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el hombre de la tienda. Este con postura de vendedor, analizó, observó a Sakuno, para después sonreír complacido.

-Entonces, mande un ramo de gladiolos blancos a esta dirección – le pasó una pequeña nota, pagó el pedido y volteó hacia su compañera – Hoy tendrás los gladiolos para ti.

-P-pero… no es… necesario – balbuceo avergonzada.

-Cierto. Tómalos como un regalo de cumpleaños – anunció quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Aún faltan unos días… cómo…

-¿Cómo lo supe? – dijo al mirarla directamente – acaso olvida que mi abuela es la señora Akagi, que todo lo sabe y lo que no lo averigua.

La joven tuvo que reconocer aquello como la pura verdad. Todavía se sorprendía la facilidad con la que su jefa se enteraba de tantas cosas sobre ella, no hacia falta un mayor esfuerzo para sin quererlo ella solo soltara las respuestas.

-Bueno y ahora, que es lo que vino a recoger aquí.

-Orquídeas – contestó y agregó – aún creo que no debería molestarse.

Fuji ignoró sus reclamos. Su principal interés era saber que cara pondría Ryoma cuando viera esas flores en el apartamento. Sería toda una escena, lástima que no estaría allí para presenciarlo. De todos modos, sería divertido torturarlo después. Le había pedido al encargado que entregara el pedido durante la mañana, hora que estaba seguro Ryoma estaría allí.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_¿Sabes que alguien nos llama… tú la escuchas?_

_Creo que puede ser importante… deberías hacerme caso._

_Ella nos llama… aunque ahora parece que se ha ido,_

_Será que es por tu causa… yo no la necesito…_

_Pero tú… ¿A quién necesitas?_

Ryoma despertó con la respiración un tanto agitada, con un leve sudor frío cubriéndole la frente y con sensación de que algo había sucedido mientras dormía. Últimamente así eran sus sueños. Confusos, inquietantes e indescifrables para alguien como él, que no le gustaba complicarse por tonterías.

Se restregó los ojos para despejar la somnolencia de la mañana. Enfocó sus ideas y el lugar en donde estaba. Su estómago bramó exigente por su alimento matutino. Ese aviso le recordó el esperado desayuno que debería preparar su ninfa. Indagó en la hora y se levantó con rapidez, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que ella tuviese todo listo, esperándolo.

Afinó sus sentidos… un silencio magnánimo indicaba que estaba solo.

Bufó, era lógico que pasada las once de la mañana su bella ninfa no estuviera en el departamento. Un ligero mal humor comenzó a colarse por su cabeza. Cómo era posible no haber despertado cuando ella deambulaba por ahí, al menos, debería haberla sentido cuando ingresó al baño. Un aroma dulzón le invadió la nariz, algo como duraznos maduros que relajaba sus sentidos.

No tenía ni tiempo ni ánimos de analizar aquello. Así que se apresuró para darse un baño y estar listo para su desayuno, el cual no le cabía la menor duda de que estaría esperándolo en la cocina. Dudaba que Ryuzaki se olvidara de eso, ella siempre parecía ser muy atenta y dispuesta a complacerlo. Ryoma había accedido a disfrutar de esos pequeños gustos mientras ella estuviera allí. Qué mal podría causarle.

Dejando a un lado su tenue mal humor por no verla, se introdujo en la cocina con una sonrisa esperanzada. Miró… volvió a mirar… la pulcritud irradiaba en la cocina, pero nada indicaba que un delicioso desayuno japonés se hubiese dejado por ahí. Revisó los posibles lugares en busca de sus alimentos… nada… absolutamente nada… su estómago redundó su queja. Luego de proferir una lluvia de juramentos mal sonantes, se introdujo en el refrigerador para sacar una caja de leche.

¿Y su desayuno? Un cuerno que Ryuzaki se preocupaba por él. Detuvo bruscamente sus pensamientos ante el giro alarmante que habían tomado. El desaliento que había percibido por el solo hecho que su ninfa no hubiera cumplido su palabra – algo que nunca prometió, pero eso a Ryoma no le importaba – le provocó un vacío raro en su interior. Esa mujer le estaba socavando su cordura sin que él tuviera defensa alguna.

El timbre retumbó por el departamento. Fulminó la puerta como si esta fuera la causa de su malestar. Ignoraría al intruso, no tenía la menor intención de ver a nadie. El redundante sonido continuó atormentándolo. Blasfemó la palabra que más horrible pudiera sonar y abrió la puerta. Quedó perplejo al notar que un enorme ramo de flores lo esperaba tras el umbral.

-¿Qué? – objetó con la suavidad de una daga en el cuello, más irritado aún al darse cuenta que el entrometido se había equivocado de lugar.

-La señorita Ryuzaki Sakuno – una voz carrasposa se oyó tras el ramo, al descorrerlo se asomó un hombre con aspecto de marinero.

Ryoma habría cometido asesinado si su mirada tuviera el poder de liquidar a alguien. El hombre sintió el peligro y retrocedió un paso, pero volvió a plantarse con el ramo como escudo.

-¿V-vive aquí… la señorita Ryuzaki Sakuno? – se atrevió a esgrimir con cautela.

-Si – gruñó con mal humor.

-E-esto es para ella – le acercó el ramo a Ryoma – por… por favor… podría recibirlo.

De un tirón le quitó el ramo y le cerró la puerta en la cara, a pesar de que el pobre hombre quería que firmara el recibo.

Trasladó aquel manojo de flores blancas como si fueran una especie de enfermedad contagiosa. Gruñó palabras ininteligibles mientras depositaba o mejo dicho dejaba caer sin precaución, el ramo sobre la mesa de centro. Para su desagradado no hubo daño alguno en su poca consideración, un suave sonido fue el máximo peligro.

Se llevó su tazón de leche blanca hacia los labios, pero sin apartar la vista de aquella cosa tan propia de mujeres. Karupin saltó sobre la mesa y comenzó a olisquear las flores… maulló un par de veces y se abalanzó sobre su amo que ya se había sentado en el sofá.

-¿Qué piensas de esto? – señaló el ramo sobre la mesa.

-Miauuu – su mascota se arremolinó entre sus piernas, cerró los ojos e inició un sonoro ronroneo.

Ryoma terminó de beber su "desayuno". Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes que sus ideas se convocaran en un punto central… ¿De quién era ese ramo?... indagó en ese manojo, pero no había señal de una tarjeta o algo que adujera a su dueño. Siguió observando… ¿Quién lo mandó? ¿Cuántos admiradores, podría tener esa chica?

De lleno descartó a su hermano, Ryoga jamás le regalaría algo así a una mujer. Él no tenía intenciones de cortejarlas de manera romántica, sino solo seducirlas de un golpe… Uno menos… Era un alivio… Entonces, quién… Recordó las palabras de Ann… Ahí hacía aparición el detestable y arrogante de Atobe.

¿Sería Atobe?... observó aquel ramo de espigas largas y de color tan puro como el blanco, todo eso envuelto en un simple papel celeste y atado con una cinta blanca. Ryoma no tenía idea de esas cosas, pero aquel sencillo paquete no se parecía en nada a la pomposidad de Atobe. Se habría imaginado algo más sofisticado como… algo más complicado que eso, ciertamente.

Volvía al principio… ¿Quién?... No obstante, peor aún era percibir como ese sentimiento extraño se colaba por su persona. Era bastante desagradable intentar analizar lo que significaba tener celos por alguien, principalmente para Ryoma. A estas alturas, negar que Ryuzaki le gustaba como mujer era absurdo, pero celarla… era todavía más ridículo.

Indagar en aquella emoción tan posesiva e irracional era profundizar en un recoveco de su ser, demasiado íntimo hasta para él mismo. Los celos no eran precisamente algo con lo que Ryoma tuviera mucha relación, si es que en alguna ocasión lo haya tenido.

Querer poseer a una mujer no era algo preocupante. El problema suscitaba en que la clase de posesión que exigía la voz interna de Ryoma, era algo mucho más primitivo e inmanejable de lo que él pensaba. Aquel hombre interno quería todo, no se conformaría con un premio tan simple como el adueñarse solo de ese cuerpo. Aquella ninfa de cabellos caoba tenía que pertenecerle por completo… cuerpo y alma eran reclamados por su ser de inclinaciones salvajes y primitivas.

De un salto se puso en pie ante la revelación de su mente… cuerpo y alma… eso era algo que definitivamente jamás había pensado respecto a ninguna persona, mucho menos si esta era mujer. Lo que esas palabras significaban era algo más allá de su propia comprensión. Era una relación de compromiso real e imperecedero que no cabía en su mundo de tranquilidad actual. Todo eso involucraba sentimientos para los que Ryoma no estaba seguro de querer enfrentar o preparado para asumir.

Tomó las llaves que reposaban sobre el mesón divisor de la cocina, más la raqueta de tenis que descansaba a un costado del sillón y salió raudo hacia una distancia segura de los tormentos de sus emociones. No estaba interesado en desglosar aquella faceta de su vida… ni ahora… y si era posible… jamás en su vida.

Deambulando casi todo el día por distintas calles, Ryoma al fin logró encontrar una distracción a sus problemas. Un par de cachas de tenis asomaron en una zona alejada de un parque, en la altura de uno de los cuantos montes existentes en la ciudad. Era el lugar ideal para descargar sus frustraciones y mal humor. Ya que ese tipo de canchas callejeras se plagaba de engreídos con ganas de lucirse y quien mejor que él para bajarle los humos. ¿Quién es él engreído?

-¿Alguien sabe jugar? – lanzó arrogante al apoyarse la raqueta en el hombre derecho.

-¿Quién eres viejo? – amonestó un chico de preparatoria que lucía un cintillo purpura como trofeo – los viejos como tú deberían estar en los asilos.

-Mmmm… ¿En serio? – aflorando una malévola sonrisa, entre el barullo de risas de los demás oyentes.

-Oye, Hayato – gritó otro desde una banca – si el viejo quiere jugar, muéstrale como lo hacemos aquí.

-Está bien… está bien – dijo complaciente para su audiencia y luego miró a su oponente como si estuviese haciéndole un favor a una persona mayor – Jugaré contigo viejo, pero después no te quejes.

El chico le señaló las reglas al tiempo que caminaba hacia su lado de la cancha. Ryoma inmutable se preparaba para el primer saque, cortesía de su bondadoso adversario. Un grupo de espectadores ansiosos se arremolinó en la orilla para ver como terminaba el juego, esperando que el "viejo" diera un buen espectáculo.

Sin sacar a relucir sus mejores técnicas y sin usar su mano izquierda, Ryoma apabulló al chico de preparatoria para dejar enmudecido al curioso público. Aún así Ryoma todavía se sentía insatisfecho y desafió a cualquiera que quisiera enfrentarlo. Fue fácil tentar al grupo de imberbes adolescentes con aires de grandeza. No tuvo clemencia con ninguna de ellos y les aplastó el orgullo hasta el suelo.

-¡Mada mada dane! – les dijo con el humor renovado.

A pesar de oír una retahíla de maldiciones en su contra y otro tanto para ellos mismos. Poco le importó, ahora se sentía como nuevo.

-Descargando el exceso de energía – la inconfundible voz de Fuji lo atrajo desde un banco cercano.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con la esperanza de que fuera un asunto de trabajo.

-Pusiste las flores en agua cuando llegaron – sonrió con sus ojos azules abierto de para en par, a la espera de la reacción de su compañero.

Ryoma al instante se giró hacia Syusuke, entrecerró los ojos a penas unos segundos y luego volvió la vista al frente. No caería en los juegos sádicos de Fuji. Éste asomó una siniestra sonrisa antes de continuar con la entretención planeada.

-Las compré hoy en la mañana junto a… Sakuno-chan – manera preferida de llamarla en frente de Ryoma – Se sintió encantada por las flores y en compensación me preparó un suculento desayuno.

Este último comentario era una monumental mentira, por que había sido su abuela quien los había esperado con todo listo. Pero Ryoma no tenía por que saberlo y Syusuke celebró su triunfo al distinguir los celos floreciendo en esos impasibles ojos ámbar. Era un tenue matiz de posesividad que asomaba con intenciones de proclamar sus derechos. Solo que Ryoma suprimió aquel sentimiento con rapidez, atajando a sus demonios más primitivos.

La mínima reacción de Ryoma era suficientemente divertida para satisfacer a Fuji. Solo quedaba afinar su ataque y dar la estocada final… del día. Se detuvieron en la esquina del departamento de Ryoma, con gesto amistoso se despidió de su compañero que ardía por matarlo y se volteó para marcharse.

-¡Ah! Echizen – emitió a un paso de cruzar la calle – las flores fueron un adelanto de cumpleaños, que es el domingo – Syusuke lo miró por un lapso de tiempo para que Ryoma recapacitar en la fecha, al ver el tono oscuro de sus ojos, agregó – exacto, es el 14 de febrero, el día perfecto para invitarla a salir. ¿No crees? Espero acepte salir conmigo.

Syusuke le hizo un gesto de despedida y se alejó con la pose de un hombre que acababa de ganar el premio mayor de lotería. Mientras un refunfuñante Ryoma se encaminaba hacia su departamento. En esos momentos hubiese querido enterrar a Fuji por arrasar con su buen humor. Y esa ninfa… por qué tenía que nacer en una fecha tan complicada.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

El día siguió su curso con la misma normalidad de siempre. Sakuno luego de regresar del mercado de flores y compartir un agradable desayuno con Fuji, retomó sus tareas como asistente de la florería. Ya podía sentirse más calma y preparada para enfrentar a Ryoma.

Entonces… por qué algo la inquietaba. El aire dejaba entrever una ligera pesadez como si estuviese anunciando el inicio de algo, pero qué.

Dejó que ese molesto pesimismo que muchas veces sentía pasara sin cuestionárselo. Se aferró a su collar buscando protección y encontró serenidad. Suspiró aliviada, era mejor no indagar mucho en asuntos complicados. Su único objetivo era hallar a su alma gemela… ¡ah!… Ryoma era parte de sus ocultos deseos, aunque en esos instantes mientras caminaba hacia el departamento no estuviera muy segura de nada.

Aquel presentimiento que la había alcanzada al final de la tarde, tomo forma en la persona de Atobe. Vaciló al verlo y tuvo ganas de correr en dirección contraria. Tarde… él la divisó con rapidez y saludó con una leve inclinación. No tenía de otra, tendría que hablar con él, pero a cada paso se sentía más y más insegura de mantener el control.

-Ryuzaki-san, perdón por no presentarme cuando requerías mi ayuda – Sakuno intentó una sonrisa despreocupada ante tal arrogancia de palabras.

-Estoy bien – se apresuró a decir – g-gracias por preocuparse.

-Así lo veo. Entonces, me harías el placer de preparar un té para mí – otra vez manejando los hilos para controlarla.

-Y-ya no tengo… los utensilios necesarios – alcanzó a decir, sintiéndose aliviada ante una idea astuta para zafarse del compromiso.

-No hay problema – chasqueó los dedos con autoridad – Te he traído un nuevo set para el té. Mejores piezas que estas no hallarás en ninguna parte.

Al instante un sujeto de cabellos plateados apareció tras ellos, transportando un paquete cuadrado con él. Luego de hacer una especie de globo con la goma de mascar, se acercó al lado de su jefe y asintió.

-Iremos al departamento de Ryuzaki-san – le hizo señas para que se adelantara.

-Como usted diga, Atobe-sama – pasando con rapidez al frente.

-Pero…

-Ryuzaki-san, espero hayas pensado en mi propuesta. Ahora que las cosas cambiaron.

Sakuno se puso rígida al instante. En ese momento no se sentía confiada de hablar. Se restregó las manos enguantadas en sus faldas y ocultó su mirada de Atobe. Era preciso no dejarse manipular a través de la intimidación y creía firmemente que si no lo miraba a los ojos podría resistir. ¿Pero, cuánto podría soportar así?

-Primero bebamos aquel té y luego podremos conversar – una propuesta que no daba pie a rechazo.

Atobe la tomo del brazo antes de obtener una respuesta clara y la jaló hacia el interior del apartamento. Sakuno indefensa otra vez frente a él, comenzó a notar como los hilos de una marioneta se ensartaban en sus brazos y se movía al son de la voluntad de Atobe. Quería huir, pero se sentía completamente atada para eso.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sakuno conseguía preparar el té con su habitual destreza. Todo había sido efectuado mecánicamente desde la llegada al departamento hasta la colocación de todos los implementos sobre la mesa de centro. Se había sentado sobre sus rodillas, asumiendo una postura digna de una antigua dama japonesa. Eso era lo que ocurría cuando se enfrentaba a Atobe, se transformaba en la mujer que su padre quería que fuese.

La presencia de ese sujeto la hacía transportarse cientos de años al pasado y bloqueaba su cerebro instantáneamente. Se abstraía hacia un nivel profundo de su mente, era como si todo lo que estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor fuera un hecho ajeno a ella, una especie de película en donde la edición ya había sido completada y ella no tenía poder de hacer ningún tipo de cambio.

Los hilos de la marioneta se movían para que Sakuno preparara el té con eficiencia, al tiempo que Atobe asentía complacido por su acierto. No se había equivocado al distinguir en ella una mujer de elegancia innata, serenidad y sumisión casi completa. Todo en ella aducía a una verdadera dama, excelente postura, inequívoca femineidad y perfectos modales. Solo hacía falta una cosa, que se diera cuenta que él, el gran Atobe, era quien mandaba y estaba convencido que pronto lo aceptaría así.

-Aquí tiene – le alcanzó una finísima taza de porcelana, sin alzar la mirada más allá de la nariz de Keigo.

-Gracias – sonrió satisfecho por su acto de subordinación – Ahora ya podemos hablar.

-C-claro – manteniendo su rostro gacho.

A pesar de la impaciencia propia de un hombre como él, hizo un esfuerzo considerable para no exigirle sus designios. Atobe bebió de aquel fragante brebaje y la miró analíticamente.

-Sé que debes haber pasado momentos difíciles estos días y por eso no te agobiaré mucho con mis pretensiones – su tono era a luces una enorme consideración que Sakuno debería venerar.

-G-gracias – casi fue un grito de alivio al verse momentáneamente liberada de esa opresión.

-Pero creo que es necesario que pienses en tu actual situación. Vivir en este mínimo espacio no es adecuado – depositando la taza sobre la mesa y observando la zona con desdén – y ser una allegada en el departamento de un hombre…

-¿Quiere más té? – ni ella misma se dio cuenta cuando las palabras fueron expulsadas de su boca.

Una parte de ella había reaccionado al ataque. Como si el solo hecho de querer sacarla de allí fuera una afrenta imperdonable. Un grito de rebeldía bullía ante aquello. Sakuno se sintió absolutamente perpleja por su actuar tan lleno de coraje. Un sentimiento que solo logró percibir una vez ingresó al departamento.

-Sí, claro – contestó al hacer una tenue mueca de disgusto.

Aquel repentino cambio lo había dejado intrigado y dudo unos instantes al imaginar que sus anteriores deducciones hubiesen sido incorrectas. Indagó en esa frágil figura femenina, pero todo seguía igual. Obviamente, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles y rápidas como esperaba. Si quería una completa obediencia tendría que trabajar para obtenerla, una vez logrado reiría satisfecho.

Quizás debería agregar un poco de romanticismo barato, ese método que tanto gusta a los plebeyos. Meditó sobre el asunto y concluyó que a lo mejor podría surtir efecto en esa chica, algo que avivara su lado sensiblero de cuentos de hada.

-¿Conoces el acuario de la ciudad? – ante la negativa de ella, Atobe esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo – el domingo tengo libre, así que te puedo llevar a que lo conozcas como un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños – anunció para darle a entender la importancia que le estaba dando al otorgarle unos minutos de su preciado tiempo.

-¡Eh! Yo… - estaba en un aprieto, Atobe la había sorprendido con ese giro inesperado y por la revelación de información de su vida.

Se sintió derrotada al instante que alzó su rostro y posó sus nerviosos carmín sobre los altivos plata oscuro. Dejó caer sus hombros…

-Entonces estás de acuerdo con mi plan – expresó triunfante – así que el domingo…

-¡Imposible! – la puerta del dormitorio se había abierto al ritmo de esas palabras.

El corazón de Sakuno se lanzó en picada hacia el mar cargado de emociones felices y de alivio al momento de ver aparecer a Ryoma. Atobe giró bruscamente y a pesar de saber quien vivía con Ryuzaki se sorprendió al verlo allí e indagó en su oponente, que no se inmutó con su dura mirada de desafío.

Ryoma caminó con indiferencia hacia la cocina y articuló un evidente bostezo para desperezarse. Al llegar al refrigerador, abrió la pesada puerta y saco su juego de uva predilecto. Su postura relajada contrastaba con lo que hervía dentro de él, ganas de sacar a ese sujeto pretensioso volando por la ventana.

El silencio recorrió todo el lugar con fría presencia, mientras mantenía a Ryuzaki y Atobe esperando una justificación de Ryoma por la intromisión.

-¿Qué dices? – dijo Atobe con el tono que usaría para referirse a un ser de categoría inferior.

-El domingo no está disponible – pronunció flemático – Ryuzaki estará conmigo.

Con la indolencia característica en él, abrió la lata de jugo de uva y comenzó a beberla con calma. Como si lo que acabara de decir fuera un hecho tan natural y normal como la salida del sol cada mañana. Una vez soltado la bomba, Ryoma caminó tranquilamente hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta para liberarlos de su presencia.

Ahora aislado y seguro dentro de su propio cuarto, Ryoma meneo la cabeza negativamente. El impulso de quitarle el dulce a ese arrogante de Keigo fue más fuerte que su sentido común. Se había reprimido de hacer aparición cuando los oyó llegar, convenciéndose a sí mismo que no le importaba con quien salía Ryuzaki. Su hombre primitivo se burló de él a carcajadas.

Al aire libre se había sentido liberado de sus ataduras posesivas hacia esa mujer, aunque se vio tambalear cuando Syusuke se presentó ante él. Pero una vez vuelto a su refugio hogareño y luego de comprender las intenciones de Atobe, el rugir de su instinto de conservación apeló por el ataque. La mínima posibilidad de que Ryuzaki fuera exiliada de su lado provocó que su ser interno maniatara al sentido común y enviara la caballería en rescate de su preciado tesoro.

_No permitas que se la lleven… ella es tuya._

Un fragmento confuso de sus pensamientos le había dado el empuje para actuar como lo había hecho. Ya no existía posibilidad de volver atrás. Sin proponérselo siquiera, había terminado invitando a Ryuzaki a salir el peor día del año. No podía creer su propia estupidez. Tener una cita con ella, ya era un asunto cuestionable. Pero que esta fuera el día 14 de febrero, el supuesto día más romántico del año, eso si que era absolutamente irracional.

Se maldijo un millón de veces y un poco más que eso. Tenía mil formas de zafarse de aquel imprevisto asunto, pero algo más poderoso que su sentido común se negaba a rechazar ese desafío. Para apaciguar un tanto su malestar, se convenció a sí mismo que era meramente su orgullo el que lo obligaba a no retractarse y se negaba a escuchar las burlas que profería su yo interno por semejante mentira.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sakuno seguía absorta por lo que acababa de suceder. Atobe se había marchado hace unos instantes con aire molesto, pero con la promesa que todavía le quedaban cartas bajo la manga. Aunque para Sakuno eso no tenía importancia por ahora. Su corazón henchido y agotado por la excitación producida por esas simples palabras de Ryoma, la mantenía en una letanía placentera de expectación.

Nada podría borrar la sonrisa exultante de sus labios en esos momentos, ni siquiera la frialdad con la que Ryoma hablaba con ella. Faltaban solo tres días para su cumpleaños y ya sentía que había recibido el mejor regalo de su vida. Sin considerar que Sakuno permanecía completamente ignorante de lo que significaba esa fecha en la actualidad. Para ella solo era su día de nacimiento, pero para el resto de los mortales, una época para celebrar el amor con intercambio de chocolates y la esperanza de ser correspondida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese instante secreto quedo guardado para ellos. La protección que envolvía al departamento impidió que cualquier rastro de felicidad fuera conocida. Para todos los demás, incluyendo sus enemigos, nada… absolutamente nada… había ocurrido.

_Continuará..._

* * *

No hubieron grandes sucesos entre ellos, pero una posible cita para Ryoma y Sakuno en el día más romántico del año ¿Podrá ocurrir cuando los enemigos se enteren? Será una cita soñada o una pesadilla a plena luz del día... Bueno haber que sucedera por mi cabeza y que termino escribiendo de esa cita.

Saludos a todas y nos vemos lo más pronto posible.


	13. Vorágine

Nuevamente me presento por este lado. Tuve unos cuantos problemillas, pero el principal fue que mi pc estuvo en coma unos días y luego casi lo entierro, aunque al final se pudo salvar todo. Eso sí, el capitulo se tardo otro tanto más por que tuve un lapsus de carencia de imaginación.

Bueno, basta de lamentaciones por hoy. Ahora les dejo este nuevo capitulo que corresponde a la cita de Ryoma y Sakuno, cómo les fue... tendrán que leerlo.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos.

* * *

12. VORÁGINE

El día se presentaba inestable con algo de esperanza en los tímidos rayos de sol que lograban atravesar la espesura de las nubes y con ciertas amenazas en el horizonte, que para los más pesimistas no auguraban nada bueno. Pero quién se preocuparía por eso en la fecha denominada la más romántica del año, en donde lo único que importaba era ser protagonista de su propia historia de novela rosa.

Existía una persona en particular que se sentía inquieta por este día y que no tenía nada que ver con la fecha en mención, sino más bien con la situación incierta de una pareja cercana y los hechos que esta relación en cuestión podría suscitar. Hace un par de minutos que observaba a través del cristal de la ventana de la sala, con preocupante semblante y frustración por no poseer el control para manejar esos escenarios.

Ann dejó escapar un resoplido nada digno de una dama, más bien una especie de gruñido salvaje al verse atada de manos. Sabía que a esa hora su amiga del pasado estaría lista para irse en una cita con su mejor amigo, una escena un tanto desconcertante considerando que Ryoma no era de paseos de "día de san Valentín o día de los enamorados" como quieran llamarlo.

Todavía permanecía atónita con esa impresionante noticia y sin ninguna respuesta satisfactoria. Cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas para que se tornaran tan espeluznantes.

-Ann, ven a tomarte un café conmigo – escuchó a quien consideraba algo más que un amigo, siendo honesta era el hombre que deseaba para sí, solo era cuestión de dar un paso y…

-¿Crees qué esto esté bien? – aquella pregunta era mencionada por décima vez esa mañana.

-No sirve de nada que te aflijas, por algo que no puedes manejar – se ganó una mirada airada por recordarle esa debilidad, que por supuesto Momo ignoró – toma bebe un poco.

-Aunque digas eso – sorbió un poco de café – estoy preocupada por Sakuno.

-Lo sé – su tono era comprensivo – pero me gustaría que olvidaras un poco eso y disfrutemos este día.

-Lo siento – agachó su rostro avergonzado.

Momo era demasiado tolerante con ella y no podía evitar sentirse complacida con eso, era incluso tentador seguir por ese camino para dejarse mimar.

-Servirá de algo que hables de esto – la animó con voz suave y mirada devota.

-Puede ser – se arrimó en el sillón y lo miró esperando que se le acercara.

-Ok. Aquí vamos – sentándose a su lado y recogiendo las piernas de Ann sobre sus fuertes muslos – cuéntame.

-Me cuesta entender la actitud de Sakuno – comenzó con incredulidad – le advertí de las consecuencias de esa cita, pero no creo que me haya tomado muy en serio.

-Más bien, pienso que ella tomó su propia decisión – la interrumpió Momo – tú fuiste una buena amiga al advertirle, pero es su opción tomar o no tu consejo.

-Lo sé… lo sé – farfulló entre dientes –. De todos modos, creo que mis advertencias llegaron con bastante retraso.

-Piensas que hubiese sido mejor que se viniera a vivir contigo aquí y yo con Echizen – Momo sorbió un poco de café sin apartar la vista de la mujer que deseaba conservar y que por el momento parecía tan abstraída de ese mundo.

-Aunque ese haya sido un error – recapituló Ann – estoy segura que solo adelante los hechos un poco, por lo que entendí de las pocas palabras de Sakuno esto venía gestándose desde antes.

-Así que nuestro Echizen ha estado revoloteando por allí sin que te dieras cuenta.

Ann asintió con lentitud… ¿Darse cuenta?... En realidad, ahora pensaba que no había querido darse cuenta de eso. Desde el mismo día de la aparición de Sakuno, su mejor amigo había estado actuando diferente. Primero lo adujo a su desconcierto por verla aparecer en su cama, pero luego… Cierto, no quiso percatarse que Ryoma merodeaba a Sakuno con algo más que curiosidad.

Su primera equivocación vino de imaginar que Ryoma jamás permitiría que su curiosidad lo dominara, mucho menos al saber la clase de mujer que era Sakuno. Su segunda equivocación fue creer que Sakuno al no reconocer a Ryoma como su alma gemela, el peligro de que se fijara en él era casi nulo. Y su tercer gran error, fue nunca pensar que existirían otros intentando perjudicar a Sakuno.

La culpa podría ser el mejor castigo para su falta de habilidades o entrenamiento. Su misión estaba al borde del fracaso por ser tan incrédula… tendría que vivir con la culpa, si aquella alma se perdía en…

-¡Basta, Ann! – alzó la voz de mando al ver como esa mirada grisácea se oscurecía – No voy a permitir que te culpes. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ryuzaki?

-Que aún si perdía la esperanza – contestó con tono culpable – prefería vivir estos momentos de felicidad. Ya que si nunca encontraba a su alma gemela, al menos, cuando su vida estuviera sumergida en la oscuridad, podría recordad los días en que había sido feliz de ser amada… pero…

-Pero, nada – la jaló del brazo para obligarla a sentarse sobre sus piernas – Si ella es capaz de aceptar ese destino, entonces no voy a permitir que tú sufras por algo que no te concierne.

-Pero… Momo – dijo con voz lastimera.

-Ya te lo dije – La apresó más en sus brazos – Acaso no tienes la menor esperanza que Echizen pueda ser su alma gemela. No fuiste tú misma quien me dijo que tenía sospechas de eso – Ann estuvo a punto de replicar – Ya lo sé, solo es una sospecha, pero eso es algo. Aunque tu hermano no este de acuerdo, yo confío más en tus instintos que en su "cierta experiencia". Qué puede saber él de estas cosas, si se pasa la mayor parte del día encerrado en su templo.

-Momo, sé que lo haces para ayudarme, pero es una mínima posibilidad – lo atajó para desviar el tema de su hermano.

-Ann… esa mínima opción es lo que importa. Hasta yo creo que puede ser así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es la primera vez que veo a Echizen ir tras una mujer. Nunca a permitido que nadie invada su casa y estoy seguro que se siente de lo más feliz de tener a Ryuzaki en ella. Digas lo que digas, nadie obliga a ese cabeza dura a hacer algo que no quiere. El actuar tan lejos de lo que es, me hace pensar que su interés por esa niña es mucho más fuerte incluso de lo que él mismo imagina.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que estén destinados – rebatió con más esperanza en esas palabras.

-No. Aun así, estoy seguro que tus instintos son más efectivos que la ciencia. Aunque tus sueños todavía no regresan, algo dentro de ti te impulsa a creer que este es el camino correcto.

-Me estás diciendo que no interfiera.

-Te estoy diciendo que dejes de preocuparte por otros y te animes a celebrar este día conmigo. Ann es mi día libre – anunció con tono ofendido.

Se abrazó a él para compensarlo con un tierno beso, que por supuesto, Momo aprovechó para despertar a la mujer apasionada que conocía. Y ella sin mayores motivaciones que esa se dejó seducir por esa invasora caricia. Algo de su inquietud se había esfumado con la ayuda de Momo, quizás las cosas debían ocurrir así… quizás…

Y siendo sincera con ella misma. Si se encontrara en la posición de Sakuno, lo más probable es que hiciera lo mismo, sobre todo si era Momo el escogido.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

El tiempo frío y algo ventoso no era el más adecuado para pasear al aire libre, aún así innumerables parejas invadían las áreas más populares para visitar en el día de San Valentín. Cines, parques de atracciones, restaurantes, entre otros lugares que estaban de moda y rebozaban de visitantes en busca de romanticismo.

Ryoma sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba y todavía se cuestionaba las razones de su presencia en esta vorágine. ¿El frío le había vuelto estúpido? ¿Había inhalado demasiado monóxido de carbono en su vida? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con él? Para que de manera irracional, ahora estuviera siendo parte del grupo de gente dispuesto a celebrar semejante cursilería… rebobinando… él estaba para festejar el cumpleaños de Ryuzaki… Acaso eso no era también una estupidez.

Por un desquiciante impulso que no calzaba con su persona, caminaba por una calle atestada de parejas hacia uno de los acuarios más solicitados de Tokio, el Sea Life Park. Un lugar que dentro de todas las posibilidades podía ser el menos dañino, ya que tenía una connotación más turística y familiar. Aunque por este día esa excusa era poco factible, debido a que la mayor cantidad de personas se concentraba en épocas estivales, para disfrutar de agradables días de picnic.

Masculló una blasfemia por enésima vez aquella mañana. Lo único bueno había sido el desayuno, que esta vez sí fue preparado para él. Con eso su orgullo masculino quedaba temporalmente satisfecho.

Continuaron caminando por una larga calle peatonal que se extendía por el centro de "Kansai Rinkai Park", en el distrito de Edowaga al sureste de Tokio, muy cercano de donde ellos vivían. Todo era rodeado de arboledas, muchas desnudas por la fría estación y otras con exultante rectitud mostrando sus verdosos follajes, algunos salpicados de nieve.

Fueron unos cinco minutos de tranquilo paseo entre los hermosos jardines que presentaba el parque. Al final de este se podía apreciar – desde la distancia – una gran cúpula de vidrio entramada con una rejilla metálica para dar firmeza, era una construcción moderna de ingeniería que albergaba a uno de los mejores acuarios del mundo.

Una ráfaga de viento helada, proveniente del mar que solo estaba a unos metros de ellos, los cubrió y algo más gélido que el aire atravesó el cuerpo de Ryoma. Lo que le provocó la extraña sensación que algo no estaba bien.

-R-ryoma-kun ¿qué es… este lugar? – la voz ansiosa de su ninfa le hizo olvidar su análisis.

-El acuario – Sakuno lo miró expectante a la espera de una aclaración más específica. Ryoma dudo un tanto, pero comentó – Es como ver el océano en miniatura.

-¡Ah! – suspiró con algo de impaciencia y centró su vista en aquella inmensa cúpula que nada tenía que ver con un plano y extenso océano.

La observó unos segundos cuando Sakuno releía el folleto que le entregaron a la entrada del parque. Le intrigó la forma en que ella parecía estudiar el contenido, con algo más que simple curiosidad de turista. Era como si realmente no tuviera los conocimientos básicos para vislumbrar lo que podía ser un acuario. ¿Era posible tal ignorancia?... una vocecilla le hizo recordar las palabras de Ann… _Ryuzaki es una mujer del pasado_… imposible que él pudiera creer semejante disparate.

-¿Habrá… mucho peces? – fue un balbuceo inseguro que apenas percibió.

-Sus entradas, por favor – Ryoma parpadeó y regresó a la realidad, para entregar los boletos a la mujer que esperaba frente a ellos.

Había sido un tanto desconcertante oírla pronunciar aquellas palabras. No tenían nada del otro mundo, pero… si pudiera describir la frase, diría que fue formulada por una niña de párvulo que nunca ha visto algo parecido a un acuario.

El bullicio se concentró en el instante que entraron por la amplia puerta de vidrio, que se abrió al momento de ponerse frente a ella. Ingresaron a un ambiente totalmente opuesto del que venían, la primaveral temperatura de ese lugar contrastaban con el frío invernal del exterior. Sakuno se detuvo ante el choque que le provocó aquel cambio, miró a su alrededor y no pudo ocultar su asombro ante la imponente estructura.

La luz era una escasa presencia que solo asomaba frente a los ventanales que mostraban las innumerables especies marinas. La cúpula externa se veía representada en su interior por una corrida de anillos que bordeaban todo el lugar, había que seguir una dirección específica para lograr apreciar en su total magnitud el acuario.

Era un mundo tan impresionante que Sakuno se sintió un tanto abrumada, necesitó unos instantes para recuperar la compostura y no terminar siendo una torpeza. Observó el folleto como para buscar apoyo, ahora al menos comprendía de qué le estaban hablando. Sabía que debía tomar el camino de la izquierda, justo al lado del restaurante, para llegar a la primera gran atracción.

"Navegante de los mares" era el nombre de aquella área. Se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor los cardúmenes de atún, principalmente los de aleta azul. Sakuno quedó pasmada al ver por primera vez como esos peces – que ella solo había visto cocinados – nadando con gran libertad por esa gigantesca pecera. Iban y venía de un lado a otro en perfecta sincronía con sus compañeros.

-Ryoma-kun, mira son atunes – estaba tan emocionada y maravillada por la escena, que no se percató de la naturalidad con la que se expresaba.

Ryoma sonrió divertido. Verla caminando por esos pasillos y disfrutar cada uno de los escenarios con tanta sencillez, le hizo olvidarse por unos momentos la inseguridad que sentía de acercarse tanto a ella. Durante todo el trayecto se había estado maldiciendo por permitir aquella cita, pero por ese minuto, disfrutó plenamente la inocencia de una mujer que había presupuesto simple y que ponto le aburriría.

Al ver esa deslumbrante sonrisa, supo lo equivocado que estaba. No tenía idea de cuánto duraría aquello y si esos sentimientos se transformarían en algo más. Solo por hoy, se permitiría deleitarse con las caras de asombro de Ryuzaki, ya podía imaginar cómo miraría las otras atracciones. Si con solo ver unos comunes atunes se excitaba como una niña, entonces lo siguiente…

-Vamos – dijo Ryoma, con el interés de mostrarle algo más atrayente que esos peces.

-¿Qué más hay? – su voz ansiosa provocó que Ryoma hiciera una mueca que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.

-Ya lo verás – le dijo jalándola de la mano para evitar que tropezara con un grupo de gente.

Avanzaron por aquel pasillo oscuro para llegar a la siguiente zona llamada Mares del mundo. Distintos cuadros de cristales dejaban ver las diferentes especies marinas que se podían encontrar en los otros mares. Había un sinfín de especies del Pacífico, Atlántico e Índico que recreaban un ambiente tan exótico que Sakuno no pudo evitar pegarse a cada vidrio, hasta que se percató de lo inapropiado de la escena. El sonrojo que inundó su rostro solo producía placer en Ryoma, que lo único que lograba hacer era caminar a su lado sin apartar sus ojos de ella, reprimiendo con toda su voluntad las ganas de besarla.

Al llegar al área de especies marinas de la región polar, el frío transmitido por esos escenarios traspasó a Ryoma como un rayo. Se quedó estático, todas las voces de alarma se encendieron de golpe… observó a cada lado en busca de peligro… era absurdo, solo habían familias y personas inofensivas. Pero la inquietud se había arraigado en su cabeza.

Se acercó a Ryuzaki en son de protector, no sabía por qué, pero su intuición le decía que tenía que protegerla de algo desconocido. Aunque su parte racional se burlaba de su actuar tan ridículo, no se apartó de ella. Al ser consciente de ese peligro, se sintió cada vez más acechado como si alguien estuviera siguiendo sus pasos, volvió a mirar en derredor y nada… solo un grupo de desconocido.

-Ryoma-kun, ¿Qué es eso? – señalando una especie de piedra con púas.

-Un erizo de mar – contestó al verificar la lista de especies.

Solo fueron unos segundos en que bajó la guardia, solo unos míseros segundos que cambiaron el giro de aquella cita. La sensación de estar a las puertas de un pronto vendaval lo dejó helado y no tardó mucho en confirmar sus sospechas.

-Hola, Chibisuske – un tono socarrón que le erizó la piel.

Al instante ambos se dieron vuelta y la mágica velada que se había presentado hasta ese minuto, se evaporó en un santiamén. Tal cual lo haría una gota de agua en pleno desierto bajo un abrasante sol.

-¿Qué haces acá? – la mirada afilada que le lanzó Ryoma podría haber rebanado el vidrio del acuario.

-Y lo preguntas – expresó en tono obvio, como si Ryoma tuviera que estar al tanto de eso.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que su estómago se retorciera de algo similar al miedo. Ryoma alcanzó a vislumbrar el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Ryoga y quiso tomar a Ryuzaki en brazos para huir de allí, pero supo al notar la sonrisa de su hermano que era inútil. Es más, estuvo seguro de que todo este encuentro no tenía nada de casual y que pronto se desataría un devastador tifón.

-Mira a quien traje conmigo – apuntó unos metros a tras de ellos para dejar ver a una preciosa mujer – tu novia.

Sakuno reaccionó ante esas palabras cargadas de malas intenciones y volteó para corroborar sus temores. Una bella morena de cuerpo exuberante y largas piernas de modelo internacional, que vestía un conjunto normal de ropa casual, pero que en ella parecía verse como si fuera la vestimenta de una reina. La chica se acercó con pasos seguros y por unos segundos la miró con sus ojos zafiros, entonces una triunfante sonrisa cruzó esos labios carnosos.

-Ritsuko – farfulló Ryoma al comprender las intenciones de su querido hermano.

-Que malo eres, Ryo-chan – ronroneó colgada de su brazo – Me dejas sola en un día como hoy.

Ryoma trató de liberarse de aquellas tenazas que parecían querer arrastrarlo a las profundidades de una tormenta. Observó a su hermano y este esbozó otra de esas muecas ladinas que nada bueno anunciaban. Y con rapidez jaló a Sakuno hacía él.

-Ryuzaki-san – dijo Ryoga con calma­ – perdón si interrumpimos su… cita. Pero no podía negarme a una petición de la novia de mi hermano.

-C-claro – asintió, conteniendo la angustia que afloraba desde su garganta.

-¡Espera! – objetó Ryoma al ver el giro de esa idea.

-Ryo-chan, estoy herida contigo. Primero me dejas botada en un día como hoy y luego quieres negarte a darme unos minutos de tu tiempo – alegó la morena en postura ofendida – solo tienes que hablar un poco conmigo y luego… - miró a Sakuno de pies a cabeza con cierto desprecio – si todavía te quedan ganas, puedes seguir acompañando a tu amiguita.

-No – con voz tajante.

-Ryuzaki-san, supongo que no te molesta que Ryoma converse un poco con ella – le susurró muy cerca de su oreja.

Aunque ella hubiese querido negarse, su valentía pareció extinguirse al momento de notar las diferencias entre ella y la morena de Ritsuko. No había que ser un genio para saber que cualquier hombre que las viera juntas, no dudaría ni un minuto en su elección. Sakuno se sintió como la mayor de las insignificancias, así que para conservar lo que le quedaba de orgullo asintió.

-Sabía que eras una buena mujer – le dijo condescendiente – Les dejamos un momento, estaremos justo allí.

Ryoga tomó a Sakuno por el brazo y la guió hacia una de las peceras de especies del trópico. Ryoma intentó avanzar, pero la insistente mujer se lo impidió al colgarse de su cuello.

-No te preocupes, Ryuzaki-san – comentó Ryoga – ellos se arreglaran pronto, cuando dos personas se quieren los problemas se resuelven con más rapidez.

Sakuno volteó a mirarlo con ojos pasmados al oír aquellas palabras. Era posible que Ryoma quisiera a esa mujer y había sido tan tonta como para creer que se interesaba en ella. Las inseguridades comenzaron hacer mella en Ryuzaki, el piso pareció tornarse más endeble y su corazón disminuyó a un ritmo mortuorio sus latidos.

-Supongo que no sabías que Ryoma tenía novia – su voz lamentosa desmentían la dicha de sus ojos, que Sakuno no veía – Ann ya debió advertirte de cómo es Chibisuske, por favor, no te pongas tristes por eso.

-E-estoy bien – logró pronunciar en doloridas palabras.

Era una mentira que ni ella misma podía creer, pero era mejor eso a dejar que sus pensamientos pesimistas la bañaran por completo. Si hubiese podido moverse, habría huido a su refugio y no tener que seguir escuchando la palabrería insidiosa de Ryoga. Sabía que solo especulaba sobre lo que sucedía entre ellos, pero su temor a que realmente Ryoma tuviera novia le impedía ignorar aquello.

Por supuesto que Ryoga lo sabía y por eso actuaba de esa manera. Era fácil poder engañar a una mujer como Ryuzaki, tan inocente e ingenua, si era como burlarse de una niña. Y entonces, con perversa sonrisa se preparó para dar la estocada final. Alzó la vista para focalizar a la mujer que desataría la tormenta y con una sola señal de sus ojos… el huracán anunciado para las costas de Tokio llegó.

-Al fin se reconciliaron – anunció con tono alegre – no te alegra saber que el amor siempre triunfa.

Sakuno a penas y logró visualizar aquella romántica escena en donde solo consiguió distinguir el apasionado beso de la pareja, cuando un dolor indescriptible le atravesó el pecho. Su sistema nervioso se paralizó y su corazón pareció dejar de latir. En ese instante el tiempo se congeló para Sakuno y algo dentro de ella comenzó a desquebrajarse, naciendo una delgada fisura en la primera capa de protección de su resguardada alma. Un poco más… y el cristal sería fracturado de lleno.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía consiguió retener la tristeza en su interior, aunque la garganta se comprimía de malestar. Y antes que nadie se pudiera percatar de su reacción, Sakuno pudo convertir su semblante en fría piedra. La luz de sus ojos cayó bruscamente en intensidad para que una fina cubierta de oscuridad cubriera sus pupilas, era la misma imagen que se vería en un eclipse de luna.

-Ryuzaki-san, qué opinas si nosotros…

Cuando se volteó, la victima de sus perversas acciones había desaparecido de su lado.

Ryoma empujó a esa molesta mujer y supo al momento de ver como Ryuzaki desaparecía que algo similar a un tsunami había arrasado con él. Los pronósticos auguraban tempestad, pero nunca imaginó que la inmensidad de esta pudiera ser tan devastadora. Había sido demasiado ingenuo al imaginar que su hermano permanecía ignorante de sus sentimientos hacia Ryuzaki, era más que evidente que Ryoga lo leía como a un libro infantil.

Cuando apareció su hermano, fue el aviso que alertaba de un posible tsunami en las costas de Tokio. Al ver a Ritsuko, se confirmaba que el mar se adentraba de manera inevitable hacia el interior del océano. Aquel momento había sido el aviso de que debían refugiarse en zonas altas para evitar el golpe de la ola, pero como quien nunca ha presenciado semejante desastre se queda observando en la playa la escabullida del mar.

Entonces, la audaz morena lo besa de manera intempestiva… la primera ola azota las costas de Tokio y los incautos se ven atrapados en la violenta marea que arrasa con cuanto obstáculo halla en su camino… Ryoma intenta no ahogarse en aquellas impetuosos aguas que le obligan a usar todas sus fuerzas, sus pulmones comienzan a sentir el exceso de agua y su cuerpo está empezando a fatigarse rápidamente… un gran árbol llamado orgullo se avista y logra afirmarse de él… al fin puede estabilizarse y reiniciar un nuevo respirar. Se ha salvado de morir a causa del tsunami, pero aún queda saber cuáles serán las consecuencias de esta impensada catástrofe.

Empuja a Ristuko lejos de él, la observó por unos instantes para retener sus instintos vengativos… era una mujer – se recordó a sí mismo… el desprecio y la repugnancia que le provocaron se vio con absoluta certeza reflejada en sus ojos ámbar, provocando que la audaz mujer retrocediera desconcertada, pero incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabras… miedo asomó en esos ojos zafiros.

-R-ryo-chan… yo… - calló al ver la furia que ardía en ese hombre.

Ryoma respiró hondo para recuperar el control de sí y no terminar enterrando a alguien. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que podía comenzar a odiar a su hermano… eso también fue una sorpresa… generar ese tipo de sentimiento hacia Ryoga… suspiró cansinamente… no quería aceptarlo, pero aquello solo indicaba que lo que pudiera sentir por Ryuzaki era mucho más intenso y fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

El tiempo cambió bruscamente. Se desató un violento vendaval en pocos minutos. Una copiosa lluvia se dejó sentir sobre la cuidad, las miles de parejas que paseaban por las calles tuvieron que correr a buscar refugio. El día perdió claridad debido a los negros nubarrones que cubrían todo a su paso, una oscura penumbra se adueñó de todo, fue como si la noche adelantara su presencia.

Ryuzaki caminó y caminó durante varios minutos sin un rumbo específico. Sus emociones inconexas no le daban tregua de pensar con sensatez. Quería olvidar aquella funesta escena de Ryoma besando a otra mujer, pero le era sencillamente imposible. Esa imagen la perseguía como su sombra y con burlesca presencia le recordaba la realidad. Ryoma no se interesaba en ella.

Ann se lo había advertido un millón de veces. Por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda… ya no tenía caso reclamarse por aquello, la oscuridad comenzaba a envolverla con poderosa precisión y no tenía fuerzas para rebatirla… ¡Abuela!... y al fin las lágrimas cayeron torrentosas por sus desvaídas mejillas, estaba sola y el dolor parecía ser insoportable.

Se había enamorado de Ryoma… solo ahora se daba cuenta de semejante verdad, pero de qué servía eso… aquel hombre no era para ella y los instantes felices que pensó construir para recordar en el tiempo… otro error… la tormenta arrasó con lo que nunca tuvo posibilidades de ser.

Unos minutos después había llegado al departamento. No quería verlo, tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, no quería escuchar las fatídicas palabras, no podía quedarse allí. Subió corriendo en busca de las pocas cosas que poseía y luego escaparía a donde fuera que pudiese encontrar un refugio, no importaba donde, solo lejos de Ryoma.

Cuando comprendió que alejarse de Ryoma era lo mejor que podía hacer, se secó las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo y se apresuró para recoger sus cosas. Metiendo cuanto podía en un bolso de viaje, corría de un lado a otro en busca de sus cosas y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Sus sentidos se alarmaron, no quería voltear porque sabía quien estaba en aquella puerta. Un suave golpe le avisó que esta se había cerrado.

-¿Qué haces? – un sonido casi tan duro como el acero.

-C-creo que… es mejor… que me… vaya – arguyó con la mayor dignidad que podía fingir.

-Mmmm… quizás – respondió con indiferencia. Aquello solo fue como echarle sal a una herida – Y… ¿a dónde vas?

-Eh… donde… - no quería que le preguntara justo eso, porque no tenía la menor idea de hacia dónde ir y no quería parecer una tonta con un arrebato de histeria.

-¡Quédate! – esa "petición" tan abrupta corto el aire, dejándolos a ambos en entera estupefacción. Ryoma no lograba entender de donde venía esa palabra tan… ¿desesperada?

-Q-quedarme – repitió confusa - ¿P-para… qué?

Su voz sonó tan dolorosa como se sentía e incrédula de haber oído aquella "petición", aunque más se oyó como a una especie de orden por el tono brusco en la voz de Ryoma.

Un denso silencio gobernó toda la escena entre ellos. Sakuno todavía no se atrevía a mirar a Ryoma a los ojos y permanecía mirando un punto lejano del vidrio, por pura cobardía al percibir la penetrante mirada de esos ojos ámbar.

-No lo sé – fue la sincera respuesta de Ryoma, pero para Sakuno fue un balde de agua fría sobre sus exiguas esperanzas.

Esta vez no pensaba llorar y mostrarse como una débil niña a quien le han arruinado su muñeca favorita. Sería valerosa y agarraría sus cosas antes que el valor reunido se le acabara.

Ryoma dejó de pensar con claridad al instante en que Sakuno tomó sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse, el vacío que se adueñó de su interior lo dejó desarmado. No podía permitir que se fuera… ¿Por qué?... Quizás, porque la necesitas, idiota – se burló su voz interior… Por instinto supo que cuestionarse aquellas aprensiones no era buena idea en estos momentos, era el minuto de actuar para salvarse de la tormenta que arreciaba… eso… o…

Una fracción de segundo pasó desde sus últimas palabras. Y un poco menos antes de tomar a Sakuno del brazo y aferrarla a él. La sintió sobresaltarse y quedar tiesa como las estatuas griegas. No existían palabras posibles para describir sentimientos que él no podía admitir, era algo inconcebible para quien nunca había sentido nada como aquello. La sola idea de ver marcharse a Ryuzaki le causó una punzada en el pecho tan fuerte como si hubiese recibido una puñalada.

Rogaba por no tener que explicar sus acciones, porque sencillamente no podría. Solo tenía una manera de retenerla sin tener que recurrir a su voz. Sakuno tenía su rostro enterrado en su pecho y con suavidad le alzó la barbilla, no sin cierta reticencia de parte de ella. Eso no lo detuvo, la quería allí y si tenía que ser un tanto más insistente lo sería.

-Ryuzaki – murmuró pegado a su frente.

-T-tengo… que irme…

-No.

Y la obligó a enfrentarlo para al instante besar esa boca que le quitaba la razón. Una parte de ella quería negarse a esas emociones, pero algo en su interior la impulsaba a lanzarse por el precipicio con los ojos cerrados. Así lo hizo. Se aferró al cuello de Ryoma para recibirlo con todo lo que tuviera para darle, sin importarle que al llegar a tierra la caída fuera mortal.

Aquel beso fue más efectivo que insulsas palabras, al menos por ahora. Deseaba a esa mujer con una intensidad descomunal y se lo demostró en cada una de esas apasionantes caricias. Se deleitó en los campos húmedos de esa boca, disfrutó del néctar inocente de esos labios y se embriagó con los entrecortados suspiros que Ryuzaki exhalaba en su boca. Las alarmas de su cabeza le advertían de las cadenas que se enrollaban en sus pies, manos y corazón, pero ignoró cualquier cosa que no fuera sentir.

La asió bien de esa estrecha cintura y caminó con ella hacia el sofá de la sala. Aunque su mente pervertida le incitaba a llevársela a la cama… no aún es demasiado pronto, murmura su cordura. Fue fácil decirlo, pero llevar a cabo esa idea fue una tarea titánica, sobre todo cuando su cuerpo ya comenzaba arder a tan elevadas temperaturas.

Ryoma se dejó caer con suavidad y atrajo a Ryuzaki para que cayera entre sus piernas. El placer de sentir esas suave, femeninas y deliciosas curvas era premio suficiente como para no dudar de las consecuencias posteriores. Se miraron a los ojos, sus respiraciones algo agitadas, sus cuerpos amoldándose entre ellos y la promesa muda de que ese momento era solo para ellos dos. Sin arrepentimiento o dudas.

Entonces, con su mano libre acunó la mejilla de Sakuno con suavidad, delineó esos labios algo henchidos y con el siguiente movimiento la atrajo desde el cuello hacia él. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, primero delicadas, luego ansiosas y por último apasionadas, mostrando el hambre que tenían el uno por el otro. Ryoma fue recorriendo ese delicioso cuerpo con total calma y apaciguando un tanto el despertar de la sexualidad de Sakuno, sino iban con un poco más de lentitud, él terminaría comportándose como un adolescente en su primera vez.

Sakuno sentía que un calor sobre humano recorría sus venas, le nublaba la cordura y percibía que estaba a un paso de perder la razón. Quería más de eso, la sensación de ir subiendo hasta un punto desconocido la estimulaba, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que caer y liberarse de esa tensión, pero cómo. Se apegó más a Ryoma y con inocente postura se rozó contra él, arrebatándole un ronco jadeo que le burbujeó en sus entrañas.

Dejaron de besarse cuando Ryoma optó por recorrer esa piel de porcelana, saborear la exquisita largura de ese cuello y obligarla a emitir aquellos sonidos que le encendían la sangre. Tan virginal que era sorprendente que despertara en él tantos deseos pecaminosos, quería llevarla al límite y estaba decidido a obtenerlo esta noche. Disfrutar de cómo Ryuzaki se retorcía en sus brazos.

Ryoma continuó besándola una y otra vez, saboreando, invadiendo y colmando esa boca de excitantes emociones. Fue esculpiendo con la habilidad propia de un orfebre de fina joyería cada capa de resistencia que tenía Ryuzaki, sus labios posesivos mordían, rozaban y moldeaban la boca de ella hasta seducirla por completo.

A cada caricia Sakuno cedía un trecho más, cada suspiro era aferrarse como un naufrago al cuello de Ryoma y cada invasión a su boca era entregar un trozo más de su corazón. Ryoma estaba a unos metros de arrebatarle toda su voluntad, debería haber tenido miedo… pero… hace un tiempo ya había tomado su decisión. Ella quería a Ryoma.

-¡Te quedas! – decretó en un susurro enronquecido sobre sus húmedos labios.

Aunque una parte lúcida le advertía el peligro, era una emoción demasiado débil para apaciguar el deseo que sentía por Ryoma. Lo miró con esos ojos arrebolados por la pasión y asintió sumisa ante esa orden. Si tenía que arrepentirse por algo, sería después de llegar a donde Ryoma quisiera llevarla. Y se volvieron a fusionar en un ardiente beso.

Continuará lo antes posible...

* * *

En qué terminará esta velada, alguien los interrumpirá como es la costumbre. Los enemigos estarán de vacaciones que no hablaron o preparan un desastre mayor para esta pareja. La historia avanza y nuestros protagonistas tendrán que enfrentar esta nueva etapa. Se confesará Ryoma o será Sakuno o simplemente ninguno. O las mínimas palabras de Ryoma fueron lo máximo que puede decir como confesión.

Nos vemos pronto, por que no quiero perder el ritmo semanal y me esforzaré para que eso se cumpla. Saludos.


	14. Con Los Ojos Del Corazón

Solo unos días más tarde, pero no tanto. Gracias chicas por su apoyo y todos esos mensajes que me dejan. Los he leído todos sin excepción, no me molesta para nada recibirlos ni mucho menos leerlos. Cuando puedo respondo alguno. Si no lo he hecho solo ha sido por falta de tiempo.

Aquí va la continuación. No quiero comentar nada, es mejor a que lean y juzguen por ustedes mismas.

* * *

13. CON OJOS DEL CORAZÓN

La tormenta seguía cobrando fuerza con el paso de los minutos, el insaciable viento golpeaba incansable los ventanales y la lluvia rociaba con ferocidad cada recoveco disponible. El cielo parecía partirse en dos con los estruendos que provocaba el vendaval y cegadores relámpagos amenazaban a los más incautos. La ciudad continuaba resistiendo el ataque, pero para otros era una realidad lejana.

Sakuno una mujer temerosa no parecía inmutarse con el alboroto del exterior. Su concentración estaba fija en disfrutar de los besos que Ryoma le daba. Percibía como su mente se iba nublando, su cuerpo cada vez más laxo sobre los brazos masculinos y aquellos besos seductores atacaban su cordura con precisión. La voluntad sobre sí decaía al son de la tormenta y temía que el calor ardiente que sentía la consumiría de verdad.

Todos sus pensamientos parecían chocar incongruentes dentro de su cabeza, no quería perder el control, pero un poco más y colapsaría.

Un fuerte relámpago los vislumbró.

Imágenes perturbadoras invadieron su mente aturdida y difusa. Se paralizó en el acto y Ryoma detuvo sus acciones. Antes que pudiera comprender que sucedía, Sakuno saltó de sus piernas para refugiarse con torpeza tras un sillón.

Sentía sus pulmones trabajar con dificultad, el calor todavía bullía candente por su cuerpo y sus sentidos seguían sensibilizados por esas caricias. A pesar de eso, su mente obnubilada por el deseo seguía arrastrando los sucesos de hace unas horas, era doloroso recordarlo… pero aquello era real, esa mujer existía en la vida de Ryoma.

Sakuno intentó enfocarlo entre la nebulosa de sus ojos, era complicado querer averiguar algo que podría hacerla sufrir más.

-Ella… tú… tu novia – palabras inconexas que a duras penas salieron de sus labios adormecidos.

Ryoma frunció el ceño al no comprender la idea. Le costaba trabajo prestarle atención cuando hace segundos disfrutaba de las delicias de besarla, de sentir la blandura de su cuerpo apegada al suyo, de…

-Tu… tu… novia – balbuceó con dificultad.

Un click resonó en su cabeza… ya veía el punto discordante… cómo acordarse de algo que para él no tenía la menor importancia y que ya había desechado en el mismo instante de suceder. Además, esa controversial palabra "novia" era igual de raro considerando que nunca llegaba a ese nivel tan serio, como para llamarla así. Solo porque deseaba terminar con eso para retomar temas que valieran la pena, comentó.

-Nadie – tan escueto como siempre y pensando que era más que obvia la respuesta, así que fin del asunto… pero…

-Te… te vas a casar – confirmó en frases entrecortadas. Era como si no hubiese oído las palabras anteriores.

El hombre de ojos ámbar que camina impasible ante la vida y cualquier cosa que este fuera de su rango de interés, estuvo a punto de atragantarse con esa declaración. Jamás en su vida – ni en un millón de años, para que quede claro – se le había ocurrido cometer semejante suicidio con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera con la que tenía enfrente.

Al contrario de Sakuno, la denominación de novio no significaba que el resultado fuera un matrimonio. Y ella en su confusión no concebía entrelazar todas las enseñanzas que Ann le había dado, así que su mente solo asimilaba lo aprendido en su vida anterior que ya estaba enraizado a su cerebro. Obviamente eso ninguno de los dos podría entenderlo.

-Tú… y ella – era difícil hablar cuando sentía tanta pesadez en sus labios y tanta confusión en su mente.

-Ryuzaki – su intención no era asustarla, aunque ella dio un respingo – ella no es nadie.

-P-pero…

-Ven acá – se paró para invitarla a sus brazos.

No tenía el menor propósito de prolongar esa absurda conversación, cuando podrían estar haciendo cosas de los más excitantes.

Sakuno dudo un resto, lo miró entre la nebulosa de sus ojos y quiso dejar de luchar. No le quedaban fuerzas para oponerse, más bien sentía que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle… lluvia… o era cierto, pensó al notar una gota resbalar desde su frente.

-E-estoy mojada – Ryoma arrugó la frente al intuir que algo parecía extraño – tú… t-también.

-Mmmm – respondió alzando los hombros y fijando su vista en aquella frágil figura.

-H-hay que… desvestirnos – intentó desprenderse de los botones de la blusa, solo que su impericia se tornó más evidente.

No era una propuesta a un juego sensual ni nada parecido. Pero Ryoma – quien no era de fierro – no pudo evitar imaginar esa esperada escena de Ryuzaki quitándose la ropa para él. Por temor a cometer un ultraje no se atrevió a moverse y, sensatamente, esperó a que fuera ella quien confirmara los hechos.

-Tengo que… - caminó hacia Ryoma con evidente vaivén en su delgada figura.

Y cuando enfocó su mirada en esos ojos ámbar, fue el momento en que Ryoma se percató cual era el problema. Sakuno se desvaneció… otra vez… por tercera ocasión se desmayaba en su presencia.

Consiguió atraparle antes que sucediera lo peor y lanzó una maldición que habría espantado a un demonio. Esta mujer sí que lograba torturarlo de mil formas distintas y con el mínimo de esfuerzo. Se sentía como un muerto de hambre que le muestran una deliciosa cena y luego solo le dan a probar un pedazo de pan.

-Ryuzaki – la tomó de la cintura y le sujeto el rostro dándole leves palmadas - ¡Tsk!

Ryuzaki tenía las mejillas como dos pelotas carmín y al leve roce era fácil distinguir que ardía en fiebre. Por eso los balbuceos incoherentes y la mirada desenfocada. Cuando terminó de insultarse por su extrema ingenuidad y notable descuido, la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla al cuarto.

No darse cuenta de eso fue otra prueba más que confirmaba que Sakuno tenía el poder de quitarle la razón y sentido común con su sola presencia. Los síntomas habían sido obvios – para quien desea verlos – Ryoma solo no quiso aceptar que los temblores no eran por sus caricias, que la elevada temperatura no era por sus besos y que ese destacable sonrojo no era por la pasión que despertaba en ella.

En definitiva, su orgullo masculino no había querido reconocer la verdad de que una mujer no se derritiera por él. No, esta vez lograste enfermarla – se burló su conciencia.

Al llegar al cuarto, otro dilema surgió. No podía simplemente dejarla en la cama así como estaba, toda mojada… ¡Maldita sea!... aquella mujer jugaba con fuego – aunque fuera de manera inconsciente, lo hacía – al querer provocar su límite. Si supiera que estaba utilizando las reservas de su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzársele encima como un salvaje, no se atrevería a estirar tanto la cuerda.

Se fue blasfemando al cuarto de baño y metió la cabeza bajo un chorro de agua helada. Hasta casi congelar sus pensamientos más pecaminosos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reconocer a Ryuzaki como una víctima a la que tenía que rescatar del peligro. Agarró una yukata que estaba colgada tras la puerta, respiró profundo – error, el perfume de ella estaba impregnado en esa tela – y se acercó a la cama.

¡Bien!... ahora tenía que cambiarla – sí, claro… lo más sencillo, se burló su conciencia –. La observó por unos largos diez segundos y se dio valor para mantener a sus demonios lascivos detenidos en su interior… de improviso Karupin saltó sobre la cama y se colocó a un lado de su persona favorita.

Su gato se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, fijó su mirada gatuna sobre su amo como si quisiera advertirle que lo estaba vigilando. Ryoma iba a replicar aquella conducta insolente, pero se retractó al considerar lo absurdo de pelear con un felino. Al menos, esa sutil distracción le permitió olvidarse de sus aprensiones y con rapidez impresionante despojar a Sakuno de sus ropas húmedas para cubrirla con la yukata.

Estuvo a centímetros de volver a coger la piedra del collar, pero sacó instintivamente la mano antes de siquiera rozarlo. No necesitaba más ilusiones por esa noche.

Ahora a comportarse como un adulto responsable y ver la manera de velar por una mujer enferma… pero antes… se inclinó con precaución hacia ella, delineó sus facciones con ternura y rozó sus labios con los de Sakuno. Listo era el momento de hacer lo correcto.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_Ruidos lejanos interrumpieron su profundo sueño. Se sentía algo agotada y con el cuerpo un tanto denso, no, más bien extraño de igual manera como cuando llegó por primera vez junto a Ryoma, si pudiera levantar los párpados sería un gran logro. _

_Sakuno respiró algo diferente en el ambiente… algo suave… flores… sí… su corazón saltó de nostalgia al rememorar la clara imagen de su antiguo cuarto. Incluso alcanzó a percibir el aroma de su futón, siempre roseado con esencia de lavanda. Aunque sabía que eso era solo un pensamiento melancólico lo disfrutó unos segundos._

_Pasos rápidos por el piso de madera… hasta eso era igual… de no ser porque el piso del departamento era alfombrado, habría jurado que estaba en su cuarto… basta de sueños tontos, extrañaba a su abuela, pero volver a su casa no encajaba en ningún caso con alguna de sus fantasías más extravagantes._

_Sakuno decidió que era momento de volver a la realidad e iniciar su día. Al permitir que sus ojos enfocaran la vida…todo en ella se petrificó de la misma forma que un fósil… lo que sus ojos veían era demasiado inverosímil para siquiera considerarlo verdad, era absurdo que despertara en su antiguo cuarto… más que eso… eso solo podría considerarse la peor de las pesadillas… ¿Dónde… dónde está… Ryoma? Ante esa idea su corazón pareció oprimirse._

_Se levantó dispuesta a correr y volver a donde quería estar… su abuela, ella seguro tendría respuestas que le sirvieran… no alcanzó a llegar a ningún lugar más lejano que su futón, porque las puertas correderas se abrieron y dejaron entrar a las dos sirvientes que siempre iban a ayudarla. Las quedó mirando con escepticismo, se veían exactamente como si… nunca se hubiera marchado._

_-Que milagro que esté despierta, Ryuzaki-dono – fue el tono irónico de la más fornida._

_-Debe ser por la emoción de la boda – contestó la otra que era más baja y delgada que su compañera._

_-Casarse con un extranjero… ¡Bah!... no creo que a eso se le pueda llamar buen matrimonio. No debieron hacer esto con ella._

_-Pero podrá conocer otras tierras – expresó con emoción – y, además, el parece un ángel._

_-¡¿Ángel?! Querrás decir demonio, nadie con esas facciones tan perfectas puede llamarse humano, seguro su belleza es producto de algún trato con el demonio._

_-Solo te da envidia no ser tú la novia – rebatió la otra._

_A Sakuno le costaba respirar con normalidad. Su cerebro recién comenzaba a digerir esas palabras y las consecuencias de ello… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?... cómo era posible que solo hubiesen pasado unas cuantas horas, pero si había pasado casi tres meses en el Tokio del futuro… ¡Una pesadilla! Gritó su conciencia… sí, tenía que ser eso… entonces porque al pellizcarse las mejillas seguía viendo a sus sirvientas allí, hablando igual como era su costumbre… como si ella no existiera._

_Se acostó de nuevo y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, obligó a sus ojos a cerrarse y pensar en que una vez durmiera otras… mil horas… despertaría en el departamento._

_-¿Qué hace, Ryuzaki-dono? – la voz de la mujer fornida – Tiene que levantarse, a su padre no le gustará que se retrase._

_Su padre… o no… eso si que no podía enfrentarlo. El solo pensar en verlo, su cuerpo parecía imitar un temblor grado 8 en escala Richter… ahora qué iba a hacer… su abuela, eso era, tenía que ir a verla y ella la sacaría de ese problema como lo hizo anteriormente._

_Retiró de un golpe la colcha y se paró de un salto. Le importó poco que las mujeres la miraran algo extrañada. Era una sorpresa para ella sentirse tan segura, siempre se había comportado como un animalito asustadizo y ahora sentía un valor distinto correr por sus venas, se miró su mano al percibir la presión. No se había dado cuenta que tenía su mano izquierda empuñada y por alguna razón la mantuvo así._

_-Tengo que hablar con mi abuela – anunció para que la dejaran pasar._

_Por unos instantes Sakuno pensó que se había convertido en una especie de criatura magnífica por la forma en que la miraban. Ya recordaba, ella tampoco solía hablar mucho en su presencia, solo hablaba con su abuela. Y siempre acataba órdenes de lo más sumisa._

_-Ryuzaki-dono – se adelantó la más baja, su voz era cautelosa como si quisiera prevenir que Sakuno saltara sobre ella y enterrada sus dientes en su cuello – será mejor que empecemos a vestirla, su padre no tardará en mandar por usted._

_-Es cierto – afirmó la otra y se acercó a Sakuno._

_Al parecer el efecto causado ya había pasado, las dos mujeres volvieron a ignorarla y se apresuraron para ayudarla a desvestirse… respiró profundo, ya no era una niñita tonta a la que manejaban a su antojo._

_-Voy donde mi abuela – se quitó a las dos mujeres de encima, dispuesta a salir por la puerta corredera._

_-¡Espere! – gritó la mujer fornida, pero al ver la mirada seria de Sakuno – imitó a la perfección la mirada asesina de Ryoma – titubeó y agregó – quiero decir, Ryuzaki-dono, no puede salir así._

_Sakuno se miró, reconoció el batín crema que la cubría y con el cual tenía la costumbre de dormir, no había nada extraño en ello. Sonrió complacida. Su vida en Tokio no podía haber sido simple imaginación, ya que ese atuendo era muy similar al que lucía cuando limpiaba la casa y nadie la miraba extraño._

_-Está bien – accedió para evitar más disturbios y retrasar su visita – Pásame algo ligero, por favor._

_-C-claro – asintió la sorprendida mujer delgada al distinguir tal desplante._

_Una vez consiguió zafarse de sus sirvientas que insistieron un par de veces más que debía prepararse para la boda. Sakuno se encaminó al cuarto de su abuela, que estaba en un ala alejada de la casa principal y le costó llegar sin ser detenida por los guardias de su padre. Su gran problema se presentó con la presencia a uno de esos hombres justo delante de la puerta del cuarto de Sumire._

_Fue una sorpresa ver que una de las sirvientas la había seguido y ahora le hacía señales para que estuviera preparada. La joven delgada caminó coquetamente hacia el guardia con una bandeja llena de frutas y tentó al hombre con sus encantos, lo suficiente para que Sakuno consiguiera colarse por la puerta y entrar a donde su abuela._

_Al cerrar las puertas tras de sí, pudo respirar en calma y permitir que su corazón pausara sus latidos. Recorrió el cuarto tapizado de flores de Sakura en rosas pálidos, con tatamis algo desgastados y un intrincado pergamino de papiro colgado en la pared frente a ella. Los kanjis dibujado eran algo confusos y demasiado antiguos como para entender el significado o siquiera recordar la idea._

_-S-sakuno, ¿Qué haces acá? – la voz senil de su abuela la sacó de su análisis._

_-Abuela – corrió hacia ella y la abrazó por la añoranza de volver a verla – tampoco lo sé, cuando desperté estaba aquí. ¿Qué ocurrió… por qué?_

_-No sé de que hablas. Pero será mejor que regreses a tu cuarto antes que tu padre se dé cuenta, si sabe que has venido aquí se pondrá furioso. Y no queremos que tu boda se convierta en una batalla._

_-P-pero… de qué hablas – la miró contrariada por la extraña reacción – y-yo no quiero… casarme._

_-Lo sé, pequeña – su huesuda mano acarició esos cabellos castaños – Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Tienes que aceptar tu destino y casarte._

_-¿P-por qué? No entiendo. Tu misma me dijiste que no lo aceptara… por qué ahora me dices eso… Abuela no comprendo…_

_-Pequeña, a veces tenemos que aceptar ciertas cosas que no queremos. Así que debes someterse a lo que el destino preparó para ti._

_-P-pero… y qué sucede con mi alma gemela – objetó inquieta – yo no amo a ese hombre ni siquiera lo conozco. _

_Sumira la miró con serena paciencia. Algo en esa actitud molesto a Sakuno al verse otra vez tratada como si fuera una niña tonta que no entiende lo que los adultos dicen._

_-Debes dejar de soñar en tonterías – le advirtió con suavidad – y el que no ames a ese hombre no significa nada. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que esos sentimentalismos son cosas para soñar, pero no para dirigir tu vida. Además, hablas como si fueras la primera mujer que se casa sin conocer a su futuro esposo._

_-P-pero yo quiero a otra persona – tenía que confesar sus sentimientos para ser comprendida – y no puedo…_

_-Sakuno, si amas a otro por qué estás aquí y dónde está él – algo que no supo contestar – ésta es la realidad. Aquel hombre que tu padre consiguió para ti puede ser el alma gemela que andas buscando._

_-N-no… creo – las ideas comenzaban a ser más confusas y el miedo se calaba por sus venas._

_-Me acabas decir que no lo conoces, entonces cómo dices que él no puede ser quien buscas. A veces el amor está donde menos lo esperas. No pierdas más el tiempo, ya no eres una jovencita y tu hora a llegado._

_-Abuela – lloriqueó antes de ordenar sus ideas – yo no puedo casarme. Y el collar que me diste, esa es una prueba de lo que estoy buscando._

_-No sé de qué collar hablas._

_El ruido de unos pasos interrumpió por los pasillos hasta que bruscamente se abrieron las puertas correderas. Su padre, la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos. El hombre robusto de mirada enfurecida y rasgos curtidos por el tiempo, su sola presencia pareció llenar la habitación y faltó solo un instante para que Sakuno se viera acorralada por unos guardias que la apresaron a la menor señal de su jefe._

_Todo fue demasiado rápido para que siquiera ella pudiera correr. Sakuno se había quedado paralizada y apenas unos sonidos de objeción salieron de sus labios. Era este el destino que la vida tenía para ella. Aun si era así, ya no podía agachar la cabeza como una avestruz y fingir que todo iba bien… gritó para ser libera y una fuerte bofetada le arrebató el habla… ¡Ayuda!... ¡Ayuda!... ¡Ryoma! Era lo que gritaba su mente, pero nadie vendría por ella._

-¡Sakuno, Sakuno! Despierta – la mecía Ann con cariño – es solo una pesadilla.

-R-ryo… ryom… ryo – balbuceaba entrecortadamente y no dejaba de mover la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Tiene mucha fiebre – se dijo a sí misma y volvió a colocar un paño húmedo en la frente de Sakuno, al menos eso la hizo calmarse un poco.

Aunque era un resfriado común, para Sakuno parecía ser una grave enfermedad. Llevaba dos días con fiebre muy alta y delirios que la hacían emitir incoherencias. Hubiese preferido quedarse con ella y velar por su salud el tiempo que fuese necesario, ya que sabía que el cuerpo de Sakuno no estaba preparado para sufrir por dolencia modernas, lo que para ellos era un simple resfrío se podía transformar en un arma mortal para ella. Todo evoluciona sobre todo los virus.

El doctor le había dicho que estaría bien, aunque no dejaba de estar sorprendido por lo débil de la chica, pero lo había atribuido a la mala alimentación y vida despreocupada que suelen llevar los jóvenes, según su idea Sakuno seguro había estado haciendo una mala dieta y eso provocó que su sistema inmunológico decayera. Terminó reprendiéndola a ella y dándole un sermón por aquello.

Habría querido cantarle unas cuantas al doctor, pero prefirió callar pues no tenía forma de rebatir ese argumento sin entrar en detalles, que lo más probable le dieran una invitación exclusiva hacia algún sanatorio mental. Y más encima, luego tuvo que vérselas con Ryoma, por la sola mención de ofrecerse como enfermera de Sakuno y decirle que se la llevaría a otro lugar. Una mera mirada de Ryoma le dejó claro que si se le ocurría sacarla de allí, terminaría enterrada bajo diez metros de tierra.

No quiso discutir ni entrar en detalles sobre esa actitud tan posesiva de su amigo. Había creído que solo era un capricho que con el tiempo pasaría, al menos en un principio. Ahora empezaba a creer que ni el tiempo quitaría esa manera de protección tan fuerte que Ryoma mostraba con Sakuno. Los ojos preocupados de Ryoma le hacían imaginar que entre ellos existían sentimientos más profundos de lo que pudieran pensar.

¿Sería posible que fuera él a quien buscaba su amiga? Bien no lo sabía.

Lo que sí le quedaba claro. Era que Sakuno estaba, sino del todo, a un solo paso de estar enamorada de Ryoma. Entre los minutos de lucidez y delirios que había transcurrido en esos días, el nombre de su amigo era el tema central. Cuando la miraba en sus estados de menor fiebre, le preguntaba cómo o dónde estaba él y le rogaba que no la alejara de su lado. Cuando estaba delirando por las altas fiebres, a pesar de ser tartamudeos casi incompresibles decía su nombre sin cesar.

Considerando todos esos antecedentes. Ryoma ya debería estar al tanto de los sentimientos que Sakuno profesa por él o sino, al menos, debería tener una idea bastante clara sobre ello. Ahora quedaba ver qué haría su escurridizo e indiferente amigo con eso. Se daría cuenta que él mismo parecía tener esos mismos sentimientos por ella, que aún negándolo su férrea preocupación se traslucía en sus ojos.

Ann suspiró para sus adentros. Al ver la manera en que Ryoma se había comportado estos días, no era irrisorio creer que también estaba enamorado de Sakuno. Pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para pensar que antes de aceptarlo daría media vuelta y fingiría que eso era producto de algún deseo insatisfecho. Con todo esto, Ann ya casi no albergaba ninguna duda de que Ryoma y Sakuno eran almas gemelas, ahora el problema radicaba en cuando se darían cuenta de eso.

Si la solución fuera hablar, entonces bastaría con que ella le dijera a cada uno la realidad. Pero sabía que si ellos no deseaban escuchar la verdad nada los convencería de creerle. Quizás con Sakuno sería más fácil, porque ella sabía de qué estaba hablando… pero Ryoma… era más sencillo decirle que la tierra es cuadrada y que el sol es de hielo.

Dejó de lados sus preocupaciones por unos instantes. Ya buscaría la forma de ser la celestina en esa historia, una intervención de lo más sutil y silenciosa para no espantar a nadie, sobre todo a Ryoma.

Mientras tanto, seguiría con sus labores de enfermera a la espera de su relevo. Ryoma no tardaría en llegar, aunque él no se daba cuenta era más puntual que el mismo reloj.

_-Ryuzaki-dono – expresó una de las sirvientas que le hacía el último retoque al intrincado peinado de boda – con esto estamos lista. Los guardias de su padre la esperan._

_Sakuno se observó en el gran espejo de su cuarto y solo vio una sombra de lo que era. El traje laboriosamente confeccionado por las mejores costureras de Japón, no lograban despertar en ella mayor interés de lo que lo haría un insecto parado sobre una hoja. A vista de sus sirvientas ella estaba deslumbrante como cualquier novia estaría en su día, pero solo se sentía como una vacía muñeca._

_¿Por qué estaba sucediendo todo aquello? Intentó una manera de escapar de esa locura y no lo consiguió, no solo porque su padre le cercó el cuarto con guardias sino también porque la esperanza comenzaba a menguar verticalmente en caída libre. Las palabras de su abuela retumbaban en su cabeza… "Acepta tu destino"._

_Cuando llegó al cuarto hizo un último intento, tenía que hallas el collar y correr a la montaña en busca de esa sacerdotisa. Revisó hasta el lugar más oculto de esas paredes y lo único que sacó de ello fueron recuerdos de su infancia olvidada. La realidad caía sobre ella tan certera como la salida del sol cada mañana._

_Sus pensamientos se nublaron con oscuros nubarrones de tormenta._

_¿Realmente había viajado en el tiempo? No era solo un reflejo de sus ilusiones por huir. Si el collar no estaba y su abuela decía que nunca le había dado algo como tal, entonces sus días junto a él… hasta parecía que su mente difuminaba esa imagen._

_-Ryuzaki-dono, ya está lista – la sirvienta fornida le señaló la puerta abierta en donde los guardias la esperaban._

_-N-no… no puedo – se alejó unos pasos, aunque fue inútil ya que los guardias entraron por ella._

_Sakuno al verse llevada hacia aquella condena había dejado de pensar. Todo en su mente parecía borrarse en cada paso que daba, las imágenes de Ryoma se tornaron más difusas y cada vez más indescifrables. Lo supo en ese instante, era la despedida definitiva._

_Aquello estaba sucediendo por no haber encontrado lo que buscaba, era su castigo por desafiar al destino y querer reescribirlo por su cuenta. Su corazón latía más lento, su respiración se hacía más pausada… casi nula y sus sentidos se aletargaron como dispuestos a hibernar o quizás congelarse por completo en el tiempo._

_De repente se dio cuenta que nada importaba ya. La vida que debería haber aceptado terminó imponiéndose a su voluntad y deseos. El querer algo distinto no significaba que tuviera que ser real, solo era una falsa esperanza. Quiso llorar, pero nada ocurrió ni la más mínima lágrima llegó a sus ojos, el tiempo en ella se había paralizado… Adiós… Ryoma._

_Una fría brisa la atrajo a su nueva realidad. Había llegado al puente que los conduciría al altar. Aquel camino de madera que colgaba inestable para cruzar el tormentoso río era su… destino… solo unos metros…_

_Se detuvo a un paso del puente, sin importarle que la espesa nieve estuviera calándole los pies, como se había acostumbrado a esas extrañas botas forradas en piel. Apreció aquel bosque siempre verde que tanto admiraba cuando vivía en esa casa y le permitía tener momentos de libertad en el anonimato. Y esa gran montaña que era estrado del valle, cuantas veces soñó que un dragón salía de ella para devorarla, pero siempre un valiente samurái aparecía desde el bosque y vencía al peligroso dragón._

_Lástima que ningún samurái la rescataría de este peligro. _

_Al final del puente la esperaba su padre con una mirada de advertencia… qué esperaba que ella hiciera… Sakuno sabía que sus pies se desplazaban en contra de sus designios, que su cuerpo temeroso la llevaba hacia la boca del dragón y su mente solo era una patética muestra de su cobardía… era imposible, ya no tenía manera de escapar… su destino la azotó en la cara por insolente al querer rebelarse… era hora de casarse y punto._

_"Es lo que quieres… seguir avanzando como si fueras una marioneta" - ¿su conciencia tal vez?... cerró la conexión, qué motivo existía para oírla, si lo inevitable no podía detenerse._

_"Ya lo has olvidado… dejarás que otro ocupe su lugar" – no sabía por qué insistía en eso, si ya no había lugar para correr, al menos que se lanzara al furioso río._

_"No ves lo que hay frente a ti" – contestó su interior – "Lo siento, pero yo no puedo amarlo a él" – yo tampoco, se dijo a sí misma… pero… así es la vida._

_"Abre tus ojos y deja de auto compadecerte, yo aún tengo fuerzas y esperanzas" – puede ser, solo que el problema es… que yo, ya no tengo nada de eso._

_La mirada de Sakuno se posó en la de su padre, luego los invitados a quienes no conocía y por último en el novio que no lograba distinguir a plenitud. Aún así, en el momento del contacto algo en su interior se estremeció con dolor y angustia de muerte._

_"Acaso piensas que es tu destino" – probablemente sí, pensó – "Abre tus ojos y encontrarás el camino, no seas cobarde"_

_Sakuno estuvo a punto de gritarle que los tenía bien abiertos y no veía nada más que el puente tambaleándose… entrecerró los ojos al ver que su camino tenía una bifurcación que no recordaba. Se detuvo… dudó… dirigió la vista a su padre, una escena que auguraba un desastre a la luz del sol. Giró hacia el otro lado, la oscuridad no permitía pronosticar los resultados._

_-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo – vociferó su padre con la cara roja de furia - ¡Tráiganla aquí!_

_Los dos guardias la apresaron antes que consiguiera escapar, quiso zafarse de mil maneras… todo fue inútil._

_-Acéptalo es tu destino, chiquilla – la voz de uno de los guardias la hizo calmarse, por inexplicable que fuera eso._

_"Destino… realmente crees que éste es tu destino" – es lo más lógico – "Y qué hay con él" – no hubo necesidad de preguntar quién era él, su corazón dio un brinco al imaginarlo… Ryoma… Ryoma…_

_Justo en la mitad del puente, Sakuno alzó su vista y una lucecita roja atrajo su atención. La oscuridad incierta dejaba asomar un titilante punto carmín… el collar…_

_"Y ahora qué harás… no era esa tu esperanza" – cierto, eso era lo que faltaba._

_Destino… no eran esas las palabras claves… lo que ella perseguía no era el destino, sino otra cosa muy diferente… ella buscaba a su alma gemela y ese collar la llevaría allí… "Al fin abres tus ojos"_

_-¿Qué esperas? – gritó otra vez su padre - ¡Ven aquí!_

_-N-no… no iré – tartamudeo._

_-Vamos – le dijo uno de sus hombres y la jaló con fuerza._

_"Qué es más fuerte" – interrumpió su conciencia – "tu amor por él… o… tu miedo" – Sakuno alzó su vista para enfocar el collar y se paró de súbito._

_Los segundos de sorpresa fueron suficientes para que ella lograra escabullirse de entre el traje que constaba de varias capas de ropa. Siendo tan pequeña en comparación a los guardias le dio ventaja y una vez se liberó de las anchas mangas, no lo pensó más de medio segundo y corrió a través del puente hacía el collar._

_Oía los gritos de su padre y las pisadas de los guardias siguiéndola, pero no se detuvo a mirar si estaban cerca. Su única parada sería para tomar el collar y rogar que eso la sacara de esa pesadilla. Pero… un fuerte crujido se dejó sentir sobre el alboroto y sin previo aviso las tablas del puente comenzaron a caer uno tras otro. _

-¡Ryuzaki! – aquella voz que la hacía soñar la llamaba desde un lejano punto, dónde - ¡Ryuzaki, despierta!

-N-no… el co… collar – balbuceaba meciendo la cabeza de un lado para otro – collar.

Ryoma intentó calmarla, pero ella parecía frenética por escapar de él. Se sentó a un costado de ella y la acurrucó entre sus brazos con la fuerza necesaria para detenerla. Continúo con las incoherencias, pero sus reclamos fueron disminuyendo en cada palpitar. Cuando al fin se calmó, se dio el tiempo de corroborar la temperatura y esperar que pronto acabaran los delirios de fiebre.

Era la tercera noche que transcurría desde que cayó enferma. Por más que Ann intentó convencerlo que la llevara al hospital o al departamento de Momo, ya que tenían un amigo médico viviendo en el mismo piso, se negó.

¿Terquedad o idiotez? Quizás un poco de ambas. Pero sencillamente no podía dejar a Sakuno salir de allí. Aunque tampoco podía explicar con lógica sus argumentos.

Cómo manifestar que su instinto le advertía que mantener a Sakuno junto a él era lo correcto. Cómo afirmar que la seguridad de ella, dependía de que él la protegiera de un suceso desconocido. Cómo decir algo que para él mismo sonaba tan estúpidamente absurdo.

Cada noche se acostaba a su lado y siempre terminaba despertando agarrado a la mano izquierda de Sakuno. Sin saber si era él o ella quien tomaba la iniciativa. Acaso importaba realmente eso. La satisfacción inusual que sentía a esas horas de la mañana, eran incalculables como para cuestionarse cualquier cosa.

A pesar de estar preocupado por ese complejo resfrío, no podía evitar sentirse a gusto teniéndola tan cerca cada noche. Mientras tenía altas temperaturas se encargaba de refrescarla con paños húmedos, permitiéndose observarla sin inhibiciones y tomar atención a sus delirios. Cómo no hacerlo, si de tantas palabras ininteligibles más de una vez se oía su nombre. Ya ni siquiera se debatía sobre el valor que le daba a eso.

-Ryo… Ryoma – la bella voz de su ninfa volvía a él.

Se quedó embobado mirándola por unos leves momentos. Ya no tenía fiebre. Solo esperaba que pronto despertara y lo deleitara con una de esas cegadoras sonrisas.

-Ryoma – la notó pestañar con dificultad – Ryoma.

-Aquí estoy – contestó al notar que en verdad lo estaba llamando.

Al fin podía ver otra vez esos hermosos ojos, perfectas joyas de intenso rubí. Sakuno parpadeo un par de veces, se notaba confusa y parecía tener la cara llena de preguntas. Intentó realizar alguna acción, pero Ryoma la retuvo al saber que ella no tendría fuerzas para eso.

-No te muevas – aunque era una orden, sus palabras no fueron toscas.

-E-eres… tú… Ryoma-kun – alzó una de sus manos para tocar el rostro de Ryoma. Acarició las líneas varoniles de su mandíbula y peinó sus cejas oscuras – Eres tú.

Aquello fue una afirmación de alegría. La cara de Sakuno se iluminó al darse cuenta que volvía a él y que estaba vez no era un sueño. Era Ryoma quien la sostenía. Y sin previo aviso le regaló una de esas sonrisa que desarmaban de lleno las frialdades de Ryoma, quien como ya se hacía costumbre sintió que le quitaban el aire de un golpe.

-R-ryoma-kun – dijo con un susurro vergonzoso. Tenía que asegurarse de algo – b-bés… bés… bésam – Ryoma la observaba con precaución al oír algo que rogaba fuera real – Bésame.

¡Listo! Lo había dicho. Tenía, no, más bien necesitaba que Ryoma la besara en ese instante. Se aferró a su collar en busca de valor y lo había expresado con todas sus letras. Siendo realista, casi se atraganta con esas palabras tan atrevidas y al momento de salir de su boca estuvo a un centímetro de sufrir un ataque. Pero ya estaba hecho y ahora… lo miró con la cabeza un tanto inclinada, sentía las mejillas arder a puntos peligrosos.

El tiempo pareció posponerse demasiado y Ryoma no daba señales de reaccionar a su favor. Los nervios comenzaron a invadirla de tal forma que deseo huir. Entonces unos firmes dedos capturaron su barbilla, tembló de expectación y su corazón vibró desesperado. Lo sabía, ese beso iba a ser diferente a cualquier otro; lo sentía.

Sakuno se conectó con esa mirada que brillaba con algo especial. Un leve gesto en esos masculinos labios le dieron confianza, era una especie de sonrisa sensual que aceleró sus latidos… la besó… una caricia tierna, cálida y llena de emoción. Fue un toque sin sensaciones lascivas, solo una respuesta simple a su petición… había dicho "bésame" y Ryoma sencillamente respondió.

Cuando sus labios se fusionaron en un ejemplar claro de afecto, Sakuno fue arrasada por una corriente eléctrica que la atravesó desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta la última hebra de sus cabellos. Fue una muestra impresionante de pirotecnia que estalló en todo el firmamento. Luces multicolores que inundaron el oscuro cielo sin estrellas, diversas formas que impresionaban más allá de la fantasía.

El fuego se encendió desde sus entrañas con violencia. Sus venas bombeaban sangre a una velocidad antinatural y sus ideas colapsaron entre las paredes de su cerebro. El popurrí de emociones que recorrió su cuerpo sobrepasaba cualquier entendimiento. La intensidad de esas fogosas sensaciones provocó que su corazón diera una voltereta olímpica de perfecta calificación.

Por el lado de Ryoma la situación no fue menos calma. El impacto fue de tal proporción que su sistema nervioso quedo petrificado en el primer roce. Tuvo la misma sensación que ser lanzado en paracaídas desde un aeroplano, pero sin paracaídas. Su corazón dejo de funcionar por unos largos segundos y luego comenzó a latir como si hubiese renacido desde las cenizas.

El choque de emociones fue suficientemente aturdidor como para ambos se alejaran sin un ápice de aire en sus pulmones. Se quedaron mirando algo ofuscados, las palabras necesarias no existían en ningún diccionario conocido. Sakuno parpadeó, se aferró a la piedra trigonal color carmín llamada jaspe rojo y lo supo.

-E-eres… tú – una fina lágrima cayó por un lado de su mejilla y una sonrisa más deslumbrante que el mismísimo sol atravesó sus labios – Te e-encontré.

Antes que Ryoma pudiera comprender que estaba sucediendo o recuperarse de lo que había ocurrido en eso beso. Sakuno se abalanzó sobre él con fuerza, se aferró a su cuello y permitió que las lágrimas de felicidad cayeran en cascada desde sus ojos. Pero su emoción no podía ser saciada con esa simple muestra de alegría, tampoco podían ser expresadas con vanas palabras... lo besó por toda la cara como reconociendo cada célula, cada marca, cada parte de ese rostro.

Acaso… Existía otra manera de manifestar que se había encontrado el tesoro más deseado del mundo. Cómo se podía exteriorizar que, luego de una agotadora búsqueda, al fin había localizado lo que tanto anhelaba desde… siempre, aunque no lo supiera hasta hace unas semanas.

Si hubiese podido siquiera sacar sonidos conexos de su boca lo habría gritado a todo pulmón, para quien quisiera escucharlo. Respiró con profundidad y volvió a mirarlo.

"Así que ya abriste tus ojos" – era la primera vez que tenía claridad de quién le hablaba desde su interior, era su propia alma.

"Tú ya lo sabías" – dijo Sakuno para su interior – "Ya sabías que Ryoma era a quien buscaba… Él es mi alma gemela"

_-¿Qué ha sucedido ahora? – exigió Zero al entrar en el cuarto oscuro._

_-Lo siento, Zero-sama – expresó Dai Ni con cierta calma – pero en algún momento perdimos conexión con la tonta alma. El hechizo era demasiado inestable considerando el tiempo que teníamos._

_-Entonces nuestros esfuerzos no han servido de nada – osó decir Dai Ichi – no qué el mejor momento para atacar era cuando estuviera más vulnerable._

_-Atraparla en sueños habría sido lo más sencillo si no fuera por dos factores – apuntó Dai San – primero, el collar sigue siendo un gran estorbo que nos está causado más problemas de los qué pensamos. Segundo, mientras el campo de protección siga allí, nuestras apuestas son en contra._

_-Si al menos uno de esos factores no estuvieran, habríamos conseguido que la tonta alma cayera en la trampa. Pero algo o alguien intervinieron directamente en el hechizo y consiguió darle una salida – afirmó Dai Ni._

_-Otra vez esa maldita interferencia – vociferó Zero - ¿Cómo es posible que aún no sepamos quien juega con nosotros?_

_-Zero-sama – se adelantó – no hay que preocuparse, todavía es improbable que esa tonta alma pueda reconocer a su pareja. Aún conservamos el poder sobre el collar y sigue siendo vulnerable a nuestros ataques. Además, él no tiene la menor posibilidad de percibir a su propia alma._

_-¡Silencio! – se paró para caminar de un lado a otro – Tenemos que actuar más rápido, esto se está complicando más de lo que esperábamos. Quiero que todo el equipo se preparé para el ataque. No podemos arriesgarnos a que esa tonta alma reconozca a su gemela. Eso puede ser demasiado peligroso. Hay que destruir ese campo._

_-Haremos lo imposible porque así sea – dio un paso al frente Dai San._

_-Más les vale – esta vez Zero no gritó desaforado. _

_Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero se negaba a creer que sus planes pudieran ser desbaratados. Los obstáculos existen y él estaba allí para cruzarlos. Esa tonta alma caería en sus manos tarde o temprano. Y él mismo se encargaría de primero empujarla a la oscuridad, para luego atormentarla en su eterna vagancia por el sufrimiento._

_No permitiría que un simple descuido la pudiera salvar de su camino errante. Esa alma tenía que compartir la misma intensa oscuridad que les tocó vivir a ellos. Por qué… sencillamente porque ese era el propósito de su vida… a unos les toca ser feliz… y a otros… no... Esa es la ley de la vida y esa tonta alma tendrá que aprenderlo, le guste o no._

_Continuará...

* * *

_

Lo más probable pienso yo, es que muchas esperaban otra cosa. En realidad yo también, pero cuando comienzo a escribir mis ideas fluyen solas y terminó pensando que las cosas son mejor de otra manera.

Bueno en fin. Sakuno ya consiguió darse cuenta que Ryoma es su alma gemela, a pesar de las intervenciones enemigas. Pero que ocurrirá ahora que lo sabe, cómo lograra que el alma de Ryoma la reconozca. Qué pasara cuando sus enemigos se den cuenta que Sakuno ya sabe quien es su alma gemela. Imagino que pronto lo sabrán.

Según mis cálculos estamos a pocos pasos del final, aunque no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos serán para eso. Pero me esforzaré para que sea una historia completa, sin que parezca que terminó de súbito ni tampoco que se alargue innecesariamente.

Listo chicas, cuídense y nos vemos lo antes posible.


	15. Un Sello Irrompible

He vuelto... hice lo que pude por regresar antes, pero imposible. Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios y apoyo, en serio son un gran estímulo para seguir escribiendo.

Las dejo para que disfruten con este larguísimo capítulo. Pensaba partirlo en dos, pero no halle la forma de dividirlo y que no quedara extraño el capítulo, por eso es más extenso que cualquiera, según creo. Espero que lo disfruten y tómense su tiempo para leerlo, como es más largo hagan pausas y así les dura más.

* * *

14. UN SELLO IRROMPIBLE

Una par de días bastaron para que Sakuno se recuperara por completo de su preocupante resfriado. Durante ese mínimo tiempo solo se dedicó a disfrutar de su inmensa alegría, que era casi imposible disimular en un rostro que irradiaba felicidad. Pero poco le importaba que alguien notara aquello, aunque hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no parecer una niña boba que babeaba con solo mirar a Ryoma.

El aludido si se percataba de ese acoso visual no entregaba ningún indicio de ello. Situación que era sencilla al considerar que los turnos prolongados le impedían permanecer mucho tiempo en el departamento. Sakuno, por el momento, no podía decir que esa ausencia le causara tristeza o malestar, ya que estaba demasiado ensimismada en su propia dicha como para preocuparse por eso.

-Sakuno, estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo – la voz de su amiga se hizo escuchar.

-L-lo siento – se detuvo frente a ella y bajo su rostro avergonzado. Era tan difícil prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su alegría desorbitante.

-Por los menos es claro que te has recuperado – dijo con sinceridad – Y estoy muy contenta con eso, no sabes lo preocupada que estuve cuando ardías en fiebre.

-L-lo siento – seguía frente a ella sin valor para mirarla a la cara.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso. No fue tu intensión que eso sucediera y deja de sentirte mal como si todo lo horrible que ocurriera en este mundo fuera culpa tuya – la miró a los ojos para remarcar sus palabras y luego con una sonrisa le dijo – Por qué mejor no preparas un buen té y después te acompaño hasta la florería.

-Muy bien – levantó sus brazos con ánimo renovado y se aprestó para preparar el té.

Ann la observaba con interés mientras su amiga parecía sumida en otra dimensión, eran evidentes las sonrisas de medio lado que surgían inesperadamente, delatando un recuerdo feliz que solo disfrutaba ella. Conociendo los hechos, para Ann era más que claro de dónde provenía esa dicha tan notable y se preguntaba si Ryoma se habría dado cuenta de ese cambio en ella.

Era difícil que Ryoma permaneciera al margen de esa dicha tan obvia, pero quizás siendo como es, prefería mantenerse al costado en una zona segura para no involucrarse demasiado. Al considerar aquella posibilidad, Ann pensó que debía dejar de ser una simple observadora y convertirse en una partícipe más protagónica en esta historia.

Las cartas ya habían sido echadas sobre la mesa. Esos dos eran almas gemelas que estaban destinas a permanecer juntas por toda la eternidad, pero todavía faltaba que uno de ellos se percatara de aquel asunto y por cómo se veían las cosas eso podría tardarse un buen tiempo, si eso dependiera de Ryoma… pero estaba ella en medio para ayudar.

-Sakuno – le dijo una vez caminaban hacia la florería – tienes que recordar que solo has cumplido la mitad de tu objetivo.

-Lo sé – aunque no se destacaba preocupación real en su tono de voz.

Ann suspiró resignada. Era difícil hacer entender a Sakuno que las cosas no eran tan sencillas para ignorarlas. Cierto era que había conseguido descubrir a su alma gemela, pero cierto también que si Ryoma no la reconocía las cosas podrían ponerse del color de hormigas más oscuras que habitaran sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Quiero que entiendas que si no consigues despertar el alma de Ryoma, no servirá de nada lo obtenido hasta ahora.

Sakuno la miró dubitativa unos segundos. Hasta el instante solo había pensado en lo feliz que se sentía con la nueva situación, además, de saber que Ryoma estaba interesada en ella le daba más confianza y alegría. Pero saber que todo eso podía derrumbarse de un momento a otro… tenía todo que ser tan complicado.

-Pero… no entiendo bien – adujo al darse cuenta que la realidad era muy diferente a sus sueños de "y fueron felices para siempre".

-Para que entiendes – pausó sus pasos y respiró hondo – Es innegable que Ryoma se siente atraído hacia ti, incluso podría asegurarte que su interés va mucho más allá de algo físico. Sin embargo, no creo que él lo considere así y solo te vea como a cualquier mujer con la que estado.

-¿Q-qué… significa?

-Así como tú lo ves como tu alma gemela, él solo te ve como a una mujer por la que se siente atraído y con la cual disfrutará hasta que se aburra o aparezca otra mejor.

La palidez en la cara de Sakuno, le hizo comprender a Ann que sus palabras no habían sido bien escogidas y sonaron bastante insensibles.

-Lo siento, no quise decir que él se aburriera de ti así no más – se detuvo para enfrentarla – lo que quiero decir es que Ryoma no es de los que piensa muy profundamente sobre las relaciones, para él siempre es algo que dura un corto período. No sé si alguna vez se ha sentido inclinado a prolongar una relación más allá, por eso te digo que es indispensable que logres llegar a su alma. Antes que el orgullo de Ryoma controlé la situación.

-Pero… cómo haría algo así – sus labios temblaron – cuando estoy con él… no sé qué… hacer.

Se quedó mirando a Ann esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Cómo decirle a Sakuno que no tenía la menor idea de eso. Decirle conquístalo…. Ya era tarde para eso, sabía por la mirada de Ryoma que estaba prendado de ella. Lo difícil era conseguir que Ryoma no quisiera huir cuando las cosas se pusieran más serias.

Tenía la certeza que su cabezota amigo buscaría cualquier excusa para distanciarse de Sakuno, llegado el momento. No porque hubiese dejado de gustarle, simplemente porque estaba en su naturaleza comportarse de ese modo. El dilema vendría luego… cuando se diera cuenta que ella era la mujer destinada para él… ese sería un proceso algo engorroso para el orgullo de Ryoma, aquella dependencia emocional era un acto que iba en contra de sus principios masculinos y de su ansiada paz mental.

No obstante, cuando todo aquello ocurriera y Ryoma al fin fuera consciente que la existencia de su vida estana ligada irremediablemente a la de Sakuno, podría ser demasiado tarde. Lamentablemente, el alma de Sakuno es una esencia vulnerable que no soportaría una herida causada por el desprecio de su gemela. Para ella saber que es rechazada por lo que considera lo más trascendental en su vida sería equivalente a ser lanzada al fondo del mar, con una roca atada al cuello.

-Sakuno… tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma, lo siento – pronunció con pesar – pero imagino que si logras percibir los deseos de tu alma, eso te servirá de ayuda para encontrar el camino. Solo mantén tu optimismo en alto y no te derrumbes al primer embiste. Recuerda que existen personas dispuestas a verte caer y que seguro están buscando la forma de provocar tu sufrimiento.

-G-gracias – le sonrió y luego la abrazó con fuerza – Tienes razón, no puedo dejar que malos pensamientos se interpongan en mi vida, he llegado hasta aquí y no pienso darme por vencida… - se quedó quieta y pensando unos instante – que extraño, siento como si esas palabras no fueran mías.

-Eso puede ser, porque es tu alma quien habla. Creo que puedes confiar en que ella no te dejará derrumbarte. Tienen que estar alertas. Y no te preocupes, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que ese idiota de Echizen reaccione.

Ambas sonrieron al imaginar los métodos barbáricos que podría utilizar Ann para convencer a un escéptico Ryoma. Si nunca llegaba a creer en las almas gemela no tenía la menor importancia. Lo que si debía aceptar, es que Sakuno es una parte inherente de su ser y como tal tiene que estar junto a ella por la eternidad.

Acaso se puede vivir sin respirar.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

La primavera estaba a un paso de llegar y eso se notaba en el ambiente. El frío intenso que los había acompañado semanas comenzaba a menguar durante el día. Ya no nevada, solo lluvias que se aferraban a remarcar que el invierno todavía estaba presente. Pero en algunos árboles se notaba que la primavera estaba cerca, pequeños brotes que pronto traerían vida se asomaban con cierta timidez y el trinar dulce de los nuevos retoños voladores se colaba entre el zumbar del viento.

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas de aquella extraña relación que mantenía con Ryuzaki.

¿Por qué extraña?

Porque disfrutar con la sencillez de ese romance era algo novedoso para él.

Porque vivir bajo el mismo techo y no sentirse asfixiado era un completo misterio.

Porque anhelaba cada día para poder verla de nuevo.

Y porque aún permanecía junto a ella sin haberle tocado con nada más que caricias inocentes. Eso sin duda era el evento más sorprendente de todos.

El hecho de mantener una relación tan casta como hasta ahora, era como para llevarlo a análisis o como mínimo cuestionarse las razones de eso. Pero por increíble que parezca, Ryoma no se sentía tan inclinado a preocuparse. Y no porque no deseara devorarla como al mejor de los manjares, sino porque todavía sus ánimos de disfrutar su compañía controlaban sus instintos más primitivos… hasta ese minuto.

Tenía la rara intuición que avanzar más allá con Ryuzaki podría ser un error. No comprendía bien que podía significar aquello. Pero algo le decía que podía deberse a la inocencia de ella, como si le advirtiera que dar ese paso podría provocar un quiebre desastroso en ambos. Aunque eso tampoco sonara muy lógico que digamos. Lo único claro es que se moría por tenerla por completo en sus brazos.

-¡Echizen! – otra vez esa voz que le causaba escalofríos – ¿La bella Sakuno-chan ya está recuperada?

-Mmmm – realizó una inclinación casi imperceptible al ojo humano.

-Me alegro. Entonces ya podré disfrutar un rico té preparado por ella – expresó con aire satisfecho.

-¡O'chibi! – gritó Eiji tras su espalda y se colgó de su cuello – Que tal si nos vamos de fiesta. La noche promete delicias inimaginables.

-Creo que Echizen tiene otros planes – afirmó Fuji con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Ohhh! – abrió sus ojos expectante, mientras Ryoma miraba con odio a Syusuke que para variar disfrutaba torturándolo – Al fin te comerás el plato principal.

Ryoma se puso tenso al darse cuenta que Eiji reflejaba tan a la perfección sus más primitivos deseos. Es cierto que hasta ahora se había retenido y tenía intenciones de continuar en esa pose, pero no sabía hasta que punto podría tener prisioneros a sus demonios lascivos. Quizás Eiji tuviera razón, ya era el momento de darse el lujo de saborear los manjares más exquisitos que Ryuzaki pudiera darle.

-Creo que por el momento Ryoma se conformará solo con un aperitivo – la suave voz de Syusuke fue una camuflada advertencia, que se vio acentuada en la intensidad de esa mirada azul cielo – Todavía es demasiado temprano para el plato principal.

-¡Ehhh! – parpadeó Eiji algo desconcertado, otra vez Fuji decía cosas que no podía entender - ¿de qué hablas?

-Ryoma sabe perfectamente de qué hablo – lo desafió con una inicua sonrisa que podría haber asustado a un niño inocente.

-O'chibi, ¿Qué quiere decir Fuji? – reclamó con tono infantil – quiero saber.

-Mi turno terminó. Adiós – se volteó para escapar de esa enrarecida escena.

Algo en las palabras de ese siniestro sujeto le hicieron sentirse incómodo. El tener la certeza de que Fuji sabía hasta que punto él había avanzado con Ryuzaki lo desconcertaba. Aun así fingió que eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Y dejando a sus compañeros atrás decidió alejarse.

-¡Echizen! – esa voz que tenía el poder de pararlo – lo que dije antes fue en serio.

Ryoma lo enfrentó con esa misma mirada desafiante que usaba para cualquier oponente. Fuji respondió de la misma manera y sin amilanarse le agregó un toque de seriedad a su rostro nunca visto. Esa actitud amenazante en Fuji logró hacer que Ryoma replanteara las palabras antes escuchadas.

No supo que fue lo que ocurrió en esos instantes, pero un sutil gesto fue suficiente para asegurarle a Fuji que comprendía la advertencia. No porque entendiera exactamente qué sucedía o porque estuviera dispuesto a obedecerlo, sino porque algo en su interior le decía que ese era el camino correcto.

Algo confuso por lo que acaba de suceder – que no tenía lógica ni explicación coherente – se marchó en busca de su tesoro más deseado. Aquel día era el límite que se había impuesto a sí mismo para no ir por ella, pero sus deseos posesivos al fin lograron superar esa barrera y remarcar que esa mujer le pertenecía. Se había estado reteniendo para no comportarse como un "novio" normal que iba a buscar a su chica al trabajo, pero ya no conseguía ignorar esa necesidad y allí estaba esperando por ella.

La ninfa que lo traía como sediento en pleno desierto hacía su aparición bajo una farola urbana. Ryoma sintió que su corazón saltaba de júbilo y sus sentidos se avivaban al igual que el fuego de una chimenea. Era imposible no verse a sí mismo como un completo idiota imberbe que casi babeaba al ver una linda mujer, esa era la propia percepción de su persona y le costaba asimilarlo con optimismo… era demasiado para su mermado orgullo.

Tenía una lucha interna con respecto a sus acciones. Desde hace dos semanas deambulaba como un acechador en su propia casa. Cada noche se encerraba en su cuarto en busca de sosiego y esperanzado que su interés por Ryuzaki no se transformara en algo más que eso. Imaginando que su deseo por ella sería satisfecho en un corto período de tiempo, solo había que degustar ese secreto femenino una par de veces y la locura se evaporaría igual que su atracción por ella.

Entonces… por qué permanecía como un considerado caballero a la distancia para no espantar a la doncella… por qué se negaba a sí mismo a deleitarse con el sabor de ese cuerpo de ninfa que insistía torturarlo en las noches…

… Una vocecilla desagradable dentro de su cabeza le aseguraba la razón… _no la quieres por un solo momento… la quieres conservar mucho más que una eternidad_… Pero tozudamente continuaba negando aquella posibilidad, jamás aceptaría que su necesidad por una mujer tuviera un tiempo tan permanente.

-R-ryoma-kun – soltó un gritito de sorpresa al voltearse y verlo tras ella – Tuviste qué… entrenar.

-Mmmm – que interpretara aquello como quisiera. No tenía porque mentir, pero tampoco tenía por qué ser tan evidente como para explicarse y decir algo tan indigno como "me moría por verte".

-¡Ah! – su tono algo desilusionado le hizo querer pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta, menos mal que su orgullo es lo suficientemente fuerte para oponerse a su debilidad.

-Vamos – la tomó de la mano y le invitó a seguirlo antes de cometer el sacrilegio de decir algo tan cursi.

Caminaron unas dos cuadras en completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos mostraba incomodidad por el mutismo que los acompañaba, era tan normal para ello ese escenario que algunos podrían asegurar que se comunicaban por telepatía.

Al llegar a la esquina, Ryoma hizo detener un taxi que se estacionó junto a ellos. Sakuno parpadeo nerviosa cuando Ryoma le abrió la puerta y le hizo señales de que subiera. Ella se mordió el labio y miró a cada lado como si estuviera buscando una escapatoria, pero luego de esa vacilación entró.

Por unos segundos Ryoma creyó ver temor en esos ojos carmín. Y antes que desechara esa opción, al momento de sentarse a su lado, Sakuno se aferró a su brazo izquierdo como si fuera una fuerte tenaza. Eso produjo un instantáneo golpe a sus sentidos más primitivos y la sangre comenzó a bullir por sus venas, pero al notarla temblar en el momento de ponerse en marcha el vehículo, le hizo recuperar el control.

Luego de indicarle al chofer su próximo paradero. Se centró en las reacciones anormales de su ninfa de cabellos caoba. Intentó alzarle la barbilla, pero ella se negó a desenterrar su cabeza del brazo de Ryoma. Lo único que le quedó claro, de todo eso, fue que Ryuzaki por algún motivo desconocido le tenía terror a transportarse en taxi, ya que cada vez que se detenían ella parecía relajarse y al siguiente se agarraba a su brazo como si quisiera salvar su vida de un peligro letal.

Ryoma se concentró al máximo en el paisaje urbano para evadir las emociones que le causaba el contacto con Ryuzaki. El trayecto no era muy extenso del Barrio Edogawa al Barrio Minato, pero el tráfico jugaba en contra y la hora no era la más favorable si se requería prontitud. Aquella zona era considerada el centro de Tokio, en donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de estaciones televisivas y embajadas.

A un costado del Parque Shiba el taxi se detuvo para dejar bajar a sus pasajeros. A pesar del frío que se podía sentir en el ambiente, había muchas personas deambulando por aquellos terrenos.

Ryoma se dio cuenta en el momento exacto en que Ryuzaki recuperó el control de sí misma, una vez posó sus delicados pies sobre el pavimento el color pareció regresar a ella. Al menos ahora podría concentrarse en situaciones que podía manejar y no fantasear con esa mujer estremeciéndose en sus brazos.

Comenzaron a caminar por una larga avenida peatonal que estaba remarcada por bellos árboles en proceso de floración. Ryoma observó cómo su bella ninfa se deleitaba con este pequeño descubrimiento, la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Ryoma-kun – su nombre en sus labios era música a sus sentidos - ¿Dónde vamos?

-Allá – alzó su brazo derecho para apuntar en diagonal hacia el frente.

Ryuzaki buscó la dirección indicada y quedó perpleja al distinguir semejante monumento. Una inmensa torre de 300 y pico metros de altitud que dominaba el paisaje urbano del centro del Barrio Minato. Debido a que estaban en horario nocturno los colores no eran distinguibles a la vista, pero sin duda no era preciso que lo fueran, porque toda la torre de aspecto piramidal que se estrechaba considerablemente hacia la punta, estaba bañada con una capa de luz artificial que la hacía imponente.

-Eso… es… - intentó esbozar su asombro al ver tanta belleza erigida de acero reciclado - ¿Qué es?

-La torre de Tokio – respondió divertido al ver esos ojos de niña inocente – ¿No la habías visto?

Ante la negativa de Ryuzaki, Ryoma tuvo ganas de reír. Quién podría decir que nunca había visto la Torre de Tokio, si vive un tiempo en la ciudad o simplemente cualquier japonés cómo mínimo sabe que existe y la ha visto alguna vez, al menos en foto. Realmente era impresionante notar como para ella todo era un descubrimiento, en sus ojos se leía que jamás había presenciado algo igual a esto y estaba seguro que ni en foto, pues no reconoció la torre al verla.

-Ven, vamos – la volvió a tomar de la mano con la misma naturalidad que caminaba a su lado.

-¿A… l-la torre? – apretó su mano a la de Ryoma sin darse cuenta de la familiaridad de aquel acto.

-Hasta la punta – dijo con algo de gracia y esbozó una media sonrisa al ver la cara de espanto de Ryuzaki.

-¿P-podemos? – la miró desafiante y luego la jaló para que avanzaran más rápido.

Sabía que traerla a este lugar podría causar un gran revuelo en ella. Y esa era la diversión del asunto, ver como Ryuzaki descubría cosas que para la gente común eran tan normales y ordinarias que no tenía sentido. Pero para su ninfa de cabellos caoba era toda una novedad y no se cansaba de observar sus ojos brillar con emoción. Cuántas más expresiones podría llegar a revelar.

A pesar de ver la torre con claridad, el trayecto fue más extenso de lo que esperaban. Durante ese caminar, Ryoma sintió que sus pasos se hacían más pesados y sus sentidos se crispaban como si fuera un felino acechado. La inquietud lo embargó gradualmente y por más que indagó a su alrededor nada anormal salía a la luz.

Comenzaba a sentirse como un idiota paranoico que ve maldad en cada persona. Pero después de ese fatídico día en el acuario, cuando su querido hermano apareció para arruinar su cita con Ryuzaki, tenía motivos de sobra para imaginar peligro. Por la misma razón ésta salida no la había programado ni comentado con nadie. Solo había decidió ir por Ryuzaki y traerla a este lugar para pasar un tiempo con ella. Por tanto no existía la menor posibilidad que alguien pudiera interrumpirlo de forma deliberada.

-Ryoma-kun – la suave voz de su ninfa lo trajo a la realidad - ¿V-vamos a… entrar?

-Mmmm – asintió. Luego caminó hasta la boletería para pagar las entradas.

-I-ire… i-iremos… hasta allá – señaló nerviosa por sobre sus cabezas.

Él la miró con seriedad por unos largos segundos y la jaló hacia el ascensor. Tenía la certeza que si le daba tiempo para rehusarse ella saldría corriendo. Mucho antes que Ryuzaki se percatará de las intenciones de Ryoma, ésta la tenía firmemente sujeta a la cintura dentro del ascensor.

Fue cuando recordó que este medio de transporte también le causaba pánico a su ninfa. Agradecía que el ascensor fuera espacioso y un número considerable de visitantes viajaba junto a ellos. Porque sentir la calidez femenina tan cerca de su avivado cuerpo, le estaba provocando serios problemas a su autocontrol. Comenzando a percibir como la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendía a zancada hasta la cima.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, la brisa fresca le permitió respirar con calma y afirmar a sus instintos perversos en su interior. Pero solo fue un respiro, porque su destino era el siguiente nivel, en donde estaba el segundo observador de la torre a casi 250m sobre el suelo y donde las vistas nocturnas eran excepcionales.

_Solo un poco más_ – se dijo mentalmente. Y el tiempo pareció hacerse eterno en esos pocos segundos que tardó en subir el ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron y el tumulto salió raudo en busca de la mejor panorámica.

-Vamos – dijo con alivio Ryoma, necesitaba espacio para estabilizar sus hormonas alborotadas.

Ryuzaki se soltó de su mano y avanzó unos pasos hacia delante. Ryoma notó como ella absorbía cada imagen que se apreciaba a esa distancia, todo el extenso de la ciudad se podía ver desde el segundo observatorio.

Al momento de acercarse a ella… el tiempo se detuvo, el aire se enfrió y todo a su alrededor se convirtió en inmortalidad… sin luz de esperanza. La zona estaba inerte, nada se asemejaba a la vida ni siquiera la vivaz Ryuzaki que hace un instante le sonreía.

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Otra de sus alucinaciones_… _acaso era posible_…

_Deberías huir_ – escuchó desde su interior – _no permitas que te atrapen_ – volvió a oír.

Se acaba de dar cuenta que las sensaciones de peligro antes sentidas eran reales. No comprendía que ocurría, pero algo que seguramente no era bueno estaba pronto a suceder. Ryuzaki… tenía que sacarla de allí… pero… ya era tarde.

Cuando quiso moverse su cuerpo sencillamente no respondió. Algo invisible retenía cualquier intento de huir y solo basto un lapso de tiempo para descubrir la razón.

Una intensa luz fluorescente color rosa intenso empezó a surgir bajo sus pies, al segundo dos círculos concéntricos lo rodearon para luego ir extendiéndose uniforme unos metros lejos de su centro. En la corona circular se observaban una corrida de símbolos similares a los kanjis japoneses, pero inentendibles para su cerebro.

-Dai Ichi – una voz distorsionada surgió de un punto atrás de Ryoma, por el costado derecho.

-Dai Ni – volvió a oír, pero esta vez en diagonal por su costado izquierdo logrando distinguir una sombra.

-Dai San – en tono más solemne, aunque igual de irreconocible surgió a su lado derecho, frente al recién aparecido.

Estaba vez pudo notar que se trataba de una imagen con aspecto humano. Era una mera sombra traslúcida de color casi negro, pero su aspecto no podría ser identificado con facilidad. Ryoma tuvo la sensación que estaba a un paso de perder la razón, era imposible que esto estuviera sucediendo en verdad. La aparición casi fantasmal de unas figuras como esa era inverosímil en la realidad.

-Dai Yon – percibió la aparición de otro presencia al costado izquierdo tras él.

-Dai Go – fue la última presencia que se manifestó frente a él.

-¿Quiénes… s-son? – consiguió pronunciar a penas. Tenía la garganta apretada y solo mover unos cuantos músculos significaba una tarea monumental.

-Puede vernos – dijo uno tras él – algo va mal… si puede…

-Cállate, Dai Ichi – pronunció la sombra frente a él – aunque nos vea no puede hacer nada y tampoco recordará cuando nos vayamos.

-Pero… si nos ha… - volvió a decir.

-¡Ya basta! – esta vez fue la segunda voz que oyó – no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Es cierto, es hora de comenzar – afirmó una voz a su derecha.

-¿Q-qué… quieren? – los interrumpió Ryoma, bastante molesto por verse en una situación tan anormal cómo esa.

-Nada que sea importante que sepas – dijo la sombra frente a él – Dai Ichi, ahora.

Eso debería definirlo él. Ryoma intentó volver a decir algo, pero otra vez sus músculos perdieron fuerza. Quiso zafarse… inútil… nada parecía poder hacer. Aquella incapacidad para controlar su voluntad le hacía sentirse frustrado y enfurecido. Es que acaso no podía tener una cita normal, cómo cualquier ser humano.

Aquel sujeto que respondía a Dai Ichi comenzó a recitar unas extrañas palabras y en ese instante otra luz atravesó el piso. Una especie fina línea cruzó desde Dai Ichi hasta su compañero Dai Ni, que se ubicaba al costado izquierdo de Ryoma. Al ser tocado por esa luz, el sujeto en cuestión comenzó otro ininteligible rezó. Y así sucesivamente cinco líneas cruzaron de extremo a extremo hasta formar una estrella de cinco puntas. Cada uno de los vértices era custodiado por esos fastidiosos sujetos.

-El conjuro ha sido completado – anunció la sombra frente a él, quien parecía ser el líder de los demás – ahora comencemos la segunda parte.

Al unísono los cinco desconocidos iniciaron un cántico que recordaba a la música gregoriana. Con tonos profundos, bajos y oscuros que hacían que el cuerpo de Ryoma se tensara. Al momento de oír una seguidilla de notas fuertes, el círculo que los rodeaba comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y al mismo tiempo a elevarse, a medida que ascendía su diámetro se iba encogiendo.

Los sujetos traslucidos alzaron sus manos como si estuvieran tratando de que Ryoma no se moviera. Los círculos concéntricos llegaron a la altura del pecho de Ryoma y solo a unos centímetros de no tocarlo. Disminuyó sus giros poco a poco hasta detenerse por completo. Los cánticos fueron silenciados y el sujeto que Ryoma creyó que era el líder, inició un recito monótono con un leguaje igual de entendible que los escritos en la corona circular.

El aire se hizo aún más frío y Ryoma lo sintió como una gélida corriente polar que atravesó todo su ser. Entonces, los círculos se dividieron en cinco fragmentos para transformarse en dagas de luz fluorescente color rosa intenso. Y sin poder impedir nada de lo que sucedía, aquellas dagas luminosas se enterraron en su pecho justo en la posición de su corazón.

Una fuerte sacudida lo torturó. Luego un candente fuego de los infiernos le atravesó el pecho, el aire salió expulsado de sus pulmones igual que un siniestro disparo. Ryoma sintió que su conciencia fallaba, que el ataca había sido tan violento como para derrumbar al más fuerte guerrero. El dolor agudo y quemante en su pecho le hizo imaginar que había sido marcado de igual manera que un ganado.

-El sello de almas ha sido completado con éxito – fue lo último que logró oír entre su aturdido cerebro. Las fuerzas lo habían abandonado.

Cuando pensó que se iba a desmayar… que su vida había sido arrebatada sin misericordia… entonces la oyó… esa dulce voz de ninfa que era capaz de sacarlo de la oscuridad.

-¡R-ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun! – intentó enfocar ese cálido sonido - ¿Sucede algo?

El hombre de actitud estoica ante la vida no conseguía ordenar la confusión de su cabeza. Veía a Ryuzaki frente a él con ojos asustados… _¿Le ocurría algo?..._ no sabía… se sentía extraño… pero…

La volvió a mirar por largos segundos antes de obligarse a recuperar el control. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos para intentar comprender que había sucedido. Tenía la extraña certeza que un hecho trascendental en su vida había tenido suceso en ese instante, pero nada que realmente pudiera probar o recordar.

-Ryoma-kun – esta vez Ryuzaki le acarició el rostro con gentileza – te vez pálido.

_¿¡Pálido!?_ Aquel término no calzaba con su persona. Dio un paso atrás como evadiendo cualquier contacto con ella. Observó su alrededor. Estaban en la Torre de Tokio. Ahora recordaba… había llevado a Ryuzaki allí… aisló cualquier duda o temor existente y se enfocó en su objetivo… objetivo… tenía la extraña idea que había sido cambiado.

-¿Q-quieres… que nos vayamos? – ese tono preocupado le enfado.

Ryuzaki le miraba como si fuese algún debilucho que había cogido una enfermedad de cuidado. Pensar en eso le hizo recuperar rápidamente el control de sí y centrarse en su meta.

-Ven – la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el noreste de la torre – mira hacia ese punto.

-¿Qué hay? – preguntó curiosa, ya olvidándose de si Ryoma estaba o no bien.

-Una de esas luces, es mi departamento – le señaló un grupo de edificios que solo se reconocían esferas luminosas, que sin duda era un gran espectáculo.

-E-es… hermoso – era la primera vez que Ryuzaki podía reconocer belleza en una construcción sólida. Hasta ese minuto casi todo lo moderno le parecía bastante desagradable.

Ryoma supo que esos ojos carmín estaban embobados por la bella panorámica. Ryuzaki tenía el rostro ardiendo de una emoción indescriptible. Sintió la sacudida del deseo como un rayo que parte a un árbol en dos. Miró a su alrededor y sabía que no podría besarla a su gusto, quizás un sutil roce a esos labios de Merlot.

Detuvo de golpe sus pensamientos. De repente se percató que sus instintos más bajo estaban bailoteando en aguas poco profundas. Se supone que había encerrado a sus demonios en las oscuras cavernas del inframundo. Entonces por qué parecía que ahora su autocontrol ya no le pertenecía. Observó a la bella ninfa caminando sin darse cuenta del peligro, él cómo una bestia hambrienta quería devorársela hasta las huesos.

Igual que un felino al acecho se acercó a su desprevenida presa. Dejando que sintiera su imponente presencia, la percibió tensarse con delicia. La capturó en sus brazos por la espalda y se dio el lujo de absorber el perfume floral de Ryuzaki. Aquella sutil fragancia le dejó jadeando de necesidad, se estaba embriagando a límites insospechables.

A pesar del poco autodominio que sentía en esos momentos, no hizo ningún otro avance. Estuvieron allí en la torre poco más de una hora. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Ryoma le permitió a su presa pasear a su antojo como si fuera su último deseo, antes de ser devorada.

-¿Satisfecha? – fue una voz ronca que la hizo estremecer.

Ella lo miró indecisa durante una fracción de tiempo. Luego con esa sonrisa capaz de derretirlo le asintió. Y se dejó llevar por esos fuertes brazos masculinos a un destino que no imaginaba, pero que de alguna forma ansiaba visitar.

Ryoma había decidido que la espera tenía que llegar a su fin. Ya había pasado agonizante demasiadas semanas por tener a Ryuzaki en sus brazos y conseguir que ella se derritiera de placer. Cualquier reticencia para esperar se había evaporado en esa torre. En algún instante algo dentro de él cambió y sus cuidados de no tocarla desaparecieron.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar porque había comprendido las palabras de Fuji o sus intenciones. Pero era claro, para sí mismo, que seguir con este jueguito inocente no tenía el menor sentido. Nunca se había retenido tanto tiempo con una mujer a la que deseaba ni había hecho nada para reprimirse, entonces por qué había estado dudando tanto todo este tiempo. Luego de recuperar su orgullo implacable, decidió que solo había sido una absurda idea que ya era hora de reparar.

Quizás solo había sido la cobardía de tenerla hospeda en su casa, pero eso se podría solucionar prontamente. Era obvio que primero disfrutaría de las delicias de esos secretos femeninos y luego seguiría su rumbo tal cual lo había hecho hasta conocer a Ryuzaki.

Con esa firme determinación se la llevó directo al departamento, aquella noche la inocente Ryuzaki se convertiría en una mujer. Por un tiempo limitado sería su mujer, pero una vez saciado la dejaría libre para… algo dentro de él se agitó… no pudo ni siquiera formular aquella opción… cerró aquellos temores, ahora que se había decidido no dejaría que nada se interpusiera en su camino. La haría suya.

-¡Buenas noches, Ryoma-kun! – tan inocente como un corderito a punto de ser trasquilado.

-No lo creo – aseguró con la firmeza de un demonio.

La notó titubear en esos ojos carmín, pero también distinguió el anhelo de algo más. Aquel instante en que la inocencia de Ryuzaki afloraba tan natural, le dio unos segundos para dudar de sus oscuras intenciones. Pero al minuto se interpuso su orgullo, ninguna mujer lo haría retroceder con algo tan insignificante. Ella era una mujer que deseaba y tenía que saber que ningún hombre se retenía tanto tiempo sin comer cuando la cena está servida en su mesa.

Se acercó a ella como un felino dispuesto a comerse un suculento animalito. Sonrió con arrogancia al saber que ella no retrocedía, veía algo de temor, pero también deseo. Quizás, Ryuzaki no sabía que significaba aquello, pero su cuerpo reclamaba por ser tomado y allí estaba él para satisfacerla.

La molesta advertencia de Fuji bailoteó en su cabeza un instante antes de tomar a Ryuzaki en sus brazos. Cuando su cuerpo ardió por devorarla cualquier asunto que fuera ajeno a sus deseos, fue mandado al sótano más oscuro de su cerebro. Ryoma sentía que su dominio sobre sí había llegado a su límite, que si extendía un tanto más aquello se fundiría en un fuego incontrolable.

A pesar de sus ansias de tomarla y asegurarse que solo sería un encuentro casual con una mujer hermosa. En donde se había convencido que no existían sentimientos involucrados, que solo sería un encuentro entre dos personas para saciar su lujuria. Por tanto no se crearía ningún tipo de vínculo molesto y que una vez pasado el interés cada uno tomaría su rumbo.

Ryoma notó como esa decisión tambaleaba en su interior. Una vez que habían ingresado al departamento, tuvo la extraña sensación que sus decisiones perdían fuerza o más bien que intentaban redefinirse. Pero algo más subyugante se lo había impedido. Por su salud mental optó por cerrar cualquiera de esas emociones y disfrutar del momento. Si tenía que arrepentirse más tarde o cualquier otra cosa, ya vería luego.

-¿T-te sientes bien? – el arrullo de su ninfa fue lo que necesitó para avanzar.

-Estoy bien – expresó con una caricia suave a esas blancas mejillas.

Entonces la besó… Atrapó esos definidos labios femeninos en una tierna y delicada caricia. Aunque todo dentro de él pareció explosionar con fuerza, se calmó dando suaves besos a Ryuzaki, después de todo tenían el resto de la noche por delante para incursionar en la pasión de ambos.

Besándola como a una delicada flor de primavera, fue intensificando los roces y mordisqueando levemente esos apetitosos labios. Si Ryuzaki no respondiera tan ansiosa a su contacto… quizás… solo quizás… se habría retractado de su avance.

Pero qué hombre, en su sano juicio, retrocedería ante una mujer que se entrega deseosa de ser devorada. Ryoma nunca se jactó de ser un santo.

La acercó más a él, la sintió en cada pulgada de su cuerpo y notaba como sus instintos despertaban como llamas al viento. En cada momento que pasaba se hacía más imperiosa la necesidad de tomarla, de hacerla llegar al límite y embriagarse con su deleite.

Acariciando esas tentadoras curvas con la maestría de un fino artesano, obtuvo lo que sus oídos deseaban escuchar. Suspiros entrecortados, tímidos gemidos que morían en su boca. Ryoma había dejado de pensar… estaba obnubilado por las sensaciones que aquella inocente mujer provocaba en él. Todavía no había incursionado más allá que toques sensuales, cuando se sentía pronto a estallar.

Parte de su conciencia aún tenía algo de cordura. Era la primera vez de Ryuzaki… solo por eso… tuvo la consideración de ir a paso lento… muy lento… lo que resultaba más difícil de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Mientras conseguía desarmarla de sus temores. La tomó firmemente de la cintura de ninfa y caminó con ella en cortos pasos hacia su cuarto. La parte de su persona que deseaba protegerla le obligó a ser considerado, aunque siendo sincero no le molestaba actuar así. Si no fuera por esa extraña sensación que aguijoneaba su conciencia, el placer de llevarla allí sería pleno.

La dejó recostada en su cama. Ryuzaki lo miraba bajo esas gruesas pestañas con temor. Solo porque era ella, se recostó a su lado para calmarla con suaves y profundos besos, con toques delicados sobre sus brazos, espalda y cintura. Ryoma quería que ella se entregara voluntariamente, que disfrutara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo… se rió de sí mismo al darse cuenta que no era tan egoísta como imaginaba… aunque solo fuera con ella.

Ryoma se acercó a su rostro, deslizó sus labios por esas ruborizadas mejillas y se adentró hacia la parte de atrás de su oreja. Sakuno se estremeció y encogió los hombros en respuesta.

-R-ryoma-kun – único sonido posible que saldría de sus labios.

-Solo Ryoma – le dijo al oído y luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja – dilo… Ryoma.

-R-ryoma-ku… - error y fue nuevamente mordida – R-ryoma.

-Perfecto… Sa…kuno – que bien se oyó aquello.

Al pronunciar ese nombre en sus labios, Ryoma tuvo una rara emoción que lo barría por dentro. No había tenido la menor intención de decirlo, porque eso traía mucha intimidad. Pero un sentimiento posesivo dentro de él le exigió hacerlo y no se arrepentía… al menos por ahora.

-Te voy a devorar – expresó con una voz sensual.

-¿D-devorar? – balbuceó nerviosa.

Y Ryoma leyó en esos ojos de rubíes que Sakuno estaba expectante, el miedo había desaparecido de lleno. Esa mirada ardía tanto como debería estar ardiendo la suya.

-Entera – enfatizó con tono ronco en su oreja.

Sakuno sintió que el calor dentro de ella explotaba a niveles peligrosos. Había sentido miedo, pero se fue evaporado velozmente cuando Ryoma la llamó por su nombre. Quería entregarse a él, aunque estuviera jugando con fuego. Si por alguna razón no lograba despertar el alma de Ryoma, su propia alma seria condenada a la eterna oscuridad.

Ann se lo había advertido. Para Ryoma esto era parte de una rutina que llevaba años practicando y ella a penas una niña que recién estaba descubriendo lo que es ser besada. Sabía que lo mejor sería retener sus deseos, pero cómo hacerlo cuando se está en medio del torbellino.

Al momento de permitir que Ryoma deslizara sus manos por su cuerpo y la besara con total libertad, no existía manera de retroceder. El fuego se había avivado demasiado y ella estaba arriesgando el todo por el todo.

Lo miró a esos ojos ámbar pensado "Seré tuya"… al instante su cuerpo se curvo al sentir que sus pechos eran masajeados con destreza. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando fue despojada de la blusa y solo el cálido aliento de Ryoma rozando sus sensibles botones rosados la hizo reaccionar.

-R-ryoma…

No sabía que decir a parte de ese nombre, deseaba algo… pero ni idea de lo que era… Sakuno comenzaba a tensarse en busca de una liberación que intuía debía venir… cómo lograrla.

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo con esas caricias que la hacían pensar en lo alto de los cielos. Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca… más cerca si era posible. Se atrevió a tironear esa camisa oscura de tela… Ryoma sonrió y rápidamente se quitó el estorbo… gloriosa panorámica… el labrado torso de Ryoma le sacó un suspiro jadeante.

Tímidamente fue deslizando sus manos por aquella musculatura tan bien definida, se sintió poderosa al percibir que Ryoma parecía reaccionar a su toque y mientras más lo acariciaba más apreciaba cómo le causaba placer. Quería besarlo… una y otra vez… hasta…

Notándose más segura atrapó el cuello de Ryoma entre sus manos y lo atrajo deseosa hacia ella. Con los labios semi abiertos lo recibió y cualquier rastro de sensatez la abandonó.

Ambos en estado febril comenzaron una danza de caricias que estimulaban sus sentidos. Sakuno percibía las manos de Ryoma viajando por su cuerpo como si fuera el dueño absoluto de él. En tiempo inestimable la había liberado de su ropa… la vergüenza hizo presa en ella y un rubor constante cubrió su anatomía… pero al distinguir la mirada hambrienta de Ryoma que deseaban saborearla…

¡Qué el cielo se amparara de ella!... ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello o al final de la noche su alma fuera condenada, jamás huiría de ese momento. Lo quería todo de él… su corazón gritaba que lo amaba y ella… sencillamente no podía negarlo.

Y él le dio lo que quería. Sus instintos femeninos afloraron con fuerza cuando toda la esbeltez de Ryoma se poso sobre ella. El contraste de sus cuerpos era evidente… Ryoma tan duro y fuerte… Sakuno tan suave y delicada… ambos sintieron una corriente de deseos arrasar con sus cuerpos y por una fracción de segundo quedaron paralizados.

Los labios de Ryoma volvieron a embestir su boca con fervor. Sakuno aceptó cada caricia… cada beso… lo arrimó más cerca suyo y se deleitó con la fortaleza de esa cuerpo masculino que se rozaba con el de ella.

Cuando sus suspiros fueron más agudos, la imponente presencia de Ryoma se hizo presente con fuerza. Un persistente palpitar entre sus piernas le exigía ser calmado. Y fue cuando percibió la masculinidad de Ryoma rozando su zona más secreta. El calor ardió con fiereza desde sus entrañas, el deseo golpeó sus sentidos hasta aturdirla… qué sucedería más adelante… el proceso era claro… pero las emociones desconocidas.

Ryoma ya no podía seguir disfrutando de ese contacto tan superficial sin terminar perdiendo el control. Tenía que hacerla suya. Su virilidad enhiesta hasta un límite agónico, necesitaba desesperadamente el alivio y el remedio a eso lo llamaba con húmedo deseo. Sus manos traviesas ya habían recorrido todo el camino, deslizado sus dedos por los puntos sensibles de Sakuno y reconocidos unos cuantos como listos para hacerla sollozar.

El placer lo había azotado con brusquedad cuando uno de sus dedos fue bañado levemente por los sabores de la femineidad de Sakuno. Al momento de tocarla en el umbral a sus fantasías, ella se había retorcido de gozo y con ondulantes movimientos había logrado arrebatarle ligeros espasmos, un augurio de lo que vendría al ser él quien la llenara con toda su presencia.

La hora de la verdad era ya. Si solo supiera cual era la mejor opción ya estaría disfrutando los campos paradisíacos que ella le ofrecía. Pero su experiencia con vírgenes inocentes era… nula. Entonces… ¿qué era mejor?... embestir los muros sellados de una estocada o adentrarse con sigilo hasta conseguir derribar las barreras.

Según sus conocimientos de mujeres vírgenes. O se morían de dolor la primera vez… o a penas sentían un piquete que jamás recordarían… o en el mejor de los casos su excitación era tal que ni cuenta se daban… Y Sakuno, qué clase de virgen era.

La besó con más profundidad que antes. Saboreó aquella cavidad con el ansia de un muerto de hambre… entonces… de una limpia y certera embestida se adentró en ella… _ahora eres mía_ – un grito posesivo retumbó dentro de él…. Sintió como su bella ninfa se quedaba sin aire, lo miraba a los ojos incrédula unos segundos… y luego… su cara reflejaba algo cómo _"Y esto es todo… ¿terminamos?"_ casi podía ver la desilusión en ese inocente rostro.

-Recién empezamos – le murmuró sobre sus labios y sonrió al verla sonrojarse.

Olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran ellos. La fusión de sus cuerpos fue completa y deliciosamente adictiva. La razón abandonó sus intentos de refrenar esta locura. El sentido común se apartó para dejar paso a la insensatez. Estaban todo lo unido que podían estar dos personas y la sensación de plenitud que compartieron en esos minutos superaba cualquier pronóstico.

Era la primera vez que Ryoma sentía que el control de su voluntad le era quitado con tanta destreza… y no le importaba.... Su mente extasiada estaba más allá de cualquier límite de control. Sentirla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo por cada arremetida de él, le provocaba sensaciones de una intensidad que le hacía pensar que ésta, también era su primera relación.

Abrió completamente los ojos para verla llegar a la cima del mundo y embelesarse con esa imagen de los dioses. Sabía que solo faltaba una mínima fracción de tiempo más… pronto… notaba como Sakuno se apretaba a él con más urgencia… se retorcía buscando liberarse… sollozaba gemidos ardientes que le enardecían sus sentidos… un poco más…

La besó con más ahínco… la acarició con más necesidad… estímulo con más apremio cada rincón de ese cuerpo que lo estaba llevando a la locura… aceleró sus ataques… rozó con sus labios humedecidos los puntos más sensibles… saboreó las cumbres de su esencia de mujer, hasta dejarlas henchidas y rogando por más… solo una vez más…

De un fogoso impulso llegó a lo más alto de los cielos… justo después que ella consiguiera conocer la cima de sus pasiones… los cielos estallaron en una infinidad de fuegos artificiales en una noche colmada de estrellas… sus cuerpos se estremecieron, retorcieron y convulsionaron en exquisitas sensaciones. Nada más importó que estar unidos en una perfecta armonía, como si hubiesen sido construidos para esa ocasión.

Ryoma quedó sin aliento. No solo por la acción, sino por el poder de aquella mujer para hacerlo picadillos… así se sentía en esos instante… Sakuno se había entregado por completo, sin reservas ni egoísmo… sin palabras le había dicho los sentimientos que profesaba por él y eso… definitivamente… lo espantó.

-R-ryoma – interrumpió sus pesares con dulce voz de mujer en plenitud.

-Duerme – ordenó un tanto brusco, al besarla en la frente.

-C-claro – dijo con tono apenado… _y ahora qué_ – pensó Ryoma.

Sakuno se liberó de sus brazos, dispuesta a irse. Y al verla alejarse el vació lo estremeció.

-¿A dónde vas? – objetó más angustiado de lo que hubiese querido demostrar.

-A… dormir – su tono indicaba lo obvio y sus ojos la tristeza que sentía por eso.

-Tú… duermes aquí – señaló el espacio a su lado, con énfasis.

Ni siquiera Ryoma podía creer lo que acababa de pronunciar. Era casi imposible admitir que deseaba que durmiera a su lado. Es más, era absurdo pensar que algo dentro de él la quería cada momento a su lado… Otra vez el pánico rebulló dentro de su mente… tenía muchas cosas que cuestionarse, pero…

-Ven – la jaló del brazo para hacerla caer a un costado de su cuerpo desnudo.

-R-ryo… Ryoma – soltó un gritito entrecortado.

-Solo duerme – la apresó entre sus brazos desde la cintura. Y su corazón dio un brusco vuelco al verla sonreír con tanta felicidad.

Eso si… todo su cuerpo pareció despertar con ánimos de seguir el juego. Ryoma tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos más bajos. Era tan ilógico pensar que aun satisfecho como jamás lo había estado, estuviera listo para más.

Todo estaba fuera de lugar… nada de esto debería haber ocurrido… pero sin dudarlo ni un minutos, no podría querer retractarse… aun cuando solo fuera por esta noche disfrutaría todas las delicias que significaba tenerla allí.

Algo chillaba dentro de él con voz de urgencia, pero asimismo sentía que algo más poderoso le impedía oírlo con claridad.

Cuando volvió a observar a Sakuno se negó a complicarse con asuntos tan fantasiosos y se recostó a su lado, apresándola instintivamente en sus brazos como si tuviera miedo que al despertar la perdería. Se permitió descansar. Esa noche sería la más placentera de su vida, junto a la mujer que… tuvo un sobresalto al imaginar lo que hubiera estado a punto de pensar… porque algo similar a un sentimiento romántico lo atravesó…

Mejor duerme… mañana es otro día y seguro cualquier bobería en tu cabeza se evaporará… cierto… él jamás podría decir que una mujer es relevante en su vida… aunque sintió un leve vació al imaginar perderla… el sueño lo venció y su alma… también durmió… quizás mañana fuera otro día… pero… a veces es mejor estar alerta cuando el mal acecha tan cerca.

_-El sello de alma ha sido un éxito – afirmó Dai San cuando Zero le hubo preguntado._

_-Entonces ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos – hizo un gesto quedo esperando confirmación._

_-Aquella alma no tiene la menor posibilidad de despertar – volvió a decir – y aquel sujeto jamás tendrá opción de notar a su propia esencia._

_-Pero… en la torre, ese sujeto nos reconoció - interrumpió Dai Ichi con preocupación._

_-Ya te dije que eso no tiene importancia – rebatió Dai San – una vez terminamos él ni siquiera recordaba que había sucedido._

_-Pero… - volvió a decir. Algo le decía que aquel suceso no era normal y que había que considerarlo._

_-Creo que estás siendo paranoico – contrarrestó Dai Ni con voz seria – el sello se llevó a cabo sin ningún contratiempo. No existe nada que pueda romperlo, a menos, que sea la propia alma de ese sujeto quien quitara el sello._

_-Y eso es prácticamente imposible – aseguró Dai Go – porque ya sabemos que para eso tendría que haber existido algún tipo de conexión con su hospedero. Pero ese sujeto nunca ha escuchado a su alma y ahora jamás lo hará._

_-Por otro lado – agregó Dai San – aquel individuo es un tipo que no tiene consideración con nadie, solo se interesa en sí mismo. Por eso, podemos estar seguros que será una gran ayuda cuando se aburra de la tonta alma._

_-Pero… si aquello no sucede… entonces – insistió Dai Ichi. Le costaba aceptar que sus compañeros aun no se fijaran en lo anormal de eso, él ya tenía dudas que todo esto fuera absoluto. Y lo peor es que nadie iba a considerar sus ideas._

_-Exactamente es lo que dice Dai San – interrumpió Zero – no existe la menor posibilidad que ese sujeto contacte con su alma y mucho menos con su gemela. Así que a pesar de haber fracasado en mantener a la tonta alma sin comunicación con su hospedera, ahora tenemos más probabilidades que se cumpla nuestro objetivo. Porque muy pronto será rechazada por su gemela y ya no tiene defensa alguna… sin el collar._

_Entonces, fue cuando Zero se deleitó al tener el collar entre sus dedos y emitió una risotada de triunfo que retumbó en toda la zona._

_-Excelente trabajo – dijo a su equipo – y sobre todo a ti Dai Roku._

_El último del equipo que no había tenido la opción de participar en la ceremonia, pero que Zero tuvo la astucia de confiarle una misión tan importante como esa._

_El collar había sido robado al fin y lo más seguro es que la tonta alma aún permaneciera ignorante de estos hechos. Pronto… muy pronto… la tonta alma comprobaría la importancia que tenía el collar… pero tarde seria cuando comprendiera que perder ese escudo podría ser un descuido fatal para ella… lástima… ya lo había perdido._

_**Hasta la próxima...

* * *

**_¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora? Si, el alma de Ryoma fue sellada para que no tenga ninguna posibilidad de reconocer a Sakuno como su alma gemela. Será este el principio del fin para una relación que a penas comenzaba. O será cierto lo que dicen por ahí que "el amor es más fuerte"... quien sabe... Por el momento Sakuno corre un grave riesgo y Ryoma.... veremos que hará cuando llegue su momento...

Cuídense y espero verlas el próximo capítulo. Bye bye


	16. Implicancias

Hola a todos y muchísimas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios. No quise retardarme más y al fin les traigo la continuación. No les adelanto nada para que descubran por ustedes misma que hice con este capítulo.  


* * *

15. _IMPLICANCIAS_

_Cuando la felicidad es tan inmensa, que ni siquiera se puede contener en una sonrisa, puede llegar a ser tan peligrosa como la tristeza. No es un dato pesimista ni tampoco una idea exagerada. Solo es una descripción simple de lo que puede ocurrir _

_cuando las emociones superan nuestro entendimiento._

_¿Por qué dirán muchos? Un ejemplo sencillo es la propia Ryuzaki Sakuno. _

_Ella es una mujer que está viviendo los días más felices de su vida _

_y que todo a su alrededor carece de importancia._

_Hace dos semanas que no solo compartía el departamento con Ryoma, sino también su cama. En palabras del siglo XXI estaban conviviendo como una pareja normal. Y, para Sakuno, el mayor problema de eso era no ser capaz de comprender sus IMPLICANCIAS._

Para Sakuno ésta era una etapa idílica que estaba disfrutando al máximo. Cada vez que las circunstancias se los permitían ella despertaba en los brazos de Ryoma, quien siempre se encargaba de mostrarle con actos lo mucho que la deseaba. No podía asegurar que él la amaba como debería hacerlo un hombre por una mujer, pero creía firmemente que estaba pronto a eso y cuando llegara ese momento… su alma seria completa.

No se preocupaba realmente por ese inconveniente. Sus emociones estaban en un punto álgido y era casi imposible para ella cuestionarse los factores pesimistas, al menos mientras permanecía en aquel refugio o entre los brazos de Ryoma.

Como aquella tarde, en que sus índices negativos estaban bordeando las señales de alerta. Desde la noche anterior que no veía a Ryoma y como era de esperar por su parte, no tenía consideraciones de avisar hasta cuando tardaría. Tenía que afrontarlo, cada vez que se distanciaban por asuntos seculares, sentía que Ryoma viajaba más lejos de ella y se creaba un trecho más distante de su alma.

-Si que estás distraída, muchacha – había dicho la anciana cuando Sakuno seguía mirando perdida la pared.

-L-lo siento – había dado un salto y soltado las tijeras que tenía, un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó, un pequeño alboroto que la hizo enrojecer el doble – Lo siento, no quería romper el jarrón.

-Si continúas así terminarás rompiendo algo más que el jarrón – advirtió con seriedad – y no sé si aquello se pueda reparar.

Sakuno se había agachado para recoger los restos del jarrón e intentando limpiar el desorden. La anciana la miraba con crítica evaluación, pero no emitió ningún otro comentario al respecto.

-Hablando de tus distracciones – rebatió la anciana Akagi – cuándo piensas presentarme a ese novio tuyo.

-¡¿Novio?!... R-ryoma-kun – balbuceó avergonzada.

-Supongo que así se llama tu novio – se burló la mujer mayor – quiero conocer al hombre que causa que mi empleada se comporte de esa manera. Alguien tiene que pagar todo este estropicio.

-N-no… él no tiene… culpa – meneó la cabeza con vehemencia – fue mi torpeza.

-Tranquilízate, niña. Estoy bromeando – se rió divertida – Pero me gustaría conocer a ese chico. Así que tráelo mañana.

-¡¿Eeehhh?! P-pero… es que – intentó… en serio lo intentó… pero sencillamente la anciana la ignoró.

Sakuno caminaba hacia el departamento con un sinfín de suspiros de lamento. Sabía que llevar a Ryoma a conocer a la anciana era un caso imposible. Si ni siquiera ella sabía cuándo podría verlo y eso tomando en cuenta que vivían juntos.

Había que reconocerlo, su relación con Ryoma no era lo que esperaba ni por asomo. Es verdad que cuando estaban juntos era lo más dichosa que podría ser una mujer, pero una vez se alejaban las cosas eran muy distintas. Ann se lo había advertido un millón de veces y ella pensó que no era para tanto… comenzaba a dudar… hasta que cruzaba esa puerta y sus preocupaciones se esfumaban.

Bueno… no todas. El collar seguía sin aparecer y ni idea de que había ocurrido con eso. A pesar de aquello se sentía tranquila, según recordaba era para ayudarla a encontrar su alma gemela y eso ya era un hecho. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente… su protección… tampoco quiso pensar mucho en ello, ya que cuando estaba con Ryoma la seguridad no era su interés.

Eso quedo claro una vez cruzó el umbral del departamento. Era como si al atravesarlo las inseguridades y todo lo demás se quedara esperándola afuera.

-Hola, Karupin – se inclinó para acariciar al gato que ronroneaba a sus pies – ¿tienes hambre?

El gato Himalaya maulló en respuesta. Sakuno le sobó las orejas y caminó con él hacia la cocina. Al colocarlo en el suelo, su corazón salto de alegría. El plato de comida estaba llenó… Ryoma había vuelto.

-Gracias por avisarme, Karupin – le dijo al felino quien ya se prestaba a comer.

Observó hacia la puerta del cuarto. Titubeó unos segundos. Seguramente Ryoma estaría durmiendo luego de una larga jornada nocturna y ella no deseaba molestarlo.

Cuando entró y buscó lo que deseaba, su corazón saltó de gozo. Ryoma estaba durmiendo boca arriba con la cabeza ladeada hacia la puerta. Su varonil cuerpo solo cubierto hasta la mitad del abdomen, era una escena deliciosa de observar. Los hombros anchos que sostenías esos fuertes brazos que tanto le agradaba sentir a su alrededor… un pensamiento atrevido cruzó su mente… qué llevaba puesto para dormir.

De solo imaginar que bajo ese cobertor no hubiera nada…. La vergüenza arreboló su rostro con intensidad. Le costaba tener en cause sus pensamientos atrevidos cuando tenía a un Ryoma tan inofensivo frente a ella. Si él estuviese en su lugar… ya estaría desnudo a su lado y despertándola con besos suaves, caricias sutiles y palabras… se volvió a sonrojar.

Le encantaba cuando Ryoma se aventuraba en la noche para yacer con ella. Adoraba su forma de despertarla y hacerla olvidar cualquier preocupación. También le encantaría ser un tanto más osada y meterse en esa cama para despertarlo, así averiguar si a él le gustaba tanto como a ella… pero… le era imposible hacerlo.

Suspiró apenada. Se acercó unos pasos y se agachó para rozar levemente esos tercos mechones oscuros. Sin darse cuenta ya delineaba esos labios… su corazón bailoteaba… quizás si le diera un pequeño beso… el pulso se le aceleró… un solo beso… se aproximó y con delicadeza apoyó sus labios sobre Ryoma, solo un intercambio de suave calor.

Eso era lo máximo que podía hacer. Se alejó con tristeza, si solo fuera tan arriesgada como Ryoma… se habría metido en la cama y… no era capaz de tal cosa.

Cuando se dispuso a dejarlo solo, una mano capturó su muñeca. La sangre le subió hasta las mejillas, lo había despertado y eso significaba que la había descubierto besándolo.

-L-lo siento… no quería despertarte – una mentira descarada. Porque en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba que abriera sus ojos y la besara con ardor.

-Mentirosa – se burló con una sonrisa ladina y de un tirón la dejó caer sobre él.

Que sensación más excitante ser recibida de esa manera por el hombre que amaba. Ryoma la apresó entre sus brazos con rapidez, como si quisiera impedir que se le escapara su presa.

-Aún no aprendes a despertarme – le dijo con arrogancia al levantar un ceja.

-N-no quería… molestarte… debes estar c-cansado – se disculpó con su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Ryoma.

-No soy un debilucho – rebatió con algo de diversión en sus ojos.

-N-no… quise decir eso – se apoyó en su fuerte pecho y lo enfrentó.

Ryoma tuvo el descaró de reírse en su cara al mostrarle su ingenuidad. Sakuno ciertamente ofendida se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró disgustada. Claro… lo único que causó fue divertir más a Ryoma.

-Y cómo piensas disculparte – se enderezó un poco para intimidarla.

Esos ojos ámbar la miraban con desafío y esperaban que ella reaccionara asustada o titubeara con vergüenza. Sakuno hizo todo aquello, pero se dio coraje para no dar marcha atrás y hacer algo que sorprendiera a Ryoma.

-Esto – se zafó de sus brazos y apoyó sus manos a cada costado de la cabeza de Ryoma.

Aunque sus nervios gritaban por el colapso, lo besó. Se apoderó de los labios de Ryoma con algo de torpeza, pero supo al instante que lo había pillado desprevenido. Porque no soportó su peso cayendo hacia la almohada. Eso fue un tanto doloroso para ambos, ya que Sakuno tampoco se sostuvo y cayó sobre la boca de Ryoma chocando sus labios con brusquedad. Sus intentos de seducción no fueron muy acertados, pero notó el brillo de interés en él y supo que no se había equivocado.

-P-perdón – de igual forma su azoramiento era mayor y trató de apartarse.

Sin embargo, los brazos de Ryoma la capturaron al segundo para acercarla más a su boca. Esta vez la besó como quien está a punto de desfallecer de hambre si no prueba algo de comida. Solo fue una fracción mínima de tiempo para que Sakuno quedara sofocada y sin nada de aliento, aunque no podía quejarse al distinguir que no era la única que había quedado en ese estado.

-Tienes que aprender a despertarme – le susurró con voz ronca en su oreja.

-L-lo siento… no quería – la volvió a besar con igual intensidad y a Sakuno le quedaba poca capacidad de raciocinio.

-Solo sigue las reglas.

_¿Reglas?_ Caviló desorientada Sakuno. No tenía la menor idea de que estaba hablando Ryoma y era bastante difícil concentrarse si él seguía besando su cuello, acariciando su cuerpo y despertando sus instintos más profundos con esa destreza.

-¿Q-qué… reee… reglas? – suspiró confusa y sintió como Ryoma se reía en su cuello causando un delicioso cosquilleo.

-Tienes que despertarme… igual como yo lo hago – le mordisqueó la oreja y su voz sonó algo tensa.

Sakuno no sabía si aquello era una broma o realmente lo decía en serio. Además, ella no sería capaz de tal osadía ni aun que estuviera en peligro de extinción. Cómo esperaba que ella se desnudara sin pudor alguno y luego se abalanzara sobre él sin problema. Antes que lograra siquiera convencerse de aquello, Ryoma ya estaría despierto y listo para irse.

-P-pero… yo

-Sin "peros" – adujó con seriedad suprema. Y la observó como esperando la respuesta de ella, que obviamente no tenía la menor idea que estaba pidiendo en realidad.

-¿Q-qué? – se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Por qué la miraba así… la estaba poniendo histérica.

Entonces se le ocurrió que besándolo como él lo hacía era la respuesta. Se acercó cautelosa, su respiración se aceleraba y su corazón bombeaba a mil. Se atrevió a besarlo y acarició la boca de Ryoma de la misma forma que le había enseñado, un gruñido de él le avisó que estaba bien encaminada. Unos minutos degustando el sabor masculino y se alejó obnubilada por la pasión.

-Falta algo – le dijo una vez la apartó de él. Aunque ese tono ronco y esos ojos ardientes indicaban que no le molestaba su torpeza.

-¿Qué cosa? – por qué no podía ser más claro. Y justo cuando pensaba que ya todo estaba arreglado.

-Tienes que quitarte la ropa – era una orden y un desafío implícito.

Sakuno no tardó en ruborizándose a mil y dio un salto atrás como si le hubiese pedido que saliera desnuda a la intemperie. Leyó la diversión en esos ojos ámbar y comprendió lo que verdaderamente esperaba… o sea exactamente lo que había dicho. No tendría que haberse alarmado tanto como si el asunto fuera algo atrevido, ya que después de todo siempre terminaba sin nada de ropa cuando estaba con Ryoma… pero era la primera vez que le pedía hacerlo a ella.

-Pero yo… por… – sus nervios hacían mella en ella.

-Ryuzaki… Sakuno, ¿tienes miedo? – esa no era la palabra adecuada, pero sabía que Ryoma solo jugaba con ella y quería que actuara de un modo más osado.

Con las piernas de gelatina se puso en pie, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar de su inseguridad se enfrentó a ese desafío, porque algo dentro de ella revoloteaba con excitación. Tragó… respiró hondo y apretó con fuerza sus puños… _lo haré_ – se dijo para sí.

Ryoma se sentó al borde de la cama para tenerla frente a él. Sakuno se acobardó un tanto, pero por su cuerpo afloraba el deseo y verlo tan perfecto la incitaba a descubrir que sucedería si ella se desnudaba bajo esos atentos ámbares.

Para darse valor dejó que su mirada acariciara la plenitud de la fisonomía masculina, musculatura definida… se notaban las horas de entrenamiento. Sus brazos fuertes y ágiles, las piernas se asomaban firmes a través del cobertor… era una lástima que cubriera la parte más pecaminosa de ese hombre. Cuando notó que el cuerpo de Ryoma reaccionaba a su ávida mirada, aparte de sonrojarse a mil, le entregó coraje y valor.

Tímidamente se quitó la ropa que en el fondo no afectaba su pudor. Sus movimientos fueron gráciles y lentos, muy… muy lentos. Sin darse cuenta que aquella actitud estaba enloqueciendo a Ryoma y transformando su sangre en lava incandescente.

Volvió a quedarse quieta. Sentía que su cuerpo colapsaría si continuaba con ello. Por otro lado, la quemante mirada de Ryoma no ayudaba mucho. Respiró profundamente para continuar con un acto que debería ser normal, sino fuera por el pequeño detalle de ser observada como si fuera el plato principal en una cena.

Humedeció sus labios y obligó a su cerebro a funcionar… lo más inofensivo sería quitarse las medias… bien, despacio para no cometer una estupidez que la dejara en vergüenza. Deslizando sus finas manos por la largura de sus piernas, permitió que Ryoma se diera un festín con ellas… esa mujer podría parecer muy inocente, pero ahora más se veía como una experta seductora y él estaba por completo hechizando.

Si Sakuno quería matarlo de agonía ese era el camino. Cuando le propuso esa idea, imaginó que sería una experiencia de lo más excitante y placentera para sus sentidos. Lo que no se le ocurrió es que también fuera una absoluta tortura. Estaba disfrutando en demasía aquel espectáculo como para dejarse llevar, luchando para no saltar sobre ella y devorarla al instante, sabía que si lo hacia ella terminaría asustada.

Ryoma aferró sus puños a las sábanas para obligarse a esperar. Cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía piedra y sus instintos masculinos estaban a un solo paso de perder la razón. Calma se dijo varias veces… respiró pausado para no ahogarse en su deseo… y la tortura continuó…

Aquella ninfa se aprestaba a liberarse de esa molesta blusa que le impedía el deleite de sus pechos. Se fue desprendiendo de a un botón por vez… quería matarlo… él ya habría roto ese tejido… cuántos malditos botones podría tener una blusa tan pequeña… la sangre le bombeaba con fuerza en sus oídos y ella tan ajena a su tormento… tendría clemencia si se la pedía.

¡Maldición! Imprecó al notarla titubear y en vez de quitarse la blusa, solo la dejó entreabierta… Ok. Aquello tampoco era tan malo, pero él quería verla entera y su cuerpo ya no soportaba más martirio. Al menos la falda tuvo la gentileza de caer al instante… la gravedad, sí, agradecía su existencia… que exquisito espectáculo esas torneada y marfileñas piernas de ninfa… su cuerpo se envaró al reconocer esos terrenos tan placenteros.

La blusa… al fin permitió que cayera desde esos perfectos hombros. Que espectáculo de mujer, cada cuerva era apetecible de ser recorrida, cada planicie como un campo listo para ser cultivado y cada montículo un disfrute que sus labios deseaban probar…. Al verla en plenitud se dio cuenta de la perfección de esa bella fémina, era una ninfa que sin duda le quitaría el alma a un incauto y estaba comenzando a creer que él era su primera víctima.

Que extraño fue sentir que no le importaba aquello como debería ser. Al tener toda esa belleza para su propio disfrute, todo lo demás carecía de importancia. Que absurdo era pensar que en un principio imaginó que Sakuno no era su tipo y ahora no podía decir que existiera una mujer más perfecta que ella. Suave, dulce y apetecible como el mejor de los manjares.

Un súbito pensamiento lo estremeció. De no ser por esa inmensa timidez, quizás otro hombre la hubiera notado y podría estar disfrutando de esa escena al igual que él. Apretó con fuerza los puños, la punzada de celos que lo arrasó estuvo a punto de sacarlo de sus cabales. Era extraño que cuando estaban juntos en ese lugar sus sentidos posesivos se incrementaban a grados extremos, pero cuando estaba solo…

Su ninfa lo sacó de sus erráticos pensamientos al caminar tan delicada como una mariposa hasta su alcance. Lo miró insegura y dejó que sus cabellos cayeran en cascada sobre sus pechos… que malditamente aún permanecían ocultos… adoraba esa escena y más al saber que solo él la había visto así, con sus mechones carmín libres de prisión.

La vio titubear con las mejillas arreboladas, sus pequeñas manos estaban haciendo nudos imaginarios y notaba como sus labios parecían querer hablar. Que deliciosa figura… después de todo lo que habían hecho, ella aún podía mostrarse tan tímida como siempre.

-N-no… puedo con… esto – balbuceó sin mirarlo y señaló una parte indefinida.

-¿Qué no puedes? – pronunció con algo de dificultad.

Tenerla a un palmo de él le estaba costando mantenerse quieto, su cuerpo estaba exigiendo probar su alimento.

Sakuno volteó con suavidad y le obsequió un panorama de su cuerpo que dejó a Ryoma sin aire de un golpe. Esa mujer lo estaba atormentando descaradamente. Cuando se apartó el pelo de la espalda para colocarlo hacía un lado, Ryoma comprendió su problema. Sakuno no lograba desabrochar el sujetador.

Bueno, aquello no era malo sino todo lo contrario. Ryoma puso sus manos en la delicada cintura para acercarla, un suave respingo le hizo sonreír. Esto podía ser divertido… no ser el único torturado. Un solo dedo fue suficiente para marcar la línea de la columna y hacerla erizarse, para que el tormento fuera completo derramó una corrida de besos húmedos por ese mismo camino.

-R-ryoma – expulsó en un sofoco - ¿Q-qué… haces?

-Ayudarte – respondió indiferente.

Justo cuando mordisqueaba la curva superior de su cadera… ella brincó y enrojeció entera…. Antes que se escapara de ese espacio creado entre sus piernas, la tomó de la cintura y la jaló a su regazo. Se había acabado el juego, ya no podía soportar que se alejara de sus manos y deseaba enormemente disfrutar esos terrenos que le pertenecían.

Sakuno se sentía encanalizada por esa posición tan incómoda, podía sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo la virilidad de Ryoma reclamando por ella. Sonrió con descaro, porque sabía que él no podía ver su rostro y lo emocionada que en realidad estaba por que avanzara.

En un parpadeo Ryoma le quitó las prendas que estorbaban su camino. Quería disfrutar de ese cuerpo tan suave, blando y flexible. Como adoraba esos montes de placer que su boca moría por degustar. Acarició con pericia cada cuerva a su alcance, deslizó sus manos por esos montes hasta lograr que Sakuno rogara por sus besos. Pero no… se mantuvo oculto tras su espalda mientras ella se frotaba inquieta sobre su regazo.

La hizo ponerse en pie porque ya no deseaba tardar más el asunto, estaba llegando al límite y era una sorpresa la rapidez de aquello. Ryoma la miró con fuego en sus ojos y la jaló para besar aquellos montículos que ardían por ser tomados… exquisita sensación… verla arquearse para darle más espacio… tan dispuesta… Sakuno era una mujer que no se guardaba nada y le entregaba todo… hasta cuándo podría ser así…

-Ven – le exigió con un agarre a sus caderas.

La guió para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, ya libres de cualquier estorbo. Sakuno jadeo al notar la urgencia de la masculinidad de Ryoma, sin darse cuenta dejó que su mano indagara esos terrenos.

-¡Para! – jadeo Ryoma casi sin aire.

-L-lo siento – se intentó zafar al imaginar que había cometido un terrible error – no quería… hacerte daño.

-No – consiguió pronunciar entre la nebulosa de placer que le había provocado con ese inocente toque – no hay daño… pero por ahora no.

Sakuno asintió algo apenada y culpable. Ryoma la besó con ternura al verla tan vulnerable. Era increíble que no se diera cuenta del inmenso placer que lo atravesó al ser tocado. Un poco más con esa ingenua caricia y se habría convertido en el hazmerreír de los hombres. No quería verla triste, pero era imposible explicarle que él era un novato cuando se trataba de ella, su orgullo jamás se lo perdonaría.

Para hacerla olvidar ese traspié y volver a despertar a la mujer que lo desquiciaba. La besó con intensidad fogosa y sus manos acariciaron cada recoveco disponible. Cuando consiguió que Sakuno perdiera parte del control, la levantó, la apretó contra él y de un empujón se adentró en ella.

Ambos jadearon con desesperación ante la fusión de sus cuerpos. Comenzaron una danza nueva que iban armando a medida que la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba, las caricias se tornaban más urgentes y atrevidas, los besos más hambrientos y pasionales. El vaivén de sus cuerpos era una idílica estrategia para llegar a la cima… pronto… pronto las estrellas estarían a su alcance… otro beso profundo… otra caricia allí… acá… en ese lugar secreto… y sí… justo ahí… en donde la pasión explosiona.

Un gemido que anunciaba el cataclismo de sus mentes, sus cuerpos… el salto supremo hasta el quiebre de sus raciocinios. Desde sus entrañas bulleron las sensaciones que arrasaron con sus cuerpos ardorosos, perdieron el control de sus mentes y los trasladó al paraíso de los amantes… unos minutos de indescriptible placer.

Ryoma se dejó caer laxo hacia la cama arrastrando consigo a su bella ninfa, única mujer que era capaz de resquebrajar su voluntad. Exhausto era una buena palabra para describir como se sentía… pero completo era una certeza absoluta… _¡Peligro!_ – gritó su cordura… _Corre_ – gritó su orgullo… _Corre_… quizás debería escuchar… porque él mismo era consciente que una red se cernía sobre su persona.

-R-ryoma – con suavidad se apretó contra él.

Sakuno se dio cuenta que para ella no había marcha atrás. Era hora de mostrarse más decidida… la dicha estaba al límite de sus niveles… sus emociones bailaban a un intenso ritmo de locura… miedo, sí… pero más que eso… ya no podía retener sus sentimientos dentro de ella y aunque sabía que una respuesta era improbable…

-T-te…a-a… – musitó en un susurró casi silenciosa… vamos, tú puedes – T-e amo, Ryoma-kun.

Se quedó en silencio oyendo los erráticos latidos del corazón de su amado. No se atrevió a mirarlo ni siquiera a moverse un céntimo… obvio que dolía el mutismo… obvio que tenía esperanza que Ryoma hablara… obvio que sentía que algo dentro de ella lloraba… obvio… pero ya no había modo de retroceder.

"_Te amo, Ryoma-kun"_ aquellas palabras atravesaron a Ryoma como un rayo. Le quitaron cualquier posibilidad de reacción, dejándolo absolutamente paralizado.

¿Qué se supone que debe hacer un hombre en estos casos?

El sentido común le decía que lo mínimo era dar una respuesta diplomática. Aunque sea dar una señal que había oído la declaración. Cualquier cosa que permitiera a la dama en cuestión comprender los hechos.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba en estos casos? Acababan de estar juntos… _"hicieron el amor"_ – se burló su conciencia… _solo sexo_ – rebatió su orgullo… lo que sea – se dijo a sí mismo… ninguna mujer debería tener el derecho de soltar semejantes palabrotas en un momento como este… al menos debería abstenerse a estar vestido y de ser posible listo para huir por la escalera de emergencias.

_¿Por qué no le dices que la amas?_ Una voz difusa que pareció golpearlo desde su interior, aunque apenas fue audible.

Ryoma meditó sobre esas palabras… sentimientos… ¿albergaba algo así por ella?... _¡Detente!_ – Gritó su orgullo… él mismo se estremeció ante siniestro pensamiento. No recordaba que bajo ninguna circunstancia hubiera manifestado aquellas ideas… jamás nunca una mujer lo había llevado a ese nivel… sentimientos… amor… sentía como su cabeza se retorcía con tanta información anormal.

_Ring… Ring…. Ring…_ se puso de un salto de pie, aquel era el sonido de alarma de la compañía.

Sakuno se asustó, estaba casi dormida cuando Ryoma la despertó con su reacción.

-¿Qué pasa? – trató de mirarlo a la cara, pero éste se negó a enfrentarla.

-Es una emergencia, tengo que irme – se vistió con rapidez, típico de los bomberos y más típico de un hombre que no desea hacer frente a los sentimientos de una mujer – Adiós.

Adiós… aquella palabra se volvió un eco en el interior de Sakuno. Siempre se despedía de la misma forma, pero fue la primera vez que sintió que era algo más profundo. Parpadeó… un millar de veces antes de permitir que las lágrimas inundaran su cara…

Había sido su imaginación o Ryoma en verdad le había dicho que terminaran… no quería aceptarlo… pero algo dentro de ella sabía que ésta podía ser una separación definitiva.

**0o0o0o0o**

¿Cobarde?.... Realmente esa no era una palabra adecuada para definir la actitud de Ryoma. Pero fue la primera que se le vino a la mente cuando escuchó los sentimientos de Sakuno.

En el momento de permitir que esas palabras se albergaran en su cerebro se provocó una especie de corto circuito. Desde ese instante hacia adelante… el sentido común dejó de ser un gobernante en su vida. El mero hecho de huir como un imbécil lo comprobaba. Ni siquiera su orgullo se salvó del desastre, ahora tambaleaba contra las paredes y no lograba el sosiego o la seguridad de la que solía jactarse.

Mientras corría hacia la compañía, Ryoma hizo todo lo que pudo para encausar sus emociones y erráticos pensamientos. La magnitud de su reacción descontrolada lo mantenía en jaque. Cómo era posible que unas simples palabras hubiesen tenido la potencia de un tifón sobre su persona.

Todavía no hallaba una explicación plausible a su absurda reacción. Ahora con la cabeza más fría podía dilucidar algo de sus pensamientos. El pasado fue haciendo presencia. Otras mujeres que tuvieron la osadía de declararse ante él, en distintas época de su vida y con exactamente las mismas palabras… vagos recuerdos… absolutamente ninguna reacción… era claro, para él esa frase era vacua, insulsa, carente de provocar en su persona algún interés.

Entonces… ¿por qué?... Por qué algo que ya había escuchado y rechazado un millar de veces, ahora lo perturbaba a extremos detestables.

Sakuno… ese nombre que parecía querer grabarse en su pecho… casi podía sentir como dentro de él era cincelado cada una de esas letras al fuego vivo… un poco más y… no podía permitir que ella se proclamara como la única dueña de su corazón…

_¿Por qué?..._ hizo eco una pregunta en su interior… no alcanzó a pensar en aquello, porque la sensación de que era mejor ignorarlo se tornó más fuerte.

A medida que se alejaba de ella, sus emociones comenzaban a retomar su camino, sus pensamientos se olvidaban de sus tormentos y solo la razón tenía el dominio de decisión… quizás ese era el camino… distancia… finalizar el juego…. Exactamente eso era lo que había que hacer… game over…. Aunque no podía asegurar quien era el perdedor.

Existía un único gran problema. Ryuzaki vivía en su casa… pedirle que se fuera… sabía que albergarla en su casa era la peor decisión que había tomado.

-¡Echizen! – escuchó la inconfundible voz de Momo tras él – hay que llevar a esa gente hacia el otro lado del puente.

-Claro – respondió con tono vacío.

-Ustedes dos – gritó Kaoru desde la orilla del río desbordado – ya no se puede pasar por aquí.

-Aún queda mucha gente, ¡Mamushi! – objetó Momo – tenemos que sacarlos de aquí.

-La corriente es muy fuerte, ¡Idiota! – respondió irritado – tendrán que llevarlos al refugio de más adelante.

-Pero eso queda a un kilometro – gritó Momo.

-Takeshi – interrumpió Kawamura – Kaoru tiene razón, este lado ya es intransitable, no podemos poner en riesgo las vidas de nadie.

Ryoma trabajaba con la misma destreza y concentración de siempre. Nada en su semblante podía indicar que algo no andaba bien. Seguía las instrucciones, organizaba los rescates y permanecía en silencio como era habitual. Nadie podría adivinar que dentro de su cabeza se había desatado una tormenta peor que la de ahora e incluso las consecuencias eran aún más nefastas que las presentes.

Estuvieron trabajando por horas… varias otras compañías vinieron en ayuda para rescatar a un centenar de personas que habían quedado aisladas en la inundación. Cuando lograron que todo el mundo estuviera a salvo y lo único que restaba era esperar que las lluvias se detuvieran, entonces los chicos pudieron ir a descansar… aunque solo llegaron al cuartel, estaban en estado de emergencia y mientras las lluvias continuaran nadie se movería de allí.

Ryoma agradeció aquella ayuda divina, al fin los dioses estaban de su parte. Lo único que se permitió hacer fue ir a su departamento por ropa de cambio y algunos enseres personales, por el momento, todos estaban en la misma posición y eso fue gracias a las incesantes lluvias de finales de invierno. Al parecer se habían ensañado contra la ciudad causando variados desastres.

En un principio, Ryoma pensó que eso había sido lo mejor para ambos, mantenerse alejado de su bella ninfa era lo más sano para su salud mental. Aun así, su voluntad tambaleaba en el minuto que cruzaba esa puerta y percibía cada partícula de la presencia de Sakuno, el anhelo por quedarse allí eran tan potentes que de ser un hombre menos orgulloso habría cedido a la tentación.

Pero una influencia mucho más poderosa que eso le obligaba a retroceder y cuando estaba fuera de la influencia de Sakuno, su orgullo se hacía más férreo a seguir separado de ella. Existían tantas contradicciones, tanto en su mente como en su corazón, que era tarea imposible tratar de definir que era realmente lo que él deseaba o sentía.

La razón versus el corazón, en algún minuto ambos estuvieron equiparados en fuerzas. Sin embargo, hace algunos días la razón cobraba mayor control sobre toda su voluntad y el orgullo mantenía una ferviente lucha por esos ideales. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan inseguro en cuanto a una mujer. Y por extraño que le pareciera, era la primera vez que deseaba permitir que su corazón venciera…

… Si tan solo… Su debilidad era rápidamente detenida por el orgullo y la confabulación de algo más secreto que manejaba los hilos desde las sombra… con cada paso dejaba de sentir una lucha interna entre dos energías… solo una era la vencedora.

-Compañeros – la voz de Oishi interrumpió los erráticos pensamientos de Ryoma – Por favor, pongan atención al siguiente anuncio. Debido a que el mal tiempo está afectando a todo el país, ha habido muchos problemas en otras ciudades y se han solicitado algunos voluntarios desde otras compañías.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Oishi? – Eiji alzó con entusiasmo la mano y sus compañeros asintieron.

-El capitán Tezuka les explicará el asunto – señaló a su lado al hombre que infería mayor respecto en el cuartel.

-Osaka a pedido que le enviemos ayuda. Así que tres de ustedes viajarán esta noche hacía Kansai para colaboran con la compañía de Shitenhouji – expresó con seriedad, mientras los demás murmuraban entre sí.

-Chicos, silencio. No deben preocuparse, será solo una semana o dependiendo de los avances solo unos días. Esperemos que pronto las lluvias declinen en esa zona – intentó apaciguar Oishi.

-Pero por qué nosotros – levantó la voz algo contrariado Momo, quien tenía intereses personales en no querer ir, ya que temía que Ann todavía pensara marcharse.

-Porque el capitán Tezuka conoce personalmente al capitán de Shitenhouji y él solicitó su ayuda – agregó Oishi.

-Pero… quién de nosotros irá – cuestionó con algo de inquietud.

-Takeshi – pronunció Tezuka con seriedad – los voluntarios ya han sido seleccionados, ellos mismos se presentaron para colaborar, así que deja de quejarte.

Momoshiro enrojeció por ser tan evidente en sus ansias de no ir, ciertamente se sintió culpable por la mirada de reproche de Tezuka. Si sus acciones no fueran por un mero interés personal, no se habría sentido tan culpable. Al menos ya estaba libre de eso.

-Kaoru Kaido, Echizen Ryoma y Oishi Syushiro, serán nuestros representantes en la región de Osaka. Así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo – anunció Tezuka – en media hora los pasará a buscar el taxi que los llevará al aeropuerto, estén listos.

-Sí – respondieron al unísono.

El tumulto se deshizo entre un barullo de comentarios. Mientras Ryoma se ausentaba en busca de paz, había notado la mirada incrédula de Momo sobre él y no tenía intenciones de otorgarle ninguna explicación. Y mucho menos ahora, después de lo que había hecho.

Se había enterado de los problemas en Osaka por una mera casualidad y en ese mismo segundo había tomado la decisión de marcharse. Por eso se había presentado como voluntario, sabiendo que incluso podrían pasar semanas en eso… sí, tiempo suficiente como para que Ryuzaki se alejara de él.

Cuando todo había quedado arreglado, había ido por sus cosas al departamento. Nunca pensó que hacer aquello fuera tan difícil, porque sintió como algo dentro de él se trisaba. Tuvo una extraña sensación que le hicieron titubear de sus acciones… perdida… un leve presentimiento de perdida… si cruzas esa puerta… perderás algo más que una mujer…

Las palabras se silenciaron al momento de salir de su casa y cerrar la puerta. Aunque aquello fuera verdad, ya estaba comprometido con Tezuka y nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Pero no fue eso lo que causó más pesar, sino lo que vino a continuación.

Marchó resuelto a finalizar aquello que tanto lo atormentaba… Ryuzaki… la encontró a medio camino y estuvo a punto de huir cuando la vio sonreír con tanta alegría… cerró todas sus emociones y silenció cualquier estúpido pensamiento, más bien estos desaparecieron por arte de magia y percibió como toda su frialdad masculina fluía dentro de él.

-Ryoma-kun – esbozó ella con alegría, pero la notó detenerse al no ver en él una reacción favorable.

-Ryuzaki – volvió a llamarla de manera formal, era mejor para mantener las distancias – Osakada arrendará su departamento, porque piensa irse a vivir con ese novio que tiene.

-¿Por qué… me dices… eso? – su tono era dudoso, pero sus ojos se alertaron con la realidad.

-Supongo que necesitas un lugar para vivir – objetó él con indiferencia.

-P-pero… creí… - ella apretó los puños con fuerza, desvió la mirada una fracción de tiempo y luego sonrió sin alegría – e-entiendo, tienes… razón… es hora que busque… un lugar para… vivir.

-Bien – afirmó con mirada fría – Yo tengo que viajar.

-C-claro – asintió recta como una tabla.

-Adiós – atravesó la calle y sin más desapareció entre la multitud.

Se había comportado como el peor de los canallas, ahora se preguntaba qué derecho tenía él de juzgar las acciones de su hermano, cuando él mismo había actuado con tanta vileza. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de ser directo en el asunto, solo había hablado como si fuera un tema intrascendente que no valía su tiempo.

Se había puesto la máscara de la indiferencia absoluta y había representado su papel a la perfección. Después de ver tantas veces a Ryoga en esa pose, no le costó mucho imitarlo. Si no fuera por ese pequeño tic interno… un mal presagio palpitaba en su pecho, pero no lograba enfocarlo.

Ya no tenía importancia, lo hecho, hecho está… seguro cuando regresara las cosas estaría bien. Tendría que soportar un tiempo la furia de Ann y quizás una riña con Momo, por culpa del mal genio de Ann, pero estaría libre de problemas y emociones extrañas que nada tienen que ver con él… sí, todo comenzaba a volver a su sitio… vacío… eso no era algo que debería sentir.

-Así que huirás – otra vez Fuji inmiscuyéndose en donde no lo llaman.

Ryoma prefirió ignorarlo, le dedicó un gesto de completa apatía por esas palabras. Tampoco entendía por qué Fuji estaba tan interesado en interferir en sus asuntos con Ryuzaki.

-Todavía estás a tiempo – le advirtió con la fría mirada azul – no dejes que te manipulen.

-¿De qué hablas? – espetó intrigado, pero luego meneó la cabeza para restarle importancia al comentario – tengo que irme – se volteó para no seguirle el juego a ese sujeto.

-Sabes, Echizen – contestó con una gélida voz, deteniendo sus pasos – el que te cubran los ojos no significa que quedas ciego. Hay otras formas de ver la verdad… claro, eso si realmente quieres hacerlo.

Enfrentó a Fuji con el ceño fruncido. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando ese sujeto. Siempre sus frases eran algo incoherentes para el entendimiento común de la gente.

-Si vas a decir algo, dilo – soltó algo molesto.

-Si no eres capaz de entender algo tan sencillo, entonces no vale la pena explicártelo – sonrió con malévola seriedad – Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que algún día entenderás de que hablo.

-Adiós – respondió cansado de esos juegos.

-Aunque ese día puede ser demasiado tarde – murmuró para sí Fuji.

Ryoma prefirió ignorar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al abandonar la ciudad. Todos sus sentidos parecieron despertar mientras volaba rumbo a Osaka y un horrible presentimiento lo dejó sin aire… Ryuzaki… _olvídate de ella_ – fue la voz de la razón… recuperó el control y afirmó esas palabras… ya no debería existir ninguna Ryuzaki en su vida… si dolo fuera más sencillo.

En un lugar no muy lejano… se escuchó el rompimiento de algo más delicado que el cristal y un dolor sangrante se esparció como la neblina de la mañana… agonía… música de muerte en el horizonte… una luz que se apaga…

_Continuará..._

* * *

Ya lo sé... tienen deseos de matar a alguien... yo o Ryoma estamos en su lista... perdón por ser tan cruel con Sakuno, pero estamos llegando al final de esta historia y hay que ver que sucederá con sus almas...

Sé que no me matarán porque esperaran hasta que arregle estos enredos y me disculpe por ser cruel... pero eso demorara solo un poquito. Nos vemos, saludos a todos.


	17. Siempre Hay Una Esperanza

Nuevamente por aquí. Como siempre gracias por sus mensajes. Estoy un poco apurada, así que solo disfruten el capitulo.  


* * *

16. SIEMPRE HAY UNA ESPERANZA

Sakuno había sospechado que su declaración podría causar algunos estragos en su vida, pero nunca imaginó que fuera del alcance de una hecatombe. Aquel "adiós" solo había sido el preámbulo de algo mucho peor y sus presentimientos se volvieron realidad en el mismo instante de reencontrarse con Ryoma.

Ese día el cielo se había cubierto nuevamente con augurios de fuertes tempestades que estaban prontas a caer. Habían sido largos días de espera, tenía la mínima esperanza que Ryoma volviera a ella y se quedara a su lado, no importaba si continuaba siendo distante e incluso frío. Solo quería que estuviera junto a ella, eso al menos le daba tiempo para idear otra forma de llegar a su alma.

Sin embargo, ese fatídico día llegó con la violencia de un vendaval desde los mismos infiernos del inframundo. Solo fueron unas cuantas palabras que tuvieron capacidad de arrasar con sus sentidos.

"_Ryuzaki…Osakada arrendará su departamento…"_

"_Supongo que necesitas un lugar para vivir…"_

"_Adiós"_

Y él se alejó… así de simple, se fue sin mirar ni una vez hacia atrás. Entonces como si todo hubiese estado dispuesto, los cielos se abrieron con toda la fuerza reunida para dejar desatar una tormenta peor que las anteriores.

Sakuno no se inmutó ni un momento ante ese ataque de la naturaleza. Para ella el tiempo se había detenido, su cuerpo estático seguía observando el lugar por donde Ryoma se había marchado, solo parpadeó cuando la vista de esa figura se desvaneció entre la multitud. Había alzado su rostro hacia cielo para permitir a la lluvia mojar su rostro a libertad.

Detenida en el tiempo, sus sentidos no eran capaces de percibir nada a su alrededor. Pasó un prolongado momento en esa posición, con la mente absolutamente en blanco sin ninguna emoción que la delatara. De no ser porque continuaba respirando, podría haber pasado por alguna figura de cera inmutable.

Un estruendo la hizo enderezar su cabeza y sus pies comenzaron a caminar. Paso a paso y solo conseguía respirar… un latido a la vez… una bocanada de aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones…

Anduvo los metros necesarios para llegar al departamento. En todo ese tiempo ni un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente… todo era vacío… en blanco absoluto... ni siquiera el frío o quizás el dolor… ninguna especie de emoción se podía percibir en ella… una mera existencia que avanzaba en la corriente.

Karupin la esperaba en la entrada. Tomó al felino entre sus brazos y se acurrucó con él en el piso, suspiró… no, solo respiró profundo… unos extensos segundos más…. Sakuno se secó el rostro con una de sus manos, estaba empapado debido a la lluvia. Rozó la línea de sus ojos… húmedos… pero con irrefutable certeza sabía que solo era agua… nada más que agua. Las lágrimas nunca llegaron a sus ojos o quizás era demasiado el dolor como para expresarlo de manera tan común.

Un relámpago iluminó la sala. Sakuno en una especie de sonambulismo se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando el horizonte con inmutable postura… el timbre sonó un par de veces… oyó una voz conocida que la llamaba… aun así no se movió ni siquiera pestañeó.

La puerta se abrió…

-¡Sakuno! – gritó Ann con angustia – No me has oído.

-Lo siento.

Aunque era su habitual forma de responder, la frialdad de su tono era escalofriante. Si Ann no supiera que quien estaba en frente de ella era Sakuno, habría dudado que fuera ella.

-¿A qué has venido? – la miró con distancia.

-¿Estás bien? – se acercó con precaución, como si tuviera miedo que Sakuno cometiera una locura…. Ella asintió.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Estás empapada – afirmó Ann cuando llegó a su lado – Tienes que cambiarte ahora mismo, no hace mucho enfermaste por algo así.

-Ah – se miró la ropa como si recién se percatara del asunto.

-Vamos. Ve a tomar un baño caliente y cámbiate de ropa – la tomó del brazo y la arrastró al cuarto.

-Bueno – dijo Sakuno y avanzó con parsimonia hacia el baño.

-Vuelvo en seguida – le dijo a Momo que la miraba desde la puerta.

Ann hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudar a Sakuno. La preocupación que sentía era difícil de ocultar, pero tenía que mantenerse fría ante una situación así. Sabía que en estos momentos las cosas no estaban para dudas, desde que había escuchado a Momo sobre el viaje de Ryoma… ella lo supo... el alma de su amiga estaba en peligro.

Consiguió que Sakuno se durmiera. La chica permanecía como ausente de la realidad y Ann comenzaba a pensar que ya podría ser demasiado tarde para ayudarla… o quizás… no… pero…

-¿Ya se durmió? – aquel hombre que tanto amaba la miraba con dulzura.

-Sí – se abrazó a él con mayor fuerza de la habitual – tengo que ayudarla. Su única protección ha desaparecido y eso significa que está en grave peligro. Le dije que el collar era muy importante, pero…

-Lo sé, pero ya no está y no vale la pena llorar por eso – la estrechó tiernamente y depositó un suave beso sobre su frente – quieres que me quede aquí contigo.

Un silencio que no auguraba nada bueno se dejó caer. Ann lo miró con una tristeza casi tangible para luego besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él. Momo la recibió complacido, haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Ann feliz.

-No es necesario que te quedes – le susurró en sus labios – estaré bien.

-¿Seguro? – dudó al notar que Ann no fue capaz de enfrentarlo.

-Sí. Solo necesito algo de tiempo a solas para dedicarme a orar – con claro tono de sacerdotisa – sabía que alguna vez tendría que retomar mis deberes.

-No te exijas demasiado – Momo acarició esa nívea mejilla con suavidad – Y lo harás bien. Te estaré esperando en… nuestra casa.

-"Nuestra" – musitó con la garganta apretada… Momo asintió… y Ann no consiguió decir algo más, ya que estaba a punto de hacer algo que podría separarlos para siempre.

-Ann… - calló, la besó nuevamente y la miró a los ojos para decirle – Te amo, mi preciosa sacerdotisa… nunca te olvides de eso.

-M-momo – una fina lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla – y-yo…

-No digas nada – le secó esa triste humedad – Has lo que tengas que hacer… solo recuerda que estaré esperando por ti.

La dejó luego de besarla profundamente y asegurarle lo mucho que la amaba con o sin sus deberes.

Ann sintió el peso del dolor sobre su persona. Amaba a Momo más de lo que pudiera imaginar, pero su deber como sacerdotisa era más imperioso ahora. Sabía que esa podía ser una despedida, que una vez terminara lo que iba a realizar toda su vida cambiaría y eso podía significar perder a Momo para siempre.

Desde que vio a Sakuno en ese estado tan superficial… no, quizás fue mucho antes de eso… Ella había tomado la decisión de hacer lo que sea por ayudarla. Por eso para devolver a Sakuno a un estado manejable, ella misma tendría que ir por su amiga y la única manera era a través de sus almas.

Suspiró hondamente para darse valor, mientras buscaba las cosas necesarias para el ritual. Ann despertaría a su propia alma para llegar a Sakuno. Creció sabiendo cómo hacerlo, pero también con la prohibición de nunca usarlo… a menos, que fuera estrictamente necesario y ella decidió que ahora era el tiempo correcto… sino era para ayudar a alguien querido, entonces cuándo.

El riesgo era inmenso, más bien era de todo o nada. Al igual que sucedió con Sakuno, podría ocurrir con ella y es por eso que tenía tanta tristeza. Una vez que su alma despertara, sabría con seguridad si Momo era o no su alma gemela. Y, lamentablemente, del mismo modo que con Sakuno, no tendría posibilidad alguna de ser feliz con otra persona que no fuera su gemela… ese era el precio del ritual… una sola oportunidad para encontrarla, sino tu felicidad pagarás a cambio.

Sacó un frasco con sal, cinco velas cilíndricas de su bolso y un rosario de perlas de río, que cada mujer de su familia heredaba de su antecesora. Era una larga secuencia de perlas nacaradas, que terminaban el ciclo unidas por una cuerda trenzada de color rojo, formando una especie de pompón deshilachado.

Con la sal, dibujó un círculo no mayor a un diámetro de ancho y luego dentro de este espacio una estrella de cinco puntas. En cada punta de la figura, prendió una de las velas cilíndricas que alumbraron tenuemente la habitación. Se paró en medio de la estrella y enrolló las perlas con destreza en su muñeca izquierda, con la otra alzó dos dedos para dar inicio al rezo ancestral y secreto de las mujeres Tachibana.

El rito duró casi una hora, antes que Ann comenzara a sentir la fatiga de su cuerpo. Muchos años fuera de práctica estaban saliendo a luz, eso también era un peligro… ya que ahora no podía detenerse ni pausar el rezó, aquello podría llegar a ser fatal… solo un poco más y terminaría con esta parte… fuerzas… dame fuerza… se repitió a sí misma.

Un ardiente calor ascendió por su cuerpo esbelto y supo que estaba completado el proceso de animar a su alma. Era extraño, no podía afirmar que algo increíble le había ocurrido, no sentía nada fuera de lo habitual o una emoción sobrenatural dentro de ella… solo calidez, tranquilidad y muchas ganas de encontrar lo perdido… la necesidad de unirse a un ser que encaja a la perfección con ella.

-¡Bien! – salió del círculo, se mojó el rostro y dejó sus inquietudes para más tarde, ahora debía comportarse como una verdadera sacerdotisa.

Entró al cuarto de Sakuno y la vio recostada como si nada desastroso hubiese ocurrido dentro de ella. Aunque la piel de sus mejillas tenían un tono desvaído, casi espectral.

-Te ayudaré… haré lo que pueda para que no pierdas la esperanza – susurró… _"y cuando vea a Ryoma… te juró que lo golpearé"_ pensó para sí.

Se arrodilló a un costado de Sakuno, le tomó la mano derecha y con movimientos delicados ciñó el rosario perlado en ella, al mismo tiempo que el otro extremo lo adhería a su propia muñeca. Unidas por el sagrado símbolo de las sacerdotisas de la familia Tachibana, Ann dio inicio a otro recito más para llegar a contactarse entre almas.

Unos segundo más tarde, los ojos de Ann cambiaron a un brillante tono zafiro y un haz de luz solo visible para ella apareció. Se aferró al rosario, cerró los ojos y esperó el contacto… _Sakuno… Sakuno… Escúchame…_

Repitió similares palabras durante un largo tiempo, pero no había respuesta audible. Volvió a concentrarse para profundizar su rezo… En un instante se vio rodeada de una especie de neblina, frío… ¿Sakuno?... el sonido de agua corriendo… Ann caminó a través de esa brumosa nube en busca de su amiga.

El silencio era atronador. El frío se hacía cada vez más intenso y Ann tenía dificultades para respirar… un poco más… se vislumbró un enorme castillo medieval, el problema era que estaba rodeado por una profunda y oscura fosa. Todo a su alrededor era tan tétrico, que sintió pavor de haberse equivocado.

"_Márchate"_ – fue un gruñido desde la torre – _"Tú no perteneces aquí"_

"_Busco a una persona"_ – gritó hacia donde había percibido la voz.

"_No debes estar aquí"_ – reiteró con tono más violento – _"Tienes que irte"_

"_Pero… mi amiga necesita ser salvada"_ – rogó desesperada de imaginar el alma de Sakuno dentro de esos muros de piedra.

"_Tú no eres la elegida. La llave que tú posees no te servirá"_ – aquella voz pareció compadecerse de Ann, apaciguó sus palabras para darle un tono suave – _"Ahora vete, sino quieres perderte en esta oscuridad. Y no te atrevas a volver"_

Ann no tuvo tiempo de reconsiderar su decisión, ya que una fuerza superior a ella la expulsó de golpe, despertándola de su trance espiritual. Estaba agotada, apenas y lograba respirar con normalidad. Lo sabía aquella tarea era demasiado para ella sola… suspiró… luego de controlar sus emociones, lo intentaría nuevamente.

Al desligarse del rosario algo inusual despertó su interés. Una marca rojiza con extraños caracteres antiguos rodeaba su muñeca izquierda, la miró con detenimiento, era una especie de pulsera… y lo comprendió, algo había sido sellado para ella, no era raro imaginar que el camino hacia Sakuno estaba clausurado para sus poderes…. La voz lo dijo "_Tú no eres la elegida. La llave que tú posees no te servirá_".

_¿Quién es la llave?..._ Ann tenía la certeza que él único que podía cumplir ese rol era su insensible amigo, pero cómo obligarlo a creer en la existencia de las almas gemelas. Si, al menos, tuviera el poder para despertar el alma de Ryoma.

Eso era algo que sencillamente no podía hacer. Su propio hermano se lo había prohibido, porque los riesgos que eso conlleva son mucho más grandes de lo que nadie imagina. Porque para hacerlo sin peligro se necesita demasiado poder espiritual y en este mundo actual, aquello no es posible. Y hacerlo ella solo… podría significar su muerte.

**0o0o0o0o**

_En las profundidades de las montañas, en donde se dice que los espíritus caminan libremente por el mundo de los vivos, un grupo misterioso de hombres celebraba el gran éxito de su misión. Para ellos era algo equivalente al día de año nuevo, la promesa que lo venidero será miles de veces mejor y que la realidad de sus deseos es solo cuestión de tiempo._

_ -Esto salió mejor de lo que esperábamos – anunció Dai Go con voz algo turbia._

_ -Cierto. Pero debemos estar atentos, solo hemos cumplido nuestra primera meta – la voz de Zero era serena._

_ -Por el momento no debemos preocuparnos – anunció Dai Ichi – escuché a ese Takeshi decir que ese arrogante de Echizen está fuera de la ciudad._

_Todos se voltearon algo perplejos. Desde que se reunían, ninguno de los presentes hablaba directamente de sus víctimas o personas involucradas. Por lo general, mantenían sus asuntos de la vida real lejos de ese mundo tan siniestro, que solo quienes han caído en desgracia o conoce del tema saben de su existencia._

_ -Cuida tus palabras – dijo Zero con una mirada acerada – recuerda donde estamos._

_ -Lo siento – se apresuró a decir algo avergonzado – pero no creo que haya problemas con eso. Aquí nadie puede escucharnos y aunque así fuera, quién podría relacionarnos con ellos. _

_ -Aun así – interrumpió Dai San – no es bueno mezclar las cosas y bien lo sabes. Recuerda que no somos los únicos capaces de entender esto._

_ -Te refieres a las almas Masshiroi – afirmó Dai Ichi._

_ -Ya basta. Solo queda que esa tonta alma decaiga aún más para que pase de Shizumu a Saigo – comentó Zero – no podemos confiarnos, tenemos que apresurar el derrumbe completo._

_ -No se preocupe, Zero-sama – agregó Dai Ni – gracias al sello de almas no existe posibilidad alguna que ellos se reencuentren._

_ -Eso es seguro. El sello que colocamos en esa alma es irrompible, la magia que utilizamos es algo que ningún humano está capacitado para comprender. Son secretos antiguos que solo un avezado en las artes de nuestros antepasados puede tener alguna posibilidad y eso en estos tiempo es casi imposible._

_ -Estén atentos a cualquier cambio – Zero se paró para caminar hacia la salida – estoy seguro que nada puede afectar nuestros planes, pero es mejor estar pendientes de cualquier cosa._

_ -¿Le preocupa algo? – osó decir Dai Ichi, pero enmudeció al distinguir la mirada de advertencia de su superior._

_Zero guardó silencio. Había muchas cosas que podían salir mal. Si la tonta alma no completaba el siglo y se convertía en Saigo pronto, sus esfuerzos serían inútiles. Nadie lo decía, pero todos estaban conscientes de que si un alma en desgracia lograba revertir su estado, su salvación era irreversible._

_La única opción posible era que una vez en estado Saigo, solo fuera rodeado por sus compañeros de oscuridad, si no existía la mínima posibilidad de descubrir el camino hacia la luz y si esta procedía de su alma gemela… era mejor no pensarlo. Después de todo, habían sellado el alma de Echizen y conociendo al sujeto era más fácil sentirse confiado._

_Aun así no podían fiarse. Hasta no estar por completo seguros que esa tonta alma estuviera totalmente en Saigo, tenían que velar porque la oscuridad la sostuviera. Porque existía un vago rumor – o leyenda – que han existido almas capaces de regresar de la oscuridad cuando su gemela la llama, pero solo si alguna vez han estado conectadas._

**0o0o0o0o**

Las lluvias se habían prolongado por más de tres días en la región de Osaka. Desde que Ryoma hubo llegado a Kanzai el trabajo de apoyo había sido arduo, fastidioso y peligroso. Muchos damnificados a quienes socorrer e innumerables accidentes debido a las salidas de ríos, pequeños aludes de barro y sedimentos, además de personas con falta de sentido común que se negaban a salir de sus casas, ignorando deliberadamente el riesgo que significaba permanecer en ellas.

A pesar del incesante trabajo que desarrolló durante ese tiempo, Ryoma no logró encontrar la tranquilidad que anhelaba. Era de suponer que al mantener la distancia con aquella mujer –se negaba a siquiera pensar en su nombre– cualquier sentimiento engorroso hacia ella sería prontamente excluido de sus emociones.

Y en varias instancias del día creía que lo había obtenido. Pero bastaba poner la cabeza en su almohada para que la lluvia de sensaciones e imagines, sobre ella, lo invadiera. Ni siquiera agotarse hasta casi quedar sin aliento, servía para evadir aquella punzante emoción que clamaba tenerla a su lado.

Por mucho que su orgullo o sentido común le afirmaban que había procedido bien, Ryoma no dejaba de percibir como un inesperado vacío llenaba su pecho. Era inexplicable sentir algo semejante por una mujer. Incluso había llegado a la conclusión de buscar alguna otra fémina mil veces más bella que ella para comprobar su teoría. _"Una es lo mismo que otra"_ al menos así era como había sucedido hasta ahora.

La cuarta noche en Osaka había sido el día elegido para llevar a cabo su plan. Era el primer día que gozaban de algo de sosiego, luego que las lluvias declinaran a una fina llovizna. Un grupo de la compañía Shitenhouji los había invitado a un bar que frecuentaban en días como este. Ryoma fingiendo desinterés había accedido a ir con ello, al igual que sus dos compañeros. Más bien, fue Oishi quien les pidió que aceptaran con el fin de mantener buenas relaciones. _"Relaciones públicas" _les había susurrado.

Aquello fue perfecto para Ryoma, no tenía que dar explicaciones por irse de juerga cuando siempre se negaba a hacerlo. Así que sus planes marchaban de maravilla. O, al menos, eso creyó…

-¡Koshimae! – lo llamó aquel chico hiperactivo que tanto se asemejaba a Eiji – Aquí hay una mesa de pool, ven vamos a jugar.

Por supuesto, al igual que habría hecho Eiji, Kintarou lo había arrastrado sin consideración hasta un extremo del bar con baja iluminación y música tradicional de la zona. Todo era una especie de antro al estilo mafia china con tonalidades del tipo bar europeo. Era una mezcla rara que uno puede encontrar en los rincones de cualquier ciudad.

Fueron seguidos por un grupo de los chicos con los mismos ánimos de juego y competencia en sus rostros. En un par de minutos se pusieron de acuerdo para realizar un mini torneo.

-Koshimae y yo seremos pareja - _¿Le preguntó si él quería?_ Obvio que no, de manera arbitraria había decidido jugarían juntos – Chitose apúrate con las bolas, que ya quiero empezar.

-Calma Kintarou – una voz serena del capitán de Shitenhouji – y suelta a Echizen que terminarás dislocándole el cuello.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, Koshimae – liberó a Ryoma del agarre y se apresuró a tomar uno de sus tacos para dar inicio a la partida.

El grupo al completo se dividió en parejas y fueron ocupando las otras tres mesas que había. Al parecer era habitual que ellos fueran a ese lugar, porque una vez ingresaron, quienes ocupaban aquella zona se fueron desplazando hacia otras áreas. Fue una emigración natural y espontánea de los lugareños, casi como un símbolo de agradecimientos hacia las personas que dan un servicio humanitario a la comunidad.

-Ya Koshimae es tu turno – el aludido se dispuso a lanzar su jugada, luego de recibir una amistosa palmada en la espalda. Era sorprendente que aquel sujeto no demostrara ningún tipo de temor ante sus miradas asesinas. Al parecer era inmune al mal humor y hosquedad de Ryoma. Igualito a Kikumaru.

Ryoma se dejó llevar por esa extraña corriente que era Tooyama Kintarou. Desde el primer día, aquel sujeto de cabello rojizo y sonrisa fácil lo había incluidos dentro de su círculo de amistades. No había tenido la menor opción de rechazar esa oferta, Kintarou podría parecer un tipo algo torpe e incluso carente de inteligencia, pero después de unos días trabajando a su lado Ryoma dudaba que Tooyama hiciera algo sin tener un plan en mente.

Cada vez que intentaba desligarse de su compañía, éste sin el menor esfuerzo lograba que volvieran a trabajar juntos. Tenía una especie de poder sobre natural que le ayudaba a cumplir sus deseos, incluso cuando muchas veces pareciera algo imposible de suceder.

_¿Y dónde quedaron sus planes de conseguir una mujer que le hiciera olvidar a una en especial?_

Sinceramente, no podía acusar a Kintarou de interrumpir sus planes o que de alguna manera le hubiese obligado a reconsiderar sus ideas. Ni siquiera podía culpar al grupo de hombre que lo acompañaba, ya que siendo el caso cada uno de ellos llamaba la atención de alguna fémina del lugar. Era fácil deducirlo, ellos eran como los héroes del barrio y más de alguno cumplía con las fantasías lascivas de cualquier mujer.

Tampoco era por el exceso de competencia y por eso el fracaso… No… el único culpable… más bien la única que merecía ese título era ella… Ryuzaki Sakuno… que por una razón que ni su parte más insensata reconocía, cada una de las mujeres que fueron desfilando ante él con insinuantes coqueteos carecían de algo… _¿Qué?..._ ojalá lo supiera… era más fácil darse cuenta que ninguna despertaba un mayor interés de lo que lo haría una mota de polvo en sus zapatos.

Lo que sí era una respuesta atronadora para su orgullo y que al mismo tiempo era incapaz de siquiera pensarla a plenitud, era confesar que "ella" ocupaba un puesto irrevocable dentro de su ser, con la certeza absoluta que ninguna otra mujer podría llegar a codiciar un puesto tan elevando dentro de su… corazón… a menos que quiera causar su propia ruina.

Al final su cobarde huida no había tenido el efecto esperado. Tuvo que reconocer que la distancia era tan efectiva como querer utilizar una mano para cubrir el sol. Teniendo ese inefable pensamiento arraigado a su cerebro, el problema ahora radicaba en cómo enfrentarlo de manera digna para un hombre.

La situación sería menos caótica si todos sus pensamientos circularan en una única dirección. Lo cual era imposible, si por una parte su orgullo insistía en mantener encerrado cualquier rastro que consideraba debilidad, y por otra parte, una palpitante voz interna rogaba por salir a flote para asirse a lo que sentía por ella… ¡Que alguien se apiadara de él!

Ryoma se sentía poseído por dos fuerzas contradictorias que luchaban tercamente por dominar sus emociones. Y él en medio de todo, sin decidirse por cuál de los lados tomar partido… volvíamos al principio… la cobardía de depender emocionalmente de una mujer era demasiado para su torturada cabeza.

Luego de sus fallidos planes había llegado a una terrible conclusión. Aquella ninfa de cabellos caoba, por algún motivo misterioso e indescifrable en ningún idioma conocido, estaba irremediablemente ligado a su persona.

Cuando aquel pensamiento atravesó su mente, lo embargó una sensación tan extraña como ser traspasado por un rayo. Y por más esfuerzo que realizó para negarlo hasta el final, el eco de una voz interna casi tan poderosa como su orgullo se lo impidió. Al igual que una campanada que resuena sin cesar cada vez que es jalada la cuerda, las palabras de su "conciencia" retumbaban en su cabeza.

Contra todo pronóstico, Ryoma accedió a reconocer un suceso insospechado. Ryuzaki Sakuno era la mujer que fatalmente estaba ligada a él, por tanto, aunque pasaran cien, mil o un millón de años… ella le pertenecía, de la misma manera que él le pertenecía a ella. Eran dos seres que el destino había unido, porque los dioses los habían creado para ser una sola existencia. Ninguno de los dos podía revocar eso.

-Chicos, queremos agradecerles toda su ayuda – expuso Shiraishi, capitán de Shitenhouji, en medio de una pequeña recepción para despedir al equipo de Seigaku – Por favor, agradecerle a Tezuka su colaboración tan oportuna.

-Le trasmitiremos sus saludos – respondió Oishi con tono solemne – No duden en llamarnos cuando necesiten nuestra ayuda.

-Lo mismo para ustedes. Y nosotros estaremos encantados de serles de alguna ayuda.

-Que tengan un buen viaje – les deseo Chitose – Aunque ahora será mejor que sigamos celebrando, todavía queda mucho para mañana y como las cosas están tranquilas… ¿Qué les parece una revancha en el pool?

Los perdedores de la partida anterior se animaron a conseguir su victoria. Pero esta vez, Ryoma logró zafarse de tanta algarabía para ir a descansar. Mañana regresarían a Tokio y con ello a enfrentar su nuevo problema.

¿Cómo hacer para continuar con su despreocupada vida, sin tener que aceptar sus sentimientos por cierta mujer?

Cuando salió de su departamento hace una par de días, su convicción por alejarse de ella era un asunto irrevocable. Sin embargo, una vez la distancia fue tangible algo dentro de él se tambaleo. Aunque no se había librado del todo de esa idea, una necesidad acuciante le obligaba a desear volver a ella y por más que lo hubo negado… ¿podía sentir algo tan fuerte por Ryuzaki?

-¡Vamos, Echizen! – otra vez Kintarou queriendo arrastrarlo hacia su mundo – Quiero que conozcas un lugar.

-No, gracias – una respuesta escueta y tosca para que se notara su intensión de "déjame en paz".

-¿Has oído la historia de la doncella perdida? – aquella pregunta solo demostró lo mucho que Kintarou ignoraba sus palabras.

Ryoma optó por seguir su camino, haciendo caso omiso de los cometarios incoherentes de ese chico que parecía solo oír su propia voz.

-Aquella historia se cuenta desde los tiempos de mi bisabuelo – continuó el chico pelirrojo – aunque la leyenda nació en Tokio. Tú eres de allá ¿cierto?

Tooyama siguió su charla sin considerar que su interlocutor tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Es más, parecía bastante cómodo y tranquilo mientras caminaban por las calles algo desocupadas de Osaka, debido al frío que se percibía.

-Como te decía – Ryoma estaba convencido, que aun cuando le dijese que no lo escuchaba, éste igual continuaría hablando – Se dice que la doncella desapareció la noche antes de su boda con un demonio de ojos claros. Según los rumores, su padre la ofreció en sacrificio para así tener la buena fortuna del dinero por la eternidad.

-Mmmm – balbuceo, ya ni siquiera le importaba tener que escucharlo.

-Pero una bruja de las tierras altas le concedió un deseo. La doncella a cambio de su libertad se convirtió en un alma de luz, para velar por todas las mujeres que sufrían como ella.

Lo que Ryoma no llegaba a comprender, era por qué tenía que relatarle la historia a él. Qué podía interesarle una leyenda que nada tenía que ver con su vida y además, por qué seguía caminando en la dirección que Tooyama le indicaba.

-Esa es la historia adornada. Pero según mi abuela existen varias versiones de lo ocurrido con aquella misteriosa doncella – Kintarou volteó hacia una esquina y sin darse cuenta Ryoma seguía sus pasos – Los más mal intencionados afirman que la joven huyó con su amante, quien era uno de los hijos de los terratenientes vecinos. Ya que desapareció en la misma época que la joven.

-Mmmm – Ryoma paró en una esquina, frente a una maquina dispensadora de bebidas. Sacó un par de yenes y obtuvo un jugo de uvas.

-Otros aún más malvados, aseguran que su padre la mató por intentar huir – contó en tono escalofriante – Pero yo creo fue por otro motivo.

-¿Cuál? – terminó preguntando, para regocijo de Kintarou.

-Que la bruja si le concedió un deseo – afirmó con voz alegre – pero en vez de convertirla en un alma de luz, le entregó el secreto para hallar a su alma gemela.

Ryoma sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrerle el cuello ante esa declaración. Últimamente esa frase era muy recurrente y parecía perseguirlo adonde quiera que fuera.

-Hemos llegado – anunció Kintarou, señaló con emoción hacia unas escaleras que ascendían en medio de un espeso bosque.

Cuando Ryoma se dio cuenta donde estaban, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar por la corriente de Kitarou. Ahora estaba a los pies de un monte que claramente albergaba alguna especie de templo. La sensación de estar parado allí lo inquieto, era como si en la cima de aquel lugar algo clamara por él.

Aun así, él ya tenía bastante con estas cosas y sucesos incomprensibles como para quedarse a la espera pasivamente. Regresando a la realidad, giró en derredor para buscar una señal hacía dónde ir. Era una calle solitaria y en una esquina se apreciaba una estación de buses. Todo lo demás eran casas residenciales y… ni idea por dónde había llegado a ese lugar…

-Vamos, Koshimae – interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – nos están esperando.

-Me voy – no pensaba quedarse a comprobar qué o quienes los estaban esperando. Tenía urgencia por correr y refugiarse en lugar seguro.

-De eso nada – objetó con una mueca – tenemos que subir.

-No – tajante. Luego se volteó dispuesto a irse a cualquier lugar.

-Koshimae – lo llamó con seriedad – será solo un rato, no te pasará nada.

Echizen negó con la cabeza. No era ni por asomo una preocupación de que le ocurriera alguna cosa, era sólo que su terquedad era más fuerte. Y ya estaba harto de tener que hacer lo que ese sujeto molesto le pedía. Además, qué de interesante podría ser visitar un templo.

-¡Qué testarudo eres, Koshimae! – rezongó Kintarou.

Y mucho antes que Ryoma se percatara de las intenciones de Kintarou, ésta ya lo había agarrado del cuello en una especie de llave. Su instintos de conservación se habían disparo alarmado, pero al instante algo dentro de él se calmó. Fue como si el sentimiento transmitido por su atacante le estuviera diciendo que no le haría ningún daño… más increíble que eso, fue aceptarlo.

Entonces, Kintarou se acercó más a Ryoma y en un susurro tenue le dijo:

-¿No crees qué ya es hora de romper el sello? – más incoherencias que no lograba entender.

-¡Suéltame! – forcejeó inquieto.

Miró a su agresor con recelo. Porque al escuchar esas palabras algo dentro de él se avivó. Fue como si aquel molesto sujeto le hubiese dicho las palabras que deseaba oír. Su instinto se aferró a esa idea con fuerza y rogó por saber la verdad. Aunque para un sensato Ryoma nada de aquello tuviera sentido.

-No tienes que entenderlo – le afirmó el chico – Pero no puedes seguir huyendo, solo porque no sabes de qué trata.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que Ryoma se decidiera a seguir a Kintarou. Una decisión que no tenía el menor sentido para su parte racional. Pero que instintivamente sabía o al menos creía que al subir aquellas escaleras todas las dudas serían respondidas.

Y por cada escalón ascendido, una emoción indescifrable palpitaba en su pecho. Se sentía como un niño al que por primera vez llevan al parque de diversiones. Todo lo que en esos momentos estaba viviendo era completamente inexplicable… pero… la urgencia por descubrir esa incógnita ya no podía ser ignorada, así como lo que sentía por aquella mujer… las respuestas por alguna razón que desconocía estaban ligadas a ella.

Un feroz sentimiento palpitó en su pecho… por única vez en su vida, Ryoma sintió recorrer por sus venas aquella rara sensación que solo puede identificarse como… fueron largos minutos para que reconociera que era simple y llanamente… _¿realmente podía sentir amor por Sakuno? ¿Tenía esa capacidad?_ Estaba a unos pasos de averiguarlo.

Continuará....


	18. Despertar

Volviendo por aquí. Espero que puedan disfrutar este capítulo, muchas cosas pasa y pasarán.

Siempre agradecer cada uno de sus mensajes y apoyo. Muchas gracias.

* * *

17. DESPERTAR

El templo al que lo había llevado Kintarou no era la gran cosa. A penas una antigua construcción japonesa de ancha escalera como estrado, muros blancos con diseños cuadriculados en rojo y las ventanas del primer bloque con entramados de madera oscurecida que enmarcaban la entrada principal. Era la única edificación destacable, ya que a diferencia de otros templos más concurridos, éste permanecía aislado tanto de la ciudad como del tiempo.

Como era de esperarse de un lugar dedicado a lo espiritual. Poseía una gran campana de hierro que se resguardada bajo una techumbre de madera con las mismas características del templo. Un gran cuadrado con las puntas estiradas levemente hacia arriba, dándole ese particular estilo oriental.

Toda esta zona se presentaba cobijada sobre un monte boscoso que en algunas áreas permitía visuales esplendorosas del barrio.

-¡Abuelo! – gritó Kintarou hacia un anciano que barría el tramo principal hacia la escalera.

El hombre de edad avanzada, lucía un traje azul marino similar a una yukata que iba ajustada con un delgado cinto blanco. Sus cabellos de un corto considerable ya estaban grisáceos por el paso del tiempo. Al mirarlo a los ojos vio en ellos a Kintarou, la misma forma expresiva en color pardusco. La única diferencia era la sabiduría adquirida con los años. A simple vista un hombre senil que daba aspecto de debilucho.

-¡Oh! Kinta, ya has vuelto – saludo con tono jovial a su nieto, mientras esperaba que los jóvenes se aproximaran a él.

-Ya estamos aquí – apuntando a Ryoma sin considerar la buena educación.

-Éste es el chico del que hablabas – afirmó al mirar fijamente a Ryoma – mmm…

-Sí – dijo con emoción – Él es Koshimae.

-Echizen Ryoma – corrigió con una leve inclinación.

El anciano solo le dedicó una breve mirada casi ignorando a Ryoma por completo. Luego se acercó a paso lento para bordearlo y continuar la inspección. Por supuesto, esto incomodo a Ryoma que se sentía puesto en una especie de vitrina pública. A pesar de mirar al anciano con algo de advertencia, éste ni se inmutó.

-¿Estás seguro que a este sujeto le han sellado su alma? – cuestionó al dirigir la vista hacia su nieto.

-Por supuesto, abuelo. Lo supe en cuanto lo vi.

-Mmmm – meditaba, volviendo a centrarse en Ryoma.

Esta vez mostró aquel bastón que cargaba a un costado, tras una especie de faldón entre sus ropas. La larga vara de madera de aspecto rústico tenía como cabeza una bola similar al nácar. Caminó en derredor de él a un paso exasperante y seguía balbuceando sonidos incoherentes que enervaban aún más a Ryoma.

-Si tú lo dices, está bien – se detuvo frente a los chicos y con expresión solemne comentó a su nieto – Pero… crees que valga la pena quitarle el sello.

Kintarou con ojos aterrados miró de golpe a su abuelo ante semejante idea. Para él era indiscutible aquello. Una persona no podía ser dejada a merced de quienes querían su desdicha y mucho menos si las víctimas estaban indefensas a esos ataques.

-No puedo creer que me digas eso, abuelo. Sabes perfectamente que es nuestro deber ayudar a los más desfavorecidos – esa elocuente descripción de su persona, no le causó la menor gracia a Ryoma. _¿Él un desfavorecido?_

-Solo decía – expresó en tono inocente. Aunque por la forma en que miraba burlón a Ryoma, éste creyó que el anciano hablaba muy en serio.

-Entonces, me ayudarás a liberar el sello – cambió a tono feliz – porque no podemos dejar que Koshimae se convierta en un desgraciado.

El límite para soportar toda esta locura estaba a punto de llegar a su máximo. Tener que oír una retahíla de palabras sin sentido y más encima perder el tiempo en ser calificado de maneras tan humillantes, era sencillamente el colmo. Es qué acaso se había vuelto invisible y nadie notaba que él escuchaba cada comentario.

-Además, si su alma ha sido sellada, es por algo – afirmó Kintarou – No te das cuenta que puede haber otra alma sufriendo por allí, acaso nuestro deber no es cuidar de las almas puras. No te sentirías culpable si Koshimae se convirtiera en un alma errante y triste que vague por los caminos de la amargura.

Aquello no le pareció muy bien a Ryoma. Catalogarlo de esa manera no era precisamente un halago, más bien para él sonaba como un verdadero insulto. Decirle que se convertiría en un hombre desdichado era lo mismo que decirle que es un hombre debilucho y cobarde.

-Te ayudaré – dijo a regañadientes – no te quedarás tranquilo hasta que logres tu objetivo, así que será mejor que hagamos esto luego. Pero dime ¿por qué tanto interés en ese sujeto? – el tono despectivo no paso inadvertido para Ryoma.

Kintarou miró a Ryoma y después a su abuelo, luego dejó sus ojos vagar hacia un punto distante como si quisiera finalizar el tema, negándose a dar una razón aceptable – No me digas que es por la leyenda. Pero Kinta, si aquello es solo una historia vieja sin sentido.

-Abuelo, por mucho que digas eso, yo estoy seguro que es verdad. Lo que le contó su abuela es muy posible…

-Kinta, aquella es una historia sin fundamento. Mi abuela era la sirvienta de esa casa y tuvo que abandonarla cuando la madre del terrateniente fue desterrada. En esa época las cosas eran muy complicadas y para distraerse se inventaban historias fantásticas para entretener a la gente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Se supone que nosotros somos los guardianes de las almas puras, acaso eso no es tan irreal para quienes no saben de su existencia.

-Esto es diferente. Si aquella historia fuera cierta, acaso no te das cuenta que un viaje en el tiempo es aún más inverosímil que creer en las almas gemelas. Además, cómo puedes estar seguro que este individuo es el elegido y que su alma gemela es la misma persona de la que habló mi abuela.

-Si te digo que lo sé, es porque lo sé – con testarudez se paró frente a su abuelo – Sabes que puedo ver cosas que otros no y estoy 100% seguro que Koshimae es el hombre elegido para la doncella desaparecida.

El anciano negó con la cabeza, cuando su nieto afirmaba sus convicciones nadie lo sacaba de ese sitio. Desde que había dado a conocer sus poderes sobrenaturales, Kintarou, había demostrado que sus predicciones eran tan acertadas como la salida del sol cada mañana. Era de seguro que en un par de años él sería el líder indiscutible de los guardianes de almas.

-Kinta, aunque digas aquello…

-Me voy – interrumpió Ryoma que ya tenía demasiado de esta cháchara absurda para su mente racional.

-Espera, Koshimae – gritó Kintarou – Vez, abuelo, Koshimae se aburrió de ti y ahora quiere irse.

Ryoma no tuvo momento para reaccionar al ataque siguiente. Un dolor punzante lo dejó derribado sobre sus rodillas en un pestañeo. Y la sombra larga del anciano se proyectaba a un costado, mientras el rústico bastón se apoyaba a un lado de su rodilla. Se retractaba de su primera impresión sobre el anciano, era mucho más ágil y peligroso de lo que pensó.

-¡Abuelo!

-¿Seguirás huyendo como un cobarde? – preguntó directo a los ojos fríos de Ryoma.

Él no era de los que reaccionaba a esos insultos verbales ni mucho menos alguien a quien le importara la opinión de los demás. Solo que en estos últimos días había oído demasiado acerca de sus notables defectos. Bastaba con decirse a sí mismo que era un cobarde, pero tener que aceptarlo de terceros era otra cosa muy diferente. Por si fuera poco Fuji lo había despedido con palabras similares, eso ya era el límite de su paciencia. Y ahora, más encima tener que pasar el insulto del anciano…

Ryoma se paró con la arrogancia y el orgullo que lo caracterizaba, lanzó una mirada de hielo milenario al anciano – vale decir que éste solo bostezó desinteresado – y después se dirigió a Kintarou con clara intención de finiquitar todo el asunto de una buena vez.

-Abuelo, deja de molestar a Koshimae. No tenemos mucho tiempo para esto.

-Como digas – respondió al tiempo que se rascaba tras la oreja y miraba a Ryoma con burla – Pero no creo que este niño tenga algún valor. Si es como tú dices, creo que la doncella debe estar mejor sola. Solo un idiota se dejaría sellar el alma.

Ok. Tener que seguir aguantando al anciano malévolo o marcharse con sus convicciones intactas hacia… _Ryuzaki_… fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza. Una fuerte sensación palpitó en su interior… _quédate_… aquella palabra retumbó en su cabeza. Tal vez su deber era solo ignorar al anciano.

-Deja de decir tonterías, abuelo – reprendió y luego se dirigió a Ryoma – es mejor que entremos al templo, allí podemos dar inicio a la ceremonia y contestar tus dudas.

-No creo que valga la pena, seguro este niño tonto no entendería ni aunque lo viera con sus propios ojos.

-Abuelo – advirtió Kintarou – No le hagas caso Koshimae, es solo que le gusta molestar.

A pesar de querer correr en dirección opuesta y dejar al anciano enterrado en algún lugar recóndito para que se pudriera. Ryoma hizo acopió de toda su mínima paciencia y siguió a Kintarou dentro del templo… solo porque su instinto le decía que debía ir.

La habitación era un espacio cuadrado con cinco grandes candelabros colocados estratégicamente en las esquinas, que debido a las horas finales del día cada uno presentaba una enorme vela encendida, otorgándole al cuarto una luminosidad tenue y algo espectral. El piso cubierto por viejos tatamis de color pardo, estaban dispuestos para formar una trama asimétrica que calzaba a la perfección sobre todo el lugar.

-Koshimae, siéntate aquí – apuntó hacia una especie de cojín pardusco en el centro del cuarto – Y tú, abuelo. Ve hacia el altar.

El anciano obedeció, pero no dejó de mirar a Ryoma con ojos burlones. Mientras se acercaba al altar que solo mostraba una estatua de buda hecha de piedra, jaló un cinto que colgaba de la pared. Al instante un hombrecillo vestido de túnica anaranjada apareció.

-Tooyama-sama – se adentró con una reverencia.

-Llama a los Cinco – ordenó cuando se sentaba en un gran cojín púrpura – y diles que vengan preparados para una ceremonia.

Una vez el sirviente salió tan sigiloso como su entrada. El anciano esperó a que Kintarou le colocara una túnica blanca sobre la otra, dándole un aspecto más ceremonioso y distinguido que lo habitual. Ryoma continuó sentado con aire indiferente, aunque seguía cuestionándose sus capacidades mentales por estar allí sentado.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? – le llamó el anciano, al tiempo que Kintarou había desaparecido tras una mampara.

-¿Tengo alternativa? – desafió al anciano ya que en el fondo sentía que no, porque algo más urgente que sus deseos de marcharse le obligaban a quedarse exactamente donde estaba.

-Tu alma debe ser muy fuerte – comentó el anciano con seriedad – de no ser así ya te habrías ido hace rato. Yo opino que deberías irte, un tonto como…

-Abuelo – dijo en tono severo.

El anciano de manera infantil ignoró las reprensiones de su nieto, fingiendo concentrarse en uno de los pergaminos que tenía a un costado, pero por el rabillo del ojo focalizó a Ryoma para regalarle una perversa sonrisa. Era como si quisiera agotar la paciencia de éste y por los preceptos de Buda que estaba a un paso de conseguirlo.

-Lo que dice el abuelo es cierto – Kintarou apareció tras la mampara vestido con una túnica azul marino y encima cargaba una especie de bufanda blanca que caía hasta sus rodillas – Siento como tu alma desea ser escuchada, es increíble, considerando que el sello es realmente poderoso.

Ryoma comenzaba a sentirse tenso de continuar ahí sentado a la espera de "algo". Era ese "algo" que desconocía lo que más le molestaba. Esperar pacientemente por un suceso irracional era como para cuestionar su cordura. Si no fuera porque sentía un fuerte sentimiento que le decía que aquel lugar tenía la respuesta…

-Ya que estás decidido a esto, será mejor que le expliques todo – la voz del anciano interrumpió sus divagaciones – Aunque solo sea para que no se queje después como una mujercita llorona, ya que dudo mucho que te crea.

El anciano estaba pidiendo a gritos ser enterrado bajo tierra. Hasta Ryoma se sorprendía de la paciencia sobrehumana que estaba teniendo, quizás se debía a los muchos años de entrenamiento junto a su odioso padre y hermano.

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia – se alzo de hombros y luego se dirigió a Ryoma –. Koshimae, sabes por qué tu alma fue sellada.

Basto distinguir la mirada escéptica en Ryoma para saber la respuesta.

-Insisto, crees que vale la pena – dramáticamente elevó los ojos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia por la estupidez humana. Más bien, la estupidez de Ryoma.

Kintarou ignoró a su abuelo, para enfocarse en Ryoma y con la voz que usaría un maestro con sus alumnos, habló.

Le relató todo acerca de la existencia de las almas, sus tipos y los problemas que acarrea tener un alma pura que busca a su gemela. Ryoma permaneció impávido ante lo que consideraba una de las tantas fantasías populares. Ann ya lo había tratado de convencer de esos asuntos… _"Entonces, si no crees nada de eso, qué haces todavía aquí sentado"_, se burló su conciencia.

-Una vez que te quitemos el sello, tendrás posibilidades de comprender lo que te acabo de contar – le aseguró Kintarou unos minutos después.

-No te gustaría saber por qué tanto interés en ayudarte o por qué del sello – habló el anciano, mientras desenrollaba un antiguo pergamino.

Ryoma alzo los hombros en señal de que poco le importaba toda esa historia tan fantasiosa.

-¡Kinta! Solo estamos desperdiciando nuestro tiempo – le acusó apuntando a Ryoma con un dedo.

-Abuelo solo hay que darle tiempo – lo calmó y luego con paciencia se dirigió a Ryoma – Tienes que entender que si tu alma fue sellada, es porqué ya has conocido a tu alma gemela.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, el único nombre que se le vino a la cabeza fue _"Ryuzaki"_ como si algo dentro de él ya lo hubiera aceptado.

-Koshimae, lo que estoy diciendo es que ella está en grave peligro.

Eso basto para captar la atención de Ryoma. Al oír que su ninfa pudiera correr algún tipo de riesgo, algo dentro de él se removió. Miró a Kintarou con renovado interés.

-Ella ya debe haberte reconocido y es por eso que tienes que apresurarte a encontrarla. Lo más probable es que esté pronta a caer en Shizumu si es que ya no es demasiado tarde.

Aunque para Ryoma todo esto continuaba siendo algo anormal, el tono fatalista que utilizó Kintarou quedó dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para recapacitar sobre ese tema, porque en ese instante entraron los hombres que al anciano había pedido llamar. Al igual que Kintarou, venían vestidos con sus túnicas azul marino y una especie de bufanda blanca.

-Tooyama-sama, hemos venido – pronunció uno de aquellos individuos. Ryoma asumió que todos debían estar emparentados de alguna forma, porque el parecido físico era innegable. De seguro Kintarou sería igualito a ellos dentro de unos 10 a 15 años.

El anciano en pocos minutos dio a conocer la situación. Ninguno objetó las razones por las cuales tendrían que hacer la ceremonia, era notable que bastara la orden del anciano para que cada uno accediera sin reclamos.

-Koshimae, tienes que quedarte de pie justo donde estás – le indicó Kintarou – solo serán un par de minutos y todo estará listo.

Una vez Ryoma estuvo en pie, los cinco hombres más Kintarou y el abuelo estaban rodeándolo desde todos los ángulos. A una distancia suficiente como para que ninguno le diera un alcance directo.

Cuando el anciano dejó caer el pergamino en una especie de alfombra frente a él, el silencio se hizo sepulcral. Alzando sus manos hasta su pecho y colocando las palmas juntas frente a él, dio inicio a un rezo ancestral. Una suave brisa pareció bañar el lugar, en el momento que todas las voces se sincronizaron con el anciano. Era un cántico que vibraba dentro de quien le escuchara. Las llamas de las velas titilaron levemente.

El punto álgido de la tonada fue el anunció que la ceremonia estaba completa. Bajo cada hombre apareció un círculo de luz anaranjada con un kanji distintivo, que solo quienes manejan las artes antiguas pueden comprender. Las figuras se elevaron sobre las cabezas masculinas a la espera del siguiente movimiento. El anciano señaló con su mano derecha hacia Ryoma e inmediatamente el círculo correspondiente se dirigió hacia él, quedando flotando sobre su persona.

Asimismo, cada uno de los círculos fue colocándose uno sobre otro en el orden contrario al reloj, hasta acabar el ciclo. Fue en ese momento cuando una luz cubrió a Ryoma y los círculos fueron cayendo hacia él hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho. Cuando todos formaron una especie de cadena, la luz anaranjada se intensificó.

Una potente voz del anciano rompió el silencio. Un segundo después la luz circular se cernía a él con rapidez. Ryoma sintió un hielo correrle por las venas y al instante una corriente de ardiente calor traspasarle el pecho. El dolor lacerante que lo arrolló fue tan intenso que se llevó las manos al pecho en busca de alivio, sofocó un grito desgarrado y se derrumbó fatalmente sobre sus rodillas.

El sufrimiento era de un nivel demoniaco, el aire a penas y lograba traspasar sus fosas nasales. Los huesos parecían desencajarse de sus coyunturas y sus músculos desgarrarse en tiras. Se retorció en el suelo varios minutos antes de sentir que su cordura se extinguía y en donde el único pensamiento era desear la muerte.

Unos ojos carmín fue la última imagen que logró divisar antes que su mente se cerrara al dolor, dejándose caer inconsciente sobre el suelo.

-Ahora descansará un par de horas – anunció el anciano – aquel hechizo que le lanzaron era poderoso, es por eso que una vez se levante, su misma alma estará despierta. Era imposible quitar el sello sin despertar a su alma. Creo que tenías razón Kintarou, aquel chico tiene que ser el elegido para la doncella.

**0o0o0o0o**

Ann, todavía no podía creer como las cosas podían cambiar tan drásticamente, en tan solo tres días el mundo pareció dar un giro de 180º y quedar convertido en un verdadero desastre, al menos, en la vida de algunas personas. Lo que era ella… sorbió un poco de té humeante para calentar su cuerpo.

Mientras observaba a Sakuno caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, ordenando y cambiando cosas de sitio. Ella permanecía sentada intentando comprender cómo todo se había transformado en un caos, a simple vista, las cosas seguían tan calmas como era habitual. Regresó a unos días atrás, cuando la tormenta se desató en la vida de su amiga y terminó por afectarla directamente a ella.

A la mañana siguiente del ritual para acercarse al alma de Sakuno, Ann se dio el valor para regresar junto a Momo. Sabía que apenas se reencontraran ella tendría la verdad ante sus ojos y por muy preparada que estuviera para aceptarla, era claro que el golpe podría ser duro si resultaba que Momo no era para ella.

Una vez se aseguró que Sakuno estaría bien, al menos, dentro de lo aceptable. Caminó rumbo al lugar destinado. Durante todo el trayecto no pudo evitar observar a cuanto hombre se le cruzaba, era su instinto que le exigía buscar lo perdido. Era extraño sentirse perdida y no se explicaba cómo su amiga había pasado tanto tiempo así, esperando tan paciente. Si lo pensaba bien, Sakuno se había encontrado con Ryoma desde un principio y probablemente fue por eso que su necesidad había sido resuelta. Aunque no fuera totalmente consciente de eso.

Claro, que en ese momento Sakuno permanecía un tanto confusa con todos esos fantásticos cambios y quizás por eso no había percibido a Ryoma a plenitud, pero fue innegable la atracción inmediata entre ambos, sobre todo si uno se fijaba en los pequeños detalles. La consideración de su amigo hacia una desconocida y su reticencia a dejarla marchar, ahora lo veía. A pesar de no ser conscientes, sus almas de alguna manera habían entrado en contacto y solo les faltaba reconocerse.

-¡Ann, buenos días! – una conocida voz la había interrumpido.

Se detuvo un tanto temerosa de mirar directamente a Kamio. ¿Qué ocurriría si él era a quién su alma buscaba? Suspiró. Nada podía hacer si aquello era así, porque por mucho que su razón lo negara existía una necesidad aún mayor por unirse a quien era su otra mitad.

-Kamio, buenos días – se volteó con una sutil sonrisa.

-¡Ann! – dijo con algo de confusión, pero luego cambio a su postura más jovial - ¿A dónde vas? No me digas que irás donde ese mentecato de Momoshiro.

-Vivo con él – le objetó con suavidad. No era ninguna tonta para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de ese chico por ella. Pero sintió gran alivio al estar segura que Kamio no era a quien buscaba.

-Deberías quedarte con nosotros – insistió – Tachibana-san desearía que así fuera. Ese sujeto no es para ti.

-Se hace tarde – prefirió ignorar esos comentarios – Nos vemos. Envíale mis saludos a los chicos y dile a mi hermano que estoy bien.

-No estaría tan seguro – afirmó algo molesto.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – lo desafió con sus ojos grisáceo.

-Tú ya lo sabes.

-Nos vemos, Kamio – se despidió con un aleteo, no tenía la menor intención de dar explicaciones por sus actos.

A pesar que se dio cuenta del dolor de aquel chico, ya no existía nada para cambiar los hechos. Lo lamentaba por Kamio, quien seguro se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y también, de que él no era el escogido.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, todos sus miedos bulleron desde sus entrañas inmovilizándola por unos minutos. Cruzar aquella puerta había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que enfrentar.

"_Que sea él… Que sea él"_ repitió incansablemente en su mente. La puerta se abrió…

-¡Ann! – dijo con sorpresa Momo al verla como estatua allí.

-Momo – respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Te quedarás allí todo el día – le acarició la mejilla con ternura y ella sintió como escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

Lentamente, fue alzando sus ojos para conectarse con la puerta del alma de Momo. Tragó insegura, era la hora de la verdad. Cuando aquellos púrpura entraron en contacto con sus grisáceos, el cúmulo de emociones que la embargó sobrepasó su entendimiento. Finas lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara siendo incapaz de retenerlas.

-¿Pasó algo? –se afligió al verla tan perturbada – Dime, qué puedo hacer.

Antes que Momo tuviera conocimiento de los pensamientos de su querida Ann, ésta saltó de súbito sobre él, consiguiendo que ambos se tambalearan. Gracias a las habilidades de Momo lograron sostenerse al dejarse caer sobre la pared cercana.

-Siempre fuiste tú – sollozó entre suspiros entrecortados – tenía tanto miedo.

-No sé de que hablas – claramente confundido por la inexplicable reacción sentimental de Ann.

-T-te… amo – logró decir por primera vez en su vida.

Con lagrimosos ojos lo miró con el amor que desbordaba en ella. Momo que a pesar de su falta de conocimiento sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, se dejó llevar por esa escena de sensibilidad que mostraba su novia. Al verla tan vulnerable, algo dentro de él vibró regocijante. No le interesaban los detalles, el solo hecho que Ann hubiese exteriorizado sus sentimientos era suficiente para aceptarlo.

-Yo también te amo, pequeña – estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Será mejor que entremos – ordenó al darse cuenta que seguían en la entrada ante la vista de cualquier curioso.

Ann ni siquiera hizo intento alguno de soltarse cuando Momo solo la cargó al interior. Además, sabía que las dudas se irían resolviendo con el tiempo y ella tenía todo para conseguir que Momo despertara su alma. Él la amaba con toda certeza, por eso se encargaría de que él fuera consciente de que su unión era inquebrantable. Era una suerte que Momo confiara en ella y estaba segura que él aceptaría todo esto mucho mejor que cualquiera.

Dejó la taza a medio vaciar sobre una fina mesa de cubierta de vidrio. Luego suspiró con pesar para dirigirse a su amiga, abstraída en su propio mundo.

-Sakuno, ¿crees en verdad que esto es buena idea? – era la quinta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo, pero todavía le parecía imposible que estuviera sucediendo.

-No hay alternativa – se volteó a enfrentarla sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción, era casi como ver a otra persona.

-Siempre hay alternativas, Sakuno – refutó – Tomoka desocupara su apartamento la semana que viene.

-Lo sé – contestó con tono indiferente – Pero yo necesitaba cambiarme ahora. Ya lo sabes.

-Sé lo que dijo Ryoma, pero él no te echaría a la calle sin que tuvieras un lugar al que ir – se levantó para acercarse a ella – además, solo sería una semana más.

-Pero este lugar es perfecto – señaló hacia su alrededor con entusiasmo, ignorando deliberadamente el nombre de él – estoy solo a dos cuadras de la florería y tengo todas las comodidades que se necesitan.

-Se te olvida un pequeño detalle – refunfuñó entre dientes – que este departamento es de ese arrogante de Keigo.

-¿Y? – levantó sus hombres en señal que daba lo mismo - Atobe-san se ha comportado muy bien conmigo, ya hace tiempo que me había ofrecido su ayuda, solo he aceptado. ¿Qué malo hay en eso?

Ann abrió la boca y las palabras se negaron a salir. Tenía muchas razones para decirle cuales eran lo gigantescos inconvenientes de irse a vivir a este lugar, pero por más que se las había enumerado una a una días atrás, Sakuno sencillamente no acató razones. Su impulso por alejarse de Ryoma era mucho más urgente que cualquier cosa.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraba allí, observando a su amiga arreglar su nuevo departamento. Si al menos la felicidad que parecía sentir fuera real.

La Sakuno de ahora era sola una cáscara de sí misma. Actuaba como toda persona normal y seguía con su vida tal cual lo había estado haciendo, solo existía un mínimo detalle que la diferenciaba del resto. No se hallaban rastros de alegría en sus ojos, aun cuando sonreía, solo era una careta desprovista de sentimientos reales.

A diferencia de las personas que sufren decepciones amorosas, en donde la pena es visible y los sentimientos se dejan ver claramente. Sakuno de alguna manera había fingido que nada doloroso había sucedido con ella. En donde cada vez que Ann mencionaba a Ryoma, Sakuno cambiaba de tema como si nunca hubiese oído antes ese nombre. Todo lo relacionado con él, se había perdido junto con su alma.

**0o0o0o0o**

La cabeza le martilleaba inmisericorde desde el mismo instante que había abierto los ojos esa mañana. Tenía los mismos síntomas que se generaban después de una larga noche de juerga y exceso de alcohol de manera indiscriminada. Para empeorar el asunto le había tocado viajar a primera hora de la mañana en un vuelo saturado de turistas bulliciosos.

Aunque deseaba enormemente encontrar a Ryuzaki, una vez que se hizo evidente que el departamento llevaba varios días deshabitado, lo cual debería haberlo hecho sentir muy bien si tuviera los mismos sentimientos que tuvo cuando se marchó. Siendo realista ya no podía evitar reconocer que ella era lo más importante que existía en su vida. Ni él podía comprender la necesidad de sentía por Sakuno.

A pesar de todo, sus energías lo habían abandonado completamente y cayó dormido sobre su cama por el resto del día.

-Piensas seguir durmiendo todo el día – a lo lejos oyó la voz de una persona desconocida - ¡Echizen!

Notó que alguien lo zamarreaba con fuerzas e insistía en querer arrebatarle su cálido cobertor.

-¡Despierta! – el grito se intensificó, luego vino un extraño silencio.

-¡Maldita sea! – gruñó cuando su rostro adormecido fue bañado inesperadamente con fría agua - ¿Qué haces aquí, Momoshiro?

-Gusto en verte Ryoma – se burló Momo al ver la furia que ardía en su amigo.

Para amenizar un poco el mal humor de Ryoma, le lanzó sin sutileza una toalla directo a la cara. Y luego se permitió reírse sin disimulos por la feroz mirada que le mandó su amigo.

-Si ya terminaste de gruñir y maldecirme por un poquito de agua, entonces hablemos – Momo se acercó a una esquina en donde había un sillón azul oscuro y luego se sentó cómodamente.

-Tengo que salir – se levantó dispuesto a ignorarlo y comenzó a buscar ropa con la que vestirse.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo – comentó complacido – Pero sabes a dónde te diriges.

Ryoma frunció el ceño al percibir el mensaje medio camuflado de su amigo. Se abrochó en cinturón de cuero negro y terminó de abotonarse la camisa grisácea de finas líneas blancas.

-Habla – dijo al fin, tenía el presentimiento que Momo le diría exactamente lo que deseaba oír.

-Hace unos días que ella se fue a vivir a otro departamento – su mirada indicaba que no le parecía nada aquello.

-Donde Osakada – afirmó con la seguridad de que era lógico.

-No – respondió con una leve sonrisa de superioridad.

Aquello inquietó a Ryoma de manera preocupante. Algo le decía que la siguiente información no sería de su agrado.

-Para que te enteres, ella aceptó el ofrecimiento de ese engreído.

Una patada en el estómago le habría dolido menos. Saber que su ninfa estaba ahora entre las garras de ese petulante sujeto le revolvió las tripas. Comenzaba a notar con mayor claridad lo estúpido que había sido.

Al escuchar esa nueva información, el primer impulso fue correr a sacarla de ese maldito lugar. Pero a medida que se acercaba tuvo el presentimiento que el camino era por completo diferente. Aún así decidió ir a ese lugar y enfrentarla, de todos modos tenía que llegar a ella aunque no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de cómo traerla de vuelta. Lo increíble de todo era la necesidad que tenía de verla, quién lo hubiera pensado, él rogando por encontrarse con una mujer.

No podía afirmar que aquella rara ceremonia le había causado algo más que agotamiento y un enorme dolor de cabeza. Hasta el instante se sentía igual que de costumbre, solo una pequeña emoción que parecía revolotear dentro de él a la espera de algo. Estaba ansioso de poder averiguar qué significaba todo aquello. Lo único real era saber que amaba a esa mujer como nunca creyó amar a nadie, aun cuando jamás lo llegara a decir en voz alta.

"_Solo cuando la veas sabrás la verdad"_

Continuó caminando para despejar su mente y así pensar con más claridad cómo actuar de ahora en adelante. Recuperar a Sakuno era su meta, el problema era el método. Decidió regresar a su casa, ya se había hecho tarde y…

Ryuzaki apareció tras la siguiente esquina, la inesperada imagen lo dejó estático como una piedra. Ryoma sintió que sus emociones se agitaban igual que el agua a punto de hervir. Ella caminó sin notar su presencia, era como una bella modelo que se desliza impávida sobre una pasarela, indiferente a sus admiradores, fría como el hielo… fue cuando comenzó a distinguir la diferencia que había en ella… _¡peligro!…_ gritó su conciencia.

"_Si al verla no la reconoces, es porque seguramente su alma vaga por la oscuridad"_

Quedó momentáneamente aturdido cuando ella pasó a su lado sin reparar en su presencia. Ni siquiera la más ligera señal que lo había visto, cuando hasta el más ciego se habría dado cuenta que estaba parado ahí... su orgullo se vio un tanto agravado y a punto estuvo de voltear e irse sin encararla… Si no hubiese sido por la imperiosa necesidad de ser reconocido…

"_Solo cuando sus ojos se conecten podrás reconocerla como tuya"_

-Ryuzaki – su voz sonó tensa.

Ella como la princesa de las nieves se giró al oír su nombre. La reacción esperada habría sido que sonriera o se sonrojara al verlo, pero…

Un fuerte viento interrumpió aquella escena y el tiempo pareció detenerse para Ryoma. Cuando su mirada se posó en esos rubíes su mundo se transformó en fantasía. Fue difícil comprender la lluvia de sentimientos que se agolpó en su pecho, como un caldero hirviendo que se derrama por los costados fueron surgiendo a borbotones inexplicables emociones. Incluso notó como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, su pulso tronaba en sus oídos y su corazón quedaba de piedra ante la verdad.

"_Tú me perteneces, así como yo te pertenezco"_

Realmente era increíble sentir tantas sensaciones dentro de él y solo dirigidas a una persona. Aunque permanecía impertérrito en el exterior con un semblante tan inexpresivo como le era habitual, se sentía por completo aturdido y fatigado en su interior. Solo su orgullo le impedía derrumbarse a los pies de Sakuno y declararle su amor eterno. Por supuesto, eso era algo que jamás llegaría hacer.

-Echizen-san, ya has vuelto – el mismo tono de voz que le causaba escalofríos de placer cada vez que la oía, pero en esta ocasión tuvo el efecto de una puñalada en el pecho.

"_Si al reencontrarte con ella parece no saber de ti, entonces sabrás que su camino es la oscuridad"_

Se acercó a ella con la cautela que se tiene cuando se reconoce el peligro. Escucharla llamarlo de una manera tan formal y distante, como si nada en absoluto hubiese pasado entre ellos, estuvo a punto de quitarle la esperanza.

"_Recuerda que tú eres la esperanza que ella tiene, solo tú puedes traerla a la luz"_

Cuando solo existía una distancia mínima entre ellos, Ryoma se atrevió a rozar esas pálidas mejillas y leyó en esos ojos opacos de rubíes una tristeza indescriptible. Más dolor sintió, cuando Sakuno permaneció ausente a sus caricias, no había reacción ni brillo en sus expresiones. La luz de sus ojos era inexistente, tenía la misma apariencia fría que una muñeca de porcelana.

Ryoma no lograba encontrar una respuesta factible para sacarla de ese estado. Era difícil pensar cuando ella no se inmutaba con su presencia. Siguió demarcando sus facciones con suavidad, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente, sin abrazarla permitió que sus bocas se reencontraran… penoso fue darse cuenta que ella no mostraba la más leve emoción, seguía allí… vacía, era apenas un cascarón de la Ryuzaki que él conoció.

-Adiós – anunció con una discreta reverencia y se volteó sin más.

Se alejó como la mujer de las nieves, elegante, hermosa y con la presencia fría de los inviernos del ártico.

A Ryoma le costó recuperarse de aquella impresión. Para él, aquel beso había sido viajar al mismísimo Edén, pero no pudo obviar la trasmisión de sentimientos que percibió con aquel contacto. Pudo sentir a plenitud la soledad escalofriante y la tristeza arrolladora que había en el interior de su ninfa. Saber que él era el gran responsable de eso…

-No es agradable ver como ser pierde lo que tanto quieres.

¿Por qué? Por qué cada vez que se presentaba una dificultad, su hermano tenía que aparecer para fastidiar aún más las cosas.

-Siempre espere este momento – se burló Ryoga – sabía que tarde o temprano te vería caer.

Ignorar a Ryoga era lo más sensato que podía hacer. Pero le costaba permanecer impasible ante tanto desprecio. Le costaba comprender por qué razón su hermano disfrutaba con la desgracia ajena.

"_Existen almas que nacen en la oscuridad o que se convierten en eso"_

Se volteó de golpe para enfrentarse a su hermano y lo supo. Ryoga era la clase de persona que poseía un alma oscura, ahora que su propia alma estaba despierta conseguía vislumbrar las tinieblas en Ryoga.

-Así que ya lo sabes. Has sido un estúpido al dejar que despertaran a tu alma, ahora que tu gemela está perdida, tú mismo caerás en desgracia – su tono burlesco no inmutó a Ryoma.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Recordaba que Kintarou le había dicho que muchos caían en la oscuridad por algún sufrimiento que no lograban superar. Qué mal le había ocurrido a Ryoga para caer en esa fase.

-Por favor, Chisuske – su arrogancia asomó con todo – No te atrevas a compararme con esas estúpidas almas que se dejan vencer. Yo soy de aquellos que tenemos el privilegio de ser superiores a todos.

Ahora comprendía que su hermano era un alma oscura de nacimiento, lo cual explicaba muchas cosas de su vida. Entonces, era él uno de los causantes que Sakuno estuviera sufriendo y qué ahora vagara por la oscuridad. Miró con ferocidad a su hermano que tuvo el descaro de sonreír.

-Créeme, he hecho mucho para verte en este estado. Si te preguntas que ocurrirá ahora te lo diré. Conseguiré que ella se case con ese engreído de Atobe para que se convierta en su mujer y así tu jamás podrás recuperarla, porque ella ya no podrá oírte ni a ti ni a tu alma. Eres muy lento hermanito, aquella niña tonta ya está al borde del colapso y pronto ninguna luz llegará a ella. Ten por seguro que tus esfuerzos serán inútiles.

Ryoga se rió con una estruendosa carcajada y luego desapareció entre las sombras. Ryoma se quejó observando aquel sitio por donde su ninfa se había marchado, por largos minutos. No tenía idea que iba a ser para lograr recuperarla, por ahora lo único que le quedaba era ir en busca de su amiga y pedirle algo más que ayuda.

Una sombra tras Ryoma había estado observando toda la escena. Las cosas ya habían girado lo suficiente, ya era hora de volver a rodar todo para terminar de una vez por toda esta historia. Los hilos comenzaban su danza logrando que las marionetas bailaran a su son.

Mientras tanto, un hecho sorprendente sucede no muy lejos de allí. Una duda que puede romper más de una relación. Ann había llegado de sorpresa al departamento, una hora más temprano de lo acordado con Momo.

Al ver que éste no había llegado, decidió ordenar un poco la ropa que había comprado esa mañana y esconder el regalo que le había costado tanto encontrar. Recorrió cuanta tienda pudo hasta que dio con esa chaqueta negra que le daría un aspecto de chico malo y encajaba a la perfección con su moto, se lo imaginaba tan sexy y masculino que no pudo resistir la tentación en cuanto la vio, aunque eso significara pagar unas cuantas cuotas.

El único problema era como hallar el momento para entregárselo. Decidió que sería después de una larga noche de romance y ella para darle un sabor especial, se la pondría para desfilar para él sin nada más que eso. Ya podía ver esos ojos violetas iluminados por el deseo.

Dejaría la chaqueta en la bolsa y la escondería entre las cosas del armario, era de seguro que Momo ni cuenta se daba que había algo nuevo allí. Acomodando todo para que pareciera casual una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo llamó su atención, el corazón le dio un vuelco al imaginar que podría haber dentro… dudó… si era un regalo para ella, podría arruinar la sorpresa… pero si fingía que no sabía… la curiosidad era más fuerte.

Rápidamente sacó esa bolsita que estaba entre unas cajas de zapatos, tiró del cordón dorado que la cerraba y la volteó para dejar caer el contenido. Sus ojos grisáceos no daban crédito de lo que veían, era una bella piedra trigonal de color carmín que se deslizaba por una fina cadena de plata.

-N-no… no puede ser – balbuceó al reconocer el collar.

-¿Qué haces, Ann? – con el habitual tono alegre que solía usar.

-¿Por qué? – agitó el collar frente a Momo. Al tiempo que lagrimas desesperadas asomaban por sus angustiados ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? – dijo con un tono preocupado al verla en ese estado.

-¿Por qué tienes el collar de Sakuno? – cuestionó con vehemencia, al tiempo que mecía el colgante frente a los ojos de sorpresa de Momo.

Continuará...

* * *

Luego de esto vuelco. Les puedo decir que estamos en recta final. Si mis calculos son correctos serían a lo mucho tres capítulos más, pero confío que solo sean dos. En todo caso todo es variable.

Ahora, Cómo se las arreglara Ryoma para traer el alma de Sakuno a la luz. Qué más planeará Ryoga para perjudicar a su hermano. Por qué Momo tiene el collar de Sakuno. Mmmm solo faltan unos cuantos detalles que verán pronto. Nos vemos lo antes posible.


	19. El Lanzamiento De Los Dados

Esta vez no tarde tanto y espero que todas sigan muy bien.

Gracias como siempre por su apoyo y por cada comentario. Disfruten su lectura y lean con calma, es un tanto largo, así que no cansen sus ojos.

* * *

18. EL LANZAMIENTO DE LOS DADOS

Ann sentía que algo se despedazaba dentro de ella, su mente estaba demasiado confusa como para hilar pensamientos en ideas sensatas. Intentar asimilar los recientes hechos era en extremo complicado para su corazón. Si Momo era culpable de esto… no tenía forma de enfrentarlo.

-¿Por qué tienes el collar? – volvió a insistir, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Ann, no sé qué sucede, nunca antes he visto ese collar – su tono era sincero, pero Ann prefirió cerrar sus emociones, tenía que ser objetiva.

-Y cómo explicas que esto se encuentre en tus cosas – señaló el collar casi golpeando a Momo en la cara.

-¿Dónde encontraste eso? – dio un paso atrás algo perturbado al notar la turbulencia que se veía en Ann.

-Sabes perfectamente dónde – se dejó caer abatida sobre la cama – entre las cajas de zapatos.

Momo caminó al guardarropa con cautela. El aire tenso inundaba la habitación y era casi palpable la angustia que se percibía en ambos. Abrió las puertas para verificar las palabras de Ann o simplemente para ordenar sus ideas y hallar la manera de defenderse. Ya que advertía lo difícil que sería convencerla de su inocencia.

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo llegó ese collar a mis cosas – se paró frente a ella, la tomó de las manos y agregó – Ann, cree en mi ¿por qué tendría yo eso?

-No lo sé – se soltó del agarre y se alejó de su debilidad. Sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos solo aceptaría su palabra.

-Ann, te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto – intentó aproximarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

Ann lo observó durante diez largos segundos, la duda se reflejó con claridad en sus ojos.

-Necesito pensar – respondió casi ausente, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas se derrumbaran de sus ojos.

-¿Qué necesitas pensar? – un vozarrón salido de la desesperación - ¿No crees en mí?

-No… no es eso – se excusó con la garganta apretada al distinguir el dolor en esa mirada violeta. Tenía que alejarse y buscar el equilibrio de su mente. No podía solo aceptar su palabra, porque sabía que no podía ser neutral cuando se trataba de él.

-¿Qué haces? – Momo percibió que algo no andaba bien cuando se dio cuenta que Ann guardaba ropa en un bolso.

-Será mejor que me vaya por… unos días – la esperanza se reflejaba en sus palabras.

-No lo voy a permitir – la jaló del brazo con brusquedad y la apegó a él – Ese collar no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. No voy a dejar que eso arruine lo nuestro.

-Te equivocas – su tono fue severo casi letal – Tú sabes todo lo que he luchado para ayudar a Sakuno y ese collar era tan importante como lo demás. Si tú lo has tenido ¿Cómo crees que puedo confiar en ti?

La dureza de esa frase llegó a lo más hondo del pecho de Momo. Leía a la perfección la desconfianza que Ann tenía en él y de igual modo sabía que ella luchaba por ser imparcial. Su instinto le decía que fuera magnánimo con los deseos de Ann, que la dejara marchar hasta que las aguas se calmaran, si tan solo aquello no fuera tan doloroso.

-Si en tres días no has vuelto – Momo contuvo sus emociones bajo llave para intentar verse como un hombre comprensivo, aunque por dentro deseara apresarla en una jaula si con eso conseguía retenerla – Yo mismo iré a buscarte.

Ann sintió que se le hacía trizas el corazón. Con toda su alma quería aferrarse a ese hombre que adoraba con su vida, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que nunca estaría tranquila si la duda permanecía entre ellos. Dándose un valor que apenas sentía, juntó un par de cosas y se marchó, sin poder impedir que las lágrimas acusaran su dolor.

Al cerrar la puerta, un fuerte estrépito se oyó tras ella y un grito salvaje le avisó que el sufrimiento era compartido.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Las cosas siempre salían como las planeaba, de eso no existía ninguna duda. Era difícil permanecer impasible ante los momentos de triunfo, casi no podía contener la risa al recordar el rastro de dolor que leyó en su hermano. Y más complicado se le hacía aquello cuando sabía que esa situación podía ser permanente.

No era que odiara a Ryoma por algo en particular, simplemente se acostumbró a ser quien era y su hermano continuamente estaba en la trayectoria de sus siniestros juegos.

Juegos, siempre se trató de eso, una mera y llana diversión por el placer de ver sufrir a otros. Aunque era la primera vez que jugaba en serio con Ryoma, quién lo mandó a involucrarse en estos asuntos fuera de su alcance.

Ryoga solo quería ver hasta donde llegaba su hermano por salvar a esa tonta niña. Si esta caía o no a los abismos de la oscuridad poco le importaba, ya que la diversión era el proceso. Por eso ofreció su magnánima ayuda, solo era cuestión de mover unas cuantas piezas más para terminar de cavar la última fosa de oscuridad.

Y eso era justamente lo que pretendía conseguir ahora.

Con la sonrisa de un gozador de la vida, caminaba por los pasillos de una lujosa mansión de pisos alfombrados en tonos ciruela y paredes tapizadas en suave ocre envejecido. Las paredes ostentaban codiciadas obras de artes y en cada esquina alguna reliquia se dejaba lucir con elegancia.

Ryoga se paseaba por aquella opulencia como si el mismo fuera el dueño de todo. Al llegar al final volteó hacia la izquierda justo donde se hallaba la única puerta de acceso. Ignorando los buenos modales, Ryoga entró sin anunciarse.

-Eres el único que se atreve a ingresar sin llamar – objetó Atobe al tiempo que cogía un hielo para depositarlo en un cristalino vaso - ¿Qué buscas ahora?

-Un pequeño cambio de planes – anunció mientras se acercaba al aparador para servirse un trago – o más bien, apresurar un tanto las cosas.

-Apresurar – su tono interrogativo dejaba claro que no le gustaba la idea - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A lo obvio, por supuesto – expresó con una ladina sonrisa – mi hermano ha vuelto a la ciudad.

-Te dije que eso no era factible adelantar las cosas – lo miró ceñudo y luego se sentó en un esplendido sofá de cuero blanco – Y qué importa que haya regresado. Acaso no dijiste que eso no sería un problema.

-Las cosas cambian.

Ryoga caminó por el lugar como disfrutando de un paseo al museo, se paraba frente a cada objeto con los ojos de un crítico experto. Notaba la tensión que se generaba en el ambiente con su presencia y lo complacía enormemente. Para amenizar un tanto la situación y no provocar algún quiebre en esa sociedad, decidió ponerse serio.

-Eso no me parece – la voz arrogante de Atobe delataba lo poco acostumbrado que se hallaba con los cambios de planes - ¿Qué pretendes?

-Lo mismo que al principio – le envió una sonrisa de triunfo al alzar el vaso en son de salud, bebió un buen sorbo y comentó – tienes que convertir a Ryuzaki en tu mujer.

-Eso ya lo habías dicho. No tengo inconvenientes con esa parte, pero no puedo casarme con ella en estos momentos.

-Solo basta con que te acuestes con ella – aseguró Ryoga – te aseguro que una vez eso ocurra, ella será exactamente la mujer que deseas.

-Lo haces sonar sencillo – Atobe bebió un poco de escoses – Pero no creo que ella esté muy dispuesta a eso, apenas y estamos conociéndonos.

-Te equivocas. Es en estos momentos cuando tienes que actuar. Como te dije, mi hermano a regresado y eso te traerá problemas.

-Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que tu hermano jamás se rebajaría a ir por una mujer, mucho menos por una que casi vive con otro hombre y que él mismo rechazó.

-Ya te lo dije, las cosas cambian – Ryoga seguía tan relajado como era habitual y solo esperaba que Atobe accediera a sus propuestas.

-Dices que tu hermano irá tras Ryuzaki y que para evitarlo tengo que acostarme con ella – recapituló seriamente - ¿Por qué tendría yo que prestarme para algo así? Me interesa esa niña, pero ni pienses que voy a ser uno de esos hombres que se pelean por mujeres. Y por lo que me has contado, dudo que tu hermano sea uno de eso.

-Ryoma no es de los que pelean por ninguna mujer – afirmó con orgullo de ser un Echizen – Pero este caso es distinto. ¿Qué harías tú si pierdes tu mayor tesoro?

Atobe paseó la vista en la dirección que le apuntaba Ryoga. Giró por todo el cuarto finamente decorado con los mejores materiales que podía comprar y las delicadas piezas de artes que entregaban a todo el lugar un aire de sofisticación inigualable. No cabía duda que el dinero no era un problema y que vivir con esos lujos era parte importante en su vida.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces no importa lo que haga.

-Ya te lo dije – interrumpió Ryoga – Una vez que conviertas a Ryuzaki en tu mujer, tenlo por seguro que nunca más podrá estar con Ryoma. Ella será la muñeca que tú deseas y nadie podrá quitártela.

Atobe observó con recelo a Ryoga, no era muy fácil comprender el significado de esas palabras. Percibía un código escondido en ese mensaje, algo secreto que estaba fuera de su entendimiento. Pero si Ryoga tenía razón, entonces Ryuzaki sería la mujer perfecta para él.

-Veré que puedo hacer. Tampoco soy de los hombres que ruegan a nadie y mucho menos a una mujer.

-Si sabes jugar tus cartas, tu orgullo quedará intacto.

Ambos hombres bebieron luego de hacer un sutil brindis. Ryoga había conseguido adelantar las cosas para su conveniencia. Si conocía a Atobe como creía hacerlo, sabía que este no tardaría más de unos días en ir por Ryuzaki. Era fácil manejar a un hombre con tal orgullo, aunque no era de los que rogaba por una mujer, tampoco era de los que se deja ganar sin pelear.

Lástima que no estuviera en sus manos conseguir aquello. Él solo podía actuar como el titiritero, pero no como el títere. Para Ryoga todo esto estaba resultando de lo más divertido y pensar que estuvo a punto de no volver a Tokio. De no ser por ese incidente con esa niña tonta, se habría perdido la entretención.

Jamás pensó que esa alma pura pudiera ser la correcta para Ryoma. Tenía que admitirlo, si no hubiese sido así, lo más probable es que no se hubiese involucrado o quizás sí. Además, fastidiar a ese grupo de renegados también era un aliciente a sus travesuras.

Ryoga pertenecía al grupo de almas Shikei, aquellas que nacen impuras y que nunca tendrán la posibilidad de hallar a su otra mitad, porque simplemente no existen y tampoco les afecta. Este tipo de almas son superiores a cualquier otra, las únicas que igualan su poder son las almas Masshiroi. Negro y blanco respectivamente, es el equilibrio del universo para que la oscuridad no gobierne sin impunidad.

El objetivo de estas almas oscuras es un misterio. Cada una actúa para su propia conveniencia o diversión. El sufrimiento ajeno no es de su incumbencia. Ya que para ellas el dolor no significa nada en absoluto, es solo una más de las emociones humanas con las cuales tienen que convivir. Ryoga es de los que disfrutan la angustia humana como lo haría un niño con un delicioso helado.

A diferencia de las almas Saigo que actúan con el único propósito de hacer sufrir a las almas puras. Su principal motivación es la venganza. Ya que ellas tuvieron la desdicha de ser conducidas a la oscuridad, desean lo mismo para las otras. Viviendo en constante empeño por lograr que un alma Shiroi se convierta en Shizumu.

Para Ryoga este grupo de almas son despreciables e inferiores, por eso nunca colabora con ellos y solo hace lo que mejor le plazca. Como él mismo piensa, no saben divertirse y actuar por mera venganza es una absurda estupidez infantil. Aunque no se podría afirmar que su proceder sea mejor que la de ellos. Pero como ellos se consideran la nobleza de las almas, quién puede discutir con ellos.

**0o0o0o0o**

_Zero se paseaba inquieto de un lado para otro esperando las noticias que traería Dai Ni, sobre la tonta alma. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no podía decir que era lo que sucedía. Desde que había despertado en la mañana el aire parecía enrarecido como si intentara advertirle de algo._

_ -Zero-sama – lo llamó Dai Ichi algo tenso – los demás ya han llegado._

_ -¿Dónde están? _

_ -En la sala principal – su voz transmitía un nerviosismo inusual._

_Aquello no estaba bien. Juntarse en la sala principal podría ser peligroso. Negó con la cabeza, estaba siendo demasiado paranoico. Todas las reuniones importantes se habían realizado en ese lugar y esta era una de esas._

_Cuando llegaron a la sala principal, solo un par de candelabros alumbraba todo. La habitación como era habitual estaba desocupada y solo la presencia de sus miembros le otorgaba vida a la sala. Cuando Zero se sentó en el fondo del cuarto y los demás se dispusieron en orden a cada lado, entonces Dai Ni se dispuso a hablar._

_ -Lo hemos confirmado. El alma de Echizen ha sido liberada._

_ -¡Maldita sea! – gruñó Zero y azotó su puño contra el piso – Cómo se supone que eso fue posible._

_ -Lo siento, Zero-sama – se adelantó Dai San – Pero que Echizen fuera a Osaka no estaba en nuestros planes. Como ya debe saber allá se encuentran los guardianes de almas más antiguos de Japón._

_ -Pero tenemos una buena noticia – se aventuró Dai Ichi – Ya sabemos quién interfería con nuestros asuntos._

_ -¿Quién?_

_ -Echizen Ryoga – su tono alegre hacía pensar que los problemas se habían acabado._

_Zero miró rápidamente hacia Dai Ni, quien era el mejor informante que tenían y esperó respuesta._

_ -Es cierto – su voz mesurada no auguraba nada bueno – El problema es que hemos constatado que es un alma Shikei. Y al parecer también está detrás de la tonta alma._

_ -¡Malditos infiernos! Esos dos hermanos nos están causando más de un problema – golpeó con rudeza el piso de tatami._

_ -Al menos ya sabemos contra quien competimos – comentó Dai Ichi para apaciguar los ánimos._

_ -No podemos permitir que Ryoga se salga con la suya, para él esto no significa nada. Seremos nosotros quienes logremos que Ryuzaki y Echizen caigan por completo en la oscuridad._

_ -También iremos por Echizen – preguntó Dai Ichi – pensé que solo sería por la tonta alma._

_ -Ahora que ambas almas están despiertas no podemos desperdiciar nuestra oportunidad – comentó Zero – Creo que es hora de utilizar el collar._

_ -E-el c-collar – repitió Dai Ichi. Zero lo fulminó con la mirada y preguntó en un tono peligrosamente suave._

_ -¿Dónde está el collar?_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la persona menos pensada apareció para perturbar a toda la concurrencia.

-Aquí – Ann con ojos incrédulos dejaba colgar el collar entre sus dedos – H-hermano…

-¡Ann! Qué haces tú acá.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre toda la sala principal. Todo el grupo pareció convertirse en fría piedra y nadie se atrevió a mover un músculo de su cuerpo. Los planes comenzaban a desbaratarse como un juego de dominó y ellos no estaban preparados para este nuevo conflicto.

-¿Qué… qué hago acá? – repitió perturbada. A luces todos sabían que eso no era lo más importante – Qué significa todo esto.

-Ann-san – murmuró Kamio con un claro toque de angustia.

-Tú – la furia era palpable en Ann, al mirar a Kamio lo supo – fuiste tú… el collar que estaba en mi casa, tú lo dejaste allí.

Kamio no pudo más que sonrojarse al ser descubierto y temblar al sentir los ojos asesinos de ambos Tachibana sobre él. En un acto de celos absurdos había tenido el impulso de dañar esa relación. Así que sin pensar ni siquiera un segundo, había llevado el collar de la tonta alma al departamento de Momo y colocado entre las cosas de él.

No tenía la menor duda que cuando Ann lo encontrara desconfiaría de ese idiota y lo más seguro es que no creyera ni una sola palabra de disculpa. Al verla allí de pie con el collar entre sus bellas manos confirmaba sus sospechas. Ya que siempre que Ann tenía un problema o duda en algo recurría a su hermano. Claro que este no había sido el mejor momento para eso…. Solo sentir la mirada de Tachibana y sus compañeros sobre él, estaba siendo torturante.

-¡Salgan todos! – vociferó Kipei – y tú… Kamio, después hablaremos de esto.

Éste solo atinó a gesticular una reverencia, el miedo de enfrentarse a él era superior a cualquier otra cosa. Todo el grupo salió lo más rápido que pudo, la furia que percibían en su jefe era sofocante y ninguno se atrevería a desafiar esa orden. La farsa había caído.

Ann sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y su mente estaba al borde del colapso. Lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos instantes era en extremo inverosímil como para planteárselo, todavía no conseguía tragar lo que había escuchado minutos antes. No lograba enderezar el rostro para mirar a su hermano, percibía que si lo hacía su mundo se derrumbaría al infierno.

-Ann, porqué has venido – era imposible que la voz de su hermano sonara tan calma y amable como siempre.

-Es lo único que tienes para decirme – lo acusó con dolor – acaso no piensas darme una explicación sobre toda esta… basura. Todo este tiempo has sido nuestro enemigo, te he pedido consejo y tú solo te reías de mí.

-Nosotros no somos enemigos. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

No tuvo más remedio que bufar furiosa. ¿Qué todo esto no tenía nada que ver con ella? Es que acaso su misión no era más que una jugarreta de niña mimada. Y pensar que había dudado de Momo por esto.

-Nunca tuviste la intención de ayudarme. No puedo creer que haya sido tan ciega. Es por eso que siempre me decías que no despertara a mi alma, eso no te convenía. Me has mentido todo este tiempo…

De repente una idea le vino a la cabeza y la dejó paralizada. No podía ser, su hermano no se atrevería a cometer semejante maldad con ella.

-Kipei, lo de mis sueños – a penas y lograba sacar esa frase de su boca – tuviste el valor de…

-Tenía que hacerlo – respondió sereno – No podía permitir que arruinaras mis planes con tus sueños. Tengo que agradecerte sí, que me hayas contado que vendría un alma pura a este lugar, gracias a eso pudimos estar preparados. Cuando ella llegó, tus poderes tenían que ser sellados o si no me habrías causados muchos inconvenientes. Tu conexión con esa chica fue muy fuerte y considerando lo cercana que eras a Echizen. No podíamos correr riesgos de que te dieras cuenta de nuestros planes.

-Eres un maldito. Cómo puedes hablar de esto como si nada importara. Esa era mi misión y yo confiaba en ti. Cómo pudiste.

-Nada a cambiando – Tachibana continuaba de pie sin inmutarse por ver a su hermana en tal estado de perturbación – tu siempre serás mi hermana y yo haré cualquier cosa para protegerte.

-Kipei… acaso crees que aceptaré aquello sin más.

Alzó sus ojos grisáceos que ya se teñían de zafiro para darle frente a su hermano. Sentía que su cuerpo se resistía a obedecerla y su mente rogaba por no ver la verdad. Cuando sus miradas se unieron en el mismo canal, lo supo. Ann percibió como su alma reconocía lo que ella jamás podría haber hecho en circunstancias normales, solo ahora podía leer en esos ojos la verdad de su alma y eso era un asunto que partía su corazón.

Acababa de comprobar que su vida ya no tenía nada que ver con la de su hermano. No existía esperanza alguna para un alma como la de Kipei, él ya se había entregado a la oscuridad y disfrutaba esa vida. Respiró con profundidad, era la hora de aceptar la realidad que siempre estuvo frente a ella. Amaba a su hermano, pero había cosas que sencillamente ya no podía hacer por él.

-Tú… escogiste un camino muy opuesto al mío y yo nunca permitiré que algo así me pase. No sé qué ocurrió contigo ni me interesa, solo sé que estoy desilusionada de ti.

Sus palabras fueron duras e irrevocables. Por mucho que el dolor de perder a su hermano superara sus fuerzas, ya no había razón para llorar por lo que no se podía cambiar. Solo quedaba la despedida.

-Y también te desilusionará tu amiguita – la voz de Kipei sonaba a leve sarcasmo y diversión.

Hace mucho tiempo que Kipei había dejado que su alma fuera consumida casi por completo por la oscuridad. La única luz que tenía era Ann y si ella lo rechazaba por completo, entonces ya no tenía impedimentos para negar su esencia.

Las razones por las que había caído en el abismo a estas alturas eran insignificantes, solo había sido demasiado débil para enfrentarlo o simplemente la tentación de la oscuridad había sido más fuerte. No estaba conforme con esto, pero ahora su único objetivo era ver que otros vivieran lo mismo que él.

-No dejaré que eso ocurra. Sakuno no es como tú.

-Siempre tan ingenua, hermanita. Si piensas que soy el único que está detrás de esa alma estás muy equivocada. Además, tu querida amiga ya no tiene salvación.

-Estoy segura que Ryoma no dejará que esto termine así – caminó hacia la puerta – Y haré lo imposible por ayudarlo.

-Supongo que esta es la última vez que nos vemos – Tachibana se acercó a ella para acariciar su mejilla – Ann, el mundo nunca ha sido color de rosa.

Con el corazón lacerado por el dolor, Ann cerró la puerta. Desde el momento en que leyó en los ojos de su hermano, supo que nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer serviría para ayudarlo y eso desquebrajaba sus emociones.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Ya habían transcurrido dos días de su encuentro con Sakuno. Resultados de aquello cero. Y las cosas parecían no tener intención de mejorar. Estaba en un callejón cerrado sin posibilidad de retorno, comenzaba a sentir la fatiga de su alma y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

No tenía más opción que ir por Ann, sabía que no sería el invitado mejor recibido de la historia y que probablemente su amiga terminaría cerrándole la puerta en la cara, pero un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer… aquello sonaba absurdo y aún así se encaminó al departamento de Momo, sin imaginar el estropicio que allí había ocurrido.

Ryoma todavía no podía convencerse que su bella ninfa estuviera convertida en puro hielo. Casi era como verse a sí mismo frente a un espejo y lo odiaba. Ryuzaki no era una mujer para vivir en los fríos glaciales, ella era una criatura cálida que debía habitar un frondoso bosque lleno de vida y alegría. Tenía que restaurar su hábitat antes que los témpanos se convirtieran en milenarios glaciales.

Al llegar al departamento de Momo, estuvo un par de minutos esperando que alguien le abriera, por más que tocaba el timbre nadie hacia señales de haberlo escuchado. Se habría convencido que estaba deshabitado de no ser por el murmullo incoherente que se dejaba escuchar a través de la puerta. Quizás la pareja estuviera ocupada…

-¿Q-qué… q-quieres? – se abrió la puerta y la aparición de un Momoshiro salido de un tornado se dejó ver.

Ryoma no tuvo que hacer mucho análisis para saber que Momo estaba ebrio, ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones en estados similares y no le sorprendería de no ser por un solo detalle. Momo jamás se atrevería a estar en ese estado frente a Ann y si vivían juntos… bufó, tenían que suceder problemas justo cuando él estaba al tope de ellos.

-E-echizen – canturreó Momo con la voz patosa – Al finnnn… a-apare… ces.

-¿Ann?

El rostro de Momo se desencajó dolorosamente. Ryoma sacudió la cabeza con resignación y luego se adentró al departamento con su amigo colgado del cuello. Cuando logró que este cayera sobre el sofá, fue a preparar un café extra cargado. Aunque no deseaba ser un egoísta tenía que saber que estaba pasando y ver como hallar sus propias respuestas.

-Bebe – le dijo unos minutos después.

Como Momo estaba roncando hace rato, Ryoma no tuvo la menor consideración de vaciarle un jarro repleto de agua para despertarlo. Además no soportaba ver a su amigo en semejante estado por una mujer, aunque esta fuera su amiga. Ya que él mismo prefería viajar por el infierno a comportarse de manera tan denigrante. Un hombre tenía que conservar su orgullo.

-¡D-demonio! Está frío – gritó meneando la cabeza.

-Ahora bebe – le colocó el vaso entre las manos y lo obligó a beber.

-Esto está a-asqueroso.

-Bebe – forzó la taza para que Momo no pudiera negarse.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Momo ya recobraba en algo sus sentidos se dio cuenta de la realidad.

-¡Tú, maldito bastardo! – lo acusó con pesar – todo esto es tu culpa.

-Habla – se sentó frente a él y con fría indiferencia espero que Momo se desahogara.

La conversación no fue muy fluida, pero Ryoma logró entender lo principal del asunto y estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, aunque no se limitó a decirlo. Se quedó meditando sobre todo el asunto y recordó aquel collar que una vez había tenido entre sus manos. Ahora comprendía exactamente qué había pasado, sus almas habían entrado en contacto.

El collar tenía que recuperarlo. Algo le decía que eso podría ser de gran ayuda. Se paró de golpe, tenía que ir por Ann y ver cómo arreglar todo este dilema.

-Echizen – su voz era pausada y más entendible.

Cuando Ryoma se volteó, el puñetazo que le azotó la mejilla izquierda no se lo quitó nadie. En un instante cayó sobre el sofá que recién estaba ocupado y este con el impulso se dio vuelta arrastrando a Ryoma con él, que escupió un insulto impronunciable. Un hilito de sangre afloró sobre su labio y la rabia cubrió sus ojos, por mucho que él tuviera una relación indirecta en sus conflictos con Ann, no estaba dispuesto a ser atacado sin presentar defensa.

-Párate, todavía no terminó contigo – Momo empuñó las manos en son de ataque, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por permanecer recto.

-No pelearé contigo – apretó la mandíbula para contenerse. Ganas de pelearse con su amigo no le faltaban, pero tenía que ser considerado con un borracho y además, no tenía mucho tiempo para esto.

-¿Compasión? – se mofó, sin dejar de estar en posición de pelea – o ¿Cobardía?

Los ojos de Ryoma se achicaron en una delgada línea de ira. Sabía que solo estaba provocándolo y que tenía que ignorarlo. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos se fueron por un tubo al esquivar un nuevo puñetazo de Momo.

Momoshiro cayó sobre el sofá volteado, pero con agilidad impensada se giró para lanzar una patada a las piernas de Ryoma, éste quedando desestabilizado colisionó contra la muralla y decidió enfrentarlo, ya que sabía que mientras permaneciera dominado por la furia nunca se calmaría y él mismo se estaba sintiendo ahogado por pelear.

Amigos de toda la vida comenzaron un violento enfrentamiento, destrozando todo a su paso. Una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas por doquier, adornos que volaban a quebrase en algún rincón y muebles que sufrían con los azotes que recibían. Continuaron con su lucha insensata por largos minutos, el cansancio era notable para los dos. Aun así seguía descargando sus emociones frustradas en el otro, sin considerar los daños que se estaban provocando.

Concentrados en la lucha, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Eres un maldito, Echizen – gritó Momo cuando lanzó un derechazo al estomago indefenso de Ryoma, quien escupió ante el impacto.

Ryoma expulsó un gruñido salvaje para contrarrestar el ataque con un gancho de izquierda que fue a parar justo en la quijada de Momo y luego se lanzó contra él para poder inmovilizarlo. Comenzaron a forcejear con violencia girando de un lado a otro, intentando dominar cada uno a su oponente.

Justo cuando parecía que Ryoma tomaba la delantera, una cascada de hielo y agua cayó sobre ambos contrincantes. Ninguno pudo contener el grito desesperado al recibir tan grato ataque a sus sentidos. Sus cuerpos calentados por la feroz contienda se vieron drásticamente enfriado por el glacial líquido.

-Ya enfriaron sus cabezas – como siempre Fuji aparecía en los momentos menos esperados – o desean un poco más.

Ambos se giraron a ver Fuji que les sonreía con aquella siniestra mirada. Entre los dos se ayudaron a ponerse en pie como buenos amigos. El frío les calaba los huesos, los labios ya comenzaba a ponerse algo azulados. Aunque considerando el estado deplorable que presentaban sus rostros amoratados, aquel azul era una nimiedad.

-¿Café? – les dijo al tiempo que cargaba una tetera con agua hirviendo.

-Maldito, Fuji – rezongó Momo cuando se dejaba caer sobre el único sillón que quedo en pie – tenías qué hacer eso.

-La única forma de apagar el fuego es con agua – expresó con toda inocencia.

Ryoma enderezó una silla y se sentó al tiempo que sorbía un buen trago de café humeante. No podía evitarlo, pero se sentía tan bien como si hubiera estado en un centro de relajamiento. A veces un hombre necesitaba una buena lucha para renacer.

-¡Auch! – objetó Momo cuando la taza tocó su labio herido – podrías haberme golpeado en otra parte, ahora como miraré a Ann a la cara.

Cómo si él hubiese considerado ese detalle cuando lo atacó, rompiéndole el labio inferior y dejando su cuerpo harto maltratado por lo desconsiderados golpes. Creía que al menos una costilla estuviera quebrada, por no decir que los innumerables hematomas que aparecieran sobre su piel dolieran menos.

-Te estaba buscando, Echizen – la seriedad que puso en esas palabras le dio escalofríos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – dijo de mala gana.

Entonces fue cuando lo miró directamente a los ojos. Fuji abrió sus orbes azul cielo y esperó a que Ryoma leyera en él lo que creía saber. No hubo dudas que Ryoma se dio cuenta que Fuji era un alma superior, eso explicaba muchas cosas y dejaba unas cuantas dudas. Cómo era posible que un tipo tan siniestro como Syusuke pudiera tener un alma Masshiroi, en dónde estaba la pureza en aquel sujeto tan sádico y retorcido.

-Es hora de que conozcas a una persona – le comunicó con tono solemne.

-Quién – a esas alturas ya nada le sorprendía.

-Mi abuela. Ella ha estado esperando por conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo y este es el momento justo para eso.

-Esperen un momento – interrumpió Momo – Ryoma primero tiene que ayudarme a buscar a Ann.

-Deja de lloriquear – Fuji se detuvo para dirigirse a la puerta – Tachibana-san está en casa de Osakada-san, si realmente la quieres debes apresurarte a ir con ella. Ha sufrido un golpe inesperado y su alma está vulnerable.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Está herida? – cualquier rastro de ebriedad se había extinguido al escuchar esas palabras.

-Solo ve.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Momo buscó una chaqueta y corrió piso abajo para ir en busca de su apreciada Ann, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que afuera hacía un frío cortante y aún estaba mojado. Pero que puede importar aquello cuando la persona más importante de su vida lo necesitaba.

-Ahora vamos – Fuji se dirigió a Ryoma – no tenemos mucho tiempo para esto.

-Qué quieres decir.

-Cuando lleguemos donde mi abuela, ella te explicará todo.

Ryoma no tenía otra opción más que seguir a Fuji. Sentía que su propia alma había reconocido en ese sujeto el camino a la luz. Cosas más raras sucedía y no tenía tiempo para averiguar si era o no verdad todo eso, lo mejor era ir para asegurarse.

Pocos minutos después llegaban a su propio departamento. Ryoma no cuestionó nada de lo extraño que parecía todo esto y siguió en silencio. Hasta que llegaron a su propio piso frente a su puerta, giró confuso y Fuji con llaves sacadas de quizás donde entró a su casa.

-Al fin han llegado – la voz pausada de la anciana se dejó oír desde la entrada.

-Lo siento, abuela. Pero hubo unos cuantos inconvenientes.

La anciana observó a Ryoma detalladamente y no le pasó por alto el estado físico que presentaba. Meneó la cabeza en señal de disgusto y murmuró algo como ¡Hombres!

-Pasen – anunció como si fuera la dueña de casa, y les hizo señas para que se acercaran – Siéntense.

Sin dejar de observar a la anciana que parecía haberse apoderado de su sala, se acercó al sillón más lejano. Y de pronto la señora Akagi levantó un mantel que cubría la mesita de centro e invitó a los chicos a compartir un té con ella. Ryoma quedo absorto al ver el juego de té que solía usar Sakuno, pero más al considerar la confianza de la mujer. Hubiese querido huir de su propia casa o expulsarlos, no tenía tiempo para estar jugando al caballero educado con una anciana.

-Eres un chico bastante obstinado y orgulloso. Es increíble que seas tú el alma gemela de la dulce Sakuno.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo – se burló Fuji al notar la tensión en Ryoma.

-Sabes que ella está al borde de caer en el abismo – comentó y esperó que Ryoma lo reconociera – y debes saber que tú eres el único que puede salvarla. Sin embargo, estás dispuesto a eso o es demasiado para ti.

Los ojos burlones de la anciana no pasaron desapercibido para Ryoma, tenía un peculiar parecido con su sádico nieto. Aquella mujer lo estaba desafiando para que aceptara sus términos. Fuji debió haber informado muy bien a su abuela sobre la personalidad competitiva que poseía, sabía que si lanzaba un reto él lo cogería con todo.

Una leve mueca de arrogancia asomó en sus labios. Ryoma no podía expresar mejor sus intenciones de hacer cualquier cosa por llegar a Sakuno. No tenía idea de lo que la anciana le haría hacer, pero no existía nada que pudiera intimidarlo para negarse.

-Veo que ya has tomado una decisión – la perspicacia en esos ojos azules le indicaba que leía a la perfección sus gestos e intenciones.

La anciana Akagi bebió tranquilamente un sorbo de té, se limpio los labios con delicadeza y volvió a ponerse cómoda en el sofá que estaba. Dejó que el silencio se prolongara con toda intención de tensar el ambiente, era agradable crear una escena de suspenso. Notaba como aquel orgulloso chico quería mandar todo al infierno por su demora, pero tenía que tener paciencia, lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

-Antes que continuemos tienes que saber algo de suma importancia – le tensión se hizo más palpable.

-Yo le explico, abuela – interrumpió Fuji.

-Que sea rápido. Se está haciendo tarde y quiero volver pronto a mi casa.

-Ryoma, la única forma de rescatar a Sakuno-san es a través de sus almas – el aludido arrugó la frente en señal interrogante – Crearemos un portal para que puedas conectarte con ella y tendrás que hacer todo lo posible para que te reconozca.

Fuji le explicó que él era el único con el poder suficiente para realizar el ritual que conseguiría abrir el portal espiritual, era necesario que una persona tuviera un alma Masshiroi para hacerlo, ya que aparte de las Shikai, ellas son las únicas capaces de conocer el camino de los lazos de almas. Una vía en donde se pueden conectar las almas completas.

Le informó que para hacer posible la conexión entre su alma y la de Sakuno, él tendría que entran en un proceso de trance espectral. Ya que al mismo tiempo que el portal se abre, su alma se desliga de su cuerpo. Debido que el sendero a recorrer solo es transitable para una esencia etérea. Mientras todo este fantástico proceso está en marcha, su cuerpo sería velado y protegido por los poderes de su abuela. Una antigua sacerdotisa.

Fue cuando Ryoma se enteró que su departamento estaba siendo resguardado por una especie de escudo protector. El cual estaba funcionando desde el mismo día del incendio en el departamento de Ann.

-Fuji siempre supo que ustedes dos estaban destinados – le informó la anciana – y la única manera de ayudarlos era teniéndolos a ambos en el mismo lugar. Nada de esto habría sido necesario si ciertas personas no hubieran querido lastimar a Sakuno.

-Usted quemó el departamento – logró esbozar con sorpresa, ¿la anciana era pirómana?

-¿Y cómo piensas que yo podría hacer algo así? – se burló – No, pero aprovechamos la oportunidad para que ustedes se quedaran a vivir juntos.

Entonces le comentó como Fuji había logrado incentivado a Momo para que persuadiera a Ann que se fuera a vivir con él. No es que hubiese sido una tarea muy complicada, pero tenían que ser rápidos antes que el hermano de Ann interviniera. Sabían que una vez compartieran residencia nadie podría separarlos tan fácilmente.

-Si has comprendido todo esto. Solo queda una cosa que decirte – agregó la anciana.

-Ryoma, una vez que entres en el portal, perderás la noción de la realidad y solo podrás contar contigo mismo. Tu única misión será encontrar el alma de Sakuno, una vez que lo logres tendrás que hacer lo imposible para que ella te reconozca. Cuando eso suceda estarás a salvo.

-Esto te servirá – interrumpió la anciana.

De su bolso sacó el collar perdido de Sakuno. Sin mucha demora le contó como lo había recuperado de las manos de Ann y Ryoma no podía creer semejante historia. El mismo Tachibana era culpable de hacer sufrir a Sakuno. Esto cada vez tomaba un matiz más siniestro e imposible de creer, sabía que días atrás toda esta locura habría sido desechada al instante.

-El collar será como tu brújula, nunca dudes de su poder, confía plenamente en tu instinto para usarlo y te llevará directamente a ella – le afirmó Fuji.

Ryoma tomó el collar entre sus manos, una fuerte energía atravesó sus venas y su alma pareció sentir el mismo impacto. Todos sus sentidos burbujearon dentro de él como agua hirviendo. La sentía, ella estaba cerca.

-Solo queda una cosa por decirte – la anciana se paró en frente de Ryoma y con mirada penetrante le advirtió – si no logras dar con ella y te pierdes en los laberintos que existen, tu alma se convertirá en una esencia errante. Al igual que Sakuno, te perderás en la oscuridad. Nunca debes perder la esperanza. Solo tienes que hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible y todo saldrá bien.

A Ryoma no era que le importara mucho aquello, pero algo muy distinto era Sakuno. Quizás si el perdiera su alma en la oscuridad no fuera la gran cosa, después de todo nunca tuvo la menor intención de amar a nadie. Si su bella ninfa no existiera, él ignoraría todo esto y viviría su vida tal cual lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-Echizen – llamó Fuji con seriedad – solo tienes un par de horas para cumplir tu misión.

-Lo sé – refunfuñó cansado. Si no perdería su alma y todo eso.

-No lo digo por ti – aseguró al interpretar sus pensamientos – Si no logras que el alma de Sakuno te reconozca en tres horas, nunca lo harás.

-De qué hablas – soltó la anciana sorprendida – dije que se apurara, pero puede tomarse varios días si es necesario. Aunque no me gustaría pasar aquí la noche.

-Ryoga ya movió sus hilos. Si consigue lo que quiere, esta misma noche Sakuno se perderá por completo. Si ella se entrega a Atobe, nunca más podrá escuchar tu voz.

De un salto se paró listo para el ataque, no iba a permitir que nadie tocará a su ninfa y mucho menos ese desagradable de Atobe.

-¡Detente! – gritó la anciana cuando advirtió las intenciones de Ryoma – nada podrás hacer si vas ahora. Ella no te reconoce, tu único camino es este.

-Tienes que calmarte – lo detuvo Fuji con fuerza – usa toda esa energía y rabia para ayudarla. Aún tienes tiempo, solo no te pases de las dos horas.

-¿Dos? – lo miró molesto.

-Solo tienes una hora – confirmó – en estos momentos Atobe está por llegar a donde Sakuno.

Las palabras de Fuji le provocaron escalofríos. Aquel sujeto parecía tener poderes más allá de lo natural. No sabía si deseaba conocer aquello o mejor ignorarlo, su mente tenía demasiada información todavía por procesar. El asunto de las almas gemela aún seguía siendo un hecho cuestionable.

Syusuke leyó a la perfección las dudas de Ryoma, en aquel momento sonrió con esa característica malicia y diversión en su rostro. Un pellizco de su abuela le borró la alegría.

-No necesitamos más confusiones – le reprendió.

-Está bien – accedió a sacar un celular del bolsillo y se lo pasó a Ryoma.

Debido a la intriga no se demoró mucho en comprender todo. Tenía varios mensajes de parte de Eiji que le avisaban de los pasos de Ryoga, Keigo y Tachibana. Al parecer tenía todo controlado a la perfección, realmente este sujeto era siniestro.

-Eiji, también – se preparó para recibir respuesta.

-No. Él solo es un alma incompleta tan pura como un niño.

-Ya basta de tanta palabrería, tenemos que empezar ahora – la señora Akagi se puso en pie.

_Los dados ya habían sido lanzados, giraron y giraron un par de veces._

_El resultado dependerá de quien obtenga el mayor resultado._

_Ryoma estaba preparado para separarse de su alma y jugar al todo por el todo con el fin de reencontrarse con Sakuno. Nunca pensó que su lucha tuviera que ver con algo tan sentimental como el amor…. Pero amaba a esa mujer…_

_Por otro lado, Tachibana no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en sus deseos. Acabaría con ese par de almas gemelas, les haría entrar en el mundo de la oscuridad que lo cobijaba, cueste lo que cueste. Ya no tenía nada que perder._

_El único que disfrutaba todo este asunto era Ryoga. Casi se sentía como un espectador preferencial _

_en el estreno de la película más esperada del año._

_Los dados giran y quién será el ganador._

Un poco más y será el fin.... Hasta la próxima

* * *

Muchas cosas pasaron y muchas más pasaran. Al fin nos damos cuenta de quienes son quien en esta historia. Ahora nos queda ver cómo llegara Ryoma a conectarse con Sakuno y si podrá lograrlo antes que Atobe cumpla su objetivo.

Queridas lectoras nos encontramos la próxima semana, si nada impide que escriba con fluidez. Chau.


	20. Claroscuro

Felices Navidades a todos... un poquito tarde, pero al fin logré volver. Fin de año es un tanto complicado para ir con calma, quería publicar el capítulo el 24 y por varios motivos me fue imposible.

Gracias chicas por el apoyo que siempre me han entregado y como un mínimo regalo de navidad tardío les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. No les adelanto nada, nos vemos al final.

* * *

19. CLAROSCURO

Si en estos momentos Nanjiro lo viera en esta descabellada travesía, es más que seguro que tendría un ataque de risa que no pararía hasta hartarse y para colmo tendría la gentileza de recordarle sus bobalicones actos durante mucho más tiempo, el resto de su vida no sería tiempo suficiente.

Recostado sobre su confortable lecho, esperaba que Fuji iniciara o terminara lo que tuviera que hacer. En realidad, no tenía muy claro en qué etapa se encontraban, ya que a diferencia de su anterior experiencia no ocurrió nada extraordinario o fantasioso que diera señales de algo. Lo único que aducía algún suceso era el sueño que parecía no querer esperar, sus párpados se sentían densos como si estuvieran hechos de concreto.

-Echizen – la voz de Fuji parecía un lejano murmullo – Recuerda siempre cuál es tu misión. Tienes que estar preparado para todos los obstáculos que se te presenten.

Más y más consejos que con mucho esfuerzo lograba retener una mínima parte, si en toda esa información existía algo de suma importancia que debería recordar, se encargaría de hacerle pagar a Fuji por no haberle dicho antes. Aunque poco podría importar aquello si su alma y la de Sakuno quedaban presa en la oscuridad.

Al fin se dejó vencer por el insondable sueño que se apoderó de él en pocos minutos. Todo dejó de existir a su alrededor, sus sentidos se alejaron de su inerte cuerpo y pareció caer en una inconsciencia absoluta, imposibilitado para actuar en cualquier eventualidad. Quizás había muerto o quizás no…. Si lo pensaba bien _¿Acaso importaba?_

_"Es hora"_ – su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente – _"No queda tiempo, vamos"_

No alcanzaba a relacionar bien el mensaje, solo percibía inconexas ideas que no conferían ninguna respuesta coherente… _¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿A dónde tenía que ir?_ Las preguntas brincaban arrolladoras en su cabeza. Un dolor laceró su pecho de manera brutal, jadeó abruptamente y se llevó las manos a las sienes.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos se hallaba rodeado de una oscuridad indescriptible, aunque no podía definirse aquel lugar como oscuridad total. Era difícil explicar aquella zona ausente de color, porque eso era, un área que se veía negra sin nada que pudiera proporcionarle alguna referencia. Aun así, él podía distinguir su cuerpo tan claro como si estuviese bajo el sol. Se sentía como una obra barroca que se especializa en el claroscuro, en donde un volumen iluminado contrasta con las sombras oscuras.

Ryoma alzó sus manos frente a él y notó con claridad cada rasgo de ellas, el color mate de los dedos y más pálidas sus palmas. Observó hacia el frente, hacia cada costado de él sin moverse de donde estaba… nada… solo negrura y soledad. Ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir su postura. Si estaba de pie o tumbado en el suelo era indefinido…. Masculló una maldición… ni siquiera un eco.

Alzó ambas manos y se desordenó el cabello con violencia, odiaba las cosas ininteligibles y molestas como esta…. _¿Quién lo mandaba a fijarse en la única mujer capaz de ponerlo de rodillas?..._ Cuando consiguió relajarse, intentó moverse. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía mover sus pies. Un paso tras otro hacia el frente, al menos con eso podía decir que estaba parado sobre sí.

Se giró sobre su eje, buscando alguna señal que le sirviera como punto de partida… negro… negro…. Y más negro.

_¿Hacia dónde tenía que caminar?_ Que frustración más grande no tener idea qué hacer. Se tragó un par de imprecaciones. Entonces recordó el collar.

Se descolgó la piedra que llevaba en el cuello. Recomendado por Fuji, porque una vez desligado de su cuerpo era la única manera de conservar el collar, todo su persona era solo una representación que su mente hacía para reconocerse, necesitaba una parte de realidad para no perder la cordura. Pero en sí, él era una mera esencia espiritual que se había conectado por completo con su alma y por eso la facilidad para adquirir esa forma.

Observó la piedra por un lapso de tiempo, haciendo un intento por descifrar su utilidad. _Una brújula_ – le había dicho la anciana. Pero cómo demonios funcionaba. Apretó la piedra con rabia y luego la soltó, tenía que calmarse. Repitió la palabra "brújula" en su mente varias veces, cómo se supone que trabajaban esos aparatos. _Apuntan hacia el norte_, se respondió a sí mismo. _¿Y dónde rayos se supone está el norte?_

Luego de no hallar nada en la piedra trigonal que le indicará algo. Decidió ponérsela en la palma izquierda y estirar el brazo hacia adelante... aunque ese acto le hacía sentirse como un verdadero retrasado…. Al realizar aquel movimiento su palma se enfrió más de lo normal, se giró 90º a su derecha y un hielo gélido le caló los huesos, estuvo a punto de tirar el collar.

Respiró profundamente para recuperar la calma, ese cambio de temperatura lo había sorprendido, pero ya tenía un indicio de lo que buscaba.

Volvió a empuñar la piedra para repetir el movimiento. Se giró esta vez hacia el lado opuesto. Un violento calor le quemó la palma de igual manera como sería al colocarla directo sobre fuego ardiente. Encogió el brazo para revisarse la mano y no existía huella de alguna especie de marca ocasionada por fuego. Al menos con esto ya tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba el collar.

Así que estiró la mano frente a él y comenzó a girar sobre su centro en dirección de las agujas del reloj. Pasó de un frío tolerable a un aterido insostenible y luego nuevamente hacia un frío tolerable, para completar el ciclo en un quemante fuego. Acababa de reconocer la respuesta, existía un único lugar en donde solo se sentía un inaguantable calor.

Ryoma se amarró el collar en su muñeca izquierda de tal manera que la piedra trigonal alcanzara a posarse en su palma. Al fin tenía una dirección que seguir, aunque resistir el calor podía ser una tarea extrema.

El silencio seguía siendo el eco predominante y la negrura un fiel compañero. Caminó y caminó durante un tiempo indeterminado, la desesperanza intentaba colarse en sus sentidos y todavía no se distinguía ninguna señal alentadora.

_"Que bellos son estos gladiolos"_ – una dulce voz atravesó su concentración.

_"Este año han florecido más lindos que nunca"_ – Ryoma se detuvo para intentar localizar aquellas voces desconocidas.

Cuando se movió un tanto a la derecha una difusa imagen comenzó a cobrar vida. Era la escena de una plantación cerrada, algo así como una especie de invernadero pequeño. Parecía ser la primera hora de la mañana cuando el sol sale tímidamente desde el este y baña con suavidad los campos de verano.

_"Abuela, crees que ya podremos cortar algunas"_ – aquella niña parecía brillar de alegría ante la presencia de esa extensa huerta de flores.

_"Mi niña, debemos esperar una semana más"_ – la niña dejó caer los hombros en son de disgusto.

Ryoma se había quedado prendado de aquella niña. Tenía un parecido tan idéntico a Sakuno que lo pasmó de asombro. Pero no podía ser ella. Esa chica llevaba un delicado kimono verde esmeralda con flores amarillas desparramadas por toda la tela y sus cabellos caoba intricadamente sobre su cabeza, se notaba que para eso se necesitaba un experto. Y Sakuno solo se trenzaba el pelo, además era más alta y formada que esa chiquilla.

La anciana lucia muy similar a la niña, pero en tonos más sobrios como el marrón y azul marino. Con un peinado tan elaborado como la niña, ambas se veían como una antigua película japonesa. ¿Y todo esto qué tenía que ver con él? Quizás era un distracción, mejor seguía su camino.

_ "Abuela, crees que papá aceptará que me case con el hijo de Daimoto"_

_"Sakuno, será posible que a ti te guste ese atolondrado"_ – bastó oír el nombre de la niña para que Ryoma quedara de pie sin avanzar.

_"No lo sé. Pero estoy haciéndome mayor"_ – era difícil comprender la preocupación de esa niña que no representaba más de 15 años.

_"Todavía tienes tiempo. Que yo y tu madre nos hayamos casado a tu edad, no significa que tú debas hacerlo"_ – Ryoma intentó ver a la niña a la cara, pero siempre permanecía de espaldas a él.

_"Pero si me vuelvo vieja pronto, nadie querrá casarse conmigo"_ – el tono indicaba claramente que la preocupación era real – _"Crees que me amará como yo a él"._

_"Saku, confío en que llegará un hombre que te querrá sin importar la edad que tengas. Y eso puede ser pronto, la próxima semana llegan unos visitantes de Kyoto, es posible que uno de esos hombres te interese y estoy segura que al verte se enamorara de ti"_ – la punzada de celos que sintió fue descabellada, esa que veía era una niña.

Pero al darse vuelta sus sospechas se hicieron verdaderas. Esos brillosos ojos de rubíes le atravesaron el pecho con poderosa precisión. Los apetitosos labios de Merlot casi le provocaron una muerte súbita de la impresión. Podía ser todavía una niña, aun así él reconoció cada rasgo de su ninfa en aquella inocente criatura que apenas comenzaba a crecer.

Todo aquello no tenía el menor sentido. Las imágenes de Sakuno eran tan reales que lo confundían. Era claro para su entendimiento que la época de esa Sakuno no era la suya, que sus mundos permanecían separados por un tiempo absolutamente diferente. Las palabras de Ann se hicieron más irrefutables, pero cómo creer algo tan inadmisible como eso. Se mofó de sí mismo, acaso lo que hacía en estos instantes no sonaba también a locura.

Gruñó una blasfemia. Todas sus dudas tenían que esperar para un momento más oportuno. La Sakuno que él conocía y anhelaba lo requería ahora. Además, esa niña de alegre mirada y cálida sonrisa le generaba un fuerte sentimiento de protección, sin comprender por qué deseaba conservar esa felicidad tan elocuente al verla.

Retomó su camino. Tenía que proteger a su bella ninfa de esos oscuros caminos de infelicidad, esa inocente sonrisa no podía ser cambiada por amargura ni indiferencia. Fue una sorpresa tener tan elevado sentido de protección.

Otro largo tiempo más transcurrió en ese miserable silencio. Hasta que unos extraños ruidos comenzaron a interrumpir la calma. Intentó ignorarlos, pero fue difícil cuando una imagen desquebrajó su razón. La reconoció al instante, era su Sakuno en brazos de otro hombre. En cada latido la película se hacía más y más real.

No quería ver, no quería oír. Un hombre que no era él, acariciaba a Sakuno como si fuera el dueño de su persona. Instintos asesinos bulleron con estruendo desde sus entrañas, se acercó como animal al acecho, pero la imagen lo evadía.

_"Eres una diosa, Saku"_ – la gutural voz de aquel desconocido, fue un puñal en sus entrañas.

Ryoma estaba al borde de perder el control, comenzaba a darse cuenta que las emociones podían ser mucho más intensas que antes. Se sentía incapacitado para actuar con sensatez, era como si no tuviera el control de sus sentidos.

Intentó respirar, si continuaba así perdería la razón. Fue entonces cuando las cosas empeoraron.

_"Sakuno, déjame tomarte"_ – fue el jadeo inconfundible de un macho en celo.

_"Adoro tu cuerpo caliente por mis caricias"_ – cada vez más y más palabras que toreaban con la razón de Ryoma.

Las imágenes invadieron sus retinas de igual modo que lluvia en invierno. Todo se volvía sucio y repugnante al ver a Sakuno en brazos de distintos hombre bañados en lujuria. No eran demasiados, pero para Ryoma con uno era un exceso. El estómago se le hizo un torbellino y con rapidez expulsó la angustia.

Cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, un estruendo invadió sus oídos. Las sonoras carcajadas retumbaban en su cabeza con burlona satisfacción. En todo su incesante tormento consiguió distinguir al dueño de aquello… Ryoga… su hermano se la estaba pasando la mar de bien con esto.

Necesitaba negar lo que sus ojos veían. La risa grotesca de su hermano le ayudó a recobrar en algo el juicio. Todo esto podía no ser más que una jugarreta para hacerlo caer. Ya se había dado cuenta que sus emociones en este lugar parecían ser más intentas y extremas que en la realidad. Si se dejaba dominar por cualquiera de ellas perdería el control.

El problema era que las imágenes seguían sin parar. Apretó con rudeza los puños, tratando que los celos enfermizos no lo hicieran sucumbir a la demencia. Buscó la sola presencia de Sakuno… solo ella… solo ella… esos ojos de rubíes aparecieron de golpe. El dolor laceró su pecho, el brillo era extinto y una fuerte sombra de oscuridad gobernaba esa esencia.

Aquella tampoco era su Sakuno, lo pudo ver en esos ojos ausentes de alegría. Cuando consiguió asimilar esa grandiosa información, logró respirar con calma y remitir los celos a un rincón. Al igual que la niña anterior esta era una Sakuno diferente, ambas en esencia eran la misma, pero a ninguna conocía en realidad.

Al observar esa escena, se dio cuenta de los rasgos maduros de una mujer que ha vivido mucho y sufrido por igual. Esa Sakuno en brazos de otros hombres, era una mujer hecha y derecha. El alivio que sintió al descubrir aquello le devolvió la claridad de la sensatez.

Acababa de reconocer el pasado, una niña feliz y alegre que todavía soñaba con el príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Y el futuro, una mujer que había abandonado u olvidado sus sentimientos y emociones más felices, una mujer que ya no podía amar. No fue necesario que nadie mencionara que el causante de aquel cambio había sido él.

A pesar que aquello pudiera ser perturbador, Ryoma ya había logrado darse cuenta de lo que sus ojos veían y su mente negaba. La fatalidad aún no se había completado, el tiempo era apremiante y él se encargaría de correr a ella.

Las carcajadas continuaron sin interrupción, lo acompañaron durante extensos minutos o tal vez horas. Aquel lugar carecía de un tiempo definible.

Una tenue luz comenzó a vislumbrar más allá de su alcance. Finalmente el panorama monótono de ésta oscuridad se rompía a cada uno de sus pasos. Ryoma apresuró su andar y la ansiedad se hizo presa de él. Una vez atravesará el sendero negro estaba confiado en reencontrarse con su bella ninfa.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la nueva luminosidad indagó por toda la estrecha zona que se erigía frente a él. Estaba parado justo a unos metros de un acantilado que tenía un río tormentoso y oscuro a sus pies. Al otro lado de la orilla se elevaba una escabrosa pared de tierra y más allá un frondoso bosque de ensueño, grandes helechos y verdosos árboles de gigantescas hojas. Sonidos de aves silvestres y una lejana melodía de agua corriendo.

Una presencia despertó su interés. Ryoma observó como sobre una gran piedra se encontraba una persona sentada. Logró comprender que era una esencia femenina por sus suaves y delicados rasgos, una espesa cabellera de un intenso color rubio como lo sería una criatura celestial. No obtuvo mayor detalle de esa chica, solo que se veía sin alegría, desolada y perdida en un mundo incluso ajeno al actual.

Ella pareció notarlo pues su etéreo rostro se alzó hacia él. Ambos se dieron un momento para tomar información de sus presencias. Ryoma supo que debía acercarse a ella y averiguar cualquier cosa sobre Sakuno. Al aproximarse a la orilla comprendió que sería difícil atravesar aquel torrente. Si la corriente no lo mataba, seguro lo haría la abrupta caída. Ni saltando con toda su fuerza conseguiría cruzar ese trecho.

El parpadear de unas luces captó su atención y dejando de mirar a la chica de la otra orilla, se volteó a un costado para así, como la primera vez, advertir una escena que inundó sus ojos con total perfección. La parálisis fue la primera sensación que percibió en su cuerpo, sus ojos comenzaron a escupir fuego y los celos remitidos a bullir sonoramente dentro de su mente.

Esta vez no cabían dudas de quienes eran y qué época se presentaba frente a él. El presente con violencia se dejó asomar para atormentarlo. El maldito de Atobe estaba junto a su bella ninfa en ese departamento que ahora lo separaba de ella. Ambos compartían una especie de cena, aunque no lograba oír nada la escena era demasiado elocuente como para no comprenderla.

Ryoma conocedor de su género, leía las pretensiones de Atobe en cada gesto y movimiento que éste hacía. A pesar de que Sakuno permanecía sin reacciones visuales en su rostro, tampoco era que detuviera los avances de ese tipo. Con toda libertad, Keigo acariciaba sus manos, brazos y más de una vez jugueteaba con esos mechones caoba. Para Ryoma esto se estaba transformando en una prueba brutal a su autocontrol.

Intentó respirar más pausado, intentó ignorar las emociones desconcertantes e intentó no mirar la escena frente a él. Todo fue inútil, era imposible permanecer ausente a los hechos que sabía eran reales. Las carcajadas volvieron a ser audibles, percibía como su hermano disfrutaba con su tormento. _¡Malditos sean todos!_

La escena cambió bruscamente y Ryoma alertó su mente. Atobe tomaba a Sakuno de la mano y la envolvía en sus brazos. Los instintos asesinos comenzaron a burbujear desde sus entrañas, se sentía como una bestia salvaje a punto de atacar a muerte a su peor enemigo. _Calma…_ se dijo más de una vez. Todavía no ocurría nada demasiado grave o irreparable, solo bailaban… pero Ryoma tambaleaba entre la razón y la ira.

-Sakuno – palabras que salieron de su boca sin darse cuenta.

La chica de cabellos soleados alzó sus ojos cristalinos ante aquel sonido. Ryoma se percató de eso y volteó a mirarla, pero rápidamente ella siguió observando el vacío. Había sido su imaginación o esa chica había reaccionado al nombre de su ninfa. Negó con la cabeza, ambas eran físicamente opuestas.

Las escenas volvieron a recrudecer sus emociones. Keigo con sutil destreza acariciaba la espalda de Sakuno y con habilidades de maestro rozaba sus labios contra la esbeltez del cuello de ella. No importaba si su bella ninfa respondía o no a esas caricias. Ryoma estaba a un paso de ser vencido por la ira.

Cuando el nombre de Sakuno volvió a salir de sus labios, fue una especie de rugido animal que advierte el peligro al que se enfrenta su enemigo. Otra vez su furia fue contenida cuando la chica despertó a sus palabras.

-Sakuno - le dijo a ella para probar su teoría – Sakuno.

Un cambio apenas perceptible se dio en toda la escena. La chica se puso en pie, pétrea como una estatua parecía esperar que la llamaran nuevamente. Ryoma volvió a decir ese nombre, la chica parpadeó.

"Te reconozco" – fue la voz interna de Ryoma – "Eres tú a quien busco"

Al instante la chica con pelo rubio parpadeó algo confusa. Y en ese mismo momento la Sakuno que estaba siendo seducida por Keigo se paró en seco. Ryoma observó a las dos con sorpresa. Se dio cuenta que ambas estaban conectadas, al fin algo bueno ocurría.

Sin embargo, la victoria nuevamente se alejaba de sus manos. La chica frente a él volvió su mirada a la distancia y Sakuno siguió impasible ante los avances de Keigo, que no tardó en guiarla hasta el cuarto sin ocultar las intenciones que tenía para eso. Aunque no se podía leer si Sakuno estaba o no de acuerdo, Ryoma simplemente no estaba dispuesto a que otro se llevara lo que consideraba suyo.

-Sakuno – emitió en un sofoco. Le costaba permitir a sus pulmones aspirar el aire necesario para no jadear.

La única respuesta fue la aparición de un camino para cruzar el acantilado. Apenas era un espacio que con suerte sostendría sus pies, pero serviría. Al pisar el camino, un nuevo escalón surgió un tramo más allá. Consiguió avanzar unos cuantos metros, antes de distraerse con la escena de su Sakuno siendo fogosamente besada por Keigo. _Tenía que agradecer que solo pudiera ver y no escuchar, sino las cosas serían mucho peor._

Ryoma tambaleó y los escalones comenzaron a hacerse difusos. Se enfocó en la chica y repitió su nombre en voz alta. Ella lo observó con interés. Ryoma hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en esa presencia y así los escalones retomaron su ruta. Ignoró lo que veía con todo el autocontrol que aún conservaba y casi corrió a la otra orilla.

A salvo en tierra firme se permitió descansar unos segundos. La chica no se había movido de su lugar y tampoco apartado sus ojos de él. Tenía que actuar rápido, pero no hallaba la forma de hacerlo.

Se acercó con cautela hacia la chica de cabellos rubios. Por primera vez distinguió la tristeza en esa mirada y el dolor desolado que se veía en esos orbes de cristal. Le costaba actuar frente a esa chica, aun sabiendo que era el alma de Sakuno no podía sentirla como a ella. Aunque tampoco era como si tuviera una idea de cómo proceder con la verdadera.

Ternura… delicadeza… amor… retumbaban en su cabeza esas palabras que jamás había usado. Quizás sencillamente él no había nacido para esto… el solo pensar en abandonar la lucha por Sakuno le partió la cabeza.

Se volteó a mirar a su bella ninfa y casi perdió la razón. Atobe la besaba en el cuello y deslizaba sus manos hábilmente para desatar el nudo del kimono. La delicada prenda cayó por ese pecaminoso cuerpo, supo con certeza absoluta lo que Keigo sentía y pensaba en esos momentos, porque era calcado a lo que pasaba por su cabeza y cuerpo.

-No la… toques – gruñó jadeante y sus ojos irradiaban un celo demoniaco – No la toques.

-¿Por qué? – Ryoma dominado por la furia de ver a Sakuno a pocos pasos de ser devorada por otro, no se percató de quien le preguntaba, solo respondió con las emociones cargadas de rabia.

-Porque ella… es mía – el énfasis en esas palabras tuvieron el efecto de un rayo caído sobre un indefenso árbol sobre ambas féminas.

Sakuno se paralizó súbitamente en los brazos de Atobe, luego se estremeció con violencia y al fin cayó desmayada en los brazos de su casi amante, no sin antes pronunciar el nombre de Ryoma en sus labios. Mientras la chica de cabellos soleados se derrumbó igual que una montaña de hojas sopladas por el viento directo a los brazos de Ryoma.

El lugar fue rodeado de silencio y de súbito las imágenes desaparecieron de la escena.

Ryoma despejó los cabellos de la cara etérea de la chica que yacía desvaída en sus brazos. Cuando ese rostro pálido y sin vida asomó ante él, un cambio inesperado comenzó a vislumbrarse mágicamente antes sus ojos ámbar. Los cabellos tan rubios como el sol de verano se tiñeron de carmín intenso, la piel mortecina en un suave tono de melocotón maduro.

Un fuerte palpitar retumbó en el pecho de Ryoma. La chica parpadeó somnolienta, como niña confiada se restregó sus parpados para desperezarse y pronto permitió a sus ojos disfrutar de la luz. Cuando aquellas pupilas de rubíes se conectaron con las joyas ámbar, Ryoma supo que su ninfa había vuelto a sus brazos. Ella lo observó con curiosidad, pero parecía no saber quién era.

-Hola – la timidez se reflejó en aquel gesto.

-Hola – respondió de manera automática, temiendo que cualquier movimiento pudiera hacer desaparecerla de sus manos.

-¿Quién eres? – dijo con una dulce mirada, al menos con eso le daba a entender que no le temía.

-Ryoma.

Sakuno le obsequió una cegadora sonrisa y Ryoma dejó de respirar por unos leves segundos. Por un instante se había olvidado del poder que ella tenía sobre él. La misma fuerza que posee el sol sobre la tierra que inexorablemente requiere la luz cálida para sobrevivir día a día.

Acarició aquellos largos cabellos caobas que caían en una bella cascada por su delicada espalda. Se acercó a ella para rozar sus labios deseosos con la frente de marfil de Sakuno, con ternura fue entregándole caricias por todo el rostro y rogando en cada una de ellas que su bella ninfa lo reconociera.

Ryoma hizo un esfuerzo ímprobo por no lanzarse sobre Sakuno para hacerla suya. Sentía como los sentimientos más bajos y lujuriosos despertaban como un volcán en erupción ante su mero contacto. Su cuerpo reclamaba por tomarla con urgencia, el solo perfume femenino que entraba en sus poros lo estaba enloqueciendo, era casi un animal dispuesto a saciarse sin consideración.

Respira… respira…. Se repitió un par de veces antes de recuperar el dominio de sí. No podía dejar que sus emociones se diseminaran descontroladamente. Se concentró en esos ojos que apenas avivaban de las sombras, era todavía una fugaz presencia que podía desplomarse si daba un paso en falso. _¿Por qué tenía que estar tan susceptible?_

-¿Sabes quién soy? – logró decir arrastrando las palabras.

La respuesta no logró llegar a tiempo. Un estruendo los sacó de aquel idílico paraje y los dejó a la deriva de la oscuridad. Ryoma saltó con violencia para proteger a Sakuno de cualquier peligro, ella apenas consiguió sostenerse entre sus piernas, apoyada en sus debilitadas rodillas.

-Nunca lograras vencernos – la ronca voz de acero traspasó la neblina que nacía sobre el acantilado.

-¿Qué haces acá? – no tuvo dudas de quien era el visitante.

-Veo que ya te han alertado de mí – Tachibana dejó caer la capucha de capa negra y asomó su oscura mirada – Aunque eso no sirva de mucho.

Ryoma tenía sus sentidos alertas y no apartaba la vista de esa mirada tragada por la negrura de la desolación. La tensión aumentó cuando otras presencias traspasaron la niebla. Tener que luchar con uno ya era desagradable, pero vérselas con siete era como para maldecir a los mil infiernos por la mala fortuna. Nunca pensó desear con tanta desesperación la ayuda de Fuji, acaso no podía aparecer en estos momentos.

-Entréganos a esa tonta alma y quizás así te dejemos marchar – la burlona voz de Kamio traspasó los sentidos de Ryoma.

-¡Inténtalo! – gruñó al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se envaraba impetuosamente ante sus enemigos.

-Tú no tienes el poder para luchar contra nosotros – le advirtió Kippei.

Lo sabía. Pero no hacer nada tampoco era una buena opción. Sentía el peligro al que se enfrentaba en cada poro de su cuerpo y la sangre le hervía al percibir que nuevamente podía perder a Sakuno. Ella todavía no alcanzaba a tener conciencia de la realidad y faltaba un tanto para que sus almas estuvieran por completo en conexión, si ahora la perdía podría ser para siempre.

-Acaso importa – Ryoma lo retó con voz afilada.

-Odiamos a las almas estúpidas como tú – murmuró casi para sí mismo Ibu, que sin reprimirse trasmitía el despreció que sentía por ellos.

-Hazlo fácil – interrumpió Kamio – no podrás con nosotros.

-Veremos – respondió con altivez, causando que Tachibana hirviera de rabia por la prepotencia de Ryoma y más al saber que lo hacía por algo tan despreciable como el amor.

Ryoma no tenía idea lo que estaba haciendo ni como haría para enfrentarse a estos enemigos. Miró a Sakuno que lo observaba algo temeroso a sus pies, pero al conectar sus ojos ella le sonrió como si confiara a plenitud en sus capacidades. Cómo haría para no defraudarla. No tenía alternativa, lucharía.

_"Corre"_ – una voz traspasó sus sentidos – _"Solo corre"_

_¿Correr?_ Al oír esa palabra su orgullo se resintió como si hubiese sido golpeado en sus partes más débiles. Simplemente un acto tan cobarde era demasiado para soportarlo y Ryoma no sería capaz de cometer semejante sacrilegio consigo mismo.

_"No es hora de ser orgulloso"_ – volvió a oír esa voz que le sonaba extrañamente familiar – _"Sigue el camino, ahora"_

Una orden que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar, no se perdonaría arrancar como un animal indefenso y después mirarse al espejo como si nada. Lucharía, eso le gritaba su vanidad masculina y todo su sangre Echizen.

_"No se trata de ti"_ – lo atosigó la voz que pronto reconoció como la de Fuji – _"Compréndelo, no es sobre ti"_

Ryoma intentó silenciar aquella molesta voz, pero un tirón en su pierna llamó su atención y la comprensión cayó sobre mente. Sakuno se afirmaba temblorosa en sus rodillas, su mirada tambaleaba entre la luz y la oscuridad…. _No es sobre ti… No es sobre ti_… Sakuno todavía no se alejaba por completo de sus tormentos…. La observó por unos instantes antes de acallar el gritó de su orgullo. Sin cuestionarse lo que sentía al abandonar una batalla, le hizo señas a Sakuno para subirla a su espalda y corrió por aquel camino que se abría en medio del bosque.

-Nunca podrás correr lo suficientemente lejos – oyó la voz de Kippei como un vozarrón de bajo mundo - ¡Seguidles!

Todo este asunto se estaba volviendo un tanto extraño. Huir como un cobarde de unos sujetos molestos y cargar a una mujer que se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida, era un hecho en extremo anormal. Más parecía una película de acción de esas que dan en el cine y él solo fuera un mero espectador, de no ser porque sentía a Sakuno en cada célula de su cuerpo…

Corrió entre ramas caídas, helechos gigantescos y piedras que interrumpían su paso durante un largo tiempo. El cansancio se hacía presente en cada respirar y estaba a un paso de ceder a la fatiga. Un claro se abrió ante sus ojos y se manifestó una inmensa cascada que se derramaba fieramente sobre una estrecha fuente de piedras. Aquel espacio parecía un espejo negro que no se inmutaba por la caída tormentosa del agua.

-Ya no tienes a dónde huir – tras los ramajes oyó que la voz de Kippie llegaba a ellos.

Dejó a Sakuno en el suelo y se preparó para enfrentarlos. Estaban encerrados en ese claro, tras ellos se erigía una abrupta muralla de rocas y vegetación que enmarcaban la bella cascada de agua cristalina. A cada costado solo bosque y plantas silvestres que no dejaban espacio para correr.

Todo empeoró cuando el grupo de encapuchados apareció para rodearlos. Sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, Ryoma se enfrentó a su primer oponente. Ibu se quitó la capa negra y con pose aburrida se dispuso a recibir los ataques de Ryoma. Lucharon un par de minutos, antes que se diera cuenta que solo jugaba con él, demasiado tarde para reaccionar y proteger a Sakuno que había sido apresada por dos de ellos.

La sintió gritar. Con desesperación trató de correr a ella, sabía que aún estaba débil y que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para presentar pelea.

-Tu tiempo se acabó – anunció Kippei deleitoso, entonces alzó sus manos y murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles - ¡Láncenla!

-¡No!

Una silueta sin energías cayó hacia la fuente de piedras, que debido a las palabras de Kippei se había convertido en un siniestro remolido de tinieblas. Las aguas agitadas engulleron a Sakuno como una bestia voraz, en cosa de segundos su esencia desapareció en ese oscuro torrente.

-Ella se ha perdido, ya no podrás salvarla – la risotada tenebrosa retumbó por todo el bosque.

Ryoma había dejado de oír las burlas de sus adversarios y todo a su alrededor careció de importancia. Sin cuestionarse sus próximos actos, solo corrió y saltó hacia el agua que lo tragó inmisericorde. Tuvo un mínimo de tiempo para localizar a Sakuno en esa férrea oscuridad. Utilizó hasta la última gota de energía para llegar hasta ella, cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos casi recuperó la esperanza.

La sujetó con fuerzas, aferrándola con sus brazos e intentando emerger hacia la superficie. Tenía que salvarla, con el escaso oxígeno que le quedaba se acercó a sus labios para traspasar un hálito de vida. Rogaba que al menos ella consiguiera liberarse de este infierno.

Una fracción de segundo pasó para que la esperanza se volviera una bruma matinal, el aire se esfumó rápidamente de sus pulmones, la conciencia empezaba a desperdigarse entre las sombras, estaba a un paso de colapsar por la violenta presión del agua.

-¡No la sueltes! – el sonido de una mujer reverberó en el agua – Si realmente la amas… nunca, jamás se te ocurra soltarla.

Quiso abrir los ojos para verificar si estaba vivo, pero la corriente lo arrastraba cruelmente hacia las profundidades. Solo el sonido de esa voz que pareció reconocer… se parecía a ese tono de la anciana que vio con la Sakuno pequeña… estaba imaginando cosas y su cuerpo exhausto pronto caería rendido a las violentas aguas.

-Nunca la dejes. Recuerda que…

Las siguientes palabras no alcanzó a retenerlas lo suficiente para recordarlas, su mente se nublaba y sus sentidos morían con sus pensamientos…. Sakuno…. Sakuno… fueron las únicas sílabas que pudo repetir antes que su conciencia se perdiera. La feroz corriente los tragó y ambos se perdieron en esa oscura cavidad… juntos. Quizás esta sería la forma de permanecer unidos por la eternidad.

* * *

Ya nos falta un único hecho, nuestra adorara pareja será capaz de permanecer junta o solo uno quedara en pie. Que trágico sonó aquello. Esta ha sido la aventura de Ryoma para recuperar a Sakuno, como siempre le daba más protagonismo a Sakuno quise que esta vez fuera Ryoma el primero. Bueno chicas espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos veremos en el último capítulo lo antes posible, chao


	21. Almas Gemelas

Y al final he vuelto. Lo prometido es deuda, así que les traigo el último capítulo. Me quedó bastante extenso, demasiado diría yo. Tenía tres alternativas.

1. Cortarlo por la mitad... resultado quedaría raro.

2. Sacar algunas partes, reeditarlo.... Mmm me pareció que tampoco era muy buena idea.

3. Y por último... lo que ven, un completo capítulo de muchas paginas.

Para evitar problemas a la vista, leen con pausas, remojen sus ojos en agua y duerman un siesta. Luego pueden continuar leyendo.

Dichas las advertencias, ahora pueden comenzar con la lectura.

* * *

20. ALMAS GEMELAS

Las aguas turbulentas succionaron a la pareja con la ferocidad de un escalofriante tornado. Ryoma se aferró a Sakuno con la fuerza que se requería para salvar su propia vida, en este caso por ambos. Verse en una situación tan problemática era algo que desearía nunca haber tenido que vivir. Comportarse como un héroe sacado de película romántica que lucha contra el mundo por su amada, no es precisamente el papel que hubiese querido interpretar si su sueño hubiese sido ser actor.

Podría haber continuado pensado en lo desagradable del asunto, pero la presión del agua estaba socavando con los últimos grados de energía. Solo por una fracción de segundo pensó que morir no sería un hecho tan desagradable, sino fuera por la presencia de Sakuno que atravesaba cada partícula de su cuerpo, quizás hubiese cedido a la tentación.

_Fuerzas de flaqueza_… así era como había escuchado decir a unas cuantas personas cuando los problemas superaban sus fuerzas. Nunca pensó que tendría que hacer uso de ellas.

Ryoma hizo un esfuerzo monumental de abrir sus párpados en busca de una salida. El agua era suficientemente cristalina como para permitirle ver con claridad. Giro la cabeza todo lo que pudo de un lado a otro y nada de lo que conseguía distinguir le ayudaba en algo. Hasta que a unos metros de su lado derecho notó como se esbozaba una sombra más intensa que las profundas aguas.

La turbulencia pareció calmarse un poco, lo justo para permitirle tomar el control de sus miembros. Ryoma se centró en la sombra que tomaba la figura de una mujer, al menos eso le pareció, ésta permanecía quieta y solo lo observaba. En esos momentos Ryoma se percató que podía respirar y al focalizar a esa presencia, ésta le hizo señas que lo siguiera.

Su habitual escepticismo le hizo dudar unos minutos, pero la presión succionadora del agua lo volvieron a la realidad, no era momento de cuestionarse las opciones.

La sombra de aspecto femenino le indicó un punto tras ella. Ryoma consiguió nadar hacia esa señal que a cada pataleo se formaba un orificio de luz… _Esperanza_… una palabra que creyó no era necesaria conservar.

_"Nunca la sueltes"_ – la misma voz que al principio retumbó en su cabeza – _"Jamás te apartes de ella"_

La luz se expandió de golpe y cegó los ojos de Ryoma. De súbito la claridad apareció ante ellos y las aguas dejaron de agitarse. Con el último gramo de energía consiguieron salir a la superficie. Pasaron varios minutos antes que Ryoma pudiera recuperar la conciencia, solo permanecían abrazados casi inertes sobre un arenoso suelo.

La calma era tan palpable que Ryoma se vio obligado a reaccionar. Estaban en otro de esos parajes de fantasía. Arenas tan blanca como la nieve invernal, pero suaves como un manto de seda. Las aguas eran turquesas y apacibles al igual que un pequeño estanque. Un penetrante cielo azul cubría sus cabezas y limpio aire alimentaba sus pulmones. La pureza del paisaje no era contaminada por ningún tipo de vegetación, era todo casi blanco y azul.

Tal vez, aquel paisaje esplendoroso no era más que la entrada al codiciado paraíso. De ser así, ambos habían muerto bajo las turbulentas aguas negras. Se enderezó sin apartar a Sakuno de sus brazos. Al sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, posó a Sakuno entre sus piernas acunando su cuerpo todavía inconsciente.

Sus ojos ámbar escrutaron la escena en busca de respuestas. Frente a sus pies la arena tomó un color más oscuro, de un tono cobrizo, para formar un camino estrecho hacia la infinidad de las arenas blanquecinas. Justo frente a ellos, unos cuantos metros más allá, apareció una especie de umbral.

Tenía la figura de un gran arco de piedra pulida, del tamaño justo para que atravesara una persona de pie. Entre sus columnas se enrollaba una enredadera verdosa con flores rojas, otorgándole el mismo aspecto que tendría una puerta en un castillo embrujado. Algo tétrico si se consideraba la serenidad de las blancas arenas.

Sakuno se removió entre sus piernas volviendo a capturar toda su atención. Sin poder explicarse muy bien la razón, Ryoma sintió que los nervios recorrían sus venas y hasta tragó un tanto por las dudas… _¿Qué rayos le pasaba?_... percibía como los músculos se le tensaba a la espera de que ella lo mirara… y si… no lo recordaba.

Un suave suspiro salió de Sakuno, para luego con gradual movimiento fue abriendo sus delicados párpados. Se removió inquieta por un momento y Ryoma contuvo la respiración. Un segundo más tarde, ella permitió a Ryoma perderse en su mirada de rojo carmesí, arrebatándole la capacidad del habla y el aire de sus pulmones.

Un eterno momento transcurrió cuando sus miradas quedaron conectadas en lo profundo de sus almas. Ryoma logró ver que la oscuridad ya no parecía formar parte de ella, eso le permitió respirar un tanto. Hasta que súbitamente ella sonrió radiante y le atravesó el corazón como si fuera un puñal.

-R-ryoma-kun – expandió aun más la sonrisa y sus orbes de rubíes brillaron con intensidad – viniste por mí.

Él solo consiguió asentir con bastante dificultad. Sakuno lo observó curiosa, ladeo un tanto su cabeza y Ryoma se preguntó si no estaba provocándolo al exponer su cuello de manera tan tentadora. Sus únicos pensamientos en ese instante eran devorar esa nívea piel de porcelana… _Respira_, se dijo un par de veces al notarse retener el aire.

El ataque a sus sentidos prosiguió con sutileza. Aquellas manos que le causaban escalofríos se alzaron para acariciar sus mejillas, su pulso comenzó a palpitar expectante y su corazón pareció prepararse para un gran salto. Ella rozó sus finos dedos en los labios masculinos y el golpe de deseo que lo atravesó como un relámpago casi lo hizo jadear. En aquel lugar sus sentidos estaban en extremo sensibilizados.

Necesitaba calmarse o… terminaría comportándose como un animal salvaje que engulle a su presa sin consideración. Pero Sakuno no le facilitó el camino, con suave desplante se enderezó hasta quedar con sus rostros enfrentados. Sonrió algo avergonzada y luego se mordió el labio inquieta. Antes que Ryoma lograra recuperar el aliento, ella acercó los labios de Merlot a su boca sedienta.

Ser atravesado por una corriente de mil voltios no era ni cerca lo que había sentido ante ese inocente contacto. Ryoma la apresó entre sus brazos con fuerza y la devoró con la necesidad de un desamparado. Saqueó la boca de Sakuno con sensualidad, hambre y destreza. Se embriagó con esos deliciosos labios y olvidó sus temores de perderla.

Toda su concentración estaba en adentrarse en el paraíso que Sakuno le ofrecía. Amarla hasta que la sensatez fuera un mero recuerdo. Por largos minutos solo la besó, succionando sus labios, lamiendo toda la esencia de su boca y arrancando suspiros cada vez más eróticos que encendían su sangre y despertaban sus instintos más oscuros.

La tendió en aquella cálida arena con suavidad, la miró a los ojos esperando el rechazo. Sakuno, con sus mejillas arreboladas por la pasión, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo ansioso de tenerlo. Ryoma saboreando esos labios henchidos, inició su recorrido por las acaloradas mejillas hasta la curvatura del cuello. Una de sus manos se deslizaba silenciosa por el costado derecho de Sakuno, palpó ligeramente la curva de su seno que se erizó rápidamente.

Una fuerte ventolera enfrió el aire que los rodeaba. Ambos se enderezaron y notaron como una sombra caminaba por el sendero de arena cobriza. Ryoma reconoció aquella esencia que lo había guiado hacia la luz.

-Tenemos que irnos – anunció con la voz enronquecida. Aunque hubiese deseado continuar con esas enloquecedoras caricias, su instinto le alertó que la hora en el paraíso había terminado.

-¿Ya? – una queja que hizo reír a Ryoma.

Se pusieron en pie y tomados de la mano emprendieron el viaje. Solo que Sakuno no alcanzó a caminar más de un par de metros cuando la fatiga arremetió contra ella.

-E-estoy… cansada – logró emitir antes de perder la conciencia.

Ryoma la tomó entre sus brazos. Era normal que estuviera exhausta después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Él mismo se sentía como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón por días. Pensar que Sakuno llevaba días perdida en la oscuridad, era comprensible que el cansancio fuera aún mayor que el suyo.

El único problema de este inconveniente, era que hubiese querido consumar su relación en este lugar tan idílico y con las sensaciones multiplicadas por mil. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo quizás no habría logrado llegar al final, si apenas y conseguía no quedarse dormido del cansancio.

La salida se presentaba dispuesta unos metros hacia el frente. Con Sakuno, firmemente sujetada en sus brazos, se encaminó por el sendero de arena cobriza para alcanzar el umbral de piedra. La brisa seguía siendo refrescante y la esperanza bailoteaba entre ellos. A pocos pasos de llegar el aire se torno algo denso, preocupante y frío.

-¿A dónde vas? – un tono carrasposo surgió tras las columnas del umbral.

Se detuvieron en seco y Ryoma agudizó sus sentidos. Una presencia espectral se dejó asomar tras las piedras, tenía un largo velo traslucido que cubría toda su persona desde la cabeza hasta los pies, parecía flotar en el aire y no podía definir qué o quién era. Una luz fulgente la atravesaba desde sus espaldas generando una extensa sombra ante ellos, un aspecto etéreo que afirmaba su esencia espiritual.

-¿A dónde vas? – volvió a repetir la figura.

-Cruzaremos aquella entrada – Ryoma se tragó la ironía suponiendo que eso podría ser un inconveniente.

-Puedes – la figura espiritual se apartó del camino y le hizo señas para que avanzara.

Cauteloso, avanzó aferrando con firmeza a Sakuno. Aunque no sentía ninguna especie de aura maligna de esa esencia, no se atrevía a bajar la guardia. Caminó solo unos pasos hasta quedar casi en frente de la puerta, cuando la voz carrasposa lo interrumpió.

-Sólo una única alma puede atravesar este portal – le advirtió con tono neutral.

-Vamos juntos – señaló a Sakuno que permanecía ausente de todo.

-Sólo uno puede pasar – rectificó sin cambiar el tono sereno – si dos pasan, una se pierde en la oscuridad.

Otra complicación más para añadir a la lista de desdichas. Ryoma se quedó de pie observando el portal, luego a Sakuno y por último a la esencia espectral.

-¿Dónde hay otra entrada? – hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz pareciera lo más humilde que pudiera sonar viniendo de él, lo único que tenía claro no debía hacer era molestar a la única ayuda disponible.

-Solo un alma puede cruzar el portal. La otra deberá volver a las aguas.

Ryoma se tragó una blasfemia al comprender esas palabras y notar como las aguas tras él se volvieron grises. En palabras sencillas, él o Sakuno se perderían en la oscuridad, pero no había opción para estar juntos…. Por supuesto que el paraíso no podía durar para siempre.

-¿Quién pasará?

Sakuno se removió inquieta en sus brazos. La observó por lo que fue solo un eterno suspiro. Luego alzó sus ojos para enfrentar a la esencia espectral y caminó hacia el umbral con paso decidido. Aquella etérea figura se puso frente a él y extendió sus brazos para recibir al alma que cruzaría la puerta.

-Has decidido que ella pasará – comentó esperando tomar a Sakuno en sus brazos.

La duda cruzó sus ojos y volvió a enfocarse en Sakuno, esto de seguro era una despedida. Tenía que dejarla ir, después de todo no había recorrido todo este camino para terminar con las manos vacías. Besó la frente de Sakuno, luego sus labios todavía henchidos por sus besos, susurró un par de palabras en su oreja para dejar ir lo más amaba en el mundo.

-Ya es tiempo – lo apremió la esencia.

En el instante de aflojar un poco sus brazos para soltar a Sakuno algo lo detuvo. Parpadeó, tuvo un leve temblor que recorrió todo su cuerpo. La sombra que antes lo había guiado se vislumbró cerca de ellos y con rapidez increíble las palabras oídas volvieron a su memoria.

"_Nunca la sueltes"…. "Jamás nuca la sueltes"_

Aquella frase retumbó como un eco dentro de una cueva, golpeó sus sentidos igual que lo haría una lluvia de dagas ardientes. Las ideas confluyeron cual remolino de agua hacia las profundidades de su memoria.

"_Ella es tuya, así como tú eres de ella"…_

"_Tú me perteneces, así como yo te pertenezco"…_

"_Te reconozco… tú eres mía"_

Ryoma volvió a tomar a Sakuno con firmeza. Todas esas frases se habían transformado en parte de su vida y a estas alturas ya era imposible negarlas, ni siquiera podía engañarse a sí mismo. Respiró con profundidad para enfatizar.

-Ambos cruzamos – su tono era irrefutablemente decidido y sus ojos mostraban que no aceptarían una negativa.

-Solo un alma puede cruzar – el mismo tono monocorde de siempre.

Luego de comprender que su existencia estaba ligada por completo a ella, dejarla partir era un acto francamente irrealizable. Sabía cómo se sentiría Sakuno una vez que despertara y supiera que él se había sacrificado por ella. Jamás se perdonaría que él se hubiese introducido en los confines de la oscuridad solo para que ella viviera en la luz.

¿Cómo se sentiría él mismo si dejara a Sakuno aquí?

Aunque a él poco le importaba su alma, no podía decir lo mismo con respecto a ella. Asimismo, no era verdad que ella había caído en el infierno porque ya no estaban juntos. Si lo que decía era cierto, sus almas se habían reconocido y por lo mismo Sakuno consiguió ver la luz.

Era inevitable, su vida dejó de pertenecerle el mismo día en que sus vidas se encontraron, solo que él había sido demasiado arrogante como para aceptar el simple hecho de que cuando la vio el mundo pareció girar al revés.

Quiso ignorar todos los llamados de su alma.

Quiso imaginar que alucinaba con cosas fantásticas.

Quiso hacer lo posible por no caer en las redes sentimentales de una relación.

La vida se rió de él con jocosa diversión.

Pero no había estado preparado para eso, en realidad, pensó que nunca estaría capacitado para ese tipo de asuntos. Y si lo analizaba en ese mismo instante, no se sentía apto para nada. Seguro que si su padre estuviera presente le diría que abandonara todo intento, él jamás sería el hombre adecuado para una mujer tan dócil y sincera como Sakuno.

Si aquello era una verdad, las advertencias habían llegado demasiado tarde. Porque desde ese momento hasta la eternidad no permitiría que nada ni nadie le arrebatara su mayor tesoro. Así como la luna necesita del sol para proyectar su reflejo, Ryoma necesita a Sakuno para no convertirse en una luna sin vida.

Entonces accedió a decir lo que nunca creyó posible.

-Nosotros somos uno… almas gemelas – afirmó tajante, sorprendido que realmente lo creyera así.

Esperaba que la esencia se conformara con eso, porque decir algo más específico era pedir demasiado. Y por mucho que amara a Sakuno, existían palabras que simplemente no podía decir en voz alta.

-Puedes afirmar aquello – preguntó la esencia. Él solo asintió.

Otros minutos más soportando el escrutinio de la esencia espectral. Era difícil estar de pie mientras lo miraba como intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

-Pasa – dijo la figura – si crees que son una sola alma, podrás cruzar. Como te dije, solo un alma puede atravesar aquel portal. Si ustedes son almas gemelas el portal se abrirá y podrán ingresar juntos. Solo lo sabrás cuando despiertes, buena suerte.

La esencia desapareció. Ryoma sin dilatar más el asunto atravesó aquel portal de piedra. Una fuerza magnética los tragó con voracidad y cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido dentro dejó de ser primordial. Sin ningún control sobre lo que sucedía ni sobre sí mismo, la oscuridad se los devoró implacablemente.

_Una dócil brisa salada bañaba su cuerpo. El sonido de las olas llegaba hasta sus oídos, era un tenue murmullo que tranquilizaba sus sentidos. El sol con calidez acariciaba su persona. A lo lejos el característico cantar de una bandada de aves marinas irrumpía su descansar. Sakuno sabía que debía abrir sus ojos, pero estar tan serena y cómoda sobre lo que percibió como suave arena, le parecía una desdicha._

_Notó que el agua salpicaba sus pies y jugueteaba con sus dedos. Se vio obligada a despertar de la calidez del sueño. Sakuno una vez sentada, estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza para quitarse la somnolencia, bostezó sonoramente y abrió sus ojos a un mundo nuevo._

_ -¿Dónde estoy? – dijo pasmada._

_Todo lo que había percibido antes no había sido un sueño ni nada parecido. Estaba sentada sobre arena blanca, frente a un mar azul turquesa y –miró a cada lado– absolutamente sola._

_ -Ryoma – su voz sonaba asustada y confusa._

_Intentó hacer que sus pensamientos fluyeran en una sola corriente. Tenía que recordar que había pasado y cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar. Un solo hecho era lo que preocupaba a Sakuno. Si lo que había vivido con Ryoma había sido real o también un cruel sueño. Su corazón palpitó al pensar en él… ¿Una señal?... Suspiró y se dijo a sí misma que Ryoma había estado con ella, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su alma._

_ -Sakuno – el sonido de aquella voz la hizo temblar._

_¡No puede ser!... todo su cuerpo se paralizó cuando las imágenes calzaban con esa voz. Era imposible, seguro se estaba volviendo demente._

_ -Sakuno, date vuelta – exigió otra vez._

_La aludida negó con vehemencia, no tenía el valor para voltear y confirmar sus sospechas. Y si solo era una ilusión para atormentar su mente._

_ -Sakuno, no tengas miedo – una mano se posó sobre su hombro y no tuvo de otra que voltear ante la delicada presión._

_Sus ojos empañados en lágrimas no le permitían ver con claridad lo que su corazón ya le había confirmado. Temblaba._

_ -¿No abrazas a tu abuela? – dijo la anciana con ternura._

_Sakuno se lanzó contra la figura de su abuela y se aferró a ella con fuerza. El llanto se desparramó sobre sus níveas mejillas y toda la angustia salió a flote. Largos minutos pasaron antes que lograra calmar su alegría._

_ -Abuela, abuela – decía entre lloriqueos – me hacías tanta falta… no sabía qué hacer… quería que me aconsejaras… estaba tan sola… abuela…. Abuela._

_ -Calma, pequeña – le acarició los cabellos sueltos de caoba – ya estoy aquí._

_ -Ahora estaremos siempre juntas – emitió con alegría y se aferró a su abuela – tengo tantas cosas que decirte._

_ -Pequeña, no tenemos mucho tiempo – le alzó el rostro para que la viera a los ojos – Solo he venido un momento para poder despedirme._

_-¿P-por qué? Si solo… – Sumire le tapó los labios para callarla._

_-Pequeña, yo solo soy el alma de tu abuela. El cuerpo de ella hace mucho que ya no está en el mundo que tú conoces._

_Era un hecho que Sakuno ya imaginaba. Pero al verla frente a ella, la esperanza de seguir a su lado se había avivado. Las lágrimas remitieron nuevamente._

_ -Basta ya de tanto llanto – la reprendió con dulzura – No pensarás malgastar el poco tiempo conmigo en llorar._

_ -L-lo siento – respondió avergonzada._

_Charlaron un rato de cosas triviales. Sakuno emocionada trató de contarle como había llegado a Tokio del siglo XXI y todas las cosas nuevas que había conocido y aprendido. Hacia lo posible porque el tiempo se extendiera al máximo, pensaba que si continuaba con el parloteo incesante su abuela permanecería con ella siempre._

_ -Mi niña – la interrumpió su abuela - ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?_

_En respuesta Sakuno se ruborizó a más no poder. Dentro de todo lo hablado el nombre de Ryoma a penas fue dicho, no quería ser tan obvia con sus emociones y todavía era un hecho que la avergonzaba sobremanera._

_ -Ya veo que sí – sonrío alegre al ver a su nieta tan apenada – Imagino que debe ser un joven de lo más amable y divertido. Seguro es todo un caballero, atento y cariñoso contigo. Te mereces a un buen hombre, confío que él sea lo que siempre soñaste encontrar. _

_Sakuno meditó sobre las palabras de su abuela un momento. Sumire enumeraba cualidades perfectas para un hombre, pero ella no reconocía a Ryoma en ninguna de ellas. Por unos instantes dudó de su elección. Cuando recordaba sus sueños infantiles sobre el hombre perfecto… definitivamente Ryoma no encaja ni siquiera con sus sueños… ¿Importaba?_

_ -Abuela – dijo en tono decidido – R-ryoma… no es nada de eso._

_ -¿No? – Sumire enarcó una ceja – Y qué características tiene. Espero que te trate con respeto y te ame como mereces._

_ -Ryoma es… - vaciló, era difícil expresar las cualidades de Ryoma sin mostrarlo como un completo desagradable – siempre se porta con arrogancia, parece que nunca se equivoca en nada, actúa con indiferencia hacia todo el mundo._

_ -Eso no parece bueno, Sakuno – la aludida siguió hablando como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario y como si ya no pudiera retener lo que creía._

_ -Es casi imposible sacarle más de una palabra en respuesta. Nunca sé lo que piensa y si le pregunto me ignora. A veces me gustaría golpearlo y gritarle para que me tome atención._

_ -Sakuno, segura que eso es lo que quieres._

_ -Pero… cada vez que estoy en problemas me ayuda. Cuando estoy triste cuida de mí. Me abraza como si fuera lo más importante del mundo y a veces me susurra palabras que no parecen ser de él. Me va a buscar al trabajo y me lleva a lugares que piensa me encantaran._

_Los reclamos que había hecho al principio contrastaban con las palabras que Sakuno expresaba en esos instantes, sentimientos cargados de amor que sentía por ese hombre. Sus ojos brillaban con indudable emoción. Sumire comprendió que su nieta ya era toda una mujer. Había escogido sabiendo lo que tenía en frente. Aquel chico no era un desecho de virtudes, pero Sakuno lo sabía y lo aceptaba como tal._

_ -Me puedo ir tranquila – suspiró con pesar – ya veo que has encontrado a tu compañero y que lo amas mucho._

_ -Ya te vas – Sakuno se aferró a su abuela – no quiero que te vayas._

_ -Ya no estás solas. Tienes que dejarme ir y volver a donde perteneces._

_ -Pero… si necesito algo… si quiero un consejo._

_ -Lo has hecho perfectamente bien sin mi ayuda. Ya eres una mujer, puedes hacerlo tú sola. Además, me dijiste que tenías buenos amigos._

_ -No quiero que te vayas – lloriqueo sobre el pecho de su abuela._

_ -¿Te quedarás conmigo y abandonarás a ese chico?_

_Bruscamente, Sakuno se apartó de su abuela como si esta la hubiese golpeado con un mazo. Acababa de darse cuenta de la realidad. Por mucho que extrañara a su abuela y que deseara tenerla a su lado, era imposible que pudiera olvidarse de Ryoma y renunciar a él era como pedirle que dejara de respirar. Podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero no estar con el hombre que amaba más allá de su entendimiento, era una locura._

_ -Ya me imaginaba tu respuesta – Sumire acarició los cabellos de su nieta con ternura y quiso darle un consuelo – sé feliz… es lo único que quiero para ti._

_ -Lo soy, abuela._

_ -Un último consejo de tu abuela para ti – el tono se volvió serio – Nunca des las cosas por obvias. Ustedes se han encontrado porque estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero eso no significa que los problemas dejarán de existir. Ama a ese hombre cada día y oblígalo a que él te ame igual, hallaras la forma de que su amor siempre sea un dulce de azúcar. Aunque pases por momentos amargos y tristes, no olvides que las respuestas están dentro de ustedes mismos. Sus almas siempre estarán conectadas._

_Sakuno intentó decir algo, quiso alargar ese momento que reconoció a despedida. Sus labios no se movieron y sus parpados se tornaron pesados. Las lágrimas resurgieron en un torrente de añoranza, se aferró a su abuela que le sonrió y acarició sus cabellos. Las últimas palabras de su abuela fueron "Sé feliz, mi querida nieta"_

-Abue…. Abuel…. Abuela… no te…

-Sakuno, Sakuno, despierta.

-Abuela – dijo entre sollozos, mientras sentía que alguien la mecía con fuerza.

-¡Despierta!

-Ann…

-Al fin despiertas – abrió sus ojos para enfocarlos en su querida amiga – tenías una pesadilla.

-Mmmm – se removió un tanto confusa, miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Has vuelto – dijo con una sonrisa al sentir como su amiga ya no caminaba por los caminos de la oscuridad.

-Esto… este departamento – rodeada por un lujo que no le agradaba – es de Atobe-san.

-Sí.

-Entonces… - de repente le dieron escalofríos al recordar qué hacía allí y hace solo unos momentos Atobe la besaba – él… yo… dónde…

-Calma. Atobe hace mucho que se fue a Hong Kong y, no ha vuelto desde el viernes – le acercó un vaso de agua – dijo que podías quedarte en este departamento cuanto quisieres… sin ningún compromiso. Y si en algún momento quisieras algo que hablaras con su asistente.

-¿Viernes? – espetó sorprendida - ¿Q-qué día… es hoy?

-Martes – afirmó Ann – Has estado durmiendo desde ese día.

Sakuno no supo si sentir alivio o miedo. Recordaba vagamente la última semana, los acercamientos de Atobe y sus claras intenciones de conquistarla. Era difícil aceptar que ella no había hecho nada por impedirlo, se asombró al darse cuenta que quizás solo lo habría aceptado.

De súbito un pensamiento la colmó de terror. El viernes en la noche Atobe había venido a cenar, se acordaba de sus sutiles palabras de cariño, sus caricias insinuantes y… _¡Santo cielos!_ Él la había besado como si fueran amantes…

-Atobe se dio cuenta que nunca podrás ser la mujer que él necesita. Dijo que un hombre sabe cuando retirarse – Ann comentó aquello sin saber que Sakuno necesitaba con urgencia esa respuesta.

Con un inmenso alivio, se recostó sobre las mullidas almohadas blancas. No le gustaba ese lugar, todo era blanco y negro, tan frío que nunca le hicieron sentirse a gusto. A pesar que Atobe le había dicho que podía efectuar cualquier cambio que deseara, nada en ella despertaba un interés por la decoración. Tenía la sensación de que solo tenía que sobrevivir, así que bastaba con respirar, alimentarse y dormir.

Era eso lo que había estado haciendo los últimos días… sobreviviendo… a la espera que su cuerpo terminara el ciclo en este mundo y luego su alma siguiera vagando por alguna parte.

-No me gusta este lugar – anunció cuando comprendió que su vida ya no pertenecía allí.

-Bien. Tomoka aún arrienda su departamento.

Es verdad, se supone que ese era el lugar que debió escoger para vivir. Todavía tenía las ideas confusas y lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo estaba cubierto por una densa niebla. Miró hacia la ventana, la oscuridad asomaba firme sobre la ciudad. La ausencia de luz le causó un estremecimiento y barrió con su mente, solo un nombre quedó grabado a fuego.

-¡Ryoma! – gritó de súbito y se puso en pie - tengo que hablar con él.

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora? – Ann se había puesto en pie y seguía con la mirada a Sakuno que estaba vistiéndose con lo que halló sobre una silla.

-Sí. Tengo que hablar con él – estaba convencida que ir a su lado le daría las respuestas que martillaban su cabeza.

-Bien. Pero será mejor que vayas mañana. ¿Has visto la hora? Son las dos de la mañana.

Sakuno confirmó la hora en un distinguido reloj de cubierta negra que marcaba exactamente las dos con cuatro minutos. Luego continuó poniéndose sus botas negras ignorando por entero aquella advertencia. Qué podía importarle a ella la hora, quería ver a Ryoma… ahora. Era una urgencia más allá de lo comprensible y racional. Sentía que tenía que conectarse con él ¡YA! Algo así como sellar un acuerdo diplomático entre dos países en conflicto con el único propósito de impedir la inminente guerra.

-Lo veré ahora. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-No lo creo – dijo al imaginar a Sakuno caminando por las desoladas calles de Tokio en plena madrugada – Deberías esperar un poco, al menos hasta que salga el sol.

-Nos vemos más tarde – se colocó el abrigo sin tomar en cuenta los reclamos de Ann.

Ann emitió un bufido de cansancio. Aunque en el fondo podía entender el acuciante deseo de Sakuno por encontrarse con Ryoma. Sus almas debían haber entrado en contacto a un nivel espiritual, pero mientras sus cuerpos siguieran ignorantes a ese momento crucial un vacío urgente por llenar existiría dentro de ellos, solo que inconscientemente.

-¡Espera! – la llamó justo cuando Sakuno se colocaba un grueso abrigo marrón – Llamaré a Momo para que nos recoja.

-No es necesario, conozco el camino – Ann ni siquiera intentó discutir aquello, Sakuno solo tenía un objetivo en mente y nada la detendría para conseguirlo.

-Ya viene. Estará aquí en cinco minutos – realmente esperaba que Momo no tardará más de eso, porque detener a Sakuno ahora era equivalente a querer parar una demoledora con una mano.

-Está bien. Cinco minutos – y se sentó a esperar sin apartar la vista del reloj que colgaba en la pared.

No era la primera vez que un dolor de cabeza fastidiaba su dormir. Pero en esta ocasión el martirio se estaba haciendo insoportable. Sentir que tu cerebro se expande e intenta abrirse paso a través de tu cráneo, no era precisamente una sensación delicada. Y por si fuera poco, el mero hecho de querer abrir los ojos lo estaba matando.

_¡Demonios!_ Ni siquiera recordaba haberse ido de fiesta como para estar en ese estado. Aun así maldijo a Momoshiro por su desgracia, si él amanecía en estado deplorable siempre era culpa de Momoshiro.

El maullido de un felino fue una punzada aguda al centro de su sistema nervioso. Consiguió que sus ojos focalizaran al Karupin que con dos bolitas negras brillantes lo observaba en la oscuridad.

-Miauuuu…. Miauuu…

_¡Calla!_ Quiso gritar, pero se retuvo al considerar el daño a sus sentidos por ese sonido. Se sentó, algo confuso y fatigado. Su cuarto igual que siempre. La noche todavía seguía reinando en la ciudad, miró la hora… _¡Perfecto!_ Faltaban al menos cinco horas para levantarse…. Un pálpito extraño retumbó en su pecho.

_"Sakuno"_ – sus ideas comenzaron a hilvanarse en una misma tela.

Se paró de un salto y buscó en todo el cuarto. El lugar seguía exactamente igual de cuando Sakuno se hubo marchado.

Un azote de información cayó sobre sus erráticos pensamientos. La realidad comenzó a cobrar vida a medida que las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza como en cámara rápida. _Oscuridad. Soledad. Portal. Collar. Búsqueda. Lucha. Sakuno._

Encendió una luz para hallar su ropa, era urgente encontrarse con Sakuno en ese momento. Tenía que verla y asegurarse que todo marchaba correcto. En veloces movimientos se encajó unos jeans grises y una camiseta de la compañía. Mientras se ajustaba los zapatos deportivos, la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-Así que has despertado – Fuji con una sonrisa satisfecha se adentró en su cuarto.

-Mmm – sin siquiera preguntarse qué hacía ese sujeto por ahí, a veces era mejor no preguntar nada.

-¿A dónde vas? – decía al tiempo que le jalaba las orejas a Karupin.

Ryoma se paró, se colocó la chaqueta negra y se apresuró a irse. Fuji divertido fue tras él, sabía que su presencia incomodaba a Ryoma y eso continuaba siendo entretenido.

-Es tarde – apuntó al reloj que venía adosado al microondas.

Alzó los hombros en señal de _"y mi qué me importa"._ Y siendo realista era la pura y santa verdad. A Ryoma poco le podía afectar si eran la dos de la tarde o de la mañana, él quería encontrarse con Sakuno y eso era precisamente lo que haría. Si afuera el mundo se molestaba por eso… pues bueno, que se fueran al infierno todos juntos si con eso se sentían a gusto.

-Echizen, no sería mejor esperar un par de horas – Fuji solo lo decía para fastidiarlo, porque comprendía a la perfección aquel sentimiento insatisfecho. Para Ryoma existía una necesidad más allá de lo racional que lo impulsaba a unirse con Sakuno.

-¿Por qué sigues acá? – haciendo clara referencia a su departamento.

-Un gracias vendría bien – se burló Fuji.

Estuvo a punto de lanzar una palabrota cuando la puerta se abrió.

Cuando el hecho más trascendental de su vida se cruzó fugazmente ante tus ojos, la única reacción factible fue quedarse embelesado con ella.

Ryoma observó a Sakuno entrar con nerviosismo, aún con su rostro inclinado por la vergüenza o tal vez el miedo de enfrentarlo. Todas sus emociones subieron a la cúspide de un gran acantilado y luego se alistaron para lanzarse al vacío.

-Ryoma – primer estruendo dentro de su pecho, sus emociones cayeron en picada hacia el paraíso que había en ella.

-Sakuno – el brilló se intensificó en las mejillas níveas de ella, dejando asomar una radiante sonrisa de primavera.

Ambos se conectaron en lo que fue una eternidad. El trato había sido pactado y ahora estaba irremediablemente sellado. Sus almas se reflejaron por completo en los ojos del otro y quedaron grabadas a perpetuidad en sus corazones. El mundo podría caerse a su alrededor, las oscuras almas podrían querer separarlos, pero nada ni nadie podría llegar a destruir lo indestructible.

Los demás espectadores asumieron que el show había concluido, que los actores principales comenzarían su propia obra en privado y que todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

Una vez la puerta fue cerrada el aire adquirió una electrizante sensación. Ninguno dio un paso adelante, ambos solo se miraran hipnotizados por lo que veían. Sus almas danzaban un ritual antiguo de unión imperecedera entre dos esencia que se complementaban a la perfección.

Ryoma percibió que su sangre comenzaba a bullir peligrosamente a temperaturas inmanejables, que su cuerpo adquiría la dureza de la piedra fosilizada y sus sentidos estaban al máximo de su control. Caminó seguro hacia su mujer, sus ojos no se apartaron de ella en ningún instante. Necesitaba calmarse un poco o se lanzaría sobre ella como animal salvaje. No quería asustarla, pero estaba al borde de olvidar sus reticencias.

Cuando deslizó una de sus manos en esas rojizas mejillas, supo que contenerse sería una tarea más que imposible. Y el suspiro deseoso de Sakuno solo sirvió para confirmar sus dudas. Ryoma ardió en el acto, este sería un encuentro que de inocente y dulce tendría poco o más bien nada… _calma, respira_… se repitió antes de engullir a su presa.

Sakuno emitió un ronco gemido al sentir los labios de Ryoma sobre su frente. Su cuerpo estaba altamente sensibilizado y cada aproximación la hacía temblar. Al observar esos ojos ámbar, que ardían ferozmente, no pudo evitar sentir como sus piernas perdían consistencia. Los brazos de Ryoma la sostuvieron con posesión y con la urgencia de un sediento capturó sus labios en un apremiante beso.

Los labios de Merlot fueron degustados con la pericia de un enólogo profesional. El néctar de su boca fue absorbido con exquisita destreza. Sakuno gimió ansiosa por ser devorada por esos labios que arremetieron, invadieron y saquearon su boca hasta dejarla lánguida entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo deliciosamente débil se aferró a Ryoma como tenazas que se arraigan al hierro incandescente.

Sakuno sintió como su cuerpo se desprendía del suelo con violencia y raudamente colocada sobre el mesón divisor de la cocina. La fría cubierta la hizo darse cuenta de la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo. La excitación estaba en el aire, denso, candente y sofocante por la pasión. Ryoma abandonó sus labios –sin despegarse de su cuerpo- para marcar un camino húmedo de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, hasta ir descendiendo por la largura de su cuello y terminar justo en el naciente de sus pechos.

Al notarla arquearse para ofrecer esas cumbres de placer, él retrocedió para iniciar el ascenso hacia sus labios. Sakuno sabía que solo quería enloquecerla… _es que acaso no se daba cuenta que ya había perdido la cordura…_ sus labios adormecidos por los ataques solo dejaban salir gemidos eróticos que gritaban por la liberación. Percibía que la sangre burbujeaba entre sus piernas, la humedad bañaba la puerta en donde se desencadenaría la explosión de sus placeres más íntimos.

Ryoma la agarró de las caderas y entreabrió sus piernas para encajarse en ella. La súbita corriente de calor que recibió al notar su masculinidad palpitante rozando su femineidad, la sacudió con violencia. Ambos dejaron escapar el aire con dificultad y se apegaron más a sus cuerpos, traspasando el calor que ardía en ellos y permitiendo a sus corazones retomar el ritmo.

-T-te… necesito – apenas un murmullo entre dientes que salieron de ella – a-ahora.

Sakuno que estaba enfebrecida con las caricias de Ryoma, que parecían tentáculos que estimulaban cada parte de su cuerpo, se atrevió a deslizar sus manos bajo la camiseta de Ryoma. Él sonrió excitado ante esa mínima osadía y ante la urgencia se desligó del estorbo, a cambio de liberar a Sakuno de lo que impedía saboreas sus pechos. El leve frío le rozó sus cumbres enhiestas y deseosas de ser invadidas.

Una fracción de tiempo pasó para que los orbes ámbares brillaran ardientes ante ese delicioso manjar. La boca se le secó y un ronco gemido reclamó por la lenta espera. Sakuno tembló a sentir los labios hambrientos de Ryoma beber de sus pechos, dándose el tiempo de masajear uno mientras tomaba del otro. Su mente hizo "_clic_" dejando de funcionar y solo entregándose a las miles de sensaciones que Ryoma provocaba en ella.

-A-ahora – expulsó ansiosa al percibir que su centro latía con ferocidad y más enloquecido al saber que solo unas capas de tela la separaban de él.

Ryoma continuaba invadiendo su cuerpo, pero sin acercarse a dónde ella más anhelaba. Enceguecida por la pasión, olvidó su vergüenza y timidez, deslizó sus manos para liberar lo que tanto rugía por salir. Ni siquiera su torpeza impidió que la completa masculinidad de Ryoma saltara a sus manos… calor ardiente recorrió sus venas… hurgó por la largura y dureza de hierro que temblaba en entre sus dedos.

Sakuno sonrió al recibir un sofocado gemido de Ryoma tras su oreja. Siguió manoseando con compases lentos, en un vaivén que ascendía y descendía al ritmo de los jadeos masculinos. Tener el control era en extremo excitante y rogaba que su ofensiva obligara a Ryoma a invadirla a ella.

-Tramposa – un ronquido que vibró por todo su cuerpo.

Y de un rápido movimiento sus piernas fueron abiertas, su falda subida hasta lo máximo y sus bragas esfumadas en un gemido… una pausa… Ryoma la observó con maliciosa sonrisa y en sus ojos brillaba el deseo de un macho a punto de reclamar a su hembra. Sakuno se estremeció violentamente a solo un paso de perder la cordura.

Una sola estocada para olvidarse hasta de su nombre. Solo el nombre "_Ryoma_" giraba en su cabeza. El encuentro tuvo el efecto de un relámpago que arrasó con ellos… respirar… un poco más de aire… la danza de sus cuerpos comenzaron un ritmo único entre dos. Primero, suave; segundo, fiero; tercero, hipnótico; cuarto, salvaje… miles de emociones bulleron mientras seguían fusionados hasta conseguir la saciedad completa.

La culminación estaba a un jadeo más…. _Las placas tectónicas necesitan acomodarse para lograr la perfección…._ Embestir y retroceder para lograr la liberación…. _Una pequeña isla se remece ante estos movimientos naturales…_. Aferrarse a su cuerpo es lo que necesita para gritar su nombre…. _El humo del volcán en actividad comienza a fundir las rocas...._ Más rápido y más duro, más hacia mí y más hacia ti….

-R-ryoma – gemía con delicioso erotismo.

_Un remezón que sacude la isla desata el desastre…._ Sus cuerpos urgen por ser llevados a la cima, un poco más adentro…. _El volcán se estremece con violencia lanzando una primera lluvia de fuego y azufre…. _El ritmo candente llega a su máximo esplendor. Sakuno grita el nombre de Ryoma en un grave gemido…. _Una segunda explosión hace correr el magma por la ladera de la montaña…. _Ryoma arremete contra el cuerpo tembloroso de Sakuno y se sacude con pasión.

La erupción ya no puede ser contenida, la lava ardiente se desplaza por todo las venas se sus cuerpos. Suspiros ahogados. El palpitar de sus pulsos aminora poco a poco. Sus mentes nubladas se despejan con una ligera brisa. La languidez de sus cuerpos aflora rápidamente.

-T-te… amo… R-ryo – susurra Sakuno apoyada en su pecho.

Ryoma le levanta la barbilla, la observa inundado de ternura y amor por ella, entonces la besa con cariño. Lo que no puede decir con palabras, lo hace con acciones que graba a fuego en el cuerpo de Sakuno. Ella lo sabe, él… la ama tan intensamente como ella a él. Sonríe cuando vuelve a mirarlo, en sus ojos se leen las palabras _"Sé que me amas"…_ él esboza una mueca arrogante, asiente y en sus ámbares se traduce _"Te amo"._ Casi como agradecimiento por comprender su naturaleza.

La carga entre sus brazos. La habitación que nunca había querido compartir con nadie más que consigo mismo, ahora anhela desesperadamente que Sakuno invada cada rincón. Que inunde con su esencia el espacio vacío, que su perfume se impregne en cada partícula de él y su amor por él sea eterno.

La dejaría descansar, se veía exhausta y no quería forzarla, aunque tenerla cerca parecía encender en él un deseo perenne. Sus cabellos rozando su pecho, su cuerpo cálido acariciándolo… todo en ella despertaba en él una necesidad más allá de lo meramente sexual… deseaba tomarla, pero también se conformaba con tenerla a su lado. La recostó y besó su frente con dulzura… la dejaré dormir.

Esas palabras solo se transformaron en buenas intenciones. Sakuno no tenía el menor interés de cerrar sus ojos. Le sonrió coquetamente y acercó sus labios henchidos hacia Ryoma… _"Bésame, tómame"…_ una súplica en esa deliciosa boca y en esos ojos de rubíes que le fue imposible resistir. La noche todavía era una fiel compañera y él no tenía ningún reparo en pasarla envuelto entre los brazos y muslos de Sakuno.

Ryoma la amó de mil formas distintas. Durante horas le enseñó más de lo que pudiera recordar. La dicha fluía por sus venas, todo el mal sabor de la oscuridad se había evaporado de su mente. Como le había dicho a su abuela, allí en ese lugar había encontrado la felicidad… sí, podía decir que era feliz…

Entonces… porqué parecía que algo faltaba. Era como ver un libro terminado, listo para ser vendido, pero de repente se dan cuenta que faltaba algo… puede ser vendido si el título todavía no es escrito…. Absurdo, nadie en su sano juicio haría algo como eso.

La felicidad la bañaba, pero había algo que seguía a la deriva en sus pensamientos. Sabía que no debería importarle mucho, después de todo no era algo grave… solo un punto final para iniciar otro capítulo… suspiró mas audible de lo que deseaba, sentía a Ryoma dormir a su lado y un fuerte brazo reposando en su cintura.

Olvidaría sus inquietudes, era lo mejor…. Si tan solo fuera así de fácil. Había muchas cosas que había cambiado al llegar a este nuevo Tokio. Tuvo que aprender un montón de cosas para adaptarse a esa sociedad moderna. Y lo había hecho de manera perfecta… si solo el "_pero_" no se reflejara en esas palabras.

-¿Qué pasa? – porqué tenía que despertar justo ahora.

-N-nada – inútil. Ryoma jamás se tragaría eso, si ella no era capaz de mentir sin tartamudear.

-Mmmm – rezongó. Sakuno logró leer el matiz de disgusto en ese murmullo.

-T-tengo… voy al baño – se zafó del agarre y casi corrió al cuarto de baño.

Cuando cerró la puerta se dejó caer sobre sus piernas y se acurrucó contra ellas. Ojalá su abuela estuviera allí para ayudarla. Por mucho que se sintiera inmensamente feliz, existía ese algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Sabía que la única respuesta estaba en él… Ryoma era la solución a su incertidumbre.

Era una verdadera lástima que nunca tuviera el valor para preguntarle. Antes se ahogaría en sus miedos que decir algo vergonzoso. Lo peor era recibir la respuesta. Si resultaba opuesto a sus deseos…. _¡No puedo hacerlo!_ Se gritó mentalmente… Cualquier cosa que pudiera romper lo que tenían estaba vedado.

Luego de una larga estadía en el cuarto de baño, decidió salir. Ya que el tiempo de permanencia era suficiente para darse un baño de tina y masajes de relajación, más otras variadas cosas que se podrían hacer en ese lugar (aunque no hizo nada más que estar sentada en el suelo). Sakuno supuso que sería bastante para que Ryoma ya se hubiera dormido.

El aludido no solo no estaba dormido, sino que parecía de lo más despierto semi-sentado sobre cojines blancos y cubierto hasta la cintura con el cobertor azul petróleo, de lo más cómodo, al tiempo que cambiaba indiferente los canales de la T.V.

Habría gritado de la impotencia si con eso las cosas hubiesen cambiado a su favor. No se atrevió a dar un paso, su cobardía incluso la incitó a mirar la puerta de salida.

-Habla – dijo Ryoma cuando apagó el televisor. Y se adelantó a su huida.

-¿D-de… qué? – acaso no podía ser más obvia que ocultaba algo.

Ryoma entrecerró sus ojos como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. Descorrió el cobertor y le indicó que se metiera en la cama. Era más que claro que no aceptaría una negativa. Cautelosamente se acercó y se metió con rapidez entre las sábanas, pero se negó a mirar a Ryoma.

Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio y Sakuno rogó que Ryoma se hubiese aburrido de esperar respuesta, era muy temprano así que era seguro que el sueño lo venciera.

-¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? – Sakuno apretó sus manos con nerviosismo.

-¿D-de… mí? – consiguió decir cuando logró respirar.

Una vez que asintió. Sakuno comenzó a relatarle la historia que había planeado con Ann, a medio camino la mano de Ryoma la interrumpió.

-La real – su tono era serio.

Ella tartamudeó unos segundos, pero cuando vio la decisión en los ojos de Ryoma se calmó. Quizás ahora que sus almas estaban en completo contacto y considerando todo lo que había pasado, él creyera sus palabras. Desde lo más hondo de su corazón, anhelaba que Ryoma conociera cada parte de su vida.

Se dio valor para relatar lo que sería una historia increíble. Durante largo rato, Sakuno hizo un resumen de su vida en el antiguo Tokio, dichas y desdichas, que sin darse cuenta Ryoma sufría o sonreía por igual. Ryoma no pudo evitar odiar al padre de Sakuno por la infelicidad que le había dado, pero al mismo tiempo le estaba agradecido por haberla guardado hasta que él la encontrara.

Cuando terminó de contar su vida, justo hasta que ella había llegado a su cama, Sakuno sintió que el alivio la bañaba entera. Ahora no tenía nada que ocultarle… bueno, solo un punto faltaba en la oración, pero eso no era necesario.

-Ahora me dirás que te pasa – no era una pregunta, sino una exigencia.

-¡Eh! No sé… que más – la confusión atravesó por sus ojos y quiso huir.

Se desligó de las sábanas para salir en busca de… cualquier excusa era válida.

-¿Tienes hambres? Preparé el desayuno – no alcanzó a poner más que un pie fuera cuando su muñeca fue alcanzada y jalada con fuerza.

-Dime – fue un suave tono, pero el agarre era firme.

Sakuno no tenía valor para mirar a Ryoma a la cara. Sentía que hacerlo sería una traición, porque no era capaz de decirle lo que en realidad quería y cualquier otra cosa que saliera de sus labios sería mentira. Percibía esos ojos indagadores sobre ella. Suspiró cansinamente. Ser una cobarde no le ayudaría en nada y no deseaba que Ryoma pensara de manera errónea sobre su silencio.

Alzó sus ojos dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Él solo la miraba impasible ante su conducta. Sería más sencillo comprender esos lejanos pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres, Sakuno? – ella se sobresaltó al notar el cariño en esas palabras, como si le estuviese entregando carta blanca a todas sus peticiones.

Ryoma esbozó una leve sonrisa. Le soltó la muñeca y le acarició esos largos dedos casi de manera inconsciente. No tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakuno, podía especular sobre mil temas diversos e incluso así creía estar a leguas de distancia de la verdad… _Confía en mí_ – pensó para sí.

-Yo… quiero algo – no era muy explicito, pero al menos ya había dicho una frase.

Él siguió esperando por mayor información. No otorgó señales claras de si comprendía lo que ella decía. Permanecía con la vista fija en ella, lo cual ocasionaba que las emociones de Sakuno se estrujaran de nervios. No sabía si sería más fácil que Ryoma hablara o solo se quedara mirándola.

-Q-quiero… yo q-quiero… - qué tan difícil podría ser enunciar toda una frase – R-ryoma… yo…

Sentía que sus manos temblaban, que su pulso latía a niveles exorbitantes y que sus ideas se tambaleaban en su cabeza… _Ryoma, yo quiero…. Ryoma, yo quiero…_ se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez. Mientras intentaba respirar con calma.

-Y… – la interrumpió cuando la notó vagar lejos. _¿Qué quieres decirme?_ – pensó Ryoma.

Sakuno enderezó la espalda como si le hubiesen puesto una tabla, respiró profundamente y se convenció a sí misma que debía expulsar de un golpe todas sus dudas.

-Quieroquetecasesconmigo - ¿alguien podía entender semejante maraña de palabras?

Cuando miró a Ryoma a la cara comprendió que no había alcanzado a seguir ni el significado ni la rapidez de las palabras.

-¿T-te… casarías… c-conmigo? – un tartamudeo que se fue enterrando cada vez más entre las manos de Sakuno, que infructuosamente deseaba tapar el rojo carmín de sus mejillas.

Un silencio perturbador se dejó sentir entre ellos. Sakuno no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos de Ryoma que sabía mostraban su negativa. Ann ya le había advertido de estos asuntos. En la sociedad actual casarse no era una prioridad, mucho menos lo era cuando apenas se conocen. Muy por el contrario a lo que ella está acostumbrada. Pero qué podía hacer al respecto.

Toda su vida fue criada para alguna vez casarse con un hombre escogido por su padre. Siempre supo que el elegido podía ser alguien por completo extraño, pero ella aprendió a ver eso como normal y lo era, a menos, es esa época. Y desde que había llegado a esta nueva sociedad, le había tocado realizar muchos cambios para adaptarse, pero existen asuntos que son llanamente imposibles de ignorar.

Uno de esos hechos era la libertad en las relaciones. Incluso si llegara a perpetrar un esfuerzo y fingir que ella podía comportarse como cualquier chica del siglo XXI, en el fondo reconocía esa rebeldía que le impediría simular que todo marcha bien. Yacer con Ryoma cada día era la delicia más exquisita que hubiera vivido jamás, pero no dejaba de pensar que no era lo más adecuado. Ella quería más.

"_¿Te…_

_Casarías…_

_Conmigo?"…_

Esa frase tuvo el efecto de un repentino tsunami. Fue tal el impacto que en breves segundos se había generado un cortocircuito -en su cerebro- que provocó un error grave en el sistema y tuvo que ser reiniciado. Le costó un par de minutos encajar las ideas en su lugar y otro minuto más en recobrar la capacidad de pensar racionalmente.

Cuando su cerebro retomó el funcionamiento normal, solo entonces consiguió asimilar la mega propuesta de Sakuno. Se sorprendió que el pánico y las ganas de correr por su vida no se hubiesen manifestado en ningún momento. No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse porque su sentido de supervivencia pudiera estar fallando. Hasta ese minuto siempre había rehusado cualquier comentario con respecto al matrimonio, sobre todo si lo incluían a él.

Fijó su vista en Sakuno, la mujer que había reorganizado su mundo con la sutileza de un huracán. Ella se había volteado para no mirarlo a la cara, comprensible, el silencio no siempre era un buen augurio. Al analizar todo lo que Sakuno había vivido y como al final ahora estaba a su lado, además de haberse atrevido lo que nunca nadie se atrevió a decirle, sintió un tremendo orgullo por ella.

Ryoma sabía que ella se consideraba una cobarde sin valía. Pero acababa de demostrar que cuando sus anhelos por adquirir algo eran más fuertes y sinceros, ella era capaz de cruzar montañas sin siquiera sudar. Fue entonces cuando supo la respuesta a esa pregunta. Amaba a esa mujer más allá de cualquier cuestionamiento y, aunque él no necesitaba ningún papel para comprobarlo, casarse con ella sería el mayor de sus retos.

"_Tú –siempre- me pertenecerás"_

Sakuno ya no podía aguantar esa incertidumbre, necesitaba salir de allí para lograr retener los pedazos de su corazón, antes que estos se desparramaran frente a Ryoma. No quería obligarlo ni hacerlo sentir culpable por no cumplir sus deseos. Se paró lo más rápido que puedo y…

-A dónde crees que vas – Ryoma la había jalado de la cintura y la hizo caer en sus brazos.

-V-voy… - no sabía que decir, las lágrimas se aglutinaban en sus ojos y no quería llorar frente él.

-Sakuno – la volteó, obligándola a mirar su cara.

Unas finas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas, quiso retenerla, pero le fue imposible. Quiso huir de esos fuertes brazos y también fue infructuoso. Forcejeó un resto para lograr liberarse, no quería que la viera llorar ni sufrir por su negativa.

-Te amo – le dijo cuando su cuerpo apresaba al suyo.

Sakuno no reaccionó. Siguió batallando por quitárselo de encima, aunque Ryoma le había sujetado las manos y con su peso le aprisionaba todo el cuerpo.

-Te amo – volvió a repetir rozando sus labios.

Un leve respingó pareció evidenciar una reacción. Ryoma capturó su boca con ternura, al tiempo que susurraba esas palabras entre sus labios. Era una manera de hacerla entender que estaba hablando en serio, que realmente sentía cada palabra que decía. Cuando ella se calmó y suspiró aturdida por las caricias, Ryoma se apartó un poco.

-Pregúntame – la miró fieramente, ella solo logró derretirse cual mantequilla en el sartén.

Dudó solo un instante…

-T-te… casarías… conmigo – esta vez sus ojos no se apartaron de Ryoma, sus palabras fueron más seguras y su corazón retumbaba con fuerza dentro de ella.

Ryoma dejó que la arrogancia de su persona se dibujara en una malévola sonrisa. Todo su cuerpo había despertado en aquel forcejeo. Asintió en el mismo instante que acopló su cadera entre las delicias de Sakuno. Un jadeo femenino salió de sorpresa. Luego un hambriento besó cerró el contrato de los amantes y Sakuno solo pudo disfrutar con este nuevo triunfo.

Se amararon una… dos… tres veces más antes de terminar embriagados de sus esencias. Las palabras se olvidaron en el rincón de la soledad, mientras sus cuerpos trasmitieron cada uno de los sentimientos que existían dentro de sus almas. La comunión fue perfecta e irrompible. Todo lo que vendrá después… Acaso importa cuando uno está junto a la persona amada.

_El universo se ilumina cuando dos almas se unen. _

_Ryoma y Sakuno han sellado su amor a un nivel más allá de lo humano. _

_Permitieron a sus almas reconocerse y aceptarse como una. _

_Se pertenecen y nada ni nadie podrá quebrar el sello que los une como almas gemelas._

_**-Fin-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quiero agradecer el apoyo que siempre me han dado, no solo ahora, sino por las historias anteriores. Muchas gracia por sus palabras de ánimo y consejos.

Quizás quedaron algunas cosas sin decir, pero creo que la historia principal ya fue escrita. Si se preguntan si tendrá epílogo, no lo sé realmente. Por el instante no lo he pensado, pero si se me viene a la cabeza alguna idea, no duden que tendrán un capítulo.

Me despido... un gusto de compartir esta historia con ustedes. Bye bye!


End file.
